


Girl in the Rain

by TrafalgarNeo



Category: Attack on Titan, Erwin smith - Fandom, Levi Ackerman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Levi x OC, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 219,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarNeo/pseuds/TrafalgarNeo
Summary: Surrounded by titans, partially blinded by an attack, Erwin waits for his time to come. A bright flash of light. When his vision clears all that's left standing in one little girl with wings and broken horns. He confused at why a little girl is out here in titan territory on her own. He adopts her and trains her to be the best titan killer ever. That is, if her strange abilities don't kill them all first. (Levi x OC, slowburn)





	1. Girl in the Rain

Girl in the Rain

**Request/Idea: SilverHerron**

            Her eyes were locked upon the sky above her, the dark grey cloud just barely visible from the break in the leaves, showing her the lightning as it streaked across the dark sky. The warm rain dripped down onto her face, mixing in with the sticky blood that trailed down the left side of her face. Brushing the warm, sticky wetness off her face, she looked at the dark red blood that now colored her pale hand. The red was diluted from the rain as it rolled off her hand to the grass below her shoes before seeping into the damp ground. It hurt. Her head throbbed wildly with pain and with confusion. The world around her split into two fuzzy illusions. There was a reason she was out here. Or so she thought. She wasn’t sure. She didn’t know. She didn’t know where she was.

            Her body shifted causing something wet to smack against the back of her leg. Glancing over her shoulder she saw what it was. A wing. Hanging down from her back was a wing. It hurt. Stinging pain ran up and down the bone. She wanted it to go away. Why did she even have that thing there? She tried to move it. Only causing more pain for her body. She winced, a whimper drowned out from the roaring thunder above, each boom causing her to jump, and allowed the broken wing to hang there.

            A loud roar in the distance caught her attention. She turned her eyes to her right. Deeper into the forest…something was going on. Familiar, muffled sounds of something that she couldn’t place. Her mind buzzed with more confusion when she couldn’t place what the sounds were despite knowing she knew them from somewhere. It wasn’t a welcoming sound either despite its familiarity. The forest wasn’t welcoming either. The clouds above had made it the forest around her very dark and ominous. Vibrations moved through the ground and up through her worn shoes. Ripples vibrated in the puddles of rain at her feet. Dark, tall shadows moved through the trees making her tilt her head at them when she looked up. One looked in her direction before following the rest of the shadows. Did it not see her? Was she invisible? Something inside of her told her to run from them. But she didn’t.

            More thunder clapped above her. The sound made her jump and squeak in fear. The desire to run flooded her small body. With no debate, she ran towards the familiar sounds deep within the dark forest and the large shadows that had walked by her. She ran and ran. Her shoes slipped on the wet grass and mud as she went. She saw them again. Only for a moment. The dark shadows moved farther ahead of her before they disappeared from her sight. Loneliness settled into her chest. She wanted to scream out for help but didn’t know whom she was supposed to cry for. Thunder cracked again, making her jump once more and run faster. She ran from the thunder. She ran more towards the familiar sounds, towards the tall dark shadows she knew she shouldn’t go near. Still she did. Something was pushing her forwards into the unknown.

…

            Erwin sighed as he stared out over the dead bodies of his fallen comrades. The battle was over. Their mission, like them all, ended with them losing a lot of soldiers. And they didn’t have much to show for it. They managed to take down a total of fifteen titans today. He was hoping that they could take down a few more, but it wasn’t possible. Now it was time for them to return back to the safety of the walls. Their shelter. Their home. Their prison.

            A drop of rain fell upon his cheek causing him to look up at the dark clouds through what little sunlight they had left from the cloud cover. Such a perfect end to a miserable day, he couldn’t help but think. The storm brewing above them was like a physical appearance of the storm of frustrations swirling around in them all. If there was only some way they can cut down on soldier deaths while taking down more titans. He rubbed his forehead and looked over at his men. Some were sitting down with bloody bandages around various parts of their bodies while others were loading their fallen and injured comrades onto the wagons.

            “No! It took my leg!” a soldier screamed. “Curse them! Curse them all!”

            “Take it easy, man,” another soldier said. “It’s over. Just relax now.”

            “I’ll kill them!” the first soldier shouted. “I’ll kill them all with revenge hotter than the flames of Hell!”

            “He should be thankful that’s all the titan took,” Hange said as she walked over to Erwin. She kicked a stone away from her. “Man! I was hoping to get some specimens today! So many titans of different shapes and sizes! They all were so beautiful!”

            “There will be plenty of time for that later,” Erwin said just before the rain started falling down on them again. The smell of the rain washed the tainted smell of iron from his nose, irritating him. He pulled his soaked hood over his head and longed to put on some dry clothes and drink some hot tea. It had been raining all day. They all were soaked and tired. “Anyway, let’s get going. It looks like the storm is going to pick up again.”

            “Right,” Hange said, walking off towards her horse. “Time to head back to the walls.”

            “Yeah,” Erwin said. He turned and headed off for his own horse that was calmly waiting for him. These horses never feared anything. Not the large beasts called titans, and not the loud claps of thunder above them. They were the best bred and born in the world. So he thought. Before climbing on, he stroked the chestnut mare’s neck before slipping his boot into the stirrup and hauled himself up, the wet leather seeped into his nose replacing the blood and rain. It wasn’t the best smell in the world, but he preferred it from the smell of blood. With a wave of his hand, he ordered the Survey Corps to head back. “Move out!”

            For the next couple of hours the only sounds that passed between their group was the thundering of their horses hoofs and the occasional chatter of the Survey Corps that he managed to hear through the rain and thunder. Nothing out of the ordinary at all. Yet something felt off about the world around him in the moment. Carefully scanning his eyes over their surroundings, he looked to see what would possibly put him on edge. He didn’t see anything other than what they always saw: trees, rain, open spaces of fields. He looked up when the sun broke through the darks clouds. “Well, it looks like it’s going to clear off after all.”

            Trees snapped violently. The ground under his horse shook when several titans bolted out of the forest they had been riding along side. A curse passed over his lips. He jerked his horse to the left, just missing the long nails of the titan that charged at him and his steed. Looking over his shoulder, he saw one kicked over a wagon carrying some dead bodies and reached for a soldier. Everyone scattered into positions to attack better. A soldier was snatched off his horse, his cries of desperation and fear fading into the pandemonium of the surprise attack. Before anyone could do anything the titan sunk his teeth into the soldier, cutting the man’s scream off.

            “Crap!” Erwin cursed again. Firing his ODM gear, he locked into a tree and took to the air. Launching himself towards a titan’s back, he sliced its nape. Blood spurted out of the wound, sizzling away with the rain washing it down to the ground. He spun around towards another titan, taking a quick glance at his team to see how they were doing. They had already lost about ten more soldiers just within a few seconds. Gritting his teeth, he swung towards another titan. More blood filled the rain soaked air, blocking his view of seeing another titan swinging its hand towards him. The large hand slammed into his body, sending him flying back into the forest. His grappling hook jerked out of the tree with a loud snap. The trees around him blurred in his vision as his body spun around in what felt like multiple directions. He knew he needed to get back in control. But with his unclear vision and his pounding head from the hit, he wasn’t sure if he could get a hook to bed into a tree correctly.

            Without much thought, since he had no choice, Erwin launched another grappling hook. He heard the sharp whoosh as the thing left its home. Instant dread filled his body. The hook broke through the bark of a tree on its side. It didn’t make a direct hit. The bark snapped. His body flew into a tree. Bouncing off of it, he fell to the ground with a painful jolt. When his body stopped rolling he laid there trying to determine if anything was broken through the adrenaline rushing in his veins. After a few seconds, he found that no bones were broken. He was only mostly shaken up from the ordeal. Opening his eyes, he found that his vision was still blurry. Thunder and the sounds of the battle persisted, going on without him there. But there was no way he was going to be able to fight like this. You can’t hit a target that you can’t see.

            Thundering footsteps of the titans came closer to him. Branches snapped off as they passed by, carelessly falling to the ground with sloppy splats. He had to get up. He had to move.

Forcing himself to sit up, he tried to push passed his blurry vision. Something moved in the forest. He tightened his hold onto his swords that he managed to hold on to while spinning wildly. With a few blinks, he tried to make out what was moving towards him. It looked to be smaller than a titan so possibly one of his men coming to help him. However, he knew if it was one of his fellow soldiers they would have called out his name already and asked if he was okay. It was something else. But what else could it be? Possibly another titan of a smaller side? Could that be possible? Titans seem to always be throwing them for a loop.

            Erwin pulled his feet under him. With the strength he had left he forced himself to his feet, only to drop back to his knees. His body trembled when the ground vibrated with the footsteps of a number of titans coming towards him. Through his blurry vision he managed to see them make their way out of the wet forest and towards him. Faith in his team was all he could do right now. He still couldn’t fight in this condition. The thundering of his heart replaced the thundering of the titans’ feet on the ground. Or so he thought.

            Instead, the titans had stopped approaching him.

            Rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes, some of the blurriness finally went away, clearing things up a bit. He could see that their attention was on something else. The smaller blur he had seen before the titans had come here. The smaller blur had moved closer to him at some point. And it looked to be the size of a child, of a human child. But that couldn’t be right. Why would a child be out here in titan territory? Out here from the safety of the walls? His heart clenched when the child, assuming it was a child, didn’t seem to care or notice the titans were even there. He shouted, “No! Get out of here! It’s not safe! Run!”

            The child didn’t.

            Crackles erupted in the air. One titan shifted, the shadow outline of the child vanished. The titans moved to attack the child, to devour the child.

            “No!” Erwin forced himself to his feet, ready to fight the titans half blinded. Before he could take one step, a bright light flared out around them. His eyes automatically closed from the brightness. With no sight at all now, all he could do was listen to the shrieks of the titans before everything went quiet but for the rain falling down on the leaves. It was an eerie sound that sent a shiver up his spine. His ears remained alert to the world around him. Listening for more titans to come but none did. His vision finally cleared. When it did he was shocked to see so many titans now lay dead on the ground. There had to be at least twenty titans dead. There _were_ twenty of them. Their bodies still, oddly burnt to a crisp, and dissolving in the rain like they always did. And standing in the middle of them was a child. Without thinking about it, he walked over to her. He gasped at what he saw.

            Her hair was a dull red from the rain that had wet it. Her eyes were cast down to the ground and clouded over with grey. Her white dress was torn and dirty, no doubt from being in the forest and from the rain plus a little blood that came from a wound on her forehead. But what shocked him the most was the black and red wings nestled on her back, the outer layer black while the inner layer was red. One was hanging limp from her back like it was broken, the tip barely reaching the back of her knees.

            Erwin watched as the girl’s knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground. Just before her small body hit the soggy ground, her wings disappeared in the blink of an eye. Stepping closer to her, he knelt down to check on her. Gently, he rolled her over onto her back noting the bleeding black and blue bruise on her forehead before he reached for her neck to check her pulse, but veered off when his eyes spotted something else unusual about the girl. She had horns. Or at least what was left of horns. The little black stubbles poked out of her red hair looked to have been cut or broken in some way. They looked to have some kind of writing on them that he’s never seen before, or couldn’t recall seeing at the moment. “What happened here? Did she just kill all of these titans? How is it possible that a child could kill so many of them? What was that light before?”

            “Erwin!” Hange’s voice rang out through the rain and forest. “Where are you?!”

            “Sir! Are you okay?!”

            “Say something!”

            Erwin put up his swords then took off his cloak. Throwing it over the girl, making sure to keep her horns covered with the hood, he picked her up in his arms then stood up just as some of his team arrived.

            “Geez! What the heck?!” Hange shouted. “What happened?!”  
            “Sorry,” Erwin said. “I got taken off guard. When that titan hit me, my vision went blurry for a while so I was unable to return to you all.”

            “I see. For a while there we thought you were dead. Who’s that?” Hange pointed to the girl in her commander’s arms.

            “I don’t know,” Erwin said. “She was just wondering out here.”

            “In titan territory?!” a soldier exclaimed. “That’s insane!”

            “Is she hurt?” Hange asked, looking the girl’s stained and slightly bloody face over. “This cut needs to be taken care of.”

            “Only from the cut on her forehead,” Erwin said. “I think she just passed out. But never mind her for now. We need to get going before more titans show up.”

            “Yes, sir!” they all shouted before heading back towards the rest of their team and horses.

            “Hange,” Erwin said once the others had walked far enough a head of them.

            “What is it?” she asked.

            “Check the girl’s head,” Erwin said.

            “Her head? Did she hit it somewhere else?” Hange stepped closer and tugged down the hood. A startled gasp escaped her mouth when she saw the stubbles sticking out of the girl’s red hair. “What the heck?! How is this possible?!”  
            “What’s up? Is anything wrong back there?” a soldier asked.

            “Oh, no! It’s nothing! Everything’s just fine!” Hange said. She waved to the man until he turned back around. “What the heck is wrong with her?! This is an incredible discovery! The girl looks completely human yet she has horns! How is this possible?!”

            “I don’t know,” Erwin said. “But it was her who took down the titans.”

            “You can’t be serious!” Hange said. Her eyes shot back to the dead titans on the ground. “There’s like twenty of them! She’s just a child!”

            “I know.” Erwin nodded. “But she did something while I still couldn’t see.”

            “What did she do?” Hange asked.

            “I’m not really sure, but she released some kind of light blast or something,” Erwin said.

            “That’s strange,” Hange said. “Are you sure about all of this?”  
            “No, not really,” Erwin said. “But who else could have taken down those titans? No one else was around.”

            “That is amazing!” Hange said, eagerly reaching for the girl’s horns. She ran her fingers over the broken ridges multiple times. “I can’t wait to study her! You have to let me do some experiments on her! I wonder what they’re made of! How strong are they?! How did they break?! Will they grow back?! How long will it take for them to grow back?!”

            “Hange, focus,” Erwin said.

            “Right, right, first things first. So what are you going to do with her?” Hange inquired. She scanned her eyes around the forest. “Do you think her parents are still around here somewhere?”  
            “If they are, they’re dead or will be soon,” Erwin said. “I highly doubt her parents would have just left her to wonder the forest on her own unless something terrible was happening to them. It’s really a miracle that she’s survived being out here as it is.”

            “I wonder how long she has been out here,” Hange said, looking over the girl’s body and clothes once she moved the cloak aside. “Her dress doesn’t look that badly damaged. So she probably hasn’t been out here for very long. Maybe a few hours? A day at the most?”

            “As for your other question,” Erwin said, “I’m going to keep her with me.”

            “What?!” Hange halted in her tracks. “Why would you do that?!” She regained her composer and ran back to his side. “Are you insane?!”

            “No, I’m not insane. I see promise in this little girl,” Erwin said.

            “But you don’t know anything about her or if she actually did something to the titans,” Hange said. “And what if she did? Would you even know how to control what she did?”

“The only thing we need to know right now is that she needs help. We can’t, in good conscious, just leave her out here for the titans to kill. Once she wakes up she can explain to us why she was out here, who she is, and what she did to the titans,” Erwin said.

            “And the reason for keeping her?” Hange probed.

“Because if a small child like this could take down twenty titans at once, imagine what she could do when she gets old enough to fight against them with us,” Erwin said.

“You are insane,” Hange said. “You know the higher ups aren’t going to go for this. You’re going to have to look for the girl’s family.”

“And where do you think I should look?” Erwin tossed her a glance. “There’s no way she and her family snuck out of the walls. No one in their right mind would do that, especially with a child. Even if they did manage to sneak out you know they would be dead long before they could make it back. The only way out of the walls is to go through the gates or climb over the wall. Opening the gate would be too obvious. So, assuming her parents did sneak out, they would have to climb over the wall at night to keep from being seen.”

“Well, yeah, I guess you have a point with that,” Hange said. “Then where did she come from? From somewhere outside the walls, but where?”

“That’ll be something else she can tell us when she wakes up,” Erwin said.

“And until that happens?” Hange asked.

“I’ll keep her with me,” he said.

“That means?” she asked.

“I’m going to adopt her,” Erwin said.

“What?!” Hange screamed. “As I said before, you _are_ insane! You can’t take care of a child! You have your job to do! That’s a lot of pressure as it is!”

“I can handle this just fine. She needs someone to take care of her,” Erwin said. “Also, I don’t want you to mention anything about what I’ve said here today to anyone. And you aren’t to mention her horns either.”

“Okay, but won’t that be hard to do once people noticed her horns?” Hange said. “It’s not like you can keep them hidden forever.” She reached out and fingered the nubs again. “I wonder what these strange lines are. Are they words?”

“We can keep her horns hidden with hoods and hats,” Erwin said.

“We?! What do you mean by that?!” Hange demanded.

“You’re going to help me train her and keep her healthy,” Erwin said. “We can’t trust anyone else with her care.”

“Moving a little fast there, aren’t you?” Hange asked. “How can you do this? What if her parents aren’t dead? What if she somehow managed to get over the wall herself and came out here? What if she still has family waiting for her to come back?”

“I’m not stupid enough to just take her in immediately. I’ll conduct a proper search for any living relatives. But, if there is no one around to take care of her, then she’ll need someone else to step up and take the job. If someone else gets their hands on her they might kill her because she’s different from the rest of us,” Erwin said. “She’ll be safest with us.”

“Ack! There it is again! Us!” Hange said. “Why do you have to drag me into this?! Please don’t pull me into this!”

“You’re already in it because I know I can trust you to keep her secrets,” Erwin said. “I know this girl will be a valuable asset to our cause in taking down the titans.”

            “Geez, you have such a one track mind. I still think you’re moving way to fast with this. But, fine, if you say so,” Hange said, knowing it would be no use to arguing with this man. “I’ll do what I can to help her and see what I can learn about her eccentricities.”

            “Good. It’s all been decided then. I want you to keep a close eye on this cut. Don’t let it get infected,” Erwin said.

            “Whatever you say,” Hange said, sighing. “She’s your baby. Honestly speaking, I never saw you as a father. I hope you don’t run her into the ground will all your military training, if you really get to keep her that is. And I’d like to say one last time that I still think you’re pushing this a bit fast though. She’s a child.” She eyed the girl’s pale face, hidden in the shadows of Erwin’s hood. “How old do you think she is? Possibly around five years or so?”

            “I’ll do what needs to be done to make her the best soldier we have ever seen,” Erwin said just as they exited the forest. The remaining team had reassembled, one of them holding onto his horse, all waiting for them to return. Like he knew he would, they all asked questions about the girl. “We found her out in the woods. Don’t worry about her. I’m taking full responsibility for her from this point on.”

            “Let me bandage her head before we leave,” Hange said. She rushed over to grab some medical equipment before going back over to Erwin and the girl. Using their bodies to shield her, she cleaned up the wound as best as she could then wrapped the bandage around her head and pulled the hood back over her. “There that’ll do for now. Just be sure to keep the hood on her head. It’ll help keep her _you know what_ hidden as well as keep some of the rain out of the cut.”

            Erwin, with the girl tight in one arm, grabbed the saddle horn and swung himself up into the saddle with practice ease.

            “Shouldn’t she ride in one of the wagons?” Hange asked, now on her own horse, rode up beside him.

            “No,” Erwin said. “I want to know when or if she wakes up during the ride back.” Lowering his voice, he added, “And I don’t want to take the risk of someone else seeing her horns if the hood falls of.”

            “Right. Just be careful with her,” Hange said. “She could have a concussion with that hit on her head.”

            Erwin nodded. He knew he had to be careful with her. He would make this ride back as smooth as he possible could, assuming no more titans appeared along the way. He would be in trouble if more showed up. Riding and fighting with a child in his arms was never part of his plan.

            “And I’d love to hear what you’re going to say to the higher ups about this,” Hange said. “What’s your plan?”  
            “I don’t have one just yet,” Erwin said.

            “Well, you better get one before we get back,” Hange said.

            “Don’t worry.” Erwin nodded. “I will. Let’s move out!”

            The horses pushed forward. All their eyes were scanning nervously and carefully for another titan attack. A couple hours into the ride the little girl in his arms moved just as thunder boomed above. Looking down at her, he watched as her face scrunched up in what appeared to be fear while her hand reached for his shirt. Her tiny hand clutched the wet fabric. His mind spun with so many questions about her. There was no possible way this little girl could have survived out here on her own when several well trained soldiers fell all the time against the titans. Yet she clearly did just a little while ago. How was it possible? How long had she been out here? Where were her parents? Did she even have parents? Did she come from behind the walls and no one ever knew about her _gifts_? What did she do to those titans in the forest? What type of abilities does she have?

            Maybe Hange was right. Maybe he was moving far too fast with this. He should slow down a bit. First thing first was to get back to safety. Then he could worry about were the girl came from and who she is.

…

            She woke up. Warm sunlight was shining into the room through the open curtains. She sat up and looked around. It was an unfamiliar plan room with only the bed, a nightstand, and a dresser inside of it. Seeing her reflection in the mirror over the dresser, she lifted her fingers and touched the bandage around her forehead that was making her skin itchy. The sounds of boots thumping on the floor made her look over to the door. Her heart pounded in her chest when it cracked open. A tall man with slicked back blonde hair walked in. Her fingers curled around the blanket. Her little heart strummed in her chest.

            “You’re finally awake,” he said. “You’ve been sleeping for two days straight.”

            She blinked at him. Who was this strange man talking to her?

            “My name is Erwin Smith,” Erwin said. “You’re currently in my room at the Survey Corps headquarters with in Wall Maria and Wall Rose.” He took a step forward but paused when she scooted back on the bed with a clear hint of fear and uncertainty in her blue eyes. “It’s all right. No one here is going to hurt you. I found you outside of the walls. You were in a forest when titans attacked. Do you know why you were out there?”

            She didn’t answer.

            “Do you know where your parents are?”

            She dropped her eyes to the blanket.

            “Will you tell me your name?”

            Still she said nothing.

            Erwin went silent. His mind wondering back to what Hange had said in the forest. The girl might have a concussion. Or she could possibly have amnesia. He asked, “Do you remember anything?”

            She lightly shook her head.

            “I see,” Erwin said, crossing his arms over his chest. He stood there for a few minutes before taking another step towards her. He paused when she jumped off the bed and tucked herself into the corner of the room. “I see. Looks like I’m going to have to earn your trust before anything else happens.”

            “Knock, knock,” a female voice said while the door opened again. “I’m coming in.”

            “Hange,” Erwin said.

            “She’s awake, huh?” Hange nodded. “That’s good.”

            “Maybe,” Erwin said.

            “Has she said anything yet?” Hange asked.

            “No, but she shook her head when I asked her if she remembered anything,” Erwin replied. “She’s being a little skittish.”

            “Oh, you know, I bet she’s hungry,” Hange said. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small loaf of bread. “And that’s why I brought this.” She handed it to Erwin. “Here. Give it to her.”

            “Right.” Erwin took the bread and walked around to the other side of the bed.

            The girl watched him warily. She scooted over a few inches when the blonde man moved closer to her then stopped. Confusion spun around in her head. She didn’t understand anything that was going on. Nor did she understand why this man was holding his hand out to her with something in it.

            “Here you go,” he said. He bent down and held the bread out to her. “Eat this. You’re probably hungry after sleeping for so long.”

            She looked at his hand, the bread, then up at his face.

            “It’s all right,” he said. “I’m not going to hurt you. We’re your friends. Do you understand?”

            The girl dropped her eyes back down to the bread. Her stomach rumbled.

            “Go on,” he insisted, poking his hand and the bread out closer for her.

            Swallowing, she slowly moved towards the man just enough to snatch the bread out of his hand and pull away. She peaked up at the man and woman before turning her attention to her treat. Bringing it up to her nose, she sniffed it before taking a small bite of it. She chewed it. It was a bit stale but satisfied her empty stomach. After she had finished the bread she looked around and fidgeted on the floor.

            “What’s wrong?” Erwin asked.

            She fidgeted more.

            “Is there something you need?” Erwin asked.

            “Uh, Commander,” Hange said, “considering she’s been sleeping for two days it’s probably safe to say that she needs to use the bathroom.”

            “Oh, of course,” Erwin said. “Hange, take her then.”

            “Are you sure?” Hange asked.

            “Yes,” Erwin said, standing up.

            The girl watched them. She watched as the woman walked over to her.

            “Hello there,” Hange said, holding out her hand. “Will you come with me? I’ll take you to the bathroom.”

            The girl hesitated before placing her hand into the woman’s hand. Letting the woman guide her off the floor, she followed her like a scared little puppy. Glancing around at the world around her as if she was trying to figure the place out. She was unaware of how both adults were keeping a close eye on her. The woman led her into a larger room then into another door that led to the bathroom, both rooms plainly decorated.

            “Here we go,” Hange’s said. “Do you need help?”

            She shook her head before using the facilities. Pushing up on her toes, she washed her hands and caught the woman’s eyes in the mirror. Her little body flinched. Her eyes went back to the water. Once all the soap was off her hands, she turned the water off. Sinking back to her feet, she noticed the shirt she was wearing. Placing her wet hands on it she pulled it away from her, noticing it was huge and practically falling off her small body.

            “That’s one of my shirts,” Hange said. “The commander was going to let you wear one of his but it was way bigger on you than mine. If you stay with him, he’ll get you some clothes that will fit you. But we can’t do that until we know who you are. Can you tell me your name?”

            The girl let her hands fall to her sides.

            “Where are your parents?” Hange placed her hands on her knees and bent lower to the girl to study her eyes. “Can you tell me why you were outside of the walls?”

            The girl looked around the small room.

            “That’s okay,” Hange said standing back up. “If you don’t feel like you can tell me you don’t have to. Let’s go back to the bedroom shall we?”

            The girl instantly turned back to the door. With her tiny hands she opened it and left the room with the woman following her. This time she led the way back into the bedroom. Once there she climbed back onto the bed and pulled the covers up over her head and laid down on her side, unaware of Erwin watching her every move before heading out of the room to talk to the woman.

            The girl looked back over to the door. It was still partially open so she could still hear the adults’ voices as they spoke to each other.

…

            “Have you been able to find anything out about her?” Hange asked.

            “No,” Erwin said. “And there has been no reports of a missing child. I believe she really is all alone.”

            “So that means you’re going to keep her?” Hange asked. “How is that going to work? You can’t have a child running around the headquarters here, especially if she really does have the powers that you saw.”

            “I’ve already talked to our superiors,” Erwin said.

            “Seriously?! When?!”

            “Yesterday,” Erwin said. “I told them I found a young girl who possibly has amnesia and asked for permission to take care of her while I search for her parents.”

            “And now that you’re pretty sure she’s on her own?”

            “I told them there have been no reports of a missing child, but I’m still looking,” Erwin said.

            “No way it can be this easy,” Hange said.

            “It wasn’t,” Erwin said. “I had to do a lot of talking to convince them that this girl could be a valuable asset in the future. I believe training her from this young age to fight titans will be a lot more affective than having men and women choose to come into our Corps.”

            “You didn’t tell them about her horns and wings, did you?!” Hange gasped.

            “Of course not,” Erwin said. “I told you that I wouldn’t do that. That will only remain between the two of us.”

            “And what about the girl? How are you going to keep her quiet about that?”

            “I’ll just have to explain it to her that showing those to people are not a good thing,” Erwin said. “It might take a while but she’ll come to understand, especially as she gets older. Until then I’ll keep her as isolated from other people as much as I can.”

            “Well, I still think you’re out of your mind for doing this,” Hange said. “But I trust you and will do what I can to help.”

            “Good.” Erwin nodded. “There’s going to be times when she’s going to need a woman to talk to.”

            “As long as I get to participate in her training,” Hange said. “I want to see this power of hers you spoke of. With that she might be a very well be an affective tool against the titans depending on what is it and how she uses it.”

            “Did you learn anything from her while you took her to the bathroom?” Erwin asked.

            “Nothing much. I still believe it’s possible she has isolated memory loss,” Hange said. “She didn’t have any trouble using the bathroom at all. But I won’t know for sure until she starts talking to us.”

            “Understood,” Erwin said. “We’ll give her a little more time for her to talk.”

            “All right,” Hange said with a heavy sigh. “You’re the boss here.”

…

            The girl pulled the blanket tightly around her. She had no idea what those two people were talking about or what they wanted with her. Her fingers wondered up to her broken horns on her head. She had no idea where they had come from but she knew they were always there.

Sleepiness began to over come her as she lay there in the now quiet room. It caused her eyelids to grow heavy. As she drifted off to sleep one word slipped softly off her tongue. A word that was familiar as it was unfamiliar. She said, “Titans…”

…

            Erwin walked back into the bedroom after getting some extra bedding from the supply closet, his eyes immediately dropping to the girl sleeping in his bed. She was still fast asleep right where he had left her a few minutes ago. In fact, she had stayed right where she was all day. She did nothing but silently stare at the bed or curiously glance around the room. She never said a word the whole time she had been awake today. It made him wonder how much of her silence was out of fear and how much was possibly just the way she was normally. With the powers he knew she had it was possible that she was just naturally quiet. A whole lot of people would be if they had the same abnormalities that this girl did, unless there was something more sinister at play. Surely someone else out there knew about this girl’s abilities. They could possibly try and take her back. What would he do then? If they calmed to be her family then he wouldn’t have much choice but to give her back. But what if they were mean to her? How could he let her go?

            Erwin dropped his newly gathered blanket and pillow on the floor. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. For several minutes he just stared at the girl asleep in his bed. Her hair was a couple shades brighter than it was when he found her in the forest now that it was dry. The bruise on her forehead was still shining from when he changed the bandage earlier. It would probably take a while for it to heal. And the cut would probably be with her for life or take a few years to fully fade away. They were lucky it didn’t get infected. Who knows how long she had been wondering out in those woods before he found her? Or, did she find him? He wasn’t sure which it actually was. And he knew he probably never would know which it really was. He was just grateful that she had shown up and saved him whether it was intentional or not. He was now living to fight another day.

            Pushing all that from his mind he focused on trying to figure out a way to get this girl to speak to him. But what could that be? She was a child not an adult so speaking to her like an adult wouldn’t work at all. So what would? Then it hit him. She was a child. So a toy should do the trick. The only question is what type of toy. A baby doll? Did she even like baby dolls? Perhaps a teddy bear? He couldn’t recall a single kid who didn’t like a teddy bear. The decision was made. Tomorrow he would pick her up a teddy bear.

            He started to push off the bed and paused when she rolled over on her side, facing him, her broken horns now fully in his view. He was also going to have to pick her up a hat to cover her horns. Then another question hit him. What happened to her wings? He knew, despite his blurry vision, that he saw that she had wings. Bird like in shape but seemingly too small to actually fly with since the good wing was tucked up against her back. He needed to keep them hidden from the people as well. Since they weren’t showing at the moment he figured it wasn’t an immediate concern like her horns were. And whatever attack she used on the titans. If it was so easy for her to take down so many in one shot, then he could easily imagine that amount of damage she could do to humans. Getting that under control moved fast to the top of his list.

            First thing first was gaining her trust, then getting her to understand the importance of keeping her horns, wings, and powers a secret, and then to train her to use her powers to destroy the titans.

            Erwin pushed off the bed. Walking back over to his blanket and pillow, he spread them out then laid down. He didn’t particularly care for sleeping on the floor but didn’t want to crowd the girl. Eventually he would take back his bed and get her a bed of her own. Which brought up another issue, she needed a room of her own. His current one only had one bedroom, a bathroom, and a small living room. He was going to have to move to another room that had two bedrooms. But that could wait until later. After all he still need to give it a little time to see if anyone filled a missing child report. The girl could still have a family that’s looking for her or not aware that she’s missing yet. The though sent a wave of dread coursing through his veins, though he didn’t know why. It caused him to stare up at the ceiling, thinking in the moonlit room for over an hour before sleep finally fell upon him.

…

**Author’s Notes: I’m still new to AoT so I might get a few things wrong. If I do tell me what it is and I’ll fix it. Some ages have to be changed for this story to work but it’s only a minor thing.**


	2. Her Name is Rain

Her Name is Rain

            The silent room filled with a small clank. The girl had finished her oatmeal and put the spoon down in her bowl. She picked up the small cup of milk with both hands and drank it before sitting it back down on the tray with the bowl that was in front of her. She pushed it towards Erwin who was sitting at the edge of the bed in a chair patiently waiting for her to finish since he was already done with his.

            “Are you finished?” Erwin asked.

            She nodded.

            “Very well then,” Erwin said. Standing up he picked the tray up and headed for the door. Opening it he turned back to the girl to find she was staring at him curiously before dropping her blue eyes back down to the blanket. “I have to run into town for a while. I won’t be gone long. Hange is going to be watching you until I get back. Behave for her and I might bring you back a present.”

            The girl circled her finger over the blanket.

            “All right then. I’ll be back in a little while,” Erwin said, closing the door behind him.

            A minute later and enthusiastic knock came from the door seconds before it opened up revealing the woman she had come to know as Hange. The woman smiled at her. “Hello, hello! How are you doing today, sweetie?”

            The girl shifted on the bed.

            “Still don’t feel like talking, huh?” Hange asked. She headed over to the bed with a medical kit in her hand. “Well, that’s all right. You can talk when you feel like it. If you don’t mind, I’d like to change the bandage on your head and take a look at the cut you have. Is that all right? I promise it won’t hurt.” When the girl didn’t protest she sat down and opened the box she had with her before reaching for the girl. A soft smile appeared on her lips when the young red haired girl flinched. She lowered her hands to her lap. “It’s all right. I’m not going to hurt you.” She held her hands out to the girl, palms up. “See? It’s just my hands.”

            The girl glanced at the woman’s hands. Slowly, she reached and tapped her finger on the tip of Hange’s finger before pulling back.

            “You’re such a cutie,” Hange said. “I’m going to remove the bandages now. You need fresh ones on and more medication so your wound will heal properly. Do you understand?”

            She nodded.

            “Such a good girl,” Hange said.

            The girl flinched when the woman brought her hands to her head again but remained still. A cool wave of air brushed over her slightly warm skin that was heated from the bandage. It felt good for her to have it off. She reached up and touched the cut, wincing at the pain when it shot through her. She whimpered. A single tear leaked out of her eye.

            “I know it hurts,” Hange said. Reaching out she brushed the tear away. “It won’t hurt for much longer. Now, I have to put some medicine on that cut. It’s going to sting a bit, but only for a few seconds. Do you understand?”

            The little girl nodded.

            “Okay, here we go,” Hange said. Dipping the swab in the medicine she reached up and dabbed it on the cut.

            The girl whimpered. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she hugged them tightly. More tears leaked out of her eyes from the stinging.

            “I’m so sorry!” Hange said, crying herself. “I know it hurts, but it must be done! We have to keep it clean or else it’ll get infected! Just hold on a bit longer! You poor baby!”

            The girl looked up at the crying woman. Her eyes filled with confusion. She had no idea why the woman was crying. Hange wasn’t the one who was hurt. Reaching out with her small hands she placed them on Hange’s cheeks.

            “Huh?” Hange blinked in confusion. “What are you doing?”

            The girl didn’t replay. She only brushed her hands against Hange’s cheeks, wiping away the tears.

            “Did you…did you do that because I wiped your tears away a minute ago?” Hange asked.

            The girl patted Hange’s cheeks then placed her hands back down on the bed.

            Hange smiled and continued to clean the girl’s wound and placed another bandage around her head. “There. All done down.”

…

            Erwin walked alone. He walked through the halls of the headquarters, occasionally catching bits and pieces of conversations amongst the men and women. Typically he didn’t make it a habit to spy on what others were saying, but he had a motive this time. He had to know if rumors were going through the ranks yet. So far the only thing he heard was people questioning his decision to adopt this child he brought back to the headquarters if her parents couldn’t be found.

            “Has he gone insane?” one person asked. “We don’t know anything about this girl. For all we know she could have some contagious illness.”

            “She’s already be checked out,” another one said. “Besides, I have to agree with Erwin on this one.”

            “Why?” a third one asked.

            “I don’t know,” he said. “I guess someone just has a better chance of becoming a powerful fighter when they start off young.”

            “That’s crazy,” the first one said. “Who knows how that will affect a child?”

            “Well, what would you do with her?”

            “I don’t know. Give her up to someone else who can take care of her?”

            “Maybe you’re right.”

            “It’s not our decision though.”

            “Then forget it. I’m out of here.”

            Erwin expected that much. He knew plenty of people were going to question his motives with this one. If only he could keep the girl completely secret from everyone else. But he knew that wasn’t possible. At least, unless he locked her up in a cellar somewhere. And that couldn’t happen. While he wanted to keep her abnormalities a secret, he still wanted her to know how to deal with people.

            The bright sun penetrated his eyes when he stepped out of the doors. The air was warm, the sky bright blue. It reminded him of the little girl’s eyes. And of his current task. He proceeded towards the town. Making his way through the chatting people, laughing kids, and the smells of breakfast lingering in the air. It took maybe fifteen minutes to find a small store of toys. A tiny bell jingled when he entered in to it. He nodded at the storeowner when he said hello then continued in through the building. It was littered with handmade toys. Rocking horses were delicately carved, as were other wooden toys, wooden trains sat on selves just begging to be bought, several dolls also sat along the shelves with hand sewn dresses. A minute later, he found what he was looking for. There were about ten bears of all sizes sitting on a single shelf. One in particular caught his eye. The fur was lightly tan in color, black button eyes, and wore a red ribbon around its neck. The ribbon reminded him of the girl’s red hair. He decided that was the one he was going to get for her. So he picked it up and headed back towards the old man.

            “Is that all?” the old man asked.

            “Yes,” Erwin said. He dug his money out of his pocket, paid for the bear, and then headed for the door. “Thank you.”

            “Thank you,” the old man said. “Come again any time.”

            The bell jingled upon his exit. He turned and head on down the busy street to see if he could find a hat for her. A window display caught his eye. It was of two dresses. One was for an adult while the other was for a child. Both were pale blue with white lace decorating the neck, shirt, and cuffs. His mind, for whatever reason, pictured the girl in the dress. She looked as cute as could be in it. But he would not be able to get it for her. She was destined to become a soldier. Dresses would only get in the way of fighting. He was going to have to get her use to wearing pants instead.

            He pushed on. After about five minutes of looking, he came upon a small hat shop and entered into it. Strolling through the small room full of men and women’s hats, it didn’t take him long to find a straw hat with a string attached to it that he thought would work. It would take a few years for the girl to completely grow into it, but that was fine. Next he went to a store next door and picked her up a couple of shirts and pants before finally heading back to the Survey Corps. Headquarters.

…

            “Let me know if the bandage is too tight. I can always loosen it up,” Hange announced as she checked her work to make sure it wasn’t too tight or too loose. “Everything looked fine. No infection appears to be setting into the wound. You’re lucky. Some people get bad infection to the point their limbs have to be cut off.”

            The girl looked at her with alarm in her eyes, her hands grabbing her head in desperation to keep it.

            “Oh don’t worry,” Hange said. “That’s not going to happen to you. You’re fine like I said.”

            The girl settled back down into the bed until she heard a strange noise coming from the window.

            “Sounds like some of the troops are working with their horses,” Hange said.

            The girl jumped off the bed. She ran over to the window. Pushing upon her toes she looked out. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Looking back over to Hange, she pointed out the window.

            “What’s wrong?” Hange stood up from the bed and walked over to her. She peered out to see three men and their horses riding around the grounds. “They’re good, aren’t they? And our horses are the best.”

            She looked up at her.

            “Hm?” Hange looked down to the girl. “What’s wrong?”  
            She pointed to the window again.

            “Do you not know what horses are?” Hange asked. The girl nodded. “That’s what those men are riding. They’re called horses. Their animals we use for long distance travels. We take them out on explorations of the outside world beyond the walls. Some also use them just for fun. They’re really sweet once you get to know them. Some can also be mean if they want to be. But ours are always nice. We need them to be reliable after all.”

            The girl looked back out the window, her eyes widened with curiosity as she watched the amazing creatures moving around outside. So much lost at their graceful moves, she leaned forward and hit her head on the glass. The impact caused her to drop back to her feet. She rubbed her now red forehead.

            Hange couldn’t help but giggle. “You got to be careful. That window will get you. Here, let me open it for you.” She reached up, unlocked it, and pushed it open with a low whoosh. A warm breeze blew into the room, it brought the smell of the horses and fresh hay from the stalls in with it. She looked down at the girl figuring this was the first time she smelled horses and hay. “There you go. Now you can see them better. And the breeze is nice as well.”

            The girl stepped back up to the window. Pulling herself upon it, she hung her arms out the window while staring curiously at the horses.

            “Oh crap!” Hange cursed. Fumbling, she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and tided it around the girl’s head to cover her horns. The girl, too distracted by the horses, didn’t even notice. “That was close. Erwin would have killed me if I let someone see our horns. This is going to be a bit more tricky than I thought.”

            With a relaxing sigh Hange walked back over to the bed and sat down. Crossing her legs, she watched the girl as she continued to stare out at the horses. A while later, the sound of boots thumping against the floor pulled her eyes over to the door just before Erwin walked in. She said, “Welcome back.”

            Erwin nodded at her then looked at the girl. He asked, “What’s she doing?”  
            “Looking at the horses,” Hange replied. “I could be wrong, but I don’t think she’s ever seen one before. Or she doesn’t remember seeing them. So did you get everything you were going after?”  
            “I did,” Erwin said. He sat his purchases down on the bed before walking over to the window.

            The girl looked back over her should when she felt the man behind her. She dropped her feet back to the floor, looking like a scolded child caught doing something she shouldn’t have been.

            “It’s all right. You’re not in trouble. You can look at the horses later. There’s something I want to give you,” Erwin said. He waved his hand at the bed then walked over to it. Sitting down, he picked up the bear. “This is a present for you.”

            The girl tilted her head. With small, timid steps, she wondered slowly over to him.

            “Go ahead,” Erwin encouraged.

            Hesitantly, the girl reached up and took the bear from him. She inspected it before hugging it to her chest.

            “I have something else for you,” Erwin said. Picking up the hat, he placed it on her head. “We need to keep your horns covered. This will help with that. For now the bandana you’re wearing will work since your horns are so small right now. But I’m sure they’ll grow a bit bigger at some point.”

            “Oh, I wonder how big they’ll get,” Hange said. “I can’t wait to see!”

            The girl hugged the bear then looked up at the man. A small question slipped through her lips.

            “Did she actually speak?” Hange asked, leaning forward.

            “Could you speak up, please? We can’t understand you if you mumble,” Erwin said.

            The girl stared down at the floor for a while before bringing her eyes up to him. Softly, she asked, “Are you my dad?”

            “Huh?” Erwin’s eye widened. “No, I’m not. Do you not know who your dad is?”

            “No,” she whispered.

            “Do you know why you were out in that forest?” Erwin asked. “Or why you would have been beyond the safety of the walls?”

            “No,” she said.

            “Do you realize that you killed twenty titans?” Erwin asked.

            “Titans?” Tears filled her eyes. “I don’t know.”

            Erwin looked back at Hange.

            “Do you know your name?” Hange asked.

            “No,” she said.

            “Do you remember anything?” Erwin asked.

            “No,” the girl said. Hugging the bear to her chest she dropped to her knees and cried. “I don’t understand.”

            “I knew it,” Hange said. “She doesn’t remember certain things.”

            Erwin sighed. Pushing off the bed, he got down on the floor and pulled the girl into his lap. Lightly stroking her back, he said, “Shh…it’s all right. You’re safe here. I’m going to take care of you from now on.”

            “You…” She looked up at him. “You will?”  
            “I will.” Erwin nodded, brushing away her tears. “We’re going to need a name for you. We can’t keep calling you the girl. So…how about Rain?”

            “Rain?” Hange lifted an eyebrow at her friend.

            “What’s wrong with that?” Erwin asked.

            “Just curious as to why you’d pick something like that,” Hange said.

            “Because I found her out in the rain,” Erwin said.

            Hange frowned. “Very original.”

            “Do you have something better?” Erwin asked.

            “Oh, I don’t know,” Hange said. “How about Lilly?”

            “You’re not going to naming my daughter after a flower,” Erwin said.

            “What?! You’re already calling her your daughter?!” Hange gasped. “Geez! When you’ve made up your mind about something you don’t fool around!”

            “You’ve known that for years,” Erwin said.

            “I know but…” Hange’s voice trailed off. “Fine. Rain Smith it is then. So when are you going to start training her?”

            “I think tomorrow would be best. We’ll start off slow of course,” Erwin said. He dropped his eyes down to the girl in his arms. She had fallen asleep in his warm embrace. “It must be very hard for her to be so young and have no memories.”

            “Yeah.” Hange nodded in agreement. “Looks like we’re never going to get anything from her. It’s possible she won’t remember much anyway when she gets her memories back since she’s so young. She can’t be more than five years old or so.”

            “Possibly,” Erwin said. Carefully, he pushed off the floor and laid her back down on the bed. Her removed the straw hat from her, placed it on the nightstand, and then pulled the cover up over her.

            “She seems to already like the teddy bear you got her,” Hange sad, eyeing how tightly the girl was holding it to her chest.

            Erwin nodded in agreement.

            “She also loves horses apparently,” Hange said. “You should have seen the look on her face when she saw them.”

            “That’s good,” Erwin said. “She’ll need to love them if she’s going to ride them. I’ll introduce her to them tomorrow. She can start off riding my horse until we can get her a horse of her own.”

            “I don’t think you’ll have a problem with that,” Hange said. “Are you going to teach her all those tricks that you do?”  
            “Possibly,” Erwin said. “But first we need to see what she can do.”

            “And that means?” Hange said.

            “Her memories might be gone, but her instincts should still be intact,” Erwin said. “It’s just a theory but I suspect that this might not be the first time she’s dealt with titans.”

            “Jumping to conclusions a bit, aren’t you?” Hange.

            “Only time will tell that,” Erwin said.

            “I’ll never understand you,” Hange said, sighing. She turned her eyes back to the girl. A smile formed on her face despite a lingering doubt on making this innocent looking red haired angel fight against demons like the titans.

…

            “Arms up,” Erwin said, kneeling down on the floor of his bedroom so he could help Rain get her clothes on.

            “Okay.” Rain raised her hands over her head to allow the man to pull on her shirt.

            “That’s a good girl,” Erwin said. He grabbed her hat off the bed and placed it on her head where Hange’s bandanna still was. “There. Now we’re ready to leave. Remember to keep the hat on at all times if you take off the bandanna.”

            “Where are we going?” Rain asked.

            “I’m going to show you around the grounds after we eat breakfast then we’re going to start your training today,” Erwin said.

            “Training?” Rain tilted her head. Her curious blue eyes inspecting the man in front of her.

            “I’m a soldier of the Survey Corps,” Erwin said. “We fight against the titans menace.”

            “Men-nace?” Rain asked.

            “ _Menace_ , Rain,” Erwin said. “It’s a thing or person that causes harm to others.”

            “Oh,” Rain said. “Am I a menace?”

            “Why would you ask me that?” Erwin inquired.

            “You said I hurt titans before,” Rain said. “I caused harm. I’m a menace.”

            “No, Rain,” Erwin said. He placed his hand on her head. “You’re not a menace. Titans are dangerous. You were only defending yourself against them.”

            “Okay!” Rain smiled.

            Erwin stood up and headed for the door. “Come along then. It’s time for breakfast.”

            “Okay.” Rain followed after him. While walking beside him, she ran her blue eyes over the wood and stonewalls of the headquarters, taking it all in.

            “Remember the route we take,” Erwin said. “There will be times you need to find your way around on your own. You’ll learn where everything is in time. I’m also working on getting us a different room so you can have your own space.”

            “Okay,” Rain said. She eyed the doors as they passed by them, wondering what was behind them. Curiosity got the better of her. She stopped at a door. Staring at it, she slowly reached up to the door handle.

            “Rain,” Erwin said tightly.

            Rain stiffened and turned back to him. “Yes?”

            “You shouldn’t go into another person’s living quarters without their permission,” Erwin said.

            “I’m sorry,” Rain said.

            “Come on,” Erwin beckoned.

            Rain ran back up to his side.

            “These other rooms are the living quarters of some of my fellow soldiers,” Erwin said. “Some of them won’t appreciate having a little girl snooping around where she doesn’t belong. Do you understand?”  
            “I do,” Rain said.

            “And I expect you to ask me before you take off,” Erwin said. “And I do not want you to wonder off the headquarter grounds without me. It’s not safe for a little girl to be wondering around on her own.”

            “Okay,” Rain said.

            “Good,” Erwin said. He turned down a hall and entered into another room. “This is the dinning hall.”

            Rain looked around curiously. This room had several tables and chairs inside of it, lined up in rows. Some of the chairs were filled with people while some people were standing around. When everyone turned their attention to them, Rain sucked in her breath. Her heart thrummed rapidly in her chest. She tucked behind Erwin’s leg and clung to his pant leg.

            “So that’s her?” a voice asked.

            “Yeah, apparently.”

            “What’s Erwin thinking?”

            “We barely have enough food as it is. Why would be bring a child back here to feed?”

            “Are you saying he should have left her on her own to die?”

            Rain squeaked and tightened her hold on Erwin’s pants.

            “It’s all right, Rain,” Erwin said. “They’re just talking. Like I said before, no one here is going to hurt you.”

            “Okay,” Rain said. She halfway stepped out from behind Erwin’s leg but continued to hold onto his pant leg. Her eyes continued to run cautiously over the people in the room. She barely noticed Erwin gathering their food and drinks before leading her towards a table. She also barely noticed when her adopted dad picked her up and placed her in a chair.

            “Time to eat now,” Erwin said, scooting her closer to the table.

            “Okay.” Rain turned her eyes back to her food. It was oatmeal again and a cup of milk. Picking up the spoon, she ate it without complain and drank her milk.

            “Good morning, Rain!” Hange sang out before she plopped down in a chair across from the little girl with her own breakfast in hand.

            “Good morning,” Rain said through a mouthful of oatmeal.

            “Rain, don’t talk with your mouthful,” Erwin said.

            Rain swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

            “You’re so cute,” Hange said. “Don’t worry about it. Erwin has talked plenty of times with food in his mouth. We all do it.”

            “I do not,” Erwin protested.

            “He does,” Hange whispered to the girl. “Don’t listen to him.”

            Rain smiled.

            “Was there something you wanted?” Erwin asked.

            “Nothing much,” Hange said, spooning some of her own oatmeal. “I just thought I’d tagalong today and watch what all you do with her. I want to see if, you know, she does that _thing_ again.”

            “I highly doubt we’ll get to that point in one day,” Erwin said.

            “Possibly,” Hange said. “But I still want to observe her and start taking note for future references.”

            “You’re going to cover all the angles, huh?” Erwin lifted an eyebrow at her.

            “You bet I am.” Hange winked at the girl. “We’ve got to take care of our little girl after all. Training her to fight or not, she’s still as cute as can be. By the way, did you manage to get a bigger room?”

            “Not yet,” Erwin said. “I was going to deal with that later today. I have my eye on one particular room. It has a storage closet in it. It should be big enough for her to sleep in. After all, it’s only for sleeping. It’s not like she’s going to be spending every minute of everyday in there.”

            “You’ve got a point there,” Hange said, her eyes roaming over the girl’s body. “I could be wrong but it doesn’t look like she’s going to get very big. Though she’s going to be very pretty. I’m sure she’ll be popular among the boys.”

            Erwin frowned.

            “Popular among boys?” Rain asked. She looked up at Erwin. “What does that mean?”

            “It means-” Hange started.

            “It means I’m going to teach you to properly deal with boys when the time comes,” Erwin said. “So don’t worry about it until then.”

            “Huh?” Rain tilted her head, unsure of what was going on.

            Hange laughed. “You’ve barely had her for a day and you’re already defensive against her having a boyfriend. You’re going to be fun to watch when she gets interest in boys.”

            “She has a goal to achieve,” Erwin said.

            “You mean _you_ have a goal to achieve,” Hange said. “What makes you think she’ll even want to fight against titans?”

            “What choice will she have?” Erwin asked. He glanced around the room to see if anyone was close enough to hear their conversation before adding, “With her _gifts_ what’re the chances of her having a normal life?”

            Hange sighed. Propping her elbow on the table, she rested her chin in her palm. “You have a very sad point there. With _those_ around it would take someone very special to over look them.” She sighed again. “And there’s not many would will look beyond them. It’s so sad.”

            “She won’t have time to worry about relationships anyway,” Erwin said.

            “So you’re going to train her from dust till dawn,” Hange said. “Well, I’ll tell you right now that I won’t stand for it. I won’t allow you to work our baby into the ground. She’s just a child. She needs to have fun.”

            “She’ll have plenty of fun at the right times,” Erwin said. “Most of the time she will be in training.”

            “I’m going to have to watch you like a hawk, aren’t I?” Hange glared at him. “You have no idea how to handle a child.”

            “Like you know more about them than I do,” Erwin said.

            “I know you can’t work them like adults,” Hange said.

            “I’m not. I’ll start her out slow enough,” Erwin said. “Don’t worry about it. She’s in good hands.”

            “Of course she is,” Hange said.

            “I finished,” Rain said, pushing her bowl away from her.

            “Such a good girl,” Hange said.

            “All right,” Erwin said, picking up their empty dishes and walked away. “Wait here for a moment.”

            Rain rested her chin down on the table. Kicking her legs, she glanced around the room. There were still a few people in the dinning hall with them but they seemed to not care that she was there anymore. Occasionally, someone would walk by their table. She would glance at them before dropping her eyes down to the wooden table and shift uncomfortably. After a minute of fidgeting, she glanced up at Hange. Connecting eyes with her, she smiled.

            “Oh,” Hange drawled. “That’s a mischievous look if I’ve ever seen one. I bet you’re not going to be as easy to deal with as Erwin thinks.”

            Rain’s eyes sparkled as if to answer Hange’s question with a yes.

            “This might be fun after all,” Hange said.

            “All right,” Erwin said upon joining them again. “Let’s go.”

            Rain wiggled to push her seat back. Once she had enough room, she slid off the chair and onto the floor. She followed after Erwin with Hange following calmly behind them. She stayed close beside Erwin, clinging to his pants like before, while the man gave her a quick tour of the headquarters. He showed her where his office was should she ever need him when he was in there, he showed her where Hange’s rooms, and several other places that he might be. Soon the small group wondered outside. Despite the straw hat over her head, the sun was still bright enough that she had to shut her eyes. Once adjusted enough, she opened her eyes to the green luscious grass around them and the warm dirt under their shoes. The sound of the horses caught her attention. Her eyes lit up when she saw two of the wonderful beasts walking by.

            “There it is again,” Hange said. “We better show her the horses first.”

            “Very well,” Erwin said, moving forward. “Come along, Rain.”

            Rain fell into step with him, rushing only a little to keep up with his longer legs. They headed to their right and rounded the stone building. Finally they reached the backside of it. Standing a hundred yards away from the headquarters was the stable that housed the horses. A couple horses were out being handled by their trainers while several were poking their heads over the wooden railings of the paddocks. She gasped. “So many.”

            “Let’s go say hello to them,” Hange said. “What do you say?”

            “Can we?” Rain turned her eyes up to Erwin.

            Erwin nodded and headed towards the stables.

            Rain looked everywhere. The smells of the horsed, hay, and droppings penetrated her nose. It bothered her for a moment, but after a while she got use to the smell and barely noticed it there anymore. The only way her feet kept move was by keeping her hand on Erwin’s pants as they wondered into the barn. Her little body bumped into his leg when he suddenly stopped. Adjusting her skew hat, she looked up at him. The man was stroking the long nose of a brown horse. Her eyes widened. The animal was way bigger up close than she thought it was. Her fingers tightened around the fabric of his pants.

            “Rain, this is Jet,” Erwin said, still stroking his horse. “She’s one of the fastest we have.” He looked down to find the girl had become timid again. Putting his hands under her arms, he lifted her up. “It’s all right. Jet’s really gentle.”

            Rain held tightly onto Erwin until she felt the breath of the horse on her skin. She turned her eyes to it. The horse flicked her ear. She smiled. Reaching out, she placed the tip of her fingers on Jet’s nose. The horse nudged her hand, begging to be stroked. She giggled and did as the horse asked. Placing both hands on the horse, she stroked its soft fur.

            “Oh, that’s so cute,” Hange squealed. “Let her ride Jet!”

            “Ride? Can I ride her?” Rain looked back at Erwin, her eyes sparkling innocently.

            “Well, I suppose it would be alright,” Erwin said, sitting the girl back down on the ground. He reached for the latch and unlocked the stall then grabbed the bridle that was hanging by the door.

            “Oh, Commander Erwin,” a voice said. “I didn’t expect to see you today.”

            Rain turned her eyes to the new voice. It came from a man, a few inches short than Erwin, with short black hair and eyes. Her hand latched onto Erwin’s pant leg when the man looked at her.

            “I was just showing Rain around,” Erwin said.

            “So this is the little girl everyone’s been talking about,” the man said.

            Rain tucked behind Erwin.

            “She’s shy,” he said.

            “Rain, this is Ross,” Erwin said. “He takes care of the horses here. You’ll see him a lot.”

            “It’s nice to meet you, Rain,” Ross said.

            Rain peaked out from behind Erwin’s leg.

            “I guess it’ll take a little time for her to get use to me,” Ross said with a small laugh. He stood up and walked away. “Let me know if you need anything. I have work to do.”

            Rain then watched curiously as Erwin slipped the strange device over the horse’s muzzle and head then led her out of the stall. Seeing the complete size of the animal, she tilted backwards a bit, landing in Hange’s waiting hands. She looked up at Hange, blinking a few times before smiling. “I fell.”

            “You sure did,” Hange said, sitting her back on her feet. “We better follow Erwin and Jet.”

            “Okay,” Rain said. Dutifully, she followed Erwin to a small opening where he tied the horse up to a post. He then stepped over to more strange objects sitting on bars that were mounted on the wall. “What are those?”  
            “They’re saddles and blankets,” Erwin said, lifting one off a bar. “This first one is a blanket. It protects the horse’s back from the saddle.” He placed the blanket on the horse then grabbed a saddle. “And the saddle here is the second thing that goes on the horse. This allows us to ride more comfortably on the horse rather than going bareback.”

            “Bareback?” Rain asked.

            “Bareback means riding on a horse with no saddle or blanket,” Hange said, stroking her hand over the horse’s side. “It’s fun. You’ll be able to try it one day.”

            “Okay.” Rain nodded. She turned her eyes back to Erwin. She watched intently while he explained what he was doing and the parts of the saddle.

            “This is the girth. It goes around the horse like this to keep the saddle in place,” Erwin said. “These are the stirrups. You put your feet into them and tap your heels against the horse’s side when you want her to go. You’re going to be a bit short to reach them, but once you get taller you’ll be able to. Depending on how the horse was trained you can also give the horse signals to make different moves through whistles or other noises like clucking your tongue.”

            “Oh,” Rain said.

            “Up you go now,” Erwin said. He picked her up and placed her on the saddle.

            “So high,” Rain said, looking down. “I’ll fall.”

            “Don’t worry,” Hange said. “Erwin and I will stay right beside you. We’ll catch you if you fall. Just hold onto the saddle horn for now.”

            Rain nodded. Her small hands clasped around the horn in front of her.

            “Let’s go!” Hange said.

            Erwin unhitched the horse and led them out of the barn.

            Rain kept her hands tight on the horn for several minutes until she got the feel of the horse. Then she loosened her grip and held her arms out to her sides.

            “Well, it looks like she’s got good balance already,” Hange said, pulling a notebook out of her pocket she started scribbling notes down. “Interesting considering the fact she might not have ever been around horses before. She could be gifted.”

            “Let’s not jump to conclusions just yet,” Erwin said. “She’s only a child.”

            “Says the one who’s basically already adopted her,” Hange said.

            “I like horses,” Rain said. “Jet is very friendly.”

            “That she is,” Erwin said. He allowed her a full hour of riding before deciding it was time to stop and move on to another activity. Tying the reins to a low tree branch, Erwin lifted Rain off the saddle.

            “Whoa,” Rain said, wobbling until she plopped down on the ground. “My legs feel funny.”

            “They do that until you get use to riding,” Hange said, sitting down under the tree’s shade.

            “Oh,” Rain said, rubbing her legs. “What we do now?”

            “I’m going to let you rest a little until your legs feel better then I’m going to start on your training,” Erwin said.

            “I’m training?” Rain asked.

            “You’re going to become a titan slayer,” Erwin said.

            “Titan,” Rain said. “You said that all before.”

            “All right, that’s enough resting,” Erwin said. “Stand up.”

            Rain hopped to her feet. She watched as Erwin lifted the palm of his hands to her.

            “I want you to throw a punch at my hand,” Erwin instructed.

            “Why?” Rain tilted her head.

            “We have to start somewhere,” Erwin said.

            “Oh,” Rain said. Without realizing it her body snapped into a fighting stance. She held her fists up to her face. Her eyes locked onto Erwin’s right hand. Without warning, she struck out with her fist with speed a five year old shouldn’t have. The smack of her skin hitting his rang out into the air, surprising the adults.

            “What the heck?!” Hange shrieked.

            “Did I do wrong?” Rain asked. Her eyebrows turned up in worry. She tucked her hands behind her back. “Sorry.”

“That was amazing!” Hange said. “You did wonderfully! I wasn’t expecting that! It appears that you do have fighting experience even as a small child! Despite the fact you have amnesia you’re body still remembers how to defend itself! It’s amazing! It’s fantastic!”

“It is,” Erwin said.

“I have to see them!” Hange then said. “I have to see her wings!”

Erwin looked around cautiously. No one was in close proximity to them. “All right then. But make it a quick look before people come near.”

“Yes, yes! Of course!” Hange said, drooling. She got up on her knees and placed her hands on Rain’s shoulders, dropping her notebook and pen to the ground. “Do it!”

“Wings?” Rain asked.

“When I found you out in the forest you had wings on your back but they disappeared when you passed out. I’d like for you to try to bring them back into view,” Erwin said.

“Um, okay,” Rain said. She closed her eyes. Her mind was buzzing with confusion and cloudiness. The thought of her having wings struck a familiar cord with her. She just didn’t know how she could get her wings to come out. A warm breeze teased her hair before a very pleased squeal erupted from Hange’s mouth.

“Yeah! She has wings!” Hange screamed.

Rain’s body jerked in surprise, causing her to fall backwards. She glanced over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of a black and red wing while she fell. They disappeared before she hit the ground.

“No!” Hange grabbed her head. “They disappeared! That was too soon! I didn’t get to get a good look at them! I didn’t get to touch them!”

“I’m sorry,” Rain squeaked. She sat up, ducked her head, feeling bad for not completing her task. She pushed her hat back in place.

“It’s all right, Rain,” Erwin said. “It’s Hange’s fault you got scared.”

“Hey! How is it my fault?!” Hange demanded.

“You should have kept quiet,” Erwin said. “You startled Rain and caused her to loose her focus. She probably won’t be able to call the wings back now.”

“Oh, yeah.” Hange’s arms dropped to her sides.

“Next time keep your squeals to yourself,” Erwin said. “Did you manage to see anything?”

“Well, it does look like one is broken,” Hange said, sitting back down. “If I had gotten a better look I might have been able to tell how quickly it would take to heal.”

“We’ll try it again later,” Erwin said just as two of his fellow soldiers strolled by on horseback. He waited until they were gone to speak again. “But we’ll do it in the room. That way we won’t have to worry about others seeing her.”

Rain plucked a few blades of grass then looked around.

“How about some pushups?” Erwin said.

“Pushups?” Rain asked.

“Like this,” Hange said. She kicked her feet being her and placed her hands on the ground.

Rain watched her as the woman pushed up a couple times on her arms.

“See? It’s fun,” Hange said.

Rain copied Hange’s stance. Her lips curled into a smile as she pushed up and down. She was unaware that Erwin was watching her carefully, counting each pushup she did. Once her arms burned from the exercise she clasped on the ground.

“Very good, Rain,” Erwin said. “You managed to do thirty five pushups.”

“Amazing,” Hange said, adjusting her glasses. She plucked her notebook and pen back up and scribbled furiously in it.

For the next three hours, the small group of three remained outside. Erwin push Rain through a few more easy training exercises before allowing her to ride Jet again. He then left her and Hange to groom Jet while he went to make some final arrangements with switching rooms.

Rain was brushing out Jet’s coat when the man finally returned to them. She greeted him with a smile.

“It’s time to go back inside now,” Erwin said. “We’re going to back up my stuff and move to a new room.”

“A new room?” Rain asked.

“That’s right,” Erwin said. “We’re going to move into a different room so you can have your own room.”

“Okay,” Rain said.

Erwin nodded. He took Jet’s bridle and put her back into the stall before heading out with the two girls he was with.

Rain skipped along until they reentered into the building. Once they got back to Erwin’s room, they all three began to gather up what belongs were in there and moved them to the new room. With a couple books in her hands and her teddy sitting on top of them, Rain followed Erwin and Hange up the stone stairs that were almost too tall for her small legs. They turned down a hallway and into a room. She looked around and found three doors in this room.

“That’s your room over there,” Erwin said. “You can put those books on the table there and check it out. I’ve already had a bed move in there for you.”

Rain nodded. She placed the books down on the table, reclaimed her teddy bear and walked over to the door on the right side of the room. Stepping through the already opened door she found her bed was tucked into the far corner, away from the window. A small desk and chair was in the other corner of the room near the window. There was also a small empty shelf just waiting to be filled up with books and other knickknacks. She grabbed the chair and pulled it over to the window. Climbing up on it, she smiled when she saw the horses running around in the paddocks below.

“I thought you’d like to be able to see the horses from your room,” Erwin said.

Rain turned her eyes to him to find him leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “But I don’t want you to be staring out the window all the time. You’re going to have to do your lessons before you have fun.”

“Lessons?” Rain asked.

“Being educated is going to be apart of your training,” Erwin said. “You’ll be learning our tactics of how we fights titans, how to do math, read and write if you can’t do that already and the history of the walls.”

“Oh.” Rain tightened her hold on her teddy bear.

“For now we still have some stuff to move up here,” Erwin said. “Come along, Rain.”

“I coming,” Rain said. She slid off the chair, pushed it back to the desk, and then placed her teddy bear on the bed before rushing after Erwin. For the next two hours they finished up moving Erwin’s stuff upstairs. She placed the last of the books on the table before wondering in her room. With a tired yawn, she climbed upon the bed, pulled her teddy bear into her arms, and instantly fell asleep.

...

            “Well, that does it,” Hange said, dusting her hands off after she placed the last book in the bookshelf. “Is there anything else you would like me to do?”

            “No, that will be all,” Erwin said, stepping out of his room. He looked around, noticing that Rain was missing. “Where’d she go?”

            “In her room, I think,” Hange said. The two adults wondered over to the little girl’s room and peered inside. “Oh, so cute. She’s had a big day.”

            Erwin walked over to the bed. He pulled the blanket out from underneath her small body and placed it over her. They then exited the room, letting Rain sleep peacefully before having to wake her up for lunch.

 


	3. Wings

Wings

 

            Rain was sitting at her desk looking down at the worksheets Erwin had brought her after they had eaten breakfast. She was almost finished with them. Really she should have been done with them an hour ago, but kept getting distracted by the horses outside her window.

            “Looks like someone’s being naughty,” Hange’s voice said.

            Rain jumped. Turning her guilt filled eyes to the woman leaning against the doorframe, she grinned sheepishly.

            “Perhaps you shouldn’t have moved your desk closer to the window,” Hange said.

            “But I love the horses,” Rain said.

            “I know you do,” Hange said. “They are impressive to look at. But you need to get your homework done or you won’t be allowed to go riding today. You’re supposed to be riding all on your own, isn’t that right?”

            “Yeah!” Rain’s eyes sparkled. “I’ll get it done! I promise!”

            “I know you will.” Hange pushed off the doorframe and walked over to her. “And I won’t tell Erwin that you’re distracted, as long as you get this finished within the hour. That’s when he should be back from his meeting.”

            “I’ll get it done,” Rain said. “I promise.”

            “Good girl,” Hange said. She reached out and bushed Rain’s bangs away from her forehead. “You cut looks great. Does it hurt?”

            “No,” Rain said.

            “That’s good. Let’s see your wings,” Hange said. “Think you can do that for me?”

            “I think so,” Rain said. She slipped off her chair and turned her back to Hange. Both waited for a few minutes. Nothing happened. “I’m sorry.”

            “It’s okay,” Hange said. “Maybe you’re just trying to hard.” She looked around, her eyes landing on the horses outside. “I know. Try focusing some on the horses.”

            “I’ll try,” Rain said. She moved her chair over to the window. Kneeling on it, she rested her arms on the window ceil and watched one horse romp around in the paddock. The sight of the animal relaxed her. Her mind was partially distracted so she didn’t even noticed when the wings appeared on her back.

            “So amazing!” Hange squealed as lowly as she possible could.

            Rain looked over her shoulder at the woman. Hange had moved closer to her and was inspecting something on her back. Black and red wings spread over her back, tucked in towards her. In amazement she unfolded them both again.

            “Wow. It looks like the injured one is healed,” Hange said, reaching for the wings. She ran her fingers over the two tone feathers. A hum slowly drawled out of her lips, her nimble fingers dancing over the formerly broken wing. There was no signs of damage haven been there before. “How long has it been since we found you? Six days. How is it possible that the bone healed that quickly?”

            “Did I do wrong?” Rain asked.

            “No, no, not at all,” Hange said. Pulling away from Rain’s wing, she pulled out her notebook and scribbled in it. “It’s just amazing. Flap them for me.”

            Rain lifted her wings then pulled them down.

            “Again.”

            Rain obeyed.

            “Try flying,” Hange said. “I want to see you fly.”

            “Um.” Rain tried. Lifting her wings up and down multiple times, sending a small wind through the room, she tried to lift herself off the floor. But it didn’t happen. She looked at Hange. “I can’t. Why?”  
            “I’m not sure,” Hange said. “Maybe your wings are big enough yet?”

            “Big enough?”

            “Your wing span is only about five feet,” Hange said. “I wonder…”

            “Huh?”

            “It’s possible that they are not meant for flying,” Hange said.

            “Then what are they for?” Rain asked.

            “I’m not really sure,” Hange said. “Maybe gliding? I will only know if we run some tests. I’ll have to talk to Erwin about this. Perhaps we can find a place to test this. It’s also possible that they are for flying but you just can’t take off from the ground.”

            “Oh.” Rain folded her wings against her back and turned to the woman.

            “I think that’ll be all for right now,” Hange said, straightening up. “You better get your homework done now.”

            “I will.” Rain pushed her chair back over to her desk and climbed back on it. As she started working on her worksheets again, her eyes kept wondering over to the horses. Eventually, she managed to get her work done with Hange watching her from the bed and was able to keep staring out the window until Erwin appeared.

            “Are you finished, Rain?” Erwin asked.

            “I am,” Rain said.

            “Good. I’ll look over that later,” Erwin said. He looked at Hange. “And her wings?”

            “Healed completely,” Hange said. “But she doesn’t appear to be able to fly. I would like to try some tests outside. Something like having her stand on a tree branch and jump to see if she needs a little height to fly.”

            “You want her to jump from a tree?” Erwin frowned. “She’s only five.”

            “I know that,” Hange said. “We’ll catch her.”

            “Fine,” Erwin said. “We’ll let her ride Jet for a while then we’ll ride out and see if we can find a private place to test her wings.”

            “That’s so great!” Hange said. “I can’t wait!”

            “Do I get to ride Jet now?” Rain asked.

            “As promised, you do,” Erwin said. “Grab your hat and let’s go.”

            “Do I have to?” Rain asked.

            “Yes, you have to,” Erwin said. “You must keep your horns hidden.”

            “Okay,” Rain said. Walking away from the desk, she pulled the hat off the bedpost and placed it on her head.

            “Poor baby,” Hange said. “You’ll understand one day why you have to keep your horns and wings hidden.”

            “Let’s go,” Erwin said.

            The two girls followed him as he left the room. None of them said anything as they wondered down the hall, down the stairs, down another hall, and out of the headquarters. The day was warm. The sun was bright. And a light breeze was blowing, cooling things off a bit. The fresh scent of the air was quickly replaced with the smell of the horses the closer they got to the stalls.

            “Good morning,” Ross greeted once they had entered into the barn.

            “Good morning,” Erwin replied.

            “How’s it going?” Hange asked.

            “Same as always,” Ross said.

            Rain looked between the adults as they spoke. Uninterested in what they were saying, she wondered away from them and to Jet’s stall. The horse stuck her head over the door for a pet. She happily stroked the mare’s fur.

            “I don’t think she even noticed we’re here anymore.”

            Rain jumped when she heard Ross speak again. She turned to the adults with her hands behind her back and a sheepish grin on her lips.

            Ross chuckled. “I get the feeling I’m going to be seeing her a lot when she gets older.”

            “I have no doubt that you will,” Erwin said.

            “Assuming her family doesn’t appear,” Hange reminded them.

            “Of course,” Erwin. He stepped towards Rain and Jet. Opening the door he led the horse out with the lead he placed on her.

            Rain followed after the man. Giving Ross a look that crossed between curious and cautious as she passed him. She caught another chuckle from the man before he disappeared to continue his duties of taken care of the horses. Carefully watching Erwin, she worked to commit to memory how the saddle and the bridle went on the horse so she could do it herself once she was old enough to. Though she was unsure of when that would be. The saddle was about as big as she was. Still she couldn’t wait to do it herself.

            “Let’s go,” Erwin beckoned.

            Rain skipped along side the horse. Glancing over her shoulder, she checked to make sure that Hange was still with them, earning a smile and a wave from the woman. She returned the gestures before facing forward again.

The riding ring they had entered into was void of other horses and riders. Erwin halted the horse then turned to Rain. Hold out his hands, he picked her up and placed her on the horse then gave her the reins. “All right, these are the rein, remember?”

Rain nodded. “They control the horse. If I want to go left, I pull them to the left. If I want to go right, I pull them to the right. To stop I pull back and say whoa.”

“That’s correct.” Erwin nodded. “I only want you to walk with her today. Nothing more. And I’ll stay right by your side.”

“And I will be on your other side,” Hange said.

Rain smiled down at the woman.

“Proceed when you’re ready,” Erwin said.

“I’m ready,” Rain said. She clucked her tongue once then tapped her heels on the horse’s side. Jet moved forward. A soft gasp escaped her lips on having moved the horse on her own for the first time. Jet’s gate was slow and steady. It was like the horse knew she had a first timer and a child on her back and knew she needed to be gentle.

After and hour of letting Rain ride on her own, Erwin announced it was time to move on to the next event of the day. At that time, Hange disappeared back into the barn then came out a few minutes later with her horse. She said, “Rain, this is Spirit.”

Rain glanced down at the horse. Spirit was a darker brown horse from Jet, but just as beautiful. “I like her.”

“I thought you would,” Hange said. “She’s a lot more excitable than Jet is. But she’s just as nice.” She swung up in the saddle. “I’m ready.”

Erwin nodded. He placed his foot in the stirrup then swung up behind Rain. “Let’s go then.”

Rain felt the man tap his heels against the horse and off they went. Riding through the town, she looked around at the children playing games that she didn’t recognize. Some stopped to look up at them. They smiled and spoke but she couldn’t hear them from the clattering of the hooves on the stone roads. She wondered what they were saying as a wind blew up around them, attempting to blow her hat off her head. Suddenly her vision was cut off by the hat and a pressure appeared on her head. She pushed it back into place then looked up at Erwin.

“Pay more attention to your hat than the children,” Erwin said.

“But I was-”

“No, buts, Rain,” Erwin said. “You know why you need to keep it on.”

“Yes, sir,” Rain said with a sigh. She tugged the hat down lower. Her horns pressed against the inside. Pulling the string tighter around her chin, she settled back into watching the townspeople go about their daily lives. Some women were carrying baskets filled with clothes while others were carrying baskets of bread. Men were hauling sack and barrels, among other things, around. It all looked fascinating to her. Yet, it also scared her. She dropped her eyes down to the saddle horn she was clinging to. Her chest was pounding hard though she wasn’t sure why.

Soon the clunking sounds of the horse’s hooves on the stone ground had become silent. She glanced around find they had left the city and was out in an open field. Tall trees and rolling hills passed by them. Birds flew around, taking her eyes up to the blue sky. It was such a wide open space she had no idea how they would managed to get back. Then the horse came to a stop. Bringing her eyes down, she found they were at a cluster of trees. No longer could they see the townspeople or town. No longer could the townspeople see them. No one could be seen.

She didn’t even noticed Erwin had gotten off the horse until she felt herself being lifted off the horse. Her eyes drifted up to him once her shoes touched the ground.

“This is a good spot,” Erwin said. “We’ll be able to see someone riding up on us before they spot us. You’re going to try and fly here.”

Rain’s eyes wondered over to the trees. She spotted a low branch on one of the trees. But it was still high enough that she wouldn’t be able to reach it on her own.

“All right.” Hange, now on the ground herself, rubbed her hands together. “Let’s get started.”

Rain, curious and a bit confused, let Erwin pick her up. He carried her over to the tree and said, “Can you climb on that branch?”

“I think so,” Rain said. Reaching out, she grabbed the branch and felt her body being lifted up through the air. Luckily, there was as smaller branch just above the one she was climbing onto. When she got high enough, she wrapped her hand around it and pulled herself up. Carefully, she turned around to face Hange and Erwin.

            “Oh!” Hange squealed. “Be careful, honey! Don’t fall! Hold on tight!”

            “Okay,” Rain replied.

            “Are you steady up there?” Erwin asked.

            “I am,” Rain said.

            “Then I’m going to stay right here in case you fall,” Erwin said. “Hange is going to remain farther away so she can catch you. When you’re ready, I want you to jump and see if you can fly.”

            Rain hesitated. The ground suddenly seemed so far away. But then a cool gentle breeze flowed over her skin. It called to her. Beckoning her to join it in its own flight around the world. An over whelming desire over took her. She summoned and spread out her wings. Closing her eyes she felt out the wind. She spread out her wings. Then jumped. As she flew through the air, she felt something familiar over taking her. She seemed to know what to do. She allowed the wind to fill under her wings and she rose into the air. Hearing Hange squeal in delight, she looked down to find she was several feet in the air. And it felt right. Being up here felt completely right. And completely familiar. She had done this before. She just didn’t know when or why.

            Something flashed through her mind. Dark images paraded around her in odd movements, in jerky movements. It set her heart beating fast against her chest. Her wings folded against her back. Her body plummeted downward. Only when she heard Hange’s scream did she snap out her wings. The wind gathered under them. Slowing her fall until her feet tapped on the ground below her.

            “Ah! My baby!” Hange screamed.

            Rain looked up, her head spinning with dizziness. She felt Hange’s hands on her shoulders before she saw the woman.

            “What happened?!” Hange asked. “You were doing so well! Then you just plummeted! I was so scared!”

            “Rain, are you all right?” Erwin asked, calmer than Hange could ever hope to be in this situation. “What happened?”  
            “I fine,” Rain said. “I saw something.”

            “You poor baby!” Hange wrapped her arms around Rain’s shoulders and hugged the little girl tightly to her chest.

            Rain didn’t protest at the treatment. She found it oddly comforting. Like the woman was protecting her from whatever she had seen.

            “What do you mean you saw something?” Erwin asked. “Hange, let her go.”

            “Okay,” Hange said, reluctantly letting Rain go.

            “Now, tell us what happened,” Erwin said.

            “There were dark things around me,” Rain said. “They wanted me for something. I don’t know. I didn’t like it. I was scared.”

            “You don’t have to be scared,” Hange said. “You’re safe with us.”

            Rain nodded.

            “How about we do some exercises before heading back to the headquarters?” Erwin asked.

            Rain nodded.

            “I want you to punch my hands again,” Erwin said, sitting down on the ground.

            Rain nodded again. Taking her stance, she started punching at Erwin’s palms. When he gave her instructions on how to angle her first correctly or kick his hand, she obeyed. Several minutes later, Erwin changed things up a bit. He started blocking her attempts at hitting and kicking him all the while Hange was taking notes of their minor sparring session.

            Both noting mentally that Rain seemed to have an affinity for fighting. Both wondering if it was a natural gift or if the girl had previous training. But why would someone train a child so young? Of course Erwin was doing the same thing. Did someone else have the same idea as he did? He figured he might never know. It all depended on Rain and whether or not she got her memories back.

            After an hour and a half of this, Erwin finally decided it was time to go back to the headquarters. He knew by the time they got back lunch would be ready. So climbing back on their horses they headed off. He could feel Rain’s tired body against his torso. Locking an arm around her waist, he held her securely in case she fell asleep.

            Reaching the barn, they dismounted their horses and lead them back into their stalls. Rain stroked both of them before heading off with Hange and Erwin. Mentioning she had to go to the bathroom, Erwin took her back upstairs to their rooms before meeting Hange in the dinning hall. During their meal, Rain at quietly while listening to the adults around her talking at once. Most things they said she didn’t understand. Being sleepy didn’t help her either. She only caught bits and pieces of their words. The main thing was something about going beyond the walls to scout for something. Curiosity got the better of her. She asked, “Scouting for what?”

            “Information on the titans, Rain,” Erwin said. “I’ve mentioned all this before.”

            “Are you leaving?” Rain asked.

            “No,” Erwin said. “At least not yet. We still have a few months before we head out on another scouting mission.”

            “Can I come?” Rain asked, earning laughter from a few other soldiers. She ducked her head, her cheeks flushing red.

            “No way, little girl,” a man said. “You’re way too young to come with us.”

            “He’s right, Rain,” Erwin said. “You’re not old enough to go outside of the walls. And I don’t want you thinking more on the subject. Once you’re old enough, you’ll be joining me on the scouting missions.”

            “Sure thing, Erwin,” the soldier said, gathering up his dishes, he walked away. “You and your crazy ideas.”

            “Oh, shut up!” Hange snapped. But the man didn’t even turn around.

            “Meanie,” Rain said.

            “Yeah. He was a meanie,” Hange said.

            “Don’t encourage her, Hange,” Erwin said. He then tapped his spoon on Rain’s hat. “And you, respect your elders.”

            “Okay,” Rain said. A few minutes later, a tired yawn erupted from her mouth.

            “Looks like someone needs a nap,” Hange said.

            Erwin nodded. He took their dishes and put them away before ushering a sleepy Rain from the dinning hall.

            Rain followed beside him, ready to fall asleep on her feet. When they got to the stairs she barely made it up one before Erwin picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to their room. She yawned again as the man walked her into her bedroom. He placed her on the bed. She crawled up to her pillow as he pulled her blanket out from underneath her. Plucking off her hat, she hung it back on the bedpost and pushed off her shoes then snuggled down in her pillow while pulling her teddy bear close to her chest. She was asleep in seconds.

            Erwin smiled. He had forgotten how easily kids could get worn out. Placing the blanket over her, he left the room, closing the door behind him as he went.

…

            Rain opened her eyes a few hours later. For some reason, her blue orbs wondered over to the still open window. The curtains were swaying in the cool breeze that was pouring into the room. Beyond the curtains she could see the dark clouds and the lightning that was flashing angrily. A storm has blown in. She rubbed her hands on her eyes, trying to force the remaining sleepiness out of her eyes. The rain started beating against the stonewall outside. The window needed to be closed before the floor got too wet. She pushed the blanket away from her legs. Scooting to the edge of the bed, she placed her feet on the floor. A loud clap of thunder made her entire body jump back on the bed. She scurried back against the wall. Her hands covered her ears as a loud symphony of thunder boomed outside of her window. The air went out of her lungs with a whimper as her heart squeezed tightly in her chest. The thunder made her skin crawl each time it erupted. She jumped and scurried back into the corner. With a quick grab, she pulled her teddy bear to her chest and the blanket over her body like a hoodie. Her body wracked with trembles each time the thunder boomed.

…

            Erwin was walking back to his and Rain’s quarters with some files under his arm. He had a small twitch in his chest that was telling him he needed to go check on his small charge. So excusing himself from the meeting he was in, he headed back upstairs. Entering into the dark room, he found that Rain was still in her room. So he walked over to it. With the booming thunder and rain falling against the wall, he wasn’t surprised to find some rain had sprinkled onto the floor. No one had closed the window when they had left. He was, however, a bit surprised to find that Rain was huddled in the corner of her bed, clearly frightened of something. Rushing over to the window, he closed it then placed his files down on her desk before walking over to the bed.

            “Rain?” he called to her as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

            Rain opened her eyes. But another clap of thunder snapped them shut again. She squeaked.

            Erwin knitted his eyebrows. He wondered if this girl was afraid of storms. Placing his hand on her head, he consoled her. “It’s all right, Rain. The storm’s not going to hurt you.”

            He felt her shivering under his hand. Signing, he moved up closer to her. He kicked off his boots then pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly. “It’s all right. The storm will pass.”

            Rain whimpered. She buried her face into his chest and clung to the bear in her arms.

            Erwin continued to hold her through the duration of the storm.

…

            Something woke Rain up that night. She sat up and looked around her room into the stillness of the night. Nothing appeared out of place in the moonlit room. Slipping out of her bed, she rushed over to the door, her bare feet silent on the stone floor. Opening the door as quietly as she could, she snuck through the small living room and to Erwin’s door. She opened it. It creaked lightly. She paused. Her heart pounded in her chest. She listened to see if she had woke the man inside up. When no signs of him moving were heard, she pushed the door open more. The man was sound asleep on his bed. A soft snoring coming from him confirmed that he indeed was in a deep sleep. Smiling, she closed the door and went back to her room. After the door was closed, she pulled her chair in front of the window. Pushing the curtains away, she opened the window. The cool night breeze greeted her bare arms. Without another look back at her room or the door, she summoned her wings and jumped out the window. The wind flowed under her feathers, lifting her higher into the air. A smile spread across her face. This was freedom itself. Or it was unless she got caught. Her eyes scanned down to the ground. A few soldiers were walking around the grounds, going about their rounds she assumed. Guiding up with the wind, she angled to her right and flew over the headquarter grounds. Soon her tiny shadow was trailing over the rest of the city. Cautiously, she glanced down to see if anyone was out at this late hour. She didn’t see anyone. But that didn’t mean that they couldn’t see her from their windows.

            Still she continued on. The large wall grew closer and closer. Soon she was hovering over so close to it that she could see the guards walking around. She swallowed. Her mind wondering if they were going to see her shadow when she passed over the wall. And wondering if they would think she was just a bird. Though she wasn’t sure if there were many birds that flew at night. Suddenly, the moon was hidden behind a cloud. The world went a bit darker. And then, she was over the wall. A strange, yet familiarly welcoming feeling of freedom washed over her body. She knew she would get into trouble if she were caught. Erwin would not be happy with her at all. Yet, she had no desire to return to the safety of the walls. She needed this. This flying, this freedom was calling to her. She had to do it. She just didn’t know why she needed this.

            She continued to fly or glide since she couldn’t lift herself up off the ground before. Which ever it was, she didn’t really care. It was like she was meant to be like this. Or so she thought. Her mind was still dark and clouded with confusion and emptiness. Sadness filled her. Dipping down she landed in a large tree. Warm wetness was on her cheeks. She brushed away her tears and drew in air through her nose. Before she could make any other movements, the uncomfortable sound of footsteps made her jump. Tucking herself against the tree and into the shadows of the leaves, she looked down to see a small group of three titans. All three were sluggish in their movements as they wondered passed the small group of trees she was hiding in. A surge of fire rushed through her veins. Something inside of her wanted her to jump down and attack them. Fear then pulsed through her veins. She pressed her back against the tree harder. Those titans were huge. There was no way a child like her could face them. She wondered why she would even have a thought like that. Curling into a small ball, she waited to see what the titans would do. She had no idea how long it was before they wondered off, but they did. Remaining in her tiny ball until they were finally gone, Rain uncurled herself and jumped back into the wind. At first, she started to head back to the walls but her body angled and she flew the opposite way. She wasn’t ready to go back yet. She wanted to explore this place some more. After a few hours of gliding around on the wind, she saw no other titans. But she was growing tired. With a flap of her wings, she circled around and headed back to the safety of the walls and her nice warm bed.

            When her window came into view, she glided down to it. Once close enough, she tucked her wings against her back and flew right through the window. Her feet contacted with the stone floor in a graceful landing. Before heading to bed she went to the bathroom to relieve herself before crawling into bed. Pulling the cover up over her shoulders, she tucked her teddy into her chest and closed her eyes.

…

            “Come on, Rain. It’s time to get up.”

            Rain groaned when Erwin called to her from the door. With her late night escapade, she wasn’t ready to get up yet. She wanted to sleep more.

            “Don’t make me say it again, Rain,” Erwin said, his voice full of warning.

            Rain forced herself to sit up. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she yawned then stretched out. “Good morning.”

            “Good morning,” Erwin said. He leaned against the doorframe and took the girl in. “Did you have trouble sleeping last night?”

            “No,” she said. She looked up at him, wondering if he knew something about her trip over the wall. There was no way he could have known. Right? And she was telling the truth. She didn’t have trouble sleeping. Once she went to sleep that is.

            “All right then,” Erwin said, heading back out the door. “Get dressed. It’s time for breakfast.”

            “I will,” Rain said. She waited until the man’s footsteps disappeared back into his room. She then picked up her teddy bear and looked at it. “Well, Teddy, do you think I should have told him what I did?”

            The bear started back at her, silent as always.

            “Yeah,” she said. “It will be our little secret. I was safe. So we won’t tell. I expect you to keep the secret as well.”

            Putting the bear back on the bed, she pushed the blanket off her legs and started to get dressed. A few minutes later she was walking down the stairs with Erwin. They were almost to the dinning hall when Hange met up with them.

            “Good morning,” Hange greeted cheerfully. “How did you sleep last night, Rain?”

            “I sleep good,” Rain said.

            “That’s good to hear,” Hange said.

            “I want to fly,” Rain said.

            Hange and Erwin looked around. Luckily no one else was in the hall at the moment. Erwin placed his hand on her head. He said, “Rain, do not mention that around here. Only speak of it when it’s just the three of us. Do you understand?”

            “No,” Rain said.

            “We don’t want anyone to get scared of your wings,” Hange said.

            “I’m scary?” Rain asked.

            “Some will think so,” Hange said, tickling Rain under her chin. “But to us, you’re the cutest thing ever. Still, you need to keep those a secret. Can you do that for us?”

            Rain giggled. “Okay! I keep secret! I keep it all a secret.” Her bright smile remained on her lips when Hange pulled away. Her eyes sparkling with the secret of her own she was carrying. She wasn’t going to tell them she went over the wall. And she wouldn’t tell them when she did it again. Which she had plans to do.

 


	4. Growing Up

Growing Up

            Rain scanned her eyes over the people that had gathered at the Recon Corps Headquarters’ lawn. There were so many peppered all over the grounds. All of them were sitting on blankets with dishes and baskets full of food. The soldiers had decided to have a little picnic to forget their worries about the titans. It excited her. She had never been to a picnic before that she could remember. There were so many kids and people, laughing and playing. She only recognized some of the soldiers. The rest she didn’t know. It was also kind of intimidating for her. Without thinking, she reached up and took Erwin’s hand. The man had been talking to another soldier while she was standing beside him.

            Erwin glanced down when her small hand grabbed onto his. A small smiled appeared on his face as he watched her scan her eyes over all of the people. His eyes then wondered to her hat. He hoped she remembered to keep it on and not let it fall off. After bidding his goodbye to the man he was talking to he addressed Rain. “Are you ready to find Hange?”  
            “Yeah!” Rain nodded. She walked forward. Her eyes darted all over the people, looking for the woman.

            “Hey! Over here!” Hange waved from underneath a tree. “I’m here!”  
            “Hange!” Rain waved back.

            “Just call me Zoe if you want,” Hange said when they got close enough.

            “Okay,” Rain said, tilting her head.

            “So this is the girl you have adopted,” a man said.

            Rain looked at him and the woman that was sitting with Hange. The man was a soldier, dressed in his uniform, while the woman was dressed in a light yellow dress.

            “Yes.” Erwin nodded.

            “My goodness,” the woman said. “She has such lovely hair.”

            Rain felt heat rise to her cheeks as she tucked herself behind Erwin’s leg.

            “Oh, she’s so shy,” the woman said.

            “She can be,” Hange said. “But she’s really sweet. Isn’t that right, My Sweet?”

            Rain peaked out from behind Erwin’s leg and smiled mischievously at the woman.

            “Rain, this is Jon and Haley Strom,” Erwin said.

            “Hello.” Rain waved.

            “It’s very nice to meet you, Rain,” Haley said. “Please, sit down and enjoy the lunch we’ve made. We have plenty to share.”

            “Thank you,” Erwin said, sitting down.

            “Our son’s running around here some where,” Haley said, looking around.

            “Leave the boy alone,” Jon said. “He’ll come back when he gets hungry enough.”

            “That’s true,” Haley said. “He is a growing boy. He does nothing but eat all the time.”

            Rain ran her eyes over the small feast in front of her. She didn’t know what a lot of the items were but when Erwin put some of each on her plate she ate it all.

            “Well, it looks like someone else is growing,” Haley said.

            “That’s my little sweetie!” Hange said, a tint of pride in her shining eyes.

            “Mom!” a boy cried out. “I’m hungry!”

            “And there he is,” Haley said. They all looked to see a slightly dirty boy running over to them. “Oh, dear. Can’t you stay clean for more than five minutes?”

            “Aw, mom,” Tommy said. “We’re just playing.”

            “Okay,” Haley said, brushing dirt off her boy’s face. “Now, settled down and eat. Then you can go play.”

            “Okay!” Tommy chirped.

            “You should take Rain with you,” Jon said.

            “Ew! She’s a girl!” Tommy said.

            “Tommy, mind your manners,” Haley said. “Rain is still new to this area. She could use some friends.”

            “Fine,” Tommy said.

            “If that’s all right with you, Mister Smith,” Haley said.

            “I suppose that would be fine,” Erwin said.

            Rain looked up at Erwin. She remained silent while eating her lunch as the adults talked. About an hour later, they had finally finished eating.

            “Behave yourself, Rain,” Erwin said, tightening her hat string.

            “I will,” Rain said before running off with Tommy. She followed the boy to a group of kids. Standing back, she watched them. Part of her wanted to go speak with them, but another part of her couldn’t get herself to go over. Instead, she sat down beside a near by tree and started plucking grass from the ground.

            “Hey, don’t you want to play?” Tommy asked.

            Rain looked up at the boy. She didn’t know how to answer his question.

            “What’s with the hat?” Tommy then asked, uncaring that she didn’t answer his first question.

            “My…Erwin gave it to me,” Rain said.

            “Erwin?” Tommy blinked. “You call you dad by his name?”

            “He’s not…” Rain looked down. She didn’t know what Erwin was to her. Was he her dad? He was taking care of her. Did that make him her dad? She didn’t know.

            “I want to see your hat,” Tommy said.

            Before Rain could react, she felt her hat flying off her head. “No!”

            “What the heck?!” Tommy stared at the top of her head. “Are those…horns?”

            “No!” Rain covered her horns with her hands.

            “What’s wrong with you?” Tommy asked, dropping her hat.

            Tears blurred Rain’s vision as she grabbed her hat off the ground. She placed it on her head and ran away. She ran faster when she heard Tommy calling out for his mom and dad.

…

            Erwin looked up when he heard Tommy’s voice calling for his parents. He caught a glimpse of Rain holding her hat down to her head before she disappeared around the headquarters. His chest tightened a little bit and he exchanged looks with Hange. The woman appeared to have the same idea that he did.

            “Mom! Dad! Rain had horns! She’s a monster!” Tommy said, confirming Erwin and Hange’s suspicions.

            “What are you talking about?” his dad asked.

            “Rain is a monster!” Tommy said. “I saw her horns!”

            “Tommy, that’s enough now,” his mother said.

            “But mom! It’s true!” Tommy said. He pointed at Erwin. “Ask him. She lives with him.”

            “Yes, she does live with me,” Erwin said. “But have you ever heard of a human having horns?” He chuckled. “You have a wild imagination there.” He stood up. “If you’ll excuse me.”

            “Yes, excuse me too,” Hange said. She jumped up and followed Erwin. Once out of earshot of the others she said, “I hope she’s all right.”

            “I shouldn’t have let her run off to play with that boy,” Erwin said.

            “You had to,” Hange said. “She’s just a child. And children need to play.”

            “But you know how dangerous it is for her to…” Erwin’s voice trailed off as his footsteps came to a stop. He ran his hand over his face with a sigh. “This isn’t going to be as easy as I thought it was going to be.”

            “I know,” Hange said. “But, like you’ve said, it’s best that she’s with us. We’ll figure it out.”

            Erwin nodded before he continued on his way. He rounded the headquarters and headed straight to the barn. He knew she’d be there. It was becoming one of her most favorite places to be. And sure enough, when he opened Jet’s stall, Rain was curled up in the corner, tears rolling down her red cheeks. The horse was sniffing the girl before looking up at him and Hange. He exchanged looks with Hange before walking over and sitting down beside Rain. “Rain, are you okay?”

            “He took my hat,” Rain whispered.

            “I know,” Erwin said.

            “He called me a monster,” Rain said.

            “Well, you’re not one,” Erwin said. “You’re a sweet little girl. You’re just different. And some people aren’t going to understand that.”

            “Will I ever have friends?” Rain asked. She looked up at Erwin.

            “I’m sure you’ll find friends one day,” Hange said. She bent down. Hugging her knees she smiled at Rain. “It’s just going to take time. Do you understand?”

            “No,” Rain said.

            “You’re still young,” Hange said. “You’ll understand when you get older.”

            “I want to be older now,” Rain said. “I want to be normal.”

            Erwin and Hange exchanged looks again, both holding expressions of heartbreak.

            “I want you to be my daddy,” Rain said. She looked at Erwin then at Hange. “And you to be my mommy.”

            “Oh, that’s so sweet,” Hange said. “I’d love to be a mom to you. I can also be a big sister. Would you like that?”

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded, her eyes drying up. She then turned her eyes back up to Erwin. “Can you be my daddy?”

            “I would be honored to be your dad,” Erwin said. He slipped his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

…

            Erwin watched Rain with concern etched over his face as Rain repeatedly punched and kicked the training post that he had set up for her in the training area for the rest of the soldiers. It was currently unused so he brought her out here to train for a while. He was mulling over the change in her since the boy ripped her hat off at the picnic. That happened a month ago. Rain didn’t seem to be her normal cheerful self. She had closed off a bit from people, wasn’t smiling as much, and seemed to bury herself in books more. He was torn on how he felt about that. Part of him was glad that she didn’t want to be around people. While the rest of him wished she wasn’t feeling so isolated from everyone else.

            As he watched her, he started noticing a strange redness gathering in her eyes. Suddenly, Rain whipped towards him and charged. He barely had time to block her punch, which was a lot stronger than she had ever hit him before. Shifting his right foot back, he managed to catch himself before he could fall.

            Rain stepped on his bent knee, kicking off him, she back flipped then charged forward again.

            His eyes widened upon seeing that Rain’s eyes had turned red. He blocked her punch with a flick of his wrist. He then grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. Rain screamed out and tried to free herself. “Easy, Rain. Calm down.”

            Rain started to pull away from him.

            Erwin wrapped his other arm around her body, holding her firm against his body until she sunk her teeth into his arm. His sleeve shielded him from most of her bite, but he still felt her teeth puncturing his skin. “Rain, calm down.”

            Rain thrashed against him.

            He didn’t think she could hear him. His hold loosened when Rain bit him again. She wiggled out of his hold, stumbled away a few feet, and then spun back around to face him. He said, “Easy, Rain. Just calm down.”

            Rain shook her head as if she was having trouble understanding him. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead of words coming out, a bright flash of light shot out.

            Erwin tried to dodge it. But the beam hit him in his left shoulder, piercing through his clothes and burning his skin. His body spun at the hit before his dropped to his knees. He shot his eyes up to Rain. Her body wobbled until her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground. He stayed on the ground, confused at what just happened, for several minutes. Voices coming closer jolted him out of his shock. Scrambling back to his feet, he forced the pain away as he gathered Rain up in his arms. Keeping her secure in his right arm, leaving as much pressure off his left as he could, he headed back to the headquarters.

            He carefully maneuvered back to the headquarters, using bushes and trees to shield them from passing soldiers. Once inside the building, he rushed down the halls, pausing only to check and see if someone else was in the next hall he was going to turn down. When he finally reached Hange’s research room, he pushed into it without knocking, scaring the woman inside.

            “Erwin!” Hange jumped, knocking some papers off her desk. Placing her hand over her heart, she noticed the state her two friends were in. “What…what happened?!”

            “There was an incident,” Erwin said.

            “Lay her down here,” Hange said, rushing over to one of the exam tables in the room. She pushed the papers she had currently laying on it to the floor while Erwin told her what happened. “She did what?”

            “Yeah.” Erwin nodded. He stood by the table while Hange checked on Rain.

            “She’s more unique than we thought,” Hange said. “Why couldn’t I have been there to see it?! What do you think caused it?”

            “I’m not sure,” Erwin said. “And I doubt Rain will want to try that again.”

            “You’re not going to force her?” Hange asked. “We need to know what triggered it so we can avoid accidental attacks in the future. Well, going by what you told me, it’s possible that her confusion and anger towards being different had something to do with this. If that’s so, then we need to know for sure so she can keep a tight hold on her anger.”

            “You’re right,” Erwin said with a sigh. “We’ll test that tomorrow.”

            “Fine.” Hange moved over to him. “Now, let me take care of that wound.”

...

            The next day Hange and Erwin took Rain away from the headquarters and out into the country where they typically trained her with her wings. The whole ride out there Rain sat in front of Erwin and didn’t say a word. She barely even noticed when they pulled up to the group of trees they always trained her near or when Erwin had pulled her off Jet. Her eyes wondered up to the man’s left shoulder. He was wearing a new shirt, but she could see the small bulge from the bandage around his shoulder. Tears stung her eyes.

            “Forget about it, Rain,” Erwin said. “It was an accident.”

            “But you want me to do that again,” Rain said. “I don’t even know what it was. Or how I did it.”

            “And that’s what we’re here for,” Hange said. “I have a theory that it was become of how you were feeling. We just want you to feel that way again and see what happens. You’re going to be facing the trees so no one will get hurt.”

            “Give it a try, Rain,” Erwin said.

            Reluctantly, Rain nodded. She turned and faced the trees. Closing her eyes she focused on how she felt yesterday, letting it boil back to the surface.

            “Erwin, I hate to bring this up, but she’s seem rather submissive,” Hange pointed out in a whisper. “If a child doesn’t want to do something they usually whine and cry about it.”

            “I noticed that too,” Erwin said. “Whoever had her before must have had a tight hold on her and didn’t allow her to refuse them.”

            “That couldn’t have been a good thing,” Hange said. “Maybe she was abused.”

            “That’s a possibility,” Erwin said. Before another thing could be said, light shot out of Rain’s mouth. The girl’s body went flying back onto the ground.

            “Rain!” Hange cried out as she and Erwin ran over to their girl.

            Rain cried. Her body shivered as Erwin picked her up and held her tightly to his body. She clung to his shirt. “I don’t wanna do that anymore!”

            “Okay, Rain,” Erwin said, rubbing her back. “You’re done for today.”

            “Amazing!” Hange said. She eyed Rain’s mouth, desperation seeping into her eyes at wanting to examine the girl but knew she was far too upset. So she stood up and went to examine the damage Rain had some to the trees. They held missing bark and burn marks. “Amazing! Truly amazing!”

           

…Six years later…

            Rain exhaled slowly while Jet continued to trot along. Carefully she started to pull her feet upon the saddle. Once stable she pushed up on to her feet, holding her arms around to her sides for balance. Bending her knees, she pushed off the horse and flew into the air. Snapping out her wings, she glided towards Erwin and swung a punch at him. This time she knew the man who had become her dad wasn’t going to hold back on her. While she was still technically a kid, his training for her got more and more intense by the day. She punched, kicked, and then jabbed at him. And he easily blocked each of her attempts at landing a hit on him. Then she felt her body flying through the air when a solid punch landed on her check. She grunted when she hit the ground then rolled to a stop.

            “No! My baby! How could you do that to her?!” Hange screamed.

            Erwin sighed heavily. “Why must you do that? She in training.”

            “That doesn’t mean you have to knock her to the ground!” Hange said.

            “Yes, it does,” Erwin replied. “I have to be tough on her for her to survive in this world.”

            Rain sat up and rubbed her throbbing cheek. She had wondered that question many times herself and has even asked Erwin several times. Each time she voiced the question she got the same answer. _“I’m training you to become the strongest soldier in the war against titans.”_ She’s heard it time and time again. And when she would ask why, he gave her the same answer. _“You have a gift for fighting. No one else would understand you. Hange and I are the only ones you can show or talk about with your wings and horns.”_ She didn’t really understand it. But in the passed few years she did what he told her to do. She hasn’t told or shown anyone else her wings and horns.

            Rain reached up and scratched her head where her left horn reached her skull and scratched it. Her horns had grown to two inches long, tapering up to look like cones. And despite how much Hange loved them and tested them, they didn’t have a clue of why she had them or what exactly they were even for. The same result came for her wings as well. So far all she could do was glide with them. She couldn’t actually fly.

            “Rain!” Hange called. “Are you all right, My Sweet?! Are you hurt?!”

            “Yes, Zoe. I’m fine,” Rain replied. Pushing of the ground, she stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. Her eyes wondered around her surroundings and she had found that Jet had already come back to them. The horse was standing near a bright green patch of green, happily munching on her treat while she could. She wanted to jump on the horse and take off. Riding as fast as she could gave her the illusion of freedom. And she longed for that. She longed to be free from having to hide her differences.

            “Come on, Rain,” Erwin said. “Back to training.”

            “Can’t we do something else?” Rain asked as she walked back over to him. “Like work with the ODM gear?”

            “You just can’t wait until you can fly through the trees on that thing, can’t you?” Hange cocked her head with a knowing smile.

            “I can’t help it.” Rain flapped her wings while walking back over to them. “I was born to fly apparently. Do you think I was born with this wings?”

            “I have no idea,” Hange said. When Rain’s wings drooped, she added, “I’m sorry. It’s not like I can just test you and see if you were or not.”

            “I understand,” Rain said, despite the fact she didn’t understand. No one else that they knew of had wings and horns. They had no idea where she came from other than from the outside world. And most of the people at the Recon Corps Headquarters didn’t want her around because they didn’t know anything about her. “But I really, really want to use the ODM gear.”

            “We’ll have to see about that later,” Erwin said, eyeing Rain’s waist. “You’re still just a kid. We don’t have ODM gear that’ll suit you.”

            “You’re going to make me wait several more years, aren’t you?” Rain pooched out her bottom lip, forcing back a smile when she saw Erwin waver. It was only a tiny bit and she knew he would school himself in a second, which he did. She sighed. “Don’t make me wait too long, okay?”

            “Don’t worry, Rain,” Erwin said. “You’ll be old enough to use the ODM gear before you know it.”

            “Yeah, sure,” Rain said, deflated.

            “That’s enough pouting.” Erwin placed his hand on her head. “It’s time to get back to training.”

            “Yes, sir,” Rain said. Rolling her shoulders, she stood ready to spar once again with her dad.

            “I’m not going to hold back so much now,” Erwin said, readying himself.

            Rain nodded. She easily noticed he was become more and more rough on her. And he always kept to his word. His fist came flying towards her. She barely dodged it, her braid whapped against her back. It wasn’t her idea to put her hair up. It was Hange’s. The woman seemed to love to brush out her hair and braid it. Her hair still fell just past her shoulders still. She found she preferred it at that length. It remained long enough for Hange to braid while being short enough to easily keep clean and under control.

            “Focus, Rain,” Erwin said.

            Rain huffed. It didn’t matter how much she focused, she figured she never would be good enough to ever beat her dad in a fight. Still she retook her stance and threw a punch at him. She tossed a rapid wave of punches at him then dropped to the ground and tried to kick his feet out from underneath him. Which was really stupid on her part. Her ankle collided with his. She winced at the pain shooting through her leg from the kick.

            “Rain, you know better than doing that. You’re not strong enough to knock a man of my size down yet,” Erwin said. He swung his fist down towards her.

            Her eyes widened. She pushed herself away from him just before his fist could collide with her nose. Grabbing his arm, she flipped herself up into the air. Using him as a stepping stone, she shot herself into the air. Catching the wind that blew through the area, she opened her wings and took higher into the sky. She angled downward and shot towards her dad. She punched at him. Her fist collided with his wrist as he crossed them in front of his face.

            Erwin grabbed her wrist and flung her down on her back.

            All of the air in Rain’s lungs left her when her back collided with the hard ground. The smell of grass and dirt filled her nose while Hange’s scream filled her ears.

            “Erwin! I’m going to kill you if you hurt her!” Hange screamed.

            Rain ignored the woman as did Erwin. She jumped back up to her feet. Several more attacks passed between the two for three more hours. Once her body had enough she stumbled backward from her dad. Her chest heaved up and down. Beads of sweet rolled down her body, covering her with salty trails of water. She dropped to the ground. A frown tugged down on her lips when she noticed her dad wasn’t even winded. He never was. It made her often wonder if she really was just that weak or if he was just that strong. She didn’t know if she’d ever know which it was.

            “Are you ready to quite for the day?” Erwin asked.

            “No,” Rain said, her voice harsher than it’s ever been before.

            Erwin and Hange exchanged looks upon hearing the girl speak and the steam that lifted off her body.

            “I’m not done with you yet.” Rain lifted her eyes to the adults before her unaware of the change in her eyes and the steam coming from her body. She shifted. Then with inhuman speed, she shot forward, slamming her fist against Erwin’s jaw.

            “Erwin!” Hange cried when the man’s body went flying backwards into a tree.

            “I’m fine.” Erwin coughed then picked himself up off the ground. Working his jaw he found that it was still intact. His eyes roamed over Rain’s body as she staggered around.

            “What’s happening to her?!” Hange asked. “It’s that thing again, isn’t it?! She’s going to use that light attack thing!”

            “Just calm down,” Erwin said, standing up. They both waited to see if the girl would attack again.

            Rain stumbled forward three steps then back two steps. Her arms hung at her sides while her wings lifted up and down, creating a rather strong gust of wind. She dropped to her bottom. Her eyes turning back to normal while the steam around her began to vanish. “Dang it! I did it again!”

            “I think that’s enough for today,” Erwin said, glad that she was back to normal.

            “I’m sorry,” Rain said. “I keep doing that when I really get focused on fighting. Why?”

            “I don’t know, Rain,” Erwin said.

            “I know, I know,” Rain said with a sigh. “I’m just glad I’ve gotten better at controlling it.”

            “That is a good thing,” Erwin said.

            “Try not to worry about it. I’m sure we’ll figure it out one day,” Hange said as she walked over to the girl now on the ground with her medical kit in her hand. She dropped to her knees and examined the cuts and bruises that Rain had sustained during this fight. “It is amazing that people don’t accuse you of abusing her. She’s always covered with bruises and cuts.” She dipped a cotton swab into the disinfectant then dabbed it on a cut above Rain’s eyebrow. Tears came to her eyes when the girl winced. “I’m sorry, My Sweet. I know it hurts, but bare with it.”

            “It’s fine, Zoe,” Rain said. “It doesn’t hurt that bad.”

            Once Rain had been cleaned and bandaged the small group of three mounted their horses. She climbed upon Jet before Erwin swung himself up. Tightening the string of her hat, she leaned back against his sturdy chest and sighed tiredly.

            “We’re going to have to get you a horse of your own soon,” Erwin said, looking down at the lack of space between him and Rain.

            “Really?!” Rain, forgetting her tiredness, shrieked. Her eyes shot up to his. “When?! When?! When?!”

            Erwin chuckled. “Soon, Rain, soon.”

            “I’ve been waiting far too long for my own horse as it is!” Rain said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to wait much longer!”

            “Well, I’m sure Erwin has just been waiting for the perfect horse to come along,” Hange said.

            “You’re just going to have to be patient,” Erwin said. “I want to know you have a good horse before letting you have it.”

            “I understand,” Rain said. “We need good horses when we go on the outside of the walls.”

            Erwin nodded. With a tap of his heels, Jet took off.

            Rain relaxed against Erwin. Her eyes scanned over the terrain around them. They had a lot of rain recently to all of the plants were bright and flourishing. She just wished they had more rain when they really needed it. Sometimes it was just so hard for people to grow food. She wanted to help them. She wanted to try to grow a garden, but with her training she just didn’t have time. Tiredness swept over her. A yawn made its way out of her mouth. Her eyelids became heavier and heavier until she fell asleep to the rhythmic steps of her dad’s horse.

            It was a few hours later when the sounds of the townspeople woke her up. Cracking her eyes open she spotted a group of kids. They were jumping around in a game that’s she’s seen them play before on one of her outings with her dad and a couple times when she had snuck out on her own. There were squares drawn into the dirt. A girl jumped through them using both legs and then one leg at a time. A strong desire to join them settled into her chest. But she knew it wouldn’t happen. For the moment, her body was too tired to move. However, the main reason was her dad. She was always training. The only times she had to herself was when he was busy with a meeting, going beyond the walls, or other work related stuff. Sometimes she felt guilty for sneaking out. Plus since Tommy discovered her horns she had become leery of going around people despite the fact his parents never believed him. She only ran into him occasionally. And he would always glare at her. She knew he blamed her forgetting him into trouble with his parents back then.

            Pushing the thought aside, she watched the kids until they were no longer in her sight. More kids came into view. More games and happy times were had by them all. Things that she would never know. Not even when she snuck out when her dad was gone on a mission. During her times she snuck out, she never could stay very long. With the Military Police and other members of the Recon Corp. running around, she had to be careful to not get caught since she wasn’t suppose to wonder away from the headquarters. She knew her dad wouldn’t be happy if he found out how often she snuck out. But she did always take care not to summon her wings and kept her horns hidden.

…

            “Did you have a good ride?” Ross asked upon their return.

            “Don’t we always?” Rain said. Holding onto the saddle horn, she slid off Jet. Upon her feet touching the floor of the barn, she wobbled. She stabilized herself and gave Ross a smile.

            “Man, I’m glad your dad doesn’t train me personally,” Ross said, eyeing how tired and worn out Rain was. “I don’t think I could handle it.” He looked at Erwin who had dismounted. “Are you sure you’re not pushing her too hard?”  
            “I know what I’m doing,” Erwin said. “Her training must be rough if she’s going to succeed in fighting the titans.”

            “Maybe,” Ross said. “But I still think this is a bit much. She’s only a child after all.”

            “Your concern has been notes as it has many times before,” Erwin said, a displeased look in his eyes.

            “Okay, okay,” Ross said, hands up in surrender. “I know she’s your kid and you can train her how you wish. Just be careful. There are some who won’t agree to this treatment towards her even if you have adopted her.”

            Erwin nodded. He knew some didn’t approve of how he was raising Rain. That was a huge reason as to why he always trained her away from everyone else. He didn’t want them to interfere with how harsh he was starting to get with her and how he would continue to be with her as she grew.

            Rain hummed and leaned against her dad’s arm, ready to fall asleep on her feet.

            “Ross, will you take care of Jet?” Erwin asked. “I need to escort Rain back to our quarters before she falls asleep on her feet.”

            “Sure thing.” Ross took the reins from the blonde man.

            “Come on,” Erwin said. Slipping his arm around Rain he guided her out of the barn and back to their quarters. “I know you’re tired but you need to shower first.”

            “Okay.” Rain wondered over to the bathroom. Her body was screaming for her to just lie down already, but her nose was begging her for a bath. Shutting the door behind her, she quickly striped of her dirt and sweat covered clothes. Turning the water on to her desired hot temperature, she jumped in. For a brief moment she let the hot water relax her tired muscles then pushed through her shower. With a fuzzy towel around her body she left the bathroom, leaving her clothes in the hamper and her hat lying on the sink, she stepped into her bedroom. Changing as quickly as she could before flopping face first down on her mattress. Instantly she fell asleep.

            Erwin wondered into the room a few minutes later. He couldn’t help but smile at her. Leaving her, he closed the door quietly to let her sleep until it was time to eat again.

…One Year Later…

            “Do you really have to go?” Rain asked. She hugged her teddy bear to her chest, remembering the day her adopted dad had given it to her. It was the same day he gave her the straw hat. Both items that she cherished so much. Currently she was sitting on his bed as he readied himself to leave on another trip outside of the walls. She hated when he and Hange left her. But it did give her time to go out and explore on her own. Inside of the walls anyway. Never had she journeyed beyond the walls when the Recon Corps. were out there. It was too much of a risk of getting caught, even if she did remember the route that her dad said they were taking. Anything could go wrong with their plans or hers and they could run into her.

            “Yes, Rain,” Erwin said. “It’s time for our scouting mission beyond the wall.”

            “I know,” Rain said with a sigh. “I just wish I was old enough to come with you. I don’t like knowing what’s going on out there. I could help you.”

            “You will one day,” Erwin said buttoning up the last button on his shirt. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed. “These past seven years have flown by. Soon you’ll be joining us out on the trial.”

            “But I haven’t even started on the ODM gear yet,” Rain said.

            “I know you want to do that,” Erwin said. “I promise you’re almost there.”

            “I know,” Rain said. “How long are you going to be gone?”  
            “For a couple of days at least,” Erwin said. “We’re planning on seven days, but that might not happen.” He stood up and finished getting ready before calling for her to follow him. “Come on. See me out.”

            “Yes, sir.” Rain stood up. With her teddy bear still clutched in her arms, she followed Erwin out to the barn where the rest of the corps was ready and waiting to head out. Several wagons were with them, all packed with supplies and ready to go. With in just a few short minutes, the corps was sitting on their horses.

            “You behave yourself,” Hange said, hugging Rain.

            “I will,” Rain replied.

            “And if you need anything Ross will be here,” Erwin reminded her.

            “I know, Daddy,” Rain said. She glanced over at the man who had become like an uncle to her. While Ross was still unaware of her horns and wings, she still spent a lot of time around the man because he was always taking care of the horses. It was inevitable that she would form a relationship of some sort with him. And he had been the one she always went to if she needed something while her dad and Hange were outside of the walls. Stepped out of the way of the convoy, she watched as Hange and her dad mounted their horses and left once again.

            “Well, there they go again,” Ross said, joining her side.

            Rain nodded.

            “I have to get back to work now,” Ross said. “You know where I’ll be if you need me.”

            Rain nodded again, her eyes not leaving the convoy until they were out of her sight. With a sigh she headed back into the headquarters. Slowly wondering up to their quarters to sit for a while before the silence became too much to bear. Heading into her room, she placed her teddy bear down on her bed, adjusted her hat and the bandana that Hange had given to her the first time she saw the horses, and then left the room once more. She wanted to leave through her window, but there were still enough people around that she didn’t dare. It wasn’t as easy jumping unnoticed out a window during the day like it was a night. So she had no choice but to go through the headquarters, most people ignored her anyway, until she was outside. Then she played around a bit until a group of people walked by. And one did only three minutes after making her way outside. She walked along side of the group of four people, going unnoticed until she could slip away from them between two buildings.

            She weaved through the familiar buildings that she had often wondering around when she snuck out like this. This time she was planning to move out farther. So pulling her hair up underneath her hat, she tied the bandana around her neck and used it to shield some of her face before proceeding through the alleyways between the homes and shops. Laughter of both kids and adults filled that air as well as shouts about this or that. It was too crowded where she currently was for her taste. She moved along until she found herself near the river that flowed along the Shiganshina District. Noticing that she hadn’t been to this part yet and that there wasn’t anyone around, she started walking along side the water. Its steady flow was her only companion until she started to hear voices of some young kids near by. Making her way towards the voices, she skirted around a crate before peaking around the corner of a building. There were three of them sitting on the stairs that lead down to the water. Two of them had black hair, a boy and a girl, while the other had blonde hair, another boy. They were huddled together, looking at something.

The blonde said, “Look. This was what I was talking about before. It’s the ocean.”

Rain’s eyebrow lifted upon her forehead. They were talking about the outside word, a place that was supposed to be forbidden to even talk about. A thrill ran up and down her spine. It was rare, outside of the Recon Corps. Headquarters to hear her talking about the outside world.

“That’s so amazing,” the black haired boy said. “I want to see it someday.”

Rain couldn’t sit still any longer. While part of her brain still remembered what happened with Tommy and warned her to stay away from the kids, her curiosity of the outside world pushed her forward. In her rush, she kicked a rock. It flew through the air, pinging off the stone path and shooting the kids eyes towards her.

“Hey! What are you doing there?!” the black haired boy demanded.

“Sorry! We were just talking!” The blonde boy scrambled around to close the book and fold it against his chest.

“Does it really have pictures of the outside world?” Rain asked, uncaring about the alarm she set off in all three of them.

“Uh, y-yes,” the blonde boy said.

“You’re not going to tell on us, are you?” the girl asked.

“Why would I?” Rain questioned. “I just want to see the book.”

The three exchanged looks. The black haired boy then nodded and the blonde lowered the book then opened it.

Rain shifted closer to them. Her eyes widened upon seeing the illustrations of the outside world. She licked her lips. The desire to go over the wall surged inside of her. She wanted to see this big body of water. She wanted to…a painful throb shot through her head. Her body swayed causing her to drop to her knees.

“Hey, are you okay?” someone asked.

She couldn’t answer as images paraded across her mind and muffled whispered clogged her ears. Dark images of people. Tall people. They were doing something to her but she couldn’t tell what it was. All she knew she was scared and hurting and not a single one of them offered her comfort.

“Is something wrong?” a softer voice asked.

Rain gasped for air as a hand found its way to her shoulder. She blinked. The images and whispers vanished. Looking up, she found the girl was kneeling beside her, soft concerned shown in her black eyes. Nodding she said, “Yes. I’m fine.”

“What happened?” the blonde boy asked.

“I don’t know,” Rain replied. “I’m sorry.”

“Who are you anyway?” the black haired boy asked.

Rain froze. She didn’t think it through whether or not she should tell them her name. Never had she actually talked long with anyone and never stayed around long enough to even tell someone her name. Or tell anyone that didn’t know her. A few people did since they knew her dad so well. But she figured not many knew about her yet despite being here for seven years. Tell them who she was would only strengthen the chance of her getting caught by her dad.

“Hey! I asked you a question!” the boy said.

“Eren, don’t be rude,” the blonde boy said.

“She’s the one being rude, Armin,” Eren said. “I only asked her a question.”

“I’m sorry,” Rain said. “Just call me…Jet.” She cringed. It was the first name that came to her mind.

“Jet? What kind of name is that?” Eren asked. He whined when the girl whacked him on the head. “What was that for?”

“You’re being rude again,” she said before turning to Rain. “I’m Mikasa. This loud mouth is Eren and that’s Armin.”

“Nice to meet you,” Rain said.

“You don’t live around here, do you?” Mikasa asked.

“Not really,” Rain replied. “I live…” She questioned whether or not she should keep lying. She didn’t really want to. Besides she didn’t have to tell them exactly everything. “I actually live in the Recon Corps. Headquarters.”

“What?!” Eren shouted.

“How’s that even possible?” Armin asked. “I thought only soldiers could live there.”

“My dad is a soldier,” Rain said. “That’s why I live there too. It’s just the two of us though. I don’t have a mom.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Eren said.

            “So you’re dad left on the mission today,” Armin said.

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded. She looked down an alley when she heard laughter. Her heart thumped at the sight of two Military Police. She needed to get moving. “And I can’t stay any longer. I’m…expected back at the headquarters. I help with the horses.”

            “That’s so cool,” Armin said.

            “Will we see you again?” Eren asked.

            “Maybe,” Rain said with a shrug. “If I have time I can come back at some point.” She turned and ran off. “Bye!”

            “She’s in a hurry,” Armin said.

            “I wonder why,” Eren said.

            Mikasa just stared at Rain until she could no longer be seen.

…

            Rain hummed softly to herself as she mucked out one of the horses’ stall. It had been five days since her dad left on his mission. And she was really starting to miss him even to the point sneaking out to explore with in the walls was becoming a dull throb of boredom in her chest. The horse seemed to sense her distress and rubbed his giant nose on the girl’s shoulder. She smiled. “Easy, boy. I’m fine. Just feeling a bit lonely and worried. I want my daddy back. At least we haven’t had any storms since he’s been gone. I just hope it stays that way.”

The sudden sound of distress coming from one of the horses caused her to jump. Another sound forced her to push open the door. She drug the waste bucket out of the stall then closed the door behind her. Leaving the shovel against the stall she wondered down the barn until she found the horse that was in distress. Pushing open the door, she saw some slimy stuff hanging down from the back end of the horse. Her pulse thundered under her skin. She whipped around and ran outside to the paddocks where Ross was. “Ross! Ross!”

“Whoa,” Ross said to the horse he was on. His eyes turned to Rain. “What’s wrong?”  
            “Something’s wrong with one of the horses!” Rain informed him. “I think she’s having her baby now! But something’s wrong!”

Ross rushed the horse over to the railing. Jumping off, he wrapped the rein around the pole then followed Rain back inside of the barn.

Rain waited anxiously by the stall while Ross worked on the horse. Her mind was muddled. She had no idea what was going on, even though Ross was talking her through it. She didn’t hear him. She was far too nervous of losing the horse and her baby. Several minutes passed, probably hours, she wasn’t sure, when finally the new baby foal had arrived. “W-well?”

“Well, it was a hard delivery since it was a breech,” Ross said. “But I think they’ll both be just fine. And it’s a girl.”

“Yeah!” Rain cheered. She stepped closer and inspected the baby. The foal was black with a white streak running between its eyes that looked like a flame to her. “She’s so cute. And that white spot looks like a flame. Can we call her that? Flame?”

“I think that would be a good name for her,” Ross said.

...

            Erwin sighed to himself upon dismounting his horse. They had arrived back in the walls from their current mission seven days after they had left. And just like them all, they had lost a lot of soldiers. He was extremely tired and just wanted to check on Rain, then shower and take a nap.

            “Hey, you look awful,” Ross said, walking out of the barn.

            “I am,” Erwin said. “Would you take care of Jet? I really want to go check on Rain.”

            “Okay,” Ross said, taking the reins from the man. “But she’s out in the paddocks.”

            “Why is she out there?” Erwin asked.

            “She’s with a friend,” Ross said. He winked at the confused man before walking Jet into the barn.

            Erwin watched Ross walk away before heading towards the paddock. He smiled and leaned against the railing when he saw her. Rain was running around the paddock with a brand new baby horse following her around. The mother’s baby was calming standing near, looking as if both the youngsters were her offspring.

            “Well, it looks like Rain found herself a horse,” Hange said, joining Erwin by the paddock.

            “It would seem so,” Erwin said.

            “So you’re going to let her have this one?” Hange asked.

            “Maybe,” Erwin said. “She does seem rather attracted to the little thing.”

            “And so it’s decided,” Hange said.

            “It is?” Erwin lifted an eyebrow at her.

            “It is.” Hange nodded. “Rain’s waited long enough for a horse.”

            “Daddy! Zoe!” Rain squealed when she saw them. She ran over to them, all but jumped over the railing and tackled her dad in a hug. “You’re back! I’m so glad you’re back! I’ve missed you so much!”

            “And we’ve missed you!” Hange said, throwing her arms around them both.

            “I assume you’ve been a good girl?” Erwin asked, sitting Rain down on her feet.

            “I have,” Rain said with a nod. “I even got to witness Flame’s birth. Though I was so scared. She was born backwards. Her mom was so distressed. But Ross was every calm in the delivery.”

            “So her name’s Flame, huh?” Hange asked, looking back at the horse.

            “She has a flame like mark on her face,” Rain said. “I asked Ross if we could call her that. And he said yes.”

            “You’re rather fond of the foal, aren’t you?” Erwin asked.

            “I am.” Rain nodded.” She’s been a welcome distraction since you’ve been gone.”

            “Would you like to keep her?” Erwin asked.

            “Huh?!” Rain whipped her eyes up to her dad. “Really? Flame can be my horse?”

            “I’ll have to clear it with our superiors, but I don’t see why not,” Erwin said.

            “Yes! Thank you, Daddy! Thank you!” Rain threw her arms around her dad and hugged him tightly before making her way back into the paddock to tell Flame the good news.

 


	5. Changes

Changes

 

            Erwin watched as Rain ripped into the training poles with a strong fury that he had never seen her use before. Punch…kick…punch…kick…again and again she went after it like it was trying to kill her. Ever since the picnic she had changed. Part of the time he was glad she was becoming more focused in her training and less focused on the world around her. While the rest of the time he was worried about her. It had become clear to him that she was isolating herself from people.

            “Ah!” Rain screamed. She pulled back her fist and slammed it into the pole, splitting it and her skin. The wood snapped as she stumbled backwards. Pain stabbed into her head. Intangible whispers floated in and out of her ears. She grabbed her head, knocking her hat off. The blood on her fist dripped down, wetting her hair.

            “Rain!” Erwin rushed over to her. He grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes were red again. “Focus, Rain! Control it!”

            “I can’t,” Rain said. “They won’t stop.”

            “They’re not real, Rain,” Erwin said. “It’s only in your head.”

            “It’s only in my head,” Rain repeated. “It’s only in my head.” The pain and voices faded away. Her body slumped against his chest, her arms dangled at her sides. “They’re gone.”

            “Good,” Erwin said, rubbing her back before pulling her hat back up over her horns.

            “Daddy, what’s wrong with me?” Rain asked. “Why does this keep happening?”

            “I wish I could tell you,” Erwin said, his heart ripping in half since he and Hange haven’t been able to come up with an explanation as to why Rain was having these issues.

            Rain sighed and pulled back from him a bit. Her eyes foggy while she stared at his shirt.

            “Let’s go back,” Erwin said. “I think you’ve had enough training for today.”

            “Okay,” Rain said. Adjusting her hat, she followed along side of him as they walked back to the headquarters.

            During their quiet walk Erwin snuck glances at her. His mind going over how isolated she was, from her own doing and from his. She was now twelve years old. And she had proven herself capable of handling herself when the time was need. Maybe there was something he could do for her to make her more open towards people.

            Upon reaching their quarters, Erwin slowed his pace so Rain would have to open the door. She didn’t notice him slowing down. She barely noticed they had reached their quarters, but when she saw the door out of the corner of her eyes, she grabbed the handle and pushed it open.

            “Surprise! Happy Birthday, Rain!”

            “Huh?” Rain blinked in confusion at the people standing in her and her dad’s quarters. Hange, Ross, and Mike were standing there with a cake on the table in front of them. “What…”

            “Oh, she’s stunned,” Hange cooed. “It’s so cute.” She then glared at Erwin. “You better not have over worked her to the point of frying her brain.”

            “I didn’t,” Erwin said. “She’s just a little _distracted_ today.”

            “Oh,” Hange said upon hearing that sentence. It had become a code that told the other that Rain had one of her episodes again. “Well, a party is just what she needs then.”

            “But why?” Rain asked.

            “Because you’ve been here for seven years now,” Erwin said. Placing his hand on her back, he pushed her farther into he room and shut the door. “And it’s your birthday.”

            “It’s been seven years,” Rain said, staring down at her cake. “It’s kind of hard to believe. I guess I kind of forgot about that.” She tapped the toes of her boot on the floor, thinking about how they always celebrated her _birthday_ on the day Erwin found her. They ended up kind of a bittersweet day. While she loved being around her dad, Ross, Mike and Hange, she also longed for knowledge of who she really was and where she came from. “Thank you all. This was really nice of you.”

            “Let’s have some cake now,” Hange said while she cut the first piece. She placed it on a plate and handed it to Rain. “Birthday girl first.”

            “Thanks, Zoe,” Rain said. She sat down in a chair and started to eat her cake. It was a little dry, but still satisfied her taste buds. It was rare for them, anyone actually, to make a cake. And it lifted her spirits a bit while the grown ups talked amongst themselves.

            “Rain?” Erwin said, pulling her eyes to him. “I have a birthday present for you.”

            “Really?” Rain’s eyebrow rose on her forehead.

            “I’ve decided to allow you to roam inside of the walls on your own,” Erwin said.

            “Are you sure about that?” Mike asked.

            Rain looked at the man. She wasn’t use to him talking. It always took her by surprise when he did. She had often over looked him when he was around, but quickly became use to his strange ways of smelling people when he first met them and only speaking when he deemed it necessary. Apparently now was a necessity since in involved her. He was rather close to her dad. So much so that he was brought in on her little secret some time ago. She didn’t really mind. It felt nice for her to have more people know about her. It made her feel a little less lonely. But at the same time it also made her feel more isolated. Only three people, besides herself, knew about her differences. Ross wasn’t even privileged enough to know. She was an outcast yet no one, outside of their group, knew why. Some people were starting to brush her off as a snob since her dad was Erwin Smith and she was living in the Recon Corps Headquarters.

            “I’m sure,” Erwin said with a nod. “She needs to get out more. It won’t be a lot since she still had a strict training regiment. But this will allow her some free time and she can get out of the headquarters more.”

            Rain bit the inside of her cheek with guilt. If only he knew how much she actually got out of the headquarters. She continued to sneak out and over the walls almost every other night. And without strong her wings had become in the past few years, she was starting to go farther distances. She hasn’t been able to figure out why exactly she kept sneaking out. It just felt like the outside world was calling to her. Like something was trying to tell her something, a secret of some sort maybe. Or perhaps she was just imagining things and just loved the thrill of it all.

            “Well, that is some birthday gift,” Ross said. “Maybe you can take Flame with you. She misses you a lot when you don’t come visit her.”

            “I’ll always come visit her,” Rain said. “How’s she doing?”

            “She’s great,” Ross said. “Growing like a weed. I think she’s going to be one of the best horses we ever had. She’s really smart and is already coming when commanded to.”

            “That’s great,” Rain said with a smile. “I’ll have to come see her.”

            “Absolutely,” Ross said, nodding. “I want you to be involved in her training as well.”

            “You got it.” Rain nodded. She then smiled at her dad. “Thanks, Daddy. That’s a great birthday gift. You’re the best.”

            Erwin nodded then took a bite of his the cake.

            Rain turned her eyes back down to her own piece of cake. Her mind went right to Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Since the first time she met them she had only seen them twice after that. It bothered her that she had lied to them about her name. Now with her dad’s permission to leave on her own, she wondered if she should go back to them and set the record straight. Perhaps she should do that soon. Now she could tell them the truth, or at least part of it.

A little while later their party ended and the guys started to say their goodbyes. Rain stood up to say her own good bye but noticed something felt different about her body. Looking down she noticed a blood spot on the front of her pants. “What the heck?”

            “What’s wrong, Rai-Oh…” Ross’s voice trailed off when he spotted the bloodspot as well. In a rush, he placed his plate down on the table and headed for the door. “Well, it was a nice party, but I have to be going now.”

            “Same with me.” Mike rushed towards the door with his cheeks burning red.

            “Oh, Rain!” Hange clasped her hands together. “You’re finally a woman!”

            “Oh, so that’s what that is,” Rain said. “I guess I am old enough to have that now.”

            “You certainly are!” Hange nodded. “And you’re old enough to be told about sex!” She then glared at Erwin. “Actually, you should have been informed long before now about it.”

            “She wasn’t old enough,” Erwin said. He closed his eyes as his own cheeks burned red.

            “She was too,” Hange said. “You just were too embarrassed to talk about it.”

            “I was not,” Erwin said, heading for the door. “But since you seem so excited about it, you can inform her on all she needs to know.” Standing halfway out the door, he shot a warning glance at Rain. “But if you dare have sex before you’re fifty years old and married I’ll kill the boy and then put you in the roughest training of your lift time.”

            With that, he slammed the door closed.

            “What was that about?” Rain asked.

            “Oh, just ignore them,” Hange said. “They’re men. They always get embarrassed when it comes to a girl’s period. Daddies don’t often want to believe their little girls are growing up. Well, some at least. There are a few who don’t care. But that’s beside the point.”

            “Okay,” Rain said.

            “You get cleaned up and then we’ll talk,” Hange said, heading for the door. “I have some extra supplies you can use until you can pick up your own.”

            “Okay.” Rain walked over to the bathroom to change her clothes. Once that was done and Hange came back the two women sat down for an over due talk. She scanned her eyes over the papers and books Hange now had spread over the table. “So what now?”

            “I’m going to inform you of what’s happening to your body right now,” Hange said. She opened a book to a hand drawn diagram of a woman’s body. “Let’s start with what’s going on inside of your body. The blood and tissue leaves the body because it's no longer needed. It comes from the uterus, the organ inside a woman's body where a baby grows. Each month, blood and tissue build up in the uterus in case the woman becomes pregnant. That lining would be needed if the woman's egg was fertilized by a man's sperm cell. A fertilized egg attaches to that cushiony lining and begins growing into a baby. But most of the time, the egg does not get fertilized, the lining is shed, and the girl or woman has her period. Girls and women have two ovaries. Each of these ovaries holds thousands of eggs, which are tiny. During the menstrual cycle, an egg is released from one of the ovaries and begins a trip down one of the fallopian tubes to the uterus, also called the womb. If a sperm cell does not fertilize the egg, the unfertilized egg and the lining from the uterus leave the body. In other words, a girl has her period. The cycle then begins again. The lining of the uterus will start building up, and about 2 weeks after the last period, another egg will be released.”

            “Hm.” Rain hummed as her eyes ran over the diagrams. “I never noticed that the human body was so complicated.”

            “Indeed it is,” Hange said. “But it’s also an amazing thing.”

            Rain flipped to the next page that held a detailed image of a man and a woman having sex. Tilting her head she examined the page curiously. “That looks rather painful.”

            “It can be for a virgin,” Hange said. “But our bodies will adjust to fit the size of a penis. And it will become more pleasurable.”

            “I wonder what that feels like,” Rain said.

            Hange laughed. “It’s natural to be curious. And you will be. But you better heed your father’s warning. I have no doubt that he’ll kill a boy if he does have sex with you.”

            “Oh, you don’t have to worry about that,” Rain said with a sigh. “I probably will never be able to be with a guy at all. I’m _different_ , remember?”

            “Rain,” Hange said, “you’ll find a guy one day. And he’ll be someone you can trust with your differences.”

            “Not with dad around,” Rain said. “Only three of you in all of the people that live with in the walls know about me.”

            “You know why,” Hange said.

            “I know, I know,” Rain said. She slipped a hand under her hat and fiddled with her horns. “I just get tired of keeping it a secret all the time.”

            “You poor baby.” Hange put her arms around Rain’s shoulder and pulled her to her side.

            Unable to hold back her tears, Rain leaned into Hange’s embrace and cried.

            An hour later, Rain pulled away from her and wiped her tears away. “I’m sorry.”

            “No apologies needed,” Hange said. “How about we pick this talk up later?”

            Rain nodded.

            “Why don’t you go walking around town for a while with your new found freedom?” Hange asked. “Erwin should be in a meeting right now and I have work to do of my own.”

            “I might as well,” Rain said. “I could use the walk to clear my head.”

            “Good girl.” Hange cupped Rain’s face and kissed her forehead. “I’ll see you later.”

            Rain nodded. She helped Hange gather up her notes and books before they headed out of the room together. Back down on the first floor, the two women shared a wave before going their separate ways. Hange when back to her research room while Rain headed for the door. She breathed in the warm air that greeted her upon stepping outside before heading into the town. Chatter of the people flowed in and out of her ears as she walked through the town. She didn’t bother looking at anyone as she made her way to her destination. She did, however, hear some of their whispers.

            “Hey, its Rain Smith.”

            “She’s really cute.”

            “Don’t bother with her. She’s a spoiled brat.”

            “Yeah. She’s Erwin Smith’s daughter. She thinks she’s better than everyone else.”

            “She’s just a freak. She spends all of her time training and with horses. She doesn’t care about people at all.”

            Rain sighed. She had no idea that not communication with people would cause them to speak about her like this. But it was just part of her life now. So she was teaching herself to tune them out. And she did. Instead, she focused her eyes on other people. People who were selling things. There were a lot of talented people around, handsewn clothes, blankets, freshly baked good. If only she had money to buy stuff.

            Getting close to her destination, she adjusted her hat to make sure her horns were covered. She then proceeded along the river until she got to the place where she had first met them. Looking around, she found no one was around. Thought she knew it was a long shot for them to have been here, she still hoped that they were. With a sigh, she walked away from the river and weaved through the buildings. Maybe if she walked around for a bit she might run into them.

            “You’re such a coward,” a voice said. “What’s wrong with you anyway?”

            “And where’s your body guards? They’re not here to protect you, are they?” a second voice asked.

            “Stop it,” a familiar third voice said.

            With her curiosity peaked, she head towards the voices. Rounding a house she saw that blonde boy, Armin being pinned up against a wall by two boys bigger than him. A frown formed on her lips. This was nowhere near a fair fight. She walked towards them.

            “Please, just let me go,” Armin said.

            “Not going to happen,” the first boy said. He pulled back his fist with the full intention of punching the boy.

            Rain forward and grabbed the boy’s wrist.

            “What are you doing?! Let go!” he snapped.

            “You let go of Armin,” Rain said.

            “You little brat!” The boy kicked out his foot at her ankle.

            Rain easily saw the move coming. She moved then stomped on the boy’s foot before flipping him over her shoulder. The boy landed with a thump and a gasp as the air left his lungs.

            “What the heck?! I thought only Mikasa was that strong!” the second boy said. He then turned and ran away. “I’m out of here!”

            The first boy scrambled to his feet and ran off without a word.

            “Are you okay?” Rain asked as she turned back to Armin. The boy had slumped down the wall and was now sitting on the ground with tears streaking down his cheeks.

            “Yes.” He nodded. “I’m fine. Thanks, Jet.”

            “Rain,” she said.

            “What?” Armin looked up at her.

            “My name’s actually Rain,” Rain said. “I kind of lied about my name before.”

            “Why would you do that?” Armin asked.

            Rain dropped her eyes to the ground and kicked a rock. “Because I wasn’t…”

            “You were out here without your dad’s permission.”

            Rain and Armin turned to see that Mikasa and Armin had joined them.

            Rain tilted her head and locked eyes with Mikasa. “How did you know that?”  
            “I saw it in your facial expressions,” Mikasa said. “It was obvious that you were nervous and extremely cautious.”

            “Oh, I’m sorry,” Rain said.

            “So you lied to us about your name?” Eren asked.

            “I did.” Rain nodded. “I wasn’t allowed to wonder around on my own before.”

            “So did you lie to us about your dad and living in the Recon Corps Headquarters?” Eren glared.

            “No.” Rain shook her head. “That part is all true. I’ve lived there for seven years now.”

            “So who’s your dad?” Armin asked as he stood up.

            “Erwin,” Rain said.

            “Erwin Smith?!” Armin and Eren gasped.

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded. “That’s him.”

            “He’s pretty well known, but I didn’t think he had kids and was married,” Armin said.

            “Well, he’s not married,” Rain said.

            “So you’re illegitimate,” Eren said, crossing his arms.

            “Don’t be rude!” Mikasa whacked the boy over his head.

            “Ouch! What was that for?!” Eren demanded, rubbing his head.

            “Actually, I might be,” Rain said.

            “What do you mean by that?” Armin asked.

            “I don’t know who my parents are,” Rain said. “Erwin found me all on my own when I was a kid. I was five, I think. Since we don’t know my real birthday we have no idea how old I actually am.”

            “You look the same age as us,” Eren said.

            “Looks don’t really mean anything,” Armin said. “While she _looks_ about as old as we do she could actually be several years old. People age differently.”

            “Hm.” Eren hummed and tapped his finger on his arm. “Maybe. Anyway, what’s it like to live in the Recon Corps. Headquarters?”

            “I don’t know,” Rain said with a shrug. “Like any other place I guess.”

            “No way!” Eren shouted. “It has to be amazing! You’re living with some of the best soldiers we have! And they go beyond the walls all the time! Have you been beyond the walls?! You’re dad is Erwin! You have to have gone beyond the walls!”

            “Y-uh, no,” Rain said. “I’m not allowed to go with them yet.”

            “Yet?!” Armin gasped. “What does that mean?!”

            “I know!” Eren said, pointing at her. “You’re training to be a soldier, aren’t you?!”

            “Don’t be silly, Eren,” Armin said. “She’s just a kid. There’s no way she can be training to be a soldier.”

            “Actually, I am training to be a soldier,” Rain said.

            “What?!” Eren and Armin gasped.

            “Are you really?” Mikasa asked.

            “I am.” Rain nodded.

            “That’s so amazing!” Eren said. “Do you get to use the ODM gear?”

            “No, I haven’t been able to use that yet,” Rain said with a gesture to her body. “I’m too small for that right now. But when I’m not training I do help out with the horses.”

            “I heard those horses don’t fear anything,” Armin said.

            “As far as I can tell they don’t,” Rain said. “They’re really sweet too.”

            “Eren, we should be heading back now,” Mikasa said.

            “Oh, that’s right,” Eren said.

            “What’s up?” Armin asked.

            “My mom has baked a pie,” Eren said. “We were coming to get you.”

            “Great,” Armin said.

            “You should come too,” Eren said to Rain.

            “Uh,” Rain said, shifting nervously on her feet. “I don’t know.”

            “Oh, come on,” Eren said. “You’ll like my mom.”

            “Are you scared?” Mikasa asked.

            “Not really,” Rain said. “Why would you ask that?”

            “Because you’re shifting nervously,” Mikasa said, pointing to Rain’s legs.

            Rain looked down at her body, noticing that she was shifting nervously. She forced herself to stop. “I guess I am. I’m not really use to meeting new people or going to other people’s houses.”

            “Then this must be a special day for you,” Armin said.

            “I guess so.” Rain shrugged.

            “So come with us,” Eren said. “You don’t have to stay very long if you don’t want to. Just come see where Mikasa and I live.”

            “You’re siblings?” Rain asked.

            “Adopted,” Mikasa said. “His parents took me in a few years ago.”

            “Oh,” Rain said. “I see.”

            “Looks like you two have something in common then,” Armin said.

            Rain stared into Mikasa’s eyes. It was an odd thought to have with someone. She never thought of another kid being adopted. When the girl smiled at her, she found herself smiling back. “Okay. I’ll come with you all. At least for a minute.”

            “Great!” Eren said, leading the way back to his house. “Follow me!”

            Rain followed them quietly as they walked to Eren’s house. Eren took the time to tell her how exactly Mikasa became part of his family. She looked at the girl. “Wow. That must have been really scary.”

            “It was.” Mikasa nodded.

            “Well, here we are,” Eren said.

            Rain looked up at the small house. It was one of the smallest houses she had even seen but there was something endearing about it. But she couldn’t figure out what it was.

            “Come on, Rain!” Eren called.

            Rain shook herself out of her staring and followed them into the house. The warm smell of cinnamon and hot apples greeted them as the door was open. She instantly spotted the pie sitting on the small table in the middle of the room.

            “You’re finally back,” a woman with long dark hair said. “Oh, I see you brought another friend home.”

            Rain lifted her eyes from the pie and looked at the woman standing by the sink who was drying her hands on her apron.

            “Mom, this is Rain,” Eren said. “She’s a new friend of ours.”

            “Well, hello, Rain.” The woman gave her a warm smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

            “Uh, nice to meet you too, Mrs.…” Rain looked at Eren, realizing that she didn’t know his last name.

            “Yeager,” Mikasa said.

            “Mrs. Yeager,” Rain finished.

            “Sorry, my dad isn’t here to meet you,” Eren said. “He’s a doctor and goes to visit patients occasionally.”

            “I see,” Rain said, unsure of what she should actually say.

            “Please, sit down,” Mrs. Yeager said while pulling another plate out of a small cupboard.

            Rain watched at the three kids took their seats at the table before sitting down herself beside Armin.

            “I hope you don’t mind apple pie,” Mrs. Yeager said while cutting up the pie and placing the slices on the plates.

            “I don’t know,” Rain said. “I’ve never had it.”

            “You’ve never had apple pie before?” Eren gasped.

            “We don’t get things like that much in the headquarters,” Rain said.

            “We don’t get them much either,” Mrs. Yeager said. “It’s a rare treat since we have to be careful what we eat. And did I hear you correctly?” She sat down. “Headquarters?”

            “Uh, yes, ma’am,” Rain said, picking up her fork she poked at the pie causing some of its filling to fall out. “My dad is a soldier in the Recon Corps.”

            “Don’t me so modest!” Eren said, slamming his hands on the table. “Her dad is Erwin Smith! And she’s being trained to fight titans!”

            “Goodness! Is that true?” Mrs. Yeager asked, locking her eyes onto Rain.

            “Yes, ma’am,” Rain said with a nod.

            “Aren’t you a little young for that?” Mrs. Yeager ran her eyes over Rain.

            “To be honest, I don’t know how old I really am,” Rain said. “My dad adopted me a few years ago when he found me on my own. But I am training to fight the titans. Though I probably won’t do that for a few more years.”

            “I can’t believe it.” The woman shook her head. “You shouldn’t be training to fight titans. You should be having fun. Oh! Would you like me to take your hat for you?”

            “No!” Rain dropped her fork. It clanked against the plate as she grabbed her hat in a panic.

            “Overreacting a bit there, aren’t you?” Eren asked.

            “You okay, Rain?” Armin asked.

            “Yes. I’m sorry.” Rain forced herself to move her hands to her lap. “It’s just this was a gift from my dad. This hat and a teddy bear were the first gifts he gave to me. I don’t like to let it go.”

            “I understand,” Mrs. Yeager said, propping her chin in her hand. “You must be very fond of your dad.”

            “I guess so,” Rain said. “He is the only dad I’ve known.” She reclaimed her fork and cut off a bite of the pie. Her eyes lit up at the flavors bursting into her mouth. “It’s so good.”

            “Thank you.” Mrs. Yeager smiled.

            Rain sat back in her chair and listened to the rest talk as she finished her pie piece. While she watched them she noticed that Eren had a different type of relationship with his mom than she did with her dad. Eren and his mom seemed to be at odds with each other a lot in just this one sitting. But she could easily see that underneath all of that they really loved each other.

            “It must be different,” Mikasa said.

            “Huh?” Rain pulled her eyes away from the arguing mother and son and looked at the only other girl in the room.

            “From the way you’re watching them, your relationship with your dad must be different that Eren’s is with his mom,” Mikasa said.

            “It is,” Rain said. “We don’t really have arguments. Maybe a few small ones but they always end very quickly.”

            “I’m sure that’ll change at some point,” Armin said. “Arguing with your parents is inevitable. I know I argue a lot with my grandfather.”

            Rain hummed. She couldn’t see herself arguing with her dad at all. It made her wonder if it was at all possible.

…

A little while later she realized she had stayed longer here than she really wanted to. So she said her goodbyes to Eren and Mikasa’s mom and headed outside with the kids.

            “You can come here any time you want,” Eren said.

            “Thanks,” Rain said. “I might just do that.”

            “Well, I have to be getting home,” Armin said before walking off. “Next time I’ll show you where I live.”

            “Okay.” Rain waved to the boy.

            “Would you like us to walk with you?” Mikasa asked. “It can be a bit dangerous on your own.”

            “No, that’s okay,” Rain said. “There are plenty of military police around if I need help. Besides, it won’t surprise me one bit if I run into one and they escort me back home.”

            “All right then,” Mikasa said.

            Rain stared at the girl. She felt an indescribable connection to her despite having only meet her a couple times. It made her wonder if they had some kind of connection since they both were adopted.

            “Well, see you later,” Eren said.

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded then walked off. “See you later.”

…

            Three years after becoming friends with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, Rain was out in the paddocks with Flame. Her mind was on her visits to Eren and Mikasa’s house. She was growing closer to them. So much so that she wanted to tell them her secrets. She felt as if she could trust them with what she had been hiding from them.

Her mind was brought back to the present time when Flame jerked to a sudden stop. The saddle horn dug into her stomach when she fell forward. Flame neighed and shook her head. The horse had stopped short of the jumping pole they were suppose to fly over. She stroked her horse’s neck soothingly. “Easy, girl. I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. I wasn’t paying attention. I guess my mind is just somewhere else today.”

            Flame flicked her ears as if asking what it was.

            “I want to tell Armin, Eren, and Mikasa my secrets,” Rain admitted. “I know that dad won’t like that at all. But I’m going to ask him anyway. How bad do you think he’ll freak out?”

            Flame tapped her hoof on the ground.

            Rain sighed. She had no idea what Flame was trying to tell her, if she was trying at all. Giving up on trying to learn how to try to speak horse, she turned Flame back towards the railing. It was a good place to stop for the day. Dismounting, she saw her dad walking towards her. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest. She was going to do it. She was going to ask him for permission to tell her friends her secrets.

            “How’s Flame doing today?” Erwin asked.

            “She’s doing great,” Rain said, unable to meet her dad’s gaze.

            “All right,” Erwin said. “Out with it.”

            “Huh?” Rain asked.

            “You only avoid making eye contact with me when you want something,” Erwin said.

            “Well…I…” Rain chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds before blurting out her feelings. “I want to tell my friends about my differences!”

            “Excuse me?” Erwin asked.

            “I want…to tell Eren, Mikasa, and Armin about my horns and wings and light thing,” Rain said in a slower voice.

            “Absolutely not,” Erwin said.

            “But why can’t I tell them?” Rain asked. “They’re my friends. They have a right to know that I’m different from them.”

            “Rain, you know why,” Erwin said.

            “I’m tired of hearing that!” Rain said. “I have the right to tell them! It’s my secret and they’re my friends!”

            “Rain, I can understand that you-”

            “No!” Rain shouted, tears burning her eyes. “You don’t understand! You don’t understand at all!”

            “Rain, will you-”

            “No!” Rain launched herself over the railing. With one tap of her boot on the top pole, she flung herself into the air and landed on the ground before dashing off towards the headquarters.

            “Hey! Watch it!” someone snapped when she rounded a corner to sharply and almost hit them.

            Ignoring them, she bolted up the stairs, two at a time, and into her room. She slammed the door behind her, tossed her hat to the floor, and then fell face first on the bed. Burying her face into the pillow, she cried.

            Several minutes later, she heard her door open and then someone sat on her bed. She knew who it was. She didn’t have to look up to know it was her dad. She wanted him to go away. She wanted him to stay.

            “I’m so sorry, Rain,” Erwin said. “Believe me. I know that you want to be normal. You’re just not. And you’re never going to be.”

            Rain clenched her pillow. It was the truth. She knew that.

            “And I know you want to tell people about yourself,” Erwin said. “You just can’t. You remember what happened that day with the picnic. That could happen again. And if the wrong person finds out about it then you could be taken away from me. That wouldn’t be good for you. It’s possible that they would just kill you on the spot because you’re different. They would see you as a threat to them, an uncontrollable threat that needs to be eliminated.”

            Rain’s heart clenched tightly in her chest. She didn’t want to be taken away from the only dad she had ever known. A sigh escaped her lips. Sitting up, she faced him. “I’m sorry. I’m just…”

            “Lonely,” Erwin finished for her.

            Rain nodded slowly. “With seeing how Mikasa, Armin, and Eren speak, play, and share secrets with each other…I just feel like an outsider even though they call me their friend. I hate that I have to keep this from them.”

            “Rain, you know if I thought we could trust them then I would let you tell them,” Erwin said. “I just can’t.”

            “Not even if Eren was to become a member of the scouts?” Rain asked.

            “I’m afraid not,” Erwin said. “I don’t know anything about him or his parents. They might report us to the higher authorities if you were to tell them.”

            Silence fell between them. Rain picked at her blanket until another question came to her mind. “Dad?”

            “Yes?”

            “If I were to find someone, someone very special to me, someone that you and I trusted completely, someone that I…that I…”

            “Fell in love with?”

            Rain nodded. “Would I be able to tell them about me?”

            “That would depend on the man himself,” Erwin said. “There are trustworthy people in this world. But you still have to be careful with who you reveal this secret to. Someone could always be watching you. And I know there currently are people watching.”

            “What? Why?” Rain asked.

            “Because there’s no record of you behind the walls,” Erwin said. “I know people are starting to question where you really came from.”

            “I didn’t know that,” Rain said.

            “Because I was keeping it from you,” Erwin admitted. “You already have enough to worry about. I didn’t want this to be added to that.”

            “I see.” Rain bent up her knees and hugged them. “Do you think they’ll do anything to me?”

            “Not unless we give them a reason to,” Erwin said. “They had no real proof of where you were born. So they have nothing to hold against you. But they will know that you didn’t come from inside of the walls if they see your specialties.”

            “They won’t see me as human,” Rain said. “Do you think they’ll believe that I’m something else?”

            “It’s possible,” Erwin said. “That’s why I have such restrictions on you.”

            “I know,” Rain said. “You keep telling me that. And I keep tell myself that. It’s just…I’m so…”

            “Frustrated,” Erwin said. She nodded. “It’s because you’re changing.”

            “Changing?” Rain asked.

            “You’re no longer a child,” Erwin said. “You’re growing up. It’s only natural that you’ll want to be around other people and make friends.”

            “How can I truly be friends with anyone if I keep secrets from them?”

            “You’re keeping secrets to keep yourself and them protected,” Erwin said.

            “I guess I never thought of protecting them like that,” Rain said.

            “Well, it’s true,” Erwin said. “If someone does find out your secrets they could take it out on your friends as well. They could be blamed for also keeping your secrets. It’s best if they remain ignorant about you. You wouldn’t want them to get hurt, right?”

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded. “I don’t want them to get hurt.” She drew in a breath. “I’m sorry, daddy. I didn’t mean to yell like that before.”

            “It’s all right.” Erwin ruffled her hair. “I expected it. As I said, you’re growing up. There’s going to be a lot that we don’t see eye to eye on.”

            Rain huffed. “Well, that’s something to look forward to.”

            Erwin laughed. “Its just part of life.”

            “I guess so. But I don’t care much for arguing with you,” Rain said. “You’ve done so much for me.”

            “Don’t use that to make yourself feel guilty,” Erwin said. “If you’re upset about something you should let it out not hold it in. Do you understand? Talk to me if you’re upset about something.”

            “I will.” Rain smiled. “I promise.”

…

**Author’s Notes: Dull chapter. I’m a bit burn out from my Summoner of Death story. I think this one will be more interesting when Levi is finally in it. We’re almost there.**

**SilverHerron: Thanks.**


	6. Colossal Titan

Colossal Titan

 

            Rain sighed while she scooped a spoonful of her lumpy oatmeal into her spoon and brought it to her mouth. Mindlessly, she nibbled at the cooling mess on the utensil. It wasn’t the best she had ever tasted. The cook had used too much water causing it to be very mushy and tasteless on her tongue. Wrinkling her nose in disgusted she dropped the spoon and uneaten oatmeal back into the bowl.

            “What’s the matter, Rain?” Hange asked.

            “I’m just bored,” Rain said. Pushing her oatmeal away from her, she laid her chin down on the table, hoping to look as pathetic as she could. “And I don’t feel like training either.”

            “Well, you have to train,” Erwin said. “So finish your breakfast.”

            “I’m sick of oatmeal,” Rain said.

            “If you don’t eat then you won’t be allowed to go to spend time with the horses today,” Erwin said.

            “Hey! That’s not fair!” Rain said. Lifting her head off the table she frowned at her dad.

            “Yes, it is fair,” Erwin said without looking at her. “You know you have to train to-”

            “To fight titans,” Rain mocked in the best imitation she could do in her dad’s voice before going back to her own. “I know, I know. But have you ever thought that I might not _want_ to fight titans?”

            Erwin glanced over at her. Of course he had thought of that. But he had never brought it up to her. And he had questioned it many times if it was fair to her for him to train her like he was. She was only a child. She deserved some fun times. More fun times than he had given her. Then he would remember that she wasn’t a normal girl. Normal fun times would raise the chance of her secrets being discovered. “Rain, I-”

            “Don’t worry about it,” Rain said. “I know why you’re doing this. I’m going to be your secret weapon against them.” She lowered her voice and grumbled. Picking her spoon back up she poked angrily at her now cold oatmeal. “Despite not being able to reveal myself to people.”

            Erwin sighed and dropped his eyes down to his own bowl of oatmeal before looking up at Hange and Mike. Both shrugged and remained quiet. “Some help you two are.”

            “Well, I can’t help but agree with her a bit,” Hange said with a shrug. “You never did ask her if she wanted to do this. You only told her she was going to do it.”

            Erwin ran a hand through his hair. They were right. He did do just that. But really what choice did he have? “Well, we’ll discuss that later. Right now you need to finished eating so we can get you on the ODM gear.”

            “What?!” Rain shrieked, earning a few stares and glares from some other soldiers in the dinning hall. “Really?!” I get to use the ODM gear?!”

            “Only if you finish your breakfast,” Erwin said, pointing to her bowl with his spoon.

            “I will!” Rain pulled the bowl closer to her. She shoved the lumpy, cold oatmeal into her mouth as fast as she could without choking. Once that was finished she ate the rest of her piece of bread then drank all of her orange juice. “I’m done! And ready to go!”

            “All right,” Erwin said, standing up. He took her dishes and walked away to put them up before coming back to her. “Let’s go.”

            “Yes!” Rain jumped up from her chair and dashed towards the door.

            “She’s excited,” Hange said as she and Mike joined Erwin to follow the excited girl out of the dinning hall. “Are you worried?”  
            “Not really,” Erwin said. He glanced around the hall finding no one was around. He added, “She was born to fly after all.”

            “I wonder how true that statement is,” Hange said.

            “Do you believe it’s possible for her to have been born with wings?” Mike asked. “Wings that can only glide instead of actually fly?”

            “Well, I suppose it might be possible, but I really have no idea of how to prove or disprove that,” Hange said. “But one thing _is_ true, whether it was literal or not, she was born to fly. I’m sure she’ll master the ODM gear in no time at all.”

…

            Rain waited impatiently while her dad went over, once again, the safety rules of the ODM gear and how to properly attach it to her body. A sigh passed over her lips in irritation.

            “Then just tighten it up here and-”

            “I know, Dad,” Rain said. “I’ve been watching you three do this for years. I know how to put it on. And I know I need to distribute my weight evenly between the belts while remaining relaxed.”

            “Fine,” Erwin said. “Then lets move on.”

            Rain nodded. Turning she stepped up to the rails and lift that had been constructed specifically for this training. It was tall enough to lift a person high enough into the air but still low enough that a person wouldn’t get seriously injured if they happened to fall. She waited while Erwin checked once more to be sure that her gear was correctly attached before stepping back. Exhaling she nodded. The clicking of the gear sounded through the air as Hange began to lift her up. Her body wobbled. This was proving to be a lot harder to do that she thought. Instinctually, she wanted to call upon her wings to help give her balanced, but forced herself not to do it. She knew she couldn’t always rely on her wings despite how tempting it was to use them.

            “Focus, Rain,” Erwin said when he noticed her hesitation and desire to call her wings. “You’re fine. Just focus on your weight distribution. Think of the gear as an extension of your wings.”

            “I’m trying-Wah!” Rain screamed as she lost balanced. The world flipped upside down in a single second. Feeling her hat falling off her head, she scrambled to grab it before it could leave her. She missed. With a squeak, she placed her hands over her horns. “Daddy! Help!”

            “You’re all right,” Erwin said as he rushed up to her. He flipped her over before Hange lowered her to the ground.

            “Here.” Mike picked the hat up and placed it back on her head.

            “Thanks.” Rain sighed with relief. She glanced around to see a few soldiers were wondering around the area but none had noticed her horns. They probably didn’t even notice they were over here. Her body relaxed.

            “Hm.” Hange hummed and rubbed her chin in thought. “I guess while you’re flying through the air on the ODM gear your hat’s not going to stay on even with the string tied tightly under your chin. Plus there’s also the chance of the string snapping or breaking. And it could cause injury to you. That won’t be good at all.”

            “Then the hat won’t do if or when she fights against titans. It will simple be pushed off one way or another,” Mike said. “Is there something else we can do about her horns to hide them?”

            “Maybe we can figure out a way to wrap her hair up around them and tie it in place,” Hange said. “We’re going to have to test it though to see what needs to be done.”

            “All right.” Erwin nodded. “As soon as Rain get’s better control over the gear we’ll start testing that. Let’s try it again.”

            “Tie your bandana around your head,” Hange said. “That will help when you hat falls off.”

            Rain nodded while pulling the bandana out of her pocket. Glancing up she found the three adults had shielded her with their bodies so she could put it on. Taking off her hat, she held it in her teeth while tying the bandana around her head. After putting her hat back on, she gave the nod to lift her back into the air. “Let’s do this.”

…

            “Do you think she’s ready to actually try it among the trees?” Hange asked.

            Rain stood quietly at the opposite end of her dad’s desk from where Hange was standing. Her gaze ricocheted between her dad and the woman who had become a cross between a sister and a mother to her before going to Mike who was, like always, standing quietly behind her dad near the window with his arms crossed over his chest. She figured her dad wouldn’t heed to the woman’s words, but there was still the chance that he could. Personally, she didn’t think there was anything to worry about. They would be alone at the training area today so if she found herself in a situation that called for her wings she would be able to use them.

            “She’ll be fine,” Erwin said. His eyes locked down on the paper he was drawing on while the woman spoke to him. “After all this is what I’ve been preparing her for.”

            “I know that, but it’s still to early,” Hange said.

            “You’re just babying her too much,” Erwin said, another smooth stroke of his pen on the paper made an arch. He glanced up at Hange for a brief second. “She’s ready.”

            “Yes! I’m ready! I can do this, Zoe!” Rain said, walking over to the older woman. She wrapped her arms around Hange’s waist while her eyes grew big and round as she started up at the woman. “You know I can!”

            “Oh, you’re so cute when you look at me like that,” Hange said, her cheeks tinting pink. “All right then. Let’s get the gear and hit the trees!”

            “Yes!” Rain dashed off towards the door. She swung it opened and disappeared into the hall.

            “That girl,” Erwin said as he and the other two adults followed after her. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea after all.”

            “Well, it’s too late to change anything now,” Hange said.

            Mike nodded in agreement.

            Once catching up to the excited girl down the hall, the small group gathered up their ODM gear and headed off for the woods where the trainees learned how to use their gear and slice at fake titans’ napes. While dressing herself in the gear, Erwin went over the instructions again on how to use it.

            “I know, Daddy,” Rain said. “You three have told me this multiple times. And I’ve seen you all use them multiple times. I’m ready. I can handle this.”

            Erwin nodded. “All right. Hange and Mike are going to go in first. You’re going to follow them and I’ll follow after you. If you feel like you can’t handle it just land on a branch and we’ll get you down.”

            “Right!” Rain nodded. She turned and faced the forest just as the snap from Mike and Hange’s ODM gear sounded out in the air. Their bodies flew up into the trees with striking speed. Her heart thundered in her chest. Her mind went over the steps. Angling her body, she readied herself and fired. The trees blurred and the smell of the woods seemed to vanish when her body went flying through the air. Panic set in when she found herself flying right towards a tree. Instead of using her gear, she snapped out her wings to slow her body. Her feet tapped against the bark. She groaned in frustration just as her dad landed beside her on the large tree, both hanging sideways. “I’m sorry. I just instinctually used my wings when that tree appeared in front of me.”

            “That’s all right,” Erwin said. “You need to get use to not relying on them when you fly with the ODM gear. It’ll take time but you’ve done well so far in your training.”

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded. She banished her wings. “I’ll try. I think I just freaked out a little bit. But I’ll be fine now.”

            “Good.” Erwin nodded. “Then keep going.”

            Rain slowly exhaled. She mentally pictured what she was supposed to do before firing her gear again. This time when a tree came towards her she was ready. She fired her gear again and pulled herself away from it. A smile formed on her lips. It was just a small success but she now believed that she could really do this without calling upon her wings. And she did. The more she worked with the gear the more comfortable she got with it. And soon she was flying through the trees as if she was using her wings instead.

            “Well, looks like I was worried over nothing,” Hange said when Rain flew by the tree she and the two men were standing on.

            “I guess she was really born to fly,” Mike said.

            “True.” Hange nodded. “But she still has a long way to go for taking down titans. That is,” She looked at Erwin, “if she actually wants to do it.”

            “I’ll talk to her later tonight about it,” Erwin said.

            “Why not now?” Mike asked.

            “Because she’s suppose to go meet up with her friends,” Erwin said.

            “I’m glad she now has friends to spend time with,” Hange said. “She needs to be around kids her age or close to her age. And she seems to really enjoy them.”

            “Some times I wish she would make a few other friends,” Erwin said. “But she’s still scared that she might accidently reveal herself to them and hurt them like she did me. So she’s hesitant about that even though she wants to do it as well.”

            “I’m sure she will,” Hange said. “It’s just going to take time. She’ll find someone who won’t care about all of that if or when they do find out. And they’ll be strong enough to handle her no matter what comes along.”

            “Then that’s going to be one very powerful person,” Erwin said. “And it had better be a girl.”

            Hange and Mike chuckled.

            “You’re always going to be protect of her no matter how strong she gets, aren’t you?” Hange asked.

            “Well, I am her father after all,” Erwin said, crossing his arms. “I’m supposed to be protective of her.”

            “Perhaps, but threating to kill a boy if she happens to sleep with them is a bit much,” Hange said. “It’s not your call when she decides to have sex and who she has it with.”

            Erwin growled. “As long as she’s in my care, it is my call.”

            Two hours later, Erwin decided they had spent enough time out here and called out for her. “All right, Rain, that’s enough for today.”

            “What?!” Rain landed on a near by branch to her dad. “All ready?! We just started!”  
            “You’ve been doing this for four hours,” Erwin said.

            “Really?” Rain cocked her head. “It feels like I just started.”

            “You’re just having too much fun,” Hange said. “Time always flies when you are have so much fun.”

            “Aren’t you suppose to go see your friends today?” Erwin asked.

            “Oh! Yeah, I am,” Rain said before lowering herself to the ground. “I forgot about that. I should get going.”

            “I’ll take your gear so you can go,” Hange said.

            “Thanks, Zoe,” Rain said. She took off her gear and handed it over to her before running off while pulling her hat back on her head. “I’ll see you later!”

            “Take care, my dear!” Hange called back to her.

            “And don’t stay out too late, Rain,” Erwin said. “I want you home before the sun goes down.”

            “All right, Dad!” Rain waved to them all then disappeared out of their view. A thrill ran through her as she thought about how she got to tell her friends she used the ODM gear. Eren was going to be so jealous since he wanted to join the Recon Corp. She could already see him turning green with envy.

The world around her blurred as she ran the familiar direction to Eren’s house. She didn’t slow down for anyone or anything, even the shouts from people as she skirted around them to avoid hitting them. Soon the road that led to Eren’s house appeared in front of her. She started down it only to pause when she heard someone yelling.

            “What’s the matter, heretic? If you’re not happy about getting hit, just hit back!”

            “What was that?” Rain asked herself. She walked over in the direction the voice came. Stepping around the corner she saw three boys pinning Armin against a wall. She sighed. “Not again.”

            “L-like heck I’d do that! I’m not stooping down to your level! You know I’m telling the truth! That’s why you got no choice but to hit me without even bothering with an actual answer! Th-that’s right! You’re effectively conceding my power, are you not?!” Armin said.

            “Clam it, you moron!” the boy holding Armin to the wall said.

            “Hey!” Rain shouted as she walked up to them. “Let him go!”

            “Who the heck are you?” the boy asked.

            “I’ve seen her around,” one of the other boys’ said. “She’s friends with this little whiner as well as Mikasa and Eren.”

            “She is, is she?” the boy said with a smirk. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to beat her up as well.”

            “I’d like to see you try.” Rain smiled. “I can easily handle little babies like you.”

            “What did you say?!” The boy dropped Armin.

            “You heard me,” Rain said. “Only little babies gang up on a single person.”

            “You little brat!” The boy charged at her.

            Rain side stepped his punch and grabbed his wrist. In one easy move, she flipped him over on his back.

            “Hey! Why did you do that?!” one of the boys asked.

            “Because he threw a punch at me,” Rain said. She watched as the boy scurried away from her.

            “You little brat!” he said jumping back to his feet. “You’re going to pay for that!”

            “Then fight me,” Rain said. “I’ll take you all on.”

            “Rain,” Armin said.

            “Don’t worry, Armin,” Rain said. “I can easily handle these morons.”

            “You think you can take us all on?!” the boy demanded.

            “Why don’t we see?” Rain smiled again. Her body instantly went into defense mode. Lifting her fists up, she stood ready for them.

            “Stop that!” Eren’s voice shouted out.

            “Eren?” Rain looked past the three boys to see her other friend running towards them.

“What do you people think you’re doing to my friends?!” Eren asked.

 

            “It’s Eren! This time around, he’s out for blood!” one of the boys’ said.

Rain lowered her fists as the boys stood ready to fight Eren. She knew that Mikasa wasn’t far behind so she knew he wouldn’t get hurt. And sure enough the girl was soon seen by herself and the three boys.

“Huh?”

            “Ah! He’s got Mikasa with him! We’re screwed!”

            Rain stepped aside as the boys turned and scrambled away from them. Shaking her head, she wondered why they even bothered picking on Armin since he had friends like Eren and Mikasa around.

            “Oh! Look at them! The mere sight of me and they scurry away like rats!” Eren said as he joined them.

            “You can’t be serious,” Rain said, her shoulders slumping at Eren’s words.

            “Not quite,” Armin said. “Most likely they ran away when they saw Mikasa.”

            “Are you okay, Armin?” Eren asked. He looked at Armin then at Rain. “How about you, Rain?”

            “I’m fine,” Rain replied.

            “Good.” Eren turned back to Armin and held out his hand.

            “I don’t need help to stand up,” Armin said, ignoring Eren’s hand.

            “Hm? You sure?” Eren asked.

            “I’m sure,” Armin said while he stood up.

            “So what happened?” Rain asked.

            “I was just talking about the outside world,” Armin said before he walked away from them.

            Rain followed along with Eren and Mikasa while Armin told them what happened. They stopped at the river and sat down. The flow of the river soon beckoned her to take off her boots and cool off her feet. And she did. After removing her boots and socks she slipped her feet into the cold water, realizing how tired an achy they were after training on the ODM gear. It also made her wonder if she stunk. She had been training for four hours before coming here and didn’t bother taking a shower.

            “And then I told them that humankind would need to go outside someday. That’s when they hit me. Then they called me a heretic,” Armin said.

            “Dang it! How come you get looked down upon just for mentioning you’d like to go outside of the walls?” Eren snapped.

            “Well, that’s because for the hundred years we’ve spend inside of the walls, life has always been peaceful. People are wary of screwing up and inviting _them_ in,” Armin said. “The royal government has declared that manifesting any interest in the outside world would be taboo.”

            Rain shifted. The many times she had snuck out and over the walls flooded into her mind. She wondered what the punishment would be if the government found out about her little excursions. Would they kill her? Would they kill her dad, Hange, and Mike despite them not knowing what she was doing? Should she stop doing that? Would she be able to stop? Lifting her foot out of the water, she watched the liquid run off her skin before lowering back down into the water.

            “The king is just chickening out, then. End of story,” Eren said.

            “You’re right. But is it the only reason?” Armin said.

            “It’s our own lives we risk upon going outside of the wall. That’s our business,” Eren said. “It has nothing to do with anyone else. What do you think, Rain?”

            Rain flinched upon hearing her name.

            “Is something wrong, Rain?” Mikasa asked. “You seem a bit distracted.”

            “I’m okay. And, well, I don’t really know,” Rain said, still thinking of her own trips outside of the wall while staring into the water. A couple small fish swam up and nibbled on her toes before disappearing back down into the depths of the river. “I mean, I see the soldiers come back from the explorations and they are so worn out and defeated from their battles. I can’t really see why any normal human would want to go beyond the wall since we are very weak against the titans.” She wondered if she was just as weak as the rest of them even with her abilities. “But, I guess, if someone wants to really risk their own lives and go out there…then it is their choice and no one else’s.” She gulped. Her dad most likely wouldn’t agree with her on that. And how furious he was going to be with her if he ever learned of what she was doing. “At least I think it is.”

            “Yes! I knew you would agree with me!” Eren said.

            “She didn’t really agree with you. She’s just assuming. It’s not like she’s gone outside of the walls. So just forget it,” Mikasa said. “It’s not happening.”

            “That reminds me. What possessed you to tell my parents that I wanted to join the Recon Corps?!” Eren asked.

            “I never said that I wouldn’t tell them,” Mikasa said. “And you’re being stupid.”

            “So, how did it go?” Armin asked.

            “You’re parents know about that now?” Rain asked.

            “Yes, they now know thanks to what Mikasa a few minutes ago when we were at home. And, well, it wasn’t exactly cheers and applause when they heard that,” Eren said.

            “I can imagine that,” Armin said.

            “What?! Are you going to join the Corps and tell me to stop?!” Eren demanded.

            “Well, it’s dangerous, but I do see where you’re coming from,” Armin said. “But I’m also curious about the people who do believe that staying within the walls will actually protect us forever. The wall may not have been broken in a hundred years, but there no guarantee that it won’t happen some day. It’s a man made structure after all. Nothing built by man lasts forever.”

            “Ah! So much for loyalty!” Eren turned to Rain. “You’re on my side, aren’t you?!”

            “Well, I don’t know,” Rain said. Pulling her feet from the river she crossed them under her legs to warm them up and dry them off. “I am training to become a soldier because that’s what my dad wants. But I’m not really sure it’s what I want.”

            “What do you want?” Armin asked.

            “To be normal,” Rain said without thinking.

            “What do you mean by that?” Mikasa asked.

            “Oh, um, well, I just mean that I live differently from you all,” Rain said, feeling a drop of sweat running down her face and her heart picking up speed. “I live in the Recon Corps Headquarters and have been training since I’ve been there. Oh! That’s right! I used the ODM gear today!”

            “You did?! That must be so awesome!” Eren said, his eyes widening with excitement. “Tell me everything about it?! What was it like flying through the trees?! Tell me _everything_! _Everything!_ ”

            “It was amazing.” Rain nodded. “It was just like-” Her voice was cut off when the ground beneath them suddenly shook violently and rumbled threatening. “What the heck was that?!”

            “Was that an earthquake or something?” Eren asked. The friends turned around when they heard people talking behind them. They saw the townspeople gathering together. They all were looking at something and pointing towards the sky. “Let’s go have a look.”

            Rain rushed to pull her boots back on, stuffing the socks in her pockets as she jumped up and followed after them. The ground shook and rumbled again. It caused a sign to swing and creak above them. She looked up at it, wondering if the signs and possibly the buildings were going to start falling down on them if this really was an earthquake. She brought her eyes down to see that Armin had gotten ahead of them. He was staring up to the sky like the rest of the people were. “What’s he looking at?”

“Armin, what on God’s green earth is…Armin? What is it? What do you see?!” Eren called out just before they broke out of the alleyway. At the same time they turned and saw it.

“What the heck?!” Rain gasped when she saw hold bunch of steam rising from behind the wall and then a large hand appeared the top of Wall Maria. “Is _that_ really…” She stumbled back when the head of a giant titan appeared in their sight. Its muscle like features looked like it could be cooked by the steam around it, but it made no notice of it at all. It only glanced in at the people, looking as menacing as they truly were. “It…that’s a…”

            “It can’t be!” Armin said. “Tha…that wall is fifty meters tall! Fifty meters! It’s one of them! It…it’s impossible! Titans shouldn’t be taller than fifteen meters! So how come this one’s head’s sticking out above a fifty meter high wall?!”

            “It’s doing something!” Eren said.

            “It looks like it’s going to kick the wall!” Rain said when she noticed the body of the titan shifting its position.

            A loud crack snapped through the air. Pieces of the wall shot into the air. Some people scattered while others clamped their hands over their ears until the noise disappeared.

            “Ah…it…it can’t be,” Eren said. “It kicked a hole in the wall.”

            “We have to get out of here!” Armin said. “Mikasa! Rain! Eren! Move it! The titans are going to come inside now!”

            “But this…it’s not…” Rain stammered before catching movement. She looked down to see Eren running away from them, but instead of running away from the titan he was running towards it. “Eren?! Where are you going?!”

            “There were houses where the debris from the wall landed!” Eren shouted. “Mom!”

            “Eren! Wait!” Rain ran forward. He was right. And his and Mikasa’s house was also in the direction where some of the debris had fallen. She knew her dad would want her to return home in this situation but she had to know if their mother was all right. Her stomach turned at the damage the broke parts of the wall did. Several buildings had been damaged, bodies of the now dead were scattered on the ground. Blood tainted the air around them. A gag forced its way from her mouth when she saw a man who’s top half of his body had been smashed with a piece of debris. The man’s wife and son were kneeling near him, crying over his death. Gritting her teeth, she forced her eyes off the dead man and the blood that stained the ground. Her heart jumped in her throat when she thought of Eren and Mikasa losing their mother.

            “Mom!” Eren shouted.

            Rain brought her eyes up to see they had finally reached the house. Her heart and stomach dropped. A large rock had landed on the building. They all started grabbing pieces of the house and shoved them away. She hoped and prayed they would find her alive and well. “Mrs. Yeager?! Mrs. Yeager!”

            “Mom?!” Eren said. “She’s here!”

            Rain tossed the board she was holding and stumbled over to her friend.

            “Eren…that you?” Mrs. Yeager asked.

            Rain flinched. Mrs. Yeager was under several broken boards and a pillar from the house. She wasn’t sure if they were going to be able to get her out. “Mrs. Yeager…”

            “Rain! Mikasa! Hold this board! We have to move this pillar off of mom!” Eren said.

            Rain moved closer to Mikasa. “We’re ready.”

            “Then lift!” Eren said.

            The three pulled on the pillar just before a loud roar followed by thumping footsteps stopped them. They looked up to see titans had already moved into the town. Their large bodies towered over the buildings.

            “Mikasa! Rain! Hurry!” Eren shouted.

            “I know!” Mikasa said.

            “We’re trying!” Rain added.

            “The…the titans…they’re in the town, aren’t they?!” Mrs. Yeager asked.

            “Don’t worry, Mrs. Yeager! We’ll get you out of here!” Rain said.

            “Eren! Take the girls and run away!” Mrs. Yeager said. “Quick!”

            “We’ll run away when you’re freed!” Eren said. “You’re coming with us!”

            “My legs have been crushed beneath the rubble. Even if I do get out of here, I won’t be able to run. You have to leave me here,” Mrs. Yeager said.

            “I’ll carry you on my shoulders, then!” Eren said.

            “Why won’t you ever listen to me?! You could at least obey my last wish!” Mrs. Yeager shouted.

            “Mikasa!” Eren shouted.

            Rain glanced over at Eren then back done at his mother. There was no way they were going to be able to lift all this stuff of his mom. They weren’t strong enough. This pillar had to out weight them by _at least_ a hundred pounds. Biting her lip she wondered if her light beam would be able to break the pillar. Since she’s never really used it before, or than by accident that one time, she had no idea what it could or couldn’t do. She glanced up when the sound of loud footsteps came closer. Her eyes widened upon seeing a titan coming closer to them. This titan had a wide smile, a smile that was neither warm nor friendly with chin length blonde hair.

            “Get out of here! Quick, Mikasa! Take Eren and Rain and get out of here!” Mrs. Yeager said.

            “I’ve got to do something,” Rain said. Unsure about using her beam, if she even could, another idea popped into her head. Standing up she made her way down the debris to the ground.

            “Rain! What are you doing?!” Mikasa demanded.

            “I have to do something! I’ll lead that thing away from you all! Get Mrs. Yeager out of here!” Rain said.

            “Rain!” a familiar voice shouted. “Don’t you dare go near that thing!”

            “Huh?” Rain turned around to see Hannes running towards them and the titan.

            “Hannes! Wait! Don’t fight that thing!” Mrs. Yeager shouted.

            Hannes suddenly paused.

            “Take the children with you and get away from here!” Mrs. Yeager said.

            “That’s a low opinion you’ve got of me, Carla! I’m going to stamp out that titan and save all of you!” Hannes said. “At last I can repay my savior by rescuing this family!”

            “Hannes! Are you insane?!” Rain shouted. “You haven’t even faced a titan before!”

            “Hannes!” Mrs. Yeager shouted. “I beg of you!”

            Rain clenched her hands. Her eyes darted between the titan, Hannes, and Mrs. Yeager. She had no idea what to do. All she knew was she wanted to get out of here and wanted to be back with her dad. She wondered where the Recon Corps was right now. Depending on how many titans had entered the wall the Corps could be spread really thin since there wasn’t that many in the first space. “Daddy…where are you?”

            “Rain! Move!”

            Rain felt a hand land on her shoulder. It turned her around and gave her a shove. Her feet listened. They took off running before her mind could catch up with what happened. She glanced over her shoulder when Eren yelled. He was now slung over Hannes’ shoulder while Mikasa was dangling under his other arm.

            “Hannes! What are you doing! Our mother is still…” Eren said.

            “Eren! Mikasa! Rain! You must stay alive!” Mrs. Yeager shouted.

            “Don’t do this! No!” Eren shouted.

            Rain’s heart clenched when she saw the titan reach down to Eren’s mom. It lifted the woman from the debris and squeezed. Blood shot out of Mrs. Yeager’s mouth as her head flung backwards, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away. She unwillingly watched as the titan put the woman in its mouth and bit down. Her mind went blank. The world slowed down around her as she finally turned her eyes away from Mrs. Yeager and the titan. She was brought back to reality when she heard Hannes scream.

            “Ouch! Eren?! What the-” Hannes said.

            “A little longer and we could have saved our mom!” Eren snapped. “Do you think you can do just as you please?! What’s wrong with you?!”

            Rain jumped when Hannes threw Eren to the ground.

            “You couldn’t have saved your mom…because you’re not strong enough to do that,” Hannes said.

            Rain glanced over at Eren. She saw the anger boiling in his eyes easily enough. She knew he was going to try and hit the man before he could even move.

            “As for me,” Hannes grabbed Eren’s wrist, “I couldn’t stand up and face the titan…because I simply didn’t have the courage.” He stood up and pulled Eren and Mikasa along with him. “Forgive me…forgive me…”

            Rain stumbled after them. Her head was buzzing so hard and fast that she couldn’t comprehend anything going on around her. She barely heard Hannes speaking. It mixed in with the people screaming and the titans’ giant footsteps and her own pounding head.

            “Rain…Rain? Rain!”

            “What?!” Rain flinched and looked up into the face of a couple of military police She knew who they were, but couldn’t recall their names in the moment. They were friends of her dad’s. That was the only thing she could recall of them.

            “You’re father sent us after you,” one said. “Please, come with us. We’re taking you home.”

            “Home? No. I can’t,” Rain said. “I have to stay. My friends…their mom…”

            “Rain, snap out of it,” the man said, placing his hands on her shoulders. “We are under strict orders to bring you right back to the headquarters. If you fight us we have permission from your dad to drag you back there. You’re friends will be fine. They’re evacuating the district as we speak.”

            “But I…” Rain trailed off and looked over at her friends.

            “Go, Rain,” Mikasa said. “We’ll be fine. You’re dad is worried about you.”

            “But I can’t,” Rain said. She stared blankly as Mikasa walked over to her. With her numb body, she didn’t even feel her friend’s arms around her.

            “We’ll be fine, Rain,” Mikasa said hugging Rain tightly. “You need to leave now.”

            Before Rain could respond, she felt Mikasa shove her. Her body fell against a hard surface before arms picked her up. In her eyes, she watched as her friends were pulled in a different direction that she was. She reached over the man’s shoulder, reached for her friends. “No! You can’t! Let me go!”

            “We can’t do that, Rain,” the man said that was carrying her.

            Next thing Rain knew she was being shoved upon a horse. The man swung up behind her and they took off. The hooves of the horse thundered on the ground. The sound magnified in her ears as she watched titans roam through the town from over the rooftops. Then she saw the Recon Corps swinging through the air. Her dad, Mike, and Hange would be among them. She had no idea how long it had taken them to get back to the Recon Corps Headquarters, but soon she found herself being led into the room she shared with her dad.

            “Rain, your orders are to stay here until your dad returns,” the man said. “We’ll be leaving you now. Do you understand?”

            Rain stared at him blankly.

            “ _Rain!_ ” the man snapped.

            “What?” Rain blinked.

            “Your dad wants you to stay right here,” he said. “Do you understand? _Do not_ leave this room until your dad comes back.”

            “Yes,” Rain said. “I understand.”

            “Good,” the man said as he and his friend headed out of the room. “We’ll be leaving now. We have to get back to the fight.”

            “Yes, I understand,” Rain whispered just before the door clicked closed. Her eyes dropped down to the floor. The images of what she just witness played over and over in her head. Mrs. Yeager was dead. Eren and Mikasa were both now orphans. That is, unless their dad came back. But where was he? Eren didn’t even know. And she certainly didn’t know. She had never met him in person before. He somehow was always gone when she visited her friends.

            Turning from the door, she stumbled over to her room. It was dim and quiet. Pushing out of her boots, she sat down on her bed while pushing away her hat and bandana away. The hat hit the bed then fell onto the floor, dragging the bandana with it. Her teddy bear caught her eyes. Sitting in the corner of her bed, she pulled the stuffed animal into her arms she hid her face into its fake fur and waited.

…

            Rain had no idea that she had fallen asleep. It wasn’t until pressure appeared beside her on the bed did she wake up. With a startled gasp she jerked her head up.

            “It’s all right, Rain,” Erwin said. “It’s just me.”

            “Daddy.” Rain looked up at him, searching for any injuries he might have obtained while fighting. She only found a few small scratched on his face.

            “I’m just fine,” Erwin said.

            “Zoe and Mike?” Rain asked.

            “They’re all right too,” Erwin said. “Though Hange is upset that she didn’t get to keep any of the titans that entered the walls.”

            “What about Eren and Mikasa?” Rain asked. “Hannes took them. I don’t know where they are.”

            “I’m sure they’re fine,” Erwin said. “There were an extensive amount of casualties, but the Shiganshina District has been cleared. We’re safe now.”

            “Are we really?” Rain dropped her eyes to her blanket.

            “What do you mean?” Erwin asked.

            “No titan was suppose to be able to break the wall, yet one just did,” Rain said. “Now they have invaded the Shiganshina District. They could easy break through the rest of the walls.”

            “That won’t happen, Rain,” Erwin said. He slipped his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

            Rain leaned against him. She wanted his strength to spread to her. “Daddy?”

            “Yes?”

            “I’m sorry about before,” Rain said.

            “About what?” Erwin asked.

            “About saying that I might not want to fight the titans,” Rain said.

            “No, you don’t have to apologize about that,” Erwin said. “I’m the one who needs to apologize. I did just pull you into this without asked you what you wanted.”

            “It’s fine,” Rain said. “I can, sort of, understand why you did. The titans are a menace. They’re far too strong for humans to really do much about. We don’t know much about them either.”

            “Rain?”

            Rain looked up at him. “I want to fight with you. I saw what they can do. Dad, they killed Eren and Mikasa’s mom today. And there was nothing I could do to help them. Hannes couldn’t do anything either. I want to get stronger. I want to be able to help protect my friends. Train me harder.”

            “Are you sure?” Erwin asked. “Usually after what people see when they encounter a titan they don’t want to fight.”

            “They might not, but I have to,” Rain said. She lifted up her hands and looked at them. “I’m scared of myself. I have no idea what I’m exactly capable of with my abilities. I wanted so badly to use my light beam thing to try and help Mrs. Yeager. She was trapped under a pillar when part of the wall fell on their house. But I had no idea if it was possible to do that. I’m scared. And I’m so afraid that I’ll hurt someone else like I hurt you. I felt so scared after using it that one time that I just wanted to curl up and disappear from the world. I even feel that way when I almost use it. I have no idea if I’ll be able to harness it as a weapon. But I have to figure out how to control it. I might be able to use it to help take out the titans, but even if I can’t I can still become a soldier and kill them that way.” She looked back up at him. “Please, train me. Train me harder than you ever have before. I don’t want to see someone else get killed by those monsters.”

            “Very well, Rain,” Erwin said. “I’ll start training you harder.”

            “Thank you, Dad,” Rain said. Closing her eyes, she sighed and leaned against his side until she fell asleep.

 


	7. Levi

Levi

            Rain was unable to withhold a happy war cry as she swung through the trees of the Recon Corps training grounds. The hot weather had been replaced with a cool breeze as she swung wildly through the trees. The loose strains of her hair tickled against her skin but were a minor annoyance. She was reveling in the ability to actually fly in front of people without having to use her wings. Though she wasn’t sure which she actually preferred. Probably her wings since they could take her beyond the walls and wasn’t limited to just flying around trees or rooftops. But the gear did give her a freedom of not having to hide them. And that would always be a plus.

Right in front of her a wooden titan popped up like she had been expecting. It creaked and moaned as it lifted up. Kicking off a tree, she spun and sliced its nape. A cheer erupted from her when she _killed_ it. “Yeah!”

            Then two more popped up.

            She charged at them. Spinning like a top as she sliced away their napes easily killed them. With a signal whistle from Mike, she dropped down to the ground. Pulling back in her ODM gear wires, she put up her swords just as several other soldiers popped out of the bushes. Her lips curled into a smile. She took her stance and readied for them to attack her. One charged at her. She ducked his punch then kicked him back into another soldier.

            She whipped around. Grabbing another charging soldier she used his momentum to flip him over on his back. Three more charged at her. With nimble moves she jumped, blocked, and dodged their punches and kicks for a few minutes. She waited while letting them use up all their energy. Watching their expression closely, she waited until she saw them becoming exhausted. And she knew they would. It was typical for the soldiers in the Recon Corp to think they could easily handle her, despite her being personally trained by her dad. Erwin didn’t teach her to fight _harder_. He taught her how to fight _smarter_. And since she was only five foot tall and a hundred and ten pounds, she had to fight smarter against the soldiers here. A lot of them still didn’t approve of her status and would do anything they could to hurt her during her training. She had to be careful and not lose control over herself or her abilities.

            “You little brat!” one of the soldiers shouted out. He pulled back his fist and threw it at her.

            Rain dodged his punch just as it skirted by her head, clipping her on her cheek. A cool brush of wind passed by her cheek when his fist flew past her ear. Her cheek burned, but luckily no skin was broken. She kicked up her knee, aiming to kneel him in the gut, but he blocked her knee with his hand.

            “Don’t think I’m going to let you get away with beating me so easily,” he said, leaning into her ear. “I don’t care if you are Erwin’s daughter. You don’t belong here.”

            Rain considered his words and the heat behind them. His name, Adam, came to her mind. He was one of the soldiers who didn’t approve of her being here. He, plus many others, thought she was a spoiled brat who got special treatment from Erwin. If only they knew the truth. She trained far harder than they did, sometimes all day and well into the night. But none of them ever saw that because a lot of her trained was done in secret.

Adam was fairly new to the Recon Corps and hadn’t seen a titan at all so she didn’t hold anything against him. Still sometimes she wished she could show them what she was really capable of. Then they would stop hating her and stop telling new members that she was a snob and thought she was better than them. But she couldn’t mention a thing to them. Even if she did it would only make her more of an outsider than she already was.

“I’m going to show you how a real soldier fights,” Adam said.

            The wind rushed out of Rain’s lungs when his fist collided with her stomach. A hard punch landed on her head. A metallic taste filled her mouth from the dirt that flew into it as she hit the ground. She growled, spitting out the dirt. Pushing herself away from his foot before he could stomp on her. She flipped herself back up to her feet.

            “If you’re _dad_ won’t teach you how to properly fight then I will!” Adam shouted as he charged at her.

            Rain moved backwards, dodged and blocking his fits as he threw them at her.

            “Adam!” another soldier shouted. “Stop! What are you doing?!”

            “I’m going to prove to her that she doesn’t belong here!” Adam said, throwing punch after punch at her head. “I’m going to show her that _little girls_ do not belong in the Recon Corps! She’s nothing compared to us! She’s just a spoiled little brat who’s daddy always protects her!”

            Rain gritted her teeth. “Shut up!”

            “What’s the matter, _Little Girl_?” Adam smirked. “Did I hit a soft spot?!”

            “You’re wrong about me and my dad!” Rain snapped back. “I’m not spoiled! And I’m not given special treatment!” She flinched. She _was_ actually given special treatment. But that was okay, wasn’t it? She was different from everyone else after all. It was normal for her to be treated and trained differently.

            “Yeah, right!” Adam said. “How hard did you train to get into the Corps?!”

            Rain flinched. She hadn’t actually gotten into the Recon Corps like everyone else did. Her dad got her in after several talks with the Chief Commander Zackly. She still had no idea what exactly her dad said to the man that got her to this point. Apparently, whatever it was it did the trick. No one had kicked her out yet.

            “That’s what I thought.” Adam smirked. “You’re nothing but a spoiled little daddy’s girl.”

            “Stop it,” Rain said through clenched teeth. “You don’t know anything about me and my dad.”

            “I know enough,” Adam said. “And I’m going to beat you here today. Then you’ll be kicked out of the Recon Corps for good.”

            Rain glared at him.

            “So prepare yourself!” Adam said. He flung himself forwards, increasing the speed of his punches.

            Rain continued to dodge and block them. This guy was really good. He clearly had a lot more stamina than the others she was just fighting. She carefully watched for her opening. When she found it, she grabbed his arm, twisting it around behind his back, she pinned it there.

            “What are you doing?!” Adam demanded. “Let me go!”

            “Shut up!” Rain snapped. “Don’t you dare talk about me or my dad like that! You have no idea what I’ve been through! I train far harder than you ever have or ever will!” She pulled back her fist. Her hold on him tightened when he tried to pull away, her nails dug into the fabric of his shirt. Her eyes flashed red.

            “What are you doing?! Let me go!” Adam said, struggling to get free of her tightening hold.

            “You started this!” Rain swung her fist forwards towards his nose. Just before she could make contact the whispers returned to her ears. Her body slacked. She stumbled backwards, sharp jolts of pain shot through her head.

            “Man, what’s wrong with you?!” Adam asked, brushing sweat from his chin. He flexed out his arm to check for damage. “You could have broke my arm!.”

            “Adam! Are you all right?!” The rest of the soldiers came running over to them.

            “Yeah,” Adam said. “I’m fine but she’s lost her mind.”

            “Stop it,” Rain said. “Get out of my head.”

            “What’s wrong with her?” a soldier asked.

…

            Mike watched carefully as Rain swung through the air then landed on the ground to engage in hand to hand combat with ten other soldiers. He was satisfied with how she was doing until Adam stared fighting her one on one. He knew that Adam was one of the many soldiers who didn’t particularly care for Rain and how she ended up on the Recon Corps. And with how rough the young man was going after Rain, he knew it wouldn’t end well. Glancing back towards the headquarters, he wondered how much longer it would be for Erwin to come out here. Pulling his eyes back to the fight, he started over to them to put and end to it. Once close enough he heard words being exchanged between the two.

            “Stop it,” Rain was saying. “You don’t know anything about me and my dad.”

            “I know enough,” Adam had replied. “And I’m going to beat you here today. Then you’ll be kicked out of the Recon Corps for good.”

            Mike didn’t have to see Rain’s face to know she was glaring at her opponent.

            “So prepare yourself!”

            Mike rushed forwards when Rain pinned Adam’s arm and her eyes flashed red. His heart then skipped a beat when Rain stumbled back while holding her head. Her voices had returned.

…

            “Stop it,” Rain said. “You’re not real. You’re not real.”

            “Who is she talking to?”

            “I don’t know.”

            “Should we get her some help?”

            “All right, that’s enough,” Mike said, stepping in between the soldiers and Rain. “Training’s over for today. Head back to your quarters. You’re free for the rest of the day.”

            “You’ve got to be kidding,” Adam said, his chest heaving up and down from his fight. “What’s wrong with her?”

            “Nothing,” Mike said. “It’s just a headache. She can get them quite often. There’s nothing to be concerned about. Just leave. I’ll take care of her.”

            The soldiers murmured to each other but did as their superior told them to and wondered off.

            Once they were out of sight, Mike turned back to Rain. She had crumpled to the floor and was still clutching her head. He knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. “You’re okay. Just relax.”

            “I’m trying,” Rain said through her pants. “I’m trying.” Slowly, her breath began to slow down as the pain in her head and the whispers in her ears faded away. With an exhausted exhale, she leaned back against the tree behind her. “They’re gone. I’m sorry. I just got…he made me angry and I…”

            “It’s all right,” Mike said. Lifting his hand to her head, he inspected the buns of her hair that was wrapped around her head. They seemed to be intact. Only a few strains had come loose but that was expected. Her hair wasn’t all the same length. She still had several strains hanging down around her neck and face. It gave her a real wild look that really used her. She did have a bit of a wild side to her when she fought. He was just glad she didn’t lose control this time. “We should head back. Erwin should be on his way here. There’s no point in staying until he gets here. We’ll come upon him on the way back.”

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded. Taking Mike’s hand, she let him help her stand up. The two then turned and headed back towards the headquarters. Sure enough, about halfway there they met with her dad.

            “Is everything all right?” Erwin asked, running his eyes over Rain’s exhausted expression.

            “Adam taunted her,” Mike informed him.

            “Oh?” Erwin’s eyebrows lifted on his forehead.

            “I’m fine,” Rain said. “Mike stepped in just in time. I didn’t lose control. I heard the voices again. But like always, I couldn’t tell what they were saying.”

            “I see,” Erwin said.

            “I’ll be fine though,” Rain said with a smile. “It’s nothing out of the ordinary after all.”

            “Are you okay with going with us to the underground district?” Erwin asked.

            “Of course I am,” Rain said.

            Erwin studied her expression then slowly nodded. “We’re taking a carriage. So try and take a nap until we get there.”

            “Right.” Rain nodded. The three then turned and continued on their way towards the headquarters. “So are these three really that good?”

            “They are,” Erwin said.

            “Good enough to fight me?” Rain asked.

            “Don’t push your luck,” Erwin said. “You know why I’m inviting them into the Recon Corps.”

            “I know,” Rain said with a sigh. “And I know I need to be careful around them since they’re going to be snooping around for _certain information you have_. Do you think it’s possible they know about me or is it strictly you they’re going after?”

            “I’m not sure. So far it only seems me that they’re after. But I don’t want you alone with them at any point in time,” Erwin said.

            “Daddy!” Rain halted. “You can’t be serious! I can handle them just fine!”

            “I am serious, Rain,” Erwin said. He stopped walked and turned back to her. “You’ll give them an opening to take you or hurt you. I won’t allow you to put yourself into that position. I don’t want them to use you against me.”

            “But I can handle myself!” Rain insisted.

            “If you’re going to argue with me then you can stay behind,” Erwin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

            Rain mimicked his stance. She wanted to argue back, but she knew it wouldn’t do any good. With a huff she dropped her arms to her sides and stomped ahead of the men. “Fine!”

            Mike chuckled. “She’s just as stubborn as you are. I guess you’ve rubbed off on her quite a bit.”

            “Maybe too much,” Erwin said. “She can be far too independent at times.”

            “Maybe,” Mike said. “But you know she’ll behave herself.”

            “I’m sure she will,” Erwin said. “Still, keep as close of an eye on her as you possibly can. I don’t want these three to hurt her or come anywhere close to learning her secrets.”

            “You know I will,” Mike said.

…

            Getting back to the headquarters, Rain’s anger had cooled off. She knew her dad was right. These three had been fighting for their lives their entire lives. She might have had training under Erwin’s watchful gaze but that didn’t mean she _could_ handle these three, especially if they decided to gang up on her. There wasn’t much she really knew about them.

The sound of horses whinnying brought her eyes up to find there were two carriages waiting for them as well as two other soldiers, male and female. She thought it was a bit much. Despite how _persuasive_ her dad was going to be with these three _thugs_ they were going after, she still believed there was a chance they would turn down her dad’s offer. But then again, they wanted to get close to her dad. There was no way they were going to turn it down.

            Pushing the thoughts aside, she walked up to the front carriage and started to inspect the gear the horses were wearing to make sure they weren’t too tight. After stroking their soft fur, she moved on to the second one and did the exact same. One of the straps she found was far too tight. She could feel the horse having issues to breath. So she loosened it then stroked the creature’s neck. “There you go. That’s better. You can breathe easier now.”

            “Are you ready to go?” Erwin asked as he and Mike paused at the first carriage.

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded while walking back over to them.

            Erwin reached for the door, opening it up for her to crawl in first.

            Rain stepped inside of the carriage. Wanting to watch the scenery go by, she sat by the window. Her eyes locked out at the world as the carriages were finally filled with the soldiers and they started to move through it towards the capital. As she wanted, she watched the people and building pass by them, their typical chattering was drowned out by the clanking of the carriage and the wheels rolling over the stone streets. Soon her head drifted down to the side of the carriage. Her eyelid became heavy as she fell asleep.

            “I hope you’re not training her too hard,” Mike said.

            “Why would you think that?” Erwin asked.

            “She just sleeps a lot since you’ve increased her training after the Colossal Titan attacked,” Mike said. “She hasn’t seen much of her friends since then.”

            “I know, but this is what she wants after all,” Erwin said. “She wants to be able to protect her friends so something like that wouldn’t happen again.”

            “I’m surprised something like witnessing her friends’ mom being eaten by a titan hasn’t hurt her more than it had,” Mike said.

            “She’s strong,” Erwin said.

            “I guess you’re right,” Mike said. His eyes wondered to the sleeping girl in the carriage. “Are you sure about sending her ahead of us?”

            “Yes.” Erwin nodded. “I want them to see her since she’s not wearing the Wings of Freedom yet before they notice who we are.”

            “Try to catch them off guard?” Mike asked.

            “I might be.” Erwin smiled.

            Mike frowned. “You and your secrets”

            “There’s no secrets here,” Erwin said. “I just want to catch them off guard.”

…

            Rain groaned in her sleep when she felt her dad shaking her away. “Few more minutes, Daddy. I’m tired.”

            “Come on, Rain,” Erwin said with another shake. “We’re here. Time to go.”

            Rain stretched out her body before opening her eyes. “Okay.”

            Erwin and Mike crawled out of the carriage first.

Rain followed them at a slower pace. She glanced up at the bright sun before yawning and stretching again.

“You going to be awake enough to do this?” Mike asked.

“I’ll be fine once we get down there,” Rain said.

“Then let’s go,” Erwin said.

The group stepped out of the carriage. Rain looked around to find they were in an abandon area. The buildings were crumbling, smelling of trash and dirt. Turning away from them she could easily see the capital in the distance. There were no words that could describe the irony of how such a place as a slum was under the beauty of the capital.

“Rain,” Erwin called.

Rain brought her attention to the task as hand and followed her dad into a small building where the door had been broken off its hinges. The smell of dust and dirt greeted them from the unused building. Broken boards and an upturned bucket were scattered over the dirty floor. A few mice scurried along the floor the farther they walked into it. Soon the dirty dust smell was replaced with the smell of wet dirt and rocks as they descended down a stone staircase. It wasn’t long before the smell was quickly replaced by a horrible stink. It about made her gag. “Disgusting. People actually live down here?”

“Ignore it,” Erwin said. “We have a job to do.”

“Right,” Rain said just as they reached the bottom of the stairs. The irony caught up with her again as she covered her nose to block out the smell. She ran her eyes over the city before her, recalling all of her lessons on this place. It was a dark and twisted area. In one of her books it said that ancient documents had claimed that humans lived underground in order to escape the titans. But that was stopped and the immigration was halted, thus the ruins of what remained down here became a den for criminals and the destitute. The inner city was transformed into slums and abandoned by the monarchy. Today even the military police entering this place was frowned upon. Cautiously, she eyed the rough looking men that were staring right back at her. A shiver ran through her body at some of the lust that filled their eyes when they looked at her body. It made her step closer to her dad. “There are more people down here than I thought. And it’s a lot bigger. Are we going to be able to find them?”

“We will,” Erwin said. “I know the general areas they are often seen in. Just don’t wonder off until we find them. Then you can take off on your own.”

“Right.” Rain pulled her eyes away from a man who had winked at her. The look in the man’s drunken eyes was full of unadulterated lusted. She hoped he didn’t follow after them. Considering the soldiers she was with, no one should try anything, if they were smart enough. Everyone knew what the Wings of Freedom on the back of their cloaks meant. And since she was with them, they all would know that she was protected by them. She figured she would be able to handle herself just fine, but she didn’t allow herself to grow cocky. She knew from her own training that men would see her size and age as an advantage to them. And she knew that they did have an advantage over her. Luckily she knew how to use a person’s larger size in her favor and even if she did get in over her head, she could easily escape with her ODM gear. The thought relaxed her mind. She knew she was skilled enough to pull off her part of this plan. She was just nervous since this was the first time she had been down in a place like this with so many criminals looking to do harm. Caution always crept up on her when she went somewhere new with new people. It happened the first couple of times with her friends. The only time she didn’t become tense was when she was curious about Armin’s book. Her curiosity always managed to get the better of her at times.

“Looks like we’ve found them,” Erwin said.

Rain glanced at her dad before looking towards a group of people. Pushing up on her toes, she tried to get a look over the gathered crowd. Luckily, some of them moved away, most likely to keep from getting pulled into the fight that was going on. There she saw the three that were their targets. They were easy to spot among the people. Outside of herself and the soldiers with them, the three were the only others with ODM gear down here.

She swallowed. This was it. With the familiar sound of the ODM gear being fired ringing in her ears, their targets took off. Her eyes locked on the one with black hair when they passed. The man’s eyes looked directly at her dad before pulling his eyes over to her. Unable to take her eyes off him, she just stared. Something about him drew her attention.

“Rain,” Erwin said, “go!”

“Yeah!” Rain smiled. The familiar pop of her ODM gear being fired sent a thrill through her body. She could feel the hook bedding into the rocks above her. It vibrated through the cord and into her body. Then she was sailing through the air. She easily followed them through the underground city.

…

            Levi glanced down at the people as he flew through the air with his ODM gear. His eyes landed on a blonde haired man with thick eyebrows. It was his target, Erwin Smith. Then he spotted a girl standing beside him. The first thing that drew his attention to her was her wild red hair. It was piled on top of her head in two buns. Then second thing he noticed was the gear she was wearing on her body. He kneaded his eyebrows, wondering how someone as small as her could use the ODM gear. She looked like she would be snapped in half if she used it. Shaking it from his mind, he focused back on escaping.

“Hey, we’ve got company!” Isabel said.

Levi looked over his shoulder to find four people coming up behind them.

“There’s four people about fifty meters behind us,” Farlan said.

“I respect the fact that they’re still on duty, even at this hour,” Isabel said.

“But there’s awfully few of them today,” Farlan said.

“The military police again, eh? Stubborn lot.” Isabel laughed. “Hey, Levi! Wasn’t what I said just cool now?”

“Are you an idiot?” Levi asked. “There are actually five after us.”

“Five?” Isabel asked. She glanced over her shoulder but still only saw four people coming after them. “I only see four people.”

“Then you really are an idiot,” Levi said.

“Hey!” Isabel protested.

“There was a girl back there with the soldiers wearing ODM gear,” Levi said.

“A girl?” Farlan questioned. “Like an actual young girl or a woman? Adult woman?”

“A girl, teenager at least. I’m not sure if she’s part of the military police, but she did have the gear on,” Levi said. “Anyway, we can’t continue to invite them any closer to the base. It’ll be a pain but…Farlan.”

“Yeah.”

“Isabel.”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go.” Levi ordered.

…

            “They are good,” Rain said to herself. Firing her gear again, she continued to follow after the three as they dropped down to the ground. She landed on a rooftop to watch them swing underneath a small crosswalk bridge between two buildings. A smile spread across her lips as she watched the girl plant her hands on an old man’s head and jumped over him. “She looks like she has as much fun as I do on the ODM gear.”

Her eyes drifted back to the black haired man. He was heading right towards an old man pulling a small cart full of cargo. The guy knocked the old man over and some of the cargo. She tilted her head in wonder of what the old man was saying to the man who had knocked him down. They probably weren’t nice words. Shaking her head, she fired her gear. The hook embedded into a rock and she took to the air again. It was time for her to let them see her. Moving with incredible speed, she easily caught up to them. Hopefully at least one of them would spot her.

…

            Levi kept his eyes ahead of him when suddenly something pulled his attention to his right. There he saw a person swinging through the rock formations dangling down from the ceiling around them. Narrowing his eyebrows, he took in how easily this one moved with their gear. It was a little bit too easy, he thought. Something about this person was different from all the others that he had seen using this gear before. It was like this person was one with both the gear and the world around them, like they were born to fly with this ODM gear.

“Hey, they’re still coming,” Farlan said. “And it looks like they’re closing in.”

Levi pulled his attention away from the mysterious person and back to the four following them from behind. He couldn’t help but wonder why this one person would separate from the rest. Suspicion crept up on him. Was this a trap of some kind, maybe some kind of trick? If it were either of those why would they send virtual child on their own? Didn’t they realize how dangerous that was, especially down here?

“They’re doing awfully well for the military police. What, is today the day they’re finally going to be serious about taking us down?” Farlan said.

“They’ve got so much time up there that they can come all the way down here on a business trip, huh? I wish they’d just stick to babysitting the king. They’re such a pain,” Isabel said.

“No, there’s no reason for something like that to happen,” Levi said. _To being with there’s no way those military police slugs could move this competently. To be able to maneuver through theses crowd like that…don’t tell me…_ “Those guys might not be military police.” He turned his eyes back over to the person on his right. Whoever it he or she was, they were still following them with ease and striking grace. He murmured, “And that one seems to have some special skills of their own.”

“What are you saying?! Do you mean they’re…” Isabel looked up at Levi to find him staring off to the right. She looked to see what he was staring at. “Who’s that? Don’t tell me there’s another one!”

“I told you there was a fifth one. But I need to check it out. We’ll make a sharp turn at the next pillar,” Levi said. He fired his gear, latching onto a large rock formation. All three of them took a sharp swing to their right. In doing so, he caught a closer glimpse of the person that was following them on their right, confirming it was the red haired girl he saw before. He whipped his eyes back to the four following them from behind to see they easily were following their moves.

Isabel whistled. “They ain’t half bad. Ah, oops. I guess I shouldn’t complement them.”

“That’s the Recon Corps for you, I guess,” Levi said.

“What? The Recon Corps?” Farlan asked. “Are you certain?”

“Yeah,” Levi said with a nod. “I saw the crest on their backs just as I was passing by. It was the Wings of Freedom.”

“The Recon Corps are those guys who go outside the walls and actually fight the titans, right?? Wow, I guess guys who’ve been trained by experience with actual combat are a whole other deal, huh?” Isabel said.

“Levi,” Farlan said.

“I have no intention of getting involved with them. But now that it’s come to this, it won’t be easy to shake them off,” Levi said.

“I won’t lose! I’ll make every one of them cry and beg for mercy!” Isabel shouted.

“This really has become a mess,” Farlan said. “If they manage to take us down then our gear will probably be confiscated. We’ll never get it back.”

“We’ll be fine as long as we don’t get captured,” Levi said. His eyes went back over to the girl. A growl rumbled in his throat when he could no longer see her. “Where did she go?”

“As long as we _don’t_ get captured,” Farlan said. “These are the Recon Corps we’re dealing with here. It’s not going to be easy to get away from them.”

“If you say so,” Isabel added.

“You guys know hat to do, right?” Levi asked.

“Yeps.” Isabel nodded.

“Sure, whatever,” Farlan said.

“Looks like there are two leaders. Now, let’s see what the Recon Corps are made of.” Levi, he kicked off building and drainage pipes. He flipped upside down and hung there while inspecting the world around him. “Looks like I might have taken them too seriously. I just hope that those two haven’t messed up or anything.”

...

            “They’re amazing,” Rain said as she watched the three from a safe distances. “And it looks like the black haired one saw me. That’s good.” She hummed when she watched them split up. Since the one with the black hair appeared to be the leader and the most skilled with the ODM gear, she followed after him once he was separated from the other two. Scanning her eyes over the terrain, she guessed which way he would possibly go. She figured he’d head back through the town. He could use the buildings as shields and roadblocks to try and slow the soldiers down since they weren’t as familiar with this place as he was. Firing her gear she moved in front of him as fast as she could. She landed on a rooftop just one second before the guy’s hook planted into the side of the building. Looking down she clearly saw surprise in the guy’s eyes when he saw her. Apparently he wasn’t expecting her to get in front of him by easily predicting his moves.

            “What the heck?” he said. “You’re just a child.”

            Rain felt her eyebrows lift up on her forehead. Behind the man’s surprised expression was the smallest hint of a wild storm in his grey eyes. Before she could get anything else from him, Mike slammed into the guy. Before she could do or say anything, again, her dad swung down and struck at the black haired man with his swords. The black haired guy went flying back but she knew it wasn’t a good enough hit to weaken or disarm the man.

“Erwin, did you get him?” Mike asked.

“No,” Erwin replied.

And just as she thought, the man shot back at her dad and knocked the sword out of his hand.

“Stop!” Mike said as he charged forward with his sword ready. He swung it towards the black haired guy only to have it blocked with a small blade he was carrying. “Take a good look around you!”

“Let me go! You little-” an angry voice hissed.

Rain glanced over at the harsh voice to see the two other Recon Corp members had captured the other two they were after. The guy was coming along peacefully, but the girl was kicking and screaming.

“Division Chief! Are you all right?” the female soldier asked.

“Don’t waste your energy, Isabel,” Farlan said.

“I’m fine. Good work capturing them both,” Erwin said while the soldiers there put the three criminals in handcuffs. He turned his eyes up to Rain. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, Dad.” Rain locked her gear into the ceiling then jumped down to the ground. She released her gear and walked over to her dad. Her eyes wondered over to the three criminals. The black haired man was watching her carefully. It unnerved her. Crossing her arms over her chest, she rubbed her hands on them.

Erwin turned back to the three. “I’m going to ask you a few questions. First, where did you obtain these ODM gears? Your 3D maneuver gear skills are quite remarkable. Where did you three learn how to use them?” When they didn’t reply he looked right at Levi’s glare and continued, “You are the leader, correct? Have you ever received military training? You face tells me that you’re plotting how to best kill us and escape, right? If possible I didn’t want to be rough, but…”

Rain jumped when Mike grabbed the man’s hair and shoved him into a puddle on the ground.

“Let me ask you one more time. Where did you learn 3D moves?” Erwin said.

“We didn’t learn from anyone! Get off your high horse, Mister Public Servant!” the girl shouted.

“We picked up these skills in order to survive in this dump. Someone like you, who doesn’t know the taste of sewer water will never understand,” the other guy said.

“My name is Erwin Smith. What’s yours?” Erwin said.

Mike lifted the guy back up. The guy gasped for air and coughed before glaring at Rain. Dirty water dripped from his hair and skin.

            Rain jumped at his harsh glare. Her heart thundered in her chest, her palms grew sweaty. It was obvious this man was dangerous. And she could tell just by looking at him that she wouldn’t be able to easily defend herself against him. His eyes revealed that he thought she was weak and would target her first if he got free. Against him she might be weak. She moved to step behind her dad, but before she could her dad stepped in between her and the guy, blocking both their views. It brought her back to reality and relaxed her. Her dad wouldn’t let this guy get near her.

            “You will do well to never glare at her like that again,” Erwin said. “And don’t you even dare think about killing her. If you do I will cut you down before you can even reach for a weapon.”

            The guy scoffed.

“I admire your spirit, but if you keep this up we’ll have to get your comrades involved,” Erwin said.

“If you’re going to do it, then just do it already, you bastard,” the black haired man said.

“Your name?” Erwin asked.

Rain couldn’t stop herself from peaking around her dad. Her curiosity was taking over her now that she had calmed down. She wanted to know what this guy’s name was despite the fact he was plotting her death this very moment.

“It’s Levi,” the man said.

“Levi.” Erwin walked forward.

Rain wanted to follow him, but she didn’t want to get closer to Levi.

Erwin knelt down in front of Levi. “Why don’t you strike a deal with me?”

“A deal…” Levi looked up at Erwin.

“I won’t ask what crimes you’ve committed. In return, you’ll lend me your strength. Join the Recon Corps,” Erwin said.

“And if I refuse?” Levi asked, his eyes wondering over to Rain.

Rain flinched when she met his eyes expectantly. Dropping her eyes to the ground she traced the toe of her boot in the dirt. Taking a quick glance back at Levi she found he was looking back at her dad again. Her body relax with an exhale.

“I’ll turn you in to the military police. In the first place, considering all the crimes on your record, you getting off easy is out of the question. However, your friends won’t be able to hope for decent treatment either.” Erwin stood up. “Choose whichever you prefer.”

“I’ll take it. I’ll join the Recon Corps,” Levi said.

…

            Rain shifted on her feet. She was having mixed emotions swirl around inside of her chest when she heard Levi say he was going to join the Recon Corps. But she held on to the trust she had in her dad. This was all part of the plan after all. Still, she wasn’t sure if she could actually trust these three new people. Then that was nothing new. However, things were different with these three. They were actually trying to find out secrets about her dad and possibly herself. So far, while people questioned why she got special training from her dad and her being in the Recon Corps, no one has actually tried to look into her. Then how could they? There was no information about her haven been born inside of the walls. No one knew anything about her. No one knew where she came from. Only her dad, Hange, and Mike knew she was found outside of the walls. Was that some information these three would want to use that against her somehow? What exactly would that do? Other than possibly get her killed.

            “Will you get these cuffs off of us?!” the girl snapped.

            “Keep up that attitude and we’ll leave you in the cuffs,” the female soldier said.

            “Look! We said we’d join your little group!” the girl said. “There’s no point in treating us like criminals!”

            “You are criminals,” the female soldier said.

            “Division Commander?” the male soldier said.

            “Go ahead and release them,” Erwin said. “I believe they won’t try to run away or try to hurt us.” He looked at Levi. “Am I right? Or do we need to leave the cuffs on.”

            “You can trust us,” Levi said. Looking over his shoulder, he added, “Isabel, Farlan, behave yourselves. Don’t cause any trouble for them.”

            “Fine,” Isabel growled.

            Farlan nodded.

            Rain tilted her head. She watched as the soldiers released the three criminals from the handcuffs. They stood up and brushed the dirt off their clothes. Carefully she inspected them, wondering if the soldiers had confiscated any weapons. If they did then they wouldn’t be getting them back any time soon.

            “We should get going,” Erwin said. “Is there anything you need to get from your home before we head back up to the surface?”

            “No,” Levi said. “There’s nothing for us to take.”

            “Nothing?” Rain asked unintentionally. She jumped when the three criminals looked at her and casted her eyes down to the ground.

            “What’s with her?” Isabel asked. “No way she can actually be a Recon Corps member. She’s way to skittish.”

            Rain shifted again.

            “Can she even talk?” Isabel asked.

            “You really are stupid,” Farlan said. “She just said ‘nothing’, didn’t she?”

            “Shut up!” Isabel snapped. “I was just asking.”

            Farlan sighed.

            “Rain is a member of the Recon Corps,” Erwin said. “And as I’m already sure you’ve noticed, she is also my daughter.”

            “So then she get’s special privileges,” Isabel said with a glare at Rain. “That’s just great. Just don’t expect us to babysit her at any point in time. It’s not happening.”

            “She’ll be babysitting you most likely,” Erwin said despite his intention of never letting her be alone with them.

            “What?! How dare you?!” Isabel glared at him. “You’ve got to be kidding!”

            “I am not,” Erwin said. “Despite her smaller size and the fact she hasn’t been out of the walls yet, she is very capable of handling herself. You’ll see that soon when you start your own training.”

            Rain twitched nervously at her dad’s words. She had been outside of the walls, on more than one occasion.

            “Whatever.” Isabel laced her fingers behind her head and kicked a rock. “If you say so.”

            “Isabel,” Farlan said.

            “What?” Isabel looked at him. “You were thinking the exact same thing that I was. You don’t think she’s much of anything either.”

            Farlan sighed. “It doesn’t matter what I was thinking. She’s going to be our superior since she’s been in the Corps longer.”

            “If you don’t believe me, then think about her ODM gear moves,” Erwin said. “Do you think someone can move that easily and freely if they don’t have some skills?”

            Isabel fumed upon remembering the moves she saw Rain used. Her eyes went over to the red haired girl. She eyed Rain harshly. “Fine. I’ll give her that. She has some impressive moves on the ODM gear. But that doesn’t mean she’s better than us. Big Brother will always be better than she could ever be.”

            Rain found her eyes going back to Levi. She had to admit that he was very good on the ODM gear. But she had no idea how good he actually was. Either way, she knew she would find out soon enough. After all, he was going to be training as a soldier now.


	8. Secrets & Soldiers

Secrets & Soldiers

 

            Rain jumped when Levi locked eyes with her. She dropped her eyes immediately to the ground and shifted on her feet.

            “Let’s get going,” Erwin said. “Come along, Rain.”

            “Right.” Rain whipped around and followed after her dad as he led their small group through the underground city. Walking in between her dad and Mike, she felt protected from the uncertainty of theses three new people. Whispers swirled around the air as they trudge along. She focused on her hearing to listen to what the people around them were saying.

            “What do you think is going on?”

            “Are those three finally arrested?”

            “They can’t be. Them four are not the military police. I’m not sure who the girl is.”

            “Aren’t they the Recon Corps?”

            “Yeah. They’re wearing the Wings of Freedom. That’s Erwin Smith too.”

            “And the girl?”

            “I’m not sure. I’ve heard rumors of him adopting a daughter.”

            Rain couldn’t stop herself from looking over her shoulder, back at the three criminals they had just caught. They were walking right behind them with the other two soldiers bring up the rear. The three were talking amongst themselves. Or the girl and the blonde haired boy were. Levi appeared to be lost in thought.

She wondered how famous, or infamous, they really were. What had they done to become so well known down here? She knew the Recon Corps knew about them from the ODM gear they had stolen. No one still could figure out how exactly these three managed to get the gear in the first place. With theft as one crime, she couldn’t help but wonder what other crimes they had committed. The wild look she saw in Levi’s eyes before suggest that he really would have killed them if he got the chance. So did that mean he’s killed before? If he did, how many did he kill? Would he try to kill her dad again? Of course he would. That was part of the information they had gotten on these three. They were looking to kill her dad. But would they succeed? She didn’t want to believe they would. But living around the Recon Corps she knew how frail life really was. She didn’t want to lose her dad.

She jumped when Levi looked at her again. She faced forward. Now nervous with these criminals near, she reached for her dad’s hand, suddenly feeling like a scared little girl again. Her hand was still so small in his, but they were warm and gently on her now cool hands despite all the callouses he had gotten from using his gear.

            “It’s all right, Rain,” Erwin said when he felt her hand tremble in his. “They won’t hurt you.”

            “It’s you I’m worried about,” Rain said.

            “Don’t be,” Mike said. “I’ll be keeping a close eye on them.”

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded.

…

            “This is ridiculous,” Isabel said. “No way I’m going to be pushed around by that child. Is she really a part of the Recon Corps? She’s not even wearing those stupid wings.”

            “Let it go, Isabel,” Farlan said. “You heard what they said. She’s part of the Recon Corps. It might just be her choice not to wear the wings. She’s Smith’s daughter after all. I’m more curious as to why _you know who_ wants us to gather information on her. She seems like a normal person to me.”

            “Maybe she is,” Isabel said.

            Levi barely listened to his two friends conversation. His mind was on their mission. They were going to kill Erwin and get all the information they could on his daughter. Bringing his eyes up from the ground, he found that Rain was looking back at them again. She jumped when he locked eyes with her and turned back around. He already found her odd and annoying. The desire to kill her just because she was Erwin’s daughter filled his chest. But that would have to wait. Things were on edge too much to try to murder anyone right now. Plus, there was the fact that Erwin and that other blonde guy were guarding Rain tightly. He noticed the subtle movements the blonde guy who slammed his head into the puddle walked up to the girl and Erwin. The man’s body was tense, guarded. Getting close to Rain wasn’t going to be easy, especially if the entire Recon Corps was keeping an eye on her through Erwin’s instructions. He would have to gather more information on her and the Recon Corps before he could figure out what to do with her.

            Levi took his eyes off of her when they finally reached the stairs that would lead them up to the surface. This wasn’t the way he thought they would be getting out of this place. But at least they were leaving. They would no longer be living down in in filth. He watched Erwin and then Rain start up the stairs before glancing back at the mess that was their home. There was no surprise when he didn’t feel anything about leaving this place except a small amount of joy.

            “Get moving,” the man soldier said.

            Levi turned back around and followed his friends up the stairs. Their boots thumped against the stone stairs for a few minutes before they finally reached the small building that housed the gates to the underground world. The sunlight temporarily blinded him when they stepped outside. The cool, wetness of the underground city was replaced with heat from the burning sun. The air was fresh with a gentle breeze, grass, and a few flowers, as well as the smell of horses. It smelled and felt great to be out here.

And this is where he and his friends were going to stay. One way or another. He wouldn’t permit them to go back to that horrid underground world. Not now, not ever.

            “That’s your carriage,” Erwin said, pointing to the second carriage. “Get in.”

            Levi took a couple steps towards the carriage then paused to watch Rain crawl into the first carriage with the two blonde men. The door shut. Looked like the rest of them were going to ride in the second carriage together. It was understandable. They still were under guard and probably would be watched closely for a while until they could prove they were trust worthy. Though Erwin gave him the impression that he was already trustworthy.

            “Hey! Big Bro! Let’s go!” Isabel called from the carriage.

            “Right.” Levi walked over to the carriage and crawled in.

…

            Rain exhaled once she was inside of the comforting carriage, away from the black haired man with the intense stare. She rested her head on her dad’s shoulder.

            “You okay?” Erwin asked.

            “Yes, I’m fine,” Rain said. “That guy is just so intense.”

            “And that’s why I don’t want you anywhere near him alone,” Erwin said.

            “I know,” Rain said. “I’ll do what I can to make sure I’m never alone with him.”

            “What about the other two?” Mike asked.

            “They’re not as intense as Levi is,” Rain said, feeling awkward at saying the man’s name out loud. It felt too intimate. Like say was saying something she hadn’t earned the right to say. But what else could she call him? Certainly not _the criminal_. “I’ll be fine with them.”

            “I still rather you not be alone with any of them,” Erwin said.

            “I’m rarely alone as it is,” Rain said. “The only time I get close to being alone is when I’m riding with Flame.” Or when she goes passed the walls, she thought to herself. “Even then the other scouts and Ross are always close by.”

            “Or when you’re going to see your friends,” Mike said.

            “I wonder how they’re doing,” Rain said thoughtfully.

            “You’re not going to see them today, are you?” Erwin asked.

            “I thought about it, but I think I’d rather take a nap then go for a ride with Flame,” Rain said. “I might go see them tomorrow or the following day. I’d like to see how they are doing.”

            “Just be sure to tell me, Mike, or Hange before you take off,” Erwin said.

            “I will,” Rain said. Still leaning against her dad’s shoulder, she watched as the scenery passed by the window. The rides with her dad and Mike were always quiet with the exception of the rolling wheels and creaking of the carriage. Mike was just the type of man that only spoke when he thought it necessary. And her dad respected that. It wasn’t often that he had much to talk about either. Most of their conversations revolved around the titans anyway. It could get very dull and boring listening to that all the time. She grew up with it after all.

            A couple hours later the two carriages were pulling up to the Recon Corps Headquarters. Rain waited for her dad to crawl out first before she followed after him with Mike trailing after her. She stretched out the stiffness in her body with a few stretches. Unintentionally, her eyes wondered over to the three criminals. They had exited their carriage as well and were looking around. She quickly adverted her eyes when Levi looked in her direction. “Well, I guess I’m going to go take that nap now.”

            “All right,” Erwin said.

            “See you later.” Rain waved to the two men before rushing off towards the building. Having to pass Levi and his friends, she forced herself to keep her eyes on the building instead of looking at them. She could feel his eyes on her, carefully watching her. It made her run faster. She ran up the stairs and practically slammed the door behind her. Relief flooded over her once the door separated them. His eyesight was now blocked from her completely. She didn’t even care about the looks she was getting from other soldiers from her sudden entrance. She just continued on down the hall until she got to the stairs. A smile formed on her lips as she started up them. It seemed like only yesterday that Erwin had to help her up these stairs. While she might not be as big as other people in the world, she knew she had grown a lot. Walking up the stairs was so easy now. And with her training, she didn’t even feel the strain on her muscles when having to walk multiple times up and down the stairs in one day. She only felt it when she had worked so hard and her body was already aching.

            At the moment, her body was still a bit stiff from training, but she easily worked it out with their trip underground. All she needed and wanted at the moment was a nap. Finally, she had reached their room. Moving over to her room, she opened the door and entered. She walked over to the window and opened it. Such a nice breeze brought the smell of the horses and their hay into her room. It was a smell she had grown to love and enjoy. She almost always slept with her window open. The only times she didn’t was when it was raining or cold. Removing her gear, she placed it down on her desk before falling onto her bed, stomach down. She sighed and reached for her teddy bear. Hugging it to her side she quickly fell asleep.

…

            Levi wasn’t impressed with the build that housed the Recon Corps. It was just a building to him with the Wings of Freedom on it. But at least it was a huge step up from living underground. Instantly he wondered where Erwin and Rain slept. He was fairly sure that the man would have his own room. But where did that put Rain? Given how the man was protective of his daughter, he assumed that they stayed in the same room. But did the rooms have more than one bedroom? They would figure out which room was Erwin’s later for if he needed to kill the man in his sleep. Or maybe that was a bad idea. Both Erwin and Rain could be light sleepers, assuming they slept in the same room or close together. Any little noise might wake them up. Erwin’s struggles could wake her up. Would he have to kill her too? Not that it mattered to him. But the one who hired them might not like it. That person wanted information on the child that Erwin was supposedly hiding from the people. It bugged him that he wasn’t given more information on the girl. Why was she so important? Why couldn’t he just kill her out right too?

            He glanced over at her. She was once again looking in their direction. And once again she quickly looked away when they made eye contact. He had no idea how such a skittish appearing child could possible face up to the titans. He had to remind himself that she was being personally trained by Erwin Smith. It made him want to fight her just to see how good, or bad, she was. Maybe he’d get his chance at some point in time. He already knew she was good on the ODM gear. But how good was she in fighting? He watched as Rain said something to the two blonde men she was with then run towards the headquarters. His eyes remained on her until she disappeared into the doors of the building. She was gone. It bugged him a bit. He didn’t know why though.

            “Wait here,” the male soldier with them had said as he walked away from them.

            “So, what do you think they’re going to do with us now?” Isabel asked.

            “Probably just put us up in a room since we’re technically not soldiers yet,” Farlan replied.

            “Think we’ll be sharing with other people?” Isabel asked.

            “What are you stupid?” Farlan asked. “Of course we will. There’s no way they can give us all individual rooms.”

            “Don’t call me stupid!” Isabel snapped.

            Levi sighed. Annoyed at having to wait for that soldier to come back and at his two friends for fighting. His eyes wondered up the Recon Corps Headquarters. He started wondering again where his targets slept. And how soon he would see her again.

…

            Rain woke up a couple hours later. Forcing herself out of bed, she wondered into the bathroom where she found some of her hair came undone from her horn covering buns. Before leaving she fixed them. Slightly hungry she wondered down into the dinning hall to see if she could swipe herself a snack. No one was inside of the room or the kitchen. So she was able to swipe herself an apple from the crate they were sitting in. Tucking it into her pocket, she headed outside and around to the barn. Once shielded by the walls of the barn she took a bite of her apple, earning some stares from the horses that also wanted to munch on her treat. She wished she could share with them all, but she couldn’t. Her apple wasn’t that big. Another bite sent its delicious juices running down her chin. She licked what she could away before brushing the rest away with the back of her hand. After a few more bites she entered into Flame’s stall and fed her the last half of her apple. The horse welcomed the treat. “So how are you today, Flame? You look good. Guess what. We have three new members to the Recon Corps. They’re criminals though. Isn’t that insane? One of the boys seems rather quiet. The girl is wild. But the other guy…there’s something really dangerous about him. I can see it in his eyes. He kind of scares me. But I know my dad wouldn’t let him or his friends into the Recon Corps if he knew he couldn’t handle them. So it’s going to be all right.”

            Flame finished up the core.

            “You ready to go?” Rain stepped back out of the stall. With a snap of her fingers, Flame followed after her.

            “Looking good, Miss Smith,” Ross said.

            “Hey, Ross,” Rain replied.

            “So how did your mission go?” Ross asked.

            “It was all right,” Rain said. Meeting up with the man, she stopped walking. Flame stopped with her.

            “What are they like?” Ross asked.

            “Intense,” Rain said. “Especially the one called Levi. He tried to kill my dad.”

           Ross whistled. “Well, I hope your dad knows what he’s doing.”

            “Same.” Rain nodded.

            “Going out for ride now?” Ross nodded to Flame.

            “We are,” Rain said.

            “Then I won’t keep you,” Ross said, stepping aside.

            “See you later.” Rain walked on with Flame following. Coming to the tack room, she signaled with a wave of her hand. Flame instantly reacted and stood still. A few minutes later the horse was saddled up and her rider on top. She tapped her heels on Flame’s side and they headed out of the barn. Freedom rushed over her body as she guided Flame into a gallop. It was rejuvenating. It reminded her that it’s been over a week since she went flying beyond the walls. She was going to have to do that soon. Maybe tonight would be a good time. She knew her dad would sleep rather well after everything they had done today. As long as she didn’t fall asleep herself, she would go out tonight.

            Rain soon found herself in the field where the soldiers trained with their horses. A few of the soldiers were out riding as well. She avoided them. Instead she allowed herself to get lost in her ride like she always did. So much so that she barely noticed that the sun was starting to set. Their ride lasted longer than she thought it would. She headed back to the barn. After putting the riding gear back, she walked Flame back to her stall then fed and watered her. There was hardly a time when she didn’t feed and water Flame and several other horses. After one more stroke to Flame’s neck, she stepped out of the stall and started helping Ross with the rest of the chores. Then they headed back into the headquarters where they met up with Hange in the hall.

            “Rain!” Hange grabbed onto Rain and hugged her tight. “It seems like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you!”

            “I hasn’t been that long,” Rain said. “We saw each other this morning at breakfast.”

            “But I didn’t see you at lunch,” Hange said, pulling back.

            “You would have if you _came_ to lunch,” Rain said. “You got lost in your work again, didn’t you?”

            “Indeed I did.” Hange smiled.

            “I really wish you wouldn’t skip meals like that,” Rain said, frowning. “It’s not good for you. You need all your strength for fighting titans.”

            “You’re so cute when you worry.” Hange hugged her again before guiding the girl inside of the dinning hall. “We still have a few months before our next expedition. And this will be your first. It’s so exciting!”

            “I’ll save judgment for that when, or if, I get back alive,” Rain said.

            “Oh! Of course you’re going to come back alive!” Hange said. “Erwin won’t let you die out there! You’ll see!”

            Smiling, Ross followed them.

            After gathering their food, they joined Mike and Erwin at their typical table. Before sitting down, Rain found herself scanning her eyes over to the dinning hall. She located them in the farthest corner of the room. If they, or Levi, noticed she was looking at them they didn’t show it. She quickly sat down. Her lips curled down at how tasteless the vegetable stew was. The cooks have been using less and less spices. Apparently they were running out. She wished they could figure out a way to grow more food. There had to be away. But there wasn’t. At least no one has figured it out yet.

…

            Rain shook out her hair when she finally had the buns out. Running her fingers through her tresses, she headed out of the bathroom. “Good night, daddy.”

            “Good night, Rain.” Erwin kissed his daughter’s forehead before entering into the bathroom himself.

            Rain went to her room. She closed the door behind her, turned off her light, and laid down on her bed. There she waited for her dad to fall into a deep sleep. Two hours later she slipped out of her room to make sure her dad was asleep. Opening the door carefully, she listened to his snoring through a small crack. She then headed back to her room, closed her door, and leaped out the window just like she had done many times before. Rising up on the wind, she caught something from the corner of her eyes. Her heart leaped into the throat when she saw Levi sitting upon the roof of the headquarters by himself. She quickly shot higher into the air and softly landed just above him on the tower. Desperately, she tried to calm her heart with slow breath. Watching him carefully, she decided that he didn’t see her at all. She sighed with relief and started to head off but stopped when his two friends appeared, sounding a bit put out with him. She knew she shouldn’t ease drop on them, but her curiosity got the better of her. She stayed right where she was.

            “Whoa! It’s beautiful out here!” Farlan said. “Were you going to keep this place all to yourself? That’s not fair of you to do.”

            “You snuck off all on your own too,” Isabel added.

            “It’s because you two are way too noisy,” Levi said. “It’s impossible to kill anything quietly with you two around.”

            Rain leaned over the edge a bit when she heard glass clinking together. The girl, she thought the blonde boy called her Isabel underground, was hold three bottles of something. She wondered if it was beer. It had to be. She knew that some of the soldiers drank when they weren’t on duty. That must have also meant that they stole it. Plus there was no other drinks in the building that would be put in glass bottles. Hunkering back down, she watched as the girl passed out the bottle while joining Levi in sitting down on the edge of the roof.

            “They say stars actually go round and round in the sky, is that true?” Isabel asked.

            “Seems like it,” the blonde boy replied.

            “Compared to the place you can from, Levi, which one is prettier?” Isabel asked.

            “Who knows,” Levi said. “It’s been a while since I’ve looked up at the sky like this.”

            Rain blinked. Her eyes lifted to the star filled sky. Despite knowing about the city underground, she never thought about them not being able to see the stars. She had been taking them for granted and didn’t even know it. They were beautiful. But how often did she look up at them? She didn’t know. It wasn’t that often or else she would remember.

            “Farlan.” Levi’s voice pulled her eyes back down. “I’ve decided I won’t kill him yet.”

            A shiver ran up Rain’s spine. For a moment, she had forgotten that’s what these three were really here for. At least now she had all their names. Farlan, Levi had called the other boy.

            “I’ll trust you,” Levi concluded.

            “Yeah! Me too!” Isabel chirped. “I’ll trust you too!”

            “Isabel,” Farlan said.

            Rain couldn’t listen anymore. She allowed herself to be lifted up on the wind. Rushing through the air, she flew away as fast as she could over the cities and towns, and then the walls. She was out. Her heart and head pounded. Her dad had warned her that those three were going to try and kill him. But it didn’t really seem real until she had heard it from Levi’s mouth. They were really going to try and kill her dad. She couldn’t allow that. She wouldn’t permit them from taking her dad from her. He had saved her. And she was going to do the same. She just didn’t know how she could do that. She would just have to watch them as closely as she possible could.

            She wasn’t outside of the walls but only for an hour before heading back. The day had become too taxing for her. She just wanted to sleep. Flying back over the headquarters, she made sure to stay high enough so she could see if Levi and his friends were still there. They weren’t. She had a clear path to her room window. Diving down to it, she tucked in her wings and sped inside. Snapping them back out to slow her body down, she landed gracefully on the floor. For a few seconds, she paused to listen. The building was quiet. She was undiscovered. Banishing her wings, she crawled under her warm covers. Hugging her teddy bear to her chest, she tried to fall asleep. But her mind wouldn’t allow it. It just kept replaying over and over what Levi had said. Questions accompanied it. What was their plan exactly? When were they going to execute it? Were they going to do it sooner or later? Would they trick her dad into following them somewhere and kill him when they’re alone? Would they attempt to kill him with others around?

…

            “Rain, wake up.”

            Rain groaned when she heard her dad called for her with a couple knocks on her door. There was no way it was time to get up yet. She didn’t get enough sleep from her little trip last night and worrying over her dad.

            “Come on, Rain,” Erwin’s muffled voice said. “Don’t make me come in there.”

            “I’m awake,” Rain replied. Pushing her blanket off her body, she forced herself to climb out of bed. She stumbled over to the door and opened it.

            “Are you okay? You look a bit feverish.” Erwin placed his hand on her forehead. “You’re not warm.”

            “I just didn’t get much sleep last night,” Rain said, leaning into his chest. “Can I just stay in bed today?”

            “Absolutely not,” Erwin said. “We have formation this morning. Commander Shadis is going to introduce the three new recruits. So get dressed. I’ll see you down in the dinning hall for breakfast.”

            “Yes, sir.” Rain pushed off of him. “I’m going.”

            Erwin nodded.

            Rain watched him walked towards the door before heading to the bathroom. She groaned when she saw herself in the mirror. Her dad was right. She did look feverish for some reason. It made her wonder why. Maybe a dream she had last night? Did she even dream? She couldn’t remember. All she could remember was listening in on Levi and his friends, her short flight, and then trying to fall asleep. Shaking it from her head, she splashed her face with cold water before she started combing out her hair and restyling her buns like Hange had taught her. Once that was done she headed back to her room to dress. She didn’t want to put on her gear but knew she had to. Binding it to her body she finally left and wondered downstairs. She cringed when she saw Adam and a small group of soldiers gathered about six feet from the stairs.

            “I don’t believe this,” a soldier said.

            “I know. First he lets his _daughter_ in without proper training and now he’s letting three _criminals_ in?”

            “Captain Erwin’s just gone insane. What’s he thinking?”

            “He’s not thinking. That’s the problem. It’s bad enough that he’s going to make us babysit his little brat, but now we’re also going to have to babysit criminals,” Adam said.

            Rain held her ground when Adam glared over at her. She just walked on past him.

            “You really shouldn’t talk about her like that.”

            “Why?” Adam asked. “I’m only speaking truthfully.”

            One of the other soldiers started speaking after that. But Rain tuned them out. She’s heard it all before. They would never understand what she actually went through to reach this point. Shaking it off she continued on down the halls.

            Hange was already sitting at their typical table when she arrived with her plate and cup in hand. She greeted Rain with a bright smile. “Good morning, My Sweet!”

            “Morning.” Rain said down.

            “What’s wrong?” Hange asked.

            “I didn’t sleep well last night,” Rain replied.

            “Poor baby.” Hange placed her hand on Rain’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever. You feeling dizzy or anything?”

            “No.” Rain shook her head. “I think I might just be a bit stressed out with everything that’s…” Her voice trailed off when Levi and his friends, now dressed in their uniforms, walked by their table. She forced herself not to react when Levi glanced at her.

            “I see,” Hange said. “So those are the three newbies?”

            “Yeah.” Rain forced herself not to watch where Levi sat down. Instead she cut off a bit of her fried egg and shoved it in her mouth.

            “Morning,” Erwin said, joining them at the table.

            “I just noticed your new recruits,” Hange said. “Very interesting. And it seems someone has also took an interest in them.” She smirked at Rain.

            “I do not have an interest in them!” Rain said. “I mean, not in the way you’re suggesting. Why would you even suggest that? I don’t even know them.”

            “Maybe.” Hange smile.

            “Please. Just stop.” Rain help up her hand to silence the woman. It worked. Hange went back to eating her breakfast without another word on the subject. Soon, too soon, after that the soldiers headed outside. The bright sunlight only made her want to run back to her bedroom and hide under the covers. She resisted it and took her place behind her dad. The soldiers chattered on. Their voices mixing together to the point that she couldn’t understand what anyone was saying. Though she didn’t have too. She knew exactly what they were saying. They all were talking about the criminals that were getting to join without going through proper training and about how crazy they thought her dad was.

            “Everyone! Attention!” Commander Keith Shadis shouted out.

            Rain pulled her attention up to the commander. He was standing in front of everyone, upon the stairs to the headquarters, with the three new recruits. The three looked out of place here as much as she often felt out of place here.

            “From now on, these three will fight along side of you,” Commander Shadis said. You three…introduce yourselves to your fellow soldiers.”

            Rain couldn’t help but let her attention go right to Levi. The young man had made it clear that he didn’t particularly care for people telling him what to do. Would he survive this? Would he cause trouble? No. He had a plan. And he wasn’t going to do anything to put that in danger. She waited and watched. Levi’s eyes wondered in her direction. But he didn’t look at her. He looked at her dad instead. A sudden pulse of possession flooded over her. Despite the fact she was supposed to stay in formation, lined up like good little soldiers with her hands behind her back, she reached out and pinched a hold of her dad’s sleeve. Surprisingly, he shifted his arms and took a hold of her hand with a gentle squeeze. She felt better.

            “Levi,” Levi said.

            She didn’t know why but all the tense in her body released when Levi said his name.

            “My name is Isabel Magnolia! Nice to meet you!” Isabel pointed at herself with her thumb.

            “Farlan Church.” He crossed his arm over his chest in an attempt to salute. It made Rain chuckle at his pathetic attempt. His palm was facing down instead of up and wrist bend. “Pleased to meet you.”

            Then tension through the troops grew. Rain looked around at them, noticing a lot were clenching their jaws.

            “They will be staying in Fragon’s squad. Fragon, take care of them,” Commander Shadis said.

            “What?! In my squad?!” Fragon asked.

            “Do you object?” Commander Shadis asked.

            “No, I just thought they would join Erwin’s squad,” Fragon said.

            Rain had thought that too. Her heart sank a bit at the thought of someone else having to deal with these three. She looked at the man when Fragon looked at her dad.

            “Captain Erwin is working on a new formation for the next expedition. He entrusted the new recruits to you. You will now be responsible for their training,” Commander Shadis said. “Is that understood?”

            “Yes, sir!” Fragon pressed his up turned fist to his chest. “Understood!”

            “Then that will be all,” Commander Shadis said. “Each squad should provide a standard report.”

            Rain sighed when it was over.

            “Rain, I want you to train with Flame and your gear today,” Erwin said. “Hange is going to supervise you. I have work to do and another meeting today. Behave yourself.”

            “Okay,” Rain said.

            “Don’t worry.” Hange slipped her arm around Rain’s shoulders. “She’s in good hands with me.”

            Erwin nodded and walked off.

            “Let’s get going,” Hange said, leading Rain towards the barn.

…

            Levi eyed the soldiers as they separated from each other until they landed on Erwin and Rain. He watched them carefully as they exchanged words then separated. Erwin walked back into the building while Rain was led around the building with a ponytailed woman.

            “Let’s go,” Fragon said, pulling Levi’s attention away from the red haired girl. “I’ll show you where you’re going to sleep.”

            Fragon led them around the grounds until he brought them into another branch of the Recon Corps Headquarters. He opened a door and stepped inside. “And this is the squad barracks.”

            “There are a lot of beds in here,” Farlan said.

            “Yeah! Does that mean we live together?” Isabel asked.

            “Women live in a different room,” Fragon replied.

            “What?! But I’m fine here!” Isabel protested.

            “Don’t argue, Isabel,” Farlan said

            “What are you are you so boring?” Isabel asked.

            “Don’t call me that,” Farlan said.

            Levi tuned out his arguing friends as their new squad leader led them to the back of the room where an empty bunk was. It was the very last bunk, tucked in the corner beside a window.

            “This is where you two will be staying,” Fragon said.

            “Wait a second,” Isabel said. “Does this mean that girl, Erwin Smith’s daughter will be living in the women’s barracks too?”

            Levi glanced over his shoulder. His heart raced in his chest despite knowing the chance for that was very slim.

            “No,” Fragon said. “Rain isn’t in my squad. She stays with her dad.”

            Levi turned back to the bed, not hearing what Isabel’s response was. Walking up to the bunks, he brushed his hand underneath the top bunk to find it rather filthy.

            “You lived in the underground sewers so much that you should be use to dirt,” Fragon said. “But here you have to at least try to keep things clean and in order.”

            “What did you say?” Levi turned back the man. With one step, he was toe to toe with Fragon. “You bastard! What did you just say?!”

            “What?! Don’t you dare talk to an outranking officer that way, you piece of filth!” Fragon hissed.

            Levi clenched his jaw. The desire to kill this man filled his entire being. He started to reach for his knife, but was stopped when Farlan jumped between them.

            “Ah! Don’t worry, Captain! We’ll keep the place clean!” Farlan said. “Right, Levi?” In another attempt at a salute, he pressed his fist to his chest incorrectly just like he did before.

            Fragon scoffed and headed for the door. “Once you’ve finished here, go to the training grounds! We’ll start by teaching Church how to salute correctly.”

            Levi pulled a rag out of his pocket and wiped the dirt off his hand. Behind him Isabel climbed up to the top bunk.

            “Levi! I told you not to fight!” Farlan said once their captain was gone.

            Levi glanced at Farlan before ducking under the bunk. He grabbed the blanket that was folded at the end and looked at it. “Did you not hear what he called us?”

            “Well, senior officers will treat you poorly if you behave like that,” Farlan said.

            “They call this clean? I treated him like he was treating me, and if he continues to behave that way he will receive no salute from me,” Levi said, straightening back out.

            “That sucks,” Farlan said. “Do you remember why we’re here?”

            “I remember,” Levi said, continuing his inspection of the dirty room.

            “Then you know that we can’t attract attention to ourselves,” Farlan said. “We must get those documents.”

            “That’s annoying,” Levi said.

            Farlan sighed.

            “Don’t worry, Farlan.” Isabel hung over the top bunk. “We will handle all who try and stop us, just like when we were underground.”

            “And you.” Farlan turned on the girl. “What were you thinking asking about Erwin’s daughter like that? You could have given us away.”

            “What? I would not have,” Isabel protested. “I was just curious. If she was living in the same room I could easily get information on her.”

            “Think about it,” Farlan said. “She’s not going to be that easy to get close to. You know that Erwin has trained her well. Learn when it’s best to keep your mouth shut.”

            “What?! So you think I’m stupid or something?!” Isabel asked.

            “All right, what’s eighteen plus twenty two?” Farlan asked.

            “Um…” Isabel held up her fingers to count on. “We add two to eight…”

            “It’s forty, stupid,” Levi said, punching her in the head.

            “Ouch.” Isabel pouted, tears built up at the corner of her eyes. “Even brother calls me stupid.”

            Guilt hit Levi when he saw her tears. Placing his hand on her head, he ruffled her hair and said, “Don’t talk nonsense, stupid.”

            “Math wasn’t needed underground,” Isabel said. “It was more important to find your next meal than to know how to count.”

            “Okay, Farlan.” Levi pushed his palm upon Isabel’s chin. “In your plan, we had to join Blondie’s squad.”

            “Well, everything doesn’t always go according to plan,” Farlan said. “Now that we have entered the Recon Corps, we need to complete our plan before the expedition starts.”

            “And yet we must destroy it.” Levi lightly punched the wood of the bunks.

            “I understand,” Farlan said.

            Farlan, follow your plan,” Levi said. “And get rid of it. That’s my concern.”

            “I know,” Farlan said.

            “But,” Levi looked to the cleaning supplies in the opposite corner of their bunk, “before that…” He walked over to the supplies, put a bandana on his head, grabbed a broom, and the walked back over to the window, and opened it. “We need to clean this place spotless. We’ll clean until not a single speck of dirt is present.”

            “Right now?” Isabel asked, her arms drooping gloomily over the top bunk’s railing.

            “You said you didn’t want any conflicts,” Levi said.

            Farlan and Isabel groaned but did as Levi wanted them too. They walked over to the supply closet and pulled out cleaning supplies and set to work on scrubbing their bunk spotless. During the next two hours they cleaned. Levi cleaned and thought about the red haired girl. For some reason he couldn’t get her off his mind. He wondered where she was, what she was doing, and how guarded she was really going to be.

            After putting up their cleaning supplies the three headed out of the barracks to head back to the training grounds that Fragon showed them before. They found Fragon standing with a group of other soldiers. When Fragon saw them, he turned and said, “About time you three got here.”

            “You were the one who said to keep our space clean,” Levi said. “So we cleaned it.”

            “Right,” Fragon drawled. “Let’s get to it. Levi, we’re going to see how you do in taking down our target titans. Church and Magnolia you two are going to start on the horses.”

            A horse whinnied. The group looked up just in time to see Rain and her horse sailing over the railing of the field they were in then race past them without acknowledging them there.

            “Wow! They really do have horses!” Isabel gasped. “I can’t wait to get on a horse!”

            “She’s not bad,” Farlan said. “Is she going to train with us?”

            “Don’t get your hopes up with her,” a soldier said.

            “Huh?” Farlan looked at the man.

            “I’m Adam,” he said. “I’ve been here for a while and I can tell you she only trains with us when Captain Erwin lets her.”

            “Why?” Isabel asked.

            “No one knows.” Adam shrugged.

            “All right, that’s enough of that,” Fragon said. “Time to get training. Adam, you too.”

            “Fine,” Adam said. He smirked at Levi. “Let’s see what you can do.”

            Levi ignored the man as he continued to watch Rain until she disappeared around a tree. He then scanned his eyes around to try and locate the other woman she had been with. He didn’t see her so he followed the group over to the trees.

            “Adam, you head in first,” Fragon said.

            “You got it,” Adam said.

            Levi ignored the man as he shot his gear and lifted into the trees. Pulling out his own swords, he held them backwards.

            “Are you kidding me?” Fragon asked. “Can’t you even hold your swords correctly? They aren’t meant to be used like that. Do you want to die during your first expedition?”

            “Bastard, you’ll die before I will,” Levi said.

            “What did you say?!” Fragon demanded.

            “It’s only meant for cutting the nape of the titan’s neck.” Levi looked back at Fragon. “Just let me do what I think is comfortable.”

            When Fragon only replied with a scoff, Levi fired his gear and took to the branches. He followed behind the other soldiers, watching carefully as they flew through the branches and sliced the padding on a boarded titan’s neck when it popped up from the ground. The glare radiating from Adam’s eyes was obvious. Levi knew a lot of the soldiers weren’t happy with how they ended up here. He didn’t care. Soon his mission would be over and they would be gone. All he had to do what bide his time, pretend he was here to be a soldier. That was easy enough.

            From the corner of his eye, he saw and heard Adam shout, “I won’t let you beat me.”

            Adam them kicked off a tree, cutting Levi off in the air.

            “I’m going ahead,” Adam said.

            “Be careful,” Levi found himself replying. It surprised him as much as it did Adam.

            Levi hung back. He watched as Adam swung his blade at the padded nape of the wooden titan. The blade snapped. He shot forward. Clenching the hilt of his swords, he spun in the air, slicing the padding deep enough to have killed a real titan. His feet landed on a tree trunk. Looking up he saw Rain and the other woman watching him closely from a tree branch near by.

…

            Rain tapped her heels against Flame’s side, spurring the horse to run at her top speed. She was so lost in her world of thundering hooves and the wind whipping passed her face that she didn’t even noticed all the eyes that were staring at her. Flame sailed over the fence that separated other fields from the training ground and raced over to the trees. Disappearing around one, she pulled Flame to a stop then fired her gear. Her body sailed into the air. With a thump, she landed on a branch right next to Hange.

            “Beautiful,” Hange said, clapping. “I think you shaved a few seconds off your time.”

            “I didn’t notice,” Rain said.

            “Well, you got here just in time,” Hange said. “The new recruit, um…”

            “Levi,” Rain said.

            “Right. Levi. Is about to show us what he can do with his gear,” Hange said.

            “I already know what he can do,” Rain said, turning back to her horse.

            “Come on!” Hange put her arms around Rain’s shoulder, preventing her from leaving. “You have to be interested in how he does with the training.”

            “Not really,” Rain said.

            “You’re watching anyway,” Hange said.

            Rain sighed. She was stuck. So she turned her eyes to where she knew the fake titans would pop up. From where they were she could easily see that Adam was not happy with being upstaged by a newcomer. The young man tried his best to cut the nape of the padding, but it was too short. Levi’s cut, however, would have easily killed a titan.

            “Wow!” Hange said. “He is good!”

            Rain didn’t reply. Her eyes remained locked on Levi as he landed on a tree and looked right at her. Sudden irony swept over her in how similar she just realized they were. They both were nobodies. They both were taken in by Erwin Smith. They both were soldiers. And they both were keeping secrets.

            She wondered…when were those secrets going to clash?

 


	9. Outcast

Outcast

 

            Rain hummed to herself as she twisted half of her hair tightly around her horn. Soon as it was in place she fixed her second bun, checked them to make sure they were snuggly in place, grabbed her bag, and then left the bathroom. Stepping into the living area she was greeted by her dad that was gathering up papers. She frowned. “Another meeting?”

            “Yes,” Erwin said. “That’s why you have the morning off. But be back at ten for afternoon training before lunch.”

            “Yes, daddy,” Rain said, walking around to him. “I know. I’ll be back in time.”

            “Good girl.” Erwin leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I’ll see you later then. Behave yourself and stay away from Levi and his friends. Remember to leave your gear here. I don’t want civilians tempted to play with it.”

            “I know and I will,” Rain said, slipping her arm through his. “You behave yourself too. Don’t drive your fellow soldiers crazy with all your wild ideas.”

            Erwin chuckled before guiding her towards the door. They stayed together until they reached the main level of the headquarters. There they parted ways. Rain watched as her dad headed down the hall towards the room where his meeting typically took. He turned the corner and disappeared from her sign. It would be three doors down from there to his meeting room. Straight forward would lead her to the main doors of the headquarters, which she would normally take. But today, she turned away from it. Walking in the opposite direction, she headed for the dinning hall instead. Keeping as relaxed as she possible could, she walked down the hall like it was any other day. A couple soldiers passed by. They were talking to each other so they didn’t pay any attention to her, not even a single glance. Two more doors and she had reached her destination. Glancing down the hallways to see if anyone was coming, she quickly slipped inside. The room was quiet. All the smells from breakfast were completely gone at this point. She passed by all of the tables until she reached the door at the back of the room. Peaking inside she made sure no one was in there before walking in. Slipping over to the storages rooms in the far corner, she entered to find exactly what she was looking for. Several crates of fruits were lined up along the walls. A couple small loaves of bread were in the room as well. Taking her bag she grabbed three loaves of bread, three apples, three pears, and three oranges then left the room like she took nothing.

            The hallway was still empty when she returned to it. She headed for the main door and stepped out into the bright morning sun without anyone seeing her. She wished that had extended to when she stepped outside.

            “You have some amazing moves on the ODM gear!”

            “I agree. You really are up there with the veterans.”

            “You might even be better than Rain.”

            Sighing, Rain looked up to find Levi and his friends were surrounded by several other soldiers around their age. And one of them was Adam.

            “Don’t say that. Levi is way better than she is,” Adam scoffed. “She’s only as good as she is because she gets _special_ treatment and training from her dad. If it wasn’t for that, she wouldn’t even be here.” He smirked at Rain. “Oh, hey, Rain. Didn’t see you there.”

            Rain held her head high and walked down the stairs. “I’m sure you didn’t.”

            “We saw what she can do down in the underground city,” Farlan said. “I say she does have talent.”

            Rain gave the blonde man a quizzical look. After how much they clearly disliked her and her dad, she wasn’t expecting anyone of them to say anything like that at all.

            “How could you say that?!” Isabel snapped. “ _She’s_ one of the reasons she got dragged to this place!”

            “It’s not like I’m trying to make friends with her,” Farlan said. “And I haven’t forgotten or forgave her for her part in bringing us here. But that won’t stop me from admitting she has some skills. She does. On the ODM gear, on horses, and with fighting. Isn’t that right, Levi?”

            Rain tensed up when Levi glanced at her. His cold, distant eyes carefully observed her. She wondered what he would say, if he said anything. The little conflict they had down in the underground city showed that he wasn’t really one who spoke a lot, especially if he didn’t care for someone.

            Turning away from her, he said, “If she didn’t have any skills then the higher ups wouldn’t allow her to be in the Recon Corps no matter who her dad is. A person’s skills speaks far louder than who they are related to or from any connection a person might have in the Recon Corps.”

            Rain’s eyebrows shot up while Adam scoffed at Levi’s reply. None of them were expecting that. She didn’t have any idea what to think about it. But then it hit her. He wasn’t giving her a compliment at all. He was just stating a fact. If she didn’t have a least a little bit of skills the higher ups wouldn’t approve of her being in the Recon Corps at all. They had the highest casualty rate. Weak soldiers would only hurt them instead of help them. Forcing down a sigh, she shoved her hands in her pockets, and trudged away from the group.

            “Look, we’re going to head into town and show these guys around.” Adam cupped his hands over his mouth when he called after her. “I suppose if you really wanted to you could come with us.”

            “Yeah, sure,” Rain mumbled to herself.

            Levi continued to watch Rain walk away from them. If she heard Adam, she didn’t show any sign of it. But he figured with how the young man was treating her and not trying to hold back his distain for her, she wouldn’t have joined them anyway.

            “She’s such a brat,” Adam said.

            “Is she always that friendly?” Isabel asked.

            “I’m telling you, she thinks she better than anyone else,” Adam said.

            Levi didn’t believe him. Rain wasn’t showing any signs that she thought she was better than anyone else. But he did wonder why exactly she never socialized with anyone around her age group. She still had to be a teenager. If she were older than that she would only be in her early twenties. He shifted his body so he could see her easier when she was about to disappear from his sight. He wondered where she was going.

            “So where’s she going?” Isabel asked.

            Levi was glad she had asked that. If he had chosen to ask that it would raise suspicions. With Isabel asking, it sounded more normal and less conspicuous.

            “I don’t know,” Adam said. “She apparently has some friends in town somewhere. But I don’t know if that’s true or not. It’s the only time Captain Erwin lets her take off by herself.”

            “She actually goes somewhere by herself?” Farlan asked. “I thought she was always around her dad or those other two people she’s been hanging around with.”

            “That would be Squad Leaders Mike Zacharias and Hange Zoe,” Adam said. “They’re close friends of Captain Erwin so he trusts them with Rain. If she’s not with the captain then she’ll be with one of them two, usually.”

            Levi tapped his finger on his arm. This would be the perfect opportunity to gather some information on Rain. He needed to follow her, before she disappeared completely from his sight. But first he needed to ditch this group they were with, including his own two friends. He could follow Rain easier if he was alone. “Can we get going already?”

            “Sure.” Adam nodded and led the way. “Let’s go.

            Levi sighed inwardly. Finally they were moving. And luckily Rain was still in his sight. But that didn’t last long as the crowds grew thicker. He needed to walk faster. So taking a glance at the group he was with, he chose the right moment to break away. When they were all distracted by a store that Adam was telling them about, he slipped off and into the crowd. Weaving through the crowd he looked for the only thing he could use to spot her, her red hair. Since she was wearing civilian clothes he couldn’t rely on her soldier uniform to pick her out of the crowd. A few minutes of wondering if he would find her soon passed by before he finally spotted her red buns dodging in and out of the crowds.

            Levi got annoyed at having to weave in and out of people. But once they got out of the shopping district the crowds started to thin out and it was a lot easier for him to follow her. She picked up her sped. So did he. Trying to keep an eye on her, he also tried to keep track of where he was so he could find his way back to his friends or the headquarters. Before he knew it, he was lost. His only map was the red haired girl he was following. He cursed when he saw her quickly dashed down an alleyway. He picked up his speed, wondering if she had seen him when he wasn’t looking. Turning down the alleyway, he barely caught sight of her before she turned another corner.

            Turning the corner himself, he found her talking to a blonde man in a uniform. Backpedaling, he hid behind the corner and watched them carefully. He didn’t know this man. Was he another Recon Corp soldier? Or military police? It only took the two a minute to exchange words before Rain took of running again. The soldier’s gaze followed her, revealing to him that this guy was in fact part of the military police. He wondered if this guy was another one of Erwin’s friends keeping watch over her. Or if this was just a soldier doing his job, checking on her because she was still just a kid. He waited until the soldier walked off before continuing his way after Rain.

            “Hey! Rain!”

            Levi looked passed Rain when he heard someone calling out for her. He found three kids, or young teenagers, waving to her. Or two of them were. The third one, the girl, wasn’t waving back.

            “About time you got here!” the black haired boy said.

            “Sorry,” Rain said, slowing down to a walk when she reached them.

            “You ready?” the other boy asked.

            “Yeah!” Rain nodded. The four started walking.

            Levi continued following after his prey until the group finally stopped at the river. Scanning his eyes around, he found a couple trees were scattered up and down the river shores. It was a nice place, just outside the town. A perfect place for kids to just hang out and be kids. Slipping silently up to a tree, he listened to see if this was going to be close enough so he could hear them. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned against the tree and waited.

…

            “Here.” Rain pulled her bag off her shoulder and opened it to them. “I brought you something.”

            “Great!” Eren said, grabbing his share of the food. “I’m starving!”

            “You really shouldn’t be doing this, Rain,” Armin said, eyeing the food in her bag. “You could get into trouble. You’re stealing from the Recon Corps.”

            “No one’s going to catch me,” Rain said, sitting down on the bank. Mikasa sat on her right while Eren and Armin sat on her left. “Even if they do, it’s better than letting you three starve to death. Besides people are going to eat this stuff anyway. Might as well be you.”

            “Still, I feel guilty eating this when other’s are going hungry as well,” Armin said, rolling his apple in his hand.

            “Armin, if I could take enough to feed everyone then I would,” Rain said. “But I can’t.”

            “I know,” Armin said, his eyes staring guiltily down at his orange before he started pulling off the peeling.

            “Don’t worry about it, Rain” Mikasa said. She picked up a loaf of bread and bit into it. She chewed and swallowed before adding, “You can only do what you can do.”

            “This is so great,” Eren said through a mouthful of apple.

            “Must you eat like a pig?” Mikasa pointed to the juice running down his chin on both sides.

            “It’s not my fault the apple is so juicy,” Eren said, wiping his chin with the back of his sleeve.

            Rain giggled. “Next time I’ll try not to grab less juicy apples.”

            “Don’t worry about it,” Eren said. “And thanks a lot. All this food you bring us is really going to help me bulk up for the Recon Corps.”

            “So, you’re still set to join.” Rain pulled off her boots and dunked her feet into the cool water.

            “I sure am! Aw, you should have brought you gear with you,” Eren said when he noticed she wasn’t wearing her gear.

            “No.” Mikasa placed her knuckles on Eren’s cheek in a light punch.

            “Sorry, Eren,” Rain said. “Dad doesn’t want me to wear it when I come see you.”

            “What?! Why not?!” Eren gasped.

            “Civilians don’t need to be messing with the ODM gear,” Rain said. “They’re too inexperienced. Plus it could snap their spine in half.”

            “Seriously?!” Armin gapped at her.

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded. “Injures can happen when the soldier isn’t properly prepared or trained for it.”

            “Then I need to eat more and get stronger!” Eren said before ripping into his loaf of bread.

            “You need more than food to get stronger, Eren,” Armin said. “You need to train. You need muscle.”

            “I can train!” Eren said. “And I will get more muscles!”

            “No don’t have a clue on what to do,” Armin said.

            “Then Rain can train me!” Eren said. “Won’t you, Rain?”

            “Um…” Rain thought back to her rough training. There was no way Eren would be able to handle that. “I don’t think I’m qualified for training someone else.”

            “Why not?!” Eren leaned closer to Rain. “You can just do to me what your dad does to you.”

            “Trust me,” Rain said, kicking her feet in and out of the water. “You do not want to go through the training that my dad has put me through. I pretty much train nonstop. When I’m not training I’m sleeping because I’m so tired.”

…

            Levi hummed to himself. Was what she said true? Did Erwin really train her that hard? Hard enough to the point she would sleep a lot? Why would a man do that to his daughter? What was the purpose of training her so hard? Was there a purpose?

…

            “Yes! I do want to go through it!” Eren got up on his hands and knees. “Please, Rain! I have to get stronger! I want to make sure I get into the Recon Corps!”

            “Uh…” Rain stared into the boy’s pleading eyes before looking to Mikasa for help. Mikasa only shrugged and shook her head. “Well, I suppose I could do something to help you.”

            “Yes! I’ll do anything!” Eren said.

            “Swim against the current for an hour,” Rain said.

            “What?” Eren sat back on his legs.

            “You wanted to train, so train,” Rain said. With a hidden wink to Mikasa, she pointed to the water then looked at Eren. “In the water now. I want you swimming for an entire hour straight.”

            Eren gritted his teeth for a few seconds before pulling off his shirt and shoes. He jumped in.

            “He’s really going to do it,” Armin said.

            “Of course he is,” Mikasa said. “Because he’s an idiot.”

            “When do you think he’ll realize this isn’t part of the actual training?” Rain placed her hands behind her on the grass and leaned back on them.

            “Never,” Mikasa said. The group laughed. They all knew that was true. Eren would swim the entire hour without stopping.

            “So how’s your own training going?” Mikasa asked.

            “Yeah,” Armin added. “We hardly ever get to see you much any more.”

            “I’m sorry,” Rain said. “I’m training more because we’re only about six months away from the next expedition. Dad wants me as ready as I can be.”

            “I don’t like that you’re going outside of the walls to face titans,” Armin said.

            “I agree,” Mikasa said. “I don’t like it either.”

            “I know. But this is my choice,” Rain said. Leaning forward, she rested her arms on her knees and gazed at her distorted reflection in the rippling water. “After seeing your mom get killed,” She looked at Mikasa then at Armin, “and then hearing about what happened to your grandfather and all those other people, I just can’t sit still and do nothing. Humans weren’t meant to be caged. We’re not birds.”

            The group went quiet after that with only the noise of Eren’s splashing and a few birds singing floating through the air. They all were tired of people dying by the hands of the titans. And they all knew killing them was the only way they could possibly be freed from their _cage_.

            “I think I’m going to find some rocks to skip,” Armin said, standing up. He wondered down the bank, looking for smooth rocks.

“Hey, Mikasa?” Rain asked a few minutes later.

            “Hm?”

            Staring up at the sky, she said, “Have you…did you ever felt like an outsider because you weren’t born into Eren’s family?”

            Mikasa hummed in thought. “Not really.”

            “I see.” Rain dropped her eyes back to the water.

            “Rain are you all right?” Mikasa asked.

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded. She winced when Mikasa lightly punched her on the head.

            “Don’t lie to me,” Mikasa said.

            “I guess I’m just feeling a bit left out,” Rain said.

            “How so?” Mikasa asked.

            “I train a lot,” Rain said.

            “Everyone knows that,” Mikasa said.

            “I mean, sometimes I wish that I was just…normal,” Rain confessed. She wanted to tell her _everything_ but knew she couldn’t. So she settled for half of the truth. “I’m different from everyone else because my dad is Erwin Smith and is personally training me. I train far harder than everyone else does.”

            “And?”

            “And everyone believes that I’m spoiled and better than them.” Rain pulled her feet out of the water and hugged her knees.

            “You know you’re not,” Mikasa said. “Don’t listen to them. If they think that then they don’t know you at all.”

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded thinking about how no one other than her dad, Mike and Hange knew her.

            “You know you could always quit,” Mikasa said. “No one would blame you. And you saw what the titans are capable of when the Colossal Titan attacked.”

            “I know,” Rain said. “But I can’t quit. I have to keep going. I have to.”

           “Hey! I found a lot of good skipping rocks!” Armin said, running back over to them with his arms full of rocks. He paused when he sensed the depressive atmosphere around the girls. “Is everything all right?”

            “Yeah, everything’s fine,” Rain said. “Oh, yeah, we got three new soldiers.”

            “I didn’t think they were adding new recruits right now,” Mikasa said.

            “They’re not,” Rain said as she watched Armin flick a rock across the water, skimming over Eren’s legs. “They’re a special case. They’re actually three criminals from the underground city that had stolen ODM gear.”

            “Someone stole ODM gear?” Armin paused mid-throw. “How is that possible?”

            “No one knows for sure,” Rain said.

            “Just don’t let Eren hear that,” Mikasa said. “He’ll go and try to steal one and then attempt using it. So what are they like?”

            “Well, there’s two boys and one girl,” Rain said. “Their names are Levi, Isabel, and Farlan. And they’re…intense, especially Levi.”

            “How so?” Armin asked.

            “His skills on the ODM gear are at the level of the veterans,” Rain said.

            “What?!” Armin gasped. His fingers flipping the rock he was holding. It landed in the water with a dull plop.

            “He’s really that good?” Mikasa asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

            “He is.” Rain nodded. “And his eyes are so…harsh and focused. Sometimes it feels like he’s looking right into my mind and soul.” She rested her chin on her knees. “He’s so wild. He’s very intimating.”

            “He must be if you’re afraid of him,” Armin said.

            “She didn’t say she was afraid, Armin,” Mikasa said.

            “I am,” Rain said. “And he is. But my dad won’t let me be alone with him or his friends.”

            “That’s good,” Mikasa said. “If you’re afraid of him, I don’t want you alone with him or his friends either.”

            “You’re such a mother,” Armin said.

            “Someone has to protect our children,” Mikasa said, looking out at Eren.

            “Should we tell him to stop?” Armin asked.

            “Let him keep it up,” Rain said. “He could use the exercise anyway. So what about you two?”

            “What about us?” Armin asked.

            “What are you going to do when Eren joins the Recon Corps?” Rain asked.

            “I’m going to follow him,” Mikasa said.

            “I might as well too,” Armin said. “It’s not like I have anyone else.”

            “I’m sorry,” Rain said. “I wish they didn’t do that to the people.”

            “It’s all right,” Armin said. “While I hate that they did it, I can understand why it happened.”

…

            Levi sighed. He was starting to think he wasn’t going to learn anything useful here. His mind drifted back to his friends. Surely they would have noticed he was gone by now. They were probably angry with him for disappearing on them. He shook it off. They would understand when he told them what he was doing here. His eyes lifted up to the sky when the wind started to blow hard.

…

            Rain got lost in watching Eren’s strokes until the wind pulled her eyes to the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in the distance, coming towards them. Lightning danced in the dark mountain of fluffs. She pulled on her boots and jumped to her feet. “I have to go.”

            “Already?” Armin asked

            “A storm’s coming in,” Mikasa said.

            “I’m sorry,” Rain said. “I would like to stay longer, but you know how I hate storms.”

            “It’s fine,” Mikasa said. “You go on home. We’ll see you later.”

            “Thanks. I’ll come back and check on you all when I can.” Rain waved to her friends and took off. “You better get Eren out of the water!”

            “Right. Hey, Eren!” Armin called. “Get out of the water! A storm is coming!”

            Rain watched from over her shoulder as Eren swam towards the bank. For once he was listening to his friends. At least he wasn’t stupid enough to swim with a storm rolling in. She then smiled and focused on getting herself home before the storm could hit.

…

            “She’s afraid of storms?” Levi watched as Rain ran passed him and the tree he was still leaning against. She didn’t notice he was even there. With a quick glance at the other three to make sure they didn’t see him, they were helping the boy get out of the water, he took off after Rain.

            He found she was amazingly fast. If he weren’t just as fast as she was, he would have lost her on the way back. It made him wonder why she was so afraid of storms. It wasn’t a fear he’s ever heard of. But it obviously made her want to disappear. He followed her all the way back to the headquarters. Just as they reached the headquarters the woman he has seen her with came running out of the building. Distant thunder rumbled behind them. The woman wrapped her arms around Rain before guiding her into the building. She was saying something to Rain while rushing her down the hallway. He continued after her and found the woman lead Rain into a room that he was unfamiliar with.

            No longer able to spy on her, he went back to his own quarters. Laying down on his bunk, he put his hands behind his head and waited for his friends to return. The low rumble of thunder that was now outside the window told him they should be arriving soon. And sure enough, about fifteen minutes later, they walked into the room with three other soldiers. The soldiers went to their bunks while his friends walked over to him.

            “Big Bro! Where did you go?!” Isabel asked. “You completely disappeared on us!”

            “Yeah,” Farlan said. “What happened?”

            Sitting up, Levi glanced down to the other side of the room. The soldiers were lying in their bunks, not paying them any attention. He turned to his friends. “I followed Rain.”

            “You followed Rain?” Isabel asked.

            “To where?” Farlan asked. “Where would she go? She doesn’t have any friends.”

            “She has friends. Adam said she did though he didn’t know who exactly they were,” Levi said. “There are three of them. She met up with them to give food she took from the dinning hall.”

            “She stole food from the dinning hall?!” Isabel gasped.

            “Keep it down, Isabel,” Levi said, glancing to see if the soldiers had heard them. They didn’t.

            “What for?” Isabel asked. “We could tell on her.”

            “And what good would that do?” Levi asked.

            “Uh, well, I…” Isabel crossed her arms. “I don’t know.”

            “So did you learn anything from following her?” Farlan asked as he sat down at the bed.

            “Nothing of importance,” Levi said. “I only learned she has three friends that want to join the Recon Corps and she’s afraid of storms.”

            Thunder boomed, rattling their window. Rain pounded down on the glass.

            The three friends looked at it before pulling their attention back to each other. Farlan said, “You’re right. There’s nothing useful with that.”

            “She did speak about feeling like a outsider or something,” Levi said. “But we already knew that she was adopted. Her looks can tell anyone that.”

            “Do you think Erwin has any information on her in his room?” Farlan asked.

            “If he did then you would have found it when you were looking for those documents,” Levi said.

            “I wonder what they want with the girl,” Farlan said.

            “Me too,” Isabel said. “She doesn’t appear to be anything special.”

            “Obviously she is if they are interested in her,” Levi said. “The only questions would be what and why.”

…

            “There, there,” Hange said while stroking Rain’s hair. She pulled the blanket around her tighter in an attempt to shield her from the storm. “It’ll be over soon.”

            “I’m sorry,” Rain said, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I don’t know why I’m so scared of-” Thunder boomed. She squeaked and ducked her head. “Daddy…”

            “It’ll be all right,” Hange said. “Erwin will be out of his meeting soon.”

            “Not soon enough,” Rain said. She snuggled back into the corner she was sitting in and closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, she found Hange still staring right at her. “I’m okay. You can go back to work now.”

            “Well, okay,” Hange said, clearly unsure of leaving Rain despite the fact she was still going to be in the room with her.

            “Go on,” Rain encouraged.

            Hange nodded slowly before standing up and sitting down at her desk.

            Rain kept her eyes on the woman, trying to distract herself, she watched as Hange scribbled furiously in her book. The desk was filled with stacks of papers and books. The whole room was. Hange was very good at her job but her cleaning skills and organization skills suffered a bit. But that didn’t matter. Hange always knew where everything was. If anyone attempted to move or straighten up _her room_ she would threaten them like no tomorrow. She had witness that many times. The first time was when she had been here for two years.

            _Rain was sitting on the exam table in Hange’s room. It was time for her annual physical. And Hange was very thorough as always. The woman had checked everything and anything she could think of._

_“She’s as fit as can be,” Hange said._

_“Good,” Erwin said. “She’ll need to-”A knock on the door caused them all to pause. “Rain, put your hat on.”_

_Rain obeyed. Grabbing her hat from the table beside her she pulled it on before Hange opened the door._

_“Yes?” Hange said._

_“Paper delivery,” the man said._

_“Great. Just place it down on my desk,” Hange said. “I’ll take care of it later.”_

_“You got it.” The man walked over to the table and placed the pile of papers he hand down on it. “Geez. Your room is always a mess.” He reached for a pile of papers. “I can help you clean it up if you-”_

_“No!” Hange grabbed the man and threw him back out in the hall before stomping after him. “Don’t you dare touch my stuff! I have it in proper working order! If you even think about touching it again I’ll feed you to the titans!”_

_“I’m sorry!” The man jumped up and scurried down the hall._

            The thought distracted Rain until a sharp crack of thunder filtered through her ears. She jumped and pulled the blanket over her head like a hood. She wished her dad were out of his meeting already. She wanted to curl up against his side and feel his strength through his touch.

…

            “I’m sorry, Rain,” Erwin said after entered into the room with Hange and Rain. “My meeting ran longer than expected.”

            “It’s all right,” Rain said. She stood up and leaned into his chest. “Can we just go back to the room now?”

            “Of course.” Erwin put his arm around her shoulders and lead her out of the room. “It looks like this storm isn’t going to pass by soon. So we’ll put off your training until tomorrow.”

            “Okay.” Rain nodded.

            “But if it stops thundering later I’ll expect you to do some training inside,” Erwin said.

            “I know.” Rain rushed up the stairs with her dad and into their room. Sitting down on the couch, she tucked herself into his side while he dropped his files on the table then wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from the storm.

…

            Levi laid quietly in his bed. With his hands behind his head, he stared up at the bunk above him where Farlan was sleeping peacefully. His mind going over and over his mission here and Rain despite the heavy snoring coming from a soldier two bunks over. He couldn’t help but notice similarities between himself and her. Both didn’t have their birth parents. Both of them had been pulled into the Recon Corps by the same man. Both of them were fairly skilled with the ODM gear. And both were outcasts.


	10. One Month

One Month

“That’s a good girl,” Rain said while stroking Flame down with a wet rag. “You love your baths, don’t you?”

Flame bobbed her head up and down as if she was saying yes.

“You’re so funny.” Rain giggled.

“Geez! Do you always talk to those horses like that?” Isabel asked.

“Huh?” Rain turned her eyes to find that Isabel and Farlan had walked up to the barn without her hearing them.

“You sure get distracted when you’re taking care of the horse,” Farlan said. “It’s like you’re obsessed with them or something.”

Rain opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when Isabel said, “Of course she is obsessed with them. They’re her only friends after all.”

Rain gritted her teeth. The horses were her friends but she did have others.

“Isabel,” Farlan said.

“Don’t Isabel me,” Isabel said. “You know it’s true.”

“Well, yeah…sort of,” Farlan said.

“I have friends,” Rain said. “They’re just not soldiers. So you never see them around here.”

            “Sure whatever,” Isabel said.

            “Where’s Levi?” Rain asked before she could stop herself.

            “What do you care?” Isabel crossed her arms. “You better not try anything with him. He’ll kill you if you do.”

            “I wasn’t going to do anything like that,” Rain said, dipping her rag into the water bucket. “I was just asking a question. I don’t really care where he is.”

            “If you don’t care then you should have asked,” Isabel said.

            “Look!” Rain spun and stomped over to the girl. “I just asked, okay?! There’s nothing wrong with that at all! What is your problem?!”

            “My problem is you!” Isabel snapped. “I don’t want you having anything to do with my brother! I don’t want you interested in him!”

            “I’m not interested in him!” Rain said.

            “Then why did you asked about him?! And why do you keep looking at him?!” Isabel demanded. “I know you are! I see you all the time glancing at him!”

            “Oh, I don’t know,” Rain said, crossing her arms to match Isabel’s stance. “Maybe because we’re on the same team here? We have to know each other at least a little bit.”

            “We might be on the same team, but we’re not the same!” Isabel said. “We got forced into doing this! You’re getting pampered all the way through!”

            “I am not being pamper!” Rain said, dropping her clenched fists to her sides. Anger flooded through her, heating her chest like a bonfire. She was getting so sick of being accused of being pampered. She was anything but pampered. And if people really knew her dad they would know that. “I work far harder than anyone else here!”

            “Yeah right!” Isabel said. “We have seen what your dad does! He baby’s you all the time!”

            “You haven’t seen anything!” Rain said. “My dad trains me harder than anyone else because I’m diff-his daughter!”

            Isabel scoffed. “If he really trains you that hard then let us watch you.”

            “You can’t,” Rain said.

            “Why not? What are you hiding?” Isabel asked.

            “I’m not hiding anything,” Rain lied.

            “If you weren’t hiding anything then your training shouldn’t be a secret,” Isabel said. “So show us.”

            “No,” Rain said flatly.

            “Adam’s right,” Isabel said. “You do think you’re better than anyone else.”

            “Adam doesn’t know anything about me.” Tears stung Rain’s eyes. “I do _not_ think I’m better than anyone else! I’m just different! And if you only knew why you wouldn’t be saying that! So you just shut up! You don’t know anything!”

            “I know enough!” Isabel took a step forward. “You’re nothing but a spoiled, good for nothing-”

            “All right! That is enough!” Farlan stepped between the girls before punches could be thrown. “Isabel, you are going way too far!”

            “Me?!” Isabel looked stung.

            “You started this stupid fight over a simple question,” Farlan said.

            “She had no right to ask about Levi!” Isabel said.

            “She has every right!” Farlan said. “I know how we got into this mess but Rain does have a point! We’re soldiers together in the some Corps! We have to at least get along well enough to do our jobs! It’s only a few more months before we have to go out behind the walls! If you two are going to bicker like this when we go beyond that walls we might as well throw ourselves directly to the titans to be eaten!”

            Isabel relaxed. “But…”

            “It’s enough, Isabel,” Farlan said. “We all have our missions here. So just stop this senseless argument. I don’t like her anymore than you do, but that doesn’t change the fact we’re on the same team. Let’s just get our horses and get to training before we get yelled at by our superior.”

            “Fine.” Isabel pushed passed Farlan and entered the barn.

            Rain closed her eyes. Her fists trembled by her sides. Ignoring the young man still standing beside her, she whispered, “Why can’t I just be normal? Why does this keep happening?”

            Several seconds passed before Farlan finally said, “Look, I’m sorry about all of that. Isabel can just be very protective of me and Levi.”

            “Whatever,” Rain said, turning back to her horse. “Just leave me alone.”

            She heard Farlan sigh before his footsteps faded away into the barn. She placed her hand on her face with a sigh of her own. “Stupid. You got too emotional over something so stupid. Dad wouldn’t be pleased when he hears about this.”

            Flame brushed her head against Rain’s shoulder as if telling the girl that it was all right. The simple move made her feel a little better. She stroked the mare gently. “Thanks, Flame. You can always make me feel better.”

…

            “Isabel, getting into a fight with Erwin Smith’s daughter is the last thing we need,” Levi said after Farlan had told him what had happened.

            “Tattletale.” Isabel glared at Farlan.

            Levi growled at her. Before speaking again he waited for a couple soldiers to pass by them. He then scanned his eyes out over the training ground. Some soldiers were up in the trees while others were doing hand to hand combat training. With the distance between them and the sounds they were making they shouldn’t be heard by any of them. “I don’t care what she said or asked of you. Do not engage in a fight with her.”

            “It’s not like I can’t handle myself,” Isabel said.

            “You think that because you haven’t fought her yet,” Levi said.

            “What’s that suppose to mean?!” Isabel demanded. “Are you saying she’s stronger than I am?!”

            “That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Levi said.

            “You’re so mean!” Tears gathered at the corner of Isabel’s eyes.

            “It’s the truth. There will always be someone stronger than you are,” Levi said. “It’s just a fact of life. Don’t let your own strength go to your head. You’re just as capable of dying or making a mistake as anyone else.”

            “Fine,” Isabel said as she stomped away from them. “I’m going back to training.”

            “That girl is going to get us into trouble,” Levi said, watching Isabel mount her horse.

            “Levi,” Farlan said, earning the man’s attention. “I think there’s something else you should know.”

            “What’s that?” Levi asked.

            “Right after the fight, I heard Rain saying she wished she was normal,” Farlan said. “What do you think she meant by that?”

            Levi kneaded his eyebrows. “How should I know? Maybe she doesn’t want to be a soldier?”

            “If that was the case she should be able to just tell her dad that,” Farlan said. “Becoming a member of the Recon Corps isn’t mandatory. People come here because they want to.”

            “Then I don’t have a clue at all,” Levi said. “Can anyone really tell what’s on a girl’s mind?”

            “Maybe not,” Farlan said. “I don’t know why it’s bothering me that I heard her say that.”

            “You don’t care about her, do you?” Levi asked.

            “Of course not,” Farlan said. “I mean not in the way you might think. I only care that she doesn’t find out what we’re up to. Isabel could have slipped up and told her our plans.”

            “She won’t do that again,” Levi said. “Just ignore Rain completely if you have to.”

            “Right.” Farlan nodded. “We might as well get back to work as then.”

            Levi nodded in agreement. Firing his gear, he took off into the trees to get some practice in killing titans in. He spent a few hours doing that before noticing Rain had shown up with Mike and Hange with her. He hung from the tree for a few minutes, watching the trio, before lowing back down to the ground where he leaned back against the tree with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were locked onto Rain. The girl was now standing in the middle of another training session with thirty soldiers fighting her. He watched as she stepped up on a soldier’s bent knee to launch herself into the air. With her wooden swords in her hands, she spun like a top knocking down at least ten men before wildly striking out at those still standing.

“Wow,” Farlan said, walking over to Levi with Isabel. “She really is amazing. We’ve been here a month and she seems to just keep getting better and better.”

“She’s annoying,” Isabel said.

Levi cast a glance at his friends. “She’s nothing but reckless.”

“What do you mean?” Isabel asked.

“Just look at her.” Levi turned his eyes back to Rain. “Her moves are really erratic. So much so it’s nearly impossible to tell what she’s going to do next.”

“So?” Isabel prompted.

“I highly doubt that Erwin would teach her to be so reckless,” Levi said. “Such recklessness can cause problems when we’re out in the fields and fighting titans.”

“This is odd coming from you,” Farlan said.

“I don’t take risks like this,” Levi said. “And I have no intention of taking risks that will get you two killed. If she pulls this kind of stunts beyond the walls she’s liable to get people killed.”

“Perhaps,” Farlan said. “Or perhaps this type of recklessness is what this troop needs.”

“What?! Are you defending her?!” Isabel asked.

“Of course not!” Farlan replied. “I’m just saying that she might be able to help keep _us_ live while we’re out there! And maybe we can get her to tell us something about the documents her dad has!”

“Keep it down,” Levi said. “Someone’s going to hear you. And we’ve already discussed this. You know Erwin isn’t going to let her just be friends with whoever she wants.”

“I’m still confused as to why he’s so protective of her and why _you know who_ is so interested in her,” Isabel said. “She’s nothing special.”

“Or maybe we just haven’t seen what’s special about her,” Farlan said.

“What do you mean?” Isabel asked.

“Haven’t you noticed that we’ve only seen her with buns on her head and her straw hat?” Farlan asked.

“So?” Isabel narrowed her eyebrows.

“Haven’t you ever asked why she keeps doing that with her hair?” Farlan asked.

“Not really. Is there a point to this?” Isabel asked.

“Don’t you think she might be hiding something?” Farlan asked.

“Under her hair and a hat?” Isabel frowned. “Are you kidding?”

“It’s possible,” Farlan said.

“You’re a moron,” Isabel said. “What could she possible be hiding? Horns? Maybe a tail? Maybe a couple more eyes or ears?”

“I don’t know,” Farlan said with an exasperated groan. “I just find it odd.”

“It’s just a hat and some hair,” Isabel said. “Let it go.”

“Hey! Guys!” Adam called as he ran up to them.

“What’s going on?” Farlan asked.

“Some of us were thinking about having a small picnic down by the river after training today,” Adam said. “What do you think? You want to come with us?”

“A picnic sounds great!” Isabel cheered, earning a look of disapproval from Farlan. “What? We’re going to have to eat after this anyway.”

“Levi?” Farlan looked to their leader.

“You can do what you wish,” Levi said before walking off.

“We’ll be there then!” Isabel said.

A couple hours later, the younger members of the Recon Corps had left their home and headed for the river. Isabel stretched out her arms before dropping onto her back. The grass was still warm from the sun. “Now this feels so great! Much better than having Rain around! If only Big Bro came with us instead of heading back to the room!”

“Isabel,” Farlan warned.

“What?! I’m just saying the truth!” Isabel said.

“What happened?” Adam asked, sitting down on the blanket one of the female soldiers threw out.

“We got into a bit of a fight,” Isabel said. “She really is a brat.”

“Told you so,” Adam said.

“She’s not a brat because you don’t like her,” a female soldier said.

“And your name is?” Isabel asked.

“Lena,” she replied.

“That’s right,” Isabel said. “I’ve heard your name before.”

“We’ve occasionally been out on the training field together,” Lena said. “But we don’t get much time to talk when we’re training.”

“Nice to meet you.” Isabel nodded.

“Do you like Rain or something?” Farlan asked.

“I don’t really know her,” Lena said. “She’s not the easiest to get to know. But I don’t believe she’s spoiled. Captain Erwin isn’t the type of man to do that to his child. Rain works really hard. I’ve seen her coming back from her training sessions with him really worn out.” She opened a basket and handed out sandwiches. “I just think we shouldn’t judge her became we only know part of her story.”

Adam scoffed and swiped his sandwich away from her. “You’re just too soft. She is a brat. Plain and simple.”

“Can we just not talk about her?” Farlan asked.

“This sandwich is so good despite not having meat in it!” Isabel mumbled around the bite in her mouth. “These vegetables are really fresh!”

“Swallow before you speak,” Farlan said.

“But it is good!” Isabel said.

“Thanks,” Lena said. “My mom really loves too cook. I learned it from her.”

“You can cook for me any time,” Isabel said.

“Maybe I can,” Lena said. “We can go to my parents house and I can cook you all a real meal.”

“Count me out if you’re going to invite Rain,” Adam said, leaning back on the ground with his sandwich still in hand.

“I agree,” Isabel said.

Lena sighed. “I was just trying to be nice.”

“Well, it’s your offer so you can do what you want,” Farlan said.

“She probably won’t come anyway,” Adam said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Well, there’s no hurry in deciding,” Lena said. “It’s probably going to be a while before we can do that anyway. I at least hope to do it before we go out beyond the walls.”

“Last Supper kind of thing, huh?” Adam laughed.

“Just shut up!” Lena said, tears gathering in her eyes. “We’re not going to die!”

“There’s a high chance of it,” Adam said with another laugh. “You knew that went you signed up.”

“You’re such a jerk!” Lena shouted.

“Don’t worry, Lena,” Isabel said. “We have Big Bro with us. No one’s going to die.”

“Wishful thinking will get you no where,” Adam said. “We’ll see how many we lose on this mission. Just a couple more months.”

The group looked up at the wall, all wondering who was going to return and who was going to die on their first time out.

…

Rain panted as she continued to strike out repetitively at the training post. Being out in the field, she shot up into the air before dive bombing one of the posts. The grey clouds above scattered rain down upon her, soaking her hair and clothes. It fit her gloomy mood. She was still upset about the fight she had gotten into with Isabel a couple days ago. Mostly she was upset at how she had almost told them why she was different. But also because her dad gotten a little upset with her for a while. She had admitted everything to him. And he had given her a warning to just stay away from them and had her do extra training as a punishment then head to bed without seeing Flame.

Angry with herself for letting Isabel get to her like that, she sliced the top half of a post off and kicked it into the air. Aiming her swords down towards the ground, she continued to kick the post piece up and down in the air. After twenty kicks, she launched it into the air, followed it, and then sliced it into multiple pieces before it sprinkled down to the ground below.

“All right, Rain,” Erwin called up to her. “That’ll be enough for today.”

Rain lowered herself down to the ground. Her chest heaving up and down, rain mixed with her sweat.

“You all right, Rain?” Erwin asked, examining her slightly red face. “You look a little red.”

“I’m all right,” Rain said. “Just a bit tired. It’s nothing a hot shower and a hot cup of tea won’t cure. Possibly a nap as well.”

“Then let’s get back to the headquarters,” Erwin said. “This rain doesn’t look like it’s going to stop any time soon. And it’s possible it’s going to develop into a storm.”

“Okay.” Rain nodded. Putting up her swords and her wings, she followed her dad over to their horses. They swung up on the saddles and headed back to the barn.

“Hey, you two,” Ross said upon their return. The sound of the hooves on the concrete stopped as they did. “How did training go today?”

“It went well,” Erwin said, climbing off his horse.

Rain followed suit. But in her tired state she slipped and half fell off.

“Whoa, easy there,” Ross said, grabbing Rain’s arm. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Rain said. “Just a little tired. Could you take care of Flame for me?”

“Sure thing,” Ross said. “I’ll take care of the horses.”

“Thanks, Ross,” Rain said.

“Thank you,” Erwin said. Father and daughter then headed for the headquarters. Luckily, the rain had lightened up, giving them more of a dry walk, not that it mattered since they were already soaked. Once inside the building they went straight up to their room. He headed for his room to change out of his wet clothes, while Rain headed for her room for clothes to take a shower.

When she had her clothes, Rain went into the bathroom. Just as she was about to disrobe a knock came on their door. She stepped out of the bathroom in time to see Erwin opening the main door. It was a couple soldiers her dad frequently associated with. One said, “Hey, Erwin! We’re heading out for a drink. Would you like to join us? We’re all off duty right now.”

“Go ahead, daddy,” Rain said when he glanced back at her. “You don’t get to hang out with the guys all that much.”

“You sure?” Erwin asked.

“I’m sure.” Rain nodded. “You need to relax sometimes too.”

“All right,” Erwin said. “I’ll be back later. Hange should be in her room if you need anything.”

Rain nodded again and waved. She waited until her dad was gone before going back to her shower. The hot water felt relaxing on her skin. Six minutes had passed before she finally grabbed the shampoo and actually took her shower. Stepping out of the bathroom she headed for her dad’s room, her body heavy with tiredness. A strong desire to wear one of her dad’s shirt had filled her chest. So she pulled out one of his white button up shirts and put it on and left it untucked. She then left the room in search for a hot cup of tea. That led her down to the dinning hall where hot coffee was thick in the room. Looking around she found several soldiers sitting around drinking coffee and tea. When it rained this typically happened. The soldiers flocked to the dinning hall for the hot beverages. So she moved to the line to get her own. As she passed by the soldiers they, like always, spoke about her.

“Look at her,” one said. “She’s wearing her dad’s shirt again.”

“Just ignore her,” another said. “She’s nothing but a freak. What normal girl wears men’s clothing?”

“You’re right.”

“How can her Captain Erwin allow her to be like that?”

Rain sighed. Her dad didn’t mind her at all wearing his shirts. Ignoring them, she poured herself a cup of steaming hot tea and took a seat in the corner of the room. There she let the steam rush over her already hot face. A light tickle settled in around her eyes. She could tell from that feeling she was getting sick. “Just great. That’s all I need.”

She took a small gulp of the tea. The hot liquid warmed her chest as it slid down to her stomach. It made her feel a little better, but she still wanted to go back to her room and curl under the blanket. While finishing her tea, she listened to the rain pinging off the window nearby. And for a second she thought she heard the distant rumble of thunder. She looked out the window for sighs of lightning but never saw any. Still, she finished up her tea, returned the cup, and headed back towards her room.

Walking down the hall, Rain felt her body become heavier. She had to place her hand on the wall to steady herself. Her legs became noodles. She slid down the wall and sat there, pressing her hot forehead against the cool surface. People walked by her. She could feel their presence and see their blurry bodies passing her by. It was typical. Not a single one of them cared. The jerks. Then one person did stop. Looking up at them she saw it was Levi. She panted, watching as he bent down to her level. “What do you-”

Rain flinched when Levi’s hand appeared on her forehead. She tensed, expecting…well, she didn’t know what to expect exactly. Part of her thought he was going to hit her while another part of her thought no way he could be that heartless.

“You have a fever,” he said.

“Good observation,” Rain said, pushing his hand away. “What next? You going to tell me my hair is red?” She pushed herself to her feet, only to stumbled forward into a strong chest. It was Levi again. “I’m fine. Let go.”

“Technically, I’m not touching you,” Levi said. “You’re the one who leaned into me.”

“I didn’t _lean_ into you at all,” Rain said. She pushed away from him and braced herself against the wall.

“Fine. You _stumbled_ into me,” Levi said. “Either way, it’s your fault.”

“Well, excuse me for being sick,” Rain said. Frowning, she pushed off the wall and walked around him. Her head spun, as did the world around her. Dropping her knees, she heaved.

“Pathetic,” Levi said.

“Shut up,” Rain said. “Just go-Hey!” She felt her body becoming suddenly light when strong arms appeared around her. Turning to her right, she found Levi’s face right beside hers. Her head spun again. Only this time she didn’t know if it was because she was sick or this close to Levi. She tired to free herself but she barely managed a small push against him. “Let…me go.”

“Just shut up.” Levi started walking. “You can barely walk. There’s no way you’re going to make it up the stairs to your room.”

“What do you care?” Rain asked. The desire to fight back quickly vanished and she found herself resting her head on his shoulder. “You’re not my friend.”

Levi didn’t answer. He didn’t know why he was doing this. He was trying to kill her dad and find information on her. Casually, he scanned the hallways for other people. They really didn’t need to be seen like this. As far as anyone knew Levi and his friends didn’t like Rain anymore than anyone else here. Still, he continued to take her to her room.

“You really don’t have to do this,” Rain said just as they reached the stairs. She breathed in his scent. He smelt of horses so she figured he must have been with one at some point. But had no idea when that would have been since she and her dad just came back from the stables about thirty minutes ago. His hair and clothes didn’t appear wet but he could have changed them too.

“Just shut up,” Levi said. “I’m already half way up the stairs. No point in leaving you here now.”

Rain couldn’t argue with that. Plus she was too tired to. So she resigned herself to let him carrying her to her room.

“Which one is it?” Levi asked.

“That one.” Rain pointed down to the corner of the hall to the last door. “It’s unlocked.”

Once there Levi didn’t hesitate to enter into the room. He followed her directions when she pointed to the door on the right side of the room. The door was open so he went right inside. He then paused.

“What is it?” Rain looked up to see him looking out her window.

“I’m not surprised to see that you can see the stables from your room,” Levi said.

“Yeah, well,” Rain placed her head back on his shoulder as her eyes started falling closed, “you can thank dad for that. He moved us up here when I got old enough for my own room.” She chuckled. “I can’t believe I told you…that.”

Levi looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. Her cheeks were a redder than they were downstairs. Pulling his attention away from her, he moved over to her bed and laid her down. He debated on whether or not to cover her up. She didn’t appear to have the chills. He did it anyway. Carefully, he pulled her blanket out from underneath her and placed it over her body. He then glanced up at Rain’s hair.

Farlan’s words came rushing back to him. His friend did have a point. Rain is the first girl he’s ever seen to always have her hair up in buns if she wasn’t wearing her straw hat. So was she hiding something? He wasn’t sure. But he figured this was his only chance to figure it out. Without realizing it, his hand started reaching up for her buns. He looked at his hand then back down at her sleeping face and then back at her buns. Slowly he reached for her. His fingertips were just about to touch her hair when her hand snapped around his wrist. His eyes widened as his heart raced in his chest. She had caught him. What could he say to brush this off? That he thought she would be more comfortable with her hair down? That had to work. It had to.

Rain sat up and looked at him, her hand tight around his wrist. “What…what are you doing?”

“I was just going to take your hair down. I thought you would be more comfortable with it down,” Levi said.

“Don’t,” Rain said. Her breath came in short, raspy breaths. “You…don’t have…to…I don’t…want it anymore. Just stop.”

“Stop what?” Levi asked, getting the feeling she wasn’t very coherent at the moment.

“I don’t know,” Rain said, her grip loosening. “I’m not myself. I’m…I don’t feel very good.”

“You’re sick,” Levi said. “Training in that rain didn’t help anything either. You should lay back down now.”

“Shut up,” Rain said. She swayed before catching herself. “Why are you here?”

“I’m returning you to your room,” Levi said.

“No, I…I mean in the Recon Corps,” Rain said. “You don’t really belong here.”

“You know as well as I do that your dad forced us in here,” Levi said.

“You’re so stupid,” Rain said. With her free hand, she placed it on Levi’s chest, feeling his muscles through the fabric. “You’re strong. You could have escaped.”

“I think you’re delirious,” Levi said. “Lie down and get some rest.”

Thunder boomed, rattling the window.

Rain jumped and tucked herself into his chest. Her fingers dug into his shirt and skin.

Levi tensed at her closeness. He tired to push her away from him but her hold tightened. “You’re a lot stronger than you look.”

More thunder caused her to jump and shiver against him.

“Or maybe it’s just the thunder,” Levi said, glancing over at the window. Lightning was flashing outside. He knew fears could make people do some amazing things. Before he could do anything else to try and get her off of him, thundering feet entered the room.

“What the heck are you doing to her?!”

Levi turned to see Hange standing in the doorway. The woman’s hair was a mess, he wondered how it got that way for a split second before pushing it aside. “I’m not doing anything to her. She’s the one who grabbed me.”

“You shouldn’t be in here!” Hange stomped closer to the bed. “And you certainly shouldn’t be hugging her! Do you have any idea what Erwin will do to you if he sees you in his daughter’s bed?! Get out! _Now!_ ”

“For starters, I’m not _in_ her bed. I’m just sitting on the edge.” Levi tried to push Rain away but she still refused to let him go. “And second, she’s clinging to me and won’t let go.”

“Well, it’s thundering,” Hange said, crossing her arms. “She hates thunder.”

“And third, I wouldn’t have been in here at all if she didn’t practically pass out downstairs,” Levi said.

“She almost passed out?” Hange asked. Her eyes turned to Rain, arms dropping to her sides. Then she noticed how flushed her favorite girl looked. She stepped closer to the bed and placed her hand on Rain’s forehead. “She has a fever.”

“I’ve been trying to tell you that,” Levi said. “I only meant to put her in bed and leave. Then the thunder came and she’s refusing to let me go.”

“Yeah, she does that,” Hange said.

“What happened to her for her to be so afraid of thunder?” Levi asked.

“I don’t know,” Hange said. “As I’m sure you’ve already heard, Erwin found and adopted Rain when she was just a child.”

“I have heard that.” Levi nodded.

“It’s possible that she might have a bad experience that occurred during a storm. She was found during a storm and she was injured. That might have something to do with it. But we’ll never really know for sure,” Hange said, placing her hand on Rain’s shoulder. “Rain, let go of him.”

“H-Hange.” Rain turned her eyes to the woman.

“I’m right here,” Hange said. “You can let him go now. You’re not going to be alone.”

“O-okay,” Rain said, finally letting him go then clung to Hange when the woman sat down on the bed. “I don’t…feel good.”

“I know,” Hange said, stroking the girl’s hair. “You’ll be all right. I’ll take care of you from now on.”

Levi stood and headed for the door.

“Thank you for taking care of her,” Hange said.

Levi stopped in the doorway. He glanced back at the two women then left without a word.

…

            Levi stepped out into the hallway and made his way back downstairs. There he saw some of his fellow soldiers chatting just down the hall. They spotted him. Not wanting to explain why he was coming down from the officers’ quarters, he turned and walked away before they could say anything. He then ducked down another hall that led to his own quarters. Luckily no one was currently inside. So he made his way to his bunk, took off his shoes, and laid down. Staring up at the underside of the top bunk with his hands behind his head, he thought about his current interaction with Rain. He cast his eyes towards the door when it opened.

            “Hey, Big Bro, you in here?” Isabel called.

            Levi didn’t say anything. He just remained in his bunk and listed to two sets of boots come towards him.

            “We’ve been looking all over for you,” Farlan said.

            “Where were you?” Isabel asked.

            “With Rain,” Levi said.

            “What?! Why were you with her?!” Isabel asked.

            “She was sick. I just helped her to her room,” Levi said. “That’s all.”

            “Why?! She’s the enemy here!” Isabel said.

            “She might be right,” Farlan said. “We don’t need to get too close to her.”

            “I only took her to her room,” Levi said. “I didn’t sit down and discuss the reason we’re here. Besides, she most likely won’t remember the words we did say to each other.”

            “She that sick?” Farlan asked.

            “Possibly,” Levi said. “But even if she does remember it won’t matter. It was normal everyday exchange.”

            “Well, it had better been,” Isabel said, crossing her arms over her chest.

            “You sound jealous,” Farlan said.

            “Well, I’m not!” Isabel snapped. “I have no reason to be jealous of her!”

            “If you say so.” Farlan shrugged.

            “It’s the truth!” Isabel snapped.

Levi sighed and turned his back to his friends. He stared at the wall, his mind still locked onto to Rain.

…

            Rain opened her eyes to her sunlit room. A couple birds sang somewhere not far from her halfway open window. Pushing herself up, she swayed a bit but steadied herself by placing her hand on her bed. Her body weighed heavy on her. She was about to lay back down when her door opened.

            “You’re awake!” Hange said. “I was so worried!”

            “What?” Rain asked as she and her dad walked into her room.

            “You’ve been asleep for a week,” Erwin said, sitting down on the bed, his hand immediately when to her forehead. “You’re still a bit warm but your fever has come down quiet a bit.”

            “Fever?” Rain asked, kneading her eyebrows in confusion.

            “You’ve been sick for an entire week,” Hange said.

            “I was?” Rain asked.

            “You sure were,” Hange said. The woman placed her thumb carefully near Rain’s eye and lifted up her eyelid. “Your eyes are a lot clearer now. That’s a good sign. I didn’t know what was wrong with you. You were complaining about your ribs hurting when you breathed.”

            “I don’t remember,” Rain said.

            “We’re not sure if you were actually in pain or not,” Erwin said.

            “Why?” Rain asked.

            “You were a bit delirious,” Hange added. “You also kept talking about monsters crawling over your walls and ceiling.”

            “I did?” Rain tilted her head.

            “I think all it was just the fever talking,” Hange said. “We cooled you off in the shower and you stopped saying things like that.” Tears gathered in her eyes. “I really was so worried about you! Don’t ever scare me like that again!”

            “I guess training in the rain like we did didn’t help with much either,” Erwin said. “Hange believes you might have been getting a sick a little before that day and then getting wet didn’t help anything.”

            “I see. So when are we going to get back to training?” Rain asked.

            “You are not training for at least another two weeks, young lady,” Hange said.

            “But I’m fine n-” Rain swayed.

            “Sure you’re fine,” Hange said as Erwin grabbed Rain’s shoulders and laid her back down on the bed. “You’re not moving from this bed until your fever is completely gone. And you’re not going to train for at least two weeks.”

            “But,” Rain started.

            “No buts,” Erwin said. “You’re doing to do as Hange says. I don’t want you getting sick again.”

            “Yes, sir,” Rain said.

            “You should eat something,” Hange said, heading for the door. “I’ll go see what I can rummage up.”

            “Don’t you ever make us worry like that again,” Erwin said.

            “Sorry,” Rain replied. “It’s not like I did it on purpose.”

            “Hange told me that Levi brought you up here,” Erwin said.

            “Oh.” Rain blinked slowly. “I kind of remember that.”

            “Do you remember anything else?” Erwin asked.

            “Not really,” Rain said. “We spoke but I can’t remember what we said. Has he said something? Did I reveal anything?”

            “I believe you didn’t,” Erwin said. “Hange came in just in time. You had your hair still up and you were clinging to him.”

            Rain’s face flushed hot. “I did what?”

            “It started thundering and you grabbed on to him,” Erwin said.

            Rain groaned and covered her face with her hands. “I can’t believe I did that!”

            “Don’t worry about it. Hange told him you hate storms,” Erwin said.

            “I know! But still! It’s so embarrassing! He hates me!” Rain said.

            Erwin chuckled. “I’m sure he won’t mind. You were sick.”

            Rain responded with a groan.

            “You just get some rest,” Erwin said. He patted her leg then left her room.

            Rain let her hands drop down to her stomach. She had no clue what she was going to do or say to Levi when she saw him. Should she apologize for what she did? Should she pretend it didn’t happen? Should she say she forgot because of her fever?

            She ended up running over those questions again and again over the next two weeks she was still recovering from her illness. She tired distracting herself with books and going over tactics on dealing with titans that her dad brought to her, but her mind always came around to Levi. Far too soon the two weeks were up and she finally headed out of her room for the first time since being sick. Making her way down to the dinning hall, she cautiously looked around for Levi. He appeared to be nowhere around. She entered into the dinning hall, gaining a few looks before getting her food. A few minutes after sitting down, her dad, Mike and Hange joined her.

            “You’re looking good, Rain,” Mike said. “It’s good to see you up and about again.”

            “Thanks, Mike,” Rain said.

            “So what are you planning on doing today?” Hange asked. “I don’t want you to put a lot of strain on your body today.”

            “I figured I’d just go for a ride on Flame,” Rain said. “I’m sure she misses me.”

            “Don’t wonder too far from the headquarters,” Erwin ordered.

            “I won’t,” Rain said. She finished her breakfast before they did and left without them. Excited to get back to Flame she ran out of the dinning hall and bumped into someone. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking-Levi?” Heat rushed to her cheeks. “I…um…sorry. I didn’t mean to run into you like that.”

            “It’s fine,” Levi said.

            “And I, uh…” Rain bit the inside of her cheek. Her heartbeat rose. “About before…”

            “You’re looking a lot better than the last time I saw you,” Levi said as he walked passed her and into the dinning hall.

            “Uh, okay.” Rain watched him go before slowly pulling herself away from the door. She definitely wasn’t expecting him to say something like that.

 


	11. Fire

Fire

 

            Levi rolled over onto his back and stared up at he bunk above him. The room was for once quiet. None of the soldiers were snoring and everyone seemed to be in a deep sleep as he hasn’t heard anyone move for over two hours. Well, everyone except for him. For whatever reason he just couldn’t fall asleep. The room was a pleasantly warm temperature. So that wasn’t what was bothering him. The moon was only a quarter full, so only a little of it was pouring into the cracks in the curtain.

            Sitting up he looked around to see if maybe something was out of place. He saw nothing in the semi-dark room. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair before throwing off his blanket. He then pulled on his boots and headed for the door. A soldier rolling over in his bed caused him to pause momentarily at the door before stepping out and closing it behind him.

            The hall, like his room, was silent and barely lit with the moonlight coming in through the curtains. He continued on down the hall until he got to the door that would bring him to the hall that would lead him to the main door of the headquarters. Once again he found the hallway quiet. Seemed that everyone was in bed this night. So he walked on alone and was soon greeted by a cool night breeze and singing crickets as he stepped out onto the porch of the headquarters. He walked down the steps then paused to look up at the moon. The sky was clear and full of stars. A sight that he would never get tired of seeing now that he and his friends were above ground.

            He closed his eyes to breath in the night air. But in doing so, he also smelled smoke. Which was odd considering how hot it’s been at night. No one should have built a fire anywhere, unless they were burning trash or something. An uncomfortable feeling washed over him. He decided to have a look around just in case. He headed to his right and to the side of the building until he got to the back of it where the stables came into view. And he saw it. A flame was inside of the open door to the stables. The horses were whinnying in agitation.

            He was about to head for it when he heard slightly distant yelling coming from the headquarters building. He looked to see if a window was open and saw someone jump from a window. The shadows covered the person’s body but he could tell from the shape that it was Rain. And she was somehow able to slow her fall as she descended upon the ground. He blinked, thinking he was imagining things. “Rain?”

…

            Hugging her teddy bear tightly, Rain suddenly woke from a peaceful deep sleep. Her eyes shot directly to the window when the smell of smoke wafted into her room along with the whinnying of distressed horses. She jumped up from her bed and ran to the window. She gasped upon seeing the fire coming from inside of the stables. Bolting away from the window, she flung her door open, crossed the living room in two seconds, and flung her dad’s door open. “Dad! The barn’s on fire!”

            “What?” Erwin sat up, drowsiness clouding his words.

            “The barn’s on fire!” Rain said again as she turned and ran back to her room.

            “Rain!” Erwin flung his blanket off him in desperation to stop her from doing something stupid. “Don’t go in that barn!”

            “I have to save the horses!” Rain called back. She heard her dad’s feet coming after her, but that didn’t stop her. She was far to quick for him and grabbed her hat from her desk and jump out the window before he even get out of his room. Snapping her wings open, she slowed her decent to the ground and landed unaware of the man who was already outside and unaware of how she startled him. Her feet touched the soft grass and she bolted for the barn.

            “Rain! What are you doing?!” Levi called after her.

            “I have to get the horses out of the barn! Flame’s in there!” Rain called over her shoulder.

            “Don’t be stupid!” Levi said. “They’re just horses!”

            “They’re not just horses!” Rain snapped. Reaching the barn she bolted right inside the door but backed up from the raring heat. Right in front of the tack room was three bales of hay, burning furiously. She threw her arm up in a fruitless attempt to block the fire. The fire snapped and crackled as the flames licked at the walls of the barn. The horses whinnied, frightened as they paced back and forth in their stalls, desperate to get out and away.

            “Rain! Get out of here!” Levi shouted.

            “Not until the horses are out!” Rain grabbed the lock to the first stall and flung it open. The horse bolted. She moved on to the next one. “Get them out! Levi! Please! Get them out of here!”

            Though hidden by the roaring flames, she thought she heard him cuss at her. But he did as she asked. He grabbed the closet locked stall to him and freed the horse. One by one they worked their way through the stables, letting the horses run free of the fire. Finally, she got to Flame’s stall. The horse was pacing back and forth like the others. She unlocked the door and opened it. But Flame didn’t go threw the open door. “Come on, Flame. You have to get out of here.” Rain held out her hand. Flame placed her nose into her palm before following her owner out of the stall and outside to safety where she joined the other horses that were gathering near the paddocks. At that time her dad had finally arrived with reinforcements to get the fire out. She looked around, counting the horses as the soldiers grabbed water buckets to try and extinguish the flames. “Did we get them all?”

            “We did,” Levi said, walking up to her.

            “What the heck happened here?” Rain asked, still looking around. She saw a figure moving in the darkness that shrouded the paddock. “Who’s that?”

            “Who-”

            “Hey!” Rain shouted, cutting Levi off. She ran towards the shadow. The shadow jumped over the paddock railing, and ran away from them. She took after whoever it was. “Come back here!”

            “Rain!” Levi called as he ran after her.

            Rain didn’t stop. She knew whoever was running away was the one who set the barn on fire. And rage burned in her chest at how they had almost killed her precious babies. She ran faster, her eyes locked on the shadow running just ahead of her. The shadow ducked down between two buildings, she followed, and keeping just close enough to keep whomever it was in her sight while ignoring the harsh ground on her bare feet. A couple more turns and she suddenly came face to face with the person she had been chasing after. Expect with the moon not being a full one she couldn’t see their face, the shadows casted down by the buildings didn’t help her vision either. She stood still for a moment, panting to catch her breath before taking a few steps towards the shadow. The person was taller than she was, though not by much, but they did have broad shoulders and appeared to be wearing something over their mouth. “What do you think you we-”

            Pain shot across her back. Something hard and at an odd angle had hit her right across her shoulder blades. She fell forwards, hitting the ground hard. The cold iron told her she had gotten a mouth full of dirt in the process. Turning to her side, she could see someone standing over her with what appeared to be a stick swinging back down at her. She started to lift her arm to block it, but stopped when the person suddenly went flying away from her. Their body went flying across the alley. Levi landed in front of her. “Levi.”

            “Let’s get out of here!” a voice shouted.

            The person Levi kicked scrambled to his feet and took off after the other one, both disappearing into the shadowed alleyways.

            Rain spit the dirt out of her mouth, or most of it. “After them!”

            “Let it go,” Levi said. “They’re gone already.”

            Rain growled. Spitting out more of the dirt she jumped to her feet and glared at him. “Why didn’t you go after them?!”

            “Have you already forgotten the tactics your dad has taught you?” Levi said. “It’s incredible stupid to run after people like this in the dark. And without weapons or shoes. Why did _you_ go after them?”

            “They tried to burn down the barn! And kill the horses!” Rain snapped. “Why wouldn’t I go after them?!”

            “And look where it got you,” Levi said, as calm as ever. “If I hadn’t come that second person would have bashed your skull in.”

            “No they wouldn’t have,” Rain said. “I was about to knock his feet out from underneath him. But then you showed up.”

            “And if there were more of them?” Levi asked. “And they ganged up on you?”

            “I can handle myself!” Rain said.

            “Sure,” Levi said. “You did a great job as it was.”

            “You’ve seen me fight,” Rain said, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

            “Yes, I have,” Levi said. “In the daylight, with weapons, known opponents, and boots on. One of those two we chased could have had a gun. What did you have to block a gun? Nothing. And what if there were ten of them and they did as the second one did? What if they had rocks and literally did try to bash your skull in?”

            “That didn’t happen,” Rain said.

“You really are reckless,” Levi said. “Again, I ask, what were you thinking running off like at in the middle of the night? Did it even occur to you that there might have been more than one of them? Didn’t Erwin teach you to think before you react?”

“I don’t care!” Rain snapped, dropping her hands to her sides in balls up fists. “Sometimes you can’t always _think_! Sometimes you have to just _react_!”

“Obviously.” Levi crossed his arms. “In this situation you should have paused for a moment and think before you acted.”

“I didn’t ask for your help!” Rain said, marching right passed him.

“But you got it. And I saved you from getting your head bashed in,” Levi said. “You could be a little grateful for that.”

            Rain stopped. A small amount of guilt trickled into her chest. He was right. What she did was really reckless, and stupid. For all she knew there could have been a whole gang of them. She had put herself in unnecessary danger. And while she was a good soldier, she didn’t have her swords and she was shoeless and she had let one get behind her and her dad did teach her to think before acting. And it really, really annoyed her at how right Levi was. She sighed in defeat and swallowed her pride. “I’m sorry.”

            “What was that?” Levi asked.

            Rain gritted her teeth. She knew he had heard her. Still, she turned around and faced him. “I said, _I’m sorry_. You are right. That was reckless and stupid of me to do that. I didn’t think. I just got angry at someone trying to hurt the horses.”

            Levi nodded, accepting her apology. Awkward silence passed between them as they remained standing in the shadows of the buildings, staring at each other, both wondering who was going to speak first now.

            “I guess we had better get back to check on the fire and how much damage it caused,” Rain said, rubbing her upper arm.

            Levi nodded again and headed back the way they came.

            More awkward silence passed between them as they walked along the alleyways, weaving their way back to the headquarters. After three minutes of silence, she asked, “So where do you think they went? Who were they anyway?”

            “I have no idea,” Levi said, looking around at the shadows just incase they were still near or being followed. “The only reason I can think of them burning down the barn and killing the horses is to stop the next expedition.”

            “Why would anyone want to do that?” Rain asked.

            “For many reasons,” Levi said. “I believe the top one would be to keep someone from getting killed. If I had to guess, the people who tried to set the barn on fire has someone in the Corps that they don’t want to get killed by titans. Or maybe it was someone who has lost someone to titans already and wanted to stop more deaths.”

            “I guess I can understand that,” Rain said. “I watched a friend’s mom get killed and eaten by a titan when the Colossal broke through the wall. And then another lost his grandfather when they _culled_ the population. But still, they didn’t have to put the horses in danger for that.”

            “So how exactly did you jump from your window and not get hurt?” Levi asked.

            Rain paused. Levi walked a few feet ahead of her before turning around to look at her. She swallowed hard, hoping the shadows covered her expression good enough and thanking God above that she remembered her hat before jumping. “Oh…I guess I did jump.”

            “Don’t tell me you just did it without thinking,” Levi said.

            “Sort of. I guess I was just lucky,” Rain said. She forced her body not to twitch. It never crossed her mind that someone would have been walking around out at night. She twisted her finger around the string of her hat, thankful once again that she had remembered it before jumping. “Or maybe adrenaline? I didn’t really think. I just jumped since it was the fastest way to get to the barn. I didn’t even notice you were there until you yelled at me. What were you doing outside anyway?”

            “Couldn’t sleep,” Levi said. “I thought a walk would help.”

            “Oh.” Rain tugged on the string suddenly realizing she was exactly where her dad didn’t want her to be. She was alone with Levi. And not _just_ alone with him, she was alone with him in the middle of the night, walking down a dark alleyway where he could easily kill her. Or could he? She knew he was strong, but she didn’t know exactly how strong he really was since she’s never fought him before. Her heart skittered not only of uncertainly but also of something else, something unfamiliar when the moon shifted and beamed down on his intense eyes that was still staring at her. She rushed passed him in an attempt to get this unfamiliar feeling to go away. “We should get back.”

He followed her, walking right beside her. Unable to stop herself, she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. His expression was the same. Empty, somewhat frowning, and sort of distant from the world around him. That dangerous air was still there but it didn’t seem as intense as it did before when she first met him. Something about him seemed different to her. She didn’t know what or why. Nothing much had changed between them. They did seem to be talking more. Well, not much, but way more than they had before. Was it possible they were becoming friends? She murmured, “Dad will not like that.”

            “Won’t like what?” Levi asked.

            Rain jumped. “N-nothing. I was just thinking out loud.” She laughed nervously when all he did was stare at her. Her body tensed. “Really. It was nothing. I was just thinking about my dad. He’s not really going to be happy with me. You know, with how I just took off like I did.”

            “Are you going to get in trouble?” Levi asked.

            “I don’t think so,” Rain said despite the fact she knew her dad would be upset a little bit with how she’s alone with Levi. “He knows how much I love the horses. By the way, you didn’t get burned by the fire, did you?”

            “No.” Levi turned his eyes away from her.

            “That’s good.” Rain relaxed once his eyes were off of her. But her heart didn’t. It still continued to skitter like she had swallowed a whole flock of hummingbirds and decided to take up residence in her chest.

            “Rain!” Hange’s worried voice rang out in the darkness. “Rain, where are you?! My darling little sweetie pie! Please be all right!”

            “Darling little sweetie pie?” Levi glanced at Rain

            Rain’s cheeks flushed. Thankful for the darkness to hide her cheeks, she still couldn’t bring her eyes to his. “She’s…kind of intense.”

            “I’ve noticed,” Levi said.

            Rain swallowed nervously when he didn’t turn away for several seconds. She picked up her speed, desperate to get away from his stare and to get to Hange. Before long Hange turned a corner. “Hange!”

            “Rain!” Hange dashed over and wrapped her arms around Rain’s shoulders. “I was so worried about you!”

            “I’m sorry,” Rain squeaked as Hange tightened her hold on her.

            “Why did you run off like that?!” Hange cried, way too dramatically. “I thought you were hurt! When your dad came running through the halls yelling about a fire in the barn! I knew you went out there! Then he told me you took off running after someone! What were you doing?!”

            “Hange!” Rain squeaked, her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen in her lungs due to Hange’s hug. “Can’t…breath…”

            “I’m sorry.” Hange loosened her hold. “I really was scared.”

            “I didn’t mean to scare you,” Rain said. “After we got the horses out I saw someone and ran after them without thinking. The person apparently had a friend and I got hit on the back.”

            “You got hit?!” Hange gasped. She then noticed Levi there and glared at him. “You! Did you hit her?!”

            “Of course no,” Levi said.

            “It wasn’t him, Hange,” Rain said. “It was someone else. Apparently, at least two people set the fire.”

            “Oh, I see. Well, does anything hurt?” Hange started looking Rain over in the little moonlight they had. “Did you break anything? Did you get any burns?”

            “No, we’re both fine,” Rain said. “The fire was only in front of the tack room when we got there.”

            “That’s good.” Hange sighed. “We better get back before your dad gets really worried.”

            “I’m surprised he didn’t come after me himself,” Rain said, walking down the alley.

            “He wanted to but he took control of getting the fire out,” Hange said.

            “So the fire’s out?” Rain asked.

            “They were still working on it when Erwin told me and Mike to come look for you,” Hange said. “I’m sure they have it well under control if it’s not out yet.”

            “That’s good,” Rain said.

            “The vets should have been summoned by now, too,” Hange said. “The Commander wants the horses checked out for burns and smoke damage.”

            “I think we got them out in time,” Rain said, looking over at Levi. He nodded at her.

            “You were there too?” Hange looked at Levi.

            “I couldn’t sleep and was out for a walk,” Levi said. “That’s when I noticed the barn was on fire.”

            “I see,” Hange said. “The military police will probably come speak with you in a few days. They’ll want to come out and check the damage and see if they can find any clues as to who set the fire. So try to remember everything you can about tonight.”

            “All right,” Rain said, stepping out onto the main rode.

            Now half way back to the headquarters they had met up with Mike. He walked over to them when he saw them. “Rain!”

            “I’m fine, Mike,” Rain said.

            Mike nodded. No other words were shared as they continued to make their way back to the headquarters. When they got there the fire had finally been put out and lanterns were now lighting up the area. The only thing left of the fire was ashes of burnt hay with damaged walls and the smell of burnt leather suggested some saddles, if not all of them, had been burnt as well. She easily spotted her dad among the soldiers and ran to him. “Daddy!”

            “Rain.” Erwin turned to her just in time to catch her in his arms. “Are you all right?”

            “I’m fine,” Rain said, noting he smelled like smoke. She looked up at him. “Did you get hurt?”

            “Just a few minor burns,” Erwin said.

            “That’s good to hear,” Rain said. She looked him over, noticing minor burns and dark smudges but most were on his clothes. “I was worried that you might have gotten seriously burnt by putting the fire out.”

            “All right,” Commander Shadis said. “We’ve done all we can tonight. Let’s get back to bed.”

            “That was insane,” a soldier said.

            “Yeah, it’s a good thing it was spotted so soon. We could have lost all those horses.”

            “It was Rain who saw it. So, thanks, Rain. There could have been a lot more damage done if you hadn’t seen it.”

            “Yeah, thanks.”

            “Thanks.”

            “Uh, sure.” Rain shifted, uncomfortable at all the attention. “Is there much damage done to the walls and tack room?”

            “Some, but nothing that can’t be fixed,” Erwin said. With his arm around her shoulders, he guided her back to the headquarters. He paused momentarily to acknowledge Levi. “Go back to bed.”

            Levi nodded but remained where he was.

            “Well, that was exciting,” Hange said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep for the rest of the night.”

            Rain glanced over her shoulder. Levi was watching them walk away. She couldn’t help but smile at him, which surprised them both. She didn’t even notice her heart had stopped flittering until it started up again. She whipped her eyes forward, unable to keep looking at the black haired man.

            “I want a full report on what happened with you,” Erwin said just as they walked into their room.

            “All right.” Rain sat down on the couch and told him everything as he joined her, even about Levi. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not suppose to be alone with him.”      

            “I suppose it couldn’t be helped,” Erwin said. “Though I am disappointed that you reacted without thinking.”

            “I know,” Rain said. “I’ll try not to let it happen again.”

            Erwin nodded in acceptance. “Good. Then go to bed. It’s late.”

            “Yes, sir.” Rain kissed his cheek before heading back to her bedroom.

…

            “What?!” Isabel cried over breakfast the next morning. She slammed her hands down on the table and stood up. “You rescued the horses from a fire then ran after the one who set it?! Why didn’t you come get us?!”

            “Will you stop yelling?” Farlan asked, embarrassed at annoyed looks her outburst gave them.

            “Sit back down,” Levi said, stirring his oatmeal. “There wasn’t time to come get anyone. We just set the horses free and ran after the person Rain saw.”

            “And that’s another thing.” Isabel sat down. “Why did you go with _her_?!”

            “I already told you,” Levi said. “It just happened. There wasn’t much time to think about it.”

            “So did you see who it was?” Farlan asked.

            “No,” Levi said. “It was too dark.” He glanced over at Rain. She, like always, was sitting with her dad, Hange, and Mike. “She didn’t see anything either.”

            Isabel huffed.

            “Soldiers, Levi and Rain,” a soldier’s voice called out over the ruckus of breakfast. It silenced everyone and they all looked up at the man standing near the door. “Commander Shadis wants to see you two in his office immediately.”

            “Yes, sir,” Rain said, standing up from the table. She looked at her dad.

            “Go ahead,” Erwin said. “This is only part of the investigation.”

            “I’ll take care of your dishes,” Hange said.

            “Okay,” Rain said. “Thanks, Hange.”

            Rain stepped around her chair. She met Levi half way down the dinning hall. For a split second, she paused and stared at him, her heart took a hard thump, before she rushed on passed him. When they had gotten to the soldier, he exited the room before them. They quietly followed him, side by side. She glanced over at him. Levi just stared straight ahead. If he saw her do it, he showed no signs at all. Before she knew it, they had arrived at the commander’s office.

            “Go on in,” the soldier said, waving his hand at the door.

            “Yes, sir,” Rain said. She reached for the doorknob, but was cut off by Levi’s hand. She glanced at him. He nodded his head to the now open door, signaling her to go in first. “Uh, thank you.” She stepped into the room to find the commander was with two other soldiers, one blonde the other brunette, from the military police according to the horse symbol on their backs. “You wanted to see us, sir?”

“Levi, Rain, these men are from the military police,” Commander Shadis said from his desk. “They want to ask you a few questions about what you saw last night.”

“We have been told that you two were the first ones who saw the first,” the blonde said.

“That’s right, sir,” Rain said.

“Where exactly were you when you saw the fire?” The brunette pulled a small pocketbook from his pocket.

“Well, I was in my room,” Rain said. “I saw the fire from my window.”

The brunette wrote that down. “And you?”

“I was out for a walk and came upon it,” Levi said.

“And did you two see anyone?” he asked.

“I saw someone, but it was too dark to get any of their features. I know they were a little bit taller than I am,” Rain said. “We chased him into the town but they got away.”

“They?”

“Apparently, there were two of them,” Levi said. “Rain was running after one of them when suddenly they stopped. The second one came up behind her and hit her on the back.”

“What did they hit you with?”

“I’m not really sure,” Rain said. “I think it might have been a tree branch. And both appeared to be wearing something over their mouths. Perhaps a bandana.”

“Seems like there a few small similarities between the incidents,” the blonde said.

“What do you mean, sir?” Rain asked.

“Someone has been setting several fires in the area just like last night,” the blonde replied.

“There have been more fires set?” Rain asked. “I haven’t heard of that before. Are they related to each other?”

“We’re not sure at this point,” the blonde said. “So far the only connections these fires have are at least two people have been seen at each one. Yet no one has been able to get a close look at them.”

“What have they targeted so far?” Levi asked.

“Nothing really,” the brunette flipped through his notes. “The previous attacks have been set in alleyways inside of some form of container and only wood and trash appeared to have been set on fire. This was the first time that a fire was set inside of a building and with an object such as hay.”

“Does that mean the horses were targeted?” Rain asked.

“That’s a possibility,” the brunette said.

“What are you going to do about it?” Rain inquired.

“We’re continuing our research,” he replied.

“That’s it?” Rain frowned.

“There’s nothing else we can do,” the blonde said.

“You can set up around the barn and keep an eye on the horses,” Rain said.

“I’m sorry, Miss,” the blonde said. “That’s not our job.”

“What do you mean it’s not your job?!” Rain snapped. “You’re here to protect the people and keep order!”

“And that’s exactly what we-”

“That’s not what you’re doing!” Rain hissed. “This is the first time they’ve tired to actually kill someone!”

“They didn’t try to kill _anyone_ ,” the brunette said. “They tried to set fire to the horse stable.”

“Exactly!” Rain said. “Those horses might not be human, but they’re important to us! You can’t just walk off and leave them like this! My horse could have died last night! They all could have!”

“I’m sorry. But we can’t-”

“No! I don’t want to hear any useless apologies!” Rain said. “I want you to protect our horses!”

“That’s not our job!” The brunette narrowed his eyebrows.

            “It is too!” Rain started to march forward only to get a strong arm across her stomach. She grabbed onto the arm, barely noticing it belonged to Levi. “Let go!”

            “Rain, that’s enough!” Commander Shadis boomed. “Your father would not approve of the way you’re acting right now!”

            Rain flinched. She forced her body to relax, her hands slid off Levi’s arms. She glared at the floor, clenching her hands so hard her nails perched her skin.

            “Is there anything else you need?” Levi asked.

            “No,” the blonde said. “If you think of anything else that might be useful, be sure to let us know.”

            Levi nodded.

            “Commander Shadis, we’ll be in touch,” the blonde said before leaving the room.

            “Of course.” Commander Shadis nodded. Once the door clicked into place, he turned his attention to the remaining soldiers in the room with a sigh.

            “I’m sorry, sir,” Rain said.

            “It’s fine,” Commander Shadis said. “I know you’re very fond of the horses. It’s understandable that you’re this upset. And since the situation is pretty extreme, I’ll keep this between us.”

            “You’re not going to tell my dad?” Rain looked at the man.

            “As I just said,” Commander Shadis said, “the situation is pretty extreme. There’s no need to tell Erwin about your little explosion.”

            “Thank you, sir,” Rain said. “And I’m sorry I lost control of my emotions.”

            “Think nothing of it now,” Commander Shadis said. “If you do think of something else concerning the fire, do let me know.”

            “Yes, sir,” Rain said, tucking her hand to her chest in a salute.

            “Sir,” Levi said, copying Rain’s salute.

            The two young soldiers turned and left the room. Rain all but stomped down the hall. “Eren’s right. Those military police are useless.”

            “They don’t work with the horses as closely as you do,” Levi said, walking a few steps behind her.

            “That’s no excuse!” Rain said. “Those horses are important to the Corp! We _need_ them for…” She paused, coming to a halt. She could feel Levi’s presence stopping right beside her. Her mind buzzed with what she wanted to say. _We need them for our freedom._ But would the expeditions ever lead to that? Or would it only lead to more deaths and no way to escape the walls? Guilty pound her head. She had freedom at her fingertips. Or more precisely, her wing tips. She could fly over the walls and never come back. But where would she go? She knew no one outside of the walls. So she thought. For all she knew her family could be out there looking for her. “I can’t let them try and burn down the barn and kill the horses.”

            “I doubt they’ll try again,” Levi said. “They’d have to be really stupid to do that.”

            “Maybe they are stupid.” Rain looked at him, her eyebrows kneaded. “Who says they won’t try again?”

            “Who says they will?” Levi shot back. “The Corp will most likely put some soldiers around the barn to keep an eye on it.”

            “Or maybe not,” Rain said. “There’s no real connection between these fires other than two people setting them. The Corp doesn’t really have a reason to suspect they’ll come back since the military police don’t think they will.”

            “Then just ask Erwin to convince the Commander to put some soldiers outside of the barn for a few days,” Levi said. “That’ll scare off anyone attempting to do that again.”

            “Maybe,” Rain murmured. She dropped her eyes to the floor, thinking about Levi’s suggestion. It was possible that she could get him to do that. But it would only be a temporary solution. The culprits could easily just wait until the Corp got tried of horse sitting then come back and try it again. The culprits needed to be caught. And maybe she could do just that. “It might work.”

            “What might work?” Levi asked.

            “Having a soldier or two keep guard,” Rain said, though it wasn’t completely the truth.

            “What are you planning?” Levi asked.

            “Never mind that,” Rain said, she started walking again. “The horses are my concern.” She broke out into a run before Levi could speak again, not that she expected him to. “Dad might be able to convince the soldiers to set up guard around the barn, but that won’t work for long. We need them to come back and try it again soon if we’re to catch them. The expedition is only about two months away now. ”

            Before Rain knew it, she was dashing up the stairs, three at a time. At the top her boot caught on the step and she fell to her hands. “Ouch. Well, that was very graceful.”

            “You all right, Rain?”

            “Yes, I’m fine,” Rain said, looking up at Mike.

            “What’s the rush?” Mike asked. “And we’re you suppose to be speaking with the Commander?”

            “We’re done,” Rain said. “And the moronic military police aren’t going to do anything to keep the horses safe.”

            “They probably don’t have time to keep an eye on them all the time,” Mike said.

            “Or they’re just lazy.” Rain dusted off her hands. “What are you doing up here anyway?”

            “I was talking with Erwin,” Mike said. “I’m heading outside for now.”

            “Okay,” Rain said as she watched Mike heading down the stairs.

            Mike flashed her a smile. “Whatever you’re going to do, don’t get into too much trouble.”

            “I never get into trouble!” Rain protested.

            “Sure you don’t.” Mike winked before his head disappeared down the stairs.

            “I don’t,” Rain said despite the heat burning in her cheeks. She shook it off. It didn’t matter. She headed on down the hall to their room. Finding her dad on the couch with files and papers scattered around him, she sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his. “Daddy, can we talk?”

            “I’m not setting a twenty four hours watch on the horses,” Erwin said, not taking his eyes off his papers.

            Rain groaned. “How did you know?”

            “Because I know you.” Erwin smiled.

            “You’re so mean,” Rain said, pouting.

            “There’s no need for it anyway,” Erwin said. “The military police don’t believe this is really an attack on the Recon Corps.”

            “They’re morons,” Rain hissed.

            “Watch your tone,” Erwin warned. “They have a lot to deal with.”

            “I’m sorry,” Rain said. She released his arm and slumped down on the couch. “But it’s true. Eren sees them drunk all the time. It won’t kill them to put up a guard around the horses. They’re important to our mission.”

            “I know they are,” Erwin said. “But the military police aren’t as attached to the horses like you are.”

            “I guess it really is up to me then,” Rain murmured.

            “Rain,” Erwin said, lowering his papers to his lap. He looked at her. “I do not want you up every single night keeping an eye on the horses.”

            Rain scrunched up her nose. He really did know her well. “Stop reading my mind.”

            “I’m your parent,” Erwin said. “I’m supposed to do that.” He gave her a stern look. “I mean it, Rain. You’re already busy with your training. You don’t need to be staying up night after night. Let the military police do their job. If this was really a direct attack on the Corp them they’ll learn about it and punish those involved. Do you understand me?”

            “Yes, sir,” Rain said.

            “Do I dare ask about the interview with the military police went?” Erwin asked.

            “It was fine,” Rain said. “Though I did yell at them.”

            “I’m not surprised,” Erwin said. “Why don’t you go spend some time with the horses? You’re not scheduled to train until later today.”

            “Fine.” Rain pushed herself off the couch and headed back out into the hall. With a click of the door, she walked back to the stairs and mumbled, “I guess this really is up to me. But how? Dad’s right. I can’t stay up all night and then train all day. He won’t let me on the ODM gear if I’m not getting enough sleep.”

            “If you keep talking to yourself like that people are going to start thinking your weird and crazy,” Adam’s voice said.

            Rain mentally sighed and looked up at him. He was alone for the moment. “Grow up, Adam. I’m tired of listening to your childish jabs.” She tried walking passed him but he slammed a hand onto the wall, blocking her path. “What do you want?”

            “I’m just worried about the horses and wondered if you’ve got that daddy of yours to take care of them,” Adam said.

            “Why would I do that?” Rain asked, ducking under his arm.

            “We all know those animals are the only friends you have,” Adam said, following her. “Look, I don’t care about you at all.”

            “Yet, here we are,” Rain said, flatly. “Picking on me like always.”

            “I’m not picking on you,” Adam said. “Like I said before, I’m worried about the horses. The expedition is in a few weeks. We need them to go out beyond the walls.”

            “In that big of a hurry to get eaten?” Rain said. She reached for the door and opened it only to have Adam slammed it back into place. He leaned his weight into the door, preventing her from escaping, and leaned in close to her.

            “Look, just take care of them,” Adam said, his eyes cold and harsh. “I don’t care what happens to you, but if anything happens to those horses that prevents us from going out, I’m holding _you_ personally responsible.”

            White hot anger blocked Rain’s eyesight from him. She was thankful for it as well. If she could see him in this moment, she wouldn’t be able to hold herself back. She would hit him until he was unconscious on the ground. Then she would be in huge trouble. Recon Corps soldiers weren’t suppose to fight amongst each other like that. She gritted her teeth. “Move.”

            “Don’t tell me what to do, you spoiled brat,” Adam said. “I mean it, Rain.”

            Anger moved her hand. She reached up for Adam’s shirt, readying her other hand to punch him. The fabric of his uniform brushed her fingertips before it was ripped away from her.

“If you let them-Oof!”

            Rain looked up to find Adam pinned to the wall. She blinked, thinking that she did in fact hit him but then noticed Levi was actually holding Adam still. “Levi?”

            “It’s not Rain’s job to keep the horses safe,” Levi said, not looking at Rain at all. “If you’re so worried about the horses, or even just yours, _you_ do something about it.”

            “Don’t tell me you’re standing up for _her_ ,” Adam said, shocked at Levi for his actions.

            “I’m keeping you both out of trouble,” Levi said, letting Adam go. “You know there’s no fighting allowed amongst the troop.”

            Adam scoffed and walked off, fixing his shirt. “Fine.”

            Rain stared at Levi. She opened her mouth after a few seconds but was cut off by him.

            “You’re too reckless,” Levi said.

            Rain growled and stomped out of the building. “I didn’t ask for your help.”

            “Well, you clearly needed it,” Levi said, following her.

            “I can handle myself,” Rain said, skirting around the building.

            “Of course you were,” Levi said, still following her. “I’m starting to think you get a thrill out of getting into trouble or having close calls. I’m not sure which one it is.”

            “Just shut up.” She whipped around to face him. “Why are you following me?!”

            “I’m not following you,” Levi said. “We’re just going in the same direction.”

            “And where would that be?” Rain crossed her arms over her chest.

            “The stables.” Levi pointed behind her. “I was just going to check on the horses. To make sure none of them were injured from the smoke.”

            “Oh.” Rain dropped her arms to her sides, feeling a bit silly she jumped to the conclusion he was following her on purpose. It was only natural for a person to go check on the horses after what happened last night.

            “It’s not always about you,” Levi said, walking passed her.

            “I know that!” Rain followed him. “I just figured you would have already gone out to see them.”

            “Liar.” Levi smirked at her from over his shoulder.

            Rain’s feet about stopped on their own when her heart slammed against her chest from his smirk. She awkwardly flittered her eyes all over the place, unsure of where to look and desperately trying not to look at _him_.

            “Rain!” Ross’s familiar voice brought relief to her. She glanced up to see the man smiling at her. “I’m glad you came by. How are you doing? I heard you ran after the person who set the barn on fire. They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

            “No, not really,” Rain said.

            “One hit her on the back with a branch,” Levi said.

            “Levi!” Rain snapped.

            “It’s the truth,” Levi said, so calmly.

            “Jerk,” Rain grumbled.

            “Are you okay?” Ross asked, eyeing her body for injuries.

            “Yes,” Rain said, shooting Levi an annoy glare, to which he expertly ignored. It only annoyed her more to be ignored like that, though she wasn’t sure why. “There were just two of them instead of one. I missed that somehow. And the second one just hit me.” She shot another annoyed look at Levi. “ _Lucky for me_ , Levi was right there and stopped the attack before anything else could happen.”

            “That is lucky,” Ross said. He smiled at Levi. “Thanks for keeping an eye on her. She can be a bit reckless at times.”

            “I was just there and did want anyone else would have,” Levi said.

            Rain felt stung by his words. They weren’t true. _Anyone_ would not just do what he did. Not for her. She said, “Anyway, I just came to check on the horses.”

            “ _We_ came to check on the horses,” Levi corrected.

            “Just shut up,” Rain said.

            Ross laughed. “Looks like you two are on the verge of becoming friends.”

            “Don’t be stupid,” Rain said. “We’re not becoming friends.”

            “Sure you are,” Ross said, crossing his arms. “After going through what you two did last night, it’s impossible for you not to have formed a little bond at least.”

            Rain gave an exasperated sigh. “Never mind _us_. What about the horses? Things were a bit frantic last night. Has anything regarding their health come up since then?”

            “Only one of the yearlings got a minor burn,” Ross said. “One of the stall bars was really hot from the fire. But no worries, I’ve put some salve on it. He’ll be fine in a few days. The only real damage has been done to the tack room. More saddles have been ordered and should be here in time for the expedition.”

            “What about the walls?” Rain probed.

            Ross turned and headed into the barn. “They can be easily fixed. Reconstruction will start in a few days.”

            Rain stepped into the barn. Instead of smelling the familiar smell of horses, dirt, and hay, she was greeted with the smell of burnt wood, leather, and hay. It turned her stomach and made her wonder when she’d get the familiar smells of the barn back. The tack room and walls were completely burnt. A couple holes now peaked through the thin walls and right into the small room. Her gut twisted into a knot. With a calming deep breath she reminded herself that the threat was over. She and Levi had gotten the horses out in time. None of them were seriously hurt and the damage was easily fixed. Upon hearing Flame’s familiar whiney, she walked over to the stall and entered. Pressing her forehead between Flame’s large brown eyes, she said, “I’m so glad. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you.”

            “So what does my favorite girl have planned to make sure this doesn’t happen again?” Ross asked.

            Rain looked back at him. The older man was leaning against the frame of the stall while Levi was standing close by. “I don’t know. I haven’t figured that out yet. Dad won’t let me stay up at night watching over them.”

            “He’s a good man. And he knows you well. You shouldn’t stay up and jeopardize your health, especially this close to the expedition,” Ross said. “But I’m sure you’ll figure out something.”

            “I will.” Rain nodded.

            “Big Bro!” Isabel called out. “There you are!”

            “We were wondering where you went,” Farlan’s voice then said.

            Levi pushed away from the wall and disappeared from Rain’s sight. She hated to see him walk away like that. She then scolded herself for thinking like that. Levi was _not_ her friend. He only came here to check on the horses like she was. She didn’t have time for friends right now anyway. She had to think of how to keep her horses safe and not put her health at risk or get her dad upset at her.


	12. Discovered

Discovered

 

            Rain yawned and stretched out from her perch on top of the Survey Corps headquarters. Her eyes locked down on the stables below her. For three weeks now she’s been keeping an eye on the horses. During the evenings she would make a couple rounds around the barn and then do it again later in the night to make her presence known to anyone who might be watching. And every other night she would stay up late, sitting up on the top of the headquarters to see if anyone would show up. So far no one had. It was starting to annoy her that the military police might be right. Maybe it was just a one time thing and they weren’t going to come back at all.

            She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. “I don’t get it. Why would they put a fire in the barn while putting fires in alleyways before? Maybe there’s more than just the two Levi and I saw? That could be a possibility. One group could just be using the previous attacks to hide their own tracks to throw the military police off guard.”

            “Still wasting your time, I see.”

            Rain jumped at Levi’s unexpected voice. She shot a glare at him when he chuckled. “Jerk.”

            “And here you’re suppose to be one of the best soldiers the Survey Corps has,” Levi said, leaning against the wall that housed the door that lead back inside. “I never expected to scare you that easily.”

            “Shut up,” Rain said. She quickly pulled her eyes away from him when remembering this was the exact same spot Levi and his friends were at when she had spied on them at one time. A curse slipped out from her lips.

            “I don’t think your dad would like to hear such language coming from your mouth like that,” Levi said, sitting down beside her.

            Rain’s cheeks flushed, her heart pounded. “So? You going to tell on me?”

            “I don’t care what you say,” Levi said, looking up at the stars.

            “Yet you brought it up,” Rain said. She looked at him when he didn’t reply to her. He was still staring up at the stars, almost like that was all he was seeing right now. She then remembered he was looking up at the stars that night she had spied on him and his friends. They seemed so content being with each other, just being with each other like nothing else in the world mattered. It made her long for close friendships of her own. With an internal sigh, she looked back to the barn. Those friendships would never be. Not with having to keep her secrets.

Several minutes passed by them without another word being spoken. She glanced over at him. With the midnight moon lighting up his features, he seemed different to her. He seemed less threatening than when they had first met. But that couldn’t be possible. She knew he was still planning on killing her dad. Nothing about that had changed. Still, he was different. Wasn’t he? Before he never would have came out here like this. She cursed mentally. Once again she realized she was with Levi, alone. Her dad was going to kill her if Levi didn’t. She knew she should jump up and go back inside, go to her room and go to bed. However, with the wind teasing her loose red tendrils, tickling her neck, she found herself asking, “So…what are you doing out here so late?”

            “Couldn’t sleep,” Levi said.

            “Again?” Rain couldn’t, and wouldn’t, stop her smile that spread across her face. She had no idea why it made her smile. It just did.

            “Obviously,” Levi said, tossing her a sideways glance. “So has your dad figured out what you’re doing out here?”

            “No,” Rain said. “I’ve been getting enough sleep so he hasn’t noticed anything.”

            “Lucky you then,” Levi said.

            Rain stared at him. It was impossible for her to tell if he was serious or not.

            “What?” Levi asked when she just kept staring.

            “Nothing.” Rain looked away.

            “How long are you going to keep this up?” Levi asked a couple minutes later. “It’s possible they’re not going to come back.”

            “Maybe,” Rain said. “I’m just not sure if I can chance it. The military police hasn’t gotten any more information on the people setting all of the fires. And none have been set since the barn.”

            “Then let it go,” Levi said.

            Rain huffed, settling her chin on her knees. “Easy for you to say. The horses are far too important to me to just let it go.”

            “You’re going to do nothing but drive yourself crazy by keep watching for them,” Levi said. “You might be fine now, but the expedition is coming up soon. You need to be focusing on that instead of fire starters.”

            “Maybe you’re right,” Rain admitted. “And I haven’t even been outside of the w-” She cut herself off and mentally cursed at almost revealing her escapades beyond the walls.

            “Haven’t been outside of what?” Levi asked.

            “Nothing,” Rain said. She cursed herself again for getting so relaxed around him to the point of almost telling on herself. “I just got lost in thought. That’s all.” When he didn’t say anything she glanced over at him. He was staring at her with a look that told her he wasn’t buying it. “What?”

            “You were going to say something else,” Levi said.

            “I was not,” Rain lied. “Geez! You’re so annoying! I was having a nice time up here until you showed up!”

            “Then go inside,” Levi said.

            “Hey! I was here first!” Rain said. “ _You_ go back inside.”

            “I don’t have to listen to you,” Levi said.

            “Well, I don’t have to listen to you,” Rain said.

            “You’re such a child,” Levi said, with a smirk.

            Rain’s cheeks darkened at his words. He was right. She was acting like a child right now. She scratched her head, her fingers bumping into her hair covered horn. Her hand paused. She had completely forgotten about her horns. Kneading her eyebrows, she wondered if that was because of Levi. But how could it have been? They didn’t even like each other. They weren’t even friends, not even after the tiny, _very tiny_ , bonding experience over the horses and running after that fire setting person.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He was once again staring up at the sky, like nothing else existed around him. She wanted to deny it. It wasn’t possible. But the longer she looked at him the more it became clear. She was starting to become comfortable around him. But why? Why would she do that? Her dad has warned her multiple times to not be alone with Levi and his friends. And here she was, once again, alone with Levi. How many times was this now? Two? Three?

She couldn’t remember. She didn’t want to remember. She didn’t want this moment to end. She wanted this moment to end. She wanted to turn and run away from him. She wanted to run back to the safety of her dad, Mike, and Hange. Her current mixed feelings were starting to scare her.

            She tightened her arms around her legs, the warm night suddenly turning chilly to her. Despite wanting to run away from this dangerous man, she stayed. Her odd desire to be near him over ruled her common sense to run away from her, to heed her dad’s warnings and stay away from Levi. She didn’t understand it at all. And she wasn’t sure who she could talk to about it either. Her dad was absolutely out of the question. Nor could she tell Hange or Mike for that matter. All three of them were in agreement that she shouldn’t be alone with Levi and his friends.

Maybe Ross? No, he wouldn’t work either. While he wasn’t in her circle of people who knew her secrets, he was still close enough to her dad to tell him about all of this if she did spill it to him.

Then she thought of Mikasa. Her friends never saw her dad, never came near the Survey Corps or the soldiers. Her friend Mikasa was always a good person to talk to. She knew Mikasa wouldn’t ever betray her trust. But when could she go see her friends? She was in some intense training at the moment. She was going to have to find a way to slip away and go see Mikasa. The thought of going right now crossed her mind. But to get there and back before the sun would come up she would have to use her wings. And Mikasa would be asleep right now. It wouldn’t give them enough time to talk at all. But whenever it happened, she was going to have to go before the expedition. She didn’t need these distractive thoughts keeping her from doing her job. Her dad would kill her if a titan didn’t first for being unfocused.

            She glanced at Levi again. Besides, leaving right now with her wings wouldn’t work anyway. She would need him to go back inside. If he stayed out here, there was a high chance he would see her take off from a roof or window. “So, when are you going back inside?”

            “When I feel like it,” Levi replied.

            Rain huffed again. It didn’t appear he was going to leave any time soon. So what if she went inside? Would that prompt him to go back to his quarters too? She couldn’t risk it. She would just have to wait and try to see Mikasa another day. Perhaps she could get her dad to cut her training short one day. Glancing up at the moon, she noticed it was coming upon three thirty in the morning. Only a few short hours until it was time to get up and train again. She needed to try and get some sleep before that. “Well, I’m going back inside.”

            Levi didn’t reply.

            Rain turned around and slid off of her perch. Desire to look at him again pounded into her soul and body. She shook her head. There was no way she was going to let herself do that. She forced herself to run to the door. She barely slowed down enough to open it and slip inside before slamming it shut behind her. Pressing her back against it, she waited to hear if he was going to follow her. He didn’t. Everything was still silent on the other side of the door. Disappointment settled into her chest. She shook her head in aggravation. “This doesn’t make sense. He’s _not_ my friend. He’s trying to _kill_ my dad. I _don’t_ want him to come after me.”

            She pushed herself off the door and headed down the stairs in front of her. Down, down each step she went, still hoping she would hear his footsteps behind her. They never came. And soon she found herself standing at her and her dad’s room. She had forgotten that she left her window to reach the roof that night. Carefully, she opened the door and slipped inside. Pausing, she listened for any movement. Silence only met her. She closed the door and made it to her room. Crawling in bed, she sighed with relief of not being caught by her dad.

            Her eyes drifted to her still opening window. Thoughts of Levi swirled in her mind, keeping her awake. Was he still upon the roof? Did he leave yet? Would he get some sleep tonight? Why was she so fixed on thinking and caring about him?

            Growling in frustration, she rolled away from the window and pulled her blanket over her head. “Stupid. This whole thing is just plain stupid.”

…

            Levi looked around the Survey Corps training grounds while he leaned against the tree behind him with his horse munching the grass beside him. He was expecting, hoping to see Rain today. But she was nowhere in sight. And that could only mean one thing. Today she was training in secret, again, with her dad and possible those other two she was always hanging around with, Mike and Hange. He didn’t like that he wasn’t able to see her. And he didn’t like it that he didn’t like it. There was no way they were developing a bond over some stupid fire and horses. He forced it out of his mind and turned his attention back to the other soldiers. Today they were focusing more on working with their horses. His eyes landed on Farlan and Isabel.

            Isabel had easily come to know her horse. The girl had always loved animals, and animals always seemed to like her as well. He knew that she would spend more time around the horses if not for Rain. The thought of the red head made him wonder if Isabel and Rain would ever get along, if they were to become friends that is. They had that heated argument a couple weeks ago. That alone pointed to the possibility that it wouldn’t be likely. Then again, none of them were here to make friends. So it didn’t matter.

            He growled, frustrated at himself for letting his mind wonder onto the girl, the _enemy_ again. He couldn’t think about her right now, ever. He was going to kill her dad one day. He had to get her off his mind. So tugging on the rein to get his horse to stop eating, he planted his foot in the stirrup and hauled himself up into the saddle. His horse flicked his ear, probably annoyed at getting his lunch interrupted. But it didn’t matter. These horses were well trained. They knew to obey their rider. And he did. Levi tapped the horse’s side lightly and he took off into an immediate gallop.

            The speed caused the wind to whip through his air. An image of Rain flying down to the ground the night of the fire flashed through his mind. He kneaded his eyebrows. Why would he be thinking about that of all things? What would cause him to think of that night at all? All Rain did was jump down from her window, nothing more. Sure it didn’t make sense that she had walked away from that unharmed. But there was no real explanation for it. Rain was tough, there was no doubt about that, but she’s not strong enough to survive a jump like that without at least spraining something on her body. So how did she do it? How did she jump down from her room window without a single scratch? He had to know. He had to find her and find the reason why.

            Looking back towards the soldiers, he headed back towards them. Once he got there, he purposefully annoying his horse to make it look like the animal was restless by giving silent signals from his boots and tugging the reins. His horse stepped to the right, shaking his head and stomping the ground. “Whoa, easy boy. What’s wrong?”

            “Levi, take your horse for an extra ride today out in the fields,” Fragon said. “He seems to be fairly agitated for some reason. He might could use some extra exercise today.”

            “Right,” Levi replied, glad his plan worked.

            “Great! I want to go too!” Isabel cheered.

            “No,” Fragon said. “You’re staying here to work on your hand to hand combat skills with me.”

            “What?!” Isabel’s shoulders slumped. “You can’t be serious!”

            “You’re doing well on the ODM gear and with your horse, but your reaction time isn’t on par with them,” Fragon said.

            “You can’t be serious!” Isabel snapped.

            Fragon snapped out his hand. Grabbing her wrist, he flipped her over his shoulder and onto the ground.

            Air expelled from Isabel’s lungs with an ‘Oof’ from her back hitting the ground.

            Farlan laughed. “He’s right. Your reaction time is horrible. You should have been able to see that coming.”

            “Shut up!” Isabel said. “Fine! I’ll stay!”

            “Good.” Fragon nodded. “On your feet.”

            Levi watched Isabel jump up before taking off on his horse. He knew Farlan would stay close by to her so he didn’t have to worry about anything. It was rare for them two to be apart since they had arrived under his care. He, on the other hand, had a habit of slipping off from them. Luckily, they didn’t get wind of his plan in the moment. He would have to tell them about this later, maybe. With his mind swirling around the questions about Rain, it might be best to not tell them about her just yet. After all, he didn’t have any proof of anything, only a feeling about her.

            So he headed off towards the northeast, the direction he’s heard people say they’ve seen Rain and Erwin ride off in many times. Before long he lost track of time and almost the reason he was out here in the first place as he rode through the open, yet seemingly abandon fields.

Eventually, he came upon a thicket of trees and decided to take a break from riding. He pulled up to the trees and dismounted from his horse. Letting his horse taste the grass at his feet, he scanned his eyes around the field before him. He had to admit that it was a beautiful sight. The trees were tall, the grass was currently lush, and bright green, the sky was spotted with fat, fluffy clouds lazily floating on the small breeze that also brought the sounds of a fight to his ears. He blinked in confusion and looked around for the source of the noise for a minute before learning it was coming from inside of the trees. Dropping the reins he was still holding he made his way passed the outer layer of the thicket. The scents of the forest engulfed him like a blanket, but he barely noticed it. He was on a mission. The deeper he got into it, the louder the sounds of battle were. He was going to find out who it was.

            “Focus, Rain! You need to get control of this!”

            Levi paused when he heard Erwin shout out to his daughter.

            “I know!” Rain said had said back to her dad.

            Levi crept closer to the scene. A thought of using his ODM gear passed through his mind. But he quickly dismissed it. It would make too much noise. Erwin was use to being around the gear. Surely the man would hear him if he took to the trees. Still, he had to wonder why the two were out here in the middle of this thicket. He knew he would get his answer soon as he continued to slip around trees and carefully avoid obstacles that would alert them to his presence. A minute later, he was right on top of them. Carefully, he peeked around a large tree. His eyes widened in shock.

            There in the middle of an opening in the thicket, Rain was fighting against both Erwin and Mike. The two men were going at her viciously with punches and kicks. Mike threw a punch, catching Rain on her lips, busting the bottom one most likely. Erwin jumped forward with a kick to her head. Rain barely saw it coming and bent backwards to avoid it. She placed her hands on the ground and flipped backwards to her feet. Then, once she was back up, Mike kicked her directly in the stomach. Her body went flying back. She smacked into a tree then crumpled to the ground. She struggled to get up but her body refused.

            Levi was furious.

Levi was confused.

            He knew that Erwin loved his daughter. There was no doubt about that. He’s seen it himself, how close they were, how protective Erwin was of her. But now he was second guessing everything of what he knew about them. What kind of man would fight their daughter like this? To the point that she was bleeding and looked like she was about to pass out? His eyes roamed over all of the scars on her visible skin from her rolled up sleeves and her face and neck that he could see. They were numerous. And most were clearly fresh.

She slumped forward, pushing herself to her knees. Two black and red limbs unfurled from her back. No, not limbs. Wings. His eyes widened his shock. Pulling back around the tree, he rubbed his eyes wildly, thinking he was seeing things. Slipping back around the tree, he saw them. And they moved. Rain had flapped them before pushing herself to her feet.

            “Come on, Rain!” Hange’s voice said. “You can do it!”

            Levi’s eyes lingered on Rain as he turned his head to the other woman in the thicket. Hange was standing close by -their horses were there too munching on grass like nothing was going on- with a small notebook and pencil in her hand. He watched as she looked down at her notebook, scribbled something in it, and then look back at Rain. What that woman taking notes of the fight? Did she, didn’t any of these three care that Rain was bleeding?

            His eyes jumped back to Rain when he heard her cry out. He watched as she bolted for her dad and Mike. She threw several punches at them, and then kicked at them before using Mike as a ladder to jump into the air. She stepped up on his bent up knee, then his shoulder, and launched herself into the air. Rain lifted up, at least fifty yards into the air before angling down to the men. She dove. Something clicked inside of his brain. The night of the fire, Rain did jump out her window but she had her wings to slow her fall. She had wings. It wasn’t possible. But there she was. He was staring right at her as she threw an aerial punch at Mike.

            Something surrounded her body, her eyes appeared to turn red. Her scream echoed through his brain as he watched her drop to her feet. She grabbed her head and stumbled back away from the men. Her mouth opened, seemingly of its own accord. A bright light shot out towards Erwin and Mike from it. Levi barely noticed the men dodging this bizarre light attack from Rain. He was unable to move his eyes from her. It all made sense now, or it did a little bit. This was why Erwin was keeping Rain away from everyone else. This was why Erwin was training her on his own with only Mike and Hange around. This was the secret that they were hiding from the world, from the people within the walls. If they knew about her, like this, she would be more of an outsider than she already was. That is, if they didn’t kill her for being different. But what was she? How was it possible she could do all of this, whatever this was?

            Pain throbbed through Levi’s hands. Looking down he found that he was gripping his fists so hard that his nails had punctured his skin. He relaxed his hands. Iron flowed into his nose from the wounds. He closed fists back up in an attempt to hide the blood. Feeling out the wind, he found it wasn’t blowing in the thicket. The trees must have been too thick down here for it to reach them. Or he thought. He knew the wind carried their training sounds to him. He couldn’t think straight. Maybe it had just stopped and his mind was too frazzled to notice. Either way, he didn’t have to worry about being found out, at least not yet.

            “Rain.” Erwin walked towards her.

            “No!” Rain cried out. She stumbled backwards, away from her dad. “Stay away from me!”

            “Rain, calm down,” Erwin said. “You don’t have to be afraid of this. You know that.”

            “I can’t control it,” Rain said.

            Levi watched her closely. She continued to walk backwards away from her dad and two friends until her back pressed against a tree. She wrapped her arms around her body and slid down to the ground, crying. Her wings disappeared. Erwin walked up to her, not afraid of her differences at all. Why would he fear her? After all Erwin was the one who brought her here, he took her in as his own daughter. Erwin knelt down and soothed his daughter though he couldn’t hear what the man was saying.

            He had to get out of here. He’s stayed far too long as it was.

            Slipping back behind the tree, he carefully, but quickly, hurried back to his horse. The creature was waiting right where he was left. Levi wasted no time in mounting the animal and headed back to the headquarters. His mind spun with everything that he just saw and with what he was going to do with this information. He thought about the man who hired him. What was _he_ going to do with Rain? Did _he_ know about her? About what she could do? What exactly was she doing back there? Why did she have wings? Why was she able to shoot light from her mouth? Should he tell _him_ about this? Should he tell his own friends about this?

            He had absolutely no answers to any of these questions.

            He bypassed the training grounds, not caring if anyone was still out there or if they had already left. He headed right to the barn. Stopping outside of the building, he dismounted then walked his horse inside. Unintentionally, he paused at the newly fixed tack room. The smell of the fire was long gone. Only the typical smell of horses, dirt, hay, and saddles remained. His mind filled with the night of the fire. He didn’t want to admit it. He tried so hard to deny it. But without their permission or knowledge, the two did form a small bond that night. And now he could feel that bond growing inside of him.

            He shook his head angrily. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to care for his target. He was supposed to get information on her and kill her dad. Well, the first part of that happened. He had found information on her. Information that he didn’t want to share with anyone. Information that he wished he didn’t learn about. Pulling back his fist, he punched the tack room wall beside its door. He had to figure out what to do with all of this. Pushing it from his mind, he put up his horse and quickly made his way to the top of the headquarters before anyone could stop him. Sitting on the edge, he looked down at the barn and thought about the night he was up here with Rain. He should have walked away from her the moment he saw her out here. But he didn’t. He had stayed and had an actual conversation with her, a pleasant one at that. And now he had gotten in deeper with her.

            His eyes fell to the ground upon seeing movement some time later. Rain and the others had returned. Her red hair was unmistakable. He watched her closely. The new feelings inside of him stirred up. He forced them back down. Determination to continue with his plan bubbled back to the surface. This new development wasn’t going to change anything. He was still going to kill Erwin Smith. His heart twitched, making him second guess whether or not he was actually going to carry out killing Erwin to not. Could he really leave Rain without her dad?

…

            The next day Levi woke from a restless sleep. Sitting up, he rubbing his forehead in a fruitless attempt to relieve the pounding in his head.

            “You okay, Levi?” Farlan asked.

            “Yeah,” he replied. “Just didn’t sleep all that well last night.”

            “I could tell,” Farlan said. “You were tossing and turning in your sleep all night.”

            “Really now.” Levi looked at his friend. He knew Farlan was telling him the truth. And not because of how cloudy his head felt and how tried his body was. Farlan’s eyes were filled with worry about him. “I’m fine.”

            “Okay,” Farlan drawled. “If you say so.”

            “Just get dress.” Levi pushed off his blanket and stood up.

            After they had dressed, the two left the room and met up with Isabel out in the hall. She too looked concerned when she saw Levi. “What happened to you?”

            “Couldn’t sleep,” Levi said, leading the way to the dinning hall.

            “He was tossing and turning all night long,” Farlan said.

            “That’s not like you,” Isabel said. “What’s up?”

            Levi didn’t answer. He just tuned out his two friends as they continued to speak behind him. Then he saw her. His body jerked to a haul, causing Isabel to crash into him. Ignoring her protest, he continued to watch as Rain stepped down the stairs. Rain looked up at him, a bit surprised to see him standing there for some reason.

            “Oh, um,” Rain said. “Good morning, Levi.”

            “Morning,” Levi replied.

            “What?” Isabel gasped. “Why are you talking to her?!”

            “Must you always be like that?” Farlan asked.

            “Of course!” Isabel snapped. “She’s not our friend! She’s an enemy!”

            Levi kept his eyes locked onto Rain. He saw a flash of pain running across her eyes before she turned from them and said, “Excuse me.” He watched her walking along like nothing was wrong with her body or that Isabel’s words didn’t affect her. But he could see it. It was well hidden from others, but he could see the stiffness and pain in her moves. He wondered how bad she hurt with each step she took. And how bad she was hurting on the inside to constantly be treated as an outsider over something she had no choice over.

            “Can we eat now?” Isabel asked, breaking Levi’s thoughts.

            Levi started walking again. His eyes still searching for Rain even thought she was already out of his sight. They entered into the dinning hall. Walking up to the chow line, he scanned the hall and found Rain sitting where she usually did but without her adult companions. He could only assume those three were off doing business. That was usually when she was alone like this.

            “Hey! Over here!” Adam called out.

            “Hey!” Isabel waved to the young man and led the way over to him. She and Farlan immediately sat down. “Thanks for saving us seats.”

            “No problem,” Adam said.

            “You going to sit down, Levi?” Farlan asked when Levi remained standing.

            “I’m going to go sit with Rain,” Levi said.

            “What?!” Farlan and Isabel shrieked.

            “You can’t be serious,” Adam scoffed. “Why would you care about her? You never have before.”

            “That’s none of your business.” Levi turned and walked off.

            “Hey! Big Bro!” Isabel called as Levi continued to walk away from them. “What’s happened to you? Adam has a point. You never cared about getting to know Rain before. What changed?”

            Levi didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure himself why he suddenly wanted to get to know the red haired girl. One thing he knew for sure was he wanted to get to know her of his own free will. It had absolutely nothing with their mission here. He paused in his thoughts and walking. This was going to make things more complicated than they already were. He was still going to kill Erwin Smith. Or so he thought. Now he had a small amount of not wanting to do that to the old man, to Rain.

            His eyes drifted to her. He started walking again. Once he got to her table, he sat down across from her. He could feel her confused gaze on him. “There’s no law saying I can’t sit with you.”

            “No, I guess not.” Rain paused. “But you never have before.”

            “Just shut up and eat,” Levi said, spooning some of his oatmeal. “I assume since Erwin isn’t here you’re training with the rest of the soldiers today.”

            “How can I answer that when you told me to shut up and eat?” Rain smiled.

            Levi frowned at her. “Just answer me.”

            “Yes,” Rain said. “I am. I’m sure they’ll show up at some point though.”

            “Good,” Levi said.

            “Why?” Rain cocked her head.

            “I want to see more of what you can do,” Levi said. He locked eyes with her. “ _All_ of what you can do.” He forced a smirk back when she faltered a bit. He could see in her eyes that she was wondering if he figured out her secrets. But it vanished as quickly as it came.

…

            Adam fumed as he watched Levi walk away and sit down with Rain. How could anyone pay her any attention? It wasn’t right. She wasn’t like them. She was a spoiled brat who didn’t belong here. And since no one was going to kick her out, then he would take care of her himself. He scanned his eyes around his table. His friends were busing talking so he slipped away from them. After putting up his dishes, he headed out of the dining hall. He paused at the staircase as a couple higher rank soldiers passed by. Once they were out of his sight, he walked up the stairs, then down the hall to where Rain and Erwin’s room was. He entered. He scanned the room before walking over to the door on his right. A smile bloomed across his lips when he noticed it was Rain’s room and her ODM gear was laying out on her deck. “You don’t belong here, Rain. And I’m going to make sure everyone knows that. You won’t be going out on the expedition with us no matter who your dad is.”

He picked up the gear.

…

            “All right!” Fragon shouted out. “We’re practicing with the ODM gear today! I want each of you to take down at least five titan targets before lunch!”

            The soldiers responded with a mix of groans and exited chatter. Rain didn’t care either way. She was use to this.

            “Rain, you and Levi sit back for a while,” Fragon said. “Let the others get training in before you show them up.”

            “Hey!” Isabel protested. “We’re just as good as they are!”

            “Hardly,” Fragon replied. “Into the trees. Now!”

            “Why you,” Isabel started.

            “Let it go, Isabel,” Farlan said. Walking closer to the trees, he fired his gear and flew through the leaves.

            “Hey! Wait for me!” Isabel quickly followed.

…

            Awkward silence fell between her and Levi. Her body twitched with the need to move. But there was nothing she could really do here. So she sat down on the ground and went through some stretches. While holding her ankle and leaning down to her leg, her gaze drifted up to Levi. He was standing still as always, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes locked onto the forest in front of them. She wondered what he had meant at breakfast. He wanted to see what she could do? She was worried he might have found out about her. But that wasn’t possible. No one knew where she trained at with her dad. Her secrets were safe.

            “Keep stretching like that and you’ll hurt yourself,” Levi said.

            Rain jumped, unaware that she had been holding the same position for over fifteen minutes. She released her ankle and stretched out the other leg.

            “You seem distracted,” Levi said, still not looking at her. “Is something wrong?”

            “No, nothing,” Rain said.

            “Are you sure about that?” Levi casted a sideway glance at her.

            “Of course I am!” Rain growled. “I think I would know if something was wrong!”

            “Just making sure,” Levi said.

            “Why?” Rain asked. “Why are you doing this?”

            “I told you,” Levi said. “I want to see what you can do. I want to get to know you better.”

            Rain’s heart slammed against her chest, butterflies came alive in her stomach. She liked what he had said. She liked how it made her feel. But she pushed it back down. There was no way he was actually becoming interested in her. Was he? Confusion and unfamiliar emotions swirled around inside of her. Her lungs tightened, making it hard to breath. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get away from him. She jumped up and turned to run.

            “Rain! Levi!” Fragon called out.

            It was too late. She couldn’t run now.

            “You’re up now!” Fragon said. “Get in there!”

            Rain couldn’t move.

            “Well?” Levi asked. “Are you coming or not?”

            “I’m coming.” Rain spun on her heels and dashed for the trees, firing her ODM gear. A rush of freedom washed over her as she headed for the limbs. It relaxed her a bit. It had gotten her out of that unfamiliar situation and into something she was completely familiar with.

…

            Levi watched Rain as she ran for the trees. He wanted to continue to watch her but something else caught his eyes. Adam. Adam had an odd, malicious smile on his face as he watched Rain take to the trees. He didn’t like it. Something was wrong. “Rain!”

            He launched his gear and followed her, desperate to get to her before whatever was going to happen happened. His heart clenched when he heard an odd clicking sound following the familiar sound of a second line being fired. He saw her drop from the air.

…

            Rain exhaled and shot out her second line. Instantly, she knew something wasn’t right with it. An out of place sharp click appeared on the inside of the gear. Then, it snapped loudly. Her body dropped from the air. Instincts kicked in. She almost summoned her wings then stopped when she remembered she was around people. She had no choice but to try and grab a branch to slow her fall. Suddenly, her body was flying back towards the limbs. Strong muscles appeared beneath her skin and clothes. His scent hammered her nose as her heart hammered her chest. It was Levi. She would know Levi’s scent anywhere. She hated she knew his scent. The world stopped. Or so she thought until Levi spoke to her.

            “Your gear looks broken,” Levi said.

            “What?” Rain looked down at her gear, seeing part of the branch they were standing on in the process. The world hadn’t stopped at all. They had stopped, perched like little birds in a tree.

            “From an exterior point of view it looks like the winch is damaged,” Levi said, eyeing the part of the winch they could now see though the broken cover. “Could be because of improper care.” Though he knew that wasn’t right. He knew who had done this. That look on Adam’s face said it all. Adam was trying to hurt Rain or kill her. But how could he possible prove that? Just looking at the gear anyone could assume it was just faulty or poorly taken care of. And since it was Rain’s gear he knew everyone would lean towards poorly taken care of no matter what.

            “I always take care of my gear,” Rain said, hotly.

            “I wasn’t implying that you don’t,” Levi said. “It’s just one possibility. Others are faulty equipment.”

            “I’ve been using this gear for years,” Rain said.

            “Or it has been tampered with,” Levi said.

            “Who would even…?” Rain’s voice trailed off. There were plenty of people who could and would have tampered with her gear. And there would be no way of telling which it was unless someone confessed. She sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

            “It’s fine.” Levi hooked his arm around her waist before she could protest and lowered them down to the ground.

            “Rain!” Hange cried as she threw her arms around the young girl. “Are you all right?! I was so scared!”

            “I’m fine,” Rain said. “Levi…caught me in time.”

            “We noticed,” Erwin said, not sounding very happy about it. “Thank you, Levi. I’m grateful that you were about to keep her from getting hurt.”

            “I was closest.” Levi shrugged.

            “When did you two get here?” Rain asked.

            “We just arrived in time to see you fall,” Hange said, placing her hands over her heart. “I thought my heart was going to stop! I’m not sure it didn’t!”

            “What happened to your gear?” Erwin asked, eyeing the broken winch.

            “I’m not sure,” Rain said. “It just broke.”

            “That’s odd,” Hange said. She squatted down to get a closer look at the winch. “These things don’t just break. And you take care of it too well to be improperly maintained.”

            “Levi suggested it was tampered with,” Rain said.

            “That’s a possibility,” Erwin said. “There are many people who’d rather not have you here.”

            Rain sighed.

            “Don’t worry about it,” Erwin said. “If it was tampered with, I’ll soon learn who it was.” He turned to Levi. “Thank you, again. I can never repay you for saving her life.”

            “Don’t worry about it,” Levi said, turning and walking off. “Like I said, I was close.”

            “Thank you, Levi,” Rain called after him.

            Levi paused. He tossed her a glance over his shoulder before he walked off. The voices of his friends and Adam quickly filled his ears. Fury flared up in his chest when he heard what Adam was saying.

            “Too bad she was caught,” Adam said. “We would be better off with out her.”

            Levi clenched his fists. “Farlan! Isabel!”

            “Levi,” Farlan said. “What are you-”

            “Go back to the headquarters,” Levi said. “Training is over for today.”

            “What?” Isabel asked. “We just started.”

            “Then go get your horses,” Levi said. “And no arguing.”

            “Sure thing,” Farlan said. He exchanged confused glances with Isabel before they headed off to get their horses.

            “Why did you send them off like-”

            Levi grabbed Adam and pushed his behind a tree so no one could see them. He slammed the young man’s back against the tree, holding him by his shirt. His eyes sharp and filled with distain as he glared at Adam. “I know what you did.”

            “What are you talking about?” Adam asked.

            “You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Levi said. “You tampered with Rain’s gear. You were glad when she started using it.”

            “It can’t prove nothing,” Adam said, smirking. “It’s your word against mine.”

            “I don’t care,” Levi said. “I have no intention of reporting you.”

            “Then let me go,” Adam said.

            “I won’t,” Levi said. “Not until you hear this. If you ever try to hurt her again, I will kill you with my own two hands.”

            “What’s your problem?!” Adam snapped. “You never cared about her before! Why do you care now?!”

            “That’s none of your business.” Levi released him. “Just remember what I said. I will kill you if you try to hurt her again.”

            “Whatever.” Adam straightened out his shirt and walked off.

            Levi waited until Adam had left before walking around the tree. His eyes locked onto Rain. She was still talking with Erwin while Hange continued to inspect her gear. He was going to keep a closer eye on her from this point on. But still, one very important question rattled around in his head.

When was he going to tell Rain he knew?

 


	13. Confession

Confession

 

            Rain growled at herself while tugging on the ropes that bound her wrists behind her back. They bit into her skin at her fruitless attempts, like they were laughing at her. Her mind wasn’t on escaping. It was stuck on this morning when Levi had come into the barn when she was cleaning the stalls.

            _Rain hummed to herself as she continued to muck out the stall she was currently in. With the horses out with their riders it was the perfect time to muck out and replace the dirt with fresh dirt. Scraping her shovel across the floor, she picked up the last bit of dirt, dumped it into her bucket, and then pulled the bucket out of the stall._

_“Do you always have to be so cheery when cleaning the horses’ stalls?” Levi asked._

_Rain jumped at the unexpected voice; her shovel flew out of her hand. She waited for it to bang against the floor but the sound never came. Looking up she found that Levi had caught it. She narrowed her eyebrows at him. “Jerk! What are you?! Part cat?! Must you always sneak up on me like that?!”_

_“I didn’t sneak up on you,” Levi said. “I walked in here normally.”_

_“If you walked in here normally then I would have heard you,” Rain said._

_“You would have if you didn’t allow yourself to get so happily distracted while cleaning,” Levi said, stepping into the stall she just came out of._

_Rain glared at his back._

_“Your cleaning is dire,” Levi said. “There’s dirt still in here.”_

_“There’s suppose to be dirt in there,” Rain said. “If you want to scrap every single piece out before I fill it back up with dirt_ _then go right ahead. I find it pointless to do that.”_

_“At least your room isn’t this dirty,” Levi said._

_“Hey! How would you know what my room looks like?!” Rain snapped._

_“Because I took you there when you were sick,” Levi said, turning back to her. “Of course it was just a quick glance.”_

_Rain shifted at his intense gaze on her. She swallowed hard. He was studying her for some reason. The urge to turn and run filled her. But her feet didn’t listen. She remained in place staring back at him. “What?”_

_Levi blinked. “I didn’t peg you to be so forgetful of such an event. You practically had your hands all over me.”_

_Heat rushed to Rain’s face. “I did not! Even if I did I would not be held responsible for my actions! I had a fever that day!”_

_“No excuse,” Levi said. “Plenty of people have controlled themselves when with a fever.”_

_“Anyway!” Rain grabbed her bucket and stomped towards the exit. “What are you even doing here?!”_

_“I came to check on you,” Levi said._

_Rain clenched her teeth. Her already tense relationship with this man had just gotten a lot worse. Nothing about him seemed to make any sense anymore. A warm breeze brought her back to her task at hand when she stepped out of the barn. Grabbing the bucket with both hands, she dumped out its contents with the rest of the pile she had been making._

_“So what happens to the pile once you’re done with it?” Levi asked._

_“Someone will be by later to haul it off for the gardens,” Rain said. “It makes a nice fertilizer.”_

_“Nice to know,” Levi said._

_Rain turned back to him. Opening her mouth to demand to know why he was following her around, but she quickly shut it. It wouldn’t do any good. This guy would never make sense to her. Pushing it aside she headed back into the barn to start on the next stall. Stepping into it, she paused upon realizing she didn’t have her shovel. She turned to find Levi was standing right there, holding it out for her. She took it. “Thanks.”_

_“Would you like some help?” Levi asked._

_“No.” Rain turned and started shoveling the dirt into the bucket. She sighed in relief when she heard Levi’s boots moving away from her. The joy didn’t last long when he was suddenly back with a shovel in hand. “What are you doing?! I told you I didn’t want any help!”_

_“You’re getting it anyway,” Levi said._

_“You are so annoying,” Rain said. “You hate me and my dad. So just leave it at that and go away.”_

_“Why?” Levi asked. “You want friends, don’t you?”_

_Rain jerked back at his question. She couldn’t answer. She didn’t want to answer. All she did was spun away from him and focused on her cleaning. Neither of them said another word as they worked together on cleaning and refilling the stalls with dirt. She couldn’t help but constantly sneak glances over at him. Her eyes locked onto his arms. Even through his jacket she could see his muscles tighten and relax. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her face flushed. She forced herself to look away. She forced herself not to think about him. He was the enemy._

_Finally, the stall was clean. She reached for the bucket only to have Levi snatch it away from her. A growl escaped her but he didn’t even glance back at her as he headed out to the pile. “I don’t need nor want your help. Why won’t he just go away?”_

            Rain mentally cursed upon saying she wanted him to go away. That wasn’t true when she said it and it still wasn’t true right now. She didn’t want him to go away. She wanted him to be her friend. And that was impossible.

            “Times up!” Hange called.

            Rain growled. She hadn’t escaped yet. Light flooded in on her when Hange threw back the curtain to the tent her dad had _thrown_ her in, literally. An hour ago he had ambushed her when she walked outside, tied her up, and threw her into this dark tent. Just another day of training from Erwin Smith. One of these days she was going to tie him up and thrown him into a tent. But she knew she was years away from being able to pull that off successfully. She just had to endure it being done to her until then.

            “You’re still tied up,” Hange said.

            “Thank you for pointing out the obvious.” Rain rolled her eyes.

            “Did something go wrong?” Hange asked. “Are the ropes too tight? I knew he would tie them too tight. That man is really going to push you too far one day. Are you cut? Did the ropes cut your wrists?”

            “No, dad didn’t tie them too tightly,” Rain said. “I was just distracted and couldn’t focus on escaping. I think my skin is just a little raw. No big deal. It’ll heal soon enough.”

            “Is something wrong?” Hange asked, her cold fingers tugging at the ropes around Rain’s wrists.

            “No,” Rain lied. “I guess I’m just getting a bit nervous about the expedition coming up. It’s only three weeks away now.”

            “I suppose so,” Hange said. “The first time out is always the worst. Well, they’re all pretty bad, but the first time you really never know what to expect. But you don’t have to worry. You’re going to be with your dad the entire time. And you know he won’t let you get hurt or eaten by a titan.”

            Rain nodded despite that not being the problem. She had no real, paralyzing fear of the titans, and God only knew why since she saw first hand what they could do. It was Levi she was concerned about, him and his sudden about face in wanting to get to know her.

            “Perhaps you could use a break,” Hange said.

            “You know dad won’t like that,” Rain said. “Not this close to the expedition.”

            “Oh, he trains you far too hard at times.” Hange crossed her arms over her chest. “I’ll handle him. Why don’t you go visit your friends? You haven’t seen them in a while. And this will probably be the only time you can see them before we go out on the expedition.”

            “That might not be such a bad idea,” Rain said. A surge of relief filled her body and soul. She had wanted to go see Mikasa for some time now.

            “Then go on,” Hange said. “You’re dad is working with the troops right now. You can easily slip away without him noticing.”

            “You’re the best!” Rain threw her arms around the older woman and hugged her. She then jumped to her feet and mounted Flame in two seconds. Tapping her heels on the horse’s side, she took off. “See you later, Hange!”

            “Later!” Hange waved.

            Bolting away from the headquarters, Rain carefully weaved in and out of the people that crowded up the streets. If she got luck enough she could snatch Mikasa before Armin and Eren even noticed she was there. As much as she loved the two boys, she really needed to see Mikasa alone right now. Turning down an alleyway, she took a short cut to the apartment building the three had been staying in since the titans broke through the wall. She got lost in the clip clop sound of her horse’s hooves on the stone streets and before long the building came in her sight. Pulling back on the reins, she scanned her eyes over the ground in front of the building. Several refugees were mulling around outside, amongst them were her friends. A sigh passed over her lips when she saw they were together. She should have expected it. It was extremely rare for them three to not be together. She was just going to have to ask Mikasa to go with her. So she pushed forward.

            “Hey, Rain!” Armin called out when he spotted her.

            “Hey, Armin,” Rain echoed.

            “We didn’t expect to see you today,” Eren said.

            “Yeah, well, I really needed to talk to Mikasa,” Rain said, looking at the girl with pleading eyes.

            “Of course.” Mikasa nodded, her eyes filled with understanding.

            Rain moved her foot from the stirrup when Mikasa stepped up to her. The black haired girl planted her foot in the stirrup and swung up behind Rain.

            “What? What about us?” Eren asked.

            “Sorry,” Rain said. “We’ll come back in a little while. I want to spend some time with you, too, before I go out on the expedition. Is just right now I, um…”

            “Rain needs some girl time,” Mikasa said.

            “That’s not fair!” Eren whined.

            “Deal with it,” Mikasa said. “Let’s go.”

            Rain nodded. With a small tap of her heels, Flame walked off. Both girls ignored Eren’s protest as they disappeared through the buildings. Once free of people hazards, Rain glided Flame into a canter; Mikasa’s arms wrapped around her waist so she didn’t fall off. Before long the crowds of people and buildings were long behind them and the bright grass was spread out before them. They rode for five minutes before Rain decided they were far enough away from the town. Eren and Armin would take at least thirty minutes to catch up to them if they did follow.

            Mikasa dismounted first. She brushed her hand over Flame’s nose while speaking to Rain. “So what did you want to talk about?”

            Rain sighed, unsure of how she should even start. She plopped down on the ground.

            “Is it that serious?” Mikasa asked.

            “I don’t know.” Rain sighed again. “It’s complicated at best.”

            “Can you at least tell me what it’s about?” Mikasa asked, sitting down beside her friend.

            “Levi,” Rain said after a pause.

            “What about him?” Mikasa asked.

            “I’m just so confused about him,” Rain said. She paused when the thought of Levi wanting to kill her dad popped into her head. She wanted to tell Mikasa about that but wasn’t sure her dad would approve. So she kept it quite. “It’s…well, he’s different suddenly.”

            “Different? How?”

            “He’s trying to become my friend,” Rain said.

            “And that’s a bad this?”

            “I’m not sure. Like I said, it’s complicated.” Rain tilted her eyes to the cloud free sky above. “You know he and his friends don’t really care for me or my dad. I’m just not sure why he suddenly wants to be my friend.” A long paused passed between them. When Mikasa didn’t say anything, Rain turned her eyes to her friend. The girl was staring at her, studying her. “What?”

            “You like him,” Mikasa said.

            “What?!” Rain blushed. “I do not!”

            “You do, too,” Mikasa said. “This is your first crush, isn’t it?”

            “I did…I’m not…I wasn’t…” Rain stuttered unable to find her words.

            “It’s not a bad thing, Rain,” Mikasa said. “It happens to all of us. You’re just a bit different. You’ve been sheltered by your dad and raised differently so you haven’t had the opportunity to experience what it’s like to have a crush on someone.”

            “It’s not a crush!” Rain insisted.

            “How do you feel when you see him?” Mikasa asked.

            “Confused,” Rain immediately answered.

            “When he’s close to you?”

            “Some times I can’t breath. Or it feels that way. My heart beats really fast when he gets close to me.” Rain rubbed her hands over her face. “I don’t know! I’m just confused! I can’t talk to dad or Hange or even Mike about this!”

            “It’s okay that you’re confused,” Mikasa said. “It’s only natural that you are.”

            “It feels just so stupid,” Rain said, falling back on the ground. Grass filled her nose from the move. It gave her a temporary feeling of freedom. Her mind rose into the air and over the walls, out into the freedom of the unknown.

            “I guess it does or can feel so stupid,” Mikasa said. “Especially when you can’t summon up the courage to tell him how you feel.”

            Rain turned her eyes to Mikasa. Flame was munching on a bite of grass while Mikasa stroked her neck. “Have you ever had a crush?”

            “A few times,” Mikasa said. “But they didn’t go anywhere. It was only temporary.”

            “So my… _crush_ will only be temporary?” Rain asked.

            “It might be,” Mikasa said. “It all depends. There’s still a chance that it could grow into love.”

            “Love Levi?!” Rain shot up. “You can’t be serious!”

            Mikasa smiled. “It’s a possibility. Love has to come from somewhere.”

            “My dad loves me though,” Rain said. “So does Mike and Hange.”

            “They love you but not romantically,” Mikasa said. “It’s different. Hasn’t your dad spoke to you about sexual relationships?”

            “Yes, well, Hange has done that,” Rain said. “I think my dad is a bit embarrassed to talk about that with me.”

            “He shouldn’t be,” Mikasa said. “It’s a natural process among humans. I’m sure a lot of the soldiers have sex since they have such dangerous missions. They never know if they’re going to come back. Your dad has probably had sex before. He is a good looking man after all.”

            “Okay, please, don’t put _that_ image into my mind. I don’t want to know if he has sex or not. So who told you about sex?” Rain asked. “Was it your mom and dad?”

            “Mom spoke a little bit with me about it while dad was a lot like yours. He didn’t want to talk about it with me. I think it made him nervous,” Mikasa said. “But Eren’s dad was the one who really gave us the lessons on sex. He always wanted us to be careful with it once we get old enough to consider doing it. And he preferred if we waited until we’re married.”

            “Married,” Rain mumbled. “I don’t see myself getting married.”

            “Why not?” Mikasa asked. “You’re pretty enough.”

            “Yeah,” Rain grumbled. “Pretty weird.”

            “You’re not all that weird,” Mikasa said.

            “I am,” Rain insisted.

            Mikasa said. “It doesn’t matter. Soon the right guy will come along and won’t care about your differences.”

            Rain snorted. “Sure. And that guy will just happen to be Levi.”

            “Well, it’s a possibility,” Mikasa said, smiling.

            “Whatever.” Rain laid back down on the ground.

            “Let’s change the subject,” Mikasa said. “Are you ready to go out on the expedition?”

            “I suppose so,” Rain said. “After seeing what happened with the Colossal Titan I at least know somewhat what to expect when we go out there. I just hope I’m trained enough to help and keep everyone safe.”

            “Don’t put too much pressure on yourself,” Mikasa said. “If you do then you’ll only make yourself mess up.”

            “I’ll try not to,” Rain said.

            “I still wish you wouldn’t go out there,” Mikasa said, her smile faded. “We don’t get to see much of you. And you might not come back after this expedition.”

            “Hey, I’m coming back,” Rain said. “I have to. Someone needs to keep an eye on Eren when he entered into the Survey Corp.”

            “That’s true.” Mikasa smiled again. “He’ll need all the help he can get.”

            “The recruiting should be coming up soon,” Rain said.

            “You going to be there?” Mikasa asked.

            “I want to be,” Rain said. “It all depends on what I’m doing. I might be in training that day.”

            “You train far too hard,” Mikasa said. “What is it your dad is trying to achieve with that?”

            “I wish I knew,” Rain said, longing to know the real answer herself. She knew he wanted her to recreate what she did when he found her, but there always seem to be an underlining question that none of them would ask about it. “I really wish I knew.”

            “So what are you going to do about Levi?” Mikasa asked.

            “I thought we were off that topic.” Rain turned her eyes to her friend.

            Mikasa shrugged and asked, “Are you going to tell him you like him?”

            “Are you crazy?! I can’t do that!” Rain gasped. “Do you have any idea what my dad would do or say if I told him I had a crush on Levi? Or that I even told Levi about it?!”

            “Your dad doesn’t have to know,” Mikasa said.

            “He’d find out,” Rain said. Or she thought he would. But she really wasn’t sure. After all he still didn’t know that she was sneaking out over the walls to explore the outside world. She gnawed on her lip in thought.

            “I suppose you don’t have to tell Levi you have crush on him,” Mikasa said. “After all it might just be only that.”

            “I hope so,” Rain said.

            “Hey, would you mind if I rode Flame for a while?” Mikasa asked.

            “It’s fine with me,” Rain said. “She could use the extra exercise.”

            “Thanks a lot!” Mikasa hugged Rain before standing up and crawling on top of the horse.

            Rain sighed. She watched Mikasa walk off with Flame from the corner of her eyes before giving the sky her full attention. Levi seemed to be the only thing she could think about. And it bugged her. She didn’t want to have any kind of feelings for him except distain. He wasn’t that great of a guy anyway. He was a jerk. He was rude. He was too quiet. He was always sneaking up on her, always watching her…and he was trying to kill her dad. No, a crush was not a good thing at all. That feeling had to go. But how does one get rid of an unwanted feeling?

            Her eyelids fell heavily over her eyes. The world blinked out around her. She had no idea how long she had been asleep but the sound of Eren’s voice woke her up. Sitting up she rubbed the remaining sleep out of her eyes. She looked towards Mikasa first. Her female friend was still riding around on Flame so she assumed she hadn’t been sleeping for all that long. Still she felt refreshed.

            “Hey!” Eren called again. “How could you just run off like that?!”

            “Eren!” Armin cried out from behind the boy. “They wanted some time alone!”

            “Then they can be alone with us!” Eren glanced over his shoulder.

            Rain smiled just as the boys reached her. “It’s fine. We’re done talking anyway.”

            “So what were you talking about?” Eren asked, his chest heaving up and down.

            “You’re…so rude,” Armin said, even more out of breath than Eren.

            “Girl stuff,” Rain said.

            “That must mean boys,” Eren said.

            Rain twitched. Why did that always seem to be the first thing out of someone’s mouth when two girls spoke to each other?

            “When have you ever known Mikasa to be interested in any boy?” Armin asked.

            “She’s a girl! Of course she’s interested in guys!” Eren said.

            “Whatever,” Armin said. He walked passed his friend and sat down beside Rain. “Are you doing okay?”

            “You’re worried about the expedition, too,” Rain said.

            “How can I not be?” Armin said.

            “It’ll be fine,” Rain said. “I’ll be back before you know it.” She elbowed Armin when all he did was stare sadly down at the ground. “Hey, I’ll come see you as soon as I can. Or, if you’re not busy, you can come see me for yourself when we return. Everyone always talks about the scouts coming home.”

            “Yeah.” Armin nodded.

            Guilt flooded Rain’s chest. She had a way to ease her friends worrying, but was not allowed to share it. “I wish I could say something that would make you feel better.”

            “Don’t worry about it,” Armin said. “We all have to die someday. I just don’t want you to die any time soon.”

            “She’s not going to die, Armin,” Eren said. “You know how tough Rain is.”

            “Yeah.” Armin nodded. “So how long are you out here for?”

            “Probably for not much longer,” Rain said. “Hange sprung me from training since I wasn’t able to focus and because dad was training with the troops.”

            “Really? I figured he would be in another meeting,” Eren said, sitting down on the ground. “He always seems to be in meetings when you come to see us.”

            “He has a lot of responsibilities,” Rain said. “Sometimes I wish he didn’t work so much. If he’s not training me then he’s either in a meeting or working on some new plan for the expeditions or training himself.”

            “Maybe you should take him out one day,” Armin said.

            “Take him out?” Rain blinked.

            “It could be a father and daughter like date,” Armin said. “You could do it before the expedition. Just so you could spend some quality time with him.”

            “That’s not a bad idea,” Rain said. “If I can get him away from his work, that is.”

            “I’m sure you can do it,” Armin said.

            “All right,” Rain agreed. “I’ll ask him when I get back.”

            “Ask who what?” Mikasa asked as she rejoined her friends. She slid off Flame.

            “Rain’s going to ask her dad out for a father and daughter date,” Armin said.

            “My turn on Flame!” Eren jumped up.

“Okay, but not for long,” Rain said. “I have to get back soon.”

Grabbing the saddle horn, Eren swung up on the horse and took off like he didn’t even hear her.

            “You could have asked Rain’s permission before taking off with _her_ horse!” Mikasa shouted.

            “It’s fine,” Rain said.

            “You’re too soft on him,” Mikasa said, sitting down.

            “Maybe.” Rain shrugged.

            “So back to this date,” Mikasa said. “You going to wear a dress?”

            “When have I ever worn a dress?” Rain asked.

            “You should,” Mikasa said. “I bet you’d look really pretty in one.”

            “That is something we’ll never find out,” Rain said prompting a laugh from them all.

…

“Time always flies too fast when you come visit,” Armin said an hour later.

“I know,” Rain said with an apologetic smile. “I don’t get to come see you much. And when I do it’s usually for only a couple of hours.”

“We’ll have plenty of time to hang out when I join the Survey Corps,” Eren said.

“I’m sure we will,” Rain said. Grabbing the saddle horn, she swung herself up on Flame. “Well, I’ll see you later.”

            “Have fun on your date,” Mikasa said.

            “Try and come see us again before the expedition if you can,” Armin said.

            “I’ll try.” Rain waved and headed back to the headquarters. With the wind teasing her loose strains of hair, she decided to take the long way back to the headquarters. Skirting around the town, she remained in the fields. Carefully, she slipped her boots out from the stirrups and pulled them upon the saddle. She then stood up. Finding her center, she balanced perfectly as Flame galloped forward. Dropping down, she grabbed the saddle and tapped her boots on the ground before swinging her body over to the other side of Flame and tapped the ground there. She then swung her feet up into the air and stood on her hands before lowering back to the saddle properly. “Okay. There’ll be enough time for playing later. Time to get back.”

            Turning west, she angled Flame back to the headquarters and galloped home. Just as she reached the barn, Ross was coming out of it. He said, “I didn’t know you were gone. I thought your were training with Hange.”

            “I went to see my friends for a while,” Rain said, dismounting. “Hange sprung me from training since I couldn’t concentrate today.”

            “Oh?” Ross’s eyebrows rose. “Is something wrong?”  
            “No, nothing really,” Rain said. “Just couldn’t concentrate.”

            “Well, all right then,” Ross said. “Do you need any help with Flame?”

            “Do I ever?” Rain smiled.

            Ross laughed. “Right. Just thought I’d ask. I’ll see you later.”

            “Sure.” Rain nodded and lead Flame into the barn. Stripping her horse of the riding gear, she led Flame to her stall with a simple flick of her fingers. A smile spread over her face. She loved how easy the horses listened to silent commands. Pointing into the stall, Flame stepped in. She patted the horse’s neck. “Good girl. I’ll get you something to eat now.”

…

            Levi watched as Rain rode up to the barn. She didn’t even seem him. His eyebrows lifted in surprise. He had expected her to be on the look out for him since she’s been so jumpy around him lately. Mentally, he noted that he found her actions somewhat cute. But it was just a quick mental note before he banished it to the darkest depths of his mind. He didn’t have time to think about a girl like that. Not even one as mysterious and interesting as this one was. Still, he needed to get closer to her. It was driving him insane that he didn’t know her full secret.

            After leaning against the building for almost two hours, waiting for her to come back and for himself to make up his mind, he finally decided to go ahead and reveal to Rain what he saw. It was a risky move, but he had to do it. So he watched Ross walk off before pushing off the building. He didn’t have long before Isabel and Farlan came looking for him. And he wanted to get this done before they showed up. He wasn’t ready to tell them about what he knew. He needed that as a little leverage in telling Rain. Hopefully he could use that to convince Rain that he wasn’t going to tell anyone about her secret.

            Stepping into the barn he wasn’t surprised to find Rain still with Flame. He believed that she would sleep out here if her dad would let her. From a distance he watched her stroking Flame’s fur as she spoke softly to the horse. A longing to hear what she was saying prompted him to move closer to the stall.

            “You’re such a good girl,” Rain said. “You behaved so well today.”

            “Talking to horses again I see,” Levi said. A smirk spread across his face when she jumped.

            “Again with the sneaking?” Rain asked.

            “Do we have to go over this again? Levi leaned against the stall door, crossing his arms over his chest. “I walked up here in the regular fashion.”

            “I’m going to by you a bell,” Rain said. “No one anyone’s really this quiet. You’re a freak.”

            “You’re one to talk.” Levi smirked. He watched Rain’s expression closely. A flicker of concern passed over her eyes. She turned away from hm. A moment of silence passed between them before he said, “We should go riding sometime together.”

            Rain snorted. “Sure. Your friends will love that.”

            “They don’t have to know,” Levi said.

            Rain lifted an eyebrow at him. “You are crazy. They follow you around like lost puppies.”

            “Not all the time,” Levi said.

            “Yes, they do,” Rain said.

            “They’re not here now,” Levi said.

            “Shockingly,” Rain murmured.

            “Have you always been this good with horses?” Levi asked.

            “I guess.” Rain shrugged. “Or at least since my dad adopted me. I don’t know before that.”

            “Do you know anything before that?” Levi asked.

            “No,” Rain said. “I don’t remember anything.”

            “So you don’t know what kind of traits you got from your parents,” Levi said.

            Rain kneaded her eyebrows at him. “What are you talking about? Of course I inherited things from them. My skin, eyes, and hair color just didn’t pop out of nowhere. I can’t say anything about my habits. I’m sure some of them came from by birth parents, but I know some came from my dad since I live with him.”

            “That’s not exactly what I was talking about,” Levi said.

            “Okay,” Rain drawled. Shaking her head, she headed for the door.

            Levi placed both hands on the doorframe, blocking her path. “We need to talk.”                  “I thought we were talking,” Rain said.

            “I know, Rain,” Levi said just as she tried to duck under his arm. His eyes locked on with hers. She was clearly confused at his meaning. But then it happened. Realization filtered into her pretty blue eyes.

            “I…I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rain said.

            Levi stepped towards her causing her to take a step back. He repeated his step and so did she until her back was pressing against the stall wall. Planting his hand beside her face, purposefully leaving his other hand down by his side, he leaned in close to her and waited. He waited for her to run.

…

            Rain swallowed. Her heart raced in her chest as a single cold bead of sweat made its way down her face. She knew she should run from him. She could see that he had left her an opening. She could easily bounce around him and get away. But her body refused as he leaned in closer to her. Her stomach spun at his closeness. His scent was all too familiar to her now. She was starting to love the way he smell of a delicate mixture of cleaning solutions, horses, and trees. A shiver cascaded through her body as his warm breath fanned over her skin and he uttered the words she had been dreading to hear.

            “I saw you, Rain,” Levi said. “I saw your wings. They’re black and red. Your eyes also turned red and you shot some kind of light from your mouth.”

            Rain’s heart dropped. Her blood turned icy. Levi knew. _Levi knew_. But how? She parted her lips to ask him, but only silence came out.

            “I saw you out training with your dad and Mike in a thicket a few miles away from the headquarters,” Levi said. “You have wings. That’s why you were able to jump from your window without getting hurt. What I saw was really amazing. I knew you were strange but to that extent?” He pulled back, his eyes staring into hers. “Just what exactly are you, _Rain Smith_?”

            “I…I don’t know what-”

            “Don’t try and deny it, Rain,” Levi said. His eyes lifted up to the buns on her head. “You know, Isabelle once suggested that you have horns hidden under your hair.” His eyes dropped back to hers. “I thought she was nuts at first. But after what I saw you do…tell me, Rain, is that true? You do always keep your head hidden beneath that straw hat. Or, if you’re not wearing that, you’ve got your hair up in buns just like now.”

            Rain’s vision went white. She could no longer see Levi, the barn, or even Flame. Her world came crashing down on her in an endless white void. She placed her hand to her chest to make sure her heart was still there and still beating. It was. She blinked. Everything came back into focus. Levi was still staring at her intensely.

            “I think that’ll be enough for today.” Levi pulled away from her and headed for the exit. “We’ll talk more about this later when you’re conscious. And I’ll give you my word. I won’t tell anyone about you. Not even Isabelle and Farlan.”

            His voice was muffled in her ears. She almost didn’t hear him. Her knees buckled. Her back drug along the wall as her body sank down to the ground. Her mind spun like a tornado. What was going to happen now? Was Levi going to tell anyone? He said he wouldn’t, but still. Could he be trusted to keep her secrets? Then there was his plan to kill her dad. What would happen then? Would he kill her, too? Would he keep her? Would he…she didn’t know. Her mind clouded making it impossible to think clearly. The only thing she knew for sure was she was going to have to tell her dad about this.

 


	14. Dads & Daughters

Dads & Daughters

            “Rain, are you okay? Rain? Um, hello? Rain!”

            “Huh?!” Rain jumped at the voice yelling in her ear. She blinked multiple times before registering Ross’s worried eyes staring down at her. “Oh, sorry. What?”

            “Are you okay?” Ross asked. “You’ve been sitting there for…well, I don’t really know how long. I just came back and found you sitting there.”

            Rain looked down. She scanned her eyes over Flame’s stall floor she was sitting on several times before remembering what happened. Blushing, she stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. “Sorry. I just got lost in thought a bit.”

            “Lost in thought?” Ross gave her a skeptical look, his hand when to Flame’s neck when the mare stepped over to them. “You looked more like you saw a ghost or something. You were very pale. Are you sure you’re all right? Did someone threaten you or something? Was it Levi? I saw him walking away a minute ago. Was he in here?”

            “No…nothing like that,” Rain said. “I mean Levi was in here, but he didn’t do anything. Really. I’m just fine.”

            Ross hummed at her skeptically.

            Rain smiled, trying to assure him that she was fine. “Actually, I was thinking about having a dad and daughter date with dad. Mikasa suggested that when I went to see her and the boys.”

            “Well, that sounds like fun,” Ross said. “Will I get to see you in a dress?”

            Rain laughed. “Don’t count on it.”

            “Oh, that’s such a shame,” Ross said. “I’m sure you’ll look wonderful in one.”

            “I’d look stupid in one,” Rain said. Her horse whinnied while brushing her large nose over the skin of her arm. Reaching up, she scratched the mare behind her ear. “Besides you can’t go flying around on the ODM gear.”

            “I guess that’s true,” Ross said. “You’re dad wouldn’t like all those men glancing up at your, um…” His already sun burnt face turned redder. “Never mind.”

            “Don’t worry about it,” Rain said. “I guess I’ll be heading inside now. I really need to go find my dad.”

            Ross nodded and stepped out of the stall. “I’m sure you want to tell him about Mikasa’s idea.”

            “Yeah.” Rain followed the man then closed the stall door. She waved to him and headed for the headquarters. Her body jerked to a pause when she saw Levi and his friends standing beside the paddocks. Levi was leaning against the fence; body relaxed but alert. Her heart slammed into her chest when he glanced over at her. Whipping her eyes away from him, she ran away. The wind whipped through her hair as she made her want into the headquarters and up to her their room. Slamming the door behind her, she placed her back against it. Her chest heaved up and down. Rubbing her face she groaned in annoyance. Everything had gotten so complicated in just a short amount of time. And now she had to tell her dad of this mess. She wondered what he was going to do. She was already, suppose to be, forbidden from being around Levi. Well, that wasn’t working at all. She had lost count of how many times she had ended up alone with him. It was like someone was messing with them and purposefully putting them together. It brought up a lot of questions.

Would her dad have Mike or Hange go everywhere with her now? Would she have to stay in her room when they couldn’t be with her? Was Levi going to hold her secrets over her head? Was he really going to keep quiet about them? Wouldn’t he tell his friends? They were close, weren’t they? If he couldn’t kill her dad would he use her secrets against them?

            A dull throb pulsed behind her eyes from all the questions and uncertainties spinning in her mind. She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned before dropping her head back against the door.

            “I might as well tell him and get it over with,” Rain said. A few more minutes passed before she pushed off the door. Opening it, she stepped out into the hall to track down her dad. Her boots clunked heavily on the stairs and the floor. Her legs were heavy as sand as she made her way down the semi-empty halls. No one seems to even notice her this time. Or maybe she was just too distracted by her current problem to even care about them.

            Upon hearing her dad’s laughter, she turned into the dinning hall to find him and four other soldiers sitting at a table. She watched them for a while before walked up to them. The smell of tea, coffee, and pipe smoke floated up from the men when she got to the table. A few empty plates were scattered in front of the men, suggesting they had a snack to go with their drinks. Standing at her dad’s side, she waited patiently until he got done talking with the other men. “Dad, are you busy? There’s something in need to talk to you about.”

            “I’m not busy. We’re just talking about passed expeditions.” Erwin nodded a goodbye to the soldiers. “Gentlemen.”

            The men bid Erwin farewell as the blonde man stood up and followed his daughter out of the room.

            Rain bit her lip in thought; trying to decide if they should go back to their room or go to Hange’s workroom.

            “What’s this about, Rain?” Erwin asked. “You’re being oddly quiet.”

            “Me,” Rain replied casually taking glances at the soldiers in the hall.

            “Then let’s go to our room,” Erwin said.

            Rain exhaled; relieved the decision was out of her hands. She walked in step with her dad until the came up to their room. She went directly to the couch and plopped down on its cushions. Without warning, her mouth blurted out everything. Tears streamed down her cheeks. “Levi knows! He saw us training one day! I don’t know how! He just did! I’m sorry, daddy! I’m really sorry!”

            “There’s nothing for you to apologize for.” Erwin sat down beside her. Slipping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her to his side. “We knew this was a possibility. We can’t keep this hidden forever.”

            “But why him? Of all people?” Rain asked.

            “This does complicate things a bit more,” Erwin said.

            “Such a pain,” Rain grumbled. Leaning against her dad’s side, she brushed away her tears.

            “I assume this means he spoke to you in private?” Erwin asked.

            Rain forced her body to not cringe at his words or his fatherly warning tone. “Yes. He, sort of, cornered me in the barn. It was fine though. I could escape if I wanted to. It’s just he surprised me with knowing about me. Ross was still around. So Levi didn’t stick around for long. He just told me he knew and that he would keep my secrets. I didn’t mean to be alone with him. It just happened.”

            “I see,” Erwin said.

            A tense moment passed before Rain could ask, “What now?”

            “Nothing.”

            “What?” Rain looked up at him.

            “There’s really nothing we can do,” Erwin said. “My plan is still going to proceed.”

            Rain blinked. She didn’t know what she was expecting him to say but that surely wasn’t it. “Okay then. Well, to change the subject, Mikasa has a good idea. And I’d like to do it with you.”

            “And what would that be?” Erwin asked.

            “A father and daughter date,” Rain said. “We don’t have to do much. But we could just go out for meal. It would be nice to spend some quality time with you outside of the headquarters and away from all the soldiers.”

            “That sounds like a very nice idea,” Erwin said.

            “Really?!” Rain’s eyes lit up.

            Erwin nodded. “We can go tomorrow since I have nothing to do.”

            “Yes!” Rain jumped and threw her arms around him. “Thank you, daddy! You’re the best!”

            Erwin laughed and wrapped his arms around her. “Now no more worrying about Levi.”

            “Okay!” Rain chirped.

            “Though if he does make a move on you or tells anyone about your secrets I’ll be having Mike and Hange guarding you every single day,” Erwin said.

            “Daddy!” Rain slumped down on the couch. “I don’t need to be babysat.”

            “If it’s to keep you safe, then yes you do,” Erwin said. “However, I don’t feel that Levi will tell anyone.”

            “You seem confident,” Rain said.

            “It’s a feeling.” Erwin nodded.

            “So you won’t mind if I happen to be alone with him at times?” Rain found herself asking. She felt just as surprised at her dad looked. “I was just asking. It’s going to happen, right? We live in the same building and all.”

            “I suppose so,” Erwin said, his tone thick with suspicion. “But you should still avoid him as much as possible.”

            “Yes, sir.” Rain nodded. “I will. Or I will try.”

…

            Rain hummed to herself as she walked down the hall towards the dinning hall. It was still over an hour before it was time for her to leave with her dad. While they were going to go get something to eat, she was really hungry. Her stomach was a bottomless pit that growled angrily for food.

            “Rain.”

            Rain glanced up at Mike. “What’s up?”  
            “Hange wants to see you in her office,” Mike said.

            “Okay. Thanks.” Rain waved to the man and jogged down the halls until she came upon Hange’s office. She knocked on the door a couple of times. “Hange, Mike said you wanted to see me.”

            “Come on! It’s unlocked!” Hange called from the other side of the door.

            Rain grabbed the doorknob and stepped inside. Darkness and confusion met her upon entering the older woman’s office. “Why is it so dark in here?”

            “Oh, you’ll see soon enough,” Hange said.

            Creaking of the door hinges made Rain turn around. Standing there, pushing the door closed was Hange with an all too familiar look on her face. It was the same exact look Hange got when she was about to put titans through another test. A cold shiver ran down her spine when she heard a painfully familiar click of a lock. “H-Hange…what are you doing?”

            “Oh, nothing much, my dear,” Hange said, turning to face Rain. “I’ve got a little surprise for you.”

            Rain gulped and backed away. Her eyes landed on a piece of fabric that Hange was holding behind her back. “Whatever it is I don’t want it!”

            “Too bad!” Hange lunged at Rain, revealing the white fabric was actually a dress. “You’re wearing this dress!”

            “No! I! Am! Not!” Rain dodged to her right. She swerved around Hange and grabbed the doorknob. Her eyes locked onto a padlock on the door. “You’ve got to be kidding! When did you put a padlock on your door?!”

            “As soon as I heard about your date with Erwin. And, no, my dear, I’m not kidding one bit,” Hange said. “You’re not leaving this room until you’ve got this dress on.”

            “I’m not wearing a dress!” Rain turned and bolted for the window. Daylight or not, she was jumping. She didn’t care who saw her wings. Flinging back the curtains, she grabbed the window and pushed it up. But it didn’t move. Sunlight glinted off the nails embedded in the wood. “You can’t be serious! You nailed your window shut?!”

            “I nailed all of them shut just to keep you inside,” Hange said, holding out the dress. “Now put it on.”

            “No!” Rain said. “I will not!”  
            “Oh, yes you will,” Hange said. Slinking up to Rain, she smiled devilishly. “If you don’t you’ll never see your precious horse again.”

            “What?!” Rain gasped. “What did you do to my horse?!”

            “Don’t worry, my dear,” Hange said. “She’s just fine. I only moved her. She’ll come back once you wear this dress on your date.”

            “That’s blackmail!” Rain said.

            “I know!” Hange smiled.

            “You’re insane, woman!” Rain said. She cringed at how true that statement was. Her eyes dropped own to the monstrosity in the woman’s hands. Never had she ever put much thought into dresses. They seemed so impractical when sailing through the trees on ODM gear. It would be impossible for her to move freely around in one. But how could she get out of this situation? She couldn’t. She knew Hange all too well. The woman was serious when she said Flame wouldn’t come back unless she wore it. With an annoyed grumble, she grabbed the dress, stripped, and put the item on. As she pulled it over her head, she saw Hange gathering up her clothes and putting them in her bedroom. The door slammed shut. “What was that about?”

            “Just so you don’t get the idea of changing back into your clothes,” Hange said. She squealed while looking Rain and the dress over. “You look so cute!”

            “I look ridiculous,” Rain grumbled. She plucked at the fabric, wishing to pull it off of her and burn it. The skirt was too loose on her legs, which hung just above her knees. The bodice was too tight, showing that she didn’t have a very large bust. And the short sleeves cut into her arms.

            “I’m sure your dad will just love to see you in this,” Hange cooed. “The shoes are right there by my desk”

            Rain sighed while looking at the flat white slip on shoes. She thought maybe she could change before anyone saw her like this. All she had to do was get back to her room where the rest of her clothes were. Picking the shoes up, she said, “Well, I’m going to go back to my room now. I want to fix my hair to make sure my buns don’t fall out.”

            “Okay!” Hange walked over to the door and unlocked it for her. “Enjoy your date!”

            “Thanks,” Rain said. Peaking out into the hall, she glanced down each side before bolting for her and her dad’s room. Her feet pounded in sync with her heart. If anyone saw her like this she knew she would die of embarrassment. The short walk, or dash, to their room went painfully slow. She took stairs two at a time. And the halls stretched out forever before the familiar door finally came into her view. Grabbing the handle, she flung it open then slammed it behind her. The living room blurred from her mad dash to her bedroom. Through the white shoes on the floor, she grabbed her dresser knobs and jerked it open only to find it empty. She opened the next drawer then the next and the next, finding them all empty. Hange had planned ahead. She dropped her forehead onto the wood. “You have got to be kidding me! Hange!”

            “Rain,” Erwin called upon entering their living quarters. “I’m going to take a quick shower then we can head out.”

            “Great.” Rain lifted and dropped her head on the drawer a few more times. Her fate had been decided. A lot of people were going to see her like this. She had no idea how long she stayed there like that, but soon her dad’s voice called out for her that he was ready.

            “Hey! Come on out, Rain!” Hange called. “We want to see you before you go off!”

            Rain groaned. If Hange had came here then so did Mike. Forcing herself to her feet, she changed her shoes then headed for her door. Her cheeks burned like a blazing wildfire. She could feel her dad, Hange, and Mike’s eyes appraising ever-single inch of her once she was in their sights. She glared at Hange. One way or another she was going to get the woman for putting her through this mess.

            “You look amazing, Rain,” Erwin finally said.

            Mike nodded in agreement.

            “She’s beautiful!” Tears leaked down Hange’s cheeks. “So beautiful! Our little girl is growing up so fast! I can’t stand it! But you two have a wonderful time!”

            “Thank you,” Erwin said. Putting his arm around Rain’s shoulders, he guided her out of the room and down the stairs. “You do look amazing.”

            “I feel so stupid,” Rain said. She ducked her head upon seeing others stop and look at her. Her dad radiated with pride. It annoyed her. Walking down the stairs she was glad that Hange was smart enough to buy sensible shoes for her to wear. Now that she wasn’t dashing around the halls to keep from being seen she noticed how much lighter they were than her boots. It was like someone had managed to wrap air around her feet. She didn’t like it. Her mind was wondering how these thing little things were going to stay on her feet if she had to run or fight someone. She sighed in defeat, thinking as long as Levi didn’t see her like this she would be fine.

            “What the heck are you doing wearing a dress?!”

            Rain cringed upon hearing Adam’s familiar voice.

            “Good evening, Cadet,” Erwin said. “I’m taking my daughter out for this evening.”

            “Oh,” Adam said.

            Rain glanced up at the young man. He stood straight up in her dad’s presences. She rolled her eyes. Adam was nothing but manners when his superiors were around.

            “That sounds very nice, sir,” Adam said. “I hope you have a good time.”

            “Thank you, young man.” Erwin guided Rain away from him.

            “You know he didn’t mean it,” Rain said.

            “It doesn’t matter,” Erwin said.

            They rounded a corner. Rain’s jaw fell open upon coming face to face with Levi and his friends. Heat rushed to her cheeks when his eyes peered into hers then dropped down to her dress.

            “Is that Rain?” Isabel asked.

            “Why is she wearing a dress? We’ve been here for a while now and I don’t think I’ve ever seen her in a dress,” Farlan said.

            Rain could feel Levi’s eyes trailing up and down her body. She wondered if he was going to say anything. Seconds ticked passed. When he didn’t say anything, she glanced up to find him just staring at her with a hard to read expression.

            “If you will excuse us,” Erwin said guiding Rain away from them. “Come on, Rain.”

            Rain barely heard him as her dad continued to direct her out of the headquarters. The bright sunlight poured into her eyes upon stepping outside. She blinked it away and looked around.

            “You okay?” Erwin asked.

            “Yes.” Rain nodded. “I just wasn’t expecting to see him.”

            “Let’s be on our way,” Erwin said.

            “Where are we going exactly?” Rain asked. Her eyes drifted to a horse and carriage in front of the headquarters. She wondered for a moment why it was there, but got her answer when Erwin led her to it. He opened the door and she climbed inside. “You arranged a carriage?”

            “I did.” Erwin closed the door and sat across from her. “I wouldn’t want you to get dirty walking there. Dirt loves you.”

            “I don’t get that dirty.” Rain crossed her arms over her chest and slumped down in the seat. A cool breeze flowed under the skirt of her dress. She quickly sat up and pulled her knees together.

            Erwin lifted an eyebrow at her.

            “Fine. I get dirty a lot,” Rain said. “Where are we going, again?”

            “There’s small restaurant at the edge of town,” Erwin said. “I’ve thought about taking you there before when you were young but I thought it would be best to limit you out in public then.”

            “Clearly,” Rain said.

            “You’ll love their chicken,” Erwin said.

            “If you say so,” Rain said.

            “The owner is an old friend of mine,” Erwin said. “I don’t get to see him often. So I figured we could go there for our date. It’s a nice small place so we won’t have to worry about anyone trying to pull anything.”

            “I know the feeling of not getting to see your friends often,” Rain said.

            “I’m sorry,” Erwin said. “I know I train you a lot, but-”

            “Don’t worry about it,” Rain said. “I’m use to it, more or less. And I want to know about myself just as much as you do.”

            Erwin nodded.

            Rain turned her attention to the outside world. She watched as the buildings and the people passed by them. Forty-five minutes later the carriage slowed to a stop. She watched as her dad got out first then followed him. Her eyes locked onto the small building in front of her. It was a simple wooden building with white trimming around the windows. Above the door was a sign that read: Marty’s Place. “That’s simple.”

            “Marty always was a simple man,” Erwin said. “Shall we go inside?”

            Rain nodded. With her dad’s hand on her back, they walked up to the door. A small bell chimed and a mouthwatering mix of garlic and other spices greeted them upon their entry. She glanced around the room finding only about ten tables with white and red checked table clothes coupled with small vases with a couple yellow daisies stuck in them. Only a few other people were currently here.

            “Welcome,” a young man said. “Is it just the two of you?”

            “Yes.” Erwin nodded. “Is Marty here?”

            “Right here, you young whippersnapper.”

            Rain turned her eyes to see a peppered haired man walking over to them.

            “How long has it been?” the man asked, shaking her dad’s hand.

            “Too long,” Erwin said.

            The man nodded then noticed Rain. His thick eyebrows lifted on his forehead. “Goodness! Who is this lovely young lady you have here?!”

            “Marty, this is my daughter, Rain,” Erwin said. The tone of pride in his voice was undeniable. It made Rain’s cheeks flush and she twitched nervously as the man’s eyes scanning her.

            “Daughter?!” the man gasped. “I know it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, but I never heard of you getting married! Why wasn’t I invited?!”

            “I didn’t get married,” Erwin said.

            “Oh.” Marty elbowed Erwin’s ribs with a mischievous spark in his dark eyes. “I never took you for that type of guy.”

            Rain bit her bottom lip to suppress a giggle.

            Erwin cleared his throat. “She’s my _adopted_ daughter. And we didn’t come here to talk about whether or not I entertain women on my time off.”

            “Yes, of course,” Marty said. “You came here to eat. I feel so used.”

            “I’m here on a date with my daughter,” Erwin growled.

            Marty laughed a deep laugh that made Rain smile. He then waved at them to follow him. “Okay, okay. I get it. Come with me. I’ll give you the best seat in the house.”

            “Thank you,” Rain said when the man pulled out her chair for her. Feeling awkward at the treatment, she quickly sat down. She peeked around the room. They ended up in the corner. She had to admit it was nice. They had a perfect view of everyone in the building and outside of the window.

            “What would you like to drink?” Marty asked handing them the menus.

            “I’ll take tea,” Erwin said.

            “Water,” Rain said.

            “I’ll be right back then,” Marty said, stepping away from them.

            Rain opened her menu and gazed over the words. “So, everything here is fresh?”

            “It sure is,” Erwin said. “Marty grows his own food.”

            “I guess I’ll try the chicken like you suggested,” Rain said.

            “I think I will, too,” Erwin said.

            “Here you go,” Marty said upon his return. He placed their drinks down then took out a pen and paper. “What would you like to eat?”

            “We’ll both have your chicken,” Erwin said.

            “Good choice,” Marty said writing down their orders. “I’ll cook it up personally and have it right out.”

            Rain watched him contently as he picked up their menus and disappeared through a door. Clanks of pots and pans came from the open door so she assumed that’s where the kitchen was. “He cooks?”

            “He loves to cook. Always has from what he’s told me,” Erwin said. “He started this business over thirty years ago. And hasn’t slowed down a bit since then.”

            “So who exact is this guy to you?” Rain asked.

            “He’s like a second father to me,” Erwin said.

            “He is?” Rain tilted her head. “You’ve never mentioned him before.”

            “Life just gets busy,” Erwin said. He picked up his tea and took a drink of it.

            “When did you meet him?” Rain asked.

            “I have to say it was shortly after I joined the Survey Corps,” Erwin said. “I was so young and rash back then.”

            “I say you still are,” Rain said.

            “You might think so. But I’m not as wild as I use to be,” Erwin said. “And I have to give all the credit to Marty for that.”

            “What did he do?” Rain asked.

            “Drilled some patience into my head,” Erwin said. “One day a friend of mine and I got caught stealing some apples from his store.”

            “ _You_?!” Rain gasped. “You _stole_ something?!”

            “I did.” Erwin nodded.

            “I never would have guessed,” Rain said.

            “Well, I was caught, but my friend wasn’t. And being the stubborn one I was, I refuse to tell who my friend was,” Erwin continued. “So Marty took me home to tell my parents what I had done. From that day on I was to work for Marty to pay back what we had stolen. And believe me it wasn’t easy. Marty worked me to the bones. I always tried to take shortcuts to get done faster, but he always caught me and made me do it again. And despite everything he always remained so patient with me. It use to drive me crazy.”

            Rain set her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands.

            “Eventually, he broke me,” Erwin said. “I always did everything the correct way after that. Before long I had developed a friendship with him. He taught me how to be patient through cooking and cleaning.”

            “You cook? You never cook,” Rain said.

            “I don’t now,” Erwin said. “I don’t have time for it. But I did a little back then. He’s teaching rolled over into my job as a Survey soldier.”

            “And here I thought you were born like this,” Rain said. “Smart with all your strict planning and scrutinizing over every single detail.”

            “Some say I was,” Erwin said. “All I needed was to get focus on that. And here I am.”

            “Here you go,” Marty said.

            Rain jumped at his unexpected presence. “All ready?”

            “It’s been about fifteen minutes, kid,” Marty said.

            Rain looked down at her place. A golden chicken breast was laid out with fresh green beans, corn, and mash potatoes. The aroma drifted into her nose, making her mouth water and her stomach grumble. “It looks wonderful.”

            “Thank you,” Marty said.

            “I was just telling Rain how we met,” Erwin said.

            “That ol’ story?” Marty chuckled. “You were a wild one all right. Well, I won’t keep you. You two eat. We’ll talk a bit more later if you have time.”

            “Sure thing,” Erwin said.

            Rain picked up her fork and pulled a piece of steamy chicken off. Flavor exploded on her tongue. A perfect blend of spices danced over her wet muscle. “It’s so good!”

            “I knew you’d like it,” Erwin said. Picking up his fork, the two dug into their home cooked meal. When they were about done with their meal, Marty came back over with a slice of apple pie for them both. He sat down with them and talked more about his days with Erwin as a young man.

            Rain listened like a child. It was a side of her dad she didn’t know existed and she wanted to know everything.

            “He ended up breaking a dozen plates by spinning them on top of the broom like that. I’m telling ya, if I could have turned him over my lap and tanned his backside I would have!” Marty said. “You should have seen him that day! He was showing off so hard for that group of girls it was pathetic! He really liked the blonde one! And she was a looker! Her breasts were the size of watermelons!”

            Erwin cleared his throat. “All right. That’s enough of that.”

            “I would have love to seen that,” Rain said. She glanced at her dad. With his arms crossed over his chest and his thick eyebrows pulled together, she had a hard time picturing him as a flirting show off. “I can’t picture him showing off for girls.”

            “I hope this young whippersnapper is treating you well,” Marty said, jerking his thumb towards a frowning Erwin.

            “He is.” Rain nodded. “He’s taught me a lot since he took me in.”

            “I’m pleased to hear that.” Marty glared at Erwin. “Even though I’m just hearing about it now.”

            “I’m sorry,” Erwin said. “Life gets busy.”

            “You still could have stopped by on one of your days off,” Marty said. “Or do you no longer get those in that Corps of yours?”  
            Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of course they do. I just didn’t have time to bring her here.”

            Rain couldn’t help but giggle. Never had she seen someone get her dad this fluster before.

            “Well, it’s be nice seen you, but we should be going,” Erwin said.

            “Running off again, eh?” Marty squinted at him.

            “Not at all,” Erwin said. “We are on a date after all.”

            “Of course, of course,” Marty said. “I won’t keep you any longer. But do come by and see me before another twenty years passes by.”

            “It hasn’t been twenty years.” Erwin frowned.

            “Almost,” Marty said, holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you, young lady.”

            “You too, sir,” Rain said, shaking his hand.

            “Be sure to make him come by some time.” Marty jerked his finger to Erwin.

            “Oh, I will. Or I might just come by myself,” Rain said with a snicker. “I want to hear more about my dad as a younger man.”

            “Let’s go, Rain,” Erwin ordered.

            Rain shared a laugh with Marty before following after her dad. She stretched out in the warm sunlight. “That was a lot more fun than I though it was going to be.”

            “Maybe for you,” Erwin said.

            “What now? Are we heading back to the headquarters?” Rain asked.

            “Not yet,” Erwin said. “I thought we could walk around for a bit. We’ll meet driver and carriage back here in a few hours.”

            “Sure.” Rain nodded. They walked away from the carriage. “Anything special you want to do?”  
            “Just spend more time with you,” Erwin said.

            “Great!” Rain linked her arm through her dad’s. Strolling along with his, she eyed the shops and people as they went. They all seemed so content. It was almost like the outside world, the titans, didn’t even exist. It was perfect. Soon the sound of music floated to them. “Hey, there’s band over there.”

            “Let’s check it out,” Erwin said. He guided her through the crowd of people until they came upon a fountain. There a small group of people was playing a violin, drums, and a few string instruments. The beat was upbeat and happy, letting people dance around the fountain. “Would you like to dance?”

            “You know how to dance?” Rain looked up at him.

            Taking her hand, he chuckled and pulled her out from the crowd a bit. “You don’t know everything about me, my little one.”

            “I’m beginning to think I don’t know anything about you,” Rain said as her dad put her left hand on his shoulder. She dropped her eyes down to the ground when he started guiding her around. With a squeak she did her best to not step on his feet.

            “Don’t look down. Look at me,” Erwin said. “Follow my lead. You know I won’t let you down.”

            “I know.” Rain lifted her eyes back to his. “I’m just not use to moving like this. It feels weird.”

            “Dancing can be difficult,” Erwin said.

            “It’s useless,” Rain said.

            “I wouldn’t say that,” Erwin said.

            “Then why haven’t you taught me-” She winced upon stepping on his foot. “Sorry.”

            “Just relax,” Erwin coached. “Step forward, step to your right. That’s it. I guess it is a bit useless in our line of work. But it can be a fun recreational thing.”

            “Maybe.” She stepped on his toes again. “Sorry. If I knew how to do it.”

            “You could learn if you want,” Erwin said. “I’m not the best dance teacher, but there are others in the Corps who could teach you.”

            “No,” Rain said.

            “Rain, I know you have to be careful, but that doesn’t mean you have to isolate yourself from everyone,” Erwin said.

            “I don’t mind,” Rain said. When he gave her a skeptical look she quickly added, “Not really. Besides they don’t like me anyway.”

            “They don’t know you,” Erwin said.

            “I’m fine as I am,” Rain said. “I have you, Mike, Hange, and my friends. Besides you know it would be better to make friends until after we figure out what all I can do. I don’t want to hurt anyone with it.”

            “Understood,” Erwin said.

            “I’m a bit surprised you said that,” Rain said. “You always want me to be careful.”

            “I guess I’m feeling a bit guilty that you don’t have many friends,” Erwin said. “And I’m feeling a bit sentimental having visit Marty.”

            “Well, I have a friend in him now,” Rain said. “And I can’t wait to go hear more stories about you.”

            “On second thought,” Erwin said, “I don’t want you making new friends at all.”

            Rain laughed. “Sure thing, daddy. Whatever you say.”

            A scream erupted from the festivities. The people all started talking at once. It was followed by a couple of gunshots. The crowds screamed and scattered when three men holding guns came running towards them.

            Rain took a closer look at the men and noticed they were all carrying brown bags in their gun free hands that held the familiar symbols of the banks around this area. “Dad! They robbed a bank!”

            “Right! Let’s go!” Erwin said.

            The two rushed forward. With their swift movements they caught the thieves off guard and easily knocked two of them out. Whipping around they zeroed in on the last guy. A young woman screamed out when the thief grabbed her. He held the gun to her head and said, “No body move! If you do this girl dies!”

            “Help me!” the woman cried.

            “Let her go!” Rain said.

            “Easy, Rain,” Erwin said to her. He then looked at the thief. “Calm down, son.”

            “I’m not your son!” the guy snapped. “I just want to get out of here!”

            “We can’t let you do that,” Erwin said. “Just give up. It’ll be a lot easier for you.”

            Rain glanced down at her dad’s hand when she caught a glimpse of him moving. The hand signals were clear. A circle with his index finger followed by a tap on his thumb. She was to slip around behind the man and knock him out. So she waited. Watching the thief she waited until his attention was completely on her dad before slipping away.

            “You don’t want to kill her,” Erwin said. “You’ve only stolen some money. If you let her go I can put in a good word for you on cooperating.”

            “I said, shut up!” the man said. “Do you want this girl to die?!”

            Rain slowly slipped away as her dad said, “Of course I don’t. I don’t want you to die either. But I will kill you if it’s necessary.”

            She kept her eyes on the thief, making sure he didn’t see her. Inch by inch she made her around him.

            “Shut up! Just shut up!”

            “Come on,” Erwin said. “Let her go.”

            Rain glanced around for a weapon. She found a rock bigger than her hand. Picking it up, hoping the rough edges didn’t cut her skin; she began to slip up behind the thief.

            “I told you to shut up!” The man pointed his gun at Erwin. “I’m not going to te-”

            Rain slammed the rock on the back of his head. The man went limp. The young woman screamed and ran off. She dropped the rock near the unconscious man. “Thanks a lot for ruining my date with my dad, you jerk.”

            “Good job, Rain,” Erwin said. Shouts of five military polices made him look over his shoulder. “The military police can handle it from here.”

            “Erwin Smith,” one of the military police said when he saw the men on the ground. “Did you stop them?”

            “My daughter and I did,” Erwin said. “Luckily, no one was harmed.”

            “Thanks for the assist,” he said, shaking Erwin’s hand. “We’ll take it from here.”

            Erwin nodded and turned to Rain. “Shall we?”

            “Sure. But I don’t think we’re going to top that,” Rain said with a laugh. Hooking her arm back into her dad’s the two headed off to find more to do on their date.


	15. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

            Rain hummed to herself. With her elbow on her desk and her chin in her palm, she closed her eyes as the warm breeze brushed over her skin. She visualized yesterday’s formation training with the Corps. For weeks they have studied her dad’s formation and finally put it into practice. It wasn’t anything special though. All they did was get into their assigned positions, her was in front with the Advanced Guard with her dad and Commander Shadis, then rode around in the fields while following the direction of the green flares. It was fairly simple. But then they were safe behind the walls. It didn’t matter here. The real test would be when they went on their expedition when they were under stress from titan attacks. Still it was nice to be outside. They’ve had beautiful weather for several weeks. And today was just as beautiful.

The outside world was beckoning her to leave the stuffy building. Standing up, she headed for the door to do just that. She only paused momentarily to glance at her ODM gear. She decided not to take it. This was her day off so she shouldn’t need it for any reason. All she was planning on doing was going for a walk. So she passed on by the gear on her way out.

            The headquarter halls were silent as she made her way downstairs. It was rare for the halls to be quiet. Usually some soldiers were wondering the halls laughing or talking about something. It was a nice change. She knew she wouldn’t have to deal with their looks and whispers this time. She enjoyed it all the way through the main door. The warm sun and chatter from the townspeople greeted her upon stepping outside. Stretching her hands up towards the sky, she stretched out her shoulders and back before getting started on her walk.

            Her eyes scanned over the crafts that had been set out by their creators. There were several colors of jewelry, afghans, quilts, and pottery. She passed on by them. While they were some of the loveliest items she has seen nothing was really in her taste. She looked down when something bumped against her foot. It was a small ball. A little boy with mud smudged on his face ran over and picked it up. He glanced up at her and gave her smile, revealing a missing tooth, before running off. She watched him join his friends before continuing her walk. With her eyes locked onto a booth she turned a corner and bumped into someone. “Sorry, I-”

            “Hey! Watch where you’re-You?!”

            Rain looked up to find herself starting into Isabel’s eyes. Dread settled into her stomach. She would have preferred to run into Levi. At least she could tolerate him a little bit more than this girl. “Sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

            “Well, next time watch where you’re going,” Isabel said.

            “I said I was sorry,” Rain said.

            “Whatever,” Isabel said.

            “I have no idea why I bother.” Rain shook her head while stepping around the girl. A few seconds later she noticed Isabel walking along side her. “What are you doing?”

            “Walking,” Isabel said. “What does it look like?”

            “Never mind,” Rain said.

            “If you think I’m following you, then don’t,” Isabel said. “Because I’m not.”

            “I didn’t even think of it,” Rain said.

            “Are you calling me a liar?!” Isabel asked.

            “Of course not.” Rain frowned at the girl. “I was just…never mind.” She turned down another street to get away from her.

            “Hey! Don’t walk away from me!” Isabel followed after her.

            “Now I know you’re following me,” Rain said.

            “So what? I asked you a question,” Isabel said.

            “And I answered it.” Sighing, Rain paused and looked at the girl. “Look, you don’t like me. I get it. So just stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours. Neither of us should have a problem with that, correct?”

            “The only problem I have with you is your relationship with my big brother,” Isabel said, crossing her arms over her chest.

            “I don’t have a relationship with him,” Rain said.

            “Yes, you do,” Isabel said. “I’ve seen you two together multiple times. And he’s always going to see you, too.”

            “Avoiding each other constantly isn’t possible,” Rain said. “We’re all in the same Corp after all. And he’s not always coming to see me.” She twitched at her own lie. Levi has come to see her of his own free will. “Sure he’s come across my path, but as I said we’re in the same Corp.”

            “That’s a lousy excuse,” Isabel said.

            “It’s not an…never mind.” Rain turned on her heels and walked away. “I don’t have time for this. We’re not friends. And that’s the truth.”

            “Didn’t you hear me a while ago? I said not to walk away from me! We’re not done talking!” Isabel said.

            “Lucky me,” Rain said.

            “Stop!” Isabel grabbed Rain’s arm and pulled her back.

            “Look, I’m really starting to get-” Rain looked passed Isabel. Down the alleyway she saw a small group of people setting a fire.

            “What’s that look for?” Isabel asked.

Anger flared up inside of Rain. Stepping around Isabel, she dashed down the alleyway. These guys had to be the ones who set the fire in the barn.

            “Now what? Where are you going?” Isabel called out.

            Rain didn’t stop. If these people were the ones who had set the barn on fire she was going to take them down. She ran up to the men. Opening her mouth, she planned on demanding what they were doing and if they set the barn on fire. A sudden bust of stars in her vision cut her off. Her vision blurred as her body became light and collided with something hard.

            “What did you do?!” Rain heard Isabel shout before darkness invaded her vision.

…

            “Maybe you shouldn’t have hit her so hard,” a voice said.

            “Who cares? She’s not dead, is she?” another asked.

            “No, but it’s been over two hours since you knocked her out,” the first voice said.

            Rain gritted her teeth. A sharp pain pounded in the back of her head, making the voices sound distant and strained.

            “What did you do to me?! Let me go!”

            Rain winced. Isabel’s voice pierced into her already throbbing head. “Isabel, please, don’t yell.”

            “I’ll yell all I want! This is your fault! You shouldn’t have run into the alleyway like that!” Isabel said.

            Rain sighed. Pressing her forehead to the wooden floor, she silently admitted the girl was right. She jumped in without thinking again. Shifting the rough edges of rope cut into her wrists. Rolling onto her side she found that her ankles had also been bound with rope. Panic started to rise in her chest. But her dad’s voice inside of her head quickly cut it off. Panicking wouldn’t do her or Isabel any good. She needed to gather information. Looking around she instantly noticed they were inside of a small house or cabin. And it was abandon. The dirt and dust gathered on the floors and windows made that evident, unless the four men inside with them were just really lousy housekeepers. She didn’t think that was the case here. There were only two other doors. One obviously led to the kitchen as she could clearly see the leg of a broken table. She assumed the other door led to a bedroom.

            Pulling her eyes over to the men, she guessed the two standing near the door were followers. Their body postures were tense and on guard. And their eyes kept darting from herself and Isabel then back out of the window. She looked out the window. All she could see was the sky and a few trees. She had to assume they weren’t in the city anymore. Most likely they had been taking somewhere outside of any town or city. She glanced at the other two she assumed were the ones arguing when she woke up. One was sitting in a chair near a fireplace while the other was standing near him. It gave her the impression they were at odds with each other and the one sitting down was probably the leader. She could possibly use that. So she pushed it to the side of her mind; saving it for later. “So who are you guys?”  
            “Don’t ignore me!” Isabel said.

            “What do you want?” Rain asked.

            The man in the chair smirked. He stood up, walked over to her, and then bent down.

            Rain eyed him carefully. He didn’t look all that much older than she was. In fact, none of them looked much older than she was. At the most, they had to be in their mid-twenties.

            “We’re the ones who’ve been setting the fires,” the man said.

            Rain growled. Jerking at her bindings the ropes bit more into her skin.

            The man laughed. “You make such a big deal over some stupid horses.”

            “Those horses aren’t stupid,” Rain hissed. “But you are for taking us like this.”

            “You think so?” The man listed his head. “Do you think I’m afraid of that daddy of yours? I tell you now that I am not.”

            “Who cares?! You’re still going to pay for this!” Isabel snapped. “Levi’s going to kill you for taking me! Why did you even take me?! I’m not a friend of _hers_!”

            “Will you just relax? You’re not going to get anywhere with them by yelling like that,” Rain said.

            “Says you! How would you even know that?!” Isabel demanded.

            “Just by their expressions,” Rain said. “If you keep annoying them they’re going to hurt us. Just shut up.”

            “Don’t you dare tell me to shut up!” Isabel said.

            “You’d do well to listen to her,” the man said. “You’re giving me a headache.” He grabbed Isabel’s jacket and pulled her up to his face. “And I get really cranky when I have a headache.” He released her; dropping her body back to the floor. “As for your question, we only took you because you saw us knock Rain out. We didn’t need you to go running back to tell dear daddy about what we have done. At least not yet.”

            “I wouldn’t have told him anything!” Isabel said.

            “Thanks a lot,” Rain said, glaring at Isabel. With a frustrated sigh, she turned her attention back to the man. “Why are you doing this? Why did you set those fires? You could have killed the horses.”

            “That was the whole point,” he said. “I want to stop the expeditions outside of the walls.”

            “Why?” Rain asked.

            “Because they do nothing but feed our families to those monsters,” he said. “We’re safe behind the walls. It should stay that way.”

            “You’re so stupid!” Isabel said before Rain could speak. “We’re humans! We’re not animals who should be trapped in a cage!”

            Rain glanced over at Isabel. She wholeheartedly agreed. At least they had that one thing in common.

            “We’re not trapped,” the guy said. “We’re _safe_.”

            “Safe?” Rain asked. “The titans have the ability now to break the walls. You call that safe?”  
            “It would have been if the stupid Survey Corps didn’t go out and kill them,” he said.

            Rain studied the man’s eyes. The deep hatred and pain was clear. “Who did you lose?”

            “Lose?” Isabel asked.

            “Both my father and older brother,” he said. “They were soldiers with foolish dreams of going beyond the walls. They died for nothing.” He closed his eyes and stood up. “But no more. I will not allow anyone else to die for nothing. Your dad is going to end this. Now.”

            “And why do you think that will happen?” Rain asked. “My dad doesn’t have the power to put an end to the missions.”

            “He does,” the man said. “And he will get them shut down now that I have you.”

            “You’re out of your mind if you think you can use me against him to shut down the expeditions,” Rain said.

            “What do you mean?” the other guy asked.

            “My dad won’t bow to your demands,” Rain said.

            “He will if he wants to see you alive again,” the first guy said. “I’ve already sent the ransom letter to him. You just watch. He’ll do as we command.” With that, the men stepped outside, leaving the girls alone.

            “Are you serious?” Isabel asked. “Tell me you’re joking. Your dad will come and he’ll bring the entire Survey Corps soldiers with him to get you back.”

            “I wasn’t lying,” Rain said. She started wiggling her arms, testing the ropes for vulnerable spots. “He won’t come.”

            “What?!” Isabel gasped.

            “Shh!” Rain hushed her. “Don’t yell anymore. We shouldn’t be in any life threatening danger right now. But if you keep annoying them I can’t guarantee your safety.”

            “What do you mean your dad’s not coming?!” Isabel asked in a quieter voice.

            “He’s trained me to get out of situations like this,” Rain said. “Most likely he’ll see this as a training session or a test to see how I do.”

            “You’ve got to be joking,” Isabel said.

            “I’m not,” Rain replied. “But don’t worry. I can get us out of here. These knots aren’t all that strong. I should be able to get free easily enough.”

            “And then what?” Isabel glanced over at the door. “We’ve only seen four people so far. And with how he said he set the letter to your dad it’s obvious they have more people in their group.”

            “They don’t,” Rain said. “They probably just paid some kid to deliver the letter.”

            “And how do you know that?” Isabel asked.

            “The police reported nothing but a couple of guys setting the fires,” Rain said. Her shoulders and arms ached and strained against her movements. She relaxed them for a few minutes.

            “But I thought they were only two,” Isabel said. “There are four guys here.”

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded. “And they’re all about the same size. It would be easy for them to switch out during each fire.”

            “I didn’t even notice that,” Isabel said. “Nor would I have even thought about looking for a detail like that. How did you even know to look?”  
            “My dad,” Rain said, going back to trying to escape. “He taught me a lot. Details were one of the main one. He’s always crazy about details.”

            “I’ve noticed.” Isabel snorted. “So can you escape?”  
            “Yeah.” Rain nodded. “It’s going to take me a little bit. Until then, we need to figure out how to take them down. Neither one of us has our ODM gear. So far all I’ve seen is a broken table in the kitchen.”

            “There’s not much for weapons around here,” Isabel said, looking around the room. “How long do you think they’ll stay outside?”  
            “Don’t have a clue,” Rain said. “They could be out there all day and night waiting for my dad to come.”

            “I hope we’re not out here that long,” Isabel said. “I’m going to get hungry.”

            “Don’t think about it,” Rain said. “If we’re lucky we won’t be more than an hour away from the headquarters.”

            “We better not be,” Isabel said.

…

            Erwin was sitting at his office desk when a knock came on his door. He looked up but before he could respond the door swung open.

            “Hello, Erwin!” Hange sang upon entering the room with a letter in her hand. She walked over to the desk and held out the letter, waving it a bit. “This letter has just been delivered to the headquarters! It’s addressed directly to you!” What lucky lady have you been courting?!”

            “No one.” Erwin took the letter from the woman. He looked at the unfamiliar handwriting as Hange remained standing there.

            “Oh? Come on,” she jibbed. “You can tell me. Is Rain getting a little sibling?”

            Erwin ignored her and opened the letter.

            _Erwin Smith,_

_We’re currently in possession of your daughter and another soldier of the Survey Corps. If you want them back alive, you will put a halt to the expedition missions beyond the walls and disband the Survey Corps. Failing to meet these demands will result in the dead of your daughter and her friend. We’ll let them go once you’ve done as we’ve demanded._

            “Rain’s been kidnapped.” Erwin hummed. Lowering the note to his deck he glanced up at his friend. Hange’s face was red from her boiling anger.

            “How dare they?!” Hange growled. She grabbed the letter from Erwin and read it. “I’m going to kill them then feed them to the titans!”

            “Calm down,” Erwin said.

            “I will not calm down! They took our precious baby! And they will pay! Let’s go get them!” Hange said crumpling the letter in anger.

            “There’s no need for that,” Erwin said. “Rain can handle herself.”

            “Don’t tell me you’re using this as another training session!” Hange slammed her hands down on Erwin’s desk. Leaning over she glared at him through her glasses. “Don’t you dare tell me you’re putting her life in that kind of danger! She’s been kidnapped!”

            “She’ll be in worse danger when facing the titans,” Erwin said.

            “Uh…uh…” Hange’s jaw bobbed.

            “She’ll be fine,” Erwin said. “She knows how to deal with this situation. I guarantee she’ll be back by tomorrow.”

…

            Farlan hustled down the hall. Peaking into the dinning hall, he scanned his eyes over the room. Not finding who he was looking for, he moved on. Again and again he poked his head into doorways that were open. Nowhere could he find her. So headed outside to see if Isabel was out with the horses. But he found she wasn’t there either. Making his way back to their quarters, he ran his fingers through his hair.

            Entering into the room he found Levi sitting on his bunk reading a book. “Levi, have you seen Isabel?”

            “No.” Levi flipped to the next page.

            “I’m worried,” Farlan said. “Isabel is never got for this long.”

            “When was the last time you saw her?” Levi said.

            “She went out for a walk just after lunch,” Farlan said.

            Levi closed his book and stood up. “I’m sure she’s fine.”

            “I hope you’re right,” Farlan said while watching Levi leave the room.

…

            Levi walked down the quiet hall. His mind spun with what Farlan had just told him. The young blonde man was right. It wasn’t normal for Isabel to be gone for so long. Something must have happened. But what? Did she make a new friend? Was she out with other soldiers of the Corps? Was she hurt?

            Looking up, Levi found himself at the stairs that would lead up to Erwin’s office. He climbed them; wondering why he had came here of all places. Coming upon Erwin’s office her found the door was open. Standing out of sight, he leaned back against the wall and listened to the conversation inside.

“Don’t tell me you’re using this as another training session!” Hange’s voice was mixed with a loud bang. Levi assumed she had hit the desk. “Don’t you dare tell me you’re putting her life in that kind of danger! She’s been kidnapped!”

            Levi’s eyebrows lifted. Who would want to kidnap Rain?

            “She’ll be in worse danger when facing the titans.” He heard Erwin say. “She’ll be fine. She knows how to deal with this situation. I guarantee she’ll be back by tomorrow.”

            Levi pushed off the wall and left the room. He wondered again who would capture Rain. And in the middle of the day no less. His body paused on the stairs. “Could it be the ones who were setting those fires? It’s possible that she found them. And it’s equally possible that Isabel was there.”

            Erwin and Hange’s voices floated over to him. “You know she’ll be fine. She’s been trained for this.”

            “I know. But we still shouldn’t take chances with her. We should go get her.”

Levi hurried down the stairs and ducked into a room. When the two passed the room he waited a few seconds more before slipping out and going back to Erwin’s room. There on the desk was a note. He picked it up and read it. Heaviness settled into his stomach. The note didn’t say anything about where Rain would be. Putting the note back down, he left the room and ended up outside. He scanned his eyes around the city, wondering where they could possibly be. Keeping Rain in the city wouldn’t be a good thing. They would have to take her somewhere less populated. And there was a lot of territory for that. He had no choice but to wait.

…

            “Well? Have you figured out a way to get us out of here? Are you even untied yet?” Isabel asked.

            Rain mentally groaned. Isabel was just as annoying when talking normally than she was when she screamed. “I’m almost free. We’re just going to have to separate the guys and take them out. Can you handle two of them on your own?”

            “Don’t insult me,” Isabel said. “Of course I can.”

            “Fine,” Rain said. “Once we’re free you go into that room over there. I’ll go into the kitchen. If we’re lucky they’ll split up to look for us instead of looking together. If you find something to use as a weapon then use it.”

            “I’m not stupid,” Isabel said.

            “Just get ready. I’m almost free.” Rain twisted her wrists. The rope slacked against her. She pulled her hands out from it then untied her ankles before untying Isabel. “Go!”

            The girls jumped up. They rushed towards their assigned rooms while trying not to make a lot of noise. Rain exhaled when she made it into the kitchen. She looked around. All of the cupboards were bare and their doors either broken or just plan missing. Her eyes landed on the broken table. Walking over to it she grabbed the broken leg. It snapped in anger when she pulled it off. She then walked back over to the door, pressed her back against the wall, and waited for the men to come back inside. Five minutes later the front door opened.

            “What the heck?! Where’d they go?! Fine them!”

            Rain exhaled to slow her breathing. Shadows danced across the floor before two of them came her way. Her plan worked. Just as they walked into the kitchen, she swung her weapon at the second guy, knocking him down. But in the process the leg broke with a violent snap.

            “You’re going to pay for that!” The first man lunged at her.

            Rain sidestepped him, tripped him, and then dropped her elbow down on his neck. The man groaned and hit the floor. She jumped out of the kitchen. “Isabel?!”

            “I’m fine.” Isabel walked over of the bedroom rubbing her hand. “Told you I could do it.”

            “Let’s tie them up,” Rain said. “The military police can come pick them up later.”

            Isabel nodded. Grabbing her binds off the ground she walked back into the bedroom.

            Rain grabbed her own binds and headed back to the kitchen. Just as she was walking back out of the kitchen one of them woke up.

            “Hey! Let us go!”

            “Like you let us go?” Rain looked over her shoulder. “Not happening. The military police will come by at sometime to pick you up. Or if you get lucky your friends will come save you.”

            “What?! No they won’t! They’re supposed to stay in the town and listen for Smith’s dismantling of the Survey Corps!”

            “Then military police it is,” Rain said. She walked away, not giving the man another moment of her time.

            “Can we get out of here now?” Isabel asked.

            Rain nodded. The two girls stepped outside.

Rain scanned her eyes around their surroundings. No horses in sight. There were only fields and trees. “Just great.”

            “I can’t believe they drug us all the way out here,” Isabel said. “And where are their horses? No way they walked all the way out here. It’s too far.”

            “It’s obvious that someone brought them out here,” Rain said walking over to the tree near the cabin. Her circled it until she found what she was looking for, moss. “There are more people in their group than what was inside the cabin. They were angry enough to admit they had more friends when I said they’d come and get them. Besides, their other friends aren’t coming back for them until my dad disbands the Corp.”

            “You’ve got to be kidding!” Isabel said.

            “Is that all you can do? Whine?” Rain asked. She stepped away from the tree and headed southeast.

            “I’m not whining!” Isabel snapped.

            “Whatever,” Rain mumbled. Not giving the girl a chance to reply, she walked forward.

            “Where are you going?!” Isabel demanded.

            “Home,” Rain replied.

            “Why?” Isabel rushed to catch up to her. “Why not just wait until your dad comes to get us?”

            “He’s not coming,” Rain replied. “I already told you that.”

            “What do you mean?!” Isabel asked.

            “Dad knows I can escape easily enough from them. He’s just using this as a training session for me,” Rain said with a frustrated sigh.

            “Is that all you do? Train?” Isabel said. “I get tired just thinking about how much you train.” She looked around their surroundings. “How do you even know which way to go?”

            “Didn’t you learn how to do that yet?” Rain cocked her head. “I figured with the lives you have led you’d know how handle direction when lost.”

            “We did that easily underground,” Isabel said. “But I’m not familiar with how to do that up here.”

            “Moss grows on the north side of trees,” Rain said. “We can use that as a compass since we can’t see the stars. I’ve ridden these fields ever since I was a kid. The headquarters will be southeast of here.”

            “I guess your dad did train you well,” Isabel said.

            Rain didn’t replay. She had no idea what she should say. So awkward silence feel between the two girls as they continued to walk together.

            “Look,” Isabel said a few minutes later. “About what I said about not telling your dad…I wasn’t serious. I would have told him. I was just angry.”

            Rain paused. Her eyes locked onto Isabel as the girl took a few steps ahead of her before turning around. “You mean that?”

            “Yeah.” Isabel nodded.

            Rain stared at her companion. She had no idea what to think or even say to her now. “Um, thanks.”

            “And, okay, I’ll admit it,” Isabel said. “You’re not that bad of a person.”

            “Uh.” Rain blinked. She wasn’t expecting the girl to say anything like that. She didn’t really expect anyone to say that. “Um, thanks, again?”

            “But don’t think that makes us friends!” Isabel spun around. “We’re not.”

            “I know, I know,” Rain said. “You still don’t like me.”

            “Just stay away from Big Bro and we won’t have a problem,” Isabel said.

            “Don’t start that again,” Rain groaned.

            “I’m kidding.” Isabel smiled. “Big Bro can do what he wants. And if he’s showing an interest in you then there’s nothing I can do about that.”

            “So…how long have you known Levi?” Rain asked joining Isabel’s side.

            Isabel hummed. “Since I was a kid. Been with him for a few years now.”

            “And you’ve lived in the underground city your whole life?”

            “I have. I was born there.”

            “That must have been terrible.”

            “It was.” Isabel looked up at the sky. “But it doesn’t matter. That place wasn’t really our home. So we’re not missing it at all.”

            “I can relate,” Rain said.

            “What do you mean?” Isabel looked at her.

            “I know I had a home before my dad found me,” Rain said. “But I have no idea where it is. So I can’t miss it.”

            “It must be terrible not remembering where you came from,” Isabel said.

            “It does get a bit lonely at times,” Rain admitted. “Everyone else knows where they come from. I’ll most likely never know that.”

            “Who cares?” Isabel put her hands behind her head. “You have a home now, right? Just leave it at that. You’ll only drive yourself crazy looking for answers. You don’t even have a clue to start with.”

            “Maybe,” Rain said despite knowing she did have a clue. She just didn’t know what it meant. Her hand reached up and touched one of her buns. If only she could remember _something_ before Erwin found her. Surely that would give her a direction to look in. Or maybe it was best she didn’t know. Isabel was right. She had a home and a family now. She didn’t want to leave that. Not even if she did have another home and parents somewhere. But the thought refused to leave her. It was always in the back of her mind.

            “I’m so tired!” Isabel whined three hours later. “We’re not getting any closer to the headquarters!”

            “We are,” Rain said despite her own aching legs telling her to stop walking. “I guess we can take a break.”

            “Great!” Isabel dropped onto her back.

            “But only for a few minutes,” Rain said. “We need to keep going.”

            “How can you keep going? My legs feel like they’re on fire,” Isabel said. “You have some crazy stamina.”

            “I guess I do.” Rain smiled. She laid on her back, too. Staring up at the night sky, she started to itch for a flight. If only she could fly, she would have been back at the headquarters by now. But that wasn’t going to happen with Isabel around. She had no choice but to walk at Isabel’s pace. The thought of having her dad increase the soldiers training for stamina crossed her mind.

            “What are you thinking about?” Isabel asked.

            “Nothing much,” Rain said. “What about you?”

            “Food,” Isabel said.

            Rain laughed.

            “It’s not funny! I’m starving! I haven’t eaten anything since lunch!” Isabel said.

            “Once we get back we’ll head right to the dinning hall,” Rain said.

            “It’ll be closed by then,” Isabel said. “We’re not going to be able to eat until tomorrow.”

            “We can cook ourselves,” Rain said.

            “You cook?” Isabel turned her eyes to Rain.

            “Not really,” Rain said. “I don’t have time for that.”

            “Looks like I’ll be the one cooking then,” Isabel said.

            “You any good?” Rain looked at her companion.

            “A bit,” Isabel said. “I’m not the best but I can get the job done. It was either learn to cook or starve down in the underground. Unless you could steal your food.”

            “I’ve stolen food before,” Rain said.

            “You?! Little Miss Perfect?!”

            “I’m not perfect,” Rain said. “And it wasn’t for me. I took the food to some friends of mine. They really needed it.”

            “I see,” Isabel said. “I didn’t think you had any friends outside of three you’re always with.”

            “I met them by chance,” Rain said. “I don’t get to see them often, but I go when I can.”

            “Must be nice to spend time with people your own age,” Isabel said.

            “It is,” Rain said. “And I can talk to them about stuff that I can’t talk about with my dad, Hange, or Mike.”

            “I can see that,” Isabel said.

            “Well, we better get going,” Rain said standing up.

            “Already?! We just sat down!” Isabel said.

            “We’ve been resting for fifteen minutes,” Rain said. She waited patiently for the girl to pull herself to her feet. She then took the lead and they continued on their journey back to their home.

            Two hours later, the girls finally wandered into the town. The streets were dark and empty of people. Only a few cats were roaming around trying to catch mice and rats. The girls passed on by them. Their bodies tired from their walked yet they managed to get inside of the headquarters and into the dinning hall.

            “I’m so exhausted!” Isabel plopped down in a chair, scattering fruits, and two loaves of bread in front of her.

            “I complete agree,” Rain said, slumping down in her chair with two cups of water for them.

            “Hope you don’t mind fruit and bread,” Isabel said. “I really don’t feel like cooking this late.”    

            “This is just fine,” Rain said. She grabbed one of the loaves of bread and took a bite before pealing herself an orange.

            “So good!” Isabel exclaimed after sinking her teeth into an apple. “Best meal I ever had!”

            Rain nodded. Soon they had half the bread and all but two pieces of fruit gone. “I’m ready for bed.”

            “Me too.” Isabel crossed her arms over the table and laid down on them. “I’m going to bed now.”

            Rain blinked slowly. Isabel’s body was becoming a massive blur in her eyes. She knew she should head up to her room and sleep, but her body refused to move. So she mimicked Isabel’s posture and laid down on the table. She’d give her report to her dad in the morning.


	16. Changes

Changes

            _Shadow figures danced around the small dirt and grassless area. They threw out their arms and legs at each other. Some spun then jumped and kicked out their foot. They dropped back down and threw out their foot again. Rain blinked in confusion before she started walking through the dancing figures. Something about what they were doing was familiar yet wrong. She couldn’t recall a single dance move that had dancing partners kick and punch at each other like that. It was like they were actually fighting rather than dancing. But why would they be doing that?_

_“What do you think you’re doing?!” a voice demanded._

_Fear gripped Rain’s chest. She turned around to the voice and looked up. It was at that moment she realized she wasn’t herself. Looking back down she found her body was smaller. Holding up her hands, she found she was a child again. “What’s going on?”_

_“I asked you a question!” the voice hissed._

_Rain looked up. Something was blocking her vision from the person’s face standing in front of her. But the size of his body and lack of curves, made her guess he was a man. But she wasn’t sure since his voice didn’t sound like a man or a woman’s. She shrunk down from him. “I’m…I’m sorry. I wasn’t-”_

_“Shut up!” The person lifted their hand and slapped her across the cheek._

_Rain’s body sailed through the air and collided with the hard ground. She whimpered. Picking herself up, she cupped her and cried._

_“Stop whining, you little brat,” the person said. “Back on your feet.”_

_Rain sniffled. Pushing herself to her feet, she turned her body to the person but kept her eyes on the ground._

_“Now you listen up,” the person started talking again but with each word their voice faded away until she couldn’t hear them anymore. “We have ver hi ep….”_

_“What?” Rain asked. The person waved their hand at her, expecting her to do something. But what she didn’t know. All she could tell was they were expecting her to complete an order of some kind. Without hearing it she was left confused. The person grew angry and slapped her again. Once more she landed on the ground with a throbbing cheek. Hot tears streaked down her face. She curled into herself when the person leaned over and yelled at her. She still couldn’t hear them though. All she knew was they were upset with her. “Stop it! I did nothing wrong! Daddy!”_

            Rain shot up and bed with a gasp. A few seconds of rapid breath faded away to normal breathing. She looked around her room. Her eyes landed on her window. The sun wasn’t up yet. With a deep breath she exhaled and fell back on her pillow. “Crazy, stupid dream.”

            She rubbed her hands over her face. “What the heck was that about? I’ve never had a dream like that before.”

            Rain let her hands fall back to her bed. Her eyes stared up at her ceiling. Noticing the memories of her dream was fading away, she closed her eyes and tried to recall as much as she could. But all she could remember was someone was very upset with her.

…

            “Now open up,” Hange sang.

            Rain opened her mouth as wide as she could. She tapped her fingertips on her bare thighs while waited for Hange to inspect her mouth and throat. Her eyes scanned around Hange’s workroom. Like always there were papers and scrolls scattered all over the place. Seeing this room like this always made her wonder how Hange ever managed to find anything or got any work done. The only place that was always neat was the drawer where Hange kept her health files. And that drawer was always locked for obvious reasons.

            “Good, good.” Hange pulled away from her and scribbled notes in her notebook. “Has anything unusual popped up?”

            “Nothing more than that dream I told you about this morning,” Rain said.

            “And you haven’t been sick anymore,” Hange said as she kept writing. “That’s very good. I hate it when you get sick.”

            “You’re not the only one,” Rain said.

            “Let’s get your weight and height,” Hange said.

            “I doubt they’ve changed.” Rain slid of the exam table.

            “On the scales, Miss Smarty Pants,” Hange ordered.

            Rain snickered. She walked over to the scales and stepped up on it to patiently wait for the older woman to check her weight and height.

            “Oh, look at that. You’re correct,” Hange said before scribbling down the results. “You might be done growing.”

            “In other words I’m doomed to be a shorty,” Rain said, stepping off the scale.

            “But you’re a short cutie,” Hange said. “Undo your hair. I want to check your horns.”

            Rain reached up and untied her buns. She rubbed the tightness out of her scalp before raking her fingers through her messy hair.

            “All right let’s see what we have going on here,” Hange said.

            Rain shivered when Hange’s cold fingers started parting her hair.

            “They don’t look like they’ve grown any more either,” Hange said. “The scalp around them looks good. Has there been any itching, burning, or flaking?”

            “No, nothing’s happened to them,” Rain said. “Everything’s been normal. Or as normal as I can be.”

            “I see,” Hange said. “The runes on them don’t seem to have change either. I wish I knew what they meant.”

            “I think we all do,” Rain said. “Is there anything else you want me to do?”  
            “No, I think that’s everything,” Hange said, scribbling more notes down in her book. “You can leave now if you want. Unless there’s something you want to check out or talk about?”

            “No, I’m fine,” Rain said, twisting her hair back into place.

            “Oh?” Hange looked up at her. “What about mentally?”  
            “Mentally?” Rain paused and looked at the woman who was like her big sister. Her heart slammed against her chest. Did Hange know something about her times with Levi?”

            “I mean with everything that’s been happening,” Hange said. “The expedition is next week. And you were recently kidnapped.”

            “Oh, that,” Rain said. She continued with her hair while she thought about recent events and events that were coming up. “No, I don’t think so. The kidnapping wasn’t all that bad. I knew what I should do in that situation. And Isabel doesn’t seem to hate me as much anymore. So that’s a good thing.”

            “Does that mean you’re becoming friends with her?” Hange asked.

            “No, not really,” Rain said. “You don’t have to worry about that. I don’t think I’ll ever actually be friends with them. Maybe a little, but not much.”

            “Well, other than them wanting to kill your dad, I don’t see why not,” Hange said.

            “You want me to be friends with them?” Rain lifted an eyebrow.

            “If you want,” Hange said.

            “Yeah,” Rain said. “Dad would love that.”

            “He won’t have a choice if you really like Levi like I think you do,” Hange said.

            “What?!” Rain body and heart jumped. Her hand skimmed across the tip of her horn. Dropping her hair she checked her hand. The skin wasn’t broken. There was only a small white trail of ruffled skin where she hit the tip of her horn.

            “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how often you two are looking at each other,” Hange said with a wink. “And your cheeks are red.”

            “Please.” Rain picked up her hair again and started winding it around her horn. “He’s trying to kill my dad and he’s curious about me. It’s nothing else.”

            “Are you sure?” Hange leaned closer to Rain.

            “Yes, I’m sure, Hange,” Rain said.

            Hange hummed before slowly pulling away from Rain. “If you say so.”

            Rain exhaled. Her heart started to slow down as she finally got her hair twisted around her horns. She then grabbed her clothes and pulled them back on. “Is that all you need?”  
            “Yes, yes,” Hange said. “You’re free to leave.”

            “Thank you,” Rain said. “I’ll see you later.”

            “Have fun,” Hange called just as Rain exited the room.

            Rain pulled the door closed behind her. She dashed down the hall, skirting around some soldiers as she went. Freedom rushed over her. Sometimes she believed Hange was far too thorough in her annual checkups. But they were mandatory, not only for the Survey Corps but also because of her dad and her abnormalities.

            Rounding a corner, she came within a half an inch of colliding with Commander Shadis. She jerked to a stop. “Ack!”

            “What’s your hurry?” Commander Shadis asked.

            “Escaping from Hange while I have the chance,” Rain said.

            “Another check up?” Commander Shadis asked.

            “Yup.” Rain nodded.

            “They sure like to keep you healthy,” Commander Shadis said.

            “That’s my dad for you,” Rain said with a shrug. “You know how obsesses with details he is.”

            “So true.” The commander nodded. “Well, I won’t keep you any longer. Just slow down before you send someone to the hospital.”

            “Yes, sir,” Rain said.

            “Carry on then.” The commander stepped around her and continued on down the hall.

            Rain watched him go before continuing on herself. Taking the commander’s orders, she slowed down her pace but only a little bit. She wanted to get outside. With the door finally in sight, she sprinted the last few yards to it and bolted outside. The warm sun instantly greeted her with a fresh gust of wind. “Feels so nice!”

            “Hey, Rain!” Isabel said.

            “Huh?” Rain looked down to see Isabel with Levi and Farlan standing just in front of the headquarters. She gave them an awkward waved and headed down the stairs.

            “You two seem to be getting a long rather well,” Farlan said.

            “Well, I have to admit that we did bond a little bit from getting kidnapped,” Isabel said. “But we’re not friends or anything. Right, Rain?”

            “Right,” Rain agreed. Her eyes locked with Levi. “Uh, hey.”

            “Rain.” Levi nodded.

            “So what were you running from?” Isabel asked.

            “Hange,” Rain said. “I just got done with another check up.”

            “Another?” Farlan asked. “It’s not time for our check ups.”          

            “For the soldiers maybe,” Rain said. “But my dad likes to keep a close eye on my health.” She shrugged. “He worries. I guess.”

            Awkward silence fell between them. Rain rocked back and forth on her boots before a moment before deciding to say her goodbyes and leave. But before she could open her mouth, Lena’s voice called out to them. She said, “Hey! I’ve been looking for you guys!”

            The small group turned to the woman.

            “What’s up, Lena?” Isabel asked.

            “I’m finally having a little get together at my house,” Lena said. “I’ve already invited a few of the others and I wanted to invite you all, too.”

            “That’s great!” Isabel said.

            “We haven’t had a home cooked meal in forever,” Farlan said.

            “You’re going to love it,” Lena said. “I’m making a lot of my favorites.”

            “And your parents don’t care?” Isabel asked.

            “Not at all,” Lena said. “They’ve been planning for this for weeks.”

            Rain took a step back from them. Feeling like the odd one out, she turned and headed off for the barn.

            “Rain, where are you going?” Lena asked.

            “I’m going to check on Flame,” Rain said.

            “Oh, okay,” Lena said. “But you are coming to my party, aren’t you?”

            “What? Why would I?” Rain asked, confused.

            “Because I’m inviting you,” Lena said.

            Rain blinked.

            “I know you’re not use to being around others, but I do want you to come,” Lena said.

            “Sorry.” Rain turned away from them. “I can’t.”

            “Oh,” Lena said. “Okay. But if you change your mind you’re free to come over. My parent’s house is-”

            “No, thank you,” Rain said. Without giving Lena another chance to speak, she bolted away from them. Rounding the building she ran across the yard and into the barn. A couple horses looked up at her and whiney, begging for her to pet them. But she didn’t. Her mind spun like a tornado. Lena’s word became a jumbled up mess inside of her head. She passed the horses. Reaching Flame’s stall she opened the door and stepped inside. Her hands went to Flame’s neck when the horse walked over to her. Pressing her forehead to Flame’s she sighed.

            “You’re good at running away.”

            Rain jumped.

            “And don’t tell me I snuck up on you,” Levi said.

            “Just go away,” Rain said. “I don’t want to speak with you.”

            “You don’t want to speak to me or you don’t want to talk about Lena’s invitation?” Levi asked.

            Rain gritted her teeth. The challenge in his tone was obvious. “I’m not going.”

            “You have no reason not to go,” Levi said.

            “Everyone hating me isn’t a reason?” Rain whipped around and glared at him.

            “Everyone does not hate you,” Levi said. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

            Rain’s heart raced. Heat flared up on her cheeks, causing her to turn away from him. “You’re not…”

            “Not what?” Levi asked.

            “Nothing. Just go away,” Rain said. She stiffened when his footsteps came closer to her. The heat from his body radiated onto hers. Glancing at her wrist she could see her pulse pounding against her skin. She wondered why he had to have this affect on her.

            “Turn around,” Levi ordered.

            Rain swallowed. Everything in her mind was telling her not to turn around. But her body didn’t listen to her. It listened to him. She turned around and brought her eyes right to his.

            “You’re going to that gathering,” Levi said.

            Rain licked her lips. Her voice vanished.

            “I’ll make sure no one bothers you,” Levi said. His eyes dropped down to her lips before going back to her eyes.

            “I don’t need your protection,” Rain said.

            “You got it anyway,” Levi replied.

            “Why are you doing this?” Rain asked. She waited for him to answer. The pounding in her chest moved up to her head. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked that. What if he said something she didn’t want to hear? Or worse. What if he said something she wanted to hear?

            Levi blinked. His eyebrows rose on his forehead but he didn’t answer her. He just turned and walked out of the stall.

            Rain exhaled, unaware that she was holding her breath. Her head became light. Stumbling backwards, she braced herself against Flame. “What have I gotten myself into?”

            Flame whinnied. Swishing her tail to hit Rain on her arm.

            “Sorry.” Rain turned to her horse and stroked her. “I didn’t mean to ignore you. How about a good brushing?”

            Flame bobbed her head.

            “All right, all right.” Rain stepped out of the stall. “I’ll get the brush.”

            After getting a brush and a comb from the tack room, Rain went back to Flame’s stall and started brushing the horse out while shoving the comb in her pocket. Her strokes mesmerized both herself and her horse. So much so she didn’t notice time had slipped away from her and her dad was currently watching her from the door.

            “Having fun?” Erwin asked.

            “Don’t I always?” Rain smiled.

            A beat passed between them before Erwin said, “Lena spoke with me a few hours ago.”

            Rain paused her brushing. “Oh?”

            “She told me she invited you to a gathering tomorrow at her parents house,” Erwin said.

            “She did,” Rain admitted.

            “She gave me her address to give to you,” Erwin said.

            “I’m not going,” Rain said.

            “Why?” Erwin asked.

            “You know why, Dad,” Rain said.

            “I think you’re missing out on a good opportunity,” Erwin said.

            “Says the one who’s been keeping me hidden from society,” Rain said.

            “Only your differences,” Erwin said. “I never meant to have you become so isolated from everyone.”

            “That wasn’t exactly your choice,” Rain said.

            “No,” Erwin replied. “It was yours.”

            “And it’s the right choice,” Rain said. “I could hurt a lot of people with my…powers. Besides, Levi and his friends are going to be there.”

            “I think you should go,” Erwin said.

            Rain turned to him. “You’re joking.”

            “I’m not,” Erwin said. “I think it’ll be a good change for you. Lena is a nice young woman. You should take this opportunity to make a new friend.”

            Rain snorted. “Friend? You tell things to friends. I can’t tell anyone anything.”

            Erwin sighed. “I still want you to consider going.”

            “I already have,” Rain said. “And the answer is no.”

            “I could order you to go,” Erwin said.

            Rain gnawed on her lip in thought. “But you won’t.”

            “No. I won’t,” Erwin said. He walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. “But I do want you to reconsider.”

            “My decision will still be the same,” Rain mumbled to herself as he walked off. Pulling the comb out of her pocket, she started removing any tangles from Flame’s mane. She growled when her mind started to think about what going tomorrow would be like. She wondered if anyone else would show up if they knew she was there. Did Lena tell anyone that she was invited? What would Levi be doing there? Would he be talking to others? She couldn’t see him doing that. He wasn’t the most sociable person in the world.

            She shook her head. “No! Don’t think about him! Who cares about him?! I’m not going and that’s final!”

            Rain nodded, confirming her decision. “That’s settled. No more thinking about it. Tomorrow will come and go like any other day.”

…

            Rain flipped to the next page of her book. Content with just herself and the words, she barely registered two knocks on the door. She looked up to it just as whoever it was knocked again. Placing her book down on the couch, she stood up and stretched her back out. “Okay, okay. I’m coming.” She opened the door to find Levi standing there. “Levi? What are you doing here?”

            “You’re late,” Levi said.

            “Uh.” Rain looked around as if the answer would appear to her before settling her gaze on Levi. “Late for what?”

            “Lena’s party,” Levi said.

            “I already told you, multiple times, that I’m not going,” Rain said. She attempted to close the door but Levi placed his hand on it, stopping her. She tried to force it closed. It wouldn’t budge. “What the…will you let go already?! I’m not going to that stupid party!”

            “Yes.” Levi shoved the door open and out of her hands. He then grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. “You are.”

            “Ah! Levi!” Blood rushed to her cheeks from embarrassment and from being upside down. “What are you doing?! Put me down at once!”

            “I don’t take orders from you,” Levi said. Closing the door, he headed for the stairs.

            “This is so embarrassing!” Rain said. Her eyes bounced to his backside. His very nice, very sculpted…she violently shook her head and mentally scolded herself. There was no way she was going to let herself think like _that_ no matter what position she was in. Levi wasn’t her friend. And right now he was making himself her number one enemy. Grabbing his belt, she pushed herself up. “I’m warning you! Let me go this instant!”

            “Not going to happen,” Levi said. “If you want to try and get free, then you’re free to try.”

            “Fine! I will!” Rain snapped. She glanced around, trying to analyze her situation and a way out of it. Her eyes spotted a door handle. She snapped out her hand and grabbed it. But he easily pulled her away from it. A dangerous growl erupted from her throat. She kicked her feet in an attempt to nail him in the face.

            “That’s not going to work,” Levi said, easily tilting his head out of the path of her boots. Her short legs didn’t help anything either.

            “So help me when I get free from you!” Rain said through gritted teeth. Her arms gave out on her and she hung back down.

            “What’s wrong? Didn’t your _dad_ teach you how to escape?” Levi asked. “You’re being kidnapped _again_.”

            Rain fumed. She could easily hear the slight hint of taunting in his voice. She hated how Levi was right. She was being kidnapped again. And there was nothing she could do to get out of it. She pushed up on his belt again and twisted her body. It did no good. Levi’s hold on her was far too strong. She didn’t have enough leverage to escape. “Geez! What are you made of?! Iron?!”

            Levi’s reply was only silence. It made her growl again in anger.

            “Just wait until I get out of this hold,” Rain said. She looked around again for anything to help her. But all she saw were confused and curious looks from other soldiers. They had made it down to the main level without her realizing it. Her cheeks burned like molten lava. In a temporary surrender, she lowered herself back down and tried not to look at Levi’s attractive buttocks.

            More whispers greeted them when Levi walked outside where the whole world could see them.

            “What’s going on?”

            “Why is he carrying her like that?”

            “Think her dad knows?”

            “I’m sure he does. It’s probably some kind of training for her.”

            “It looks weird. What type of training do you think it is?”

            “This is so embarrassing,” Rain said to herself. She then felt Levi lift his leg up. The smell of a horse and leather found its way to her nose, puzzling her. “Are we getting on a horse?”  
            “Yes,” Levi said, pulling himself up onto the horse without dropping or loosening his hold on his prey.

            “How can you possible do that?!” Rain asked, now upon the horse. She found it very odd looking down at the ground from this angle. It wasn’t something she was use to. The ground swayed in her vision from being upside down and higher off the ground.

            Levi moved her from his shoulder to sit in front of him on the saddle. He met her gaze with a stern looked while scooting as close to her as he possible could to keep her pinned in place. “Behave or I’ll put you back on my shoulder.”

            “I’m not going to!” Rain said. She struggled against him. Her reward was his arm locking around her waist. He pinned her to his stomach. Her stomach flittered like she swallowed a hurricane of butterflies. “Let go!”

            “Not going to happen.” Levi tapped his boots against his horse’s side. The black stallion head off on the command.

            “You are going to pay for this!” Rain growled through her teeth. “So help me I’m going to murder you in your sleep!”

            “You won’t even try,” Levi said. “You care too much about me.”

            Heat rushed to her face. She whipped around. How did he know? She wasn’t even sure of how much she cared about him. No way now she was going to look at him any longer. Instead she was going to plot out his execution until she could get free to carry it out. Unfortunately nothing came to her and she was stuck sitting in front of him in what she believed was the most uncomfortable position in the world. The saddle horn dug into her thigh. “Can I at least sit behind you?”

            “No,” Levi said. “I’m not letting you in a position where I can’t control you.”

            “I’m not your dog! I don’t need to be controlled!” Rain snapped.

            “Right now, you are my dog,” Levi said. “And you will obey me.”

            “You are such an idiot!” The two went quite after that. Nothing, other than more threats, was left to be said to each other. Rain continued to try and wiggled out of his grip but gave up on trying to escape about fifteen minutes later. Levi was just too strong for her. And he had the leverage from sitting behind her. So she watched the scenery of the city pass by them. Her revenge would have to come at another point in time. Preferably when he wasn’t expecting it. “You seem rather comfortable on a horse considering where you came from. Isabel is really good with horses, too.”

            “They’re not hard to control,” Levi said. “Once you establish that you’re the boss and won’t take any nonsense from them, they’ll listen to you easily.”

            “Or it could be because you’re to abrasive. You just scare them into submission,” Rain mumbled.

            “Do you think I’m scary?” Levi asked.

            Rain didn’t respond immediately. She knew he was scary when she first saw him. Who wouldn’t have been scared of him? He was like a predator ready to kill anyone who got in his way. But did she feel that way now? No, she didn’t. Despite knowing that he was still aiming to kill her dad, she didn’t fear him anymore like that. “Not really.”

            “Good.”

            Rain turned her eyes to his but his was locked ahead of them. His eyes were so dark and focused. It made her wonder what he was thinking about. Her eyes then dropped down to his arm around her waist. He had loosened it at some point without her realizing it. It was now lying across her thighs like he’s done it a million times before. Like it belonged there. She wanted it there.

            Before long they were pulling up to a small house set about fifty yards outside the edge of the city. It had two trees beside it. One held a rope swing while the other held ripening apples. And there was a decent size fire burning below a large black pot in front of the house. It was a calm country setting despite being so close to the noisy town. Several young soldiers from the Corps was scattered around the grounds. A few were sitting on blankets while others sitting on the grass. Rain’s heart jumped. Her eyes scanned almost desperately for Adam. If he was here there was no way she would be able to enjoy any of this if she ever did.

            “Adam’s not coming,” Levi said as if reading her thoughts. “Lena invited him but because she likes you he’s refusing to come.”

            “Oh.” Rain glanced at Levi before he slid off the horse. With a little push of her body she followed him; landing on the ground with a dull thud.

            “Rain! Levi!” Lena waved as she rushed over to them with Isabel and Farlan close behind.

            “So you got her to come after all,” Isabel said.

            “Under extreme protest,” Rain said. “And he’s going to pay for this later.”

            “Either way I’m glad you’re here,” Lena said. “You’re going to enjoy it.”

            “If you say so,” Rain said. The wind shifted, bring the contents of the pot to her. She could smell the beef, spices, and vegetables in the stew. “Are you sure about cooking for everyone?”  
            “Of course,” Lena said. “I’ve been preparing for this for months.”

            “Lena’s really good at planning,” Isabel. “You’d know that if you spent time with other people.”

            “Isabel,” Farlan said.

            “What? It’s true,” Isabel said.

            “It was still rude to say it like that,” Farlan said.

            “Whatever,” Isabel said.

            “It’s fine,” Rain said.

            “Then come on,” Lena said, leading the way over to the others.

            Rain remained by Levi’s side. She had no clue if it was of her own free will or if he was treating her like his dog still. But she didn’t try to run away. She walked along, scanning her eyes over everyone there. The only ones she didn’t recognize were the two adults and a young boy about twelve years old. She assumed they were Lena’s family since they were working on laying out food on a picnic table and stirring the heavy pot of stew.

            “Welcome to our home,” the older woman said.

            “It’s nice to meet some of Lena’s friends,” the man said. “Feel free to sit wherever you want. Everything will be ready in a few more minutes.”

            “Thanks, Daddy,” Lena said.

            “I can’t wait to eat! It all smells so good!” Isabel said.

            “Thanks. I hope it tastes as good as it smells,” Lena said. “I’m worried I might have over cooked a few pies.”

            Rain tapped her knuckles on her thigh. The two girls continued to speak about the food while she remained standing awkwardly silent. Glance at Levi, she found Farlan speaking to him about something but she didn’t listen long enough to figure out what. She didn’t want to be accused of ease dropping. Turning her eyes to the other soldiers, she found a few of them giving her curious glances before talking amongst themselves. She seemed to be the only one who felt out of place here. Her eyes ended up drifting back to Levi’s horse. She wondered if she could go stand by him. Or would that give Levi the impression she was trying to escape? He was still standing rather close to her. Surely he wasn’t going to stay beside her until they left.

            “It’s ready!” Lena’s dad then announced. “Come and get it!”

            The soldiers lined up. Rain waited patiently to get her own. Once she had a bowl of the stew, a piece of bread, and a cup of water, she looked around for a place to sit. The soldiers had taken their spots back on the ground. No way she was going to go sit with them. Her eyes drifted to Levi. He was talking with Farlan again and didn’t look to be finished any time soon. So she walked over to the tree with the swing and sat down on it. Placing her cup on the ground, she started eating her stew. The spices erupted on her tongue. The meat and vegetables were so tender that she barely had to bite down on them for them to break apart. It was one of the best meals she had ever had.

            Just then a black dog wandered over to her. It sat down and looked right at her with a small whimper. She tried to ignore it. But the dog moved closer and whimpered again. She sighed, ripping a piece of her bread off she dipped it into the stew and tossed it to the dog. “Fine. There.”

            “You shouldn’t feed stray dogs,” Levi said walking over to her with his own food. “He’ll never leave you alone now.”

            “Who cares?” Rain said. “He’s or she’s obviously hungry.”

            “Can’t you tell the different between a male and female dog?” Levi sat down and leaned against the tree.

            “Of course I can! I’m not stupid!” Rain said. “I just didn’t look!”

            Levi smirked at her.

            “Why are you smirking?” Rain asked.

            “If figured you would have tried to run away by now,” Levi said. “But I guess you want to be more around people than you let on.”

            “Just shut up,” Rain said. Jamming her spoon into her bowl she took another bite of stew.

            “You shouldn’t be so aggressive when you eat,” Levi said. “Unless you want to choke.”

            “I said to shut-” Rain coughed when some of her stew drained down her windpipe.

            “Told you so,” Levi said taking a bite of his own stew. “Now be a good little mutt and obey me.”

            Rain gripped her spoon. An image of her shoving it into Levi’s chest popped into her head. But she knew she couldn’t do it. Besides explaining murder to her dad would be extremely exhausting. She continued to eat quietly, occasionally breaking of some bread to give to the dog.

            “Hey! What are you two doing way over here?” Isabel asked as she, Farlan and Lena came walking over to them.

            “Oh, such a cute dog,” Lena said. “I wonder where he came from.”

            “He’s not yours?” Farlan asked.

            “No.” Lena shook her head and gave the dog a bite of her meat. “We don’t have dogs.”

            “Must be a stray then,” Farlan said.

            “He seems to like Rain,” Isabel said when the dog sniffed Rain’s boot then bark at her.

            Rain ended up staying on the swing the entire time. After they had gotten done eating some of the soldiers, plus Lena’s brother, started playing with the dog and got him to fetch a stick while others sat around and spoke to each other. Isabel and Farlan ended up playing with the dog as well so that just left her and Levi by the tree. She rocked herself on the swing while watching the others.

            “You’re glad you came,” Levi said.

            “I am not,” Rain lied.

            “You are,” Levi said. “I can tell by how you didn’t try to escape since we got here.”

            “Shut up.” Rain turned her eyes away from him and watched the sun lower below the wall.

            “It’s getting late,” a soldier said. “We should head back now.”

            “Okay.” Lena nodded.

            “You’re not coming?” Farlan asked.

            “I have a few days off so I’m going to stay here and help clean up,” Lena said.

            “All right then,” Farlan said. “We’ll see you back at the headquarters then.”

            “Bye, Lena! Thanks for the food!” Isabel waved as they headed back to the headquarters.

            “Thanks for coming!” Lena waved back. “I’ll see you all back at the headquarters in a few days!”

            “Well, that was so much fun!” Isabel turned around.

            “I guess it was,” Farlan said.

            Rain glanced over at them. All four of them were walking along, Levi leading his horse by the reins.

            “You have fun, too. Right, Rain?” Isabel asked.

            “It was fine,” Rain said.

            “Socializing isn’t Rain’s idea of fun,” Farlan said.

            “I guess not,” Rain said.

            “Then what is? Fighting?” Isabel asked.

            “Uh, well, no,” Rain said. “I fight because I want to. And I have to.”

            “You don’t have to,” Isabel said.

            “Actually, I do,” Rain said. “I saw what the titans were capable of when the Colossal broke through the gates. I watched someone I knew get eaten by one of the titans. After seeing that I knew I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing.”

            “That must have been so crazy,” Isabel said. “I can’t even imagine what a titan is like.”

            “They’re scary. That’s for sure,” Rain said. “Just don’t underestimate them.”

            “Don’t worry,” Isabel said. “We’ll be fine.”

            “Say that after you come face to face with one,” Farlan said.

            “You scared?” Isabel asked.

            “You’d be crazy not to be scared,” Farlan said.

            “Are you calling me crazy?!” Isabel demanded.

            “Is arguing all you two can do with each other?” Rain asked.

            “It’s inevitable between friends,” Farlan said. “You’d know that if you didn’t spend so much time training.”

            “It’s what I know,” Rain said. “And I’m more comfortable doing that than talking with people.”

            “Then let’s spar before going back,” Levi said.

            “You want to spar with me?” Rain asked.

            “Why not?” Levi questioned. “It’s just a friendly sparring session. We don’t have to really go at it or anything.”

            “You’re not scared of Big Bro, are you?” Isabel snickered.

            “No,” Rain said but she didn’t believe it. She was scared of Levi. But it wasn’t in the normal way of fearing he was going to hurt her physically. She was afraid of getting too close to him. “I just…” She glanced over at the headquarters as they came upon it. There would be no way on Earth her dad would approve of this. But why should she say no? She’s sparred with just about everyone else in the Corps. And she had to admit, at least to herself, that she wanted to fight with Levi. She wanted to find out how strong he really was. “Fine. But we can’t do it here. We’ll head out into the fields.”

            “Afraid that your dad might see you?” Farlan said.

            “Yeah. Something like that.” Rain led the group over to the barn. After saddling up their horses they headed out. All three were unaware they were being watched.

…

            “Are you sure about this?” Hange asked as she and Erwin watched Rain take off with the three she was supposed to be avoiding.

            “I’m sure,” Erwin said.

            “But they’re still planning on killing you,” Hange said. “What if they try and kill her while they’re out there?”

            “I’m their target for death,” Erwin said. He turned away from the window when they were out of sight. “They won’t kill her. And I’m fairly sure they won’t even kill me.”

            “You don’t know that,” Hange said.

            “I know that things are changing,” Erwin said. “Rain is changing most of all.”      

            “What do you mean by that?” Hange asked.

            “I’m sure you’ve noticed it as well,” Erwin said. “The way she looks at Levi?”

            Hange crossed her arms over her chest. “I knew. It was obvious. She’s never dealt with a crush before so it’s not easy for her to hide her facial expressions about it. But I didn’t know that you knew.”

            “Have you spoke to her about it?” Erwin asked, sitting down at his desk.

            “No, not really, I kind of hinted at knowing during her exam yesterday,” Hange said. “But I thought it would be best to not say anything since she didn’t.”

            “That would be for the best,” Erwin said. “And that’s why I’m not going to say anything about knowing she’s spending time with them.”

            “Are you saying it’s okay if she builds a relationship with Levi?” Hange asked.

            “I’m saying that I have no control over her feelings,” Erwin said. “Only time will tell if they become anything more than friends. And I don’t want you to try and push them together.”

            “I won’t,” Hange said.

…

            “How far are we going out?” Isabel said. “It’s going to get dark soon.”

            “We’re fine here,” Rain said coming to a stop near a small group of trees where they could still see the city.

            “Is this really necessary?” Farlan asked as they dismounted.

            “Ask Levi that,” Rain said. “It was his choice.”

            “You could have said no,” Levi said.

            “Let’s just get this over with,” Rain said.

            Levi nodded. Dropping the reins, he followed Rain until they were a few yards away from the horses and his friends. The two glanced at each other before taking their fighting stances.

            “You two going to make a move any time soon?” Isabel asked when they didn’t move.

            “They’re sizing each other up,” Farlan said. “It’s only natural. They’ve watched each other fight before.”

            Levi rushed forward.

            Rain barely saw him move. She jerked to her right just before his fist could make a solid hit on her nose. He moved a lot faster than she remembered him doing so. She kicked at his ribs. He jumped up to avoid her then back flipped before charging at her again. She blocked his punch with a flick of her wrist.

            “Are you even trying?” Levi asked.

            “This is suppose to be friendly,” Rain said.

            “Friendly doesn’t mean half hearted,” Levi said. Spinning around he slammed his boot onto her back.

            Rain flew forward. Bending over she hand flipped using the force of her body and landed on her feet. She roundhouse kicked at Levi when he tried to punch her.

            “Much better.” Levi blocked her kick with his arm before shooting out his own foot.

            She easily leaped over it. Throwing punches at him, she tried to throw him off balance by adding in a random kick now and then. But he was too quick and managed to avoid all of her attempts to take him down.

Then, using her method of fighting, he threw several punches at her before throwing out a random kick. He grabbed her arm and then flung her onto her back. Climbing on top of her, he pinned her down to the ground.

            Rain huffed. It was already over. She started to growl at herself in frustration but paused when Levi leaned down closer to her. Her heart took a sharp beat in her chest.

            “I can’t wait until I can fight you with your wings,” Levi whispered to her, his warm breath fanning over her skin.

            Panic settled into Rain’s chest at his closeness and how he was pinning her to the ground. Growling she shoved him away from her. “Careful what you wish for. You might not like what you get.”

            “I’ll take my chances.” Levi smirked.

            Rain’s heart thumped hard against her chest at his smile. The world turned upside down. Air expelled from her lungs. It took her a few seconds to register she was now staring up at the sky. When had he moved? She drew air back into her flattened lungs. Levi then appeared looking down at her.

            “You really need to control your emotions better,” Levi said his voice low so only she could hear him. “Anyone can tell you have a crush on me. And they will use that to their advantage.”

            “What are you talking about?!” Rain demanded. “I don’t have a crush on you!”

            “Lying doesn’t suit you,” Levi said just before Isabel and Farlan came running over to them.

            “That was amazing!” Isabel exclaimed. “I didn’t think anyone could go head to head with Big Bro like that!”

            “Looks like your dad’s training had really paid off,” Farlan said. “You okay? You look a little red.”

            “I’m fine.” Rain sat up. “Let’s just get back before my dad comes looking for me.”

            Mounting their horses the group of four headed back to the headquarters. Upon arriving at the barn they found that Ross wasn’t there. So they were able to put their horses up without having to answer any questions. The group then headed into the headquarters like it was any other day.

            “See you tomorrow, Rain,” Isabel said before heading down the hall that lead to their quarters.

            “Yeah. See yeah,” Farlan said, following his friend.

            “See you later,” Rain said. She turned to Levi who was still with her. “Well, see you.”

            “You did really well today,” Levi said. “And I’m not talking about our fight.”

            “Huh?” Rain watched as Levi walked away.

 


	17. Expedition

Expedition

 

            Rain rolled over onto her side. Looking at the moonbeam crossing over her floor, she knew it was about one thirty in the morning. In a few short hours they would have to get up, eating, and getting their horses and wagons ready to head out. It made her body and nerves twitch restlessly. She should have gone for a flight before going to bed. It was too late now. She wouldn’t be able to get very far without having to turn around and come back before her dad came to get her up.

            Her mind drifted to Levi and what he was doing. Was he having trouble sleeping? Was he regretting taking her dad up on his offer? Was he afraid of encountering the titans? Going by what she knew of him, probably not. Nothing seemed to faze him. She found it attractive. Her heart pounded in her chest at her feelings sneaking up on her.

            With a frustrated growl, she flipped her blanket off of her and left her room. She wasn’t getting sleep as it was. Thinking about Levi only made it worse. Walking across the living room she entered into her dad’s bedroom. He was snoring softly upon her entrance. Lifting up his blanket, she slipped in beside him.

            “What’s wrong, Rain?” Erwin asked waking up to the movement. “Is it thundering?”

            “No,” Rain said. “I just can’t sleep. I guess I’m worried about tomorrow.”

            “I see,” Erwin said. “You know you don’t have to worry. You’re going to be just fine.”

            “I know. I still can’t help being concerned about it,” Rain said. “What if we run into the Colossal Titan? I know our soldiers have some skills, but they don’t have enough skill to take that thing down. I don’t even know if I could with my wings and light beam thing.”

            “I don’t believe we’ll see the Colossal Titan,” Erwin said. “It hasn’t reappeared since it broke the wall.”

            “But what if we do see it?” Rain asked. “How will we be able to escape it?”

            “We will,” Erwin said. “This new formation we’ve been working on will work.”

            “I so hope so,” Rain said. “I really don’t want to see people get eaten again.”

            “You know that’s just wishful thinking,” Erwin said.

            “Yeah, I know,” Rain said. “I know we’re going to be losing several soldiers tomorrow. I still want them to be safe.”

            “You should sleep,” Erwin said. “It’s late. And we have to get up in a few hours.”

            “I know,” Rain said. Pulling the cover up to her chin, she shifted closer to her dad’s side. Soft snores came back into the dark room. Her lips curled down into a frown. He could fall asleep too easily sometimes. Still the heat of his body was comforting. And his light snoring became a lullaby that lulled her to sleep.

…

            Rain groaned when a familiar hand shook her away from her slumber. “No. I don’t want to get up.”

            “Well, you have no choice,” Erwin said. “I’ve let you sleep in thirty minutes longer than I should have. We have to get down to breakfast and then get out to the barn.”

            “Okay, okay.” Rain pushed the cover aside. Her body hung heavily as she forced herself to sit up in bed. Placing her feet on the floor, she stood up and left the room. Entering into the bathroom, she used the facilities before pulling her messy hair into her normal buns and then went to her room.

            Her tiredness started to fade away by the time she was dress. Adjusting the straps to her ODM gear, she left the room then went down to the dining hall with her dad at her side. Getting their meals they went and sat with Hange and Mike like they always did.

            “Isn’t this exciting?!” Hange said. “We’re finally going out again! I hope we can capture one! I want to study it this time! I need knew test subjects!”

            “How can you be so excited this early in the morning?” Rain asked. She caught a quick glance at Mike rolling his eyes at the woman before glanced over at the window. The sun wasn’t even up over the tree line yet. Only small rays of yellows and oranges dusted the dark sky. The soldiers always got a very early breakfast when going out on an expedition.

            “How can you not be excited?” Hange asked. “You’re going outside the walls since the first time Erwin found you.”

            Rain opened her mouth to say this wasn’t her first time. She quickly clamped her jaw shut. Her heart raced at her almost mistake.

            “Something wrong, dear?” Hange asked.

            “It’s nothing,” Rain said, scooping a bite of oatmeal in her mouth. She swallowed it. “Just not awake yet. I kind of feel like I’m in a dream right now.”

            “You didn’t have another crazy dream, did you?” Mike asked.

            “No, nothing like that,” Rain said. “Just can’t get fully awake.”

            “I understand,” Hange said. “You’ll be fully awake once we get outside in the fresh morning air.”

            Rain nodded. She didn’t trust herself to speak after that point. She just ate her oatmeal until movement and Isabel’s voice caught her attention. Glancing up, she found Levi looking at her. His eyes appeared to sparkle before he turned away from her and followed his friends to an empty table. Heat rushed to her cheeks. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest it made her head light. She waited for Hange to tease her or get some kind of disapproving grunt from her dad. When it didn’t happen she took a glance over at the adults. A relaxing breath escaped her when she found they were engaged in conversation with each other and didn’t see what happened between her and Levi. Breakfast finished up shortly after that. Putting their dishes up they headed outside to get their horses ready.

            Some of Rain’s tension faded away upon stepping outside. She hadn’t noticed until now but being inside seemed to have made her feel trapped. Now free of that feeling she stretched out then headed to get Flame. The horse greeted her with an enthusiastic prance around her stall. It was almost like Flame knew that this was an important day. She stroked the mare’s nose. “Easy, girl. We’ll be leaving soon. We have to hitch up the supply wagons first.”

            “Are you worried?”

            Rain jumped then sighed. “You’re just never going to stop sneaking up on me, are you?”

            “Stop getting so distracted,” Levi said. “I don’t want to have to come save you from a titan because you’re too distracted by your horse.”

            “Hey! That’s not going to happen!” Rain snapped. “I won’t get distracted out there!”

            “Sure you won’t.” Levi’s eyes sparkled with a smirk.

            Rain turned her back to him hoping he wouldn’t see her red cheeks. “What do you want anyway?! Shouldn’t you be getting your horse ready or something?!”

            “Already done,” Levi said. “We finished breakfast before you. We’re just waiting for the wagons to get loaded.”

            Rain tensed when Levi’s presence appeared beside her. She waited for him to say something but he never did. “So…how are you doing?”

            “I’m fine,” Levi said.

            “You’re always so calm,” Rain said. She turned to him. His dark eyes inspected her curiously. Her stomach flipped. She wanted to pull her eyes away from him but she couldn’t, her body frozen under his gaze. “Was there something you wanted?”  
            “No,” Levi said. “Not really.”

            Rain turned back to Flame when the horse bumped her arm. “Okay, come on.” She signaled for the horse to follow her. The three walked to the tack room. Rain placed the blanket, saddle and bridle on the horse then went outside.

            “There you are, Big Bro,” Isabel said. “We were wondering where you went.”

            Rain looked at Isabel and Farlan. The two were standing with their horses like several other soldiers.

            “I knew he would be with Rain,” Farlan said with a frown. “It’s seems to always be where he is when he’s not with us.”

            Tension filled the air around them. The accusing tone made Rain adjusted the collar of her cloak. She hated that the young man was right about that. Wanting to get away from it and them, she climbed upon Flame. “Well, I better get to my sector. Good, um, see you…later.”

            Rain guided Flame as far away from Levi as she possibly could get. Glancing around she made sure she wasn’t able to see him. She wondered if he could still see her. Trying to distract herself, she let her eyes wonder over the supply wagons and other soldiers. They were still loading things up in the wagons. She wanted to help but knew they wouldn’t appreciate it. So she stuck to herself and continued to look over the soldiers. She found her dad talking with the commander while Hange was talking to some other soldiers. And from the terrified and disgusted looks of the soldiers’ she could easily guess that Hange was getting very descriptive about something. It also helped that Mike was standing nearby shaking his head. One of the soldiers quickly rushed away from the woman, most likely to throw up. She shook her head and looked away.

            “Mount up!” The commander shouted thirty minutes later.

            Rain pulled her horse over to her dad just as he mounted his horse. They shared a smile before their procession started moving away from the headquarters. “So this is it.”

            “It sure is,” Erwin said.

            Rain glanced over the crowds. Some of them were staring in awe as they passed by while others were giving them hateful glares. She couldn’t blame them. These missions did get a lot of soldiers killed. She wondered how many they were going to lose today. The thought of wanting other soldiers to die in place of her dad, Hange, Mike, Levi, and his friends passed through her mind. Guilty quickly followed. Everyone had just as much right to live as those she cared about.

            All too soon they reached the gates of the walls. Staring up at it, Rain found the wall far more intimidating that she has ever before. Since they were in the lead, they all pulled their horses to a stop so the rest of the soldiers could catch up with them before they left.

With nothing else to do but wait, Rain went over the Long Distance Scouting Formation one more time in her head to make sure she wouldn’t forget anything. She was going to be with her dad at the front of the formation at least for this first outing. And they were going to be using flares as communication rather than relying on horses and their riders. The unit that spotted a titan first is supposed to fire off a red flare. Then other units will set off their own red flare when they spot the first one until the message makes it to the center of the unit. And then the command unit will fire a green flare in the direction that they decide the entire unit should proceed in. Then there was the black flare. It was only to be used in cases of emergency.

            “Just relax, Rain,” Erwin said. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you out there.”

            “I know, I know,” Rain said. She gripped her reins harder in an attempt to calm her shaking hands. She should have suspected this. She had been on the outside of the walls plenty of time, but that was with her wings and well out of the reach of titans and at night when they weren’t active. Only now she was down on the ground where titans could easily grabbed her, bite her head off, and rip her apart. Second guesses of her abilities swirled around in her mind. Would she be able to handle this without her wings? If she got into trouble would she keep herself from using them? What if someone she loved was in danger? Would she be able to keep herself from using them then? She didn’t know. Only time would tell what she would do in any given situation.

“Open the gate!” Commander Shadis shouted out.

            Rain jumped at the man’s loud mouth. Hearing her dad chuckle at her being skittish, she glared at him. “I’m not a seasoned pro like you.”

            “Doesn’t matter how many times a person goes outside of the walls,” Erwin said. “We’re all afraid. We just don’t show it.”

            “I’ll try to remember that,” Rain mumbled.

“Open the gate!” a soldier echoed.

“Today we will again take one step forward! Let’s see what your training had taught you! Show them the strength of humanity!” Commander Shadis shouted out to the Survey Corps.

Rain looked up at the gate. It clanked and groaned and slowly lifted off of the ground. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. Her stomach spun, threatening to give her another look at her breakfast. This was it. This was the first time she was going outside of the walls without her wings. And this time she was going to be engaging in fights with titans.

“All soldiers!” Commander Shadis said.

            Did he really have to be so loud?

            “Advance!” the commander ordered.

            Rain gulped. There was no turning back now. Thundering hooves filled the air along with hearty screams of some over eager soldiers. She found herself spurring Flame on. The Advanced Guard of the Survey Corps propelled their horses forward. The tunnel was cool. It appeared to stretch on in front of them. But through the shadowed tunnel of the wall they made their way out into unknown territory all too soon.

            Unable to stop herself, she looked back at the rest of the formation. Levi and his friends were far behind them. She was unable to see them. She wondered how they were going to do out here. She wondered if they were going to cooperate with their squad leader and fellow soldiers. But mostly, she wondered if they would try and kill her dad while outside of the walls.

…

            Levi sat patiently on his horse. His eyes were searching for Rain even though he knew he couldn’t see her from way back here, not even with her unique hair color. He wondered how she was doing. He wondered how she would be able to handle the titans. He wondered if Erwin was strong enough to protect her if something happened. But most of all, he wondered what he was going to do about her when he killed her dad. She would hate him for it. He didn’t like the thought. They were finally becoming actual friends, sort of. He knew that they were enemies despite his plans. Somewhere along the way he ended up truly caring about her. And he didn’t want to lose that. He didn’t want to lose her. But he didn’t want to lose his freedom up on the surface either. Would he have to sacrifice one for the other? If so, which would he chose? Rain or his freedom? If he lost his freedom then he would have to go back down to the underground city. He would lose Rain as well. There would be no way he could come back and see her. But if he killed her dad he could very well lose her while keeping his freedom. Would she ever want to see him after that?

            “Hey…now would be a good time…someone,” Farlan said, pulling Levi’s attention away from his thoughts. “This can’t be happening. Someone, please, tell me this is all a horrible joke.”

            “Yeah,” Levi said. “It sounds like someone made up a story about us. A few thugs from the underground going beyond the walls to fight titans.”

            “Are you going to be all right?” Isabel asked.

            “Of course,” Levi said. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

            “Because you’ve gotten unnecessarily close to Rain,” Farlan said.

            “What does she have to do with anything?” Levi asked.

            “You know perfectly well.” Farlan frowned.

            “It does complicate things,” Isabel said. “But we all knew that already. What are we going to do about her now?”

Levi didn’t answer. He couldn’t answer since he didn’t have the answer yet. Luckily, he didn’t have to try and give them an answer as the group in front of them moved out. He tapped his boots on his horse’s sides propelling the horse to move forward. His eyes searched out for Rain again. He wondered if her guard sector had gotten passed the outside gate yet.

His eyes then wondered up to the ceiling of the tunnel as they passed through it. In his mind he could see the underground ceiling hovering over him. Then he heard his friends gasp when the stone was replaced with endless, bright blue sky and fluffy clouds. “Yeah. Not bad at all.”

            “This is just stupid. We actually went outside of the walls,” Farlan said. “According to the plans we had, we were suppose to have the documents by now, but…where could that Erwin guy possibly be hiding them? But never mind those for now. What should we do now that we’re outside of the walls?”

            “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of the titans when they show up,” Levi said.

            “Levi, even you can’t handle all of them,” Farlan said.

            “Do you not trust me?” Levi asked glancing over at his friend.

            “No, that’s not what I meant to say,” Farlan said.

            “Farlan’s scared!” Isabel laughed.

            “Hey! Who’s scared?!” Farlan demanded.

            “Just leave it to me, Farlan!” Isabel said. “I’ll destroy all of those titans, one by one! It’ll be easy! You’ll see!”

            “Listen here, you,” Farlan growled.

            “Quit screwing around, you three! The titans aren’t the easy prey you think they are! Do you have any idea how many excellent solders have been devoured by them?! You thugs from the underground…you’re getting too cocky!” Fragon said.

            “You say that, but when I take down a titan it’s going to mean all of those guys are less than some thugs,” Isabel said.

            “Wh-what did you just say?! You bastards!” Sayram hissed.

            “Knock it off, Sayram!” Fragon said.

            “But…” Sayram’s voice trailed off.

            “Calm down! For now remain in the new formation that was practiced! We don’t know when the titans will appear so don’t break formation!” Fragon said. “Once they actually fight some real titans they’ll change their tune. There’s a difference between practice and the real thing after all.”

            Levi heard Farlan sigh after that. Glancing over he saw the concern in Farlan’s eyes. It was easy for him to see that his friend wasn’t just concerned about the titans. The issue with Rain was right beside the titan issue. Farlan seemed to be the only one of them that wasn’t starting to like Rain, despite Isabel trying to deny that she like the girl now. Isabel had formed a bond, no matter how small, when she and Rain were kidnapped. It was a bond that nothing was going to break. Then there was his bond with Rain. It was stronger than the one Isabel had. But what did it mean exactly? He was clearly drawn to Rain. He couldn’t deny that. It would be obvious to anyone else if they knew of how many times they had been alone. But what exactly was Rain to him? Was she like Farlan and Isabel? He hated the idea of hurting her. She had been hurt enough. And it did anger him when Adam picked on her. But _what_ did that make Rain to him? A friend? A crush? Someone he was falling in love with?

            Levi jumped at the last thought passing through his mind. The reins bit into his skin as his grip grew tighter around them. Did he just answer his own question? Were his feelings for Rain really more than a friend? He thought back to the times they had been alone. How had he felt when they were alone, when he was standing so close to her? His heart raced at the thoughts. But he didn’t get a chance to work through them.

            “Titan sighted! A fifteen meter class on the left side coming from the forest!” a soldier shouted out.

            “It’s coming right this way! It’s close! Getting past it is impossible on horses!”

            “Then we’ll stop and fight!” Commander Shadis ordered. “The Advance Guard, come with me! All others continue on to the destination! Hurry! Don’t let it leave the forest! Switched to the ODM gear! It’s our best shot!”

            “Another titan appeared! A twenty meter class is heading right this way!”

            “We’ll distract it! Rear Guard, pick up your speed and shake it off! Lead it into the forest!”

            “Hey, dumbass! This way!”

            “Wait, what’s wrong? It’s not following us!”

            “It’s no use! This one’s an abnormal!”

            “It’s heading right for us!”

            “It’s no good! The squad is scattering! There’s an empty space around the supply carts!”

            “Fragon’s squad! Close the distance and defend it with your life!”

            “Don’t let the titan get near the supply wagon!” Fragon shouted.

…

            The Advance Guard turned into the forest. Rain followed like she was suppose to. But her mind was what was going on behind them. She could hear the soldiers’ voices shouting out. Her heart raced erratically upon hearing them. Would Levi and his friends be all right back there with an abnormal around?

            “Rain! Focus!” Erwin snapped.

            “Right! Sorry!” Rain turned her eyes forward again. Some soldiers had already launched themselves into the air to fight the titan. Eyeing her dad and Mike, she decided to sit still. Or that was until two of the soldiers got slammed against a tree. An excitable thrill spread out from the core of her body. The thumping of the titan’s feet on the ground pounded in her head like a drum telling her to fight. Her body twitched, agitated at having to sit still. She had to move. Firing her gear, she launched herself into the air. Feeling the familiar vibrations of her hook embedding into the tree, she swung around the titans. Five soldiers advanced on the creature, distracting it from her. It gave her a clear shot to its nape. She fired her second hook and swung towards the titan’s nape just as it grabbed two soldiers. “You’re not going to kill them!” She ran her blade through the titan’s neck. The cut was too quick. “Crap! I didn’t cut deep enough!”

            The two soldiers screamed out.

            Rain spun around to head back for another strike. She started to kick off the tree, ready for the second strike, when flash of familiar blonde hair flew towards the titan’s nape. She kicked and headed right for the titan’s wrists. She sliced its wrists off, freeing the soldiers from being its breakfast. The two soldiers escaped while titan steam rose into the air. She sighed upon landing on a tree branch. Her dad had killed the titan.

            “You okay?” Erwin asked when he joined her on the tree.

            “I’m sorry,” Rain said. “I didn’t cut deep enough. They could have died because of my mistake.”

            “You’re putting too much pressure on yourself,” Erwin said. “You did just fine for your first time out. You gave me plenty of time to kill the thing. You saved them. In fact you moved a lot quicker than you do in training. What was with that?”

            “Thanks, Dad,” Rain said. “But you’re the one who saved them. And what do you mean I was moving faster?”

            “You just were,” Erwin said. “It was like you were enjoying hunting the titan.”

            “Now that you mention it,” Rain said. “I did feel a bit weird there for a while. I’m not sure how to explain it, but I was excited. I really wanted to fight the titan. Something changed inside of me. Or it felt like it. But I feel find now.”

            “Perhaps it was just your adrenaline,” Erwin said. “Sometimes our nerves can get to us and we react in ways we wouldn’t normally act.”

            “I suppose so,” Rain mumbled.

“Come on,” Erwin said. “There have been no more sightings of titans. I want to check something out.”

            “Okay.” Rain followed her dad in lowering themselves to the ground.

            “Hey, thanks, Erwin!” one of the soldiers shouted. “You saved us!”

            “You, too, Rain!” the second one said. “Thanks a lot!”

            “See?” Erwin said.

            “Fine.” Rain kicked a rock, feeling awkward at the attention. She smiled when Flame walked over to her. “Good girl.” She swung up on her horse and followed her dad on through the woods as Mike joined them.

            “Good job, kid.” Mike reached over and patted Rain’s shoulder.

            “Thanks,” Rain said. “That was extreme. So where exactly are we going?”

            “I want to check on how Levi handles the titan,” Erwin said.

            “Ah! I forgot about that!” Rain gasped. “Do you think he’s all right?!”

            “I’m sure they’re fine,” Erwin said.

            “You don’t know that!” Rain sunk her heels into Flame’s sides, spurring her on. “We have to hurry!”

            Mike smiled. “She could be a little less obvious with her feelings.”

            Erwin chuckled. “Maybe one day she will be.”

            “So you’re going to be fine with her and Levi?” Mike asked. “If anything does happen between them?”

            “I am.” Erwin nodded.

…

            Levi watched as the Advanced Guard disappeared into the forest. He caught a short glimpse of Rain’s hair before she was out of his sight. He forced his eyes back to the titan. The monster had one of the soldiers in its hand. It bit the man’s head off before anyone could stop it. Blood dripped down to the ground; tainting the air with iron. Someone was going to have to take that thing down if they were going to save the lives of the rest of the soldiers.

            “Sayram, follow me!” Fragon said.

            “Yes, sir!”

            Levi spurred his horse on and pulled up right beside Fragon and Sayram. His eyes locked onto the titan. He studied its movements, how it was swinging its arms so wildly. It was almost like the titan didn’t have control over them and they were just flailing out of control. But he knew the titan had control.

            “You…” Fragon said.

            “What do you think you’re doing?” Sayram asked.

            “Weren’t you the one saying the titans weren’t that sweet? In that case, don’t go off trying to fight them by licking them,” Levi said. “Isabel! Farlan! Let’s go!”

            “Dang it! I’d rather go back to drinking sewer water than dealing with this guy!” Farlan said.

            “Farlan, stop being so scared and get it together!” Isabel said.

            “What?! Wait you three!” Fragon shouted.

            “The way it was swinging its arms will be troublesome,” Levi said. “But this time I plan to stop that titan dead in its tracks.”

            “It’s big, isn’t it?” Isabel asked.

            “Yeah...there’s no way we can beat this thing but…” Farlan said.

            “I’ll draw the titan’s attention by hooking into it. You guys break its knees and cut off its mobility, all right?” Levi said.

            “You got it!” Isabel said. “That sounds easy enough!”

            “Yeah, yeah. Got it,” Farlan said.

            Levi guided his horse closer to the titan’s side. Its footsteps boomed in his ears. Firing his gear into the monster’s back, he pulled himself into the air. Flying up towards the titan, he jammed his swords into the titan’s back then looked down to his friends. “Do it now!”

            “Let’s go, Farlan!” Isabel said.

            “Aah, man, it’s inevitable! We have to!” Farlan said.

            Levi watched as his two friends angled and fired their gear. Latching onto the titan’s butt cheeks, they swung underneath the titan then swung back and sliced its legs off at its thighs. It began to fall. He flung himself upward. Spinning around as fast as he could, he sliced at its nape. The sword pierced the monster’s nape. It was dead, steam floated into the air. Retracting his gear from the titan’s body, he dropped back down to the ground where Isabel and Farlan were waiting for him.

            “That was just awesome, Big Bro!” Isabel said. “You did it! We did it! We took down a titan!”

            “You guys did well, too,” Levi said. He turned to look at the titan. Steam was pouring out of it. A clear sign that it was dead officially dead. It was a sign that he didn’t need. He knew he killed it when he sliced its nape. But it was still a nice sight to see. Pulling his eyes away from it, he scanned the forest in wonder of how Rain was doing.

            “I’m sure she’s fine,” Isabel said. “She might not be as strong as you, but she’s still strong.”

            Levi looked at her then a Farlan. Farlan gave him a disapproving glare before walking away to get his horse.

…

            “Are we there yet? I don’t remember the forest being this thick. Did we take a wrong turn somewhere?” Rain asked when they passed on through the forest. They were far away from the other soldiers at this point. “Does the commander know we’re breaking off from the others?”

            “It’ll be fine. Calm down now, Rain. We’re almost there,” Erwin said. “Mike?”

            “I’m not smelling any titans near us,” Mike said, scanning the forest.

            “Good. Keep a close eye out for them,” Erwin said.

            Rain huffed. She knew she was just being impatient but she had a right to feel like that. Or she thought she did. She tried to distract herself by looking at her surroundings. The trees were massively tall. She was sure low laying cloud would be able to touch their tips. The thought made her back itch. Her wings wanted to come out and soar her over the trees. But she knew she couldn’t do that. She turned her attention back to the forest in front of her. She wondered how deep they went in before her dad decided they were turning around.

With a clear view of the field they had just come from finally in her sights, she pushed Flame onward and out of the forest. She pulled back on the reins, causing Flame to jerk to an immediate stop, as her eyes locked onto the titan that remained standing. Her heart flipped upside down. Her eyes scanned for Levi upon noticing the soldiers were more scattered than she thought. She found him. His familiar moves were easy to spot. He was sailing through the air, his hook embedded in the titan’s body. Her hands gripped her reins until her skin burned. Her heart jumped into her throat. “Levi! Why is he and his friends ahead of the others?! Have they lost it?! We have to help them!”

            “Calm down, Rain,” Erwin said pulling his horse up beside her to block her off from rushing into the fight. “They’ll be fine. The others are close enough to help if it’s needed. Let’s just see how Levi does.”

            Rain tired to calm herself down with slow, deep breaths. It wasn’t working. All she could see in her mind was Levi getting his head bit off. Her body swayed from Flame shifting under her. She was so lost in her worry she didn’t even noticed her dad placing his hand on her shoulder. Not even when her own hand laid on his. She bit her bottom lip. Her mind hoped and prayed to the Almighty above that Levi and his friends would survive this.

            The other two, she knew were Farlan and Isabel, swung underneath the titan. Swinging back they sliced off its legs at its thighs. Her eyes flashed to Levi. His body was spinning around before something to small to get a good look at flew out into air. Then Levi was half hanging half standing on the titan’s back. The massive beast fell. Steam rose into the air letting the soldiers know a titan had been defeated. It was dead.

            Rain released her held breath once the titan fell to the ground. Her lungs burned from the lack of air. She placed her hand over her face. “It’s over. He did it. He actually did it. That idiot. He didn’t have to make me worry like that. Stupid jerk.”

            “And they did wonderfully,” Erwin said.

            “Must you be so cheery right now?” Rain frowned at her dad. She all but rolled her eyes at the pleased look beaming in his eyes. “Help me out here, Mike.”

            Mike only smiled.

            Rain groaned at the man’s lack of help. Sometimes she believed Mike was too committed to her dad.

            “Let’s get back,” Erwin said, retracting his hand from Rain. “You coming or are you going to just sit there all day?”

            “I’m coming.” Rain pulled the reins to her left. Flame followed the command and they were heading after her dad and Mike. “I hope we don’t have to see another for the rest of the day.”

            “The possibility is high,” Erwin said. “So keep on your guard. We’re not safe until the sun goes down.”

            “I will, I will,” Rain said. They rode forwards towards the other soldiers. Only this time she was able to noticed and enjoyed the smells of nature that was so close by. There was a sweet scent in the air so she assumed there was some kind of maple tree near by. If only she could take time and extract some from it. If only she had something to put it in. Since she didn’t, she had no choice but to leave the maple behind. The thought sunk her stomach and broke her taste buds. She couldn’t remember the last time she had maple syrup.

            A few minutes later the rest of the soldiers had gathered around to check their supplies to make sure nothing got damaged. She trotted up to Levi and his squad with her dad and Mike. She scanned her eyes over Levi in what she hoped wasn’t obvious desperation. She had to know if he was injured or not. Seeing no sighs of injuries, she finally relaxed.

            “Told you they were fine,” Erwin said.

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded sheepishly. Apparently she didn’t go completely unnoticed. And not just by her dad. Levi was looking at her when her eyes met him. She couldn’t help but notice that he, too, was scanning her body for what she assumed were injuries. His eyes and body relaxed upon not finding anything wrong with her. She swallowed nervously when his eyes met her. A timid smile spread over her lips. He nodded in response.

            “All right, everyone,” Commander Shadis said. “You’ve had enough rest. Let’s mount back up and get back into formation.”

            The soldiers that had dismounted all climbed back up on their horses. It only took a few minutes for the soldiers to get back in their formation. They walked on through the vast field they were in. Everyone could feel the tension buzzing through the troops. They were all on edge now. Their eyes darted all over the place for more titans that they knew were out there.

            “At least we can see far out at this point,” a soldier said.

            Rain scanned the area around them. They were able to see for a few miles in all directions. And, luckily, they didn’t see any titans coming from any direction. It made her wonder if the titans before had ambushed them. Was that even possible? Recalling Hange’s research notes, the woman hadn’t found anything that showed titans were intelligent enough to do that. So coming across those titans was nothing out of the ordinary.

            Hours passed by with no more sighting of titans. The sun set, casting warm colors of reds, yellows, and oranges over the sky above.

            “Is that it?” Rain asked when runes appeared on the horizon.

            “That’s it,” Erwin said. “We’ll stop there and rest for the night.”

            “Great,” Rain said. “I’m starving.”


	18. Expedition Part Two

Expedition

Part Two

 

Walking up a dirt trail, the soldiers guided their horsed around to the backside of the rune’s walls. Rain slid off Flame and stretched out her body while her dad and Mike entered into a conversation with the commander. “It’s a good thing I spend so much time riding Flame. My body would be screaming bloody murder right now if I didn’t.”

“You’d be screaming bloody murder if you had been eaten by a titan,” Adam said.

Rain rolled her eyes. She had forgotten he was part of this expedition. He was in the end of the formation so she hadn’t seen him all day. It made her wonder if her dad put him there on purpose to keep him away from her.

“You made it this far,” Adam said. “I guess you do have a little bit of luck. Or did your daddy fight for you? If you fought at all.”

“All right. Look, Adam,” Rain turned to the man, “I’m really getting tired of-” She stopped when Levi guided his horse over to them and purposefully bumped against Adam’s side. Behind him, Isabel was clearly enjoying what Levi was doing while Farlan looked a little less than pleased with Levi’s actions.

“Hey! Watch it!” Adam snapped.

Levi glared down at him.

Adam scoffed and walked off with his horse. “Just wait, Rain. I’m going to settle this one day.”

“Only if you don’t get eaten by a titan first!” Isabel said. “Ugh! Why couldn’t he have been eaten?!”

“Isabel,” Farlan said.

“What? That guy is a jerk.” Isabel slid off her saddle. “It would serve him right.”

Farlan sighed.

“Will you stop that?” Rain asked while Levi dismounted. “I don’t need your protection or help.”

“Deal with it,” Levi replied.

            Rain growled. “You’re so annoying.”

Isabel said, “Hey, are we going to be resting at this run down joint?”

            “Apparently so. It looks like no one has been here for at least a year. The walls look pretty battered down but it looks like they’ve made good use of these old ruins. Of course if the titans attack in the daytime they’d be able to break down the walls with ease. But if we spend the night here we should be okay,” Farlan said.

            “Oh, yeah. I forgot that titans can’t move at night,” Isabel said.

            “Even so, we don’t know what’s going on outside of these walls. Don’t let your guard down,” Levi said.

            “The Survey Corps have stopped here plenty of times before,” Rain said. “They’ve never been attacked here at night. It’ll be safe.”

            “That’s good to hear,” Isabel said.

            Rain turned her eyes back to Levi. She flinched to find him staring at her. She whipped around. “You better take care of your horses. They’ll need a break from wearing their saddles. They need to be fed and watered, too.”

            “We know the drill,” Farlan said.

            “Sorry. I was just reminding you.” Rain walked away from them to attend to her horse.

            “You don’t have to be so rude to her,” Levi said.

            “You don’t have to be so nice to her,” Farlan shot back.

            “Please, guys,” Isabel said. “Don’t fight. Let’s just take care of our horses, eat, and get inside. I’m exhausted from today.”

            “Fine,” Farlan said.

            Levi nodded. His eyes scanned for Rain. He found her near a supply wagon. She had already undressed her horse and was now feeding and watering the animal.

            “Hey, Big Bro,” Isabel said. “Stop staring at your girlfriend and take care of your horse.”

            Levi frowned at her. Deciding not to say anything he started taking care of his horse. He pulled the saddle and brindle off before feeding and watering the animal.

            “Hey! You guys made it!” The three friends turned to find Lena rushing over to them with a big smile on her face. “I’m so glad! I was worried about you!”

            “We’re fine,” Isabel said. “We even took down a titan!”

            “Wow!” Lena said. “So the rumors are true.”

            “They sure are!” Isabel nodded.

            “That’s great,” Lena said. “So where’s Rain?”

            “Over there,” Isabel said. She pointed to the wagon where Rain still was.

            “So she made it, too,” Lena said looking at Rain. “That’s great. I was worried about her, too.” She turned back to the trio. “Well, I better get going. I’m helping with dinner. Be sure to get something to eat while it’s hot.”

            “We will!” Isabel waved to their friend. “You two could be a but more social.”

            “I had nothing to say,” Farlan said.

            Levi shrugged.

…

            “Rain!” Hange threw her arms around the red haired girl. “I’m so glad you’re still alive! I hated not being able to see you!” Pulling back, she grabbed Rain’s cheeks in her hands and inspected the girl. “Are you hurt?! Did those nasty titans touch you?!”

            “No, Hange,” Rain said. “I’m fine.”

            “I’m so happy!” Hange hugged her again.

            “Hange!” Rain squeaked. “Too tight!”

            “Hange, you’re killing her,” Mike said.

            “Sorry!” Hange released her prey.

            Rain stumbled backwards. Her back bumped against her dad’s side. She leaned against him for support, wondering when he and Mike got done with their conversation with the commander.

            “Rain did very well on her first time out,” Erwin said. “She even saved two soldiers.”

            “That’s great!” Hange said.

            “I didn’t actually do much,” Rain said. “Dad was the one who killed it.”

            “Doesn’t matter,” Hange said. “You still help keep two soldiers alive. I’m so proud of you!”

            “Thanks,” Rain said just before the tantalizing spices of their stew beckoned her. “Let’s get something to eat now.”

            They got their meals and sat down on broken pieces of the walls. While Rain didn’t say anything, she did listen to the soldiers around her talk about their mission. Everyone was still worked up over seeing the titans. Or the newer recruits were. The seasoned recruits didn’t seem bothered at all by the attack, only small amounts of sadness shown in their eyes from thinking of lost friends from the past. Finishing up her meal, Rain grabbed her bag from Flame and headed inside with her dad, Hange, and Mike. She scanned the walls and hallways as they walked through the cool pathways. Some soldiers had already come in to put lanterns up for they could see. It gave them enough life to see the rumble from the runes laying around. She glanced up to the ceiling. It appeared to be stable enough, but also looked like it could be blown over easily with one breath of a titan. She shook her head. It didn’t matter. It was nighttime now. The titans won’t bother them. And they would be gone before the titans even got here tomorrow.

            They walked down stairs and into a large room with several other doors and hallways. She was unfamiliar with the type of building it was but it offered enough space for them all. Some soldiers were already there with their night gear spread on the floor for sleeping. There were also crates spread around the room that some were using as chairs that had been placed here from previous expeditions.

            “We’ll be sharing a room.” Hange pointed to one of the rooms on their left. “Your dad and Mike will be in the one beside it.”

            “Oh,” Rain said. She had figured they would sleep with everyone else in this larger room. But apparently that wasn’t the case, especially when the commander claimed a room of his own. “Okay.”

            “I have to speak with the commander again for a while,” Erwin said. “You stay inside now.”

            “Okay,” Rain said. She watched her dad walk off before following Hange into their room.

…

            Levi watched as Rain entered into a room with Scout Leader Hange. Disappointment settled into his chest. He didn’t like that she was out of his sight. Despite that he knew it made sense that she would sleep with Hange and away from everyone else. Assuming that she really did have horns under her hair, it was clear she would sleep where no one would see them if her buns came loose in her sleep.

            “There we go!” Farlan said. “Man, I didn’t think it would be that easy to bring down a titan. They move a lot faster than I thought. But if it’s just one I can handle it. Even against the titans the Invincible Levi still prevails!”

            Levi brought his attention back to his friends. Farlan had already sat down against the wall while Isabel was sitting on top of a crate.

“Yeah, because Big Brother is so strong!” Isabel said. “As long as you’re with us I just know we can make it back home alive! No doubt about it!”

Levi spread out his blanket and then sat down on it. “If it’s a large group of abnormals then I’m not so sure about that. Anyways, Farlan…”

“What?”

“Do you really think that guy is carrying those documents with him?” Levi asked.

“Yeah. I’m sure of it,” Farlan said. “Before when I snuck into his room I search all the suspicious places. I didn’t think it would be easy to find. There was a surprising amount of unrelated documents scattered everywhere. There was one drawer overflowing with secret documents, but the documents we’re looking for weren’t there.”

“The fact that those documents are the only ones missing means that he’s got to be walking around with them, right?” Isabel asked.

“There’s no way, is there?” Farlan asked.

“If Erwin was trying to hide something from us outside the Corps, then old man Lobov would have definitely found out something by now,” Isabel said. “Hey, Farlan, how much of the old man’s information can we trust?”

“With the exception of our reward, he wouldn’t lie to us, would he? After all, Erwin did get us into the Survey Corps. Just like he said,” Farlan said.

“Whew, I was really worried. But what if it’s all a lie to get us arrested?” Isabel asked.

“From a noble’s point of view, we’re nothing more than worthless insects. If he really wanted to crush us, he wouldn’t have put himself through all this trouble,” Farlan said. He signaled for them to get closer to him. “Listen, at any rate, our goal is to find those documents. Earlier, I saw the commander and Erwin go over that way.” He glanced over at the door where Erwin had disappeared through. “While they’re gone, Isabel and I will search his belongings. Levi, until I give you the signal, I need you to watch that corridor. If they happen to come back before I give the signal, you’ll have to keep them busy.”

“Keep them busy…even if it means fighting them?” Levi asked.

“Don’t cause a ruckus,” Farlan said. “Also, no matter what happens don’t kill anyone. If we lose the commander while on an expedition outside of the walls, we’ll all be in big trouble.”

“Fine.” Levi got up and headed over to watch his assigned corridor. His eyes drifted to the door Rain had went into. For her, he wouldn’t kill her dad right now. He wouldn’t allow her to see that. He stepped through the door. Walking a few yards down the hall, he leaned against it and waited to see if Erwin would come back. Minutes passed and no signal from his friends came. But Erwin appeared at the end of the hall. He gritted his teeth. “Crap. Hurry up.”

“What are you doing here all alone?” Erwin asked. “Your subordinates aren’t with you?”

“They’re not my subordinates,” Levi said. “Do you call Rain your subordinate?”

“No, I don’t,” Erwin said. “What do you think so far? Have you gotten used to the Corps yet?”

“Everyone’s hot-faced and won’t shut up about titans,” Levi said.

“Well, of course the Survey Corps appeals to and is made up of those kinds of people,” Erwin said.

“Really now? You must be first on that list then,” Levi said.

“You did really well in today’s fight,” Erwin said. “You even managed to take down an abnormal in your first battle. Your teammates can rest easier knowing that they have someone as talented as you around.”

“There was another soldier ahead of me who fought and got eaten. When that happened I watched the titan’s movement and figure out a way to fight it,” Levi said.

“I see. Just as you said, the Survey Corps has made innumerable sacrifices. There are still too many things that we don’t understand about the outside world. But if it means that humanity can take back the world there’s no one here who wouldn’t offer up his or her heart for that milestone. There are no regrets for the sacrifices that have been made, not a single person.”

“Really now,” Levi said. “What about Rain?” A touch of satisfaction rose up in his chest at the anger that flashed in Erwin’s eyes. It passed quickly though. He hated thinking of Rain dying. “I doubt that you’ll see her death as a worthy sacrifice.”

“Rain chose to be here just like everyone else,” Erwin said. “She is very well aware that she might not return home.”

“And you think that makes it okay?” Levi glared.

“I see.” Erwin glared back. “You’ve grown fond of her.”

Levi twitched but managed to maintain his glare. He should have known that this man would see that. After all Erwin Smith was a smart and calculating man. There was no doubt in his mind that Erwin always carefully observed Rain when they were close to each other.

“Big Bro!” Isabel called. “Sorry! That took longer than I thought! I’m done changing so you can come back now!”

Levi pushed off the wall and walked over to his friend. Once far enough away from Erwin, he said, “What kind of reason was that?”

“Sorry, sorry. You guys were just glaring at each other silently and it was creeping me out,” Isabel said. “What were you talking about anyway?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Levi said.

“Oh.” Isabel smirked. “That means Rain.”

“Did you find anything?” Levi asked.

“Nope,” Isabel replied.

“I figured you wouldn’t fine anything,” Levi said gathering back up with Farlan where they had laid their sleeping gear. “If he’s carrying the documents with him, then there’s only one way.”

“So then,” Farlan said.

“We’ll have to kill him,” Levi said.

“Don’t say that out loud,” Farlan said. “It’s not going to be that easy to do. Besides, can you even still do it?”

“What do you mean?” Levi asked. “Of course I can.”

“Really?” Farlan said. “You do realize you’ll be taking Rain’s dad away from her, don’t you?”

Levi flinched. Of course he knew that.

“Hey you! Can I disturb you for a moment?” Hange asked.

“Hange,” Rain said, tugging on the woman’s sleeve. “You shouldn’t disturb them. And why did you drag me over here, too?”

“I’m just curious. And it’s not like you didn’t want to come over here,” Hange said before turning back to Levi and his friends. “I saw it, you know. The decisive moment.”

“Oh dear.” Rain hid her face in her hands.

“The decisive moment?” Levi pulled out his knife. Did this woman and Rain notice they were looking for those documents? Was he going to have to hurt or kill them? His eyes drifted to Rain. The girl looked absolutely embarrassed. He turned back to Hange. “What are you talking about?”

“What am I talking about?” Hange repeated. “It’s obvious I’m talking about the moment when you brought down that titan! That was really amazing! I was overwhelmed with excitement!”

“Ah…” Levi glanced over at Rain.

Rain shrugged in response with a sympathetic smile when she peaked between her fingers.

“I’m Hange Zoe. I’m sure Rain has mentioned me before. You’re Levi, right? This girl over here is Isabel.” She turned to Farlan. “And this is…”

“Farlan,” Farlan said.

“Right, right, Farlan! Nice to meet you!” Hange plopped down between him and Isabel, smacking Farlan on the shoulder in the process.

“Sorry about this,” Rain said, sitting down beside Levi. “She get’s very excited about things easily.”

Levi glanced at her while quickly putting up his knife so she didn’t see it. His heart flittered when her arm brushed against his.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to invade your personal space,” Rain said, scooting over a bit.

“It’s fine.”

“You didn’t come here from the Training Corps, did you, Levi? How are you so skilled at using the ODM gear?” Hange asked.

Levi didn’t answer.

“Be sociable,” Farlan whispered.

“I practice nothing special,” Levi said after a pause.

“Did you learn from anyone?” Hange asked. “The first time I tried it, I had a hard time balancing myself on the belts. Do you have any tricks or tips for improvement?”

“Not really,” Levi said.

“Man! You don’t mince words, huh? Even a tiny hint would be great,” Hange said. “Come on. I’m pretty sure everyone is itching to know.” They all looked over to find several soldiers staring in their direction. “Everyone saw how you fought. The way you fight encourages us to believe that humanity will not lose to the titans. It was really awe-inspiring to watch you fight! So by all means…”

“We’re amazing aren’t we?! They’re thinking better of us! Did you get a good look?!” Isabel gushed.

“Yes, it was awesome! Which is exactly why Levi should-” Hange said before getting interrupted again.

“Big Bro is the strongest one out there! Even underground he was the strongest!” Isabel exclaimed.

“Really now?! I’d love to know the secret to his strength, you know. Hey, Levi-” Hange said getting interrupted for a third time.

“Big Bro is…um…um…anyways, he’s strong!” Isabel said.

“Here, Isabel. Would you like to try some of these sweets I got from my friend? As a sign of our new friendship.” Hange held out a small bag to the girl. Isabel took it and pulled out a piece of chocolate to taste. “So how about it? Would you be willing to let us know what goes on inside of your head?”

“I can’t. I’m self-taught. It’s not something that you can easily teach to others,” Levi said.

“But-”

“Sorry. I’m exhausted.” Levi turned away from Hange.

“I see. I’m sorry for disturbing you,” Hange said before standing up. “Thank you, Isabel. Thank you, Farlan. Let’s have a nice long chat next time, okay? If we make it back alive, I’ll buy you lunch sometime! Come on, Rain! Let’s not disturb them any more that we already have.”

            “Okay, even though I protested coming over here.” Rain looked at Hange before looking back at the others. “I’m sorry about that. As you can see, she really gets excited about stuff.” She jumped up and followed after Hange. “See you tomorrow!”

            “Man, what a weirdo. But couldn’t you have giving her some sort of easy trick to help them out?” Farlan said.

            “I don’t want to be responsible for anyone’s life except yours and Isabel’s.” Levi looked up at Hange and Rain. The two women joined a few other soldiers. He wished Rain stayed beside him.

            “Hey, Big Bro,” Isabel said. “I don’t really get all that stuff about humanity taking back the world, or whatnot. These guys are actually ready to die for that sort of thing, but you’re wondering if it’s really okay for them to die for that reason, aren’t you?”

Levi thought about her question. He didn’t know.

            Farlan said, “Given how well-planned their formation is, we’d be sure to stand out if we were to break away. And that’s already taking into consideration the risk of it falling apart on its own somehow. We should just give up on snatching the documents while we’re out beyond the walls. The chances of us not being noticed by anybody, from the rear guard we’ve been place in all the way up to where Erwin is in the advance guard, are pretty much slim to none.”

            “Guess three people would stand out,” Levi said.

            “Besides, we should concentrate on getting home in one piece. Because really we seriously came all this way,” Farlan said.

            “I actually agree with that. Those documents are important, obviously, but I’d hate to get in their way,” Isabel said.

            “What the heck, Isabel? Was the candy they gave you really that good?” Farlan asked. “Or is this about Rain?”

            “What?! Who said anything about the candy or Rain?!” Isabel asked. “I know what we have to do!”

            “Shut up, moron! You’re being too loud!” Farlan said.

            “Though the candy was pretty good,” Isabel added. “Despite that I kind of get why they journey outside. Going beyond the walls is a lot like how we used to dream of leaving the underground someday. We got so many friends down there who just die as they dream of the surface. I’d always look at them and think, I’m getting out of here for sure.”

            “So it’s like going beyond the walls to kill titans,” Levi said.

            “Yeah,” Isabel said while laying down.

            Levi hummed.

            “Hey, Big Bro, I don’t know if this is weird or anything, but, uh…today after I was done talking with everyone I realized I really want them to go outside of the walls and fight more. Lots and lots more, even more than they already do. Even if we wind up living in the capital some day we’ll steal loads from those bastards. And use it all however we want! Serves them right! Man!” Isabel said as she drifted off to sleep.

            “Before you guys start talking about offering up your hearts and stuff we’d better rethink our plans to grab those documents, huh?” Farlan said.

            “Get some sleep,” Levi said. “We’ll think about it later.”

            “Fine.” Farlan laid down.

            Levi scanned the room. Unable to find Rain he assumed she and the woman she was with already went to bed. Grabbing his cover, he laid down himself and closed his eyes.

…

            Rain stared up at the dark ceiling. The majority of the lights from the other room had been extinguished a few hours ago. She knew she should have been sleeping but the outside world was calling to her. She was farther out from the walls than she’s gone with her wings. This was a golden opportunity to go even farther and to stretch her wings. They were itching to go for a flight as well. She rolled over onto her side. Her eyes locked onto the woman she was sleeping next to. Hange’s body was sprawled out over the floor. The woman’s mouth was hanging open with a little drool running down her cheek. Rain chuckled when Hange started talking in her sleep. She said, “I’m going to get you, you naughty titan. Don’t run off with my candy. I have to use that to see if you like eating it. Come back here.”

            “Good grief,” Rain said. “She’s even testing titans in her sleep. I’m not surprised.”

            Rain lifted up. Reaching over she pulled Hange’s blanket back over the woman’s body. There was a cool breeze blowing in from somewhere and she didn’t want Hange to catch a cold while outside of the walls. She then pushed away her own blanket and stepped silently out of the room with her boots in her hands. Stepping into the large room where the majority of the soldiers were sleeping, she paused to scan her eyes over everyone. With a couple lanterns still glowing for light in case someone needed to go to the bathroom, she was able to see that all the soldiers were accounted for. Well, except for the rotating soldiers that was on guard duty to watch the horses and supply wagons throughout the night.

            Walking towards the exit, Rain went down the hall until she was far enough away to pull on her boots. She then headed on outside. Pausing at the door, she carefully looked out to check the locations of the soldiers. She found two of them near a wagon about fifteen yards away.

            “Man, I’m exhausted,” one said.

            “We’ll be relieved in half an hour,” the second one said.

            “That’s good to hear. I hope I can get enough sleep for tomorrow.”

            “Same here.”

            Rain tiptoed away from them. Using a fallen piece of stone from the wall, she made her way around the runes to the back where she was hoping to get high enough to take off into the air. Lucky for her the half moon gave her enough light to light up her surroundings. She climbed upon a broken part of the wall and glanced up at the roof of the building. It would be better for her to take off from up there but getting there was going to be a bit tricky. There wasn’t enough draft to lift her high enough. She hoped she could catch a stronger breeze when it blew by. She wanted to use it to lift herself high enough to grab a hold of the roof.

            Closing her eyes, she summoned her wings and spread them out into the night air. A light breeze started blow. Second after second it got strong. It was like the wind wanted her to go for a flight. Then it got strong enough. It teased her hair and feathers. Pushing up on the toes of her boots, she was about to take of when… “What do you think you’re doing?”

            Rain lost her balance. She fell from the rubble and her back collided with the hard ground. “Ouch! What the he-”

            “You better keep quiet. Unless you want the others to know you’re out here.”

            Rain growled up at the man staring down at her. “Seriously! Do you get some kind of bizarre thrill by sneaking up on me like that?!” Anger burned in her chest when all Levi did was smirk down at her. “Jerk!”

            “So those are your wings,” Levi said, ignoring her harsh glare and insult. Bending down he reach out to touch them. “Can you really fly with them?”

            “Don’t touch me!” Rain slapped away his hand. “I don’t like people touching my wings!”

            “I’m sure those friends of yours touch them,” Levi said. “Surely you’ve done experiments with them.”

            “Fine! I don’t like people outside of my family and friends touching my wings!” Rain stood up and brushed the dirt and grass off of clothes.

            “Liar,” Levi said. “I’m sure your friends don’t even know about your wings.”

            “What?!”

            “Must you keep shouting? Do you want the others to know you snuck out here?” Levi asked.

            Rain lowered her voice. “Who said I snuck out here? Last I checked we weren’t locked inside.”

            “Yet, your dad told you to stay inside,” Levi said.

            Rain’s cheeks flared up. “Are you spying on me? How did you even know I came out here? You were asleep.”

            “I was asleep,” Levi said. “I’ve always been a light sleeper. And no, I’m not _spying_ on you. I just happened to over hear what Erwin said to you.” His eyes drifted to her wings. “What are you doing out here anyway? Were you going to go flying around?”

            “I don’t fly. I glide,” Rain said.

            “Is that why you were climbing up the walls?” Levi looked up to the piece of rubble where she was standing. “You need to be up high to take off?”

            “Maybe,” Rain said flicking her wings in irritation.

            “Will you let me look at them?” Levi brought his eyes back to hers.

            “No.” She crossed her arms over her chest and banished her wings.

            “Where do they go when you’re not using them?”

            “How should I know?”

            “Do you know anything about them?”

            “Not really. What difference does it make?”

            “Just asking. I guess it doesn’t make any difference.”

            “Are you going to go back inside now?”

            “Not unless you do.”

            “Just go away.”

            “No.”

            “Fine! Stay!” Rain threw her arms up in the air. Turning from him, she climbed back up on the rubble and sat down. She stared up at the moon and stars. She didn’t look away until Levi’s presence appeared beside her. She snuck a quick glance before turning her attention to the sky above. “You like looking at the stars? I’ve seen you do it before.”

            “When did you see me do that?” Levi looked at her.

            Rain mentally cursed at her blunder. “Just once. It was…I don’t remember when.”

            “I guess so,” Levi said. “As you’ve said, this isn’t the first time. Living underground we didn’t get to see the stars much. How about you? Do you look up at the stars often?”

            “No,” Rain said. “I never thought much about it before. I guess living above ground it’s just one of those things we take for granted.”

            Levi nodded.

            Rain snuck another glance at Levi. Her heart thumped against her chest upon seeing how calm and relaxed his expression was. It looked a bit out of place. She was use to him glaring or having a stone expression on. It was nice to see him like this. She noticed that the itch to go for a flight was gone. She had to wonder if it was because of Levi. Well, of course it was because of him. But was it because she just wanted to sit with him or was it because he would go tell her dad of her attempt at escaping?

            “I’m going to ask you a question and I want a straight, honest answer,” Levi said a few minutes later.

            “What?” Rain asked.

            “Were you going to go for a flight?” Levi looked at her.

            Rain swallowed at the intensity in his eyes. She could feel him searching for the truth. She couldn’t lie to him. “Yes, I was.”

            “Why?” Levi asked. “You do know it’s dangerous out there, don’t you?”

            “It’s night. The titans can’t hurt me now,” Rain said.

            “And what if you got injured or lost?” Levi asked.

            “It wouldn’t have happened. I’d keep on a straight course. I would have been fine and got back before anyone got up,” Rain said. “I just had to go.”

            “Why?” Levi tilted his head.

            Rain sighed and dropped her eyes to the ground. She flinched when Levi cupped her cheek and pulled her eyes back to his. His skin was rough from calluses but his touch was strikingly soft and gentle for a man who held such strength inside of him.

            “Answer me, Rain,” Levi said.

            “I don’t know,” Rain admitted. She thought about her words, choosing them carefully so not to give her previous flights away. “I just…got this desire to go look around.”

            “Is it hard? Living behind the walls when you have these wings?” Levi asked.

            “Sometimes,” Rain said. “But I have no where else to go. So I stay.”

            “I see.” Levi’s eyes dropped to her lips.

            “So.” Rain pushed his hand off her cheek. “You’re not going to tell my dad, right? I answered you honestly.”

            “I won’t tell as long as you don’t try to take off on your own while we’re out here,” Levi said retracting his hand from her.

            Rain frowned. She hated the thought. But since Levi easily followed her this time she saw no way of escaping him now. She sighed. “Fine. I won’t go off on my own while we’re outside of the walls.”

            “Do you give me your word?”

            “I do,” Rain said.

            “Then I accept and trust you,” Levi said.

…

The next morning while waiting to move out, Levi’s mind was still on Rain and last night. They had spent two hours alone outside before heading back in to get some more sleep. He had actually cupped her face and looked at her lips with the thought of kissing her. It would have been very stupid to do so. He shouldn’t have even touched her. But he couldn’t stop himself. He had to do it. And her skin was a lot softer than he expected it to be. The thought increased his heart rate. He hoped it didn’t show on his face. It shouldn’t since he was good at concealing his emotions. But Rain seemed to be unable to undo that. Normally he wouldn’t touch anyone unless it was in self-defense or Isabel and Farlan.

            “All squads! Execute Long Distance Scouting Formation!” Erwin shouted, breaking Levi from his thoughts.

            “You okay, Levi?” Farlan asked. “You seem a bit out of it this morning.”

            “I’m fine. Let’s go.” Levi tapped his boots on his horse. The soldiers moved away from the runes. Immediately, they slipped into the formation that had been practiced several times before. A few minutes into it, a red flare shot into the sky it was soon followed by a green one. The formation veered to their left. “Pretty impressive. It’s a huge battalion but it’s moving as if everyone in it has become one.”

            “Yeah, I should have known that Squad Leader Erwin’s no ordinary guy,” Farlan said. “Looks like he’s arranged it so there’s no chance of the rear guard running into any titans before we reach the next supply point.”

…

            “Up ‘til now, we’ve changed course fourteen times. Guess there’s a lot more of them than you’d think, huh?” Isabel said a few hours later.

            “So in other words we’re royally screwed if we stop moving,” Farlan said. “Isn’t that what you’re saying?”

            A distance rumble of thunder made Levi looked up to the sky. He cursed under his breath. A storm was rolling in. And a storm usually meant thunder. Rain was afraid of thunder. His eyes shot towards the front of the formation. How was she going to deal with that out here? Rain poured down in heavy sheets, blinding them from each other until they were within five feet of someone.

            “Crap! It started raining! I can’t see anything in front of me!” Farlan said.

            “Hey! Don’t break formation! Stay together with-” Fragon said, his voice disappeared from the rain hitting the ground so hard.

            “I can’t hear anything you’re saying!” Isabel said

            “Isabel! Farlan! Don’t get separated!” Levi said.

…

            Rain shivered when the black clouds rolled in overhead. “Oh no. Not now. Not today.”

            “Easy, Rain,” Erwin said. “It’s going to be fine.”

            Rain squeaked and covered her ears upon a loud crack of thunder.

            “Rain,” Mike said, moving up to her right side. “We’re right here. It’s not going to hurt you.”

            Rain whimpered. Tears leaked down her cheeks mixing in with the rain.

            “At this rate we’re going to lose communication with the other squads!” Shadis said through the downpour of rain.

            “Daddy,” Rain said.

            “Then let’s disband the formation!” Erwin said.

            “Dang it! I can’t believe it rain today of all days!” Shadis said.

            Erwin grabbed his flare and shot into the sky. “The smoke is…”

            “Squad Leader! It’s impossible to see the signal smoke in this rain! Should we wait for dispatch to arrive with new orders?!”

            “Dispatch here? Are you crazy?!”

            “What the heck is with all this rain?! I’ve never seen it pour like this before! Protect the flares! We won’t be able to use them if they get wet! We’re going to lose sight of the squad! Don’t shut your eyes!”

            Rain gasped at a sudden strong desire to go back to Levi and his friends.

            “What is it, Rain?” Mike asked.

            “Something’s wrong,” Rain said. “Something’s wrong with…”

            “Who? Rain, with who?” Mike asked.

            Rain didn’t answer. She jerked Flame around and took off into the fog.

            “Rain! Come back! What do you think you’re doing?!” Erwin called after her.

            “Where is she going in all of this?” Mike asked.

            “Levi,” Erwin said. “It has to be him.”

            “He’s in trouble?” Mike asked.

            “That would be the only reason for her to take off like this,” Erwin said.

            “What should we do?” Mike asked. “Are we going after her?”  
            “Yes,” Erwin said.

…

            “Commander! I’m afraid we’ve lost our scouting capacity! We’ve landed ourselves in a situation where we’re vulnerable to an attack by the titans at any moment!” Farlan said.

            “Hey! What are we going to do?! We totally lost sight of everyone!” Isabel said.

            “All we can do is keep moving. I’m sure we haven’t gotten too far from the rest of the squad,” Farlan said. “We just have to keep going forward blindly and hope that this fog will clear up fast.”

            “But the way things are going now, the flares are going to be useless no matter how much time passes,” Isabel said.

            “As long as Squad Leader Fragon’s noise rounds still work I be we can find the others if we’re lucky enough,” Farlan said. “Our scouting capacity is ruined. Our field of vision is a few meters at best. It’s as if you can hear the titans’ breaths from every direction. This totally sucks. If the titans eat Erwin there’s no way we can get our hands on those documents. The only way to steal them is to go for the center.”

            “I think I heard a noise round. Is it from our squad?” Isabel asked.

            “Looks like it’s not too far off,” Farlan said. “We can probably catch up with everyone but…Levi?” Farlan said.

            Levi gritted his teeth. He was being pulled in multiple directions. This was the perfect time to sneak up on Erwin and kill him to get the documents. But what about Rain? She would surely be right beside her dad if not riding with him by now. How bad did storms scare her again? Did they paralyze her? His lungs hitched. If that happened she would be vulnerable to the titans. And if this rain had separated them with their own squad then it would be possible for it to happen to Rain. He knew he had to make a choice. He had to go check on Rain and kill Erwin. She would forgive him. She had to. He would just have to wait for that time. And he was going to do this alone. “I’m going alone. You two catch up to Fragon.”

            “Hey,” Farlan said.

            “I’ll get my hands on those documents. Besides the one who’s going to kill him is me. I won’t let a damn titan get to him first,” Levi said.

            “But…” Farlan said.

            “Big Bro! I’m going to go with you, too!” Isabel said.

            “Isabel, think about it. Me alone, or Fragon and Sayram? Who do you think is more likely to become titan food?” Levi asked. “With you four together, your chances of survival are much higher.”

            “Levi! Use your head! The fog will clear up if we wait a while!” Farlan said. “You can’t go alone! Rain is with him! Do you really think you’re capable of killing Erwin in front of her?! We know you care about her!”

            “Let me worry about Rain,” Levi said. “The titans aren’t just going to sit back and relax!”

            “That doesn’t matter!” Farlan said. “We have no idea where the titans might come from in a situation like this! It’s too dangerous to be out there on your own! You’re not thinking clearly with _her_ involved in this! You haven’t been thinking clearly since she got involved!”

            “I don’t need to hear this crap right now! I can do it alone! Rain doesn’t change anything! Just trust me!” Levi said.

            “Is that an order, Levi?” Farlan asked.

            “An order? What are you saying? I just…you guys are…I want to…”

            Isabel and Farlan laughed.

            “All right, then. I’ll trust you. Just don’t get yourself killed,” Farlan said.

            “Ya better come back to us, Big Bro. No matter what!” Isabel added.

            Levi nodded and rode ahead of them. Looking back at his friends, he continued on through the rain. They disappeared after a short few seconds. He was all-alone now. Or he hoped he was. Visibility was pretty much zero. Yet somehow, he knew which way to go. He wasn’t sure how. Maybe it was just his intuition. Or maybe it was because of Rain. The only thing he knew was if the formation was intact he could follow the fourth column towards the front left and then run straight to the center. Then perhaps he could use the fog to his advantage. He could hide his attack on Erwin and it could be reported as an accident. Rain wouldn’t even have to know.

            The splashing of his horse’s hoofs on the wet ground disappeared at the sight of dead soldiers scattered on the ground. His eyes widened. The bitten bodies, the severed limbs, and heads were obvious. It was a titan attack. His eyes went to the large footprints on the ground. There had to be four or five titans. And their footprints show him that they were going back towards his friends.

            “The others! Crap!” Levi jerked his horse around. “I’ve got to get back to them! They won’t be able to handle all those titans on their own!”

…

            “Go!” Rain spurred Flame on faster. Through the fog and rain she hoped and prayed she got there quick enough. She wondered if she was anywhere near them. How long had she been running back now? She lost track of everything except the direction she needed to go in.

            She busted through a thick cloud of fog. Her eyes shot open at the carnage she saw. A titan bit down on Sayram’s body. She froze. The young man’s body fell to the ground with a stream of blood following it.

            “Rain! What are you doing here?!”

            “Huh?” Rain looked over at who called her. Farlan was pushing his horse towards the titan.

            “Why aren’t you with your dad?!” Farlan asked.

            “I…” Rain didn’t have time to answer. A titan came rushing out of the fog. It ran right towards Farlan. The man jerked back on the reins. She saw his horse skid in the mud before toppling over, trapping his leg. She pushed Flame forward. Once close enough she fired her gear. Locking into the titan’s shoulder, she swung towards it. The rain caused her hands to slip on her swords when she sliced at the titan’s neck. She cursed when her cut ended up too shallow to kill it. Pulling her body around, she used the force to swing back at the titan. She wasn’t going to let it get away. But as she swung back towards it, another titan appeared. It grabbed her arm and jerked her. Searing pain shot through her shoulder, she dropped her sword. It was now useless. The titan dislocated her shoulder. Her eyes found the titan’s grinning face. She was going to die here.

            “Rain!” Isabel shouted. “Hold on! I’m coming!”

            “Isabel!” Rain watched the young woman fly towards the titan. Isabel sliced off its wrist. Rain dropped to the ground. More pain shot through her shoulder but at least she wasn’t going to get eaten, for the moment anyway. “Isabel! One’s going after Farlan!”

            “I’m on it!” Isabel whipped around and bolted for the titan. Leaping into the air, she sliced off the titan’s fingers. She attacked her gear into the titan’s shoulder and swung up but missed the nape. Firing again, she latched onto the titan’s neck.

            Rain cursed when she saw Isabel slip on the titan’s wet back. Another titan was coming up behind the helpless girl. She ran towards the titans, desperate to save Levi’s friend, her friend. “Isabel!”

            But it was too late. The second titan clamped it teeth down on Isabel. Rain stopped running. Her sword fell from her hand just before she dropped to her knees. “No…she’s…she can’t be…Isabel.”

            The world slowed down for Rain. Thunder boomed overhead but she didn’t hear it. All she could see was the titans grabbing more of their soldiers. Squad Leader Fragon was the next to die. A titan bit his head off. Blood spewed everywhere. Then Farlan was in the hands of the titan.

            “Farlan!” Levi said through the haze in Rain’s ears.

            Rain looked up. Blinking the rain out of her eyes, she saw Levi pulling Farlan’s body away from the titan. He landed beside her, laying Farlan on the ground. His wide eyes shocked to see her. “Rain! What the hell are you doing here?! You’re supposed to be with your dad!”

            “I couldn’t,” Rain said. “I knew. They were…I felt it…I tried…they…they’re all…”

            “Rain, snap out of it! You have to get out of here!” Levi said.

            His words snapped her back to reality. “No! I won’t! I won’t leave you to fight alone!”

            “Don’t be stupid! You’re injured!” Levi said. “You can’t even move that arm! If you fight anymore you could lose it for life or die!”

            “I don’t care! I’m staying with you! I can still fight with my right arm!” Rain said.

            “Idiot!” Levi snapped. “You can’t use your gear now! You’ll only hurt yourself more! We don’t have time to argue about this!” He turned his attention to the four titans running towards them. “Crap! There’s no time for this! I’m not going to lose you to these monsters!”

            “Levi!” Rain said. “Don’t be stupid! You can’t fight them all on your own! Let’s get on Flame and just get out of here!”

            “I’m not doing that! They’re going to pay for what they did to my friends and you!” Levi launches his gear.

            Rain’s heart tightened. The anger in his tone was obvious. She hated hearing him so upset, but understood. She would kill the titans herself if she hadn’t gotten injured. So she watched him rip through the titans’ like they were nothing but paper. He was moving so fast. The titans couldn’t react in time. His eyes were full of such darkness and hate that she didn’t recognize him for a while. It was like he was another man completely.

In seconds it was over. Titan steam filled the air. Her eyes remained on him where he stood on the titan’s back until he jumped down to the ground. There his eyes landed on something. Her own eyes followed and she found Isabel’s head. Her stomach lurched. Tears poured down her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t do anything to help them. I’m so sorry.”

            “Hey! Are there any survivors?” Erwin called out.

            “Dad!” Rain said.

            “Rain!” Erwin dismounted and rushed over to her with Mike following him. Kneeling down he inspected her obviously injured shoulder.

            “Is it dislocated?” Mike asked.

            “Yes.” Rain nodded.

            “Don’t move it,” Erwin said. “We’ll get you to Hange as soon as we can. Mike, put a sling on her arm.”

            “Right.” Mike nodded then ran back to his horse. When he came back he had a shirt in his hand that he ripped and shaped into a sling for her arm. “This might hurt.”

            “Just do it,” Rain said. Despite the numbness in her body, she still felt the pain in her arm as Mike moved it into place against her stomach.

            “Levi, are you and Rain the only ones who managed to make it out alive?” Erwin asked looking around. “These titan remains…did you kill them all by yourself?”

            Rain caught a slip second of pure hatred running through Levi’s eyes before he tackled her dad to the ground. This was it. Levi was going to kill her dad. “Levi, don’t!”

            Mike jumped away from her. Pulling out his swords, he readied himself to defend Erwin.

            “Back off!” Levi hissed at Mike before turning back to Erwin. “Erwin. I’m going to kill you. That’s the only reason I’m here.” He placed his sword to Erwin’s neck.

            “Your friends must have died. I see.” Erwin slipped his hand into his coat pulling out a letter. “These are the documents concerning Nicolas Lovoff.”

            “You bastard! You knew?” Levi looked over at Rain. “Did she know as well?”

            Rain dropped her eyes from Levi. Guilt flooded into her thought she wasn’t sure why. She had done nothing wrong.

            “Don’t blame her for any of this. She only followed my orders.” Erwin dropped the papers onto the ground. “I’m sorry that I took so long.”

            “Hey. Just what are you trying to pull?” Levi asked.

            “It was a bluff,” Erwin said.

            “What?” Levi asked.

            “I knew Lovoff was embezzling fund…using what was left from our suspended expeditions over the past several years. I wanted definitive proof, enough to convict him, so I had false information about him. Lovoff is a vigilant man. So I figured he would try to do something in order to confirm the existence of the documents first. Sure enough he approached the three of you with the request. Making a move would surely leave a trace behind, so it didn’t take long for me to follow the trail and get my hands on the evidence. The more he acted on his own, the better I was able to gather the evidence I needed.”

            “If you knew all of that why did you make us join your Survey Corps?” Levi asked.

            “For one, your fighting skills are truly outstanding. The other reason is because I wanted to use you, the ones Lovoff made a deal with, in order to throw him off,” Erwin said. “But none of that matters anymore. The real documents are now in possession of Supreme Commander Zacklay. It’s all over for Lovoff.”

            “My friends…they threw their lives away for nothing. You just dragged us into your worthless schemes. And your daughter…how could you do this to your own daughter?” Levi said. “Don’t you care about her at all? Is she only a tool to use because of her win-”

            “Levi, stop it! He didn’t drag me into this! I chose to be here!” Rain said.

            “But I’m going to drag you down, too,” Levi said ignoring Rain’s words. “You’re going to pay for this.”

            “Levi!” Rain said.

            Erwin grabbed the sword, cutting his palm. “Worthless schemes?” He glared up at Levi. “Who was it…who killed my subordinates, killed your friends, attacked my daughter?! Was it me?! Or was it you?! Even if you had gone together with them to ambush me, do you really think that they would have survived unharmed?! There’s not a single soldier here that wouldn’t jump in to protect me! What if it was Rain?! Would you fight against her to get to me?!”

            “You’re right. My arrogance…my own stupid pride…” Levi said his anger fading.

            “No! You’re wrong!” Erwin said. “It’s the titans! Where did the titans come from?! Why do they exist?! Why do they devour humans?! I don’t have the answers! None of us do! Limited by our ignorance, we’ll continue to be devoured but the titans! If we just stay shut behind the walls, we are never going to escape this nightmare! Take a look around you! No matter how far you go, there aren’t any walls here. In this wide-open space I believe there is something there, illuminating our despair. But there are those who seek to prevent us from venturing beyond the walls. They are consumed by selfish thoughts of their own losses and gains from behind the walls where it’s safe! It’s only natural. During the past hundred years, hindered by the walls the eyes of humanity have been clouded. They cannot see the landscape that lies on the other side. But what about you, Levi? Will you let your eyes remain clouded? Will you kill me and return to the darkness of the underground? We will not give up our journey outside the walls. So fight for the Survey Corps, Levi! Humanity needs your strength!”

            Rain shivered. Was Levi going to leave the Corps?

            Levi dropped his sword; they splashed in the mud upon hitting the ground. “I’m not making a deal with you this time.”

            Rain’s heart leaped. Levi was staying. Her heart sunk again upon remembering the death of his friends. She couldn’t do anything to save them. How could she face him day after day now?

            “When the weather improves, the titans are probably going to become active again,” Mike said. “And we need to get Rain to Hange.”

            “Right. We need to join the commander in the vanguard before we suffer anymore losses,” Erwin said walking over to Rain. “We’ll make it back alive. Can you stand?”

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded and stood up. “How’s your hand? Did you really have to grab the sword like that?”

            “I’ll be fine,” Erwin said. “Call for Flame.”

 

            Rain whistled for Flame. The horse responded immediately. Grabbing the saddle horn with her right hand, she placed her foot in the stirrup. She lifted up with she felt her dad’s hands on her waist to help her. In place, she wanted to look back at Levi. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She just turned and followed her dad and Mike as they head off to find the commander and the vanguard.

 


	19. Returning

Returning

 

            “What?!” Hange screamed. “How could they do this to my baby?! I’m going to kill them!”

            “They’re dead already, Hange,” Rain said. A cool brush of wind passed over her skin causing her to shiver. Or she thought it did. Her body was cold anyway from the events that happened earlier that day so she wasn’t sure if it was that or if it was a breeze. And having her shirt off, so Hange could look at her shoulder, wasn’t helping anything. All she wanted to do was curl up under her cover and sleep. “Levi…killed them.”

            “I don’t care!” Hange said with a stomp of her foot. “I’m going to bring them back to life and kill them for hurting you like this!”

            “Could you just put her shoulder back into place?” Erwin asked.

            “Oh, right,” Hange said. Leaning towards Rain, she inspected the young girl’s shoulder. “Well, it’s not good but it’s not that bad either. I’ll just pop it back into place. But you’re out of commission for the rest of the expedition. There’s no way you can fight titans with your arm like this. You’re going to have to go through some therapy to get movement back into it.”

            “Just great,” Rain grumbled. “I’m sorry, Dad.”

            “While I believe you were far too reckless in taking off like you did, I understand why you did it,” Erwin said.

            “Really?” Rain asked unable to look at him. “I’m not really sure myself. I mean, Levi and…well, they’re not…weren’t…my friends.”

            “They were becoming your friends,” Hange said.

            “She’s right, Rain,” Erwin said. “We know you’ve been spending time with Levi. And with how you went through being kidnapped with Isabel it’s only natural that you’d want to help them when they were in trouble. You did what you could. And you knew this was a possibility when we came out here.”

            “I know,” Rain said. “I guess a small part of me was hoping it all was a lie. That we all would get back alive. But I know I was just being naïve. I know it never happens like that. But what about the formation? We’ve lost a lot of soldiers. Will it still work?”

            “It will,” Erwin said. “I’m going to head over to speak with the commander in a little while so we can go over it and tighten up ranks for it. We’ll spend the night here then head back in the morning.”

            “I see,” Rain said. She glanced around the room they were currently in. They stopped at a small group of wooden houses a couple hours after everyone was back together. She, Hange, and Erwin were inside of the kitchen. She was sitting on the table while Hange inspected her shoulder. They, plus Mike, were going to be the only ones staying in this house. It had only three rooms, a bedroom, living room, and a kitchen. There were a couple outhouses outside for them to use once they were cleared of spiders and one snake.

            “I’m going to pop your shoulder back into place now,” Hange said. “It’s going to be painful, but it’ll be fine after a while. Try not to move, okay, honey? On three.”

            Rain nodded. She didn’t care about the pain. This was nothing compared to the pain she knew Levi was feeling. She never lost anyone close to her. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what he was feeling right now. She wasn’t even sure where he was. She had lost track of him when they had rejoined the commander and the rest of the Corps. The only thing she could figure out was he was sticking to the back so he could be alone and process the day’s events. She did manage to catch a quick glimpse of him when she walked into this building but that was all. He didn’t even look at her. The memory caused her heart to squeeze. He had to hate her now.

            “One,” Hange said before popping her shoulder back into place.

            Rain, unable to stop herself, cried out in pain.

            “I’m so sorry!” Hange shrieked. She grabbed her head and dancing in place. “I didn’t want to do that! But I had too!”

            “It’s…it’s fine.” Rain huffed. “It actually feels a bit better now.”

            “Here.” Erwin placed a cold, wet cloth on her shoulder. “This will help.”

            “Thanks,” Rain said. The cloth was cool on her burning shoulder making the throbbing lessen.

            “I’ll send in some painkillers for you,” Erwin said. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I have to go now.”

            “Okay,” Rain said. She watched her dad leave before turning her eyes back to Hange. The woman was still crying. “What happened to two and three? Did they just vanish from your vocabulary?”

            Hange paused then chuckled. “I’m sorry. I knew it wouldn’t hurt and you would have tense up if I did it on one.”

            “I know,” Rain said. “I’m glad you did that. Thanks.”

            “You’re going to need to keep this on for about five to seven days,” Hange said as she helped Rain get her shirt back on and placed her arm back in the sling. “After that we’ll start working on getting movement back in that arm. Until then I don’t want you to use it at all. That means no more training and no going for flights with your wings or the ODM gear. Not until this shoulder heals. You can cause permanent damage to it if you injure it again before its done healing properly.”

            “Right,” Rain said.

            “Let’s go outside for a while,” Hange said. “I’m sure supper’s ready by now.”

            “I guess so,” Rain said. Part of her didn’t want to go outside. She didn’t want to see Levi right now. But the other part of her wanted to see him. She wanted to see how he was doing. So she slid off the table and followed Hange outside. As they stepped outside Mike walked over to them with her painkillers and some water. She popped the medication into her mouth and downed them with some water. “Thanks, Mike.”

            Mike nodded. “You should get something to eat now.”

            “We were just about to do that,” Hange said. “I’ll grab it for us, Rain. Why don’t you go find us a seat? It’s a nice night. We’ll eat out here.”

            “Sounds fine to me.” Rain nodded. She watched the two adults walk away from her before moving over to a small tree ten yards from the fire. It really wasn’t a nice night at all. The air was cool from the rain and tainted with blood still. Even though they were miles away from the titan attack, she could still smell the blood. She wondered if anyone else did, too, or if it was just her. Shaking it from her mind, she turned to listen in on what the soldiers around her were saying.

            “Do you really have to go over the list of dead soldiers now?”

            “I was ordered to. We need to know how to rework the formation.”

            “Did the left middle sector really get wiped out?”

            Rain’s ears perked up at the soldier’s question. Lena was in that sector.

            “Yeah. They were wiped out shortly after the rain started.”

            Rain clenched her eyes shut. She didn’t want to believe it. Lena was such a nice girl. Why was she even in the Survey Corps to being with? She should have gotten to know the girl better. She might have gotten that answer at some point. But there was no way to get it now unless someone else knew. But she had no idea who Lena’s friends were within the Survey Corps. She tried to think back to the party but the soldiers’ faces wouldn’t come to her. She tired to calculate the number of missing or dead soldiers while the soldier continued to talk about them. Her thoughts spun together. Nothing was clear to her anymore.

            “So where’s Levi at? I heard his friends were killed.”

            “He’s been keeping to himself since everyone got back together.”

            “I saw him with his horse a few minutes ago. We should leave him be for now.”

            “You’re right. I’m sure he doesn’t want anyone around him right now.”

            “He’s not the easiest to be around anyway.”

            Rain sighed and tuned out their voices. She focused on the crackling of the fire instead. Her body was still cold. The heat wasn’t doing anything for her.

            “Here you go, Rain,” Hange said. “Nice and hot stew. Perfect to warm you up.”

            “Thanks, Hange.” Rain took the bowl and balanced it between her knees. Spooning a bite, she slipped it into her mouth. She tasted nothing. Her entire body was just too tired to register much of anything. The night proceeded on without her knowledge. After forcing herself to eat half of her stew, she stared into the fire until Hange nudged her some time later. Standing up she followed the woman into the house and into the bedroom where they would be sleeping. Hange already had their covers spread out on the ground. Judging from how thick hers looked she knew her dad had commissioned her some extra covers for her shoulder. Without a word, she laid down and closed her eyes.

_Rain looked around. Mist had gathered around her, blocking her view of her surroundings. But she knew someone was there. She could sense them. She could hear them, faint sounds of a battle. Someone was fighting. But who? And why? “Hello? Is anyone there?”_

_She walked on until her foot stepped into a puddle. Looking down she found she was barefooted. Lifting up her foot she shook of the water. She paused upon noticing that the water was blood. “What the heck?”_

_Rain lifted her eyes up to find that the mist was slowly floating away. Figures appeared. They walked towards her. Slow and stiff. “Who’s there?”_

_Two figures stepped through mist. Rain gasped. It was Isabel and Farlan. Only they both were missing their eyes. Their eye sockets were black voids. Their hands stretched out in front of their bodies like they were blindly searching for something. Or someone. They walked towards her._

_“Rain,” Isabel said, her voice raspy and distant._

_“Rain,” Farlan echoed, his voice also raspy and distant._

_Rain took a step backwards for each step they came closer to her. “What’s going on? You two…you died. But you didn’t loose your eyes.”_

_“Rain,” they said just as more people walked through the mist._

_Rain didn’t know them but they all were wearing the uniform of the Survey Corps. She continued to walk backwards. The soldiers followed her, calling for her, reaching out for her._

_“Help us,” someone said._

_“No, she killed us,” another person said._

_“What?” Rain asked. “I didn’t kill anyone.”_

_“You’re the enemy,” Isabel said._

_“You’re going to kill him, too,” Farlan said._

_“Kill who?” Rain asked. Two more steps backwards and her back bumped into something. She was unable to go anywhere as the soldiers advanced on her. “What are you talking about?”_

_“You kill…” Isabel reached out and placed her bloodied hand on Rain’s arm. She lifted her arm up and showed Rain her hand. “You kill…”_

_Rain dropped her eyes down to her hand. She gasped. There in her own hand was a headless body. “No…” She looked back to Isabel, expecting to find the girl standing there but instead there was a mirror. Her eyes widened. Blood was dripping out of her mouth as if she had bitten the soldier’s head off herself. “No…this isn’t possible. I didn’t. I would never.”_

_“Rain!” Levi’s voice cried out._

_“Levi?” Rain looked up. Levi was running towards four titans. “Levi, stop! Don’t fight them!”_

_Levi didn’t listen. He just ran forwards, slicing at the titans until one reached down and grabbed him._

_“Levi! No!” Rain rushed forwards._

_“Rain! Stop!” Levi cried._

_“What?” Rain blinked. Looking down she found Levi was in her hand. She was the titan killing him._

_“Rain!” Levi shouted once more before going limp in her hand._

“No!” Rain gasped and shot up. Cold sweat dripped down her face. She looked around the moonlit room. She was safe. She was still with Hange, the woman still sleeping beside her. It was just a bad dream, a nightmare. Levi was still alive. She hadn’t killed him or anyone else. Her heart shriveled inside of her chest upon remembering that Isabel and Farlan were dead. She laid back down and tried to fall back asleep. But each time she closed her eyes her nightmare flashed through her head.

…

Fog settled into Rain’s brain when she opened her eyes up the following morning. She was more tired now than she was when she went to bed. Her body was heavy and her shoulder hurt worse than it did when she went to bed. It made her wonder if she unintentionally slept on it at some point during her restless sleep. A cold hand found it’s way to her forehead. She glanced up into Hange’s concerned eyes.

“You have a bit of a fever,” Hange said.

“Sorry,” Rain whispered. “I don’t mean to.”

Hange chuckled. “It’s all right. But you’re going to be riding in one of the wagons. You don’t need to be on Flame feeling like this.”

A split second of wanting to argue with the woman passed through Rain’s mind. It vanished as quickly as it came. She didn’t feel like riding on horseback, especially with the throbbing pain in her shoulder. “That’s fine. Maybe I’ll be able to actually sleep there.”

“Let’s go then,” Hange said. “We’re ready to move out.”

“We are?” Rain pushed herself to her feet.

“We let you sleep in while getting everything ready to head out,” Hange said. “I’ve also got you some covers in the wagon. It should help keep you padded so your shoulder doesn’t get jerked around too much.”

“Oh.” Rain swayed.

“You okay?” Hange asked while folding up Rain’s covers.

“Yeah. Just got a bit dizzy. I didn’t sleep well last night,” Rain said.

“Well, you’ll get some sleep on the way home,” Hange said.

After packing up they two headed outside. Rain followed Hange over to the wagon. Erwin joined them at that point and placed his hand on her forehead. She blinked up at him.

“She has a bit of a fever,” Hange said. “So I’m putting her in the wagon for now.”

“Good.” Erwin nodded. “You get some sleep.”

Rain nodded and crawled into the wagon. She laid down and listened to the voices of the soldiers as they finished getting ready to head out. She fell asleep before the wagon started moving.

...

Sudden jerks of the wagon woke Rain up. Her already throbbing shoulder cried out in pain when she sat up. Thundering footsteps of a titan caused her heart to leap into her throat. Three were chasing right at the wagon she was in. On instinct she reached for her swords only to find them missing. She had forgotten she never put them back on after taking them off. Though it didn’t matter. With her injured shoulder she knew she wouldn’t be able to fight. She had no choice but to just sit and watched the others fight.

Among the soldiers were her dad and Mike. Latching onto the titans, they swung expertly up towards one of the titans’ napes. Mike sliced off the titan’s wrist, freeing a soldier who had gotten caught while her dad sliced its nape. The titan fell. The others followed soon. Titan steam rose up into the air while everyone regrouped. They set back towards the walls. Rain leaned against the wagon with a sigh. Her eyes went to Levi when the young man guided his horse beside the wagon. She quickly adverted her eyes from him. She couldn’t handle making eye contract with him right now. If he even looked at her. She never sensed his eyes on her so she wasn’t sure what he was doing. Was he trying to remind her of his friends’ death? Was he checking on her in his own way?

The ringing of the bell brought Rain’s attention to the wall. After hours of riding they had finally arrived back home. Painful stabs of how families were going to learn of their dead loved ones pounded in her head as they passed through the tunnel. Would Lena’s family be among them? Would they come see her? Or would they still be at home waiting for the news? She then wondered if her friends would be there to greet them. She got her answer soon. Pulling through the streets she spotted her three friends among the crowds. She wanted to just continue on through to the headquarters, but the procession stopped. A few shouts pulled her attention towards the front of the group. A couple people were yelling and arguing with the commander and her dad about the expedition no doubt.

“Rain!” She heard Armin called out.

She turned her eyes back to them. They ran up to the wagon she was in. She tried to force a smile on her face but it wouldn’t come. “Hey, guys.”

“Boy, you look awful,” Eren said.

“Eren, don’t talk like that,” Armin said.

“It’s obvious she’s been through a lot.” Mikasa eyed Rain’s injured arm. “What happened?”

“My shoulder popped out of socket when fighting a titan,” Rain said.

“You fought a titan?! That’s so incredible! What was it like?!” Eren asked. A fist collided with his head. “Ouch! Mikasa! What was that for?!”

“Just stop. You’re being rude,” Mikasa said.

“It’s fine,” Rain said. “Yes, I fought some titans. One of them grabbed me and ended up popping my shoulder out. But I’ll be fine. Hange put it back into place. I just have to do some therapy to get movement back in it.”

“You all look like you’ve took a big hit,” Armin said. “You’re missing a lot of soldiers.”

“We lost a lot of soldiers because of a storm that blew over,” Rain said. “It blocked our view of the titans. And Levi’s…Levi’s two friends were also kill.” She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. “I tried but couldn’t save them.”

“That’s terrible,” Armin said. “No wonder you’re so upset. How did you mange to survive in a storm? You hate them.”

“I’m not really sure. But I’ll be fine,” Rain said. “They weren’t really my friends after all.”

“You still cared about them,” Mikasa said.

The wagon started rolling. Rain said, “I’ll see you all later. I want to get back and shower and then maybe sleep.”

“Sure thing,” Armin said. “We’ll see you later.”

Rain waved to them before laying back down. Laying her arm over her forehead, she stared up at the passing clouds. A few more minutes the wagon stopped again. Sitting up she found they had finally reached home again. She climbed out of the wagon and unhooked Flame from it before walking her horse towards the barn.

“Rain,” Ross said. “Welcome back. Wow. No offense but you look awful.”

Rain nodded. “I feel awful so it’s fine. And thanks. It’s good to be back home. Could you take care of Flame for me? I can’t lift anything with my arm for a while. Popped it out of socket while fighting.”

“You poor thing. Don’t worry about Flame. I’ll take care of her from here,” Ross said. “You just focus on yourself. Hope your arm gets feeling better soon.”

“It will be.” Rain turned and walked away. She didn’t want to have to go through the whole thing again. But since Ross was her only friend here that didn’t go on the expedition she shouldn’t have to explain what happened again. And he would hear of Isabel and Farlan’s deaths soon enough.

“Let’s go, Rain,” Hange said walking over to her. “I’ll help you shower. Then you should really take a nap.”

Rain looked at her dad.

“Go ahead,” Erwin said. “I’ll check on you later.”

Rain nodded. The two women headed inside the headquarters. The entire building was oddly quiet. It was like the building itself knew of their defeat and was mourning the lost soldiers that would never again roam its halls.

Entering into the room, the two women went right to the bathroom. Hange helped Rain strip of her clothes then she turned on the water. “There it’s nice and warm.”

Rain crawled into the tub. Standing under the showerhead, she allowed the water to flow over her body. Once finished, she did her best to dry off while Hange stepped out of the room to get her some clean clothes.

“No bra for now,” Hange said upon her return. “I don’t want any pull on your shoulder.”

“Fine.” Rain took her shirt from the woman. It was a button up white one. She was going to be stuck wearing that style for a while. There would be no way she could lift her arm over her head. She winced at the pain the smallest moved caused her without the sling. But she managed to pull on her shirt. Hange buttoned it for her though.

“There! All clean and dress!” Hange said. “Is there anything else you’d like?”

“Just to lay down for a while,” Rain said.

“Very well then,” Hange said then escorted Rain to her room.

Rain laid down on her bed. The softness of it engulfed her body.

“I’ll come check on you later.” Hange pressed a kiss to Rain’s forehead then left the room.

Rain reached for her teddy bear. Pressing it to her chest, she rolled onto her right side and allowed a dreamless sleep to fall over her.

…

            A warm breeze pulled Rain from her slumber. She blinked the blurriness from her eyes before noticing her opened window. Birds chirped from their perches on the trees below her window. She sat up. Placing her hand on her forehead she found her fever was gone and so was the fog clouding her brain. She had slept peacefully. Her bedroom door opened, pulling her attention from her absent fever.

            “Oh, you’re finally awake,” Hange said walking over to her with a tray in her hands. “I’m so glad. I was worried about you there for a while.”

            “Why? I haven’t been asleep for that long,” Rain said. She took the tray from Hange and placed it on her lap. The spices from the meat pie lifted into her nose, making her queasy. Maybe she wasn’t feeling as good as she thought.

            “Hm? Honey, you’ve been asleep since yesterday,” Hange said.

            “I’ve been asleep for an entire day?” Rain cocked an eyebrow.

            Hange sat down on the bed and placed her hand on Rain’s forehead. “Your fever’s gone. That’s good. And, yes, you fell asleep yesterday when we got back and only woke up now.”

            “I guess I was tired,” Rain said.

            “I’ll say. Both your father, Mike and I came to check on you multiple times,” Hange said. “You didn’t stir once. How are you feeling?”

            “Okay, I guess,” Rain said. Picking up the fork she poked at the green beans.

            “Well, that’s fine,” Hange said. “All the troops have been giving some time off for now. You’ll have plenty of time to rest up. I’m sure you’ll want to go see your friend at some point.”

            “I guess,” Rain said placing a couple beans in her mouth. They were tasteless to her. She ate a couple more before placing her fork back on the tray.

            “You’re not done eating, are you?” Hange asked.

            “I’m just not hungry,” Rain said.

            “You could just go talk to him,” Hange said. “It’ll make you feel better.”

            Rain picked at her sheet. “Talk to who?”

            “Don’t play dumb. You know exactly who,” Hange said. “I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you. He’s been staying in his quarters since we got back. I guess he just doesn’t feel like being around people right now.”

            “It’s mutual,” Rain said.

            “Well, you two can’t stay in your rooms forever,” Hange said. “Next week we’ll be starting on your therapy. So eat up and start feeling better. That’s an order.”

            “You’re just never going to stop being insane, are you?” Rain gave the woman a small smile.

            “Nope.” Hange beamed. “And I’m not leaving this room until you’ve eaten everything on that plate. I’ll force feed you if I have to.”

            “Fine.” Rain sighed. She knew Hange was telling the truth. The only time she was ever allowed to skip meals was if she was sick. And since that clearly wasn’t the case she had no choice but to eat the food that was brought to her. So she did. Little by little she ate everything on her plate, hoping she wouldn’t throw it up later. “I’m done.”

“You’re such a good girl.” Hange took the tray. “I expect you to come down to dinner later. If you don’t, I’ll come drag you down there.”

“Hange,” Rain whined.

“No whining, young lady,” Hange said standing up. “That’s an order passed on by your dad.”

“I should have known. Where is he anyway?” Rain asked.

“Last I knew he was with the commander,” Hange said. “Did you want me to send him up here if I see him?”

“No, I was just wonder,” Rain said.

“Okay. See you later then.” Hange waved and left the room.

Not wanting to lay back down, Rain got up and moved over to the window. She pulled her chair over to it and sat down. Resting her head on the wall she watched the horses in the paddocks for hours. When it got late enough she forced herself away from the window and slowly made her way downstairs. She really didn’t want to run into Levi. But she had no choice. She knew if she didn’t go meet her dad and Hange for dinner she would be in trouble.

She entered into the dinning hall and was met by silence. Usually this room was full of chatter. But it was clear that the loss of men and women on their mission was still fresh. Thinking back to previous times when the troops went out, she knew it would be at least another few days before everyone got over what happened. She got two steps inside of the room when Adam crossed her path. She braced herself for whatever harsh words he was going to say. But all he did was glare at her and found a seat. It confused her. Then she remembered he had friends in the Survey Corps, friends that most likely had been killed by the titans. She moved on. Finding her way to their usual table she found Hange was already there with both their plates and drinks on the table.

“Glad you could come,” Hange said.

“Like I had a choice,” Rain said.

“Well, I’m still glad you came,” Hange said. “We have fish today. Isn’t that wonderful?”

Rain nodded. Fish was never a favorite meal of hers. But she never complained. She knew to eat what they got. A lot of people went hungry the majority of the time. She reminded herself to be grateful for having something to eat and still being alive. As more soldiers came into the room she started searching for Levi. The man never appeared. It was making her restless that she hadn’t seen him for so long. She really wanted to go see him. But what would she say? She was unable to save his friends. And he attempted to kill her dad right in front of her. What was their relationship now? Not that their relationship had clear lines to begin with.

            That particular question was still on her mind several hours later. It made her too restless to sleep, so she crawled out of bed and headed outside. Her initial idea was to go check on Flame since she didn’t put her horse up and get some fresh air to clear her head. But instead of heading for the barn, she veered off to her left and walked along the paddocks. Visions of Isabel and Farlan’s lives and death pounded in her brain. She could see Isabel riding out here on her horse. She could see Farlan sitting and talking to another soldier before getting back to training when someone of higher ranking saw them. She saw them flying through the trees and killing wooden titans. She saw Isabel’s bright smile, Farlan’s thoughtful gaze. It hurt.

They didn’t have to die. Her walked turned into a fast shuffled before she broke out into a run. She had to get away. She had to get away from the memories, from Levi. Levi was going to hate her now. She could have done something different. She could have done _something_ different. She should have. But what? What was it she could have done to prevent their deaths? There had to be _something_.

Pulling back her fist, she slammed it into a tree. Iron swirled into the air as her skin ripped open from the hit. Splinters poked into her skin. She didn’t feel it. The only thing she felt was fear of Levi hating her. It confused her. She tried to lie to herself. She didn’t care about him. She didn’t care what he thought of her. He was a jerk. A jerk that always snuck up on her at anytime he wished.

The thought hurt her. The lies sounded so dumb in her head. She cared more deeply for him than she wanted to admit, even to herself. She needed help. She had to talk to someone about this.

            Spinning around she ran back to the headquarters and up to Hange’s room. Knowing the room wouldn’t be locked; she entered it and went right into Hange’s bedroom. “Hange.”

            “Hm?” Hange stirred and sat up. “Rain? What’s going-is that blood I smell?!” She leaped off the bed and turned on the lantern. Her eyes went right to Rain’s hand. She grabbed her messy hair in shock then dashed for her medical kit that was sitting on her dresser. “Oh my gosh! Rain, what happened?!” Grabbing Rain’s wrist, she pulled the girl down on the bed.

            “I hit a tree,” Rain said before everything came spilling out like a waterfall.

            “I see,” Hange said while dabbing disinfectant on the girl’s hand. “Well, that wasn’t a smart thing to do. You should talk about your feelings not bottle them up and taken them out on poor innocent trees.”

            Rain placed her shaking hand on her face. “Levi’s going to hate me.”

            “No, he’s not.” Hange wrapped a bandage around Rain’s hand.

            “I don’t understand any of this,” Rain said. “I’m so scared about what he’s going to say to me.”

            “I know you don’t understand.” Hange pulled Rain into her arms and stroking the girl’s hair. “You’re just confused and scared. This is the first time you’ve dealt with these feelings. And on top of having gone on your first expedition only makes it worse. Levi’s very special to you, isn’t he?”

            “He is.” Rain nodded. A weight lifted off of her to finally admit that to someone. Peace seemed to wash over her now that the words had come out of her mouth. “He means a lot to me.”

            “Levi won’t hold a grudge against you,” Hange continued. “He understands that you’re just as human as anyone else. You should go talk to him instead of avoiding him.”

            “I don’t think I can,” Rain whispered. Her body became heavy with sleep. She yawned.

            “You should get some sleep now,” Hange said. After standing up she guided Rain down to the bed and covered her with the blanket. “You’re beyond tired. You can go talk to Levi when you’re not as sleepy. The conversation will go better that way anyway.”

            Rain didn’t disagree. Feeling worn out from her emotional outburst, she instantly fell asleep.

…

            “She came to me late last night with her hand injured. Apparently she punched a tree,” Hange said the next morning. She had informed the man of what happened last night when they met at breakfast. They both decided to come check on her. “The poor girl is really torn up inside about this. She’s scared that Levi is going to hate her because she wasn’t able to save his friends.”

            “I should have know this would happen,” Erwin said. He sat down on the bed and brushed Rain’s hair from her face.

            “There’s nothing you can do,” Hange said. “The only one who can help now is Levi. But he’s not been around much lately either. He’s probably having his own hard time about losing his friends. He’s also probably feeling guilty about wanting to kill you. He tried to do that right in front of Rain’s eyes. Of course he was half mad at the time from what you and Mike told me, but still…”

            “We have no choice but to let them work this out on their own,” Erwin said. “At least they both have some time off to do that.”

            “What do we do in the mean time?” Hange asked.

            “Just let her rest for now,” Erwin said. “I’m sure they’ll work it out in their own time.”

“All right then.” Following Hange out of the room, they left Rain to get as much sleep as she wanted.

…

 

            Rain woke up to the evening sun pouring through Hange’s window. Her rumbling stomach reminded her that she hadn’t eaten a thing for quite a while now. Pushing the cover off her body, she stood up and left the room. Just as she stepped down the last stair the commander appeared.

            “Good evening, Rain,” Commander Shadis said.

            “Good evening, Commander” Rain replied.

            “How’s your arm doing?” Commander Shadis asked.

            “It still hurts,” Rain said. “But I’ll be fine. Hange will be starting me on therapy next week.”

            “That’s good to hear,” Commander Shadis said. “She takes very good care of you.”

            “Yes, sir.” Rain nodded.

            “I haven’t been able to tell you this yet, but I’m very pleased with how you handled yourself out there,” the commander said.

            “I didn’t do much,” Rain said. “I couldn’t even…”

            “You did exactly what you’re suppose to do,” Commander Shadis said. “You also did a lot better than most do on their first time outside of the wall. I’m impressed. I guess all that training with your dad really paid off.”

            Rain cringed. So many peopled believed that expedition was her first time out. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

            “Well, I’ll leave you alone now,” Commander Shadis said as he skirted around her. “I’m sure you want to get something to eat.”

            “Yes, sir. Have a good evening,” Rain said.

            “You too.” The commander waved before disappearing down another hall.

            Rain turned away from him and headed towards the dinning hall. It was a little livelier that it was when she was here before, but it was still lacking in its usual camaraderie. Once again Hange had her food waiting for her when she arrived at their normal seat. Her dad, Hange, and Mike were already there. “Thanks, Hange.”

            “How’s your pain doing?” Hange asked.

            “It hurts a bit worse than it has been,” Rain said. “But I think that might be because I was sleeping for so long. I got a little stiff.”

            “If it gets too much for you to handle be sure to tell me,” Hange said.

            “I will.” Rain nodded. Her attention turned fully to her food at that point. She mindlessly ate and scanned the room for Levi. She never found him. It made her gloomy mood even worse. Still she trudged back up to her room and just sat staring out her window. Hange’s words spun around in her head. She debated back and forth on whether or not she should go talk to Levi or just leave it alone. What would she even say to him? Would she apologize for not being able to save his friends? Would he apologize for trying to kill her dad? Would she tell him the truth about herself, the _full_ truth?

            Her hand reached up to the buns on her head. He already knew pretty much the whole truth. And while they died sooner than they should have, he had kept him promise in not telling his friends about what he learned about her.

            Rain stood up. A final decision settled in on her chest. She was going to tell Levi everything she knew about herself. _Everything._


	20. Admission

Admission

            “I hear Levi’s leaving the Survey Corps.”

            An entire wall fell on her when she heard the soldier’s words. Rain’s body automatically paused on the last step. There was no way that was true. She heard what Levi said when her dad asked him to stay in the Survey Corps. He was staying. He had to stay.

            “I guess losing his friends was just too much for him,” another soldier said.

            “I say good riddance,” the first soldier said. “We didn’t need thugs like them around anyway.”

            “Shut up,” Rain said. She stepped out in front of them and glared. “Stop talking about him like that.”

            “What’s your problem?” the first one asked. “You don’t even know him or like him.”

            “My problem is people like you! Levi might not have had the privileges we’ve had up here, but he’s more of a man that you’ll ever be! So just stop talking about him like that! You have no right to talk about him!” Rain snapped before spinning on her heels and stomping away from them. “Stupid jerks!”

            “What’s up with her?”

            “I have no idea.”

            “Just go to bed!” Rain yelled at them before turned down the next hall. She continued to stomp down the hall until her fury simmered and was replaced with worry. What if they were right? What if Levi changed his mind and decided to leave the Survey Corps after all? Would he just leave without saying anything to her? The questions pushed her forward. Her running caused her shoulder to throb but she ignored it. She had to know if he really left. She dashed down the halls until she made it to the barracks.

Different ranges of snoring met her when she opened the door to the room. The low light of the moon barely gave her enough light to see as she moved through the messy isle until she found Levi on the last bunk. Her heart lifted and fluttered upon seeing he was still here. He wasn’t gone. Then the empty one above him drew her eye. That had to be where Farlan slept. She cringed and forced her eyes down to Levi. The man was asleep. Or he appeared to be asleep. Since he didn’t wake up she figured he had to be in a fairly deep sleep. Her intention was to make sure he was here or she thought that’s what she wanted for the moment. She had decided to tell him the truth, but had she actually meant right now? She must have as she found herself reaching for his shoulder. She shook him until he woke up, which wasn’t long at all. So much for him being in a deep sleep.

            “Hm?” Levi grabbed her wrist and shot up, glaring towards her in the dark. “What’s going on?”  
            “Its…its me,” Rain whispered, surprised she didn’t jump at his sudden reaction.

            “Keep it down,” a soldier said before going quiet again.

            “Rain, what’s wrong?” Levi asked turning to place his feet on the floor.

            “Walk with me.” Rain rubbed her arm gently. She expected him to ask why or deny her.

            “Okay.” Levi pulled on his boots and stood up.

            Surprised, Rain turned and led the way out of the room. Her heart raced. She expected him any second to ask why she was there. Yet he remained quiet as she led him out of the building completely. Looking around she wasn’t sure where to go. She knew she wanted a place where it was next to impossible for them to get interrupted and where no one would be able to over hear them. She ended up taking him to the tree near the paddocks. She stared at the tree; her blood was still on its bark. She gnawed on her lip, trying to get her words, her thoughts to come together. The minutes ticked by with neither one saying anything.

            “What’s going on, Rain?” Levi finally asked fifteen minutes later. “Why did you bring me out here?”

            This was it. Time to come completely clean with him. Rain took a deep breath and turned to face him. Reaching up she undid her buns and let her hair fall down on her shoulders. She watched as Levi’s eyes widened ever so slightly in the moonlight and summoned then unfolded her wings. “She was right. This is what I really look like, Levi. I’m not normal. I’ve never been normal. I have wings, horns, and some strange ability to shot some kind of light beam out of my mouth while my eyes turn red. This is why I have been keeping my distance from everyone. Those who are different are hated. As I’m sure you already know from the reception you’ve gotten from joining the Survey Corps.”

            “Why are you doing this?” Levi asked. “Is it because of Isabel and Farlan?”

            Rain flinched. “I guess so. I’m not really sure. All I know is I had to tell you.”

            “Why?”

            Rain shifted on her feet, unable to meet his eyes. Should she tell him? Should she tell him that she has strong feelings for him? Her mouth made the decision for her. “Because…I, um...you’ve come to mean a lot to me. Besides you already saw pretty much everything else. And I was just…” She twisted her toes on the grass. “I don’t know. I guess I just want you to know the whole truth incase something happened to me. Because of what happened to Isabel and Farlan.” Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. “I don’t want you to hate me for that. I’m so sorry. I tried. I wanted to save them but…”

            “Look at me.”

            Rain forced herself to look up at him then not to flinch or pull away from Levi when his hands reached up to her horns, his eyes never moving from hers. Her heart pounded in her chest, making it difficult to breath when his fingers landed on her horns. And despite having no feeling in her horns, she could still sense his delicate touch upon her. It was gentle and very different from when he was fighting the titans or in training or just in general. His hands trailed down her head, ghosting his fingertips over her hair and skin -brushing her tears away- he reached around to her wings. She swallowed. She wasn’t use to anyone outside of her dad, Hange, and Mike touching her wings. And he was so close to her now. She could smell the soap from his shower mixing in with his scent. Her head became light, her heard fluttered in her chest.

            “They’re soft,” Levi said.

            Rain licked her lips before parting them to reply. She didn’t get to. Levi suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, careful not to hurt her shoulder. Heat flared up on her cheeks. Her beasts pushed tightly against his chest, she could feel his muscles. They were firm. And more defined that she would have thought. She was going to have to get him shirtless one day. Blood rushed to her head. She mentally scolded herself for thinking like that.

            “I don’t want you to blame yourself for what happened to them,” Levi said. “I don’t blame you for it at all. You did want you could at the time. Isabel and Farlan would understand that.”

            “You blame my dad though,” Rain said.

            “No,” Levi said. “Not anymore. We willingly accepted his offer. Despite the reason for actually joining the Survey Corps, we still could have said no and stayed behind the walls. We chose to go out there. The titans are to blame. So let it go. Let’s both just let it go and move on. They would want that.”

            Rain’s bottom lip trembled. Tears poured down her cheeks. She wrapped her arm around his waist and clung to the back of his shirt. Pain shot through her shoulder but she didn’t care. She was too glad and relieved to hear that Levi didn’t hate her. “I’m so sorry, Levi. I’m so sorry.”

            “I know,” Levi said stroking her hair. “You don’t have to say it anymore. And I could never hate you.”

            Rain clung to him for several more minutes before finally pulling away from him. She brushed away her tears and exhaled. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been very emotional these past few days. I really didn’t expect the expedition to be as hard as it was despite having growing up with it.”

            “It’s understandable. Seeing something isn’t nearly has hard as dealing with it personally.” Levi said down and leaned back against the tree. “I haven’t exactly been myself either.”

            Rain sat down beside him.

            “So are your horns always that size? Or do they grow bigger?” Levi asked.

            “This seems to be their normal size,” Rain said. “When Erwin found me my horns were broken. They grew back to this length and don’t seem to get any bigger no matter what.”

            “I see,” Levi said. “How long can you fly for?”

            “I glide, remember?” Rain said. “I’m not sure really. Since my wings are connected to my back they really work my muscles. I get tired like anyone else. I can push myself to glide up to an hour and a half. But then I have to rest for about that long before taking off again.”

            “And that light beam thing?” Levi asked.

            “I’m not sure about that,” Rain said. “It happens when it wants to. Mostly when I get really worked up. I seem to lose myself. Then it just happens. I hate it so much because I always feel so scared afterwards. I have no idea how to control it. I’ve even hurt my dad before because of it. Another reason I always train with him and the others away from everyone else. It’s so I don’t accidently hurt anyone. We’re trying not to hurt anyone until we can better understand why I can do this all.”

            “So you basically know nothing about yourself or why you have these abilities,” Levi said.

            “That’s right.” Rain nodded. “I can’t remember anything from before that day. I can’t even remember much of what happened that day either. All I know is that’s when my dad found me outside of the walls. I was alone. I don’t even know if I had parents with me. They might be looking for me. Or maybe not with the titans out there.”

            “Must be a pain to not know who you are,” Levi said.

            “I guess it is,” Rain said.

            “At least my little mutt knows who she is now,” Levi said planting his hand on her head.

            “Yeah, I guess I-Hey!” Rain frowned at him. “I’m not your little mutt!”

            “You are too,” Levi said.

            “You really are a jerk,” Rain grumbled.

            “And you fell for this jerk,” Levi said.

            “Shut up.” Rain flushed and looked away.

            The two went quiet. Only the soft lullaby of crickets and rustling leaves passed between them. Rain glanced over at him. She found he was staring up at the stars. She couldn’t help but look up as well. The sky was partly clouded so they didn’t get to see many stars. But what they did see was still breath taking. The stars shimmered like they were trying to tell the two young people staring up at them that everything would be fine.

            “Levi?” Rain asked.

            “Hm?”

            “You’re not…you’re not going to leave the Survey Corps, are you?” Rain whispered.

            “Why would you ask that?” Levi looked at her. “You heard what I said to your dad out in the field.”

            “I know.” Rain picked at her pants. “I just heard some guys talking.”       

            “You should know better than to listen to rumors,” Levi said.

            “I know. I just…well, it bothered me to hear them say that,” Rain said. “I don’t ever want you to leave. That’s really why I came to your quarters. I also wanted to talk to you, sort of. I just…”

            “I’m not going to leave,” Levi said. “And even if I did decide to leave I wouldn’t just go without talking to you first.”

            “Really?” Rain looked at him.

            “You’re stuck with me for life,” Levi said.

            Rain’s heart soared. Her lips spread into a bright grin. “Thanks, Levi.”

            “Now shut up and watch the stars.” Levi turned his attention back up to the sky. “I don’t want to hear anymore from you about the expedition or being sorry or anything else that you’ve said.”

            “Fine, fine,” Rain said. She turned her eyes back up to the sky, but occasionally stole glances at the man sitting beside her. She especially took noticed when he scooted closer to her. Heat rushed back to her face. Her heart speed up again but she was glad he moved closer. The warmth of his body was pleasant against her skin.

            “You better cover your horns up before someone sees them,” Levi said.

            “Oh, crap! I totally forgot about that!” Rain lifted her hands to her head but winced at the sharp pain shooting through her shoulder. “Crap! I forgot about that too!”

            “You’re so hopeless,” Levi said. Turning his body towards her, he reached up and started twisting her hair around her horns in messy lopsided buns. “This might not be what you’re use to, but it’ll have to do.”

            “That’s fine,” Rain said. “Hange will fix it tomorrow.”

            “There.” Levi relaxed back against the tree.

            “Thanks,” Rain said.

            “Sure.”

            Time passed steadily between them. Soon Rain’s eyelids grew heavy and she leaned against Levi’s arm. She felt him tense through her sleepiness and smiled before drifting off to sleep. She found it oddly pleasant that she was able to make him tense up. The next thing Rain knew she was being woken up by the sound of familiar snickers. Parting her eyes she quickly shut them due to the bright sunlight. Blinking away the brightness she came to look at Hange’s smiling face.

            “Good morning, Rain, my dear,” Hange sang. “I see you and Levi finally decided to make up.”

            “What?” Rain blinked again confused at what she was saying. Then he shifted beside her. Heat rushed to her cheeks as her body flinched then froze. She had fallen asleep with Levi. And she had forgotten about it. She jerked away from him. “I’m so sorry!”

            “Sorry for what?” Hange’s smile grew. “Oh, did you two do the naughty last night?”

            “Hange!” Rain’s cheeks burned brighter.

            “Don’t be stupid,” Levi said. “We only slept.”

            Rain wanted to kill him for being as calm as always. How could he not be a least a bit embarrassed at being caught like this?

            “And you,” Levi turned to Rain, “don’t be so stupid either. You have no reason to be embarrassed. We did nothing wrong.”

            “I know,” Rain said. “I just…”

            “She’s just not use to getting so comfortable with a guy,” Hange said.

            “Hange!” Rain said. “Don’t say it like that!”

            “Then how would you like me to say it?” Hange tilted her head. “I only spoke the truth.”

            “I…I don’t know,” Rain said. “Just not like _that_.”

            “What are you doing out here anyway?” Levi asked.

            “Still getting right to the point,” Hange said. “We were worried about Rain when we didn’t find her inside. I came out here to look for her. She would be even more embarrassed if her dad found her like this.”

            “Where is he anyway?” Rain looked passed the woman’s shoulder.

            “You know him,” Hange said. “He’s busy working. He figured I could find you on my own.”

            “Oh,” Rain said.

            “Is that all you can say?” Hange asked.

            “What else should I say?” Rain asked.

            “That you’re sorry for being late to breakfast and therefore being late for your therapy,” Hange said.

            “Ah! I completely forgot about that!” Rain said.

            “I figured as much,” Hange said. “So go ahead and eat. The dinning hall’s still open. Meet me in my office after that.” Her eyes lifted to Rain’s hair. “What happened to your buns?”

            “Oh, I, um…” Rain looked at Levi then back at Hange.

            “I see.” Hange nodded. “You finally told him everything.”

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded.

            “That’s fine,” Hange said. “I’ll fix your hair when you get to my office.”

            “Thanks, Hange,” Rain said. She pushed herself to her feet then headed back to the headquarters with her two friends. “I’ll try not to take very long.”

            “Don’t worry about it,” Hange said. “Levi? Would you be a dear and help Rain carried her food?”

            “Fine,” Levi said.

            “You’re so sweet,” Hange said.

            Levi frowned.

            “I’d love to say that you’ll get use to her but I’d be lying,” Rain said.

            “You love me and you know it,” Hange said. Upon entering and reaching the dinning hall, she waved to the two before heading off towards her office. “See you in a little while.”

            “Okay.” Rain waved back then stepped into the dinning hall with Levi. The room was almost empty. They head up to the line and got their oatmeal and drinks. “So are you any good at cooking?”

            “I can manage,” Levi said. “What about you?”

            “My dad has kept me training quite a lot,” Rain said. “It didn’t really leave much room for cooking. So I’m pretty bad at it.”

            “That man,” Levi said. “He trains you far too hard.”

            “Maybe,” Rain said. “But I believe it’s paid off.” She paused. “Or I think so.”

            “What do you mean by that?” Levi asked.

            “I’m not exactly sure, but something happens to me when I fight,” Rain said.

            “You mean when you lose control?” Levi asked.

            “No, this is different,” Rain said. “I’m sure you noticed that I can be reckless when fighting.”

            “That’s obvious to anyone who’ll pay attention,” Levi said. “The soldiers here are just too dumb to notice.”

            “Maybe, but I find it odd,” Rain said. “I can feel something inside of me snapping.”        

            “Snapping?” Levi looked at her.

            “It just happens,” Rain said. “I can really put my finger on exactly when it happens. It seems to just happen at random times.”

            “Has Erwin noticed?” Levi asked.

            “Of course,” Rain said. “He, Mike, and Hange all know about it. They’ve tested and studied me for years.”

            “Tested and studied?” Levi frowned.

            “Oh, it’s not as bad as it sounds,” Rain explained. “Hange is really gentle when she preforms tests on me. My dad and Mike only push me harder than she does because they have to. We have to know what I’m capable of doing and not doing.”

            “I still don’t like the idea of someone testing you,” Levi said.

            “That’s nice,” Rain said. “But it has to be done.”

            “I’m going to look at those results when we get to that woman’s office,” Levi said.

            “Why?” Rain asked.

            “If we’re going to be together then I need to know everything about you,” Levi said. “I don’t want any surprises when we go out on expeditions again.” He paused and looked up at her. “Or will your dad object to that?”

            “He might object,” Rain said. “But maybe not since you already know about me. I can talk to him about it later.”

            “Do as you wish,” Levi said. “I’m still going with you to your therapy.”

            “Okay,” Rain said. A mixture of confusion and joy swirled around inside of her. She loved the idea of him following her around. But she wasn’t sure how much her dad would like it. Not to mention Hange and Mike. She figured Hange would be the one who’d care less about it since she didn’t seem to mind finding her with Levi. But her dad and Mike were a bit more protective of her than Hange.

            After finishing their meal they put up their dishes and headed back out into the hall. The odd looks and whispered the pair gained didn’t slip passed Rain as they made their way down the hall.

            “What are they doing together?”

            “I don’t know. I didn’t think they really liked each other.”

            “I heard they’re secretly dating.”

            “I heard that Levi tried to kill Erwin.”

            Rain’s heart skipped a beat. How would they know that? No one else was around when that happened. It had to just be rumors. But still, why would a rumor like that ever get started?

            “No, that’s just a rumor. You shouldn’t listen to what people say.”

            Rain snuck a glance at Levi. The man was just as stone faced as always. She wondered if there was much of anything in the world that could make him show emotion other than his typical stone-faced expression and his murderous one.

            “Do you like staring at people?” Levi asked.

            Rain jumped. Her cheeks flushed as her eyes dropped to the floor. “I’m sorry. It’s just…I know you heard what they were saying. I’m just curious as to why you’re not reacting to it.”

            “There’s nothing to react to,” Levi said. “They can say whatever they want.”

            “That’s true,” Rain said. “I guess.”

            “You shouldn’t let it bother you,” Levi said.

            “It didn’t bother me.” Rain frowned.

            “Sure it didn’t.” Levi smirked.

            “Ah! Will you ever stop being a jerk?!” Rain shoved him but with his strength and her injured shoulder she was unable to move him at all.

            “You enjoy it,” Levi said.

            “I do not,” Rain grumbled. She stomped ahead of him to put some distance between them.

            “Rain?” Levi called.

            “What?!” She spun around and glared at him.

            Levi pointed to the door he was standing next to. “Isn’t this it?”

            “Oh.” Rain walked back towards him. She opened the door and led him inside. She instantly felt Levi’s mood darken. Turning around she found him staring at the room with a gloomy look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

            “This place is a mess,” Levi said.

            “Uh.” Rain looked around. “I guess it is a little messy. But that’s just how Hange is.”

            “It’s deplorable,” Levi said.

            “Hey! Watch what you say!” Hange said popping out from behind the exam table. “It’s not deplorable! Its organized chaos!”

            “It’s a mess.” Levi frowned.

            “What are you doing here anyway?” Hange walked around the exam table.

            “I’m here to watch Rain’s therapy.” Levi crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “Do you have a problem with that?”

            “I guess not,” Hange said. “But I do need to check her shoulder. And that means lowering her shirt at least.”

            “So?”

            “So, step outside so I can do that,” Hange said. “I’m not letting you get a look at her naked body.”

            “You have to completely undress her to look at her shoulder?” Levi asked.

            “What?!” Hange shrieked.

            Rain groaned and covered her face with her hand. “Please stop.”

            “Just step outside in the hall!” Hange snapped.

            “Fine.” Levi pushed off the wall and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

            “Well,” Hange said, “he’s a lot of fun.”

            “He wanted to come,” Rain said as if it would clear up this whole mess.

            “Never mind.” Hange stepped over to her and started to remove the sling and unbutton Rain’s shirt. “Is there much pain?”

            “Some, but not a lot,” Rain said. “I accidently moved it last night. It hurt a lot then. It’s fine now.”

            “I see,” Hange said examining Rain’s shoulder. “Well, it looks fine to me. Let’s go ahead and start on a few exercises.” She pulled and button Rain’s shirt, fixed her hair then opened the door. “You can come back in, Levi.”

            “Good.” Levi entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

            “So what now?” Rain asked.

            “We’re going to start you off on a few isometric shoulder exercises,” Hange said. “These exercises will work the muscles without moving the join. First up is the isometric extension. I need you to stand back against the wall with your arms by your side.”

            Rain stepped to the wall.

            “While keeping your elbows and wrists straight, push back into the wall and hold for five seconds,” Hange said watching Rain execute her orders. “That’s good. Do that four more times.”

            Rain winced at the pain.

            “Does it hurt that much?” Hange asked.

            “Not really,” Rain said repeating the exercise. “My arm’s just a bit stiff from keeping it still for so long.”

            “That’s natural,” Hange said. “I’ll get you back to normal as quickly as I can. But I’m not going to push your therapy. And I don’t want you doing this without me either. Am I understood?”

            “Yes, ma’am,” Rain said.

            “Good. Now let’s move on,” Hange said. “The next exercise will be the isometric adduction.” She rolled up a newspaper and handed it to Rain. “Place this between your arm and your torso. Squeeze inwards and try to hold it in position for five seconds.”

            Rain squeezed.

            “Good, good.” Hange nodded. “It’s going to be the same as the last exercise. Do that five times up to five seconds each. Then increase it to ten seconds and ten times each.”

            Rain proceeded to follow Hange’s instructions on each exercise the woman gave her to do. An hour later, the session ended. A dull throb settled in her shoulder. “I’m so glad that’s over.”

            “I’m sorry, my precious one!” Hange cried. “I had to put you through such harshness!”

            “Calm down,” Levi said. “You’re supposed to be a professional.”

            “I am acting like a professional!” Hange said.

            “You’re acting like an over protective parent,” Levi said.

            “How could I not?!” Hange said. “Rain’s my sweet little baby sister! She’s like a daughter to me!”

            “Sister or daughter. She can’t be both,” Levi said.

            “Of course she can!” Hange said. “I love her and that’s all that matters!”

            “Can we leave now?” Levi looked passed Hange to Rain.

            “Fine with me,” Rain said. “Anything else I need to know before we go?”

 

            “Oh, yeah. There is one other thing,” Hange said. “I don’t want you to go on any unsupervised flights and horseback rides. I want that shoulder completely healed before you fly or ride at all.”

            “That’s going to take forever. Do I really have to wait that long?” Rain huffed. “You know I need to fly and ride.”

            “You need to heal more,” Hange said. “If I find you going out for secret flights I will ground you for an entire year.”

            “Hey!” Rain protested.

            “Don’t hey me,” Hange said. “I know you’re dad would approve of my decision. Besides, I’ve already spoken with him about this. I also already told Ross that you’re grounded from riding horses until your shoulder has healed.”

            “When did you do that?” Rain asked.

            “When you were moody and holding up in your room,” Hange said.

            “Great,” Rain said.

            “Let’s just go,” Levi said. He pushed off the wall and exited the room.

            “See you later,” Rain said following him.

            “Have fun you two.” Hange waved. “But behave yourselves.”

            “Hange!” Rain said before disappearing down the hall. “Sorry about her. She can be a bit, um…”

            “Of a pain in the ass?” Levi offered.

            “Not how I would put it,” Rain said.

            “Whatever,” Levi said. “Where do you want to go now?”  
            “Well, I haven’t seen Flame since we got back,” Rain said. “I think I’m going to go check on her.”

            “You’re not planning on going for a ride, are you?” Levi looked at her.

            “No,” Rain said. “Hange meant what she said. Ross will be keeping a close eye on me from now on. But that doesn’t mean I still can take care of Flame. I can exercise her in the paddocks, brush her, and wash her. She gets agitated when I’m not around to take care of her.”

            “Or you’re just full of yourself,” Levi said.

            “There it is again! You’re being a jerk!” Rain said.

            “Sorry,” Levi said. “Just pointing out a possibility. I know your horses love you. That’s obvious.”

            “Glad you admit it,” Rain said. “I’ve spent a lot of time with them after all. So they’re use to me being around.”

            “You’ve been pretty lonely, haven’t you?” Levi asked.

            “I guess so,” Rain said. “Part of me really wanted or wants to make friends. But a stronger part of me is scared of doing that. I don’t want to hurt them with…” She paused when a couple soldiers passed them. “…my _gifts_.”

            “I can understand that,” Levi said. “But I don’t think you should hide it anymore.”

            Rain halted. “You’re kidding, right?”

            Levi turned back to her. “I’m not. You might have gotten away with hiding it all for now, but you can’t hide it forever. Eventually people are going to figure it out. What if I decided to be mean to you and not fix your hair last night? Any one of the soldiers around here could have stumbled upon you and saw your horns.”

            “I guess you have a point,” Rain said.

            “Look, you don’t have to tell anyone,” Levi said. “I’m just stating the obvious. Accidents happen. Your buns could come undone while out on an expedition or doing training.”

            “At least I have my cloak to cover my head with,” Rain said.

            “Just think about what I’ve said.” Levi’s eyes dropped down to her feet. “We should get your boots before we go outside. I don’t want a horse stepping on your bare feet.”

            “Oh, yeah.” Rain looked down. “I forgot about them since I can’t tie the laces myself.”

            “Let’s go.” Levi took the lead. He opened the door for her when they reached the room.

Rain then led him into her room and sat down on her bed. She slipped her feet into her boots then allowed Levi to handle the rest. “Thanks.”

“Sure.” Levi stood up.

Rain followed suit. A few minutes later they arrived at the barn. Seeing Flame out in the paddocks on a lead line being worked by Ross, they headed over to it. A smile spread over her face at seeing Flame running around. The horse was beautiful and just as graceful.

“Hey, Rain!” Ross reeled in the horse and walked over to the girl. “Good to see you out and about. I was just giving Flame here some exercise. She’s been missing you.”

Rain breathed in the scent of the horse while stroking her. “I’m sorry, girl. I’ve been in a depressed funk lately. Thanks for taking care of her. She’s looking good.”

“You’re looking good yourself. How’s the shoulder?” Ross said.

“It’s fine. But I’m completely banned from riding,” Rain said.

“So I’ve heard.” Ross eyed Levi before looking back at Rain. “At least you can still work Flame on the lead line.”

“I’ll do that tomorrow.” Rain nodded. “You look like you’ve got it handled for today.”

“Flame could use a cool rub down,” Ross said. “I’m sure you’ll both will like that. Shall I get you some water?”

“I’ll handle that,” Levi said.

“You sure?” Rain asked.

“It’s fine,” Levi said.

“Okay then.” Ross led Flame over to the gate and exited the paddock before handing her over to Rain.

“Thanks, Ross.” Rain took the lead.

“Any time.” Ross waved and walked away.

“I’ve missed you too,” Rain said when Flame brushed her nose against her face. “It’s going to be such a pain not being able to ride you.”

“You’ll live,” Levi said.

“You could be a little more sympathetic to my situation,” Rain said.

“You don’t need sympathy at this point,” Levi said.

“Jerk.” Rain pouted.

“You know you love it,” Levi said. “If you didn’t you would have confessed that you care about me.”

Rain twitched under his gaze. Her jaw bobbed up and down before she spun away from him, cursing herself for always getting so flustered when he acted that way. “Just get the blasted water!”

She tensed when he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “Whatever you say, my precious little mutt.”

…

            “Okay!” Hange clapped her hands together. “It’s been three weeks since you’ve started your therapy. We’re going to see how you do with flying now, but only for a few moments. I don’t want you to over do it on your first time.”

            Rain nodded. She stood up on Flame’s back and spread out her wings. She waited for a breeze to float by. When it did she let herself be taken by it.

            “Remember, don’t go too high,” Hange called out. “If you need to land I don’t want you falling to far.”

            “Okay,” Rain said before gliding away from her and Levi.

            “So have you found anything of interest in Rain’s files?” Hange asked.

            “I guess,” Levi said. “But I thought that you would have more on her.”

            “Well, we are shooting at this thing in the dark,” Hange said, her eyes never leaving Rain. “If I had studied someone else like her, I might have more answers. But we have nothing.” She sighed. “I really wish I knew more.”

            Rain landed a few minutes later.

            “How does the shoulder feel?” Hange asked.

            “Like one giant muscle spasm,” Rain replied.

            “That’s to be expected,” Hange said. “But other than that, no other pain, correct?”

            Rain hummed while listening to her body. “Nope. No other pain for now.”

            “That’s a relief,” Hange said. “I was scared that you might be in pain again. We’ll that’ll be it for today. We’ll try again tomorrow and see how your shoulder is then. If it’s not too bad I’ll let you fly a little more. You’ll fly for a few minutes then rest then fly then rest then fly then rest then-”

            “I think she gets it,” Levi said.

            “Right,” Hange said. “Well, that’ll be all for today. You’re free to do as you wish.”

            “You mean I’m free to rest,” Rain said.

            “Of course,” Hange said. “Don’t want you to injure that shoulder again.”

            “Fine,” Rain said. “I’ll wash down Flame when we get back to the barn.”

            “Let’s mount up then,” Hange said.

            Rain nodded. The three walked over to their horses. She grabbed the saddle horn with her uninjured arm and pulled herself into the saddle. The first few times she had done this she has almost fell. But now that she had done it a few more times, she was getting better at it. “I’m just glad I didn’t damage my dominant arm. I would be in some serious trouble if I had.”

            “You would have been able to adapted using your weaker arm,” Hange said. “It would take some time, but it’s possible.”

            “Have you ever trying using your weaker hand?” Rain asked

            “I have occasionally,” Hange said. “So I have muscle build up in it. I won’t have any problems.”

            “Maybe I should start working my left hand that way,” Rain said.

            “It won’t be bad idea,” Hange said. “Personally, I think everyone should do it.” She looked at Levi. “Don’t you?”

            “No,” Levi said.

            “Oh, come on,” Hange said. “Wouldn’t you want to eat if something happened to your dominant hand?”

            Levi didn’t answer.

            “He would,” Rain said. “He’s just being stubborn.”

            Levi frowned at her.

            Rain chuckled. They all went silent for the rest of the ride back to the headquarters. When they reached it, Hange put up her horse then waved goodbye to the two before disappearing inside.

            “You not going to put up your horse?” Rain asked.

            “I’m wash him down, too,” Levi said. “I’ll get the water.”

            “Great,” Rain said. “I’ll grab the rags.”

            Levi nodded and walked away to get the bucket they were going to be using and filled it up with water.

            Rain stepped into the tack room and pulled a couple clothes off the shelves then joined Levi back outside. He walked over with the water in hand. She handed him a rag then dipped her own into the water before wiping Flame down with it. During the wash her eyes kept flickering over to Levi. Her heart raced each time she looked at him. “Hey, Levi?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Thanks.”

            “For what?”

            “Not running away when I told you the truth.”

            Levi looked up at her. “I’ll never run away from you.”

            Rain flushed. Her lips curled into a smile. “Thanks, Levi.”

 


	21. Busted & Punishment

Busted & Punishment

 

Rain rolled onto her right side. Her eyes stared at her window. The moonlight poured inside almost as bright as the sun. This was one of the best nights, and her favorite, for flying. You could see for miles with how bright the moon was. She wanted to go for a flight. Her wings were itching right where they connected with her back. She had no idea how much longer she would be able to wait. Hange hadn’t yet giving her approval for flying long distances yet. But she knew she would be fine if she did go for a short flight. She knew her body better than anyone after all. And if she still wasn’t healed enough to fly then she would know it. Wouldn’t she?

She flung her cover off and stood up. Not giving herself a chance to change her mind, she walked over to the window, opened it, climbed upon the window ceil and jumped out. Summoning her wings, she carefully angled herself downward to catch the breeze just right so it didn’t jerk her up into the air. Sailing down to the ground, she allowed the wind to graze against her wings before pulling herself into the air. Freedom rushed over her. She sailed through the sky, enjoying the wind raking through her feathers, hair, and even her skin. She missed this sense of freedom far more than she had realized.

Rain angled towards the walls and headed over them. She dipped down, flew high into the air, spun through some clouds, before lowering herself into a steady glide. A slight twinge of pain settled into her shoulder. But she ignored it. She could deal with it easy enough. The freedom was worth a little pain. She spun multiple times in the air before straightening out with joyous laughter. “This feels so great! I feel like it’s been years since I’ve been able to do this!”

A flash of the Survey Corps riding along on the ground flashed through her mind. Pulling in her wings, she dropped fifteen feet before catching herself. Fumbling she made it to a branch. Pressing her hand against the bark, her chest heaved up and down upon realizing she had been flying in the direction of the titan attack. She sat down. Her mind spun with the question of why she was heading back towards that disaster. The dead soldiers’ bodies would still be out there, decomposing. Or would they be nothing but bones by now? It’s been a only three since that happened. She forced herself not to think about how the decomposing actually happens. She didn’t want to think of them like that. Breathing in a few slow breaths she calmed herself down before looking up at the sky. The breeze cooled off her hot tears that leaked down her cheeks, reminding her that fall was going to soon arrive. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

…

            Levi, with his hands behind his head, started up at the bunk above him. He contemplated why he couldn’t sleep all of a sudden. It wasn’t like him to wake up for no reason. Yet here he was in the moonlight room with his fellow soldiers, a few snoring, with no seeable reason for having woken up. Swallowing he found his throat a little dry. So he sat up, pulled his boots on, and left the room for the dinning hall thinking that a nice hot cup of tea would soothe him before going back to bed.

            Walking down the dark halls he noticed they were a bit cooler than usual. The Survey Corps was going to start heating the building, which meant they’d have to chop up some wood. Or so he assumed. Since he was still new to the Survey Corps he really had no idea who took care of that but assumed they all did since they all shared this space. It also made him think about curling up with Rain in front of a fireplace and sip some hot tea. His heart skipped a beat. He wondered if he could do that. She had confessed to having feelings for him but he remained quiet. Did that mean he was still unsure of how he felt about her? He knew he had a fascination with her. But where exactly were his feelings going?

            His eyes drifted up to the stairs that would take him to Rain’s room. He wanted to go there. To check on how she was doing. But he forced himself to go on to the dining hall. Stepping into the kitchen, he found the lantern that was always there and lit it before rummaging around for tealeaves. Soon the fresh aroma of the leaves filled the room. The heat from the stove warmed his skin as he waited. He lifted the pot off of the flame and poured him a cup before turning the fire off. Stepping out of the kitchen a strange feeling to go check on Rain flowed through him. The feeling was so strong that he left the dinning hall with his cup of tea in hand. He rushed down the hall and up the stairs. He didn’t even bother to knock on the door. Entering the room he went directly to Rain’s room, finding the girl missing. His eyes whipped right to her opened window. A cool breeze drifted into the room. His eyebrows drew together. There was no way she would be sleeping with the window open this late into the year. But that didn’t mean anything. She could like sleeping in the cold. He didn’t know her all that well after all. They were only starting to form a real friendship between them.

            Before jumping to conclusions, he exited her room and checked the bathroom and then checked Erwin’s room. He found her in neither. Going back to her room he looked out the window towards the barn, wondering if she was there. No lights appeared to be in the barn. A small flame of anger flickered in his chest. She had gone out for a flight. Grabbing her chair, he pulled it to the corner of the room where it was the darkness and sat down to wait for her return.

…

            Rain opened her eyes. Panic raced through her upon seeing the moon setting in the distance. She didn’t mean to fall asleep out here. Jumping up she jumped from the branch and headed back towards the walls. She had to hurry. Her hair whipped behind her while she rode the wind stream home. Lucky for her it was going her way. Fifty minutes later the walls came into her sight prompting her to fly higher since she knew a few soldiers would be guarding the walls. And she was right. She could see their bodies scurrying around on the wall like ants. She easily passed over them and made her way back to the headquarters. Relief washed over her. She had made it back in enough time. Her dad wouldn’t be up for another hour. Aiming for her still opened window, she flew towards it, tucking her wings in just before rushing through it. She landed and banished her wings. “Yes. Made it back just in time.”

            “In time to get busted,” Levi said.

            Rain jumped at his unexpected presence. She stumbled backwards, her back hitting the wall. “L-Levi?! Wh-what are you doing in my room?!”

            “I got a bad feeling about you,” Levi said stepping closer to her.

            Rain swallowed. Even in the little light that was in her room she could easily tell how furious he was with her. “That’s…ridiculous. I’m just fine. See?”

            “Where were you?” Levi ignored her.

            “I was…just outside,” Rain said.

            “Flying,” Levi said. “You’re not supposed to be flying right now.”

            “I’m fine, Levi,” Rain insisted. “It was just a short flight.”

            “I’ve been in here for hours,” Levi said.

            “Oh.” Hope started slipping away from her. “I…fell asleep.”

            Levi stepped closer to her, pinning her against the wall. He peered into her eyes. “Tell me you didn’t go outside of the walls.”

            Rain swallowed hard. “Wh-why would I do that?”

            “Then tell me what you meant when you landed,” Levi said. “You made it back in time. In time for what?”

            “To not get caught by my dad,” Rain said. “After all I’m not supposed to be flying.”

            “I don’t buy that, Rain,” Levi said. “Tell me the truth. Did you go beyond the walls?”

            Rain dropped her gaze from his. Her hands trembled at her sides. She couldn’t lie to him. “I wasn’t in any danger.”

            Levi cursed. “Not in any danger?! Rain, you went beyond the walls while hurt! How could that not be putting yourself in danger?!”

            “Keep it down,” Rain said glancing at her door.

            “I won’t keep it down! Do you have any idea the danger you put yourself in?!” Levi pointed at her bare hips. “You didn’t even take your gear with you! What were you thinking?!”

            “I was just fine,” Rain said. “I keep well out of the reach of titans. Besides its nighttime. You know they’re not active at night.”

            “You keep?! You mean you’ve done this before?!”

            “Crap.” Rain mentally slapped herself.

            “Rain, do you have any idea how incredibly stupid this is?!” Levi asked.

            “It’s not stupid!” Rain said through gritted teeth. “I said to keep it down!”

            “And I said I’m not going to keep it down! You’ve been very stupid! Going outside of the walls?!” Levi glared at her.

            “I told you! I stay well enough out of the titans reach and I always go out at night!” Rain shot back. “I know what I’m doing!”

            “Oh really?” Levi pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest. “What happened if you injured your shoulder or a wing while flying and got stranded out there?”

            “Well, I would have…” She didn’t know. This was the first time she had been outside of the walls on her own with an injury.

            “How would you have handled the titans then?!” Levi continued. “Would you have fought them?! No, you wouldn’t have because your gear was left behind and you’re injured!”

            “Okay. I get it,” Rain said. “This was stupid. It was very stupid of me to go out injured like this.”

            “Like this?! No not _this_ time! _Every time_ , Rain!” Levi said. “You could have gotten hurt out there any time you went out on your own! You promised me that you wouldn’t go out on your own!”

            “I promised you that I wouldn’t go out on my own while we were _outside_ of the wall,” Rain said. “I _never_ said anything about when we were behind the walls.”

            “It’s the same exact thing, Rain!” Levi said.

            “No, it’s not,” Rain shot back. “And for the last time, _keep it down_. You’re going to wake my dad up.”

            “You’re right,” Levi said after a pause. “I am going to wake your dad up.”

            “What?” Rain stared at him. Panic set in her entire body when he walked towards her door. She leaped at him. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him back to her. “No! Levi, please! Don’t tell him about this!”

            “I have to, Rain,” Levi said. “You’ve put yourself in serious danger. I won’t allow you to do it again. You…you mean too much to me to let you continue going beyond the walls.” He cupped her face. “Do you understand me, Rain? I care about you more than you’ll ever know. And I can tell that you’re not quite ready for us to be anymore than friends right now, but that’s okay. I can wait a little while longer. But I won’t let those monsters take you away from me, too. I won’t let them kill you like they did Isabel and Farlan.”

            “But, Levi,” Rain said desperately searching for words that would make this better, that would make this go away. She had none. She couldn’t promise him that she wouldn’t go beyond the walls again.

            “If you can promise me you’ll never go out there again, I won’t tell Erwin,” Levi said.

            Rain’s heart shattered. She closed her eyes to fight back her tears.

            “I’m sorry, Rain.” Levi pulled his hand away from her.

            “Levi, please, don’t tell him,” Rain said following after him. It didn’t matter. Levi’s walk was full of determination. She had brought this on herself. And now she was going to have to face up to the consequences. She flinched when Levi threw opening her dad’s door. That alone woke the man up.

            “What’s going on?! Levi?” Erwin sat up and looked at the intruders in his room.

            “Erwin,” Levi said.

            “Levi, _please_ ,” Rain begged.

            “Rain’s been sneaking outside of the walls with her wings,” Levi said.

            Rain closed her eyes.

            “I just caught her coming back from a flight,” Levi said.

            “Rain, is this true?” Erwin asked.

            “You could at least demand to know why he was in my room in the first place,” Rain mumbled.

            “Don’t try and change the subject,” Erwin said. He stood up and walked over to her.

            Keeping her eyes locked on the floor, Rain forced herself not to flinch at the intimidating presence of her dad standing over her.

            “Answer me, Rain,” Erwin said. “Is this true? Have you been taking flights outside of the walls?”

            Rain sighed. “Yes, sir. It’s true.” A dead silence filled the room. Rain took a cautious glance up at her dad. The man had his eyes closed but it was obvious that he was furious with her. “I’m sorry.”

            “Sorry is not going to fix this, Rain.” Erwin turned and walked away from her, pausing at the foot of his bed. “I’m going to need some time to think of a proper punishment for this. You can go for now. But you are grounded, no riding on Flame, no going off to see your friends, and no leaving the headquarters without permission.”

            “Yes, sir,” Rain said before leaving his room. Upon hearing her dad’s door shut, she glared at Levi. “Thanks a lot.”

            “You brought this on yourself,” Levi said whiled heading for the door. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

            “Whatever.” Rain stepped into her room and all but slammed her door shut. The desire to slam her door was strong. But she knew she had already upset her dad enough. She didn’t need to get permanently grounded, for life. Shaking it out of her head she started getting dressed. While dressing she heard her dad walking about in the living room before hearing the door open and close. She winced, wondering if she really angered him so much that he wasn’t going to walk with her to breakfast. She hoped that he just was in a hurry. He probably had a meet or something to go to. But then she remembered that breakfast wasn’t for another hour. Sighing she dropped onto her bed and just stared up at the ceiling.

…

            Rain cringed upon the harsh, disappointed looks she got when she reached the table where Hange and Mike were already sitting. “I guess my dad has been by here already.”

            “He has,” Hange said. “And we’re very disappointed in you, Rain.”

            “I know,” Rain said sitting down.

            “Do you have any idea of the dangers you put yourself in?” Mike said. “You’re injured.”

            “I know,” Rain said again. “And Levi already chewed me out about that. You don’t have to do it as well.”

            “We won’t make a scene here,” Hange said. “But we fully agree with your dad punishing you.”

            “I figured that,” Rain said.

            “And I for one completely ground you from flying,” Hange said. “You could have seriously damaged your shoulder.”

            “Fine,” Rain said. “I’ll just stay inside and do nothing.”

            “You know that won’t work,” Mike said. “Your dad is not going to let you just sit around. He will find suitable work for you to do.”

            “I’m sure he will.” Rain eyed Levi when he came over and sat down beside her. They ate in peace after that. The disappointment settled in around them like a thick fog. Only the chatter of the other soldiers kept the silence from becoming deafening.

            “I expect you to come to my office for your therapy,” Hange said as she stood up.

            “I will.” Rain stirred her oatmeal. She didn’t mean to make everyone upset with her.

            “I’ll make sure she comes,” Levi said.

            “That’s not necessary! I haven’t skipped a session yet!” Rain said. “Besides, you haven’t missed one either!”

            “Deal with it,” Levi said.

            “Ugh! You’re so annoying!” Rain shoved a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth.

            “Let’s go,” Levi said a few minutes later.

            Rain scarfed down the last of her oatmeal and followed him. Ditching their dishes they left the room. Reaching Hange’s office, she started in on her exercises while Hange and Levi watched close by. She sighed at Hange’s silent treatment. It was odd not to hear the woman talk about anything and everything.

            A knock came on the door. Levi opened it to reveal Mike. He said, “Levi, Erwin wants to see you in his office.” He looked at Rain. “He wants you to come up after you’re done here.”

            “Fine,” Rain said.

            “You should go, Levi,” Hange said.

            Levi nodded and left with Mike.

            Rain watched the men leave. Never has her dad wanted to speak to Levi alone. The idea didn’t sit with her so well. She glanced over at Hange. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset everyone.”

            Hange sighed. “I know. But you have to understand why we’re so upset with you.”

            “I know it’s because I was stupid,” Rain said. “I went outside of the walls where I could have been killed by titans.”

            “Why did you do it?” Hange asked. “You know what those things can do to us.”

            Rain nodded. “I’m not really sure. There’s just something calling for me.”

            “Calling for you?”  
            “I’m not sure what it is. All I know is I need to go look around. I don’t really go all that far,” Rain said.

            “That’s no excuse, Rain,” Hange said.

            “I know, I know,” Rain said. “I wish I could promise you that I’ll never do it again, but I can’t.”

            “It’s all right.”

            Rain looked at her.

            “I can kind of understand how you feel,” Hange said. “You have a gift that none of us do. And that gift can take you very far away. You’re a naturally curious girl. And it doesn’t help that you have no memories of before you came here. We all can only guest what those memories are that lye beyond the walls. There had to be a reason you were there. Perhaps that’s why you feel the need to go beyond the walls.”

            “I never thought of it like that before,” Rain said. “But it makes sense. And feels right.”

            Hange stood up. She walked over to Rain and placed her hand on the girl’s uninjured shoulder. “I can understand that you want answers to who you are, but you can’t get them by being so reckless. Try your best to not go outside of the walls again unless it’s with the Survey Corps.”

            “I’ll try,” Rain said.

            “And, who knows? Maybe one day we’ll find a clue about you while on an expedition,” Hange said.

            “You think so?”

            “You never know.” Hange smiled.

            “So, you’re not upset with me anymore?” Rain asked.

            “Oh, I’m still upset. But I’ll get over it.” Hange pulled her into a hug.

            “Thanks, Hange.” Rain wrapped her arms around the woman.

            “Let’s get back to your exercises,” Hange said. “I’m sure your dad won’t want you to be late to your sentencing.”

            Rain groaned. “Thanks for reminding me.”

            Thirty minutes later the session ended. Rain waved to Hange before heading up to her dad’s office to face her fate. Her mind buzzing with what kind of punishment her dad was going to bring down on her. She never disobeyed this bad before, so she had no idea what to expect. There was no way just a simple grounding would fit this crime. She paused at the door. Her eyes stared at the wood until they became unfocused. She blinked the focus back in. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door. “It’s me.”

            “Come in,” Erwin said.

            Rain entered. Her eyebrows lifted upon finding Levi was still with her dad. Nonetheless she stepped up to her dad’s desk. On any other day she would have put her hands behind her back and stood at attention but with her shoulder still a bit sore she didn’t.

            “Rain, Levi and I have talked extensively and we have come to an agreement,” Erwin said.

            “You _and_ Levi?” Rain looked from her dad to Levi then back to her dad.

            “From this point on he is going to be your escort,” Erwin said.

            “Come again?” Rain’s eyebrows drew together.

            “If you go anywhere Levi _will_ be with you,” Erwin said. “And that includes sleeping in your room.”

            “You can’t be serious!” Rain said.

            “You know I’m always serious,” Erwin said. “You have proven yourself untrustworthy of being alone. Because of our duties Mike, Hange, and myself are not able to watch over you all of the time. Levi has proven himself trust worthy of keeping an eye on you. And since you two are basically the same rank, this is the best solution.”

            “The best solution is to give me a constant babysitter?!” Rain demanded. “And a babysitter who was planning on killing you no less?!”

            “That has long passed,” Erwin said. “Both Levi and I have put it behind us.”

            Rain glanced at Levi. He gave her a firm nod to agree with the older man. “But, Dad! I can’t have a man sleeping in my room with me! It’s just…wrong! Do you know what people will say about that?!”

            “I don’t care what they’ll say. The other option was to nail your window shut, but that would be a dangerous solution. I won’t have you trapped inside if the building catches on fire,” Erwin said. “And you can’t spend every waking and sleeping moment with me. I know Levi is trustworthy enough to not do anything improper to you. I will hear no more on the subject, young lady. The rest of your punishment includes no horseback rides outside of training, no playing with the horses when cleaning the barn, you’ll help gather wood and clean fireplaces for the winter, and you will be cleaning the headquarters wherever it’s needed. I’ve already cleared this with the commander. You are to report to him every day to see what your assigned task is until further notice.” He turned to Levi. “I leave her to you. You have my permission to punish her as you see fit if she tries to run away from you or disobeys you.”

            Levi nodded.

            “But, Dad!” Rain said again.

            “You’re dismissed,” Erwin said.

            “Let’s go.” Levi grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

            “Levi! Let go!” Rain demanded.

            “I’ll let you go as long as you don’t run away from me,” Levi said releasing her.

            Rain bolted away from him the second he let go. She about made it to the stairs when her body was jerked backwards. She groaned when a cold circle appeared on her wrist. Her eyes dropped down to the cuffs. The other end was around Levi’s wrist. “You have got to be kidding! What do you think you’re doing?!”

            “I told you not to run away from me,” Levi said. “This is your punishment for doing that. Until you can prove to me that you won’t try and run off again we’re going to be handcuffed together.”

            “That’s insane! What about when I have to go to the bathroom and take a shower?!” Rain demanded.

            “I can unlock you for that,” Levi said. “But I will be outside of the bathroom until you are done.”

            “You really are a jerk,” Rain said.

            “I wouldn’t have to do this if you didn’t sneak off,” Levi said.

            “What? Where you carrying them around just for this purpose?” Rain jerked on the cuffs again.

            “Erwin suggested I hold onto them,” Levi said. “He thought you might try and run away from me.”

            “That man,” Rain grumbled. “He knows me far too well.”

            “That he does.” Levi leaned in close to her. “Now you really are my bitch.”

            Rain’s cheeks flushed bright red. Her heart slammed against her ribs. Levi’s warm breath smelled like tea. It almost distracted her from his words, almost. She whispered, “I’m not your dog.”

            “You are until you start behaving like the well trained, obedient mutt that I know you are.” Levi smirked.

            “You are so going to pay for this,” Rain said through gritted teeth.

            “Let’s go, Mutt,” Levi said taking off. “We need to get your daily assignment from the commander.”

            “You are really, _really_ going to pay for this one day,” Rain said. She followed right along side of him doing her best to not noticed the odd looks people were giving them as they made their way through the headquarters. They didn’t get to the commander’s office quick enough. She knew without looking that her face was as red as a tomato. Never would she have guessed it would have been so embarrassing being handcuffed to someone. The commander just stared at the cuffs between herself and Levi.

            “Well, that’s very unorthodox,” Commander Shadis said.

            Rain scanned her eyes around the room in a desperate attempt to distract herself. The commander’s office was very neat. All the books on the shelves were lined up from tall to short spines, the two lanterns sitting on the fireplace were scrubbed spotless, and the papers on the man’s desk were all in two neat piles. The curtains were pulled back letting the sun flow into the room, highlighting the commander. But then that wasn’t a surprise at all. He was a commander after all. He was probably used to having things in order.

            “I really would like to know what you did to get Erwin so upset,” Commander Shadis said. “But he didn’t say and I’m not going to pry. I’ve also been informed of your shoulder injury. So I won’t be asking you to do much until that’s healed properly. For now you can just sweep the floors.”

            “All of them?” Rain asked.

            “Do you have somewhere else to be?” The commander sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

            “No, sir,” Rain said.

            “Good,” Commander Shadis said. “You’re free to go then. I’ll see you tomorrow for your next task.”

            “Yes, sir.” Rain turned to leave but was stopped with jerk and stumbled into Levi’s chest. She forgot about the handcuffs. Her face heat up even more, if that was even possible at this point, when the commander laughed.

            “It’s going to be interesting to see you two moving around while handcuffed to each other,” Commander Shadis said.

            “Very interesting,” Levi said.

            “Shut up.” Rain glared at her keeper.

            “Let’s go, Mutt,” Levi said pulling her towards the door. “You have some cleaning to do.”

            Rain grumbled under her breath the entire way to the cleaning room. Opening the door dust wafted up into their noses. She huffed. “Well, isn’t that ironic? The cleaning supply room is completely filthy.”

            “It’s disgraceful,” Levi said. “We’ll have to clean it.”

            “Excuse me?” Rain narrowed her eyebrows. “I’m suppose to sweep the floors not clean the supply closet.”

            “Tough.” Levi pulled her inside of it. “We’re cleaning this until it’s spotless.”

            “Just great,” Rain said. “And how are we suppose to do this while handcuffed?”

            “We’ll take turns sweeping,” Levi said handing her the broom. “You first.”

            “Such a gentleman.” Rain took the broom and brushed it across the floor. For two hours they swept and scrubbed the room spotless. “No way that should have taken that long. It wasn’t that big of a room.”

            “Stop your complaining,” Levi said. “You have more sweeping to do. Get to it.”

            “Can I at least be released of these handcuffs?” Rain asked. “I’m not going to get much done being tied to you.”

            “You did just fine in the supply room,” Levi said.

            “Maybe, but it was murder on my shoulder to move like that,” Rain said.

            Levi looked around the hall and spotted a soldier carrying a rope. “Where are you going with that rope?”

            “I’m taking it back to the barn,” the soldier said. “I borrowed it a little while ago to pull down a dead limb from a tree.” His eyes went to the handcuffs. “What’s going on?”

            “None of your business,” Rain said. “Just go away.”

            “Okay,” the soldier said.

            “Give me the rope.” Levi held out his hand. “I can use it right now. I’ll take it back to the barn later.”

            “Sure.” The soldier handed the rope over to Levi then walked off with one last curious look at the handcuffs.

            “This is so embarrassing,” Rain said.

            “Remember this when you think about going beyond the walls.” Levi unlocked his half of the handcuffs. He then closed it and threaded the rope through it. Holding onto both ends of the rope, he stepped back and leaned against the wall. “There. Now you have more movement.”

            “And I feel even more like a dog now,” Rain said. “Thanks a lot.”

            “Get to work, Mutt,” Levi said.

            Rain swallowed her words of waiting to tell him, again, that he was going to pay for this. She placed the broom bristles to the floor and started thinking about possible revenge scenarios. But nothing came to mind. Levi was a tricky person to be around. Getting revenge for this and for the way he dragged her to Lena’s party wasn’t going to be an easy task, but surely she would come up with something. She could wait.

            Her grip tightened on the broom handle while she pushed it across the floor. Maybe she should completely trash his bed with dirt. That would be fun and easy. And there was plenty of dirt around. Or maybe she could put his horse in his quarters. That would be fun as well. She would love to have a horse in her room. She chuckled.

            “You better stop sweeping so aggressively,” Levi said.

            “Huh?” Rain snapped out of her fantasies and looked at him.

            “Your shoulder’s still not healed enough yet for that,” Levi said.

            “Oh, right.” Rain relaxed her arm. Keeping her left hand light on the handle she started sweeping again. Her mind drifted back to her fantasies. They were instantly shattered when she remembered that Levi was going to be following her everywhere. It appeared her revenge wasn’t going to come any time soon. She focused back on sweeping. After the entire hall was swept she grabbed the dustpan and tossed the dirt outside. Her eyes locked down on the dirt she just threw out. “Sweeping the entire headquarters is going to be such a pain in the butt.”

            “It’s your fault,” Levi said.

            “I know, I know,” Rain said. The wind blew. The loose strains of her hair waved in the wind, tickling her skin. “I guess you’re still upset with me.”

            Heat from Levi’s body floated over to her skin when he stepped closer to her. He said nothing as three soldiers walked passed them. Once they were gone he reached up and pinched a strain of her hair between his fingers. “You were being very stupid.”

            “I know,” Rain whispered. Her heart thumped at his closeness. “I’m sorry.”

            “I am still upset with you,” Levi said. “But I’ll forgive you soon enough. Now get back to work. You have more floors to sweep.”

            “Fine.” Rain forced herself to turn and walk back inside of the headquarters. Suddenly she didn’t mind sweeping the floors as long as Levi was close by.

…

            “I never knew how big this place really was until I had to sweep it,” Rain groaned as they walked into their now shared room. “That literally took up the majority of the day. My shoulder hurts so much right now.”

            “Is it really that bad?” Levi asked sitting his duffle bag of belongings on the floor.

            “I think it’ll be fine with a hot shower,” Rain said. “It’s mostly just muscle spasms. The hot water will relax it.”

            “Then take one,” Levi said.

            “You going to set me free?” Rain lifted up their cuffed wrists.

            “We’ll have to see.” Levi scanned his eyes are the room.

            “What are you looking at?” Rain asked.

            “Your room is rather clean,” Levi said.

            “Um, okay?” Rain said.

            “People usually don’t clean like this,” Levi said.

            “Oh, well,” Rain said. “Since I grew up pretty much friendless I had a lot of time on my hands. So I cleaned a lot.”

            “You mean you didn’t spend every second with the horses?” Levi asked.

            “Not every second,” Rain said. “I had to do something on rainy days and days it was too cold to go outside.”

            “I suppose so.” Levi continued on looking through the room until his eyes landed on her teddy bear. “So what’s with the bear? I’ve seen it on your bed before. Aren’t you a little old for toys?”

            “It was one of the first gifts I got from my dad,” Rain said. “I don’t feel like getting rid of it.”

            “Going to keep it for your kids someday?” Levi looked at her.

            “Why would I do that?” Rain asked. “It’s not like I have a ton of guys lining up to court me.” She tapped one of her buns. “Besides there are not many guys who’ll understand about this.”

            “I suppose you have a point,” Levi said.

            “Can I shower now?” Rain asked.

            “Fine. Get your stuff and let’s go,” Levi said.

            “You’re not going into the bathroom with me.” Rain glared.

            “To use it myself I have no choice,” Levi said.

            Rain’s face burned red. “You have got to be joke!”

            “No joke. Now let’s go.” Levi dug in his duffle bag for a change of clothes before opening the door.

            Rain groaned before grabbing a set of clothes and following him to the bathroom. She couldn’t help but eye her only escape. Her thoughts were cut off when Levi stepped between her and the door. “I wasn’t going to try to escape.”

            Levi hummed. “You shower first.”

            Rain sighed and entered into the bathroom with Levi following. Placing her clothes down on the sink counter she slipped out of her boots then stepped into the shower. Pulling the curtain closed she undressed, tossed her clothes out onto the floor, and then proceeded to take her shower. Turning off the water she reached out for her towel. “I’m assuming you’re showering as well?”

            “Yes.”

            “Hand me my clothes.” Rain wait for the clothes to appear inside. She took them and dressed before stepping out. “There. You can have it now.”

            “Give me your wrist,” Levi said.

            “Oh, come on. I’m not going to run away,” Rain said.

            “You have to regain our trust, Rain,” Levi said.

            Rain held out her arm with a sigh and let him lock her to the towel rack. While she waited for him to take his shower she brushed her teeth then brushed out her hair. Just as she finished Levi stepped out of the shower fully dressed. Without a word they exited the bathroom. She turned off her lantern and walked over to the bed where Levi was currently sitting. “Um…”

            “You’re sleeping by the wall,” Levi said. “No arguing or debating.”

            “Fine.” Rain crawled onto the bed and faced the wall. The bed dipped when Levi joined her. She swallowed nervously with having him so close and in her bed.

            “Remember, I’m a light sleeper,” Levi said. “I’ll notice if you try and leave the bed.”

            “I know. You’ve said that before,” Rain said. Grabbing her bear, she tucked it to her chest and closed her eyes.


	22. Solace

Solace

            The chattering of the soldiers was finally back to normal since the expedition, but it didn’t feel the tense silence that still hooved over one table in the room. Rain dipped her biscuit into her gravy while stealing a glance at her dad. The blonde haired man was sitting across the table from her. And he had yet to look at her once. The whole entire Survey Corps had noticed a difference between them. Of course her being handcuffed to Levi raised a lot of eyebrows and questions. But due to the reason that brought all of this on none of them had actually answered the questions.

Rain ducked her head when her dad stood up from the table and left. “It’s been two weeks and he’s still upset with me.”

            “Can you blame him?” Hange asked.

            “I don’t,” Rain said. “But he seems to disappear more often here lately. And I don’t think it’s because of what I did.”

            “Have you even tried to talk to him yet?” Mike asked.

            “No,” Rain said. “I’m not sure what to say to him.”

            “You could start with I’m sorry,” Levi said before taking a drink of his tea.

            “If only it was that easy.” Rain eyed the man’s bizarre way of hold the teacup and drinking it. Levi’s fingertips were just below the rim of the cup. He pulled the cup to his lips and took a sip from between his index and middle fingers. But now that they were literally spending every second of everyday together, she was finding out a lot of strange things about him that she hadn’t noticed before now.

            “We need to get going,” Levi said. “The commander will be waiting for you.”

            “Remember to come do your therapy before doing your assignment,” Hange said.

            “I remember. We’ll come to your office right after we meet with the commander,” Rain said. Gathering up their dishes the returned them to the kitchen before heading up to the commander’s office. She knocked on the door.

            “Come in,” the commander said.

            “Good morning, sir,” Rain said upon entering.

            “Yes, good morning,” Commander Shadis said. “I have your assignment ready. And that will be to clean out the fireplaces. We’re only a few weeks away from needing to have fires in them.”

            “Uh, doesn’t that include the chimneys, sir?” Rain asked.

            “Not right now. Hange has informed me that you’re shoulder’s not completely heal so I’ve arranged for someone else to take care of the chimneys,” Commander Shadis said. “And I don’t want to anger her.”

            “Yes, sir,” Rain said. “I’ll get right to it after my therapy session with her.”

            “Honestly, I have no idea how you can handle that woman,” Commander Shadis said. “She’s crazy.”

            “I guess she is,” Rain said. “But I still love her. Permission to leave, sir?”

            “Granted,” Commander Shadis said.

            “Thank you, sir.” Rain looked at Levi. With a silent eye contact the two turned and left the room. Entering into Hange’s office she started on her the same exercises she’s been doing for the past few weeks. “So have you discovered anything new about the titans?”  
            “Nope,” Hange said from her desk. “I really wish we could get a hold of a couple of samples.”

            “Maybe next time,” Levi said.

            “That would be wonderful,” Hange said.

            “You’re insane,” Levi said.

            “That’s not very nice to say,” Hange said.

            “The truth hurts,” Levi said.

            Rain hummed while squeezing her arm against the pillow she was using for her exercises. “So how much longer am I going to have go through therapy?”

            “I say we give it another month and a half and see where you are then,” Hange said.

            “Another month and a half?!” Rain whined.

            “No whining, young lady,” Hange said. “I’m not taking chances with you.”

            “But that means I won’t be able to train,” Rain said.

            “That was obvious,” Levi said.

            “Shut up,” Rain said. “I have to train for the next expedition.”

            “We have plenty of time for that,” Hange said. “If your dad even lets you go on the next expedition.”

            Rain paused. “You don’t think he’ll do that, do you? He never mentioned it before. He can’t do that. I’ll be here all alone.”

            “I guess that all depends on how you behave until then,” Levi said.

            Rain glanced over him. The man was leaning up against the wall near the door with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. That’s where he always stood during her therapy sessions. She twitched when he looked at her. The intensity in his eyes sent a spine tingling shiver up and down her back.

            “Of course a sincere apology from you would help a lot,” Levi said.

            “Have you ever had to apologize for something like this to your dad?” Rain asked.

            “I never knew my dad,” Levi said. “My mom worked in a brothel.”

            “Oh,” Rain said. “Um, sorry?”

            “Don’t worry about it,” Levi said. “I wasn’t real close to my mom either. Once she died her older brother raised me, taught me how to fight and all until he knew I could take care of myself. So I have no idea exactly what you’re going through. All I know is you have a good relationship with Erwin and you should apologize to him.”

            “I see,” Rain said. “I’m just not sure how to approach him. I’ve never disappointed him like this before. I am sorry I did it but I’m also not sorry. It’s confusing.”

            “Well, you can take more time to think about it,” Hange said. “Continue on with your exercises.”

            Rain nodded and continued with her assigned exercises.

            An hour later she finally finished her therapy and left the room with Levi. As they walked down the hall he said, “You could just tell Erwin what you told me.”

            “I can’t,” Rain said.

            “Why not? It’s how you feel about it,” Levi said.

            Rain stopped walking, forcing him to do the same. Her eyes locked down on the floor.

            “What is it?” Levi asked.

            “I don’t want to hurt him,” Rain said.

            “How could you hurt him?” Levi asked.

            Rain took a deep breath and let it out before looking up at him. “Because the outside world holds answers to my past.”

            “Yeah?”

            “And to my birth parents,” Rain said.

            “I see,” Levi said. “You’re worried about hurting his feelings because you want to know who your birth parents are.”

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded. “And about the possibility of my parents being alive. I know it’s along shot, but what if they are alive? What if they’re looking for me? What if they find me or I find them? They’d want me to go home with them, won’t they? How could I? But how could I not?”

            “I see,” Levi said. “That’s a confusing situation you’re in. You don’t want to hurt his feelings because of everything he’s done for you.”

            Rain nodded. “I don’t want him to think that I’m ungrateful for everything he’s done. He didn’t have to take me in, especially when he saw my horns and wings. But he did. And he taught me everything I know.”

            “You’re still going to have to tell him about this,” Levi said. “And if you don’t do it soon I’m going to force you into doing it.”

            “You’re so forceful,” Rain said.

            “Get to work,” Levi said. “Where are you starting?”

            “Don’t change the subject!” Rain said.

            “I’m not changing the subject,” Levi said pulling her along. “You just have work to do. Now be a good little mutt and come with me. And I asked you a question. Where are you starting?”

            “I’ll start in the barracks and work up from there,” Rain said.

            “Then let’s get the supplies from the supply room,” Levi said.

            Rain huffed at him but continued on to the supply room. Gathering up the broom, dustpan, a few cloths, and hand brushes and scrapers they headed for the barracks. Musty sweat and dirty clothes hammered Rain’s nose upon entering. “So gross. Why does it smell so much in here?”

            “Hey, what’s going on?” A soldier leaned over the foot of his bed and looked at Levi and Rain. “Oh, it’s you two. What are you doing here?”

            “I’m here to clean the fireplace,” Rain said.

            “Why are you doing it?” he asked.

            “Punishment,” Levi said. “Details are not for the public.”

            “Okay then. I won’t bother you anymore.” The soldier pulled back and disappeared to his bunk.

            “You don’t have to tell everyone about that,” Rain said.

            “Everyone already knows,” Levi replied.

            “He didn’t know.” Rain smirked.

            “Get to work.” Levi unhooked his cuff and attached the rope to it.

            Sighing, Rain walked over to the fireplace and knelt down. Looking around the fireplace she cringed at the dirt and soot that had gathered there. Despite it not having been in use for months it still smelled of ash and stone. “Ugh! Why do they wait so long to clean these things?” With a shake of her head, she grabbed one of her brushes and set to work on getting the thing clean. “All right. When I get done with you you’re going to be spotless.”

…

            “There!” Rain pulled back and brushed the back of her arm over her forehead. “It’s done!”

            “And it only took you two hours,” Levi said walking over to her. “This small of a fireplace should have only taken you about an hour.

            “I’m working alone here with basically one arm,” Rain said. “It’s not my fault.”

            “Actually it is. You shouldn’t have gone outside the walls if you didn’t want to be punished for it.” Levi eyed the fireplace while rubbing his fingers over the wall.

            Rain fumed at his harsh honesty.

            Levi retracted his hand and looked at his clean fingers. “Not bad. You really do have some cleaning skills.”

            “Like I said the other day,” Rain said. “Having no friends left a lot of time for cleaning. It’s not something I really enjoy. I just do it because it needs to be done anyway.” She kneaded her eyebrows when he turned to her and his eyebrows lifted on his forehead. “What?”

            Levi reached for her face.

            Rain forced herself not to pull away when Levi brushed his thumb over her cheeks. “Why did you…?”

            “You may have the fireplace cleaned but you’re a mess,” Levi said showing her his black thumb.

            “I’m cleaning soot! I’m going to get dirty!” Rain said.

            “Let’s go throw this dirt outside and move on to the next one,” Levi said.

            “Right.” Rain gathered up her tools and followed Levi to the exit. She breathed in when a breeze blew by them bringing the sign of weather changing despite the sun still being warm on their skin. “It’s starting to turn colder. That means winter will be here soon.”

            “Do you hate the cold?” Levi asked.

            “Not really,” Rain said. “It’s just not my favorite weather either. Though I prefer it over storms.”

            “So why do you hate storms so much?” Levi asked.

            “I’m not really sure,” Rain said. “I just always have. It might have something to do with how my dad found me during a storm. But I suppose it’s possible that I always had a fear of them. Besides winters can be a bit lonely and depressing for me.”

            “Why?” Levi asked.

            “I use to watch the kids playing around with each other at times,” Rain said. “They always looked like they were having so much fun. It was something that I never really got to enjoy. I had a little fun in the snow with dad, Hange, and Mike, but it’s not the same.” She exhaled. “But all well. It’s just something else I missed out on as a child because of my differences. It doesn’t bother me much now.”

            “If you say so,” Levi said.

            “In any case, we better get back inside,” Rain said. “I still have a lot of fireplaces to clean.”

            “Let’s go then,” Levi said.

            Rain nodded and followed him back inside. They stepped into one of the meeting rooms and she started cleaning the fireplace while Levi sat down at the table. “Hey, Levi?”

            “What is it?” Levi asked.

            “If you didn’t join the Survey Corps, what do you think you would be doing right now?” Rain asked. “I mean if you weren’t still living in the underground city.”

            “I never really thought about it,” Levi said.

            Rain paused and looked back at him. “Really? I know you, Farlan, and Isabel-oh, I’m sorry. You probably don’t want to talk about them.”

            “I don’t mind talking about them,” Levi said.

            “Well, I know you three were doing what you can to get out of that place,” Rain said. “Would you still be a thug?”

            “I’m not really sure,” Levi said. “It’s a high possibility that I would still be one.”

            “I see.” Rain glanced down at the floor. She knew he could say that but she still found it disappointing when he did.

            “What’s with that face?” Levi asked.

            “It’s nothing.” Rain turned back to the fireplace.

            “Don’t lie to me, Rain,” Levi said. “We’re supposed to be building up trust.”

            “I just felt disappointed hearing you say that,” Rain said while she started scrubbing the walls again. “I know it sounds silly. I know we probably wouldn’t have even met if it weren’t for my dad. But I just don’t like the idea of you being a thug.”

            “That part is behind me,” Levi said. “You shouldn’t think anymore about it.”

            “I know you’re right,” Rain said. She turned to her right when Levi suddenly appeared beside her. He grabbed a brush and started cleaning. “What are you doing?”  
            “What does it look like?” Levi asked.

            “But this is my job,” Rain said.

            “Perhaps,” Levi said. “But I was never given orders to not help you.”

            “But that’s…”

            “Just shut up and clean,” Levi said. “I don’t want to spend all day just watching you clean. We’ll get done faster if I help you.”

            “What if someone comes in?” Rain asked.

            “Let them,” Levi said. “It won’t change anything.”

            “If you say so.” Rain turned back to cleaning. She took her brush and reached into the chimney to clean up as far as she could. A small pile of soot fell to the floor followed by a startled screeching and flapping of wings. A startled scream escaped her as she felt back when a black ball with wings flew out of the chimney and skimmed by her head. “What the heck was that?!”

            “I didn’t take you to be the type to scare so easily,” Levi said.

            “Shut up!” Rain snapped. “I was just startled!” She looked around for the flying creature. “What was that thing anyway?”

            Levi stood up and walked around the room. He leaned under the table and found the creature laying on the ground near a table leg. “It’s just a bat.”

            “A bat? How did a bat get in there?” Rain asked.

            “Came down the chimney most likely,” Levi said.

            “What are you going to do with it?” Rain asked.

            “Bats are nocturnal,” Levi said. “It doesn’t look hurt. So we’ll keep it in a dark place until night falls. Then we’ll release it.”

            “I never expected you to be so kind to an animal,” Rain said.

            “I hasn’t done anything wrong,” Levi said. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a white handkerchief then laid it over the bat before picking it up.

            “Where are you taking it?” Rain asked.

            “I think the best place would be to keep it in the supply room,” Levi said. “No one should bother it there.”

            Rain stood up and followed him out of the room. Entering into the supply room they looked around for a place to put the bat in. “Hey, there’s an old boot here.”

            “That should do,” Levi said walking over to her. He picked up the boot and slipped the bat inside.

            “I wonder why a boot is in here,” Rain said.

            “Doesn’t matter,” Levi said. He tucked the bat into the toe of the boot then left the handkerchief over it to keep it in and placed the boot in the corner of the room. “That should do it.”

            “As long as no one decides to put the boot on,” Rain said as they left the room.

            “They’ll only get bit,” Levi said.

            “Well, aren’t you the caring one?” Rain snickered.

            “Shut up.” Levi nudged Rain away from him.

            “Hey! Careful! I’m injured. Remember?” Rain said.

            “Not enough for me to whoop your butt if I have to,” Levi said.

            “Ugh! Sometimes you’re too serious,” Rain said. “I’m going to have to work that out of you.”

            “I’ll be waiting for that,” Levi said. “You should know by now I take my job seriously.”

            “Your job as a Survey soldier?” Rain asked.

            “My job in protecting you,” Levi said.

            Rain jerked to a pause. She started walking again when the slack of the rope between then tightened up. She rushed to catch up with him. “Do you…do you really care about me that much?”

            “I might,” Levi said. “But I’m not going to tell you how I really feel until I think you’re ready to hear it.”

            “Why?” Rain asked.

            Levi glanced at her before looking forward. “Because you’re still socially awkward. Rushing into a relationship outside of friendship wouldn’t be good for you right now.”

            “You make it sound like you’re the one in control of what we are going to be and what we’re not going to be,” Rain said.

            “I am,” Levi stated.

            “You don’t have to be so quick to admit that!” Rain groaned.

            “Deal with it,” Levi said. “Until you make better choices on your own, I’m not going to let you make any.”

            “Great. Thanks for treating me like a child,” Rain said.

            “I will as long as you’re acting like one.” Levi pushed her back into the room where the fireplace waited for her return.

            “I resent that,” Rain said. She knelt down to the fireplace and started cleaning again.

            “Deal with it.” Levi knelt down beside her and started cleaning it with her.

            “Jerk.” Rain pouted. She yelped when Levi grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face to him. “Don’t grab me like that!”

            “One other thing,” Levi said. “You _will_ stop calling me a jerk.”

            “And if I don’t?” Rain challenged.

            Levi listed his head.

            Rain swallowed at the mysterious look that swirled in his eyes. His hand loosed on her neck but he brought her to where their noses almost touched.

            “I guarantee you won’t like it,” Levi said. His eyes dropped to her lips.

            Rain blinked. She knew he wasn’t being serious. She smiled. “Or maybe I would.” She bit her bottom lip when the smallest hint of pink dusted across his cheeks.

            “Get back to cleaning.”

            “Right.”

…

            “Finally we’re almost done,” Rain said while brushing down the walls of the fireplace in her and her dad’s quarters.

            “I see you’re still avoiding Erwin,” Levi said.

            “Why would you say that?” Rain asked.

            “Because you decided to make this the last one we cleaned,” Levi said.

            “I’m not avoiding him,” Rain said. “He’s clearly been busy for some reason. Haven’t you noticed that?” Her eyes ran over Levi’s body. Both of them were spotted in soot and dirt. “We’re going to have to shower tonight.”

            “That’s obvious.” Levi dipped his finger in a pile of soot then brushed it across her nose.

            “Hey!” Rain protested. She dipped her hand in the soot and attempted to smear it across his face but he easily grabbed her wrist before she could. “Oh! Come on!”

            “Maybe you’ll have better luck when your shoulder is fully healed.” He released her. “Back to cleaning.”

            “Fine.” Rain brushed the soot off her. She picked her brush back up and continued to clean. Boots coming towards the door caused them to pause. They glanced over at it when Erwin walked in with files under his arm. She gave her dad a quick glance before turning back to the fireplace.

            “So how are things going, Levi?” Erwin asked.

            “So far so good,” Levi said. “She hasn’t tried to escape again.”

            “That’s good to hear,” Erwin said before going into his room and closing the door behind him.

            “You really need to talk to him,” Levi said.

            “I can’t,” Rain said. “I’m still not sure how to.”

            “That’s just a lousy excuse,” Levi said. “You’re just being stubborn.”

            “I am not,” Rain said.

            “Yes, you are,” Levi said. “You still don’t want to tell him about how you feel because you don’t want to hurt him.”

            “And that’s a legit reason,” Rain insisted.

            “No, it’s a lousy excuse,” Levi said. “I’m sure Erwin will understand when you tell him. I’m sure he already knows that you want to know about your past and your family.”

            “I guess he does,” Rain admitted. “We have spoke about that before.”

            “Then you are making excuses,” Levi said. “Go talk to him. That’s a command.”

            Rain opened her mouth to argue. But she quickly shut it. He was right. She was under his command until she had proven herself trustworthy again. And she had to make up sometime with her dad. She missed him. She stood up. “Fine. I’ll go talk to him.”

            “Wait.” Levi reached up. With a light click, the cuff fell off of her.

            “Why?” Rain asked.

            “Get cleaned up,” Levi said. “I’ll stay out here. I’m sure you wont run with me so close.”

            “Thanks, Levi.” Rain smiled at him before stepping into the bathroom. She cringed at how much soot was on her face. It made her wonder how long it had been there. They had been getting odd looks all day thanks to being cuffed together so she wouldn’t notice any change. Turn on the water, she cupped her hands under it and watched off her face. Then she did her best to wipe off the soot that was on her clothes before heading for her dad’s room. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

            “Come in,” her dad called.

            Rain swallowed hard before entering into the room. Her dad was sitting on the edge of the bed, his nose deep within the files he was carrying. “Hey, um, can…can we talk?”

            “I guess so.” Erwin closed the files and placed them on his nightstand. “What about?”

            “Well, I…” Rain paused. She still had no idea how to word what she wanted to say. She tapped the toe of her boot on the floor. “I just…I really wanted to apologize.”

            “Oh?”

            “I am sorry for sneaking off like that,” Rain said. “I really do understand the danger I put myself in. It’s just that…”

            “Yes?” Erwin probed.

            “I guess I was just looking for answers,” Rain finally said.

            “Answers?” Erwin asked.

            “To my past,” Rain said. “I’m not sure how to explain it but I feel the outside world calling for me. And since you found me out there I know the answers to who I am and where I came from are out there somewhere. And I really want to know if I have parents. I mean, you are my dad nothing will ever change that. I was just…I didn’t mean that I…” She tucked her head. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt you because I want to know who my birth parents are and where I come from. I’m just…”

            Rain closed her eyes upon hearing her dad move over to her. She related when his hand appeared on her head. She looked up at him.

            “I know, Rain,” Erwin said. “It’s natural for you to want to know about them. I would never blame you for that. And I promise we will figure out who they are and were you came from some day. But putting yourself into such danger isn’t the way to do it. What if you got injured out there? No one would know where you had gone.”

            “I know,” Rain said. “I won’t do it again. Well, I’ll try not to do it again. I really want to promise you that I won’t, but the desire to go out there is really strong at times. I can’t help myself.” She summoned her wings and gave them a few flaps. “It might have something to do with having wings. I’m sorry, Dad.” Tears leaked down her cheeks. “I’m really, really sorry. I hate that you’re so angry with me.”

            “Do you understand why I am?” Erwin asked.

            “I do.” Rain nodded. “I know you care about me. I know I broke your trust.” She looked him in the eyes. “And I promise I’ll do everything I can do regain your trust.”

            “I know you will.” Erwin wrapped her arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

            “I love you, Daddy.” Rain buried her face in his shirt.

            “And I love you,” Erwin said.

            Rain pulled back from him a few seconds later. Wiping away her tears, she asked, “Why have you been so busy lately?”

            “Commander Shadis and I have been in some deep conversations,” Erwin said.

            “About what?” Rain asked.

            “About him stepping down and me taking over,” Erwin said.

            “What?!” Rain gasped. “Since when?!”

            “He’s been thinking about it for a while now,” Erwin replied.

            “But why?” Rain asked.

            “He’s not very pleased with how he’s been running the Survey Corps.”

            “But he’s doing just fine,” Rain said. “We all trust him.”

            “He’s lost confidence in himself with all the soldiers we have lost,” Erwin said. “He’s still planning on staying in the Survey Corps. He just won’t lead the expeditions anymore. He’ll stick with training the new recruits.”

            “Are you going to take over his position?” Rain asked.

            “He wants me to,” Erwin said. “He thinks I’m the best qualified to fulfill his position,” Erwin said.

            “No one would disagree with that,” Rain said.

            “I know plenty of civilians who would.” Erwin walked away from her and sat down on his bed.

            “They’re stupid,” Rain said.

            “Rain,” Erwin warned.

            “I’m sorry, Dad, but they are,” Rain said. “They have no idea. We need as much information as we can get on the titans. And that requires us to go beyond the walls. We can’t just sit around and wait for them to break the remaining walls and kill us all.”

            “You don’t have to tell me that,” Erwin said. “I’m the one who taught _you_ that lesson.”

            “Then take the position,” Rain said. “You have everyone’s best interest at heart. The soldiers know that. They’ll follow your lead.”

            “You want me to take this position?” Erwin asked.

            “I want to you do what you know you were meant to do,” Rain said. “But if you don’t want this kind of responsibility then I’ll understand. It’s your decision after all.”

            “Thanks, Rain,” Erwin said.

            “Are you going to take some more time to think about it?” Rain asked.

            “I might,” Erwin said. “It’s a tempting offer. And I don’t want someone else leading my baby around in titan territory.” He paused before adding, “I’m also considering letting Levi create his own squad if I do take over.”

            “Really?” Ran walked over and sat down beside him. “What for?”

            “He’ll make a great squad leader,” Erwin said.

            “Are we talking about he same Levi?” Rain lifted an eyebrow at her dad. “The Levi that in the next room? The Levi who’s been nothing but anti-social to just about everyone since you brought him here? The Levi who’s currently leading me around like a dog and sleeping my room, my bed? _That_ Levi?”

            Erwin chuckled. “Yes, _that_ Levi. He’s also the Levi who easily took down an abnormal on his first expedition out. He’s also the Levi who’s clearly the strongest man in the world.”

            “I suppose so,” Rain said. “But do you think he can lead a squad the way he is?”

            “I know he’ll be one of the best squad leaders we’ll ever have,” Erwin said. “And with you in his squad you’ll be the most powerful ever.”

            “Excuse me?!” Rain pulled away from him a bit.

            “That’s right, young lady,” Erwin said. “You’ll be in his squad as well.”

            “Just great,” Rain groaned. “He gets to order me around even more.”

            “You’ll get use to it,” Erwin said. “I know you already like having him around.”   

            Rain’s cheeks flushed. She turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. “I do not!”

            “You know you can’t lie to me,” Erwin said. “I’ve seen how he’s been helping you do your chores.”

            “Well…you never said he couldn’t!” Rain said.

            “Perhaps,” Erwin said. “But I never said he could either.”

            “He offered,” Rain said.

            “Then it’s his choice,” Erwin said. “I did tell him he was allowed to treat you as he saw fit.”

            Rain twitched. The heat in her cheeks seemed to cool of while she thought about the few times Levi’s looked at her lips. “Even if that means that Levi and I might…um, you know…become more than friends?”

            “I suppose it does,” Erwin said. “So I’m expecting you to make wise choices. I know he won’t let you do anything stupid as long as he’s with you.”

            “Yeah,” Rain grumbled. “He’s already told me that.”

            “Then everything is set,” Erwin said.

            “I guess it is,” Rain said. “Thanks, Dad. I’m glad we’re talking again.”

            “So am I.” Erwin leaned over and kissed her forehead.

…

            Levi unwrapped the handkerchief. He held the bat in his hand for a few more seconds before letting it take flight. The little creature disappeared into the darkness within a few seconds.

            “Well, I guess that’s it,” Rain said. The cool night air teased her damp hair, making her shiver. “Our little friend is freed. I envy it.”

            “You’ll get your wings back someday,” Levi sad. “And they’ll lead you to your missing memories.”

            “Levi, I want you to be there when that happens,” Rain said.

            Levi looked at her.

            “I mean,” Rain twisted her boot on the ground, “I have no idea what’s going to happen when I get my memories back. I just don’t want to be alone incase its something bad.”

            “It’ll be fine,” Levi said slipping his hand into hers. “You’re not going to be alone. I’ll make sure everything is all right.”

            Heat rose on Rain’s cheeks. Her heart raced in her chest at the tender look in Levi’s eyes. Her mind screamed at her to run, but her body remained in place. Her fingers curled around his. “Promise?”

            “I promise.”

 


	23. New Soldiers & Small Talks

New Soldiers & Small Talks

 

            Rain woke to pain throbbing in her left shoulder. She found that she was sleeping on it. The stiffness in her body prompted her to roll over onto her back. But when she tried to move she found herself unable to do so. Throwing her cover off she found Levi’s arms were wrapped tight around her waist. Her cheeks flared up. She tired to wiggle out of his iron grip. “Levi! Let go of me! What do you think you’re doing?!”

            “Shut up, Mutt,” Levi said while tightening his hold on her even more. “It’s cold. And I’m not ready to get up yet.”

            “I don’t care!” Rain said. “You shouldn’t be holding me like this anyway! Besides, my shoulder is killing me! I need to get up!”

            “No, you don’t,” Levi said. He loosened his arms around her. “But you can switch your position.”

            Rain growled. She didn’t want to listen to him, but the throbbing in her shoulder won the argument. She rolled over onto her back and found it uncomfortable with his arm there. So she continued to roll over onto her right side. She exhaled, some throbbing disappeared. “Another thing to add to the list of _‘You’re so going to pay for this’_.”

            “Keep quiet,” Levi said.

            Rain sighed. He was too good at ignoring her. Grudgingly, she settled down into his warm embrace and waited for him to decide it was time to get up. While waiting, she allowed her eyes to wonder over to the window. With the curtains open she could easily see the condensation on the glass. She didn’t noticed until that point that it was cold in her room. They were going to have to move in some wood now. More than likely that would be her duty for today. Or so she thought. She knew that Commander Shadis was stepping down since her dad told her a few days ago. But when would that be? She didn’t know. All she knew was her dad and the commander were still in talks about it and said they would let people know soon. She wasn’t sure about the switch. She thought the commander was doing a great job despite the trying circumstances. But she knew if someone lost their confidence in doing a job like his then it was best for them to step down. Hesitation in the field would only cause more, unnecessary casualties. Guilt settled into her but she knew he should step down.

            Her eyes drifted back to Levi. While watching him sleep she pondered on how good of a squad leader he was going to be. With the way he handled Isabel and Farlan and other soldiers in the Corp he would be great as long as they people in his squad respected him. If they didn’t there were going to be a lot of fights among the squad. Levi wouldn’t stand for that. She knew he would pick out soldiers that would listen to him and be loyal. But who exactly would they be? Jealously settled into her stomach upon thinking about how some of those soldiers could possibly be women. She didn’t want that. But she knew it wouldn’t be her choice. It was Levi’s. He would be the squad leader. She would only be serving under him. He would make the calls on who gets to be in his squad and who doesn’t. She forced it out of her mind. Levi didn’t know yet about her dad’s decision. Plus, Commander Shadis hasn’t stepped down yet.

            Rain found herself drifting of to the relaxing heat of Levi’s body on her own. She had no idea how much longer she slept but her dad busting into her room woke her up. She jumped. Her face burned red at the position she was in with Levi. “Dad! We’re not…it’s not…I mean…”

            “Sorry,” Erwin said. “I thought you two were up already.”

            “What’s going on?” Levi frowned and sat up.

            “The commander is making an announcement today at formation,” Erwin said.

            “Just great,” Levi said.

            “You’ll want to hear this,” Erwin said. “It also has to do with you, Levi.”

            “Fine,” Levi said. “We’re getting up.”

            Erwin nodded and left the room.

            “What’s wrong with you?” Levi looked at Rain. “You’re face is extremely red. Are you getting sick?”

            “How could you be so casual with how my dad caught us laying together like that?!” Rain snapped.

            “There’s nothing wrong with the way we were laying.” Levi stood up from the bed. “It’s not like he walked in on us having sex.”

            Rain squeaked. With her face boiling hot, she pulled the covers up over her head and fell back against her pillow. “I’m going to die!”

            “No one dies of embarrassment,” Levi said. “Get up. Don’t make me drag you out of that bed.”

            Rain sat up and glared at him. “I wanted to get up earlier but _you_ refused to let me! It’s _your_ fault I’m still in bed!”

            “I’m not going to repeat myself,” Levi said ignoring her little tantrum. “Get up. Now.”

            Rain rolled her head back before doing as she was ordered. After another morning of sharing the bathroom to get dressed, the two headed downstairs to the dinning hall. Grabbing their breakfast they sat down with Hange and Mike. “Good morning.”

            “Morning, Rain,” Mike said. “Levi.”

            Levi nodded at the man.

            “Good morning!” Hange said.

            “Must you be so loud?” Levi asked.

            “Why shouldn’t I be? It’s such a glorious morning!” Hange said.

            “If you say so,” Levi said.

            The soldiers finished up their breakfast then headed out formation. Rain exhaled once they stepped outside. Her warm breath swirled out in thin fog before disappearing into the cool morning air. “Definitely going to have to move some wood into the room.”

            “Some soldiers have been bring in wood for that,” Hange said. “So the commander is probably going to have you move some into the headquarters as well.” She wrapped her arms around Rain’s shoulder. “Be sure to give me plenty! I don’t have someone to cuddle up to like you do!”

            “Hange!” Rain’s cheeks flushed.

            “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” Hange said.

            “Just get into line,” Rain said.

            “Okay, okay.” Hange released her. She took her place in the formation as a squad leader. The rest of the soldiers filed in behind all of their leaders.

            Rain stood behind her dad. She glanced over at Levi before letting her eyes drift to where he and his friends once stood. The line was occupied by other soldiers now since they didn’t have enough to fill the space like they usually did. She forced her eyes off the line and looked towards the commander who walked out on the headquarters’ stairs.

            “Attention!” Commander Shadis screamed out over them. The soldiers stood at attention. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. “Soldiers, I must say that I am very proud of you all. You have done wonderfully in serving in the Survey Corps. I commend you all. But I must inform you that I will no longer be your commander. I will be stepping down as of today.”

Gasps flowed through the Survey Corps as well as multiple questions. “But why?”

“You’re such a good commander.”

“We don’t want you to step down.”

“Calm down, everyone.” Commander Shadis held up his hand. Everyone went quiet. “I assure you I leave you in good hands.” He looked towards Erwin. “Squad Leader Erwin Smith, please, step up here.”

Erwin broke away from the formation and stood beside the commander.

“I have decided that Erwin Smith will be taking my place,” Shadis said. “All the paper work has been taken care off. This is official as of today. I hope you all give him the same respect that you have giving me. But don’t let this deter you from coming to me if you need to speak with me. I will be working with the new recruits at the training headquarters from now on. Soldiers, I salute you!” He crossed his arm over his chest. “May you all continue to be brave and serve the Survey Corps well.”

The soldiers saluted back. They watched the former commander walk away before turning their eyes back to Erwin. Erwin stepped forward and said, “I don’t have much to say at the moment. But I promise you all that I will continue in Commander Shadis’ place and be the best commander I can be for you all. Though I do have one order of business I’d like to get out of the way. Levi, I have chosen you to be a Special Operations Squad Leader. For this task you will be allowed to choose who will be in your squad. Do you object to this?”

“Does that include Rain?” Levi asked.

“It does.” Erwin nodded.

“Then no. I have no objections,” Levi said.

Rain ducked her head when she felt the eyes of the other soldiers on her. She blocked out their whisperes from her ears. She didn’t want to hear their questions or their theories on why she was getting _special treatment_ again. If only they knew the truth about how _special_ this treatment really was. They would be sorry for sure. But nope. As long as she had to keep her difference hidden they would never know.

“You’re all dismissed for now,” Erwin said.

More talk rose among the soldiers as they scattered about the grounds. Erwin walked down the steps and right over to his friends and daughter. He looked down at Rain and said, “Since I’ve taken over command I’ll be giving you your assignments from now on.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured that,” Rain said. “And let me guess, I’m to move firewood into all the rooms with fireplaces?”

Erwin smiled. “You’re a smart girl.”

“Not really.” Rain’s shoulders slumped. “Everyone’s just been saying that. Besides, it’s cold enough for it anyway. And I’ll get right on it, sir.”

Erwin chuckled. “No need to call me sir. None of you have to do that.”

            “I wasn’t planning on it,” Levi said.

            “You’re so stubborn,” Hange said. “It won’t kill you to show a little respect for your superiors.”

            Levi scoffed and turned away from her. “I’ll give them respect when they’ve earned it.”

            “He’ll come around,” Hange said.

            Erwin, Mike, and Rain gave her questioning looks.

            “What?” Hange asked.

            “I’m leaving now.” Mike turned and headed back inside the headquarters.

            “I’m going to get started on that wood,” Rain said. She pulled Levi along with her. “Let’s go, Levi.”

            Levi followed. The two headed around the side of the building where the soldiers had already unloaded several wagonloads of firewood.

            Rain paused and looked at the woodpile. “I don’t suppose you’ll let me go without the cuffs and rope?”

            “Not a chance.” Levi unlocked his half of the cuffs and thread the rope through it. “Get started.”

            “When are you going to free me?” Rain asked. Her eyes dropped to his belt where he came to wear the rope he now always seemed to carry around with him.

            “Soon,” Levi said.

            Rain sighed. That could mean anytime he felt like it. Shaking her head, she stepped forward and picked up an armful of wood. She paused when Levi also grabbed an armful of wood. She smiled and headed towards the front door with him.

…

            “And where exactly are we going?” Rain asked as Levi led her out of the headquarters. “We’re not done filling the rooms with firewood yet. I’m going to get in trouble.”

            “You can finish tomorrow,” Levi said. “It’s not a one day job anyway so you won’t get into trouble. I’m allowed to make decisions for you anyway.”

            “So where are we going?” Rain asked again.

            “We’re heading over to the Training Corps,” Levi said leading her towards the barn. “If I’m going to be a squad leader then I want to see now who’s the better soldiers of the group.”

            “Does that mean I get to ride on Flame?!” Rain smiled.

            “No,” Levi said straight-faced.

            “Ugh!” Rain groaned.

            “Remember it’s your fault,” Levi said.

            “I know,” Rain said. “But that means I have to ride in front of you again.”

            “Deal with it,” Levi replied.

            “Hey, guys,” Ross greeted upon stepping out of the barn. His eyes dropped to the handcuffs. “Need your horses saddled?”

            “Just mine,” Levi said. “We’re riding together.”

            “All right then” Ross nodded and headed back into the barn.

            “So are you going to pick them out now?” Rain asked rocking back on her heels.

            “No, I’m just going to see how they’re doing,” Levi said. “I might not pick anyone until they actually come into the Survey Corps. Training here is very different from training in the Training Corps.”

            “Is it really that different?” Rain asked.

            “Of course it is,” Levi said. “They’re just beginners. So they have to build up gradually to get to our point.”

            “I guess so,” Rain said. “I guess I just never thought about it. My dad built me up, too. I wonder what it’s like there.”

            “Well, don’t expect a tour. We’re only going to observe at a distance,” Levi said.

            “Yes, sir,” Rain said. “Whatever you say.”

            Levi planted his hand on her head. “You’re such a good little mutt.”

            “I’m not a mutt!” Rain snapped pushing his hand off her head.

            Ross’s laughter kept them from farther argument. “You two always seem to be arguing about something. Anyway, here’s your horse. Have fun you two. Don’t get too angry with each other now.”

            “Shut up. I’m not angry. I’m annoyed.” Rain glared at Ross. She turned to Levi and held up their linked wrists. “And how are we to get on the thing?”  
            Levi unhooked his cuff then threw her over his shoulder and climbed upon the horse and placed her in front of him.

            “I had to ask,” Rain said.

            “Don’t have too much fun now, you two!” Ross laughed.

            “Ross!” Rain growled. “I told you to shut up!”

            The man just waved and disappeared back into the barn.

            “Why do I feel like everyone’s against me?” Rain asked.

            Levi pulled his horse away from the barn and set off for the Training Corps.

            Rain relaxed. From previous experience she knew there was no way she would be able to escape from him. But this time was different. She didn’t want to escape from him. The warmth of his body against hers prompted her to lean against him. She did it without thought.

            “You cold?” Levi asked.

            “Sorry.” Rain pulled away from him. “Not really.”

            “I told you before not to lie to me.” Levi put his arm around her and pulled her body back to his.

            “I’m not lying,” Rain said. Or was she? She didn’t know. With her face hot from blushing so much she really didn’t feel cold. At least, she didn’t until he had brought her attention to it. Her fingertips were cold. So she accepted his invitation and leaned more into him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lie. I really didn’t notice I was cold.”

            “Once the sun get’s higher in the sky you’ll warm up,” Levi said.

            Rain could only nod. She didn’t want the sun to lift higher into the sky. She wanted to stay this close to Levi all day. It was becoming harder and harder for her to deny she was enjoying how much alone time she was getting with him. She watched the people and buildings pass by them in an odd rhythm with the clip clop of his horse’s hooves. “How long are we staying?”

            “A couple of hours,” Levi said.

            “We’ll we get back in time for lunch?” Rain asked.

            “We’ll eat out,” Levi replied.

            Rain turned to him. “But I didn’t bring any money. I didn’t know that or I would have.”

            “I have enough for us both,” Levi said.

            “You can’t buy me lunch. You really should save your money for-”

            “Shut up.” Levi cut her off. “I’m buying you lunch and that’s final.”

            “Fine.” Rain turned back around. Her heart fluttered with excitement about him buying her lunch. Then her heart spun with worry. Was kind of lunch was this? It was just between friends, correct? That’s all they were currently. But what should she do? She’s only been out with her dad, Mike, and Hange before. Was it just going to be like that? Levi clearly knew that she had feelings for him. And she knew he had feelings for her even if he didn’t really show them to her like she did to him. So was it going to be different?

            “Are you going to get off that horse or am I going to have to drag you off?”  
            “Huh?” Rain looked down at Levi. He was standing on the ground beside the horse. She looked around to find they had arrived at the training grounds. “When did we…”

            “We’ve been here for three minutes,” Levi said. “Now get down before I drag you down.”

            “Sorry.” Rain slid off the horse. She looked around again. Several buildings were clustered together. Their small size suggested they were where the trainees slept. The larger one was clearly the dining hall. To their right was an open, grassless field where several possible soldiers were currently in training. She waited to hear the click of the other end of the cuff going back on his wrist, but it never came. She followed him immediately when they started walking forward. He stopped them with in thirty yards of the new to be soldiers next to a tree which he leaned against and crossed his arms. For a half an hour they watched the soldiers spar with each other. She had no idea what Levi was actually looking for. They all appeared the same to her. “So, do you see anyone worth your time?”

            “A few seem to hold some potential,” Levi said.

            “So how many are you considering for your squad?” Rain asked.

            “Probably just a few. Maybe six or seven?” Levi said. “If we’re going to be a Special Operation Squad then we’ll need to have a lot of trust in each other. We’ll also have to be able to move and move quickly. If we get too many people together it could cause a lot of conflicts and confusion.”

            “I see,” Rain said. Then rolling her eyes, she added, “It’s going to be swell serving under you.”

            “Knock off the sarcasm,” Levi said. “You’re going to be my second in command.”

            “What?” Rain stared at him. Did she hear that correctly?

            “I’m not going to repeat myself.” Levi kept his eyes locked onto the trainees.

            Rain watched him for a few more seconds before turning back to the trainees. They had moved on from hand to hand combat to using small wooden knives. A couple hours later the soldiers had stopped training and dispersed. A tall slightly curly grey haired man and shoulder length blonde haired woman wondered in their direction and noticed who they were.

            “Hey, aren’t you Levi Ackerman and Rain Smith?” the man asked.

            Rain looked at Levi. When he didn’t respond she said, “Um, yes?”

            The man laughed. “You seem nervous, honey. Don’t worry. I don’t bite.”

            Rain twitched, unsure of how exactly this conversation was supposed to go.

            “Ignore him,” the woman beside him said. “He’s always like that.”

            “I’m sorry,” the man said. “I just heard about you two. Levi’s not the most sociable person in the word. And you’re socially awkward.”

            Rain dug the toe of her boot in the dirt. She really had no idea what to say now.

            “I’m Oluo Bozado,” Oluo said. “And this is Petra Ral.”

            “It’s very nice to meet you,” Petra said directly to Levi. “We’ve heard a lot about you.”

            Rain frowned. The sparkle in Petra’s eyes was obvious. Surely that didn’t mean Petra was attractive to Levi, did it? She kneaded her eyebrows. Attraction couldn’t happen that quick, could it? But what else could Petra’s sparkling eyes mean? Jealously settled into her stomach. She wanted to leave. She wanted to clamp the cuff back on his wrist and pull him away from here.

            “Is it true that you’re personally trained by Erwin Smith?” Oluo asked.

            “She was.” Levi nodded at Rain. “He didn’t train me at all.”

            “I see,” Oluo said.

            “Wow! It must be so amazing to have been trained by Erwin Smith himself!” Petra said.

            Rain dropped her eyes to the ground. She didn’t want anyone to see the jealousy in her eyes. She jumped backwards when Petra suddenly took one giant step towards her.

            “How was it?!” Petra blinked when she noticed Rain’s movement. “What’s wrong?”

            “Clearly she doesn’t like people getting so close to her,” Oluo said.

            “Oh! I’m sorry!” Petra took a step back. “So, how was it training with Erwin?”

            “It was…hard?” Rain shrugged.

            “Bit shy, are we?” Oluo asked.

            “Yeah. Sure,” Rain mumbled.

            “Rain, let’s go,” Levi said.

            Rain spun around with him, glad to leave.

            “What’s with the handcuffs?” They heard Petra asking as they walked away.

            “Don’t know,” Oluo said. “Maybe it’s some kind of training?”

            “But she’s only wearing one,” Petra said.

            “You want to go back and tell them?” Levi asked.

            “Shut up,” Rain said.

            “Why did you jump back like that? It’s not like you,” Levi said.

            “I’m not really sure,” Rain said. “It just happened. I guess because she’s been the first ever to jump at me like that?”

            Levi stared at her.

            “What?” she asked annoyed that he was staring at her so hard.

            “So that’s it,” Levi said.

            “What’s it?” Rain paused and glanced at him.

            “You’re jealous of her,” Levi said walking a few feet ahead of her.

            “Don’t be stupid!” Rain snapped. “I don’t even know her!”

            “You’re still jealous,” Levi said. “That whole jumping at you was a lie. Hange is more energetic than Petra was.”

            Heat rushed to her cheeks.

Levi stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her head. His eyes were soft and full of meaning. “Get over it, Mutt. I’ll never be cuffed to anyone but you.”

            Rain’s cheeks flushed darker. She didn’t know if she was imagining things or not but there seem to be hidden meaning behind his words and his soft gaze.

            “Let’s go eat,” Levi said. “Get on the horse.”

            “You’re not going to throw me over your shoulder again?” Rain smirked.

            Levi pointed to his horse. “Shut up and get on.”

            “Yes, sir.” Rain climbed upon his horse.

            Levi placed his boot into the stirrup and hauled himself up behind her. Then they were heading off to find something to eat with a light tug on the reins.

            “So any particular place you’re taking us?” Rain asked.

            “I haven’t decided yet,” Levi said. “I figured we’d just pick out a place.”

            “You mean you’ll pick out a place, don’t you?” Rain asked.

            The corner of Levi’s lips twitched.

            “I get the feeling you’re really enjoying this control over me,” Rain said.

            “Then you shouldn’t be so submissive,” Levi said.

            “Ugh! You can’t be serious!” Rain said. “How can I not be submissive when you’ve literally have me on lock down?!”

            “Then you shouldn’t have gone beyond the walls,” Levi said.

            “Sometimes I feel like our conversations do nothing but spin in circles,” Rain said.

            “Maybe you need to open up more,” Levi said.

            “Open up about what?” Rain asked.

            “Mostly I mean to other people,” Levi said.

            Rain twitched.

            “But you can start with me,” Levi said.

            “How? You already know everything about me,” Rain said.

            “Not everything,” Levi said.

            “What more do you want?” Rain asked.

            “Let me look at the files Erwin and Hange have on you,” Levi said. “Let me train with you completely.”

            “You mean you want to see my wings and light beam,” Rain said looking at him.

            “I do,” Levi replied looking right into her eyes. “You still have trust issue, Rain. I can understand that with how you grew up. But you need to start learning how to trust other people.”

            “I can’t,” Rain said.

            “Why?” Levi asked.

            “When I was still a kid the Corps had a company picnic for the soldiers and their families,” Rain said dropping her eyes away from his. “One of the kids there pulled of my straw hat because he wanted to look at it. He saw my horns and asked what was wrong with me. I know it might not seem like much now, but I was just a kid. It hurt that he thought something was wrong with me. And, thinking about it now, back then I might have believed him. I knew I was different. And I knew people feared things that are different. They still do. So I isolated myself. I didn’t want people to hate me because of my differences.”

            “Yet some still hate you,” Levi said.

            “Ironic, isn’t it?” Rain chuckled humorlessly. “I guess it’s just something I’ll never be able to get away from.” She looked at him again. “You’re not suggesting that I should people my horns and wings, are you?”

            “Of course not,” Levi said. “I won’t allow them to turn you into some sort of experiment for kill you because you’re different. But I don’t think you should keep isolating yourself from people. It’s a fact that not everyone will treat you like some kind of monster if they do learn about you and your differences.”

            “That might be true,” Rain said. She dropped her eyes to the ground, thinking about his words.

            “What about your friends?” Levi asked. “Wouldn’t they accept you?”

            “Honestly, I’m not sure,” Rain said. “They might.”

            “Well, you’re going to have to get use to being around more people,” Levi said. “As my second in command you need to be able to handle being around other people and giving them orders.”

            “I’ve never given anyone orders,” Rain said. “They’re not going to listen to me.”

            “They will if I order them to,” Levi said.

            “That makes me feel so much better.” Rain frowned. “Having people listen to me by force.”

            “It won’t be by force since you _will_ learn how to be a leader,” Levi said.

            “Good luck with that,” Rain said.

            “Start getting use to it,” Levi said. “Since we’re going to be spending a lot of time together.”

            “So is this your first official order as a squad leader?” Rain asked.

            Levi didn’t answer right away.

            Rain could tell he was considering her words. She waited patiently for him to answer.

            “I guess it is,” Levi finally said. “I’m sure you’re use to being ordered around by Erwin so you shouldn’t have any problems being ordered around by me.”

            “Fine. Just don’t abuse your power,” Rain said.

            “You know I won’t do that,” Levi said.

            “I’m not so sure about that.” Rain smirked. “We’ve only known each other for a few months. I know there’s a lot about you that I don’t know. Mostly what your life was like in the underground city. Since you clearly had no qualms about killing my dad.” She paused when a flash of hurt passed over Levi’s eyes. “Don’t feel guilty about that. You didn’t kill him.”

            “I almost did. And in front of you,” Levi said dropping his eyes from her this time.

            “But you didn’t do it.” Rain cupped his cheek and brought his eyes back to hers. “And I don’t blame you for planning to do that. I can understand how you feel about wanting to be freed from the prison that held you down. I still feel like that by hiding my difference. So don’t feel bad or guilty. It’s over and done with.”

            Levi nodded slowly.

            Rain brushed her thumb over his skin. Her eyes dropping down to his lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Heat rolled over her cheeks. She pulled away from him and looked around. “Sooo…what to eat? What sounds good?” Her eyes landed on Marty’s. She pointed at the building. “We can eat there. My dad knows the owner. They have really good chicken.”

            “If that’s what you want.” Levi pulled his horse over to the build and dismounted.

            Rain followed. On the ground she held up her wrist, expecting him to put the cuff back on his wrist.

            “You won’t be able to eat well if we’re locked together,” Levi said. “I’m trusting you not to run away.”

            “I didn’t try to run at the training grounds and I won’t run here. I promise,” Rain said.

            Levi accepted her words with a nod then lead her inside.

            “Rain!” Marty called out from across the room. “It’s good to see you again! I wasn’t expecting you! Is your dad here, too?”

            “No, it’s just me and Levi.” Rain tucked her cuffed hand behind her back. She didn’t, or couldn’t, tell Marty exactly why she was wearing the handcuffs. And she didn’t want to have to lie about it. “Dad’s back at the headquarters. We were just over at the Training Corps.”

            “Checking out the new soldiers, huh?” Marty asked.

            “We were.” Rain nodded.

            “So you’re a Survey Corps soldier as well, huh?” Marty looked over Levi. His eyebrows drew together as he inspected the young man before him. “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend. Not a bad specimen.”

            “He’s not my boyfriend!” Rain snapped earning several disapproving glances from the people in the building. Cheeks flushed, she ducked her head. “Can we just have a table, please?”

            “Of course. Follow me.” Marty laughed and lead them over to the same table she had shared with her dad here. “I hope this is fine.”

            “It is.” Rain quickly sat down.

            “What can I get for you two to drink?” Marty asked placing menus in front of them.

            “Tea,” Levi said.

            “I’ll have some tea as well,” Rain said.

            “A nice cup of tea coming right up.” Marty turned and walked away.

            Rain sighed and sunk down in her chair. She lifted her wrist up. The chain jingled at the movement. “Maybe coming here wasn’t a good idea after all.”           

            “Give me your wrist,” Levi said.

            Rain held her wrist over to him. Her eyebrows shot up when he unlocked her and took the handcuffs and tucked them into his belt. “You’re setting me free?”

            “Just to eat,” Levi said. “Once we’re back outside the handcuff goes back on.”

            “Thanks, Levi,” Rain said.

            “Sure.” Levi shrugged. He picked up his menu and opened it.

            “Have you decided what you’d like? Or would you like a few more minutes?” Marty asked while placing their cups of steaming hot tea down on the table.

            “I would like the chicken from last time,” Rain said. “Levi?”

            “I’ll have the spaghetti.” Levi folded the menu and handed it back to the man.

            “Very good. I’ll have that out as soon as I can,” Marty said. He gathered the menus and walked away.

            “So,” Rain said unsure of what should be happening right now. “Back to my question before we got here.”

            “You want to know if I’ve killed anyone,” Levi said.

            “If you want to share,” Rain said. “I know you’re not big on talking about yourself. Well, you don’t talk much as it is. So I guess it doesn’t matter.” She laughed nervously. “Sorry.”

            “You don’t have to be nervous here,” Levi said. “It’s just me.”

            “Sorry,” Rain said. She picked at the tablecloth, thinking about their current position and what it could possible mean or lead to. “I’m just not sure what this exactly is.”

            “Who said it has to be anything?” Levi cocked his head at her. “Do you want it to be something?”

            “No…yes…maybe.” Rain shifted, unable to meet his gaze. Her heart pounded in her chest, making her light headed. Or maybe it was just Levi’s gaze on her doing that. She couldn’t tell at the moment. “I don’t really know.”

            “Since you’re still unsure, then this is just lunch between two friends,” Levi said firmly and full of confidence. “Feel better now?”

            “A little bit,” Rain said being her eyes back up to his.

            “Must be more than a little bit if you’re looking at me again,” Levi said.

            “I guess so.” Rain smiled. “Though I do…would like to do this again sometime. Maybe…as more than friends?” She dropped her eyes back to the table. “I mean, if you wanted to.”

            “We will do this again, Rain,” Levi said. “And I guarantee it will be as more than just friends.”

            Rain’s heart raced when she felt his boot brushed against her own before settling in place beside her foot. He did that on purpose. She knew he did.

            “And we’ll go slow,” Levi said.

            Rain looked up at him and smiled. He was clearly going to do everything he could to help ease her into this new and dangerous territory. “Thank you, Levi.”

 


	24. New Leadership

New Leadership

 

            Rain breathed out and watched her breath dance in the cool, crisp air. “Feels like it could snow. I wish it would. I love going riding in the snow.”

            “You love going for rides no matter what the weather is,” Levi said.

            “That’s not true,” Rain said. “I don’t go riding in storms. You know I hate thunder. It typically doesn’t thunder when it’s snowing.”

            “We’ll probably be getting some soon enough,” Levi said.

            “You’ll have to come riding with me,” Rain said. She tilted her head when he looked at her curiously. “What? You’ve never gone for a ride in the snow. It’ll be fun.”

            “If you say so.” Levi looked away from her.

            “You don’t want to do it.” Rain sighed. “I understand.” She flinched a bit when Levi’s hand found the top of her head.

            “I didn’t say that,” Levi said.

            “So, you’ll go riding with me?” Rain asked, peaking up at him.

            “Well, we’ll have to see what we’re going at the time,” Levi said. “We might be having to deal with titans.”

            “Great,” Rain said excitement taking over her body. She couldn’t wait for it to snow. She was going to ride with him titans or no titans.

            “You’re easily pleased,” Levi said, retracting his hand.

            “Would you prefer I be hard to please?” Rain asked.

            “I’ll kick your butt if you ever become like that,” Levi said.

            “Oh, you’re so mean.” Rain smiled.

            “I’m sure you’re use to it by now.” Levi lifted their linked wrists.

            “So any decisions yet on when I can be freed?” Rain asked. The cold metal of the cuffs sent a shiver over her body. And despite Levi’s always-neutral expression, she knew it was affecting him too. Surely he would also think that being cuffed in cold weather would be very uncomfortable for both of them.

            “I haven’t decided yet,” Levi said. “It’s only been a few weeks after all.”

            “And I haven’t tried to escape,” Rain said. “Sometimes I think you like having to be handcuffed to me.”

            Levi turned away from her.

            “Wait…you don’t, do you?” Rain asked. He didn’t answer. “Aw, come on, Levi. Tell me. Do you like being this close to me?”

            “Don’t be stupid,” Levi said, turning halfway back to her. He kept his eyes looking out straight ahead of him, well away from Rain. “I don’t need handcuffs to spend time with you. I’m only following Erwin’s orders.”

            “Oh,” Rain said, feeling slightly disappointed in his answer. She knew it was stupid. But she really wanted him to say he wanted to be this close to her.

            “I like being with you,” Levi then said. “Don’t ever second guess that.”

            Rain’s heart fluttered. “I won’t.”

            “Good.” Levi started walking down the steps.

            Rain followed. Her smile bright and warm in the cool air. Their hands brushed against each other, sending a fluttering of butterflies through her stomach. She wanted to take his hand in hers. There was enough chain length to do that. But she wasn’t sure if it was the right move. They were around other soldiers after all. While it was never stopped romantic relationships among the soldiers wasn’t encouraged either. And so far no one really knew what her relationship was to Levi. She was still a bit unsure herself. Only rumors about them were running around like wildfire.

            Some say that Rain was pregnant with Levi’s child. Some say that Levi lost a bet with Erwin and now had to be Rain’s slave. Though Rain never understood that one. If Levi were her slave then why would she handcuff him to her so he couldn’t do anything for her? Another was it was some form of training Erwin was putting them through. She had to admit that one was probably her favorite. She wasn’t sure why though. She just liked the idea of training with Levi. And once her shoulder was giving the all clear from Hange, she and Levi were going to train together. They would make an incredible pair fighting titans together as a team.

A thought struck her. She lifted her wrist and looked at it.

            “What is it?” Levi asked.

            “Just a thought,” Rain said. “If we could do something like this while fighting titans.”

            “You want to be handcuffed while fighting titans?” Levi asked.

            “No, I was thinking more of a trip line,” Rain said. “But instead of having it down on the ground where it would actually trip titans, we could spread the wire between two people and cut titan’s heads off at the nape. That way soldiers won’t have to get very close to them. We might be able to cut down on casualties.”

            “It’s a good idea,” Levi said. “Though I’m not sure where we’d get wire strong enough to do that yet light enough for soldiers to carry around with them on their ODM gear.”    

            “Oh.” Rain’s shoulders dropped. “I didn’t think of that.”

            “It’s still a good idea,” Levi said. “One day we might be able to put it into practice. You should write it down and keep it for later.”

            “I probably should,” Rain said. “I’ll have to do that when we get back to our room.”

            Levi nodded. “So have you learned their names yet?”

            Rain groaned. Of course he was talking about the four recruits he had been eyeing for a while.

            “Give me their names,” Levi said.

            “Don’t you have training to do?” Rain asked with a glare.

            Levi stopped walking, forcing her to stop as well. He gave that look she was becoming to know all too well. It was look grown-ups usually gave their unruly children when they wouldn’t listen, that _“You better listen or else”_ look.

            “Fine.” Rain started counting off on her fingers. “There’s Gunther Schultz, Oluo Bozado, Eld Jinn, and…the woman.”

            “And her name is?” Levi probed. “I know you know it.”

            “Just because I know it doesn’t mean I want to say it,” Rain mumbled.

            “You’re being a brat,” Levi said.

            “I just don’t like the way she looks at you,” Rain said.

            “Name.”

            “Petra Ral,” Rain said.

            “Good girl,” Levi said patting her head like a dog.

            “Woof,” Rain replied. She smiled when he frowned at her. “Would you prefer bow wow? Arf? Grr?”

            “I prefer for you to stop trying to annoy me,” Levi said.

            Rain chuckled as they started to walk again. “Well, you’re the one who treats me like a dog. So why shouldn’t I annoy you from time to time by actually acting like one?”

            Levi ignored her.

            “Can I ride on Flame today?” Rain asked when the wind shifted, bringing her the lovely smell of the barn, horses, and hay. “I know she misses me riding her. She needs to be exercised.”

            “Ross has been taking very good care of her since the start of your punishment,” Levi said.

            “Please, Levi?” Rain said. “You know I won’t try to take off. We can just ride out to the training grounds together. While you’re working with the soldiers I’ll work Flame around the area. Then when you’re done we can go for a ride together.”

            Levi paused, considering her request.

            “Think of it as a test that’ll move us closer to being freed from being chained together,” Rain said.

            “Fine,” Levi said. “But you are to stay inside of the training ground field. If I hear of your leaving it…”

            “I won’t! I promise! Thank you, Levi!” Rain threw her arms around him. Or she tried too. She had no choice but to leave their cuffed hands hanging together. Suddenly she realized she was actually hugging him. Feeling how her breasts pushed against his toned chest, she flushed and jerked away from him, unable to look at him in the face now. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean…I wasn’t trying to…”

            “You’ve never really hugged anyone before, have you?” Levi asked.

            “Not really,” Rain said, fiddling with her shirttail. “Just the ones I’m close to.”

            “Sounds like something else we’ll have to work on,” Levi said.

            “What do you mean by that?” Rain asked, her eyes flittering to catch quick glimpses of him before returning to the ground. But before she got an answer, Ross appeared.

            “Good morning,” Ross said. “Heading out to training I see.”

            “Saddle both my horse and Rain’s,” Levi said.

            “If you would,” Rain added.

            “So you’re finally letting Rain ride,” Ross said. “Flame will love that. She’s been missing you.”

            “I’ve been missing her as well,” Rain said.

            “They’ll be ready in a few minutes,” Ross said. “You two can come on in. Or you can stay out here and hug some more.”

            “Ross!” Rain’s cheeks burned. “Stop spying on us!”

            Ross laughed while entering the barn. “I wasn’t spying. I was doing my job in taking care of the horses.”

            “Oh!” Was all Rain could say.

            “You’re also going to have to learn how to deal with a little teasing,” Levi said.

            “Wonderful,” Rain said. She stole a glance at Levi wondering if he ever got embarrassed. Surely at some point in his life he has. But then perhaps she was wrong. Her eyes dropped back down to the ground. He did live in the underground city. Having only being there once, she got the feeling you had to be strong to survive. She knew they had to be strong. She wondered what all Levi had done down there to survive. “Hey, Levi?”

            “Hm?”

            “When you lived in the underground…”

            “Yes?”

            “What all did you have to do to survive?” She looked up at him. A lump formed in her throat when he locked eyes with her. She could see that he was debating telling her or not.

            “A lot of stuff I’m not proud of,” Levi said. “But it was necessary stuff that was needed for survival.”     

            “I see,” Rain said. “I’m sorry you had to live like that. I wish there was something that could have been done.” She winched when Levi flicked her forehead. “Ouch.”

            “Stop that,” Levi said. “It’s not your fault what goes on down there. And you’re not responsible for my actions.”

            “I know that,” Rain said rubbing her sore forehead. “It’s just that…well, I was just…”

            “I understand what you’re saying,” Levi said. “But being concerned over that now is just a waste of time. We grew up different. It is what it is.”

            “You’re right,” Rain said. “I’m sorry.”

            “Here you go. Two horses ready to ride,” Ross said.

            “Thanks, Ross,” Ran said. Her smile grew bright and big as she placed her handcuff free hand on her horse. “I’m missed you so much.”

            Flame bobbed her head.

            “And she’s clearly missed you,” Ross said heading back into the barn. “Have fun you two.”

            “Let’s get going.” Levi unlocked both of them from the handcuffs. He stuffed them inside of his belt and mounted his horse.

            Rain gladly swung up on Flame. Grabbing the reins she took off like a shot.

            “Rain!” Levi called, quickly following after her. “You said you wouldn’t run away!”

            “I’m not running away! I’m heading towards the training grounds!” Rain laughed. She breathed in the cool air, feeling refreshed and alive again. “This is so great!”

            “Don’t you dare start doing tricks!” Levi pulled up beside her. “If you do, I’ll personally ground you for life from ever riding a horse again! Your shoulder’s not healed enough yet for that!”

            “Okay, okay!” Rain said. She slowed Flame down but not by much. The two rode side by side for the rest of the way. Reaching the training ground, they startled several of the soldiers by stopping just short of them. Among the soldiers were the four Levi had picked out to possible join their squad. He was going to train with them today.

            “For crying out loud!” Adam screamed. “Are you trying to kill us?!”

            “Just you,” Levi said.

            “Cute,” Adam said walking away. “Very cute.”

            “I heard you really like riding horses,” Oluo said to Rain. “And you’ve got amazing control over her.”

            “Uh, yeah.” Rain shrugged.

            “Still not one for talking much, huh?” Oluo asked.

            “I talk,” Rain said. “When I feel like it.”

            “You going to train with us?” Gunther asked.

            “No,” Rain said.

            “Why not?” Gunther asked.

            “Rain,” Levi said when she didn’t say anything. “Answer him.”

            Rain growled but did as she was told. “I injured my shoulder on an expedition. A titan pulled it out of socket. It’s not healed yet for me to use the ODM gear.”

            “I see,” Gunther said. “Sorry to hear that. Hope it gets better soon. I’ve heard a lot about you. I’d like to see how you move on the ODM gear.”

            “Uh, thanks,” Rain said. “You’ll, uh, see me train later.”

            “Captain Levi!”

            Rain cringed when Petra called out for Levi.

            “I’m glad you’re finally here!” Petra said running over to them. She stopped and looked up at Levi. “We’re ready for our training!”

            “You’re awfully excited,” Oluo said.

            “Of course I am!” Petra said. “We’re getting to train with Levi! He’s one of the best soldiers the Survey Corps has! And he’s chosen us to be on his squad!”

            “Could she be anymore cheerful?” Rain mumbled under her breath.

            “This is just a trial and error practice,” Levi said. “I won’t make my final decision until after we’ve done some training together.”

            “Yes, sir!” Petra saluted. “I understand!” She looked over at Rain. “Oh, hello, Captain Rain.”

            “I’m not a captain,” Rain said. “I’m serving under Levi just as you all are.”

            “She’s going to be your second in command,” Levi said. “I expect you all to treat her with the same respect you’d give me.”

            “Yes, sir.” Petra nodded. “So what do we call you? Miss Smith? Miss Rain?”

            Rain didn’t answer until Levi shot her a look of disapproval. She sighed. “Just call me Rain.”

            “Rain it is then,” Petra said. “Feel free to call me Petra.”

            “Great,” Rain said. “I’m going to work Flame now.”

            “Remember our agreement,” Levi said.

            “I will.” Rain guided Flame away from the group.

            “So it’s true what they say about her,” Eld said. “She’s not very nice.”

            “Don’t be rude,” Petra said.

            “What? It’s the truth,” Eld said. “Surely you noticed that she wasn’t happy at all talking to us.”

            “I did,” Petra said. “But…”

            “Rain is just socially awkward,” Levi said dismounting his horse. “Just give her time to get use to having you around.”

            “Okay then,” Petra said. “What are we going to do first?”

            “We’re going to go through some mock titan fights to see how well we work as a team,” Levi said.

            The four nodded then followed Levi when he led them into the forest. Levi took one last look at Rain before she disappeared from his sights. He trusted her. He knew she wouldn’t run off again. So he turned back to his possible squad. Nodding, he launched his hook into the air.

…

            Rain barely got thirty minutes of riding in when she found herself wondering back over to the forest. Dismounting, she left Flame standing beside Levi’s horse and entered into the forest. Her eyes lifted up to the canopy just as Levi and the four newbies flew by. She didn’t want to believe it but they were already working rather well together. Levi was giving them simple hand signals and they would respond. He pointed left, they went left. He pointed right, they went right. When he held up two fingers, Petra and Oluo flew to their right while the remaining three went to their left. A wooden titan popped up. She expected Levi to kill it but he held back and let Gunther slice at the wooden titan’s nape.

            Despite being too far to hear, she clearly saw Gunther’s mouth move in the form of a cuss word. He didn’t cut deep enough. Another wooden titan popped into view. Gunther clearly cursed again. But with striking speed, Petra and Oluo appeared. They easily killed the two wooden titans. Levi nodded, seemingly pleased with how this group was preforming with each other. She clenched her fists. The feeling of being replaced settled into her stomach. She knew it was ridiculous. Levi would never leave or replace her. Still, she couldn’t help but feel left out. Uncurling her fist, she placed her hand on her still healing shoulder. “Just a little bit longer.”

            “Looks like you’ve already been replaced,” Adam said.

            Rain groan. She really didn’t want to deal with him right now. So she turned with the intention of going back to Flame. She only got one step when Adam crossed his sword in front of her. “What do you want?”

            “Nothing much,” Adam said. “I just wanted a good look at your face when you saw Levi playing with his new favorite soldiers. And it was worth it. You looked so pathetic. So jealous that you’re not up there training with him.”

            “I’m not jealous about not training with him,” Rain said. “I’m injured. I’m not allowed to use the ODM gear right now.”

            “Injured? You mean that puny little shoulder wound you got?” Adam tapped the backside of his sword on Rain’s injured shoulder. “Grow up. It’s not that bad of an injury. You’re just getting special treatment because you’re the new commander’s daughter. It sickening how much you can get away with. And now that your _dad_ is the commander I know you’ll get away with a lot more.”

            “I’m not getting away with anything.” Rain brushed his sword away with the back of her arm. “Clearly you’ve never had your shoulder dislocated before. It needs time to properly heal. If it doesn’t, I could get injured even worse than before.”

            “Oh really?” Adam smirked.

            Rain’s eyebrows drew together. She started to wonder why he was looking at her like he was feral but got her answer when he swung his sword at her. She jerked to her right, barely avoiding the blade slicing into her cheek. “Stop it! What are you doing?!”

            “Seeing if you’re as hurt as you claim!” Adam charged at her, slicing his swords multiple times.

            Rain jumped and dodged his attacks, trying her best to hold back her instincts to fight. She had to get back to Flame. It was her only option of getting out of having to fight him. She turned and ran. She reached the edge of the forest, thinking she was home free when suddenly something tangled between her ankles. The ground appeared in her vision. Twisting her body she managed to land on her uninjured shoulder.

            “You’re not going to get away from me that easily,” Adam said.

            Rain looked up at him. He was standing over her with both his swords pointing outwards from his body. “Adam, stop it.”

            “You can’t tell me what to do.” Adam lifted up his sword. A loud clank vibrated through the air. His sword flew out of his hand. The sunlight glinted off the blade as it rotated in the air before sticking into the ground. The next thing they knew, Adam was being held against a tree by his neck.

            “What do you think you’re doing to her?” Levi hissed.

            “Chill out, man,” Adam said. “We were just sparring.”

            “Liar,” Levi said. “Rain’s on medical leave. She can’t spar due to an injury. You’re trying to hurt her.”

            “You can’t prove that,” Adam said.

            Rain looked around. Adam was right. No one else saw what he had tried to do to her. It was going to be their word against him.

            “I don’t have to prove anything,” Levi said. “I can just kill you.”

            “You won’t do that,” Adam said.

            Rain brought her eyes back to Adam. And despite the confidence in his tone, his eyes clearly showed that he was afraid of Levi. She didn’t blame him. Levi had the _‘I’m going to kill you’_ look in his eyes. The same look he had when he tried to kill her dad. She sighed. “Let him go, Levi.”

            “No,” Levi said.

            “It’s fine,” Rain said. She stood up and walked over to them. Placing her hand on Levi’s arm, she added, “I didn’t get hurt. There’s no need to kill him. He’s just being a jerk. He’s not worth it. So just let go.”

            Levi held his ground for several seconds before finally releasing him. “Fine. But only this time. If he tries to hurt you again I will kill him.”

            “Pathetic,” Adam said. “You should fight you own battles not have Levi fight them for you.”

            “Rain doesn’t _need_ me to protect her,” Levi said. “I only intervened because she’s injured.”

            “Lousy excuse,” Adam said. “She should fight me by herself no matter what.”

            “Maybe she will one day.” Levi listed his head.

            “What?” Rain asked.

            “It’s clear that you two are going to have to settle this one day,” Levi said. “And on that day I won’t interfere.”   

            “Sounds good to me,” Adam said smiling. “I’ll look forward to the day.” He walked off.

            “Are you insane?” Rain asked.

            “He’s going to do nothing but pick on you for the rest of your lives,” Levi said. “The fight between you two is inevitable.”

            “I don’t want to fight him,” Rain said.

            “He’s not going to leave you any choice,” Levi said. “So get use to the idea. Once you defeat him he’ll leave you alone.”

            “Or it’ll get worse,” Rain said.

            “It won’t,” Levi said. “I’m going to talk to Erwin about this. Adam is causing far too much trouble. If necessary I’ll have him removed from the Survey Corps.”

            “You don’t have the authority to do that,” Rain.

            “Authority isn’t needed when you kill someone,” Levi said.

            “Levi.” Rain crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re not going to kill him just because he wants to be a jerk.”

            “I will do it if he tries to attack you again while your still injured,” Levi said.

            “Fine. I’ll let you have that one,” Rain said. “But only while I’m still injured. After that I’ll deal with him.”

            “So you’ll fight him?” Levi asked.

            “I’d rather not,” Rain said. “But I will if I must. And thanks for saving me from having to fight.”

            Levi nodded then headed back up to the tree to rejoin the others.

            Rain watched him go, feeling more secure about not being up there with him, and then headed back to Flame. She climb back on her horse and started riding around again. A few hours later, her stomach complained about being empty. She guided Flame back to the forest. “I didn’t realize it was getting so late. Dinner will be served soon.” When she got there, Levi and his four others were just finishing up their training. She sat on Flame and watched them walk out of the forest. She smiled when Levi walked over to her. “Finished?”

            Levi nodded.

            “That was one of the toughest workouts I’ve ever been through,” Petra said. “You sure know how to push us.”

            “I’m starving,” Oluo said. “Let’s head back to the headquarters and get something to eat.”

            “No objections here,” Eld said.

            “Count me in,” Gunther added.

            “You and Rain should join us,” Petra said to Levi.

            Rain shifted in her saddle. She hoped Levi would say no. But she wasn’t surprised at all when he said yes. She shot him a frown when he looked at her.

            Levi only shrugged in response and mounted his horse.

            “Thanks a lot,” Rain said.

            “Get use to it,” Levi said as they waited for the others to mount their horses. They then headed back to the barn. Ross was nowhere in sight so Levi had to take the saddle off Flame.

            “I feel so useless having other people take care of Flame like this,” Rain said.

            “How long are you on medical leave?” Gunther asked.

            Rain shrugged.

            “Doesn’t it take just a few weeks for a dislocated shoulder to heal?” Petra asked

            “No, it takes longer than that,” Oluo said. “Somewhere between eleven and thirteen weeks.”

            “It does not,” Petra said.

            “It does too,” Oluo said.

            “Since when did you become a doctor?” Petra crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the man before her.

            Rain rolled their eyes at their argument before glancing at Levi. Her lips curled down into a frown when he nodded his head at the group. She sighed. “It could take anywhere between twelve to sixteen weeks for a dislocated shoulder to heal properly. That’s without surgery.”

            “How do you know that?” Oluo asked.

            “Because of Hange,” Rain said. “She’s basically my doctor. Although, she’ll probably have me wait even longer before I resume my training. She can be a bit protective of me.”

            “Oh, yeah,” Gunther said. “I’ve heard of her. She runs a lot of experiments and researches dealing with titans. But why is she your doctor? I didn’t think she was a certified doctor.”

            Rain froze. Technically, Hange wasn’t a real doctor. The woman just happened to end up as her doctor because of her abilities. She glanced at Levi. She could see his mind working for a believable answer for this. “Uh, well…”

            “It was Erwin’s decision,” Levi then said. “He can be over protective of Rain since he found her.”

            “So you’re adopted?” Petra asked. “I think I heard rumors about that but never was sure if they were true.”

            “Yes, it’s true,” Rain said. “My dad found me.”

            “Didn’t he find you outside of the walls?” Oluo asked.

            “He did.” Rain nodded. “And we have no idea why I was out there. I don’t have any memories of it or my past. Can we just drop it? I’m, uh, a bit insecure about it. It’s not a comfortable thing to talk about.”

            “Of course,” Petra said. “We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It must be a real pain to think of your past. We’ll let it go.”

            “Thanks,” Rain said. Then whispered, “Does she have to be so understanding?”

            “At least it got them to stop talking about it,” Levi whispered back.

            “I guess so,” Rain said.

            “Well, let’s go eat,” Gunther said with a clap of his hands. The group mumbled in agreement and headed for the barn door.

            Rain patted Flame on her nose before shutting the stall door and following after them with Levi by her side. The dinning hall was filled with chattering soldiers when they arrived. She scanned the room for her dad, Mike, and Hange but didn’t see them anywhere. Grabbing their meals they headed for an empty table that would fit them all. She remained standing. Her eyes scanned the room a couple more times for her missing family.

            “They’re probably just running late,” Levi said. “Sit down.”

            Rain sat down with a dejected huff. She ate quietly and listened to the four talk mostly to themselves. Occasionally, they would address her or Levi. She always answered their questions with short and simple answers.

            “Do you have any siblings?”

            “No.”

            “Have you ever had any pets outside of the horses?”

            “No.”

            “Is it true that Erwin trained you personally?”

            “Yes.”

            “What would you do if you weren’t in the Survey Corps?”

            “I don’t know.”

            Normal questions felt like an interrogation to her. Each question laid another heavy weight on her. At one point she spotted Hange and Mike entered into the room. She wanted to go sit with them, but the second she grabbed her plate to go do that, Levi locked his ankle around hers. It gave her no choice but to stay right where she was. She glared at him only to be ignored.

            “Hey, Rain,” Hange said a little while later.

            “Hey, Hange,” Rain said hoping and praying that the woman came to get her for something. “What’s up? Have you seen my dad? I haven’t noticed him coming in yet.”

            “Working late,” Hange replied. “I tried to pull him away but he refused. Can you take him something to eat?”

            “Sure.” Rain nodded.

            “So who are your friends here?” Hange asked.

            “Not my friends,” Rain mumbled. She gritted her teeth when Levi kicked her. “I mean this is Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld. Everyone this is Hange.”

            “Well, it’s nice to meet you all,” Hange said.

            “Nice to meet you too,” Petra said.

            “I hope you all are having fun together with my two little children here,” Hange said. She stepped behind Levi and Rain and placed her hands on their shoulders. “They can be a bit hard to approach.”

            “You’re telling me,” Oluo said.

            “Hush!” Petra kicked his shin.

            “What was that for?!” Oluo demanded.

            “They’ve been wonderful,” Petra said. “We’re actually getting to know each other.”

            “That’s great,” Hange said.

            Rain lifted an eyebrow at Hange.

            “Well, I’ll leave you to it,” Hange said. “Rain, don’t forget to take your dad some food.”

            “I won’t,” Rain said watching the woman walk away. She then turned back to the others and forced a smile. “Well, it’s been great. But I need to get some food up to my dad.”

            “Of course,” Petra said. “We understand.”

            Rain forced herself not to roll her eyes.

            “We’ll see you later then,” Gunther said.

            “Have a good night,” Eld added.

            Rain nodded and stood up. Levi followed after her as she quickly hurried away from the table. She sighed once far enough away. “That was torture.”

            “You did fine,” Levi said.

            “I felt like I was being interrogated,” Rain said.

            “It wasn’t that bad,” Levi said. “They just asked normal questions.”

            “It didn’t feel normal,” Rain said. She passed her dishes over to one of the cooks then started gathering a plate for her dad. Upon gaining a few stares, she said, “For my dad.”

            The cooks nodded and went about their business cleaning up the place. They would never question her now that her dad was the commander. She could probably get away with a lot if she actually wanted to. But she didn’t. So she pushed it aside and left the dinning hall with Levi with a plate and a cup of tea in her hands.

            “How’s your shoulder?” Levi asked.

            “A dull ache, but nothing I can’t handle,” Rain said.

            “I can carry that if you want,” Levi said.

            “It’s fine,” Rain replied. “It’s not that heavy.”

            Levi nodded. Upon reaching Erwin’s office he opened to door and allowed her to go in first.

            “Daddy, you didn’t come down to dinner,” Rain said. “Hange asked me to bring you something.”

            “Sorry,” Erwin said not looking up from the paper he was writing on.

            Rain sat the plate and cup down for him. “Stop working and eat.”

            Erwin chuckled. Placing his pen down, he looked up at her wrist. “I see you’re not wearing your handcuffs.”

            “We’re testing running me being free again,” Rain said.

            “I forgot to put them back on,” Levi said.

            “You couldn’t just let me have this one, could you?” Rain narrowed her eyebrows at Levi. Skillful as always, Levi ignored her. “So, Daddy, getting use to being the commander yet?”

            “I think I’ll be able to manage,” Erwin said.

            “I guess it helps that the people here already respect you so much,” Rain said. She walked over to the window and peered down at the soldiers putting up their horses for the night. “And I’m really glad you kept your old office. I would have missed the view.”

            “Considering you have a great view from your room and spend more time there than here,” Erwin said, “I think you would have survived.”

            Rain laughed. “Perhaps. But I like this view just as much as the one from my room.” She walked over and sat down on her dad’s desk. “What are you doing?”

            “Going over a plan to head back towards the southern wall of the Shiganshina District,” Erwin replied. “It’s still going to be a while before we try it. I’m just working through some scenarios.”

            “You going to see if we can reach the wall to patch it up?” Levi asked.

            “Possibly,” Erwin said. “But I was thinking more along the lines of scouting out how many titans there are out there.” He looked up at Levi. “Have you giving any thoughts to who you might want on your squad?”

            “There are a few soldiers that we’ve been scouting out,” Levi said. “If they’re going to be a part of this, I’d like to give them a trial run to see how they do up against actual titans.”

            “And there names?” Erwin probed.

            “Gunther Schultz, Petra Ral,” Levi paused to give Rain a glance when she scoffed at the other woman’s name, “Oluo Bozado and, Eld Jinn.”

            “I see.” Erwin leaned back in his chair. He cast a look at Rain before looking back at Levi. “They are very skilled. Are you two on the same page for this?”

            “More or less,” Levi said.

            “What?” Rain asked when both the men looked at her.

            “Rain,” Erwin said in that fatherly tone she knew all too well. It was that tone that meant he wasn’t going to put up with anything childish.

            “Okay,” Rain said. “I’m not a fan of having a woman around Levi who’s obviously crushing on him.”

            “I see,” Erwin said. “You’re jealous.”

            Rain twitched at the accurate statement. She murmured, “Maybe,” while turning her eyes back to the window.

            “I must say that this is new,” Erwin said with a light chuckle. “I don’t recall you ever being jealous before.”

            “Never had a reason,” Rain said. “I guess. Well, there was that one time when that one brown haired woman was trying to take your attention away from me when we were out walking around the town.”

            “Right,” Erwin said. “I forgot about that.”

            “And I suppose there was a few times I’d see other kids having fun,” Rain said. “I did get jealous of that some. But other than that…I guess I never really had a reason to be jealous.”

            “Then this is going to be a good experience for you,” Erwin said.

            “Not another training session,” Rain said with a slight whine in her tone.

            “No whining, young lady,” Erwin said. “Petra Ral will be joining you two on this next expedition. And you are not to do anything that will put her in danger.”

            “I would never do that,” Rain said.

            “Normally you might not,” Erwin said. “But people can do some stupid stuff when they’re emotions are out of control.”

            “That won’t happen,” Rain said.

            “See that it doesn’t,” Erwin said. “I don’t want to have to punish you again.”

            “Yes, sir,” Rain said. “I won’t do anything that’ll put her into danger.”

            Erwin nodded in acceptance to her words. “I hate to shove you out of my office, but I do have work to do.”

            “Okay. Just be sure to eat what I brought you.” Rain slid off the desk. She kissed her dad’s cheek before heading out of the room with Levi.

…

            Rain hummed thoughtfully while brushing out her wet hair. The air in her shared bedroom with Levi was warm from the fire just inside of the living room. Since it had shifted into colder days and nights they had been leaving her door cracked open so the heat could come inside. Not that she really needed it. She found Levi’s body managed to keep her warm enough. Her cheeks flushed upon thinking about how often she woke up and found herself close to him, sometimes with his arms around her. It made her heart soar. But that good feeling came crashing down when she remember that Levi wasn’t going to be with her only anymore. She was going to have to share him with others, another woman. She frowned. It caused her to wonder when she had become so possessive of Levi. He wasn’t her property in any kind of way.

            “What are you thinking about?” Levi asked.

            “What it’s going to be like being on a team with you and a group of other people I don’t know,” Rain said.

            “You’re worried.” Levi sat down on the bed beside her.

            “A little bit, I guess,” Rain said. “I’m not exactly the best at making friends. You saw how well I did with Isabel and Farlan.”

            “Considering the positions we were in, you did just fine,” Levi said. “It was obvious that Isabel had grown to like you. And Farlan was just concerned about the job we had and keeping our place up here. Deep down he really did like you, too.”

            “Thanks,” Rain said. “But, honestly, I’m not convinced.”

            “I knew those two well enough,” Levi said. “They did like you.”

            “Liar.” Rain smirked.

            “Fine,” Levi said. “Farlan would have come to like you if he didn’t die.”

            “That I can believe,” Rain said. “At least a little bit. He seemed a bit more easy going than Isabel.”

            “He was,” Levi said. “So what else is on your mind?”

            “Nothing.” Rain moved to push her brush through her hair again. She gasped in surprise when Levi’s hands were suddenly around her wrists. Her back hit her bed, causing them to bounce a bit. Heat rushed to her face upon finding Levi staring down at her. His eyes didn’t hold their usual hard to read expression. Instead they were soft, caring, and…slightly confused? Maybe hurt? She blinked several times, thinking she was seeing things. But she wasn’t. He was slightly confused. “Wh-what?”

            “What were you really thinking about?” Levi asked.

            Rain swallowed.

            “Tell me,” Levi whispered. “You were thinking about Petra again, weren’t you?”

            “Yes.” Rain dropped her eyes from his, feeling guilty about how she felt so possessive over him. “I just don’t…”

            “What?” Levi probed when she didn’t continue.

            “I don’t know,” Rain said. “I guess I’m just a bit worried that she might…”

            “She won’t take me away from you, Rain,” Levi said.

            “I’m sorry,” Rain said. “I’m just confused, I guess.”

            “And that’s why we’re taking this slow.” Levi got off of her.

            Rain instantly felt the lack of heat when he moved away. The light went off, sending the room into darkness but for the small warm glow coming from the fireplace.

            “Get into bed,” Levi ordered.

            Rain got up and placed her hairbrush on desk then climbed into bed. Since her shoulder was still a bit sore, she stayed on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Her mind raced with the thoughts of Levi’s eyes. Why would he look like that? Was it something she said or done? Her heart thumped with Levi’s arms pulled her to his hard chest. “Levi?”

            “Just sleep,” Levi said. “Everything will be just fine.”

 


	25. New Team

New Team

"Listen up, everyone," Erwin called out. "We're heading to the Shiganshina District for our mission today. However, we're not going to try and reclaim the wall. We can't do that until we can figure out how to close up the breach and kill all of the titans that are inside of the wall boarders. We are going to kill as many titans as we can. But we are not going to go for them directly. You are to avoid them at all costs. We're also going to need a head count of how many titans we see."

Rain glanced behind her. Gunther was standing right behind her then Oluo, Petra, and Eld. They had gone to check out Gunther, who was in a different training group than Petra and Oluo, and Eld, who had been in some titan battles already, a few times before Levi actually made the decision to have them in his squad today. She wondered how they were going to do out on a real mission. She knew that Eld had some experienced fighting titans already so he would be fine. The others she wasn't so sure about. But she knew they would find out soon. She turned her attention back to her dad.

"Mount up!" Erwin said. "We're heading out!"

The soldiers shouted and saluted their commander. "Yes, sir!"

"This is such a waste of time," Adam said just as he walked by Rain and Levi. "This new commander is out of his mind. He knows we can't take the wall with titans coming through."

Rain ignored him. He was just once again being a jerk. This mission wasn't about taking back the wall at all. Levi's words then came to her mind. She was going to have to fight Adam one day. She didn't want to get into fight him. It seemed so pointless. But it really did appear that it was going to be enviable.

"So who was that guy?" Petra asked.

"No one important," Rain said.

"He might not been important but he sure was acting like a little punk," Oluo said. "Disrespecting our commander like that. I should teach him a thing or two."

"A lot of good that would do," Gunther said. "Guys like that feed off of hostile replies. Just ignore him."

"Fine," Oluo said.

"Let's mount up," Levi said.

"Right, Captain," the four said.

"Captain Levi," Rain said. "Sounds weird."

"No one asked you," Levi said.

Rain chuckled.

"Don't make me put these cuffs back on you," Levi said.

"Okay, okay," Rain said. With their horses already saddled before they went to formation, the Survey Corps mounted in seconds and were off. The horses' hooves clopped on the stone pathway as they rode towards the gate. An hour later they arrived at the gate they were going to use to enter the titan-infested area through. A tingle ran through her fingers. She wiggled then and twitched. So many titans were just beyond the wall, waiting to be killed. From the corner of her eye she saw Levi moving closer to her.

"Don't tell me you're already excited," Levi said.

"Apparently so," Rain said.

"No being stupid," Levi said. "This is only your first expedition after your injury."

"Yes,  _Master_ , I know," Rain said.

Levi frowned at her but gave no reply as the gate opened up. They passed through it and the relaxed, playful state they were in quickly turned to a tense one. Everyone's eyes were scanning for titans. With the buildings surrounding them, they didn't have much visibility. A titan could be on the other side and they wouldn't know it until it was too late. They really needed to get on the roofs where things were more to their advantage since her dad's Long Range Scouting Formation wouldn't work here in the city.

"Titan sighted!" a soldier shouted.

"Take to the air!" Levi ordered.

Several pops of their gear sound off as they obeyed the order. Raising up to the roofs a titan appeared in the alleyway of two buildings. Petra's scream vibrated through the air, piercings Rain's ears like ice picks. "Does she have to scream like that?"

Levi only exhaled.

Rain eyed him, wondering what he was thinking of his selection now.

"It's going to kill us!" Oluo screamed when the titan stepped out from the alleyway with a heavy thud.

"Such babies." Rain fired her gear. Before she could swing towards it, Eld out maneuvered her. He sung passed her, the around to the titan's nape. Stream soon rose up into the air, signaling that the titan was now dead. She landed on the roof and watched the titan fall. When Levi landed beside her, she said, "Not bad."

Levi nodded.

The rest of their squad landed beside them.

"That was so scary," Petra said placing her hand over her heart.

"You're such a baby, Petra!" Oluo said. "I can't believe you screamed like that. And look!" He laughed. "You wet your pants!"

"What?!" Petra's face flushed bright red. She looked down to find her pants were indeed soaked between her legs. Her cheeks flushed bright read as she crossed her legs. Her eyes dropped down to Oluo's pants. "Yeah, well, you have no room to talk considering you wet your pants, too!"

Rain couldn't help but look down at Oluo's crotch. She lifted her eyes when a green cape blocked her view. Levi had stepped in front of her. Despite his eyes cast out over the rooftops, she could easily tell he was annoyed at the area she had glanced in. "Jealous?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Levi replied. "You just don't have to look."

Rain rolled her eyes.

"What?! How could I have?!" Oluo shouted.

Rain glanced around Levi to find the man dancing around. She wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or if the man was trying to dry his pants off. No way they could be comfortable in the cold with wet pants. So she chose the latter.

"Must you two argue like that?" Gunther asked. "Just knock it off. We have a job to do."

"You don't have to be so strict," Petra said. "We just saw our first titan. It's not an easy thing to deal with. And they're a lot bigger than I had expected even with our classes."

"Everyone get's nervous on their first time out," Rain said to her confusion. She didn't mean to speak so freely or give advice.

"So you got scared, too, huh?" Petra asked.

"Well, sort of," Rain said with a shrug. "You'd be crazy not to be scared. Just relax. Levi and I can handle the titans easily. And Eld has clearly got a good handle on things as well. You're all doing fine. Let's get going."

Rain followed Levi when he walked to the edge of the roof and dropped back down to the ground. They whistled for their horses to come. Within seconds all of their horses galloped over to them. They mounted and headed off again. It didn't take much longer for more titans to appear between the buildings. Two titans were behind them, one was in front of them, and five were walking on both of their sides just a couple streets over.

"Captain!" Gunther cried out. "We're going to get boxed in if this keeps up! We need to get to the roofs!"

"Then go!" Levi ordered. He fired his hook. While sailing through the air he looked back at Rain when she cried out in delight. A small twitch of his lips curled the corners a bit at the sheer delight she was showing from being free of the handcuffs and back on her ODM gear.

…

Rain released a war cry as she sailed over the roofs heading towards the southern part of the Shiganshina District. It had been far too long since she has been able to sail through the air, free of all her restraints. Her mind flashed back to two weeks ago when Hange finally told her she could use her ODM gear. She actually only got to use it for five minutes before Hange forced her to stop. The following day she was allowed ten minutes. It only took those two days before Levi took over and snuck Rain out to do some actual training without Hange fussing over her.

So this was long over due. While spinning through the air, she spotted three titans below her, one twelve meters while the other two were ten meters. One of them reached up for her from an alleyway in an attempt to grab her feet. An excitable thrill ran up and down her spine, erupting her into a cacophony of cackles.

Bending her legs up, she pulled her feet just out of the titan's reach. She then pulled back her hook and landed on the titan's hand. She ran towards the abomination's face. Its gaze followed her. Its large round eyes only excited her more. She jumped from its shoulders. Firing her hook, it latched into its back. She pulled herself up. Raising her blades, she sliced its nape. Steam rose into the air just as she fired her second hook. The other titans reached for her, one using its teeth in an attempt to bite her. She pulled herself away in the last half second. "You gotta do better than that if you want to eat me!"

She fired her first hook once more. It embedded in the building across from her. She dropped down to one of the ten meters. Standing on its shoulder, she held onto its hair and waved to the other titan. "Yoohoo! Over here, big guy! Come and eat me! I want to know if I taste good to you!"

The titan opened its mouth, revealing its crooked teeth. A few steps and it was on top of them. Rain jumped back just before the titan clamped its jaws down on its friend's shoulder. She sliced the first ten meter's nape. "Ouch. It's a good thing you things can't feel pain. Or much pain. That would have to hurt quite a bit. If you even care about it."

Rain landed on the crooked teeth titan's head. Dropping down towards the ground, she sliced the second ten meter's nape. A smile spread across her face when she saw titan smoke streaming up into the air. Levi appeared behind it. "Levi!"

"You're being far too reckless," Levi said, landing on a nearby rooftop. "I thought I told you to not be stupid."

Rain fired her hook and landed on the roof with him. "What? Nothing bad happened, now did it?"

"I don't care," Levi said. "You really need to get a hold on this side of you."

"Does it scare you?" Rain smiled.

"No," Levi said, his voice stiff. "It just bothers me that you go beyond insane when you're fighting. You're making a lot of unnecessary moves that could cost you your life."

"That's hypocritical coming from you," Rain said, placing the back of her wrist on her hip and pointed her sword at him. "As I recall you've made some unnecessary moves yourself on  _your_  first expedition."

Levi frowned with a knowing look that meant she would be in trouble if she didn't tune it down. "Rain."

"Okay, okay," Rain said. "I'll try to reel it back some. But you know I can't help it. It just happens without warning."

"I know." Levi said. "But if you keep killing titans then the new recruits won't be able to build up their skills. You've killed three today alone. In just a few seconds. If you keep this up you'll kill all the titans."

"Almost sounds like you think that's a bad thing. And I can't help it if I'm fast." Rain tapped the back of her sword on her shoulder. "But, fine, I'll hold back and let them get a work out. But I'm not going to hold back if one of them looks like they're about to be eaten."

"Understood," Levi said.

"So where's my dad?" Rain looked around. "I haven't seen him for a while now. I haven't seen Hange recently either."

"He and his group headed farther into the district," Levi said. "He's trying to see if they can get passed the titans and get to the wall. Who cares where Hange is? Probably having tea with a titan somewhere."

"I care. And do you think we'll ever get the wall fix?" Rain scanned her eyes over the rooftops. She counted at least fifteen titans that were taller than the majority of the buildings. Their squad was currently in battle with one ten-meter titan. "This is just like trying to bail water out of a boat with a huge hole in it. Or to put it more plainly…it's a waste of time."

"Perhaps," Levi said. "But the more titans we kill now the less we'll have to deal with later."

"I guess your right," Rain said. Three other soldiers passed by them. They tossed the two on the roof a glance before moving on. Her eyes went back to their temporary squad just as they defeated the titan. "Okay, I'll admit it, they're not all that bad as a team. They might actually work out for your squad despite their occasional arguments. You think they might actual be who you really want on your squad permanently?"

"Yes, I'm still considering them for  _our_  squad," Levi said.

"Right." Rain shifted on her feet. Those two words 'our squad' sounded like a fantasy to her. She never imagined herself as a leader, still didn't. So she had no idea how this was actually going to work out, especially since she was still so awkward with people and didn't care for Petra.

"You're putting too much thought into this again," Levi said. "Get your head back into taking down titans. We'll talk more about this later."

"Good." Rain nodded. "Titans are safe territory for me."

"Don't wander too far away from me," Levi said. "I want to be able to reach you if you need me. This is your first expedition since being hurt. You haven't been on the ODM gear for all that long."

"I know, I know. I'll take it easy. Same goes for you," Rain said. The two fired their hooks and pulled themselves back into the air. They headed south. "So how many titans do you think we've taken down today?"

"It's hard to say since we don't have an accurate account of how many are inside of the wall in the first place," Levi said. "I'm sure the others are keeping a head count of the ones they've seen. We'll get a tally of how many we took down later."

"Hange must be having a hay day with all of these titans," Rain said. "I bet she's trying to figure out how to take one back to the headquarters."

"I don't doubt it," Levi said.

"Too bad she doesn't have any traps for them," Rain said. "Well, I mean, ready yet."

"Ready?" Levi glanced over at his female friend.

"You don't know?" Rain blinked in surprise. "Hange has been working on ways to trap titans so she can take them back to the headquarters and study them. She started working on them last month. I guess I forgot to tell you."

"Just great," Levi said. "As if her experiments weren't bad enough."

"I think it'll be fine," Rain said. "Hange maybe a bit crazy at times, but she won't do anything that'll put the rest of us in danger. She'll restrain the titans well enough."

"I know she won't put  _you_  in danger," Levi said. "Sometimes I'm not so sure about the rest of us."

"She still loves you," Rain said. "She just has her own way of showing it. I like her."

"Of course you do," Levi said. "You grew up with her. She's basically your sister."

"Yeah." Rain nodded. "I'm really glad for Hange. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have a woman to talk to about, you know, women things."

"You have that other female friend of yours," Levi said.

"Mikasa," Rain said. "She's great, too. But I don't have as much time with her as I do Hange. Besides, Eren and Armin are always around. I love them don't get me wrong, but it's not easy to talk about certain things with them around. Some times it's next to impossible to lose them."

"Titan!" Levi shouted. "Right!"

The two fired their hooks toward their left and jerked out of the way of the open jaw of the titan.

"I got this one!" Petra screamed.

Levi and Rain landed on a rooftop. They stood together and watched as Petra swung towards the titan. When the young woman missed the nape, Rain jumped off the roof. Firing her hook, she swung towards the nape and sliced it then landed back on the roof with Levi.

"Wow! Rain, you really are amazing!" Petra said when she joined them.

"Uh, thanks." Rain shifted on her feet.

"And I'm sorry you had to back me up like that," Petra said. "I guess I swung a little too far out."

"No big deal." Rain shrugged. "It's my job."

"Oh," Petra said. "Um, okay."

A few hours later they received word they were finally heading back. Mounting their horses, they took off back towards Wall Rose. By the time they got back to the headquarters the sun was setting, casting the sky into a colorful mix of oranges and yellows. Rain glanced around at the soldiers. It looked like they had lost about a forty of their comrades this time around, a lot less than they have before, but still a high number in her books.

"Well, at least we made it back," Oluo said.

"I'm ready for a hot meal and a hot bath," Petra said.

Levi shoved Rain forward with his shoulder.

Rain glared back at him.

Levi nodded towards the new recruits.

Rain frowned. Levi's intentions were beyond clear. He wanted her to invite them to eat with them. She turned back to them with a sigh. "Well, um, if you all want to you could come sit with us again."

"Sure! That would be great!" Petra said.

Rain jumped at the woman's excitement.

"You're kind of skittish, aren't you?" Eld asked.

Rain shrugged, keeping her eyes down from everyone else's. "Not really. I'm use to Hange after all."

"You'll have to forgive my darling little sister here," Hange said, draping her arm around Rain's shoulders. "As I'm sure you've all noticed or have been told she's socially awkward."

"Not helping, Hange," Rain said through gritted teeth. "Where did you even come from?"

"You all should definitely get to know each other," Hange said. "I'm sure you all will be very good friends." She patted her free hand on Levi's shoulder. "And don't let his rough expressions get to you either. He's really a softy at heart."

"I'm sure he is," Petra said her eyes softened while she smiled and looked at Levi.

Rain frowned. The shorthaired woman was smiling right at Levi again. She tried to push it aside. She knew there was nothing she could do about other women looking at Levi. There was no law against it. Besides, her relationship with him was still up in the air. So she had no right to lay claim to Levi at all, no matter how much she actually cared about him. Or how she wanted to slip her hand into his. Or press her lips against his own lips. Or see him shirtless and wet from his shower. Her heart skipped a beat. Heat rose up on her cheeks. She didn't mean to let her thoughts roam so freely.

"Are you okay, Rain?" Petra asked.

"Yes!" Rain squeaked. After clearing her throat she added, "Yes, I'm fine. Just, um, hungry and a bit tired. It's been a long day. My mine just kind of wandered off there for a moment."

"It sure has. I didn't expect to be this worn out after fighting titans," Petra said. "It's definitely different from training."

"We should get something to eat then go to bed early," Eld said.

"That's not a bad idea at all," Gunther said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Petra clapped her hands together and headed for the headquarters. "Let's go eat! We can talk more in the dinning hall."

"You not coming, Hange?" Rain asked when the woman didn't move.

"You all go on ahead," Hange said. "I have some things to take care of."

"Okay, then." Rain turned and followed after the group. She walked in sync with Levi. "So, you going to put the handcuffs back on us?"

"Not necessary," Levi said.

"Lucky us then," Rain said disappointed.

"Don't tell me you want the cuffs back on." Levi cast her a glance.

"No," Rain said.

"Liar," Levi replied. "You want to be close to me."

"Oh, hush!" Rain said. "Like you said before, we don't need the cuffs to be close. We're close enough right now."

"Are you sure?" Levi brushed his hand against hers.

She jumped the glared at him for the amusement shining in his eyes. "I'm really beginning to think that you're enjoying torturing me like this."

"Torturing you?" Levi said. "I haven't even begun to torture you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rain asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Mutt," Levi said.

"Fine." Rain focused on the backs of their squad. They were chatting and joking around with each other like they had known each other for years. "Hey, Levi?"

"Hm?"

"Once I'm back in my dad's good graces and you don't have to babysit me anymore," Rain said, "are you going…you will move out of my room, won't you?" When he didn't answer she looked at him. "Or will you stay?"

"I don't know," Levi said.

"What if I said I wanted you to stay?" Rain asked. She could see the wheels in Levi's head working as he looked at her. But she was still unable to read his mind yet. It made her question whether or not she would ever be able to read his mind. Surely she would be able to one she got to know him more. She could read her dad, Mike's, and Hange's minds a bit. So it would be natural for her to be able to guess what Levi was thinking at some point in time.

"If you want me to stay I will stay," Levi said.

Rain's heart soared. That was the best answer he could have said to her. Before she knew it they were sitting in the dinning hall together. She scanned the dinning hall for her family. They had just entered into the dinning hall. Their own table was filled up so she knew they wouldn't be sitting with her.

"I think we should do some trust building exercises since we're going to be in the same squad together," Oluo said.

"Training exercises?" Gunther asked. "Like what? Some of us have been together for a while so trust issues shouldn't be a problem."

"True," Oluo said. "But we all haven't been together for every long. We really should do more to earn each other's trust and get to know each other better."

Everyone turned their eyes to Rain.

"Like it's been said multiple times," Rain said with a shrugged, "I'm socially awkward."

"And that's why we should do more together," Oluo said.

"We're not even an official squad yet," Petra said.

"When are you going to make the decision on that, Captain?" Gunther asked.

"I'm going to speak with Erwin about it tonight," Levi said. "Then I'll make the announcement tomorrow."

"We should still do things together," Oluo said. "We might have to be in a squad together at some point either way."

"What do you have in mind?" Petra asked.

Rain perked up. Despite not wanting to get closer to them she couldn't help but be curious as to what was going to get suggested. Were they going to play some sort of game? Maybe go for some horseback rides? Or maybe they'd have a picnic in the cold? She didn't know.

"Well, I'm not sure right now," Oluo said. "But I'll think of something."

"I don't think I can take the suspense," Petra said with a roll of her eyes.

"Shut up," Oluo said.

"What about you, Rain?" Petra asked. "What would you like to do?"

Rain opened her mouth to answer honestly, to tell them she wanted to get away from them. But the warning glare Levi gave her made her swallow the reply. "I don't know or really care. Maybe we could just go for a ride or walk through the town or something."

"That's an idea," Oluo said. "Kind of boring though."

Rain ducked her head. She should have just kept quiet.

"We're still waiting to see what brilliant idea you come up with, Oluo," Petra said.

"Brilliant ideas just don't happen, Petra, dear," Oluo said. "They need time to form and come together."

"If you say so," Petra said.

"So, um, tell me about your families," Rain said trying to become more social. She cringed at her own pathetic attempt. But the others seemed more than willing to talk about their families.

"Well, not much to tell about my family," Petra said. "We're as normal as can be. I'm an only child. My dad works at a bank while my mom just stays home and keeps house."

"I have three younger siblings," Eld said. "Two brothers and one sister. We've live with our grandparents since we were just kids. Our parents passed away due to a sickness."

"Oh, sorry." Rain shifted, thinking maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"I have two older sisters," Oluo said. "My dad took off when I was thirteen. Haven't seen him since. "My mom did what she could to provide for us by baking. Right now she's living with the oldest of my sisters."

"I have and older brother and a younger sister," Gunther said. "My dad works for his brother. My uncle is a merchant. So we're fine on money and stuff."

"I see," Rain said. "That's…interesting."

"What about you, Captain?" Petra said. "We haven't heard much about you so far. What's your family like?"

Rain flinched. The only family that she knew of his was dead. And she knew that he wouldn't tell anyone about Isabel and Farlan. Nor would he tell them how he actually came to be in the Survey Corps.

"I'm an only child who was raised by a man who was like my uncle after my mom died. Nothing more and nothing less," Levi said before taking a drink of his tea.

Rain exhaled and relaxed. Leave it to Levi to answer short and sweet. She was worried for nothing. Or so she thought. Her eyes went back to the others. She waited for them to ask for more about his family, but they didn't. They seemed to be satisfied with his answer. She wondered what their reactions would be if Levi told them the truth, the whole entire truth.

…

"Man, what a day." Rain dropped down to the couch and sank into it. "I never knew just talking to people could wear you out. I'm exhausted."

"Should I take that as things are going well or going bad?" Erwin asked.

"What do you think?" Rain turned her head to look at the man sitting beside her.

Erwin chuckled. "You'll get use to it." He looked at Levi. "So have you made your decision yet?"

Levi sat down in the armchair and crossed his legs. "I have. I believe they will make a good team."

"Rain?" Erwin looked back at his daughter.

"They're okay," Rain said. "Oluo and Petra seem to argue a lot but that didn't hamper the expedition at all."

"That's good to hear," Erwin said.

"By the way, how many titans did we kill and how many were counted?" Rain asked.

"The Survey Corps killed a total of sixty titans," Erwin said. "And we got a rough count of five hundred spotted."

"Five hundred," Rain echo. She sunk lower in the couch. "How are we going to kill them all?"

"One at a time," Erwin said. "But only after the hole is fixed."

"Did you manage to get to the hole today?" Rain asked.

"No," Erwin said. "But we got close enough to see more titans coming in."

"This is such a pain," Rain said. "If we could only get more soldiers to join the Survey Corps we could defend that part of the wall while it's being fixed."

"We would need the entire population to succeed like that," Levi said.

"Must you burst my bubble?" Rain asked.

"Just pointing out the facts," Levi said. "If we tried to do that we would be dealing with the titans inside and outside of the wall. And rebuilding the wall will take several weeks. It just not possible."

"I know, I know," Rain said. "But there has to be some way to do that. Titans really don't seem all that smart. Can't we just trick them into following one group while another fixes the hole?"

"You forgetting about abnormals?" Levi asked.

"Fine," Rain said. "I give up."

"Giving up is the last thing you're allowed to you, young lady," Erwin said. "Keep thinking of ideas. Even if those ideas don't come to fruition you still might come up with one that works."

"Fine. I'll keep thinking," Rain said crossing her arms over her chest. "But I won't be sharing them after tonight."

"You will share them if you think they'll work," Levi said.

"Is that an order?" Rain smirked.

"Yes," Levi said.

Rain groan. "I've been here longer than you, you know? I should be ordering  _you_  around."

"Then order me around," Levi said.

"Go to bed," Rain said.

"No," Levi replied.

"Thanks a lot," Rain said.


	26. A Mischievous Ghost

A Mischievous Ghost

            “You have got to be kidding,” Petra said.

            Rain, brushing out Flame’s coat, looked over at the group. Levi like always was standing close to her, and Gunther were leaning against the paddock railing, while Eld was sitting on it as Petra and Oluo were standing a few feet from it.

            “What’s the matter, Petra?” Oluo asked. “Are you afraid of ghosts?”  
            “I can’t be afraid of something that doesn’t exist,” Petra said. “This is just stupid. Couldn’t you come up with something better than going to a supposed haunted cathedral as a team building exercise?”

            “This is a good team building exercise,” Oluo said. “If we have each other’s backs on this then there’s no way we can be defeated against the titans.”

            “Like I said, this is stupid,” Petra said. “Ghosts, again, aren’t real. And even if they were its not like we can fight them.”

            “I think you’re just scared,” Oluo said with a smirk.

            “Shut up! I’m not scared at all!” Petra stomped her foot.

            “Then let’s go,” Oluo said.

            Petra gritted her teeth before saying, “Fine! But everyone has to do it or we don’t go at all!”

            “Very well,” Oluo said turning to the others. “What do you all say?”

            “I think it’s a waste of time,” Gunther said. “But I don’t really have any objections to it.”

            “Fine by me,” Eld said. “First one that runs out screaming will be labeled forever a sissy.”

            “What about you two?” Oluo turned to Levi and Rain.

            Rain pulled her eyes from the group and looked at Levi. Surely there was no way he’d ever agree to this. But her hopes sank when she noticed the contemplating look in his eyes. He was going to do it. No, he was going to _force her_ to do it and just tag along to make sure she went through with it. She knew that he knew she didn’t want to do it. When he looked at her, she glared back. She bite back a growl when he got that growing familiar look of enjoying making her suffer through things she didn’t want to do.

            “We’re all going,” Levi then said.

            “You’re going to pay for this,” Rain mouthed to him.

            “Then it’s all settled,” Oluo said. “After we all eat dinner we’ll head over to the cathedral.”

            “So what exactly makes you think this place is haunted?” Gunther asked.

            “People have seen many shadows crossing across the windows at night and during the day,” Oluo said.

            “It’s probably just some kids or teenagers playing around in there,” Petra said. “They like that sort of stuff. And you know they’ll play in there when they’re told not to.”

            “And the bells randomly ring throughout the night,” Oluo said.

            “Again, probably just kids or someone trying to scare the people,” Petra said. “Or it could also be the wind.”

            “But the craziest thing, some people have said to have disappeared inside the cathedral,” Oluo said. “A couple was never seen again after going into that place.”

            “That’s just plan crazy,” Petra said. “They probably just got lost and the stories were just exaggerated over time.”

            “I guess we’ll see,” Oluo said.

            Rain sighed and turned her attention back to Flame. She continued to brush her horse out. “This is just lame.”

            “So where is this cathedral located?” Eld asked.

            “It’s about three miles west of here near the river,” Oluo said. “They baptized a lot of people so they built the place as close to the river as they could.”

            “That means we’ll have to ride over there,” Eld said. “I hope it doesn’t get too cold out tonight.”

            Rain breathed out. No sign of her breath was present. It wasn’t that cold right now but she knew that could change when they went out later that night. She looked over at Levi. “Are we telling my dad what we’re doing?”  
            “We don’t have to,” Levi said. “But there will be no harm in it. There’s no reason for him to object to this.”

            “And that’s such a shame,” Rain said.

            “Oh, come on, Rain,” Petra said. “We’re not that bad, are we?”

            Rain bit back her most honest reply when Levi gave her a warning glance. Gulping it down, she said, “Not really. I’m still just not use to talking to people. I’ll be fine.”

            “Don’t worry about it,” Petra said. “Maybe one day just me and you could hang out and have a little girl time? We’ll have a lot of fun without the men around.”  
            Rain gripped her brush causing its sides to dig into her hand. There was no way in this lifetime was she going to spend alone time with Petra. “Maybe.”

            “So what time exactly are we going to leave?” Eld asked.

            “We should leave before it gets too dark so we should just eat then head on out,” Oluo said. “That way we’ll only have to find our way back in the dark once. We’ll need to remember to take lanterns with us.”

            “No, really?” Petra said. “And here I thought you were just going to lead us expertly through the dark.”

            Oluo glared at Petra’s mocking tone.

            “Find,” Eld said. “But if this is just some kind of prank to scare us I’m going to leave you out there all by yourself and without your horse.”

            “It’s not a trick at all,” Oluo said. “It’ll be fun.”

            “If you say so,” Eld said. “I’m going to head inside now. I could use some hot tea.”

            “Same here.” Gunther slid off the railing and walked with Oluo.

            “Are you going inside?” Petra asked Oluo.

            “I think I will,” Oluo said. “I’d like to finish this book I’ve been reading.”

            “You read?” Petra smirked.

            “Shut up,” Oluo said as he walked off.

            “So are you going inside, too?” Rain asked, hoping the woman would leave.

            “I think I’ll stay out here a little longer,” Petra said. She took a few steps closer to Levi. “How do you two like the Survey Corps? You’ve both been here for a while, right?”

            “It’s fine,” Levi said.

            “Rain?” Petra asked.

            Rain stared at the woman with a blank expression. “My dad’s the commander.”

            “Oh, that’s right,” Petra said flushing a little. “You grew up here. That must have been some insane childhood you had.”

            “I guess,” Rain said. _If only you knew the half of it._

            “If you don’t mind me asking, what did you do when you were a kid and your dad left on an expedition?” Petra asked.

            “Not much,” Rain said.

            “Oh,” Petra said when Rain didn’t elaborate.

            Levi cleared his throat.

            Rain sighed. “I was a kid. Not much I could do. I spent a lot of time inside doing homework my dad assigned me, mostly going over his information on titans and stuff like that. I cleaned our quarters a lot. And, of course, I spent a lot of time out here with the horses and Ross.”

            “Sounds like it was a bit boring for you,” Petra said.

            “I guess.” Rain shrugged. “But nothing could be done about that.”

            “That’s true,” Petra said. “I bet you’re happy now that you have the captain here as a friend to keep you company.”

            Rain paused in her brushing and thought about the woman’s words. She and Levi were friends but more than that. Wasn’t that obvious to people? Or did they view her and Levi as just friends or her as his subordinate? The questions annoyed her more than she thought they should.

            “Let’s finish up here and get inside,” Levi said. “Dinner will be served soon.”

            “Right,” Rain said. She finished brushing Flame then led the horse back into the barn. Her hand drug across Flame’s back as the horse entered into her stall. “Good girl. I’ll see you later.” She closed the door and turned to find Levi standing there. “What?”

            “Nothing,” Levi said. “Just keeping an eye on you like I’m suppose to.”

            “So you still don’t trust me,” Rain said. “Even thought I haven’t worn the handcuffs all day.”

            “It has nothing to do with that,” Levi said. “Let’s go.”

            “Right.” Rain followed him all the way to the dinning hall. They were among the first to be in the room. So they got their meal and sat down. She looked around for Gunther and Eld but the two men didn’t appear to be in the room at the moment.

            “Looks like we’ll get to eat alone this time,” Levi said.

            “At least for a few minutes,” Rain said. She swirled her fork in her spaghetti. “I’m sure they’ll be here soon. Besides that do we really have to go to this cathedral? There’s no proof of ghosts. Sounds like a complete waste of time and energy.”

            “Yes, we’re going,” Levi said.

            “I had to try,” Rain said taking the fork into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed. “I wonder what possessed him to ask us to go there.”

            “Probably wants to show off a bit,” Levi said.

            “Still, you’d think he’d pick something different,” Rain said.

            “Pick what different?” Hange asked as she, Erwin, and Mike joined them.

            Rain glanced at Levi. When it was clear he wasn’t going to answer, she said, “Our _new team_ is doing a bit of a team trust building exercise thing tonight.”

            “Oh?” Erwin looked over at his two younger charges. “And what, may I ask, are you doing?”

            “We’re going to some haunted cathedral along the river,” Rain said.

            “That’s an odd place to go for trust building,” Hange said.

            “You’re telling me,” Rain said. “But that’s what Oluo suggested and everyone agreed to go.”

            “Everyone?” Mike asked.

            “Well, not me,” Rain said pointing at Levi. “But I’m not getting a say in the matter.” She looked at her dad. “Unless you say I don’t have to go.”

            “You’re going,” Erwin said.

            “Thanks a lot,” Rain said.

            “It might be fun,” Hange said.

            “Then you go in my place,” Rain said.

            “No thanks,” Hange said. “I’m not a big fan of cathedrals at night. They give me the creeps.”

            “When are you leaving?” Erwin asked.

            “After we eat,” Rain said. “I think.” She glanced around the room, spotting the four missing soldiers in line for their meal. “They want to get over there before the sunset’s completely.”

            “Well, you all behave yourselves out there,” Erwin said. “And don’t stay out too late.”

            “Yes, sir,” Rain said. She turned her attention back to her plate while keeping an eye on the other soldiers. She was grateful when their table filled up before the four could sit with them. The less she had to deal with them right now the better. But that didn’t last long. They had finished up their meal and walked over to them.

            “Good evening, Commander Erwin,” Petra said.

            Rain couldn’t stop a roll of her eyes.

            “Good evening,” Erwin said. “How are you four doing in the Corps?”

            “It’s be a great experience,” Petra said. “Your daughter and the captain have been just great. We’re learning a lot from them already.”

            “I’m glad to hear that they’re behaving.” Erwin tossed his daughter a look.

            Rain lifted her eyebrows and looked as innocently as she could.

            “I hope that continues through the night,” Hange said with a smile.

            “I take it she told you what we’re planning on doing tonight,” Gunther said.

            “She did,” Erwin said. “I trust you all will stay out of trouble.”

            “Yes, Commander!” they said.

            Rain just shrugged. “Let’s get this over with.”

            “Have fun!” Hange waved.

            “Sure.” Rain grabbed her dishes. She and Levi returned them to the kitchen before heading out with their team. They grabbed a couple lanterns from the supply closet then headed out to the barn to saddle up their horses before they headed off with Oluo in the lead. She rode in the back with Levi beside her. “This had better be at least a little fun.”

            “I’m sure it will be,” Levi said.

            “Can I hold it against you if it’s not?” Rain asked.

            “Of course not,” Levi said. “Now be a good little mutt and behave yourself.”

            “I am behaving,” Rain protested.

            “So have you ever been in a cathedral at night?” Gunther asked as he slowed down his horse to walk beside Rain.

            “No,” Rain replied. “Haven’t had the pleasure at all.”

            “I hope you don’t get scared easily then,” Gunther said. “They can be pretty creepy at night.”

            “And why’s that?” Rain asked. “I’ve never heard anyone say that about them during the day.”

            “I’m not sure why they’re so creepy at night,” Gunther said. “Maybe it has something to do with no one being there since people are use to people being there.”

            “Or maybe it has to do with all the empty places people could hide in,” Oluo said. “They do have a lot of rooms after all. And you can’t keep an eye on all of them. Or perhaps it has something to do with dealing with a lot of dead bodies. Some souls are too restless to cross over into heaven or hell. I bet we’ll see a spirit or two tonight.”

            “You believe in ghosts?” Petra asked.

            “I absolutely do,” Oluo said. “I saw one when I was a kid. It was shortly after my grandmother died. I saw her spirit walking around in the kitchen. She always loved to cook.”

            “You can’t be serious,” Petra said.

            “As serious as I can be, Petra, dear,” Oluo said.

            “I’m not buying it,” Petra said. “You’re just making that up to scare us.”

            “I have no reason to make something up like that,” Oluo said. “It’s a true story. Not my fault if you don’t believe it.”

            “I don’t believe it,” Petra said. “And I don’t and never will believe in ghosts.”

            “Suit yourself,” Oluo said. “We’ll see what happens after tonight.”

            “I’m already regretting coming along,” Rain said.

            “It won’t be that bad,” Gunther said. “And if it makes you feel any better, I’m regretting this already myself.”

            Rain glanced at the man beside her. She wasn’t sure why but she found his words a bit comforting. Her eyes dropped down to her saddle horn. Did that mean she was starting to like him? Giving it a little more thought she found that he and Eld didn’t annoy her as much as Petra and Oluo did. So maybe she was warming up to Gunther if only a little bit. Perhaps she should give him and Eld a chance. As for the other two, she knew it would take longer for her to even want to think about getting to know them better, especially Petra. “Well, at least it’s not too cold out here tonight. We should be able to get back to the headquarters without freezing.”

            “So we should,” Gunther said. He glanced up at the sky. It was currently scattered with yellows, oranges, and reds, over the thin layers of clouds that was rolling in.

            “I wonder if we’re going to get much snow this year,” Rain said.

            “Do you like snow?” Gunther asked.

            “I guess so,” Rain said. “It can be fun to play in.”

            “I use to love playing in the snow,” Gunther said. “But as I got older I lost my love for it. Now I’d rather just stay inside with some tea and a warm fire.”

            “That does sound nice,” Rain said.

            “And I’m sure you and the captain will have plenty of time to do that,” Gunther said.

            “Excuse me?” Rain looked at the man.

            Gunther just smiled and kept his eyes ahead of them.

            “We’re here!” Oluo then said.

            Rain pulled her eyes away from Gunther. She ran her eyes along the front wall of the cathedral. Three rounded at the top windows were placed above the two large woodened doors and above them was a very large round window, all stain glass. There were two towers on the sides of the door that tapered off to sharp points. An image of stabbing the titans in the nape with them flashed through her mind. “If only we could use those as weapons.”

            “You think about killing titans a lot?” Eld asked.

            “No,” Rain said. “It’s just those towers look like they could be used as weapons. Well, you know if they didn’t weight a ton.”

            “Let’s just get inside,” Petra said.

            “Not just yet,” Oluo said. “It’ll be more fun if we wait until dark.”

            “You’re so annoying,” Petra said.

            “Just relax,” Oluo said looking up at the sky. “There’s only about twenty minutes left until the sun goes down.”

            “Then we should have just waited back at the headquarters,” Petra said.

            Rain exhaled. While waiting for the sun to go down, she started to hear chimes of a bell. “Do you hear that?”

            “Hear what?” Eld asked.

            “Bells,” Rain said.

            “I don’t hear anything,” Petra said before everyone went quiet. After a few seconds they all heard the bells.

            “See?” Oluo said. “It is haunted.”

            “That doesn’t mean anything,” Petra said. “It’s probably just the wind.”

            “The wind wasn’t blowing,” Eld said.

            The sun sank lower, taking the last of its colorful rays below the horizon. The soldiers dismounted their horses and lit their lanterns. Oluo turned and lead them up to the two wooden doors. He placed his hand on the large circle handle and pulled it open. The hinges creaked at the treatment. They stepped inside.

            Rain squinted through the low light to try and see the building around them. But with only the three lanterns they had it didn’t give them much light. Holding up her own lantern, she walked over to a wall. A large painting of a man with several people looking intently at him hung there. She wasn’t sure who the man actually was but it was clear he was someone important. And despite the obvious chipping of the paint it looked to be in good shape still. She turned away from the wall and walked farther into the building. She came upon a few stairs that led down to the next part of the cathedral. Sensing the others following her, she tried to recall what she had studied on about cathedrals. She really couldn’t remember. All she could recall was there were a lot of rooms in them. Walking farther along she figured she was in the area where people sat to listen to the sermon since there were a few broken pews here. “So what exactly are we suppose to do here?”

            “Just look around,” Oluo said. “Maybe we should split up?”

            “Split up?” Eld said.

            “It could be more fun that way,” Oluo replied.

            “If we’re splitting up then I’m going with you to make sure you don’t try and pull something over on us,” Eld said.

            “You can count me in,” Gunther said.

            “Well, if you boys are going to go one way, I’ll stick with the captain and Rain,” Petra said.

            “Just great,” Rain grumbled.

            “Then let’s separated into two groups and look around for an hour or two,” Oluo said. “After that we’ll meet back up here.”

            “Agreed,” they said, but for Rain and Levi.

            Rain sighed and rubbed her temple. “I think I’m getting a headache from all of this.”

            “So where are we heading, Oh Fearless Leader?” Gunther asked.

            “I want to check things out up in the bell tower,” Oluo said.

            “Then let’s go,” Gunther said. “Coming, Eld?”

            “Sure.” Eld shrugged.

            Rain watched them walk through a door before the light from their lanterns disappeared. “Great. So what are we going to do?”

            “Might as well look around down here,” Petra said.

            “Then let’s get this over with,” Rain said. “Where should we go first?”

            “I say we just go farther in,” Petra said.

            “Fine.” Rain started walking forwards. She glanced to her right when Levi appeared beside her. A smile formed on her lips when he looked at her. It disappeared when Petra stepped up on Levi’s other side. Turning her eyes away from them she looked down to the floor to find some boards lying around. Holding the lantern up to try and see the ceiling, she said, “This place isn’t falling down is it?”

            “It shouldn’t be,” Petra said looking up. The lantern did them no good in seeing what was above them. The light tapered off not even half way up to the ceiling.

            “If it was then there would have been boards over the doors and windows,” Levi said.

            “I’ll hold you to that,” Rain said. “If we die in here because the building falls I’m going to haunt _you_ in the afterlife.” She lowered the lantern back down and stepped over the boards to continue on down the isle. A couple minutes later they came to a circle room. Just before she lifted the lantern a haunting whistle floated through the air.

            “What was that?!” Petra asked.

            “Just a pipe organ.” Rain stepped into the circle room and shone her light on the dusty pipe organ. “See? I figured someone would have moved it out of here.” Reaching out she pressed one of the keys. It coughed dust with a deep chirp. “It’ll need a good cleaning if someone wants it now.” She turned and saw a look of disappointment on Levi’s face. “What?”

            “It’s filthy,” Levi said.

            “Good grief.” Rain wiped her finger off on her pants. “Better?”

            “Don’t do it again,” Levi said.

            “Yes, sir!” Rain saluted.

            “Don’t do that again either,” Levi said.

            “What was that about?” Petra asked.

            “Oh, you’ll know soon enough.” Rain smiled. Moving way from the room, she turned to her left and headed down another hall. At the edge of the light mice and a couple rats scurried to get away from them. They roamed down the hall, peering into several different rooms before finally walking into one fully. Tiny scratching noises appeared from somewhere in the room just before something clanked on the strong floor making them all jump.

            Petra squeaked and grabbed onto Levi’s arm.

            Anger flared up in her chest when Rain saw the woman grab onto Levi’s arm. Her head buzzed. Images flashed over her mind of people marching. Dropping the lantern she grabbed her head. The lantern clanked against the floor but managed to stay up right and not break.

            “Rain?” Levi asked.

            “Is something wrong?” Petra asked.

            Levi pulled his arm from Petra and stepped over to Rain. “Rain, look at me.”

            “It hurts.” Rain forced herself to look at Levi. Through the pain stabbing in her head, she saw his eyes widened and fill with a mix of concern and fear. “Wh-what? What’s wrong?”

            “Petra, wait here,” Levi said. He slipped his arm around Rain’s waist and turned her away from the other woman before grabbing the lantern.

            “What? Why?” Petra asked as she started to follow them.

“We’ll be right back. Stay there. That’s an order,” Levi called back over his shoulder. Once out of her sight and far enough down the hall, he turned his full attention to Rain. “Rain, snap out of it. You can’t do that here. You can’t show them what you can do.” She didn’t answer him. He cupped her cheeks. “Rain, listen to me. Listen to my voice. You have to calm down. Take a beep breath.”

            Rain breathed in deeply.

            “Good. Now release it,” Levi said.

            She released her breath. A few more and the pain subsided in her head. “What happened?”  
            “That’s what I want to know,” Levi said.

            “What do you mean?” Rain asked.

            “Your eyes turned red,” Levi said.

            “They did?” Rain kneaded her eyebrows.

            “Tell me what happened in there,” Levi said.

            “I don’t know.” Rain shook her head.

            “Yes, you do,” Levi said. “Tell me what you were thinking.”

            Rain sighed. “I was angry at Petra for touching you like she did. The pain stabbed into my head and I saw images.”

            “What kind of images?” Levi asked.

            “I’m not really sure,” Rain said. “It was like a bunch of people marching somewhere.” Her body temperature dropped causing her to wrap her arms around herself. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I’m so sorry, Levi. Don’t be upset with me.”

            “It’s fine.” Levi set the lantern down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. “But what happened? I thought _that_ only happens when you fight.”

            “I thought it did too,” Rain said. “It’s never happened outside of fighting before.”

            “I wonder if it had anything to do with you being jealous,” Levi said.

            “What do you mean?” Rain asked.

            “When fighting your emotions are at an all time high,” Levi said. “You’re being put under a lot of stress, too.”

            “Emotional high and stress?” Rain pulled back a little to look at him. “Do you think that’s what’s triggering whatever this red eye thing is?”

            “It’s possible,” Levi said. He tucked a strain of hair behind her ear. “You have been under quiet a lot of stress today.”

            “If that’s really the case then I just need to calm down,” Rain said.

            “And what will make that happen?” Levi asked.

            “You can let me scare the pants off of these four for bringing us here,” Rain said.

            “And how will you go about doing that?” Levi probed.

            “Well…” Rain looked around. “Let’s see…we’re in a cathedral that’s supposedly haunted. And a place like this is obviously connected to deaths, God, angels…” She summoned and spread out her wings.

            “You planning on pretending you’re a ghost?” Levi asked.

            “Why not?” Rain shrugged. “It would be fitting.”

            “Think you can get high enough to give the illusion of _floating_?” Levi asked.

            “I might be able to,” Rain said. “If we can get them into a room where the moon will shine in, I should be able to glide down from a high spot. I just wish I paid more attention to my lessons of places like this. But I think I can get high enough. Well, at least high enough to glide down in front of the moonlight.”

            “All right then,” Levi said. “If you can get to a safe place to do that then feel free.”

            “We’ll have to get them to the east side of the building,” Rain said and Levi nodded.

            “Uh, Captain? Rain?” Petra called out to them, her voice sounding a bit timid. “Is everything all right out there?”

            “Guess we forgot about her,” Levi said.

            “Can we just leave her in there?” Rain asked.

            “No.” Levi took her hand, picked up the lantern, and headed back to Petra.

            “Did something happen?” Petra said. “You were gone a long time.”

            “It was nothing,” Levi said.

            Petra’s eyes dropped to Levi and Rain’s connected hands before looking back up at them with a forced smile. “Okay. Should we be heading back now?”

            “Let’s go,” Levi said. He turned and led the woman back to the room where they were going to meet up with the others.

…

            “What’s taking them so long?” Petra asked a few minutes after their arrival.

            “Maybe they got lost,” Rain suggested.

            “With Oluo leading them I wouldn’t be surprised,” Petra said.

            “And what’s the suppose to mean?” Oluo asked from the dark.

            “Ah! Don’t sneak up on us like that!” Petra said. “Why aren’t your lanterns on?!”

            “Gunther broke one upon seeing a spider,” Eld said. “And while fighting to get the other one the light went out and we haven’t been able to get it working again.”

            “He totally freaked out,” Oluo said. “I can’t believe you’re afraid of spiders.”

            “It wasn’t a spider,” Gunther protested. “I’m telling you whatever that was it was a lot bigger than a spider.”

            “Sure thing, pal.” Oluo patted his shoulder. “Let’s look around together now.”

            Rain followed them, making sure to stay behind them so she could easily slip away. Once they were distracted enough she gave Levi’s hand a squeeze before slipping away from them. Making her way to the east side, she looked around the moonlit rooms until she found a staircase. Halfway up the stairs she paused when something moved on the floor above her. She listened for a moment before deciding it was a rat or something and continued on her way up. By the time she got to the next floor her eyes had adjusted to the dark. And with what little moonlight she got from the windows and cracks, she was able to make her way into some form of a balcony. She watched as the lights below entered into the room. Hopefully Levi would guess that she was in this room since it was on the east side. She smiled when he looked up and nodded. Moving to the edge of the balcony, she readied herself to jump but paused when a bell rang.

            “What the heck?! Who rang that bell?!” Petra demanded from below.

            “Don’t look at me,” Oluo said. “I’m standing right here.” 

            “Well, someone had to ring it,” Petra said.

            “Hey, where’s Rain?” Gunther asked.

            “She was here a second ago,” Eld said. “Captain, did you see where she went?”

            “I didn’t,” Levi replied.

            Rain stepped up on the railing. She looked down. The floor appeared to be bare enough. Hoping that she didn’t land on anyone, she spread her wings out and jumped. Curving to her left, she flew right in front of the window.

            “Ah! D-did you see that?!” Petra stuttered. “Something flew past the window!”

            “You’re…you’re seeing things,” Eld said, trying to sound unfazed.

            “What do you think that was?” Gunther asked.

            Rain curved back around, passing over the long window.

            “Ah! There it is again!” Petra wailed.

            “I told you this place was haunted!” Oluo said.

            “Let’s get out of here!” Petra said.

            Rain watched them turning towards the exit. She bit back her laughter and decided to land and reveal it was her. But before she could drop a gust of wind caught her wings, lifting her higher just as the pipe organ began to play.

            “What the heck is wrong with this place?!” Petra demanded.

            “Like I already said! This place is haunted!” Oluo said.

            “Don’t be stupid!” Eld said. “Ghosts don’t exist!”

            “Then who’s playing that organ and creating a breeze?!” Oluo asked.

            Rain didn’t have time to ponder his question. She glided over to a balcony. Without out enough wind, she couldn’t land on her feet. Just before dropping she shot out her hand and grabbed the railing then hauled herself over. As she was heading for the door she heard the sounds of hushed laughter just before three small figures walked by the door.

            “That was great,” one said.

            Rain kneaded her eyebrows.

            “It was,” another one said.

            “I can’t believe adults are such babies,” the third one added.

            They were kids. Rain slipped over to the door. Peaking out she waited until they were far enough down the hall before following them. They ducked behind a wall and disappeared. Reaching that spot she found an opening blocked by a couple pieces of wood. Removing them she crawled into the space. It led her to another room that was filled with blankets and pillows. Small candles were lit up all over the room. Keeping out of sight she watched as more kids gathered around. There were eight of them.

            “So where are Jon and Mitchel?” one asked.

            “They’re still trying to scare the adults off,” one answered. “We should get back out there and help them.”

            “Yeah! We don’t want any stupid adults running around _our_ home!”

            Rain slipped back through the small tunnel that brought her here. Once freed she stepped into the shadows so they wouldn’t spot her.

            “I’m going downstairs,” a kid said.

            The other kids agreed before splitting off into different directions. Rain followed the one that was going downstairs. Upon reaching the bottom floor the kid disappeared so she headed back towards the pipe organ. Thanks to the kid’s candle she was easily able to navigate to the correct room. And with him still plucking away at the keys, she slipped up on him and grabbed him.

            “Hey!” he protested. “What are you doing?! Let me go!”

            “Not going to happen,” Rain said. “What are you doing here?”

            “None of your business,” he said.

            “Where’re your parents?”

            “Bug off!”

            “Are you ten the only ones here?”

            “Don’t you get it? I’m not going to answer you!”

“Suit yourself.” Pulling the kids arms behind his back, she pulled a piece of rope from her pocket and tied his wrists behind his back then head back to find Levi and the others. “Levi?”

            “Rain!” Gunther called out a minute later.

            “Where have you been?” Eld added.

            “Who’s that?” Oluo held up his now working lantern.

            “It’s just a kid,” Eld said.

            “And the cathedral’s ghosts,” Rain said. “Or at least one of them. There are about nine other kids running around in here.”

            “Orphans?” Gunther asked.

            “I assume so,” Rain said. “But he hasn’t answered any of my questions.”

            “The poor kid must be scared,” Petra said.

            “I highly doubt that considering he was running around this cathedral with his friends,” Rain said.

            “What’s your name, honey?” Petra asked.

            “Piss off!” the kid snapped.

            “Charming little brat,” Eld said.

            “We’ll need to call in the military police for this,” Levi said. “Eld, go get them.”

            “Yes, sir,” Eld said before taking off with one of the lanterns.

            “You better talk, kid,” Oluo said. “How were you able to do the things you did?”

            “Like create that wind and the flying creature,” Gunther said.

            “Why should I have to answer you? You’re not the boss of me,” the kid said.

            “Actually, we’re older than you so we are the bosses of you,” Oluo said.

            The kid spat in the man’s face.

            “You little brat!” Oluo hissed, brushing the spit off with the back of his wrist. “I should give you a good whooping for that!”

            “Don’t hurt him!” a girl called out. “Will tell you everything if you don’t hurt him!”

            “Who’s there?” Petra asked.

            Several kids came within the light. The girl continued, “We live here.”

            “What’s your name, sweetie?” Petra asked.

            “Ari,” the girl said pointing to the boy Rain was holding on to. “And his name is Jon.”

            “Don’t tell them that!” Jon said.

            “You want to tell us what’s going on here?” Petra asked.

            “We were just scaring people away,” Ari said. “We live here.”

            “So you’re orphans?” Gunther eyed their simple, slightly torn clothes.

            “We are.” Ari nodded.

            “Ari, you know it’s not safe in here for you,” Petra said. “Tell us where you really live and we’ll take you back there.”

            “No!” Ari said. “We can’t go back there!”

            “We’re not going back there!” Jon growled. “You can’t make us!”

            “Look you little brat,” Oluo said. “It’s dangerous for you all to be living in here. What if the place caught on fire?”

            “It won’t!” Jon snapped.

            “Anyone of you could knock over a candle,” Oluo said. “The place would go up in flames and you’d die in here because you’re being stupid.”

            “You’re the stupid one! You’re afraid of something that doesn’t exist!” Jon said.

            “You little brat!” Oluo said through gritted teeth.

            “Oluo, just stop,” Petra said. “Arguing with the kid will get you no where.”

            “So how did you do all that stuff that you did?” Gunther squatting down to the girl’s height.

            “We didn’t really do much,” Ami said. “We just hide in the shadows and knock stuff over, scrap boards on the walls, play a few notes on the organ, stuff like that.”

            “How did you make the wind?” Rain asked.

            “Jon’s an inventor,” Ari said. “He rigged up this device with some wood and a sheet. We have to use three people to use it, but it creates enough wind for us.”

            “So that’s how that happened,” Rain said.

            “What do you mean?” Gunther looked up at her.

            “Uh, nothing really,” Rain said.

            “So how did you make that ghost thing fly?” Petra asked.

            “What ghost thing?” Ari asked.

            “Come on,” Oluo said. “You can’t hide it from us now. We saw one of you fly some kind of ghost thing around.”

            “We don’t have anything like that,” Ari said.

            “That was actually me,” Rain said.

            “How as it you?” Petra asked.

            “I found some rope and swung down from a balcony,” Rain lied.

            “Are you serious?” Gunther asked. She nodded. “Man, Rain! You scared us half to death and back!”

            Biting back a smile, Rain shrugged.

            “All right,” Petra said. “Let’s get back to the kids and get them home where they belong.”

            “No!” Jon said. “We’re not going back to that place!”

            “What place?” Gunther asked.

            “The orphanage we are forced to live at,” Ari said.

            “What’s so bad about it?” Gunther asked.

            “Just shut up!” Jon snapped. “You have no idea what it’s like living with that woman! She’s rude! She never feeds us properly! She’s always keeping the majority of the food for herself! We’re better off on our own out here!”

            “Is this true?” Petra asked.

            “Of course it’s true!” Jon said. “I wouldn’t lie about this!”

            “He’s right,” Ari said. “We use to live with Father O’Malley, but he passed away last year. His older sister took over, but she’s not the nicest person in the world.”

            “That’s so sad,” Petra said. “We have to do something about it.”

            “It’s not our responsibility,” Levi said. “We’ll just hand them over to the military police and let them handle it.”

            “Does that mean we’re going to be forced to go back to her?” Ari asked.

            “I don’t know,” Petra replied. “It’s not up to us to decide that.”

            “Just let us go!” Jon said wiggling to get free of Rain.

            “Not going to happen,” Levi said. “Kids don’t belong in abandon buildings. You can’t take care of yourselves.”

            “We’ve been doing fine so far!” Jon said. His stomach growled.

            “Sure you have,” Oluo said. “You’re all underweight. You haven’t been eat much since you’ve been out here, have you?”

            Jon’s cheeks flushed.

            “And with winter coming it’s going to be even harder for you all to find food,” Gunther said. “We’re leaving you in the custody of the military police. And don’t bother trying to escape. Now that we know you’re here we’re not leaving until every single one of you is out of here.”

            The soldiers formed a circle around the kids. With nowhere to run the kids sat down and remained quiet. About an hour later Eld returned with the military police. They loaded up the kids in the wagon and took off.

            “Well, that didn’t turn out like I had hope,” Oluo said.

            “Let’s just head back to the headquarters,” Gunther said.

            “Do you think the kids will be all right?” Petra asked as she mounted her horse.

            “I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Eld said. “If what the kids said in true then the military police will look into it. They’ll be removed if they really are in danger.”

            “I hope so,” Petra said. With a tug on her reins she headed off with the others following behind her.

…

            “I never knew you had a mischievous side,” Levi said.

            “Neither did I,” Rain said. “Maybe I just never had a chance to let that side out of me.”

            “Or you were too scared to let it out because it would bring attention to you,” Levi said.

            “You think so?” Rain asked.

            “I’d bet on it,” Levi said.

            “Well, then maybe I should let it out more,” Rain said with a smile.

            “Do I want to know what you’re thinking?” Levi asked.

            “Don’t worry,” Rain replied with a smirk. “I won’t do anything to you, for a while anyway. But maybe to the other soldiers and my friends.”

            “Guess we’ll see,” Levi said.

            “Yeah.” Rain’s smile grew. “Maybe we will.”


	27. Snow Kissing  & Stepping Up

Snow Kissing

&  
Stepping Up

 

Rain shifted and snuggled closer into Levi’s warm embrace when a cool breeze brushed over her skin. Still unable to get comfortable, she moaned. Her teeth chattered as she exhaled. “Feels like the fire went out.”

“It might have,” Law replied as he tightened his arms around her body. “Go put more wood on.”

Rain opened her eyes and stared at him. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“Then release me,” Rain said.

“No,” Levi replied.

“How can I put more wood on the fire if you won’t let me go?” Rain asked.

“That’s not my problem, Mutt,” Levi said. “You’re the one who’s cold.”

“You can be such a pain at times.” Rain pulled her feet, her cold feet, up and tangled them up with Levi’s. His skin was warm and soothing. “How is it possible you can be so warm when it’s so cold in here?”

“I’m hot blooded,” Levi said.

“I can believe that,” Rain said. “At least I have you around to help keep me warm.” Her eyes drifted over to the window. The curtain was open; revealing large snowflakes flowing down lazily passed her view. She gasped and tried to pull herself free of Levi’s hold. “It’s snowing! Levi! Let me go!”

“No,” Levi said tightening his hold on her more. “It’s not time to get up yet.”

“I don’t care! I want to see the snow!” Rain said.

“You can see it from where you’re laying,” Levi said.

“I mean I want to see it on the ground!” Rain pushed on his arms, but they wouldn’t budge. She growled in frustration. “I want to know how much there is! How is it possible for one person to be this strong?!”

“You’ll see that later,” Levi said. “Now shut up. I want ten more minutes of sleep.”

“Levi!” Rain said.

“Shut up,” Levi said. “That’s an order.”

“We’re suppose to be equals,” Rain said forcing herself to settled back into his embrace.

“Only when you’re not being stupid,” Levi said.

“I’m not being stupid,” Rain said

“Moving away from me is stupid,” Levi said.

Heat rushed to her face. She wasn’t sure how to take that or why she was even blushing in the first place. Sighing in defeat, she laid back down and watched him sleep. Or she assumed he was sleeping. He never opened his eyes, but spoke to her as if he was fully awake. Her desire to go see the snow faded as she stared at him. His face appeared so soft and gentle. It wasn’t an expression she was use to seeing on him. A desire to stay up and watch him sleep at night filled her from her head to her toes. She liked this gentle looking side of Levi. In a way, it made him look almost like a child. Like he didn’t have anything to worry about. Like he hadn’t lived the life of a thug and lost two of his best friends.

She sighed in thought of Farlan and Isabel. They never saw snow before. Or so she assumed. It was highly possible that they never had played in the snow since they lived in the underground city. There’s no possible way for snow to fall down there. It made her wonder what they would think of it. Would they like it? Would they hate it? Or possibly find it too cold to play in? She didn’t know. And she would never know. She only had Levi. And it was next to impossible to guess how he would feel about it. “Levi?”

Levi only breathed in response.

With a low sigh, she relaxed against her pillow and waited for him to wake up. A few minutes later he finally loosened his arms on her and stretched out. “See? Now was that so bad?”

“No, I guess it wasn’t,” Rain said staring up at the ceiling.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked. He propped on his elbow and looked down at her.

“Just thinking about Farlan and Isabel,” Rain said.

“What for?” Levi asked.

“I was just wondering what they would think of the snow,” Rain said.

“I see,” Levi said.

“Sorry,” Rain said. “I didn’t mean to bring them up. They just popped into my mind a few minutes ago.”

“It’s fine.” Levi pushed the blanket off them and sat up, placing his feet on the floor.

“So what are we going to do today?” Rain asked. “We don’t have to train and we have no expedition coming up. How about we play in the snow? Or go for a ride?”

“We’ll have to see,” Levi said. “You might have another chore to do today.”

“Right. I forgot about that,” Rain said. “I hope it’s nothing that’ll take up all day. I want to go out in the snow, at least for a little while.”

“You’ll do whatever you’re told,” Levi said. He stood up from the bed and headed for the door. “Let’s go.”

“Right.” Rain pulled herself from the bed. Stepping out into the living room they found the fire in the fireplace had gone down a lot in the night. “Guess we didn’t put enough wood on last night. Should I put more wood on?”

“There’s no need for that,” Levi said entering into the bathroom. “Don’t run off.”

“So we’re getting privacy now?” Rain smirked at him just before her dad stepped out of his room. She growled when Levi smirked at her.

“Good morning, Rain,” Erwin said just as Levi shut the bathroom door.

“It was a good morning until he got the best of me. Again.” Rain frowned. “I’m just never going to be on his level.”

“I think you enjoy him teasing you like he does,” Erwin said.

“Maybe.” Rain shrugged. “Maybe not. Depends on my mood.” She scratched at the base of her horns. “So what’s my assignment for today?”

“I don’t have anything for you to do today,” Erwin said. “So you get the entire day to yourself.”

“Really?” Rain blinked. “That’s great. I wonder what Levi will let me do. I hope he’ll let me go outside.” She growled. “What the heck am I saying?! I sound like I really am his dog!”

Erwin laughed. “He’s trained you well. Putting him as your body guard was a great decision.”

“Hey! I resent that!”

“You’ll get over it.” Erwin kissed her forehead then left the room.

Rain huffed.

“Hurry up and use the bathroom,” Levi said when he came back out. “I’m going to dress in your room.”

“Okay.” Rain headed for the bathroom. She went through her morning routine at a regular pace. She used the facilities then brushed out her hair and twisted it around her horns. Once her hair was in place she went back to her room where Levi was waiting for her. She dressed, not caring if he was there. They had grown use to the other’s presence. Still they respected each other’s privacy. They always turned their backs when one was changing. “Let’s go. I’m starving.”

Levi led the way out of her room. They had gotten down to the dinning hall and got to a table before their new squad members entered into the room. Rain was glad for that. Their table had filled up before they could sit with them. But she knew that wouldn’t last long. People in squads tend to always sit with each other. She knew she didn’t have much quality time with Levi left.

“So what do you two love birds have planned for today?” Hange asked.

“We’re not love birds!” Rain said through gritted teeth.

“You’re so in denial.” Hange smiled. “I know you have the day off, but if you want something to do you could always come help me. I’m working on my traps for the titans today. What do you say?”

“No,” Levi said. “We have plans.”

“Since when?” Rain asked.

“Since now,” Levi said. “So shut up and eat up so we can get out of here.”

“Fine.” Rain grabbed her bread and finished eating it. It was slightly burnt and crispy on the edges. Not the best the cooks have made but she was still glad for it. “Okay, I’m done.”

“Let’s go then,” Levi said. Picking up their dishes they gave them to the cooks then headed out of the room.

Rain remained quiet as she followed Levi back up to their shared room. They pulled on their coats and gloves then headed back downstairs. She breathed in the damp air. “So cold! It’s great!”

“Come on,” Levi said.

            Rain followed him to the beat of the snow crunching under their boots. She couldn’t help but giggle and skip a bit. Reaching down she scooped up a handful of snow and rolled it into a ball. Glancing back up she found Levi hadn’t looked back to see what she was doing. It was odd since he was still her bodyguard, but she took her opportunity and threw the snowball at the back of his head. The white powder erupted on impact, leaving flakes of white on his black hair. She laughed before clamping her hand over mouth to silence herself.

            Levi turned and frowned at her.

            “What?” She shrugged. “I didn’t do anything.”

            Levi started walking again.

            Rain followed, contemplating when she was going to hit him again. They reached the barn to find some of the horses were out in the paddock. Some were just lazily walking around, a couple were rutting around in the snow in search for something green to eat, while a few were rolling around in the snow. Flame was one of the one’s enjoying their visit from the white, wet, cold stuff. “Flame!” The horse didn’t answer. She just continued to roll around in the snow. “Hey! Don’t ignore me!”

            “Call her over and saddle her up,” Levi said.

            “Are we going somewhere?” Rain asked.

            “You wanted to ride in the snow, so what do you think?” Levi walked away from her, towards the barn.

            Rain whistled. Flame got up off the ground, shook the snow off, and trotted over to her owner. Opening the gate, the horse followed her into the barn and over to the tack room. She gave Flame her stay signal then stepped into the tact room for the blanket and saddle. Once their horses were ready, the mounted and headed off. Snow cascaded around them as they made their way through the town. Children were running around throwing snowballs and building snowmen. Even some adults were getting into the wintery fun. For a second she wondered where Levi was actually taking her, but then pushed it aside. She didn’t care. He was here with her and that’s all that mattered. The town soon gave way to the snowy fields and they moved towards the training ground. “It looks so different with all this snow and no one around training.”

            “Better for us,” Levi said. He pulled up to the group of trees and dismounted.

            Rain followed him. “So what now?”

            “We’re going to build a snowman,” Levi said.

            Rain laughed. She couldn’t help it. Those words coming out of Levi’s stern face was just so out of place.

            “What’s so funny?” Levi frowned.

            “I’m sorry,” Rain said trying to compose herself. “I just never expected to hear you say something like that.”

            “Just start the snowman,” Levi said.

            “Okay.” Rain knelt down, the cold snow pressed into the fabric of her pants. She grabbed a handful of snow and started rolling it on the ground. She glanced over at Levi. He was rolling up his own snowball. With a smile she turned her attention back to her own until it grew larger and larger until it was too big for her to move. As she stood up, Levi walked over and placed a smaller snowball onto of hers. She reached down for some more snow. Rolling it in her hands, she glanced up at Levi. He was smoothing out their in progress snowman. Biting back a giggle, she launched her snowball at him, hitting him on his temple this time.

            “If you do that one more time…”

            Rain tossed another one at him, missing this time since he dodged it. She screamed when Levi charged at her. She bolted. “Ah! Stay away!”

            “No!” Levi picked up his speed.

            Rain managed to out run him for one minute before he tackled her to the ground. She laughed. “Please, don’t hurt me!”

            Levi, pinning her arms to the ground by her wrists, sighed. “I really wish this mischievous side of yours never came out.”

            “What if I like this side of me?” Rain asked.

            “I don’t care if you like it,” Levi said. “It’s annoying.”

            “Liar.” Rain smirked. “I know how you are when you’re actually annoyed. And you’re clearly not annoyed at all.”

            “You hit me twice,” Levi said.

            “Okay, so _that_ part annoys you,” Rain said. “But you’re not going to do anything about it.”

            “Oh?” Levi tilted his head.

            Rain paused. A small amount of worry built up in her chest.

            With striking speed, Levi grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down the front of her shirt.

            “Ah! Levi!” Rain thrashed against him in a fruitless attempt to get the snow out. “That’s cold!”

            “Deal with it.” He pinned her arms back to the ground when she reached for the snow. “This is what you get for being annoying.”

            “You’re such a jerk!” Rain said.

            “You’re not suppose to call me that anymore,” Levi said. “Do you want me to put more snow down your clothes? Or would you prefer if I took all your clothes off and rolled you around in the snow?”

            “Hey!” Rain’s cheeks flushed. “You wouldn’t do that!”

            “Annoy me anymore and I will,” Levi said.

            “Can’t you for once have a little fun?” Rain said.

            Levi got off of her.

            Rain stood up. Unzipping her coat and untucking her shirt, she shook out as much snow as she could before closing her clothes back up. Just as she looked up a snowball panted in her face. She brushed it away to find Levi holding another one in his hand. “What was that for?!”

            “You said you wanted to have fun.” Levi threw the other one.

            Rain dodged to her right. Scooping up a handful of snow, she molded it then threw it. She nailed Levi on his shoulder but he hit her on her chest. For several minutes they exchanged attacks before being interrupted.

            “Well, you two sure look like you’re having fun,” Gunther said.

            Rain and Levi stopped to find their new squad was staring at them from a top of their horse. She brushed the snow off her and asked, “What are you all doing here?”

            “We thought about doing some training together,” Eld said. “We had no idea that you two were out here.”

            “Yeah.” Rain shrugged. “We were…just going for a ride.”

            “Don’t look like you’re riding at all,” Oluo said.

            “We were.” Rain frowned.

            “Mind if we join you?” Petra asked. “It’s been a long time since I’ve played in the snow.”

            Rain glanced at Levi. As usual his expression was neutral and unreadable. She was hoping he’d tell them no, but he remained quiet. “I guess it’s fine.”

            The group dismounted their horses. Petra smiled and walked right over to Levi. She collapsed her hands together and said, “I can’t thank you enough for asking me to join your squad. I give you my word and dedicate my life to you from this day forward.”

            Hot anger burned in Rain’s chest. If she were to lay down she knew the snow would melt beneath her. This woman was practically throwing herself at Levi and he was just standing there. Unable to take how Petra was looking at him, she turned on her heels and stomped away.

            “Where’s she going?” Eld asked.

            Without answering Levi turned and followed after Rain. “Rain, stop.”

            “No.”

            “Rain, you’re being stupid and stubborn.”

            “So? I have a right to be! She just literally threw herself at you.”

            “Not over something this stupid. And she didn’t throw herself at me.”

            “Stupid?!” Rain whipped around and faced him. “How is…what are you…I can’t even…ugh! Never mind! Just leave me alone!” She spun back around and stomped off again. She only got a few feet before his hand appeared on her shoulder. Before she could protest he flung her over and onto the ground. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?! Let me go!”

            Levi straddled over her hips, pinning her hands beside her head. “That’s not going to happen.”

            “What do you mean?! What are you doing?!” Rain asked when Levi started leaning in closer to her.

            “I’m going to remove all of these ridiculous doubts from your mind,” Levi said.

            Rain tried to pull back away from him. But the ground prevented her from moving. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as he continued to come closer and closer to her. His warm breath fanned over his face, smelling like tea, before his lips pressed against hers. Tingles and heat ran all up and down her body. Her anger shorted out as his soft lips remained on hers. His eyes peered back into hers, looking for something.

            After a minute, Levi finally pulled away. The heat faded between them, bringing back the cold of the winter world around them. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into a sitting position before taking off his ascot and placing it around her neck. “Do you understand now? Or do I have to beat it into you?”

            Rain stared into his eyes. They were a whirlpool of emotions. All of the tender moments he gave her flashed through her mind. Instead of using his words, he had shown her that he loves her by his actions. She had just been too naïve and stupid to even realize what he was doing to her. With a groan she dropped her face into her palm. “I’m sorry, Levi. I didn’t even notice. That…this is what you meant by taking it slow. You’ve been showing me how you really feel through your actions. You’re not interested in anyone else but me.”

            “About time you figured that out,” Levi said.

            “Well, we do make a great pair.” Rain released a humor fill chuckle. “I want to move forward. I want to finally be more than we are right now.”

            “As do I,” Levi said.

            “Really?”

            “Yes. But there’s a lot I still need to tell you,” Levi said climbing off of her. He sat down beside her and placed his arms over his knees.

            “Like what?” Rain asked.

            “About everything from my past. For starters, my mom worked in a brothel and got pregnant by one of her clients,” Levi said. “So I have no idea who my dad is. It could be literally anyone. I’m not sure how many clients she had during those times. I’m not even sure if she knows who it is or was. If she knew she never told me before she died of some unknown disease she contracted from a client.”

            “You were just a kid. How did you survive?” Rain said.

            “A man named Kenny Ackerman found me not long after my mom died,” Levi said. “He knew my mom so he raised me and taught me how to fight. Then he just left me on my own. I haven’t seen him since then.”

            “Do you think your dad is still alive?” Rain asked.

            “He could be,” Levi said. “But I don’t care. Never knew him so I can’t and don’t miss him.”

            “I guess I can understand that.” Rain circled her finger in the snow. “Though I want to know about my birth parents.”

            “I know you do,” Levi said.

            “So what now?” Rain asked.

            “You listen to me. I have more to tell you,” Levi said before he started telling her ever-single detail he could recall from living underground.

            Rain listened to him, absorbing every single word from the training that Kenny had given him to meeting up with Farlan and Isabel, to all of the jobs he did for money, even killing some people, and everything else up to the point where she and her dad pulled him into the Survey Corps. “You really did have it rough.”

            “I guess so,” Levi said. “But that was my life. It’s what I was use to.” He looked up at the grey sky. More snow was falling down on them, giving him the impression that they should probably head back soon.

            “Yeah, but I’m glad you’re here now,” Rain said.

            “You’ve already told me that,” Levi said.

            “And I’ll keep telling you that,” Rain said. “I don’t care how many times I do it. You mean a lot to me.”

            Levi nodded.

            A few moments of silence passed between them before Rain asked, “So what are we going to do? I mean are we going to just let everyone know we’re, um, more now?”

            “It doesn’t matter if they know or not,” Levi said. “I’ll hold your hand or kiss you whenever I feel like it. So they’ll figure it out on their own. Most already think we’re having a sexual relationship anyway.”

            “That’s ridiculous,” Rain said.

            “It wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t go beyond the walls,” Levi said.

            “Must you always bring that up?” Rain frowned. “I’ve learned my lesson and haven’t done it sense.”

            “And?” Levi probed.

            “I won’t do it again.” Rain leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. “I have a reason to stay now.”

            “Good.” Levi laid his head on hers.

…

            The next day Rain woke up feeling something was absent on her body. Rolling over to her right side she quickly discovered that it was Levi’s arms. They were missing from her body. The man was lying on his back instead of on his side with his arms around her. Confusion filtered into her brain until she noticed his cheeks were red. Concerned, she pressed her hand to Levi’s forehead. His skin was hot and clammy. He shifted under her touch then opened his eyes. She stared back at him in concern. “You’re burning up.”

            “I’m fine.” Levi pushed himself into a sitting position. “We have work to do today.”

            “I might, but you don’t.” Rain grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down to the bed. “You’re sick. And you’re staying right here.”

            “If I do that’ll means you’ll have to be the leader to our squad,” Levi said.

            Rain flinched. Doubt swirled around inside of her. She had avoided Petra since yesterday, even ate in her room instead of the dinning hall. Spending an entire day with the squad without Levi there was not something she wanted to do.

            “You have to make up with her,” Levi said. “You know she’s not going to take me away from you.”

            Rain nodded slowly.

            “I don’t want you doing much today,” Levi said. “Just lead then through some calisthenics for a couple hours and then lead them through the trees in a mock titan attack. Do you think you can handle that?”

            Rain didn’t answer right away. She just chewed on his thoughts for a few minutes. She knew he was right. Petra wasn’t going to take him away from her. It was time she got over her insecurities and learned that just because another woman is giving Levi some attention it didn’t mean anything. If women were going to hit on Levi then he would put them in their place. Besides it was _her_ that he would be going home with. She took a deep breath and exhaled. “All right. No more insecurity where you are concerned. I’m going to be the leader I need to be. Well, I’m going to try to be the leader I need to be. I’m still not sure how I’m going to do as a leader, but I have to start somewhere.”

            “Good.” Levi nodded.

            “Do you need me to bring you anything before we head out?” Rain asked.

            “No,” Levi said. “I just need some sleep. You know I blame you for this.”

            “What did I do?” Rain asked.

            “You made me go out in the snow yesterday,” Levi said.

            “Oh, you just hush and sleep,” Rain said. “I’m not taking the blame for that.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead then pulled back. “Figures. We finally take the next step and I can’t kiss you.”

            “You’re a lousy kisser anyway,” Levi said.

            “It’s a good thing your sick,” Rain said. “I’d hit you for that one.”

            “There’s nothing wrong with that,” Levi said. “It just means we can kiss a lot more so I can teach you how to do it properly.”

            “How many have you kissed before?” Rain kneaded her eyebrows.

            “I’m not going to answer that,” Levi said.

            “Have you even kissed a girl before?” Rain asked.

            “I might have,” Levi said.

            “I’m finding it hard to believe that you have,” Rain said.

            “Why?”

            “The way you act with people. So have you kissed a girl or not?”

            “No.”

            Rain stared at him. On one hand she could believe him because of the way he acted with people. On the other hand she found it hard to believe because he was such a good-looking guy.

            “I won’t lie to you about that,” Levi said.

            “I believe you,” Rain said. “I’m just have a bit of a hard time believing that you’ve never kisses a girl since you’re so attractive.” She paused then added, “I’m assuming that also means you haven’t had sex before?”

            “Why an interest in this now?” Levi asked.

            “Just curious,” Rain said.

            “I know a thing or two about having sex but, no, I haven’t done it myself,” Levi said. “Are you considering have sex with me?”  
            “No!” Rain’s cheeks burned. “I just…was curious and all!”

            Levi cocked an eyebrow at her.

            “I’m leaving now!” Rain jumped up. Grabbing a pair of clothes, her boots, and her ODM gear, she left the room with a slam of her door.

            “Where’s Levi?” Erwin asked upon her enter to the living room.

            “Sick,” Rain replied.

            “Are you sick, too? Your face is all red,” Erwin said.

            “No!” Rain snapped. When he frowned at her she quickly added, “Sorry, Dad. I’m not sick. Levi was just…being Levi.”

            “I see,” Erwin said with a nod. “So you’re going to have to lead training today.”

            “I am,” Rain said. “And I’ll be fine.”

            “Good to hear.” Erwin picked up a pile of papers, kissed her forehead, and headed for the door. “See you later. I expect a full report on how you did today.”

            “Yes, sir,” Rain said. She turned and headed into the bathroom. After dressing she peaked back into her room, finding Levi fast asleep, then headed out to the dinning hall where she knew the squad would be. She got her food and sat down with them.

            “Where’s the captain?” Eld asked.

            “He’s sick,” Rain said. “So I’ll be leading you all today.”

            Everyone exchanged concerned glances.

            “Let’s just take this one step at a time,” Rain said. “Levi just wants us to go through some calisthenics for a couple hours and then lead them through the trees in a mock titan attack. I should be able to handle that easily enough.”

            “Of course you can,” Petra said.

            “Uh, yeah,” Rain said. “Thanks.”

            The group finished their breakfast before turning to Rain. She stared at them for a moment before realizing they were waiting for her. Nodding, she led them outside. She looked around, wondering where they should exactly go for this. Typically the soldiers did calisthenics just out in the headquarters’ yard. But the thought of having everyone watch her fumble around in an attempt to be a leader held no appeal for her. So she leaned them around to the barn. A few horses were out in the paddock. Being around them would bring some ease to her since they were familiar territory. She already felt a little better just by seeing the animals. That was until she turned around and found everyone staring at her. Her body seized up. A drip of cold sweat ran down the back of her neck. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest.

            “You okay?” Gunther asked.

            Rain didn’t move or respond.

            “Rain?” Petra asked.

            Rain’s head spun. Her knees became weak as her chest started throbbing and a tingling appeared in her hands and fingers.

            “I think she might be having a panic attack,” Eld said. He stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Rain?”

            “I can’t breath,” Rain said through wheezing.

            “Okay, come with me. The rest of you wait here,” Eld said. Placing his arm around her shoulders, he guided her over to the paddock. “Just focus on the horses and take some deep breaths.”

            Rain took in a shaky breath. Her eyes locked onto the horses as they slowly roamed around the paddock. She drew in a smoother breath then another and another. The tingles vanished as her heart slowed down to its normal beat.

            “Feeling better?” Eld asked.

            “Yeah.” Rain nodded. “Thanks. And I’m sorry. I guess I freaked out a little bit.”

            “You going to be okay? We don’t have to do this if you really don’t want to,” Eld said.

            “No, I want to do this,” Rain said. She brought her eyes to him. “I mean I need to do this. I’m a squad leader, sort of, and it’s time I start acting like one.”

            “Okay.” Eld nodded. “Then just relax. We’re just like you.”

            “Uh, yeah.” Rain wiggled her fingers and scratched her leg in an attempt to keep herself from touching her horns. “Let’s go back to the others.”

            “Are we really that intimidating?” Gunther asked when they stepped back over to them.

            “Of course we are,” Oluo said running a hand through his hair. “We’re some of the best soldiers around. Why else would the captain choose us?”

            “Shut up,” Petra said. “That’s not her problem at all.”

            “You don’t have to be nervous,” Eld said. “We’re a team after all.”

            Rain ducked her head. She actually didn’t really view them as teammates, at least not yet. She drew in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it. “Look, guys, I need to apologize.”

            “What for?” Gunther asked.

            “Because I haven’t been the best person I could be with you all.” Rain adjusted the ascot she now wore. “It’s just…you all know I can be awkward socially.”

            “We might have heard that a time or two,” Oluo said earning an elbow in his ribs from Petra. “Hey!”

            “Shut up and let her talk,” Petra said.

            “As you all know I’m adopted,” Rain said. “My dad found me outside of the walls. And, well, I ended up isolating myself when I was a kid.”

            “Why would you do that?” Eld asked.

            Rain bit her lip. Her heart leaped into her throat. A small part of her wanted to tell them the truth, but fear gripped her chest. They would hate her if they knew. “I can’t tell you that. It’s personal.”

            Eld nodded.

            “Anyway, because of what I did I ended up like this,” Rain said. “But I know I can’t be like this now. I need to be a leader to you all. I’m just not sure how exactly I can or should do that. I’ve watched Levi and my dad lead so well, but I’m not them.”

            “You don’t have to be them, Rain,” Eld said. “You just have to be yourself. You’ll learn how to lead in your own way. And we can help you out if you need it.”

            “Yeah.” Gunther nodded. “Don’t be afraid to talk to us. We’re a squad now. And we’re friends.”

            “Honestly, I don’t believe we’re friends yet because I haven’t been open much with you all. I plan on changing that,” Rain said. “I just haven’t figured that out yet. So I guess today is going to be a trial and error day.”

            “That’s fine with us,” Eld said.

            “Thanks, everyone.” Rain ran her eyes over them all. Their eyes appeared to be agreeing with what Eld had said. She stopped on Petra. The woman has a small amount of uncertainty in her eyes and Rain knew why. “Well, before we get started…Petra?”

            “Yes?”

            “Can we talk for a moment in private?”

            “Sure.” Petra walked towards Rain.

            “You three just, uh, talk among yourselves for a while,” Rain said. “We’ll be right back.”

            “Sure,” the guys said.

            Rain nodded then lead Petra away from the guys. Walking along side each other, she gathered her thoughts and tried to order her words in ways that would make sense. She ended up leading Petra to the tree that she had punched that one night. The blood was long gone but the memory still fresh. It was the spot where she showed Levi her horns. “I’m sorry.”

            “For what?” Petra asked.

            “For acting the way I’ve been acting with you,” Rain said. Forcing her eyes away from the tree, she looked at Petra in the eyes. “I was afraid that you were going to take Levi way from me.”

            “Why would you think that?” Petra asked.

            “Because I’m so insecure about everything,” Rain said. “I lashed at you because you’ve clearly have feelings for Levi. It made me very angry and annoyed that you were giving him attention because I’ve never experienced emotions with…I mean I’ve never…I’ve tried to…” Growling in frustration, she ran her hands over her face and neck. “I have no idea what I’m trying to say.”

            “You’re in love with the captain,” Petra said.

            Heat rushed to Rain’s face. Twiddling her fingers she said, “I’m not really sure. All I know is I have strong feelings for him that I’ve never had for anyone. It’s confusing at best. We’re taking things slow because of the awkward position we’ve been put in.”

            “Awkward position?” Petra asked.

            “There was an incident a while back,” Rain said thinking of Farlan, Isabel, and their plot to kill her dad. “I can’t go into details, but it was very awkward. It ended okay in some ways, but bad in another way.”

            “So you and Levi are lovers,” Petra said.

            “No!” Rain’s face burned a darker red. “I mean we’re not sleeping together like that. We’re just sharing my room.”

            “You’re sharing your room?” Petra lifted an eyebrow at Rain. “How did that happened?”

            “Well, let’s just say I did something very stupid that resulted in my dad not trusting me and Levi basically became my babysitter,” Rain said.

            “So that’s why you two have been wearing those handcuffs,” Petra said.

            “Why else would be wearing them?” Rain asked.

            “Oh, no specific reason,” Petra said with a nervous laugh.

            “All right then,” Rain said.

            “Look, I get it. I’d act the same way you did if I was in your position,” Petra said. “And I’ll admit that I think the captain is rather cute, but I’m not looking to devote myself to a guy any time soon. I’m just really excited that he’s chosen me to be a part of your squad. As a member of the Survey Corps I’m here to do a job, not steal someone’s boyfriend. So don’t worry about it anymore. We’re squad members and possibly even friends.” She paused and held out her hand. “I mean I’d like to be friends with you and the captain. If you want us to be friends that is.”

            Rain dropped her eyes to Petra’s extended hand. She searched her feelings. She did want to be friends with Petra and the others. She just was still concerned about her secrets being revealed. Still, she reached out and took her hand. “I’d like that. Though I don’t have much practice being a friend.”

            “Don’t worry,” Petra said. “We’ll help you along the way.”

            Rain nodded.

            “Now let’s get back to the boys. They’re probably getting bored waiting on us,” Petra said.

            “Right.” Rain nodded again. The two headed back to the group. They were waiting patiently but Oluo had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

            “About time,” Oluo said.

            “Shut up. We girls need time to speak heart to heart with each other occasionally,” Petra said.

            “So are you two going to be all right from now on?” Eld asked.

            “I think so,” Rain said. “Just one step at a time. The same as our workout today. So let’s get started. We’ll do the normal routine before heading out for the training grounds. You ready?”

            The squad nodded.

            Rain stood ahead of them and started jumping jacks. After a couple hours of doing through basics of their calisthenics the group stretched out their bodies then mounted their horses and headed for the training groups. Racing into the trees, she watched carefully for the titans to pop up. When one did she shot out her hand, palm and fingers flat, to single for everyone to take to the air. They fired their hooks. Two more wooden titans popped up. She pointed for Oluo and Gunther to go to their left while signally for Petra and Eld to go to their right. She went straight up the middle and sliced the nape of the titan in front of her. Landing on a branch she watched as the others easily killed the titans. A smile spread across her lips. Perhaps this was going to work out after all.

 


	28. 104 Trainees

104 Trainees

"Come on, Levi," Rain said. "Please?"

"No," Levi said flipping to the next page of his book.

"Why not?" Rain asked flopping down on the couch next to him.

"I don't want to be around a bunch of brats," Levi said. "That's why."

"But you're not doing anything," Rain said.

"I'm reading," Levi said. "Just go by yourself."

"You giving me permission?" Rain asked.

"Only if Erwin says it's okay for you to go," Levi said.

"Go where?" Erwin asked as he walked into the living room, closing the door behind him.

"Eren, Mikasa, and Armin have started their training two months ago," Rain said. "I have seen them in several months. I really want to go see how they're doing in their training, but Levi doesn't want to go there. Can I please go myself? I won't go anywhere else, just there to see them for a while. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. It'll depend on what they're doing. And I-"

"Okay, okay," Erwin said. "I get it. You can go."

"Really?!" Rain squeaked.

"Yes." Erwin nodded. "I think you've earned some time to yourself."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Rain leaped off the couch. Walking over the coffee table she dove into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I love you!"

"All right." Erwin laughed. "Enough of that. And don't ever walk over the coffee table like that again."

"I'm sorry," Rain said dropping back to the floor. "I'm just so excited."

"Just try not to spend all night there either," Erwin said. "They have a lot of training to do themselves. And I'm sure the former commander doesn't want their training to be interrupted."

"I understand." Rain nodded. "I might stay through dinner if they ask me to. If not I'll be back for that." She paused then tapped her chin. "I wonder if I should take my gear with me."

"Not if you're going to show off," Levi said.

"I never show off," Rain said.

Levi looked up from his book and lifted an eyebrow at her.

Rain planted her hands on her hips. "I don't. Going wild or losing it like I do is not showing off."

"Do what you wish," Erwin said. "With the trainees they might want to see an veteran at work."

"Maybe I should take my gear just in case," Rain said. She headed for her bedroom. Her eyes dropped to her desk where her gear was currently laying. It still smelled of oil since she had been cleaning it earlier that day. With a nod she grabbed it and pulled it on. She then slipped her cloak on over it and headed back out into the living room. "Guess I'll be off then."

"Behave yourself," Erwin said, now sitting on the couch with papers spread out over the coffee table.

"I will." Rain leaned over the back and kissed his cheek. She lifted up to kiss Levi but he closed his book and stood up. "Levi?"

"I'll walk you out to the barn," Levi said. Placing his book on the couch, he headed over to the door.

Rain smiled and followed after him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about kissing her in front of me," Erwin said with a chuckle.

"Don't be stupid," Levi said. "That's not it at all."

"Sure it's not." Erwin winked at his daughter.

Rain snickered, waved to him, and then continued to follow Levi outside. Their hands swung together until they got around the headquarters' and he took her hand in his. She curled her fingers around his warm hand. "Sometimes I think you are embarrassed to kiss me in front of people."

"Shut up," Levi said. "I'll kiss you whenever I please." Stepping into the barn, he pulled her into the tack room and pressed her up against the wall. Bringing his lips close to hers as his breath fanned out over her skin. "Some times I just prefer to do it without an audience watching."

Rain closed her eyes as Levi's lips found hers. His hand left hers. It found itself beside her head on the wall. She grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. The warm touch of his tongue on her lips made her shiver. She smirked, denying him entrance.

Levi growled. Barely parting from her, he said, "Denying me can be dangerous."

"You know I live for danger," Rain said.

"Titan danger," Levi said. "I'm more dangerous than they'll ever be."

Rain opened her mouth to reply but Levi took advantage of the moment. She whimpered when his tongue explored her mouth hungrily. She drew in a desperate gulp of air when he kissed away from her mouth, across her jaw, and down to her neck. Tilting her head, she arched into him when he hit her soft spot. "Ah! I…I think you go for that spot on purpose!"

Levi sucked hard on her skin a couple of times before replying to her. "Maybe I am. It's not like you complain about it when I do."

"Maybe so." Rain ran her hand through his hair. "But I have somewhere I want to go right now."

Levi pulled back, panting softly. "So?"

Rain pouted. "You could have done this before I decided to leave. You were doing nothing in the room."

"I was reading," Levi said.

"And reading is more important than kissing me?" Rain asked.

"You should have asked for kissing then." Levi pulled away from her.

Rain growled. "Why…how do you always manage to turn anything and everything around to be my fault?"

"Because you still haven't learned about to be a proper leader yet," Levi said. He grabbed Flame's saddle, reins, and blanket and stepped out of the tack room.

"Easy for you to say since you're a born leader," Rain mumbled as she followed after him. She stood at the edge of Flame's stall as Levi saddled up her horse.

"Don't stay out too late," Levi said.

"I won't," Rain replied.

The three walked out of the barn. Levi took her chin in his fingers and kissed her once more before allowing her to mount her horse.

"See you later," Rain said. With a tap of her boots, Flame took of. Full of smiles and a fluttering heart, she lead her horse through the busy streets before reaching the more quiet path that would lead her to the grounds of where the trainees were currently housed. Despite her mind being full of Levi, she wondered how her friends were doing. And she felt a bit guilty that she hadn't been there to see them already. She hoped they wouldn't be angry with her. She figured they wouldn't since they should be busy with their own training. She couldn't wait to tell them what she had been up to since the last time she saw them. It seemed like ages ago since she had returned with her shoulder injury. Her friends would be so shock to hear that she was a leader of a squad, well co-leader of a squad. "Leader of a squad. Still sounds rather foreign to me."

A brush of wind brushed over her skin. She tapped her books on Flame's side, spurring the horse into a run. Twenty minutes later a large, thick forest appeared in front of her. Though she didn't know the area all that well, she had still seen plenty of maps of this place. So it was easy for her to guide around the trees. And soon the forest gave way to the training grounds. Several trainees were scattered in an opening near the forest. Scanning over them she found that they were the new recruits and her friends were among them, the former commander was even there. No one had noticed her presence so she dismounted and just watched them for a while. The trainees were practicing their hand-to-hand combat skills. She watched as they exchanged punches and kicks for about five minutes before the tingling desire to fight spread out from her fingertips to her whole body.

Her eyes locked onto Eren. He was a pathetic fighter when they were younger. She wanted to see what he had learned since then. Unable to curb her desire, she signaled for Flame to stay where she was then bolted out onto the field. She heard gasps of several trainees as she flew passed them. Then her target came into view. She swung at him. A smile spread out over her lips when he barely just moved out of her reach.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Eren smiled back.

"Let's see what you can do!" Rain pulled back and threw another punch at him.

"You got it!" Eren swung at her.

Rain, with a flick of her wrist, easily blocked his punch and landed one of her own on his stomach.

Eren buckled under the hit.

Rain watched as he wrapped his arms around his body. She knew he was faking. She had pulled her punch on that one.

"Who is this girl?"

"Are those the Wings of Freedom on her back?"

"You mean she's from the Survey Corps?"

"Did they send her here to scout us out? They're not going to force us to join the Survey Corps are they? I though we got to pick which branch we went into."

"Don't worry. We do pick. I think something else is going on here. I think she might know Eren."

"Why makes you say that?"

"She went directly for him."

"I see. You might be right."

Eren swung up towards Rain's chin.

Rain bend backwards until her hands landed on the ground. Bring her legs up, she grabbed a hold of Eren's arm and flipped him over onto his back. She released him and spun around to look at him.

Shadis laughed. "Rain! You don't disappoint me! You're as strong as ever!"

"Commander Shadis." Rain turned to the man and saluted him. "It's been a while."

"No longer the commander, remember?" Shadis walked over to her.

"Right. Sorry about that," Rain said shrugging. "Old habits I guess."

"She knows the former commander, too?"

"Looks like it."

"Who is she?"  
"I think she's Rain Smith."

"Who?"

"The current commander's daughter."

"That's correct." Shadis turned to the trainees. "Everyone, this is Rain Smith. She's the daughter of the Survey Corps' commander."

Rain twitched when everyone turned their eyes to her. She saluted and scanned her eyes over them. "Uh, hi." Her eyes stopped on two of the young boys in the outfit. One was rather tall and skinny with brown hair while the other one was a little short with blonde hair and broad shoulders. They seem to be set apart from the rest but she couldn't figure out why. "Sorry to interrupt. I didn't mean to. I was just…um…"

"Don't worry about it, Rain," Shadis said. "You actually gave them a good demonstration at what a real Survey Corps solider can do."

"It wasn't that much," Rain said.

"I have to agree," the blonde haired, broad shouldered teenager said. "Eren's a weakling."

"Hey!" Eren protested as he pulled himself off the ground. "She's been training her whole life! I've only just started!"

"You know her?" a buzzed cut boy asked.

"I sure do." Eren smiled. "Rain has been friends with myself, Mikasa, and Armin for some years now."

"Rain!" Armin said as he and Mikasa came rushing over to her. He threw his arms around her in a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"What are you doing here?" Mikasa asked give her a hug too when Armin stepped aside.

"Just wanted to come see you," Rain said. "I know it's been a while. I meant to come when you first started but life got busy. You're not going to believe what I've been through."

"It has been a while," Armin said, his eyes going to her shoulder. "Last time we saw you your shoulder was injured. How's it doing?"

"It's fine." Rain moved her arm in several directions to prove her point. "I'm all healed and back on the ODM gear."

"That's good to hear." Armin smiled. "I was worried something bad happened to you."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to give you that impression," Rain said.

"No matter." Armin gave her another hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too!" Rain hugged the young man back before turning to Eren. "Sorry about kicking your butt."

"Think nothing of it," Eren said. "One day I'll be able to beat you. I'm surprised at how strong you've gotten."

"Comes with the territory." Rain shrugged. Her eyes wondered back over to the brown and blonde haired teenagers. They were still staring at her. Brushing them from her mind for the moment, she turned back to Shadis. "If this isn't a good time I can come back."

"It's fine," Shadis said. "We're basically done for the day anyway. Feel free to stick around for as long as you like."

"Thank you, sir," Rain said.

"Maybe you can teach these trainees a thing or two about being a real solider," Shadis said as he walked away from the group.

Rain chuckled nervously. Hopefully that wouldn't happen. She didn't need to be a leader to a bunch of rookies. "I really didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't interrupt much of anything," Mikasa said. "We're still just beginners."

"Considering how well you fight, I don't see you as a beginner at all," the buzz cut boy said.

"Connie," Armin said. "Come here and meet a friend of ours. Rain these are some friends we've made since being here. That's Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott, Krista Lenz, Annie Leonhart, Ymir, and those two guys staying back over there are Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover."

Rain let her eyes drag over the people as Armin named them off. When he came to the two that kept staring at her, she stared back. A wave of self-consciousness washed over her as she looked at the two who seemed unable to stop staring at her, causing her to drop her eyes to the ground. She wondered if they knew her hair was covering her horns. Though she had no idea why that, of all things, popped into her head. She had never met those two before and this was also the first time they were seeing her. Plus, she knew her horns were covered. She had become an expert in wrapping her hair around them. Still, their eyes remained locked onto her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"So those really are the Wings of Freedom," Connie said. "That means you've been on at least one expedition with the Survey Corps."

"Uh, yeah," Rain said. "I've been on a few."

"What's it like?!" Sasha asked. "Are the titans really as scary as they say?!"

"I guess so," Rain said. "I've seen them quite often now so they don't really bother me. They are extremely dangerous. So if any of you are thinking about joining the Survey Corps be prepared to work your butts off. It's not easy."

"Sounds like too much work for me," Jean said.

"I guess so." Rain shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Reiner asked.

"Huh?" Rain looked up at Reiner. At some point he had moved closer to the group. She took a half a step away from him. The young man seemed even bigger standing right beside her. A dull thud pounded between her eyes as she stared at the blonde haired man finding his eyes boring into hers.

"What are you talking about?" Eren said. "She came to see us."

"Uh." Reiner flinched. "Oh, no. I mean, yeah, I heard that. I just was wondering how someone like her could take time off to come here and see a punk like you." He punched Eren lightly on the arm. "I didn't think you knew anyone like her. She basically famous."

"Yeah, a big stretch there," Eren said.

"Rain always has had time to come see us," Armin said. "Though it has been a while since the last time we saw her."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Rain said. "A lot has happened since then."

"Well, we can't wait to hear about it," Eren said. "Considering your dad is now the commander of the Survey Corps you probably have your own squad."

"Actually, I do," Rain said. "Well, sort of. It's kind of complicated."

"What?!" everyone gasped. Well, almost everyone. One of them, a blonde girl with a rather large nose turned and walked off.

"Annie, where are you going?" Bertolt asked.

"I don't know her. Why should I stick around?" Anne asked as she continued to walk off.

"Ignore her," Eren said. "She's not the friendliest person here. So tell us about your squad. It's got to be so cool being a leader."

"Well, I'm, uh…" Rain looked over all of the eyes starting back at her. She closed her eyes and took a relaxing breath. If she could handle being a squad leader she could handle talking to this group of new recruits. "I'm not completely the leader. I'm more of a co-leader with Levi."

"Levi?!" Eren shrieked. He grabbed Rain's shoulders and shook her. "Humanity's strongest?! The best soldier ever to be in the Survey Corps?! That Levi?!"

"Yes," Rain replied. "That Levi."

"Eren, stop that," Mikasa said. She placed her hand on Eren's shoulder and pulled him away from Rain. "You okay, Rain?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rain said.

"But this is just so cool! I never expected Rain to be friends with him!" Eren said.

A smile spread across Rain's lips knowing they were more than friends.

"What's that smile for?" Armin asked.

"Nothing," Rain said forcing the smile away.

"Uh huh," Armin said. "I've never seen your eyes light up like that before."

"Her eyes?" Eren looked at her then smiled. "Hey, he's right. Your eyes are shining."

"Knock it off!" Rain said. "It's nothing!"

"I think it is something," Eren teased. "And I think that something has to do with Levi."

"Does not!" Heat flared up on her cheeks. She mentally cursed herself for not being able to control herself.

"She's blushing," Armin said.

"Rain, are you and Levi dating?" Mikasa asked.

"I didn't think the troops were allowed to date," Krista said.

"Tell that to them when the men get horny," Ymir said.

"Hey! Don't blame that solely on men!" Connie said. "Women do it, too!"

"If you say so," Ymir said.

"Uh, Flame's here, too!" Rain whistled and Flame came trotting over.

"She's so cute!" Krista said. "Can I pet her?"

"Sure," Rain said. "She's really nice."

"I heard that the horses in the Survey Corps are well trained," Connie said. "I guess this proves it."

"Did you train her yourself?" Jean asked.

"I helped," Rain said. "I've spent a lot of time around the horses. You have to spend a lot of time with them so they can get to know you. If you join the Survey Corps you'll get your own horse."

"Sorry, but that place isn't for me," Jean said. "I'll be sticking with the military police. So don't try and con me into joining."

"Oh, I'm not here for that," Rain said with a wave of her hand. "I just came to see my friends."

"And to fight one of them," Reiner said.

"What are you doing?" Bertolt asked.

"Well, since she's here why not test our skills against her?" Reiner asked.

"What are you talking about?" Armin asked. "We've only been here for a few months. Rain's been trained to be a soldier all her life."

"That is so true. But come on. It's no big deal," Reiner said. "And it's not like I really have a chance of beating her. She's a veteran after all."

"Hey, she didn't come here to fight with you," Eren said.

"It's all right, Eren," Rain said. "I don't mind. If he wants to spar with me then I don't mind."

"Really?" Eren asked. "That's not like you."

"Maybe." Rain shrugged. "But I guess I have changed a bit." She looked at Reiner. "Do you really want to spar?"

"Don't do it," Bertolt said. "You know this isn't a good idea."

"I do." Reiner nodded while ignoring his friend. "I just want to see what you have learned."

"This is crazy," Armin said.

"It'll be fine, Armin," Rain said while taking her stance.

"And no using your gear," Reiner said.

"Of course not," Rain said. "We can do that later if you want."

"I might like that." Reiner smiled and lifted his fists.

"Oh boy," Armin said. He and the others stepped back from the two.

Rain stood ready. She about rushed forward when a black image of someone standing similar to how Reiner was appeared across her vision. "Huh?"

"Well, if you aren't going to make the first move!" Reiner rushed forward and threw a punch at Rain.

Rain's vision cleared just in time to see his fist flying right at her head. She jerked to her right while knocking his fist away with her wrist. "That was close."

"You're fast," Reiner said before roundhouse kicking at her head.

Rain ducked. Placing her hands on his ankle, she pushed him backwards onto the ground. The guy fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"What the heck kind of move was that?" Reiner asked.

"Size advantage," Rain said. "You're a lot bigger than I am. It should be obvious that I'll use your size against you."

"I see." Reiner pushed up on his arms. "You're a lot stronger than I thought you'd be." He jumped up and landed a punch on her stomach. He said, "You seemed different that what I expected."

Air expelled from her lungs. She braced for his punch to break or crack her ribs, but it didn't happen. His breath had fanned out over her skin as he whispered to her. She asked, "What? What do you mean by that?"

Reiner pulled back and threw another punch at her. "You're a lot more calm than I thought you would be."

Rain dodged. Stepping up on his knee, she pushed herself to his shoulder and launched into the air. As she flipped upside down she heard the gasp from the trainees below. Falling back down she could see their eyes looking up at her. Her eyes landed on Bertolt. He didn't seem all that impressed or surprised at what she was doing. It stuck her as odd but then he didn't seem to be the one who showed much outward excitement or shock. Turning her eyes back to Reiner, she saw him recovering from his own shock and moving away from her so she wouldn't land a punch on him. Upon instinct she reached for her ODM gear. Her fingers touched the cool metal and she remembered she wasn't suppose to use it. Pulling her hand away from it she landed on her feet and sprung forward. She threw multiple punches at Reiner to which he easily dodged them. "You're not bad at all. I can see you graduating in the top ten. It's almost like you've some previous experience in fighting."

"Maybe I do have previous experience just like you do," Reiner said. "But I clearly have a long way to go to catch up with you."

"Just like I do?" Rain kicked at his head. She smiled when he grabbed her ankle. Bouncing on her other foot she sprung up and slammed her boot into his cheek with a spin of her body. She bound back and jumped to her feet. She watched Reiner stabilize himself on his feet and charge at her. Bringing her fists back up to guard herself she waited for him to attack. Confusion flooded into her mind when she saw his fist move just slightly to her right so he wouldn't actually hit her.

"What game are you playing here?" Reiner asked, bringing his lips closer to her ear.

"What are you talking about?" A flash of light passed over her eyes. A sharp stab jammed into her temples. She screamed, grabbed her head, and dropped to her knees. Dark images marched across her mind before they faced each other and started fighting. "Stop it…"

"Rain!" her friends called out. They ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Rain, are you okay?!" Armin asked placing his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"What happened?!" Eren asked. He looked at Reiner with a glare and added, "What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything," Reiner said. "I missed her completely."

"You shouldn't have fought her at all," Bertolt said coming to Reiner's side. "It was stupid."

"What hurts?" Mikasa asked.

"My…head," Rain replied. "Too many…people…won't stop…fighting…hurts…I can't…" Her body went limp.

"Rain!" Mikasa grabbed Rain when her body fell into her arms.

"Oh, my gosh," Krista said. "Is she all right? What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Mikasa said. "She appears to have passed out."

"We should get her to the doctor," Armin said.

Rain hummed and shifted in Mikasa's arms. "Hn…" She opened her eyes. Several different and blurry figures stared back at her. "No more. I don't want to fight them."

"What?" Eren asked.

Rain blinked. Her vision cleared and she stared into the worried faces of her friends and the people she just met. "What's going on?"

"That's what we want to know," Armin said. "You were fine then all of a sudden you collapsed."

"Can you remember anything?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah." Rain nodded. "I remember. I got a headache while fighting."

"A headache caused you to pass out like that?" Connie asked.

"I guess so," Rain said. She sat up, pressing her hand to her face.

"We should get you to the doctor," Krista said.

"No!" Rain said.

"But you could be really hurt," Krista said.

"I'm okay," Rain said. "It was nothing. Really. I probably just over did it a bit in sparring."

"Are you sure?" Krista asked.

Rain looked up at the young woman. She saw a lot of kindness and worry in her eyes. "Really. I'm fine, um…what was your name again?"

"Krista," she replied.

"Krista," Rain said. "You don't have to worry. I get those occasionally. It's nothing to worry about."

"Well, if you're sure you're all right," Krista said.

Rain parted her lips to answer but was stopped when her stomach rumbled.

"Sounds like she is just hungry," Ymir said.

"That's probably it," Rain said taking the opportunity to move this conversation as far away from going to a doctor as possible. Last thing she needed was someone giving her an exam. Though she was going to have to tell her dad and Hange about this when she got back. This was the first time she'd ever passed out from seeing whatever it was she saw.

"Dinner should be ready by now," Armin said. "We should get you something to eat."

"Can you stand?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah." Rain nodded and stood up. She looked at Reiner. "Sorry about that. I guess we'll have to finish our duel later."

"Don't worry about it," Reiner said. "I've already got what I needed from you. Come on, Bertolt."

"Uh, sure." Bertolt turned and walked away with Reiner.

"What was that about?" Armin asked.

"Who knows?" Eren said. "Let's just get some food. I'm starving."

"Flame, let's go," Rain said. Flame walked over to her. She patted the horse on her neck the followed the trainees away from the field. They lead her to a bunch of wooden buildings gathered together. They all were heading into the largest one so she assumed it was the dinning hall. Telling Flame to stay she followed her friends inside. They got their meal and sat down at a table. She let her eyes drag over the room until she found Reiner and Bertolt sitting off from everyone else. The two appeared to be a deep conversation about something. She turned her attention to her friends as they spoke about their time here as trainees.

"It was funny," Eren said. "I knew I could balance on the ODM gear but it just didn't seem to happen. It turned out that the gear I was using was broken."

"Wow," Rain said. "That must have been difficult for you."

"It was," Eren said. "But it all worked out in the end."

"How's everything else going? Are you all really doing all right here?" Rain looked at her friends.

"We're fine," Armin said.

Rain stared at him.

"Okay, so I'm not excelling at the physical exertion parts, but I'm managing," Armin said.

"I'm still surprised that you came here," Rain said.

"So am I," Armin said. "But I might be able to help. Even if it is just a little bit."

"Are you feeling better now?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine," Rain said. "The soup is helping. I guess I was just hungry or something."

"I still think you should see the doctor," Armin said.

"Don't worry about it," Rain said. "I'll see one when I get back to the headquarters, Dad's kind of picky about who I see. He protective after all."

"All right then," Armin said.

"I'd like to talk to you later," Mikasa said. "Just us girls. If that's all right."

"Sure," Rain said. While finishing her soup she listened in on more of her friends stories of their training. Before long she broke off with Mikasa. They headed outside to check on Flame. The horse was standing right where she had been left. Rain stroked her horse's neck. "Good girl."

"So how are things really going in the Survey Corps?" Mikasa asked.

"Everything's just fine, Mikasa," Rain said. "I wouldn't lie about that."

"So what was the thing you did before when we spoke about Levi?" Mikasa asked.

"Okay, Levi and I are a couple now," Rain said. "There I admitted it."

"Wow. I never expected to hear something like that coming from you," Mikasa said.

"It shocked me as well," Rain said. "But we're taking it real slow. And I'm glad we are. I'm still not sure what I'm doing."

"Well, I'm glad you're doing all right," Mikasa said. "You appear to be happy."

"I never really thought about it," Rain said. "But I guess I am."

The door to the dinning hall opened up. Bertolt and Reiner walked out and looked in their direction.

Rain tensed up from seeing them. She expected them to come over but they turned and walked in the opposite direction. Her body relaxed.

"You okay?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah," Rain said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You tensed up when Reiner and Bertolt came outside," Mikasa said.

"I did? Guess I didn't notice," Rain said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mikasa asked.

"Of course I'm fine," Rain said.

"All right then," Mikasa said. "So how much longer are you staying?"

Rain glanced up at the sky. The sun was well below the horizon so only a little light was remaining left in the sky. She sighed. "I'd rather not leave, but I probably should get back before it gets any darker."

"You're leaving already?" Krista asked.

Rain turned to find the group she had spoke to before had come outside with Eren and Armin.

"You just got here," Armin said.

"I'm sorry," Rain said. "But with what happened it might be best if I get back before it gets too dark."

"We understand," Mikasa said. "You can always come by again."

"I'd like that." Rain nodded. "We'll just have to see when the time comes."

"Well, we hope to see you again." Krista held out her hand. "It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah." Rain shook her hand. "Maybe next time we all can use the ODM gear."

The group then said their goodbyes to her while she mounted her horse.

"Bye." Rain waved as she guided Flame away from her friends. Once far enough she turned forward and rushed her way home. The streets of the city were bare so making it back to the headquarters was easy. Flame's hooves clomped on the stone streets, filling the silent night. Rounding the headquarters she rode into the barn and jumped off Flame. After putting up her riding equipment she put Flame in her stall and headed inside to find Hange. She rushed through the partially empty halls, the thumping of her boots echoed off the walls, as she made her way to Hange's workroom. Grabbing the handle she let herself in without knocking. "Hange!"

"What is it?" Hange jumped, startled from the sudden invasion, and looked up from her desk.

"I have to talk to you about something." Rain closed the door.

"About what?" Hange asked.

"I had an attack when I was visiting my friends," Rain said. "My head hurt and I passed out."

"You passed out?!" Hange's eyes widened in alarm as she jumped up and dashed over to Rain.

"They want to take me to the doctor, but I managed to wake up before they could," Rain said.

Hange grabbed Rain's wrist and checked her pulse before looking into her eyes for anything abnormal. "What exactly happened?"

"I was just sparring with a guy named Reiner," Rain said, explaining everything that happened by the detail. "And it just happened like that. I saw images marching again then I blacked out."

"I don't see anything wrong. You're eyes look good," Hange said. "You're vitals are normal. You're horns look normal. Show me your wings." She scanned her eyes and extended Rain's wings around when they appeared. "Your wings also look normal."

"I was able to pass it off as being hungry," Rain said. "They bought it."

"Fast thinking," Hange said. "Have you told your dad and Levi about this?"

"Not yet," Rain said. "I just got back and came right here."

"I see," Hange said.

"Any ideas of what it might be?" Rain asked.

"I don't have a clue. This is the first time you've blacked out," Hange said. "Hopefully it was just a one time thing."

"And if it's not?" Rain asked.

"We'll have a huge problem," Hange said. "You know your dad won't let you fight titans if there's a possibility you could pass out while we're out on an expedition. He'll probably want me to run some tests on your to see if it happens again."

"You might be right," Rain said.

"You should go tell him," Hange said. "I think he and Levi are in your quarters."

"Thanks, Hange." Rain turned and left the room. She headed upstairs and entered their room. There her dad and Levi were sitting on the couch like she had left them, both reading. "Dad, Levi, we have to talk."

"I don't like the sound of that," Erwin said lowering his book.

Rain told them what happened. "Hange figured you'd want her to run tests."

"I do." Erwin nodded. "We need to try and recreate what happened to see if it happened again. And until then I don't want you fighting if you're alone, even if it is just a friendly sparring session. And I won't hear any arguments from you, young lady. We don't need someone finding out about your horns, especially one of us isn't with you."

"I understand," Rain said.

The next morning after they had finished breakfast, they all, including Mike, snuck out to the training grounds to test Rain. She stood facing Mike and Levi. Both men charged at her. They traded a serious of punches and kicks for a couple hours before stopping.

"Well?" Erwin asked.

"Nothing." Rain shook her head while panting. "I don't feel or see anything."

Hange rubbed her chin in thought. "Perhaps it was just a one time thing."

"Let's hope that was it and this is the end of it," Erwin said.

"We're still going to keep an eye on you," Levi said. "And if your head hurts at any point and time you are to stop what you're doing and come find one of us if we're not with you."

"Right." Rain nodded. She turned her eyes to the palms of her hands, hoping whatever was going on with her would never happen again.


	29. Discoveries

Discoveries

Rain stretched out her arms and yawned. The warm morning sun beat down on her face, doing nothing to help wake her up as she sat upon Flame's back.

"Tired this morning?" Hange asked.

"Yeah." Rain nodded.

"Well, you wouldn't be if you and Levi didn't stay up so late last night sucking each other's faces," Hange said with a smirk.

"Hey! We didn't not stay up late  _sucking each other's faces_ ," Rain protested, leaning forward to see to the other side of Levi. "We actually got to bed early last night!"

"Going to bed and going to sleep are two different things, Rain, my dear," Oluo said.

"Oh, shut up!" Rain glared at the man from over her shoulder.

"If you two don't separate into different bedrooms we're going to have a little Levi or a little Rain running around pretty soon," Oluo said causing Petra, Gunther, and a few other soldiers around them to chuckle.

Rain turned around more and smirked at the man. "For your information I lost my period shortly after I got it due to a thing called hypothalamic amenorrhea. And that means that the hormones that are produced in the brain and then go down to signal hormones that are produced in the ovary are not produced. Meaning the gonadotropic releasing hormone that's produced, triggers the follicular stimulating hormone, and the luteinizing hormone that are produced in the ovary, that signal doesn't translate to production of estrogen and progesterone, so the woman loses her periods. Some may become irregular initially and then they may stop completely."

Oluo's mouth hung open.

Eld laughed. "She sure showed you!"

"Shut up! I'm not even sure of what she said!" Oluo said.

"Basically when a woman does extreme exercises or, in our case, a job like we do they often lose their period," Eld said. "There have been female soldiers of the Survey Corps that's had this happen to them. And considering how hard Rain works out I'm not surprised this is the case with her as well. It's just the woman's body protecting itself from getting pregnant since the baby wouldn't be able to survive the extreme amount of stress. So  _if_  she wanted to have a baby she would have to stop being a soldier and live a normal life."

"How do you know all of that?" Oluo asked.

"When I spend time with a woman I have intelligent conversations," Eld said. "I don't just try and get her into bed."

"Gates open in thirty seconds," Erwin yelled, breaking into their conversation.

"Just shut up already," Oluo said. "Hey, Petra, do you have your period?"

"That's none of your business!" Petra shouted at him before looking to Rain. "You seem rather relaxed about this kind of stuff. Doesn't it bother you?"

"Why would it?" Rain asked. "It's just how women's bodies work. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"All hands prepare to leave!" Erwin shouted to the soldiers behind him.

"Maybe," Petra said. "But I feel like it's an invasion of privacy."

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Rain said. "I'm this way because that's how Hange helped raised me."

"I see," Petra said glancing at Hange.

"Ah! This is tantalizing!" Hange said gripping her reins hard with a crazy smile.

"She is rather forward," Petra said. She chuckled nervously upon remembering the crazy stuff she has seen Hange do.

"Hey, Levi!" Hange said.

"No," Levi said.

"I haven't said anything yet," Hange said.

"You want me to help you capture a titan, right?" Levi said. "I don't intend to help you with such a hassle. And don't drag Rain into it either."

"Hey! I can make my own decision!" Rain said.

"You going to help her?" Levi looked at Rain.

"I might," Rain said. "She has a good point. We should study them to see what they can offer us."

"You're still not allowed," Levi said. "At least until Erwin gives the okay for us to capture titans."

"Yeah, I know," Rain said. She faced forward and waited for her dad to give the signal to move them all out.

"How about you Mike?" Hange looked at the man but he only looked down. "As always, boring answers from boring men."

"We will now begin the forty ninth expedition beyond the walls!" Erwin announced. "Forward!"

"Let's go, Flame!" Rain tapped her boots on her horse's sides. She rode side by side with Levi's horse as they passed through the gate. The stone tunnel gave them a moment's relief of shade before they broke back out into the warm sunshine.

"Yahoo!"

Rain turned her eyes to Hange when the woman cried out and spurred her horse faster. The eccentric woman sailed passed her dad with a laugh that was bordering on maniacal.

"We should just lock her up in an asylum and get it over with," Gunther said.

"I think the captain would help you with that," Eld said.

"We'd have to get past Rain first," Petra said.

"You know it," Rain said.

"They should just throw  _you_  into an asylum with her," Adam said as he rode up beside the group.

"Great," Eld said. "He's back."

"Adam, get back to your squad," Rain said. "That's an order."

"You don't out rank me," Adam said.

Rain rolled her eyes. "Dad should just kick you out of the Survey Corps."

"Or you should be a  _man_  and fight your own battles without running to your precious daddy or boyfriend there," Adam said.

"I don't need them to fight my battles," Rain said with a glare. "I just don't think you're worth wasting time on."

"Or you're just too scared to fight me," Adam said.

"Adam, get back to your squad before I kill you," Levi said.

"See? You have no idea how to fight your own battles." Adam smirked while pulling away from the group.

"Why can't a titan just eat him already?" Petra asked.

"We're not lucky enough," Gunther said.

"Don't worry about him," Rain said. "I'll deal with him when the time is right. For now we need to focus on the expedition."

"Yes, ma'am," her squad said.

An hour later a red flash shot through the sky. Seven titans descended upon the Survey Corps. The titans separated the a few squads from the outer areas of the formation. The ones in the middle turned and gathered around them to help take out the titans. Soon the area was filled with the steam of dead titans and the blood of three dead soldiers. Among the living soldiers Adam stood proud of having taken down two titans in a row. He shot a smile over at Rain.

Rain rolled her eyes and turned Flame away from the guy. "What a jerk. How has he not gotten eaten from being so cocky?"

"It's only a matter of time," Levi said.

"The question now is will he be eaten before or after you two come to a head?" Eld said.

"I still don't want to fight him," Rain said. "I hope he gets eaten first."

"Let's go!" Erwin called out.

The soldiers pulled back into formation. Two more titan attacks and a loss of ten soldiers total hit them before finally reaching their destination for the day. On Erwin's command some of the soldiers scattered around the small abandon neighborhood they came decided to use as a base camp to keep an eye out for titans.

"Finally!" Rain jumped off Flame and stretched out.

"I have to use the bathroom," Petra said.

"Same," Rain said.

"I'll come with you," Oluo said.

"No you won't!" Rain and Petra said.

"Babies," Oluo said.

"Take care of your own business," Petra said as she and Rain disappeared around a house. "So how long have you and Adam been going at it like this?"

"Since he arrived at the Survey Corps," Rain said. They women stepped behind some bushes to relieve themselves. "He's just a jerk. Always has been."

"I can tell," Petra said. "In all honestly I'm surprised that the captain hasn't done anything yet to stop him."

"I think he wants to," Rain said. "But murder is still frowned upon even for us soldiers."

"That's true," Petra said.

Rain chuckled before the headed back to their horses. She climbed upon Flame and looked around. "Despite the lingering threat of titan attack, this place is really nice. It would be even better if I could kiss you."

Levi glanced over at her.

"You're just not going to be one for kissing in public," Rain said.

"I've already told you. I'll kiss you when and where I feel like it," Levi said.

"Then kiss me," Rain said.

"I don't feel like it," Levi said turning his eyes back out to the field.

"You're so mean." Rain smiled. A red flare shot through the sky, drawing everyone's eyes. "Figures our break wouldn't last long."

"Squad Leader Hange! You can't go out alone!" a soldier said.

Rain and Levi turned their eyes to the woman just as she mounted her horse.

"Erwin, I'm going ahead!" Hange said spurring her horse forward.

"Hange! Wait!" Erwin said but it was too late. Hange flew passed everyone without stopping. "Levi!"

Levi, Rain, and the squad took off after her. He said, "Rain, your horse is the fastest! Go after her and make sure she doesn't do anything even more stupid than this!"

"Okay!" Rain tapped her boots on Flame's sides. The horse dashed forward, leaving the others behind. Her eyes locked on to Hange's back. The woman and her horse had a head start on her. She wasn't sure if she would catch up to her. Yet, Flame drew closer and closer. "Good girl, Flame! Keep going!" Flame sped up. Her hooves thundered on the ground, kicking up dirt and grass before finally catching up with the rogue woman. "Hange! What do you think you're doing running off alone like that?! You trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Says the one who ran off from her squad!" Hange said. "You should know better by now!"

"Don't lecture me! You know I'm not going to sit back and do nothing when one of my loved one's is in danger!" Rain snapped. "Besides Levi told me to come after you since Flame is the fastest! This is completely stupid! You need back up! Why didn't you wait for us?!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! But I want to really catch this one!" Hange said. "It's a smaller one so it should be easier to catch!"

"Without any equipment other than our ODM gear?!" Rain asked. She glanced up at the titan. It was indeed smaller than the ones they have dealt with today, though it had a rather large head on its shoulders.

"We'll think of something! Let's just get this one to follow us! I'll take the lead! You stay behind him!" Hange said.

"Fine," Rain said with a sigh. "But if we die here I'm going to kill you."

Hange pulled ahead of her. "Come on, big boy! This way!"

Rain kept Flame far enough behind the titan so she wouldn't distract it, but close enough to help Hange if the woman got into any trouble. She watched then as the small titan slam into a tree.

"Hey, you okay?" Hange asked.

Rain watched it stumble around. "Is it an abnormal? Or did it run into that tree by accident?"

The canopy of the trees quickly gave way when they broke out of the tree line. Rain turned to the left and continued to follow after the titan and Hange until a red flare passed in front of the titan. She looked to find Levi was holding his flare out. He said, "Over here, stupid."

"Hey! Don't interfere!" Hange yelled back at him.

"Rain, catch up with her," Levi said. "And don't let her get killed."

"Right!" Rain rushes to catch up with Hange when suddenly the titan stopped chasing her sister. She pulled up to Hange as the titan turned and ran off in another direction. "Hey, where's it going?"

"I'm not sure," Hange said following after the titan. They followed it until it came to a stop in a small round clearing with white flowers and a single tree sitting in the middle. The titan was starting at the single, stand alone tree before it started banging its head on the trunk. Hange dismounted her horse and walked towards the titan. "What? What's going on?"

"Hange," Rain said. "What are you doing?"

"Just stay there." Hange walked closer to the titan, readying her gear to fight. "What are you doing? Is this where you wanted to go?" The titan whipped around and threw a punch at her. She fired her gear and pulled herself to a branch of a tree nearby. "Whoa! Close!"

"Hange!" Rain jumped from her horse. She grabbed her gear and loaded her swords.

"I'm fine." Hange jumped back to the ground. "What? What's going on? I'm listening."

"Got it!" Oluo cried out as he appeared.

"Oluo! Wait!" Hange said.

"What?" Oluo paused. In his hesitation the titan reach out and grabbed him.

"Crap!" Rain rushed forward. She fired her gear, embedding her hook into a tree then pulled herself towards the titan. Suddenly its hand came out of nowhere and slammed into her body. Her body flew backwards until slamming into the tree. The familiar snap of her gear told her it had broken. Her hair loosened, her body crumpled to the ground, the wind completely knocked out of her. Pushing up on her arms, she found the titan swinging at her again. She jumped up, her gear falling off. She landed on the titan's arm and ran up to its shoulder where she launched herself into the air. Snapping out her wings she glided away from the titan. She looked back over her shoulder at the titan just in time to see Levi swing towards it. Steam lifted up into the air. Levi had killed it. She dropped back to the ground; relieved she didn't have to fight as her lungs filled back up with air. Once she as able to breath again, she dropped down to her knees.

"No! He could have been a precious test subject!" Hange's voice cried out in despair.

Her eyes lifted to look at the woman but stopped when she saw Gunther, Eld, and Petra staring at her in shock. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Then a smooth strain of her hair fell against her cheek. Her blood turned ice cold. Her trembling hand reached up and touched her visible horns. Her wings flinched reminding her she has used them. A curse flew out of her mouth. "I…it's not…"

"What's going on?" Eld asked holding up a sword. "Why do you have horns and wings?"

Levi rushed over to Rain and stood between her and their squad. "Don't do anything stupid."

"But she has horns! And wings!" Gunther said.

"Horns?" Oluo asked while joining the group. His eyes landed on the horns on top of Rain's head. "What in all the bless world are you?!"

Petra elbowed him hard. "Way to be tactful, Oluo!"

"Ouch! What?!" Oluo said rubbing his ribs. "We all were thinking the same exact thing! No way this is normal! Normal people don't have horns! Are you some sort of monster that's going to eat us?!"

"Yeah, but we weren't going to be that rude in asking about it!" Gunther said.

"Answer me now, Rain!" Oluo said. "What the heck are you?!"

"Just tell us what's going on!" Petra said. "Are you really our friend or not?!"

Rain dropped her eyes down to the ground. Her heart and head pounded inside of her. Her stomach spun with the force of a tornado. She tried to figure out how to talk to them about this, but the only thing that came to her mind was to run. She tried to. But she couldn't. Her body was frozen in place with all of their eyes staring right at her.

"If he had been captured…humanity could have taken a step forward," Hange said.

"Shut up, moron!" Levi stomped away from Rain and grabbed Hange by the front of her cape. He pulled the woman to his face. "Don't you even realize what you've done?! You've caused Rain's secrets to be revealed! I don't care if you want to end up as titan feces, but don't pull her or anyone of us down with you!"

"Titans don't defecate," Hange said after a pause. "They don't have digestive systems, after all."

Levi shoved her back to the ground and walked over to Rain. "You all right?" When she didn't reply he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Rain, talk to me."

Rain blinked and looked up at him. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. She whispered, "They know."

"I know." Levi nodded. "But we knew this would be a possibility. Just because they know doesn't mean they're going to hate or hurt you."

Rain placed her hands over his wrists with a nod. "I know. I'm just a bit scared."

Levi nodded back. "I won't let them hurt you. Let's stand up now."

"Okay." Rain allowed Levi to take her hands and pull her to her feet. With a slow exhale she turned to face the squad. They were all still staring at her, their eyes full of shock, betrayal, and confusion.

"Rain, you want to tell us what's going on?" Eld asked carefully.

"I guess I don't have much choice now," Rain said. She paused, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants. "First of all, I  _am_  human. I'm not some form of monster that's going to eat you all."

"That's good to know," Oluo said earning another elbow from Petra.

With a heavy sigh, Rain undid her hair completely then spread out her wings. She bit back a flinch when everyone gasped. "I have no idea why I have these. I just do. And in addition to them my eyes can glow red and I can shoot some kind of beam from my mouth."

"Are you serious?" Eld asked.

Rain nodded.

"I've been testing Rain on these extremities but haven't found a reason to why she has them," Hange said. "She appears to have been born with them."

"This is amazing," Petra said. She stepped closer to the Rain and looked at the black and red wings. "You can fly?"

"I can only glide," Rain said.

"How is it possible your eyes can glow red?" Gunther asked.

"We're not sure," Hange said. "But it appears to happen most when Rain is under a lot of stress or during heightened emotions." She glanced at Rain. "Though it doesn't always happen. As you can see she's under plenty of stress right now but nothing's happening."

"Does that have something to do with the way you two walked away from me in the cathedral?" Petra asked.

"Yeah." Rain nodded. "My emotions got out of control when you grabbed onto Levi. He saw my eyes were red and took me away from you so you wouldn't notice them."

"I see," Petra said.

"Who all knows about this?" Eld asked.

"Besides you all here my dad and Mike are the only ones that know," Rain said.

"So this is why you're socially awkward," Oluo said.

Rain nodded. "Dad knew what would happen if people were to find out about all of this. So I kept to myself because of all of this, especially after a boy learned about my horns when I was a kid. Luckily, no one believed him, not even his parents."

"Have you really always had them?" Petra asked.

"As far as I know." Rain nodded. "Like I've said before, my dad found me out here. My horns were broken and so was one of my wings. Since I don't remember anything before that I very well could have been born with them." A silent pause past between them. She looked up at them. "So that's it? You're not going to run away from me screaming?"

"Why would we?" Eld asked. "Did you really think so low of us that we would hate you?"

"Maybe," Rain mumbled. "I'm not normal. People fear what's abnormal." With a shiver, she wrapped her arms around her body. "I'm abnormal."

"But you're still you," Petra said.

Rain lifted her eyes up to the woman when her hands landed on her shoulders. She then looked to the guys who had moved closer and were smiling.

"She's right, Rain," Eld said. "We know you. We know you're not a monster."

"And if I hurt you? As we told you, I can't control my abilities at times," Rain said.

"We all lose control from time to time," Gunther said. "We still trust you. And we do wish that you have trusted a little bit more to tell us about this." He elbowed Oluo. "Right!"

"Uh, yeah," Oluo said. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just shocked."

"No. I'm sorry," Rain said dropping her eyes back to the ground.

"We better regroup with the others," Hange said. She stepped up to Rain and wrapped her hair back around her horns. "Erwin will want to know all about this."

"What about those markings on your horns?" Gunther asked.

"We think they might be some form of writing but we're not sure," Rain said. "Let's go. We can talk more later."

The group turned but stopped when Petra said, "Huh? Captain?"

"What?" Levi asked.

"Is…is that a titan's doing? It can't be. It's impossible," Petra said.

"What are you talking about?" Levi asked.

Petra pointed to the tree the titan was hitting his head against. Everyone turned their eyes to the tree. There was a large hole inside. And inside of that hole was a body, or a skeleton still clothed.

Hange climbed up to the hole and looked inside of it. "The armband of the thirty fourth expedition. A soldier who died a year ago. Name is I…Ilse Langnar. I can't believe a titan would do something like this."

Rain turned her eyes to Levi when he bent down and picked something up off the ground. She looked over his shoulder and read the pages with him as he flipped through them. "What?! It can't be!"

"Rain? Levi? What is it?" Hange climbed down from the tree.

"What Ilse Langar achieved," Levi said.

"She actually communicated with a titan," Rain said.

"What?!" Hange snatched the book from Levi's hand and flipped through it. "This is amazing!" She bolted for her horse and jumped on. "Let's go!"

"There she goes again," Oluo said. "At least this time she's not chasing after a titan."

"Titans can still appear," Levi said. "Let's mount up."

"Yes, sir," the squad said before returning to their horses.

"You okay?" Levi asked.

"I'm not really sure," Rain said. "They really don't seem to mind that I'm different."

"You know everyone won't fear you," Levi said.

"Maybe," Rain said.

Levi placed his hand on her head, avoiding her horns. "Get on your horse. We'll talk about this later."

"Right," Rain said. She whistled for Flame then climbed up on her. She rode silently beside Levi as they made their way back to their base. Her dad was waiting for them when they returned.

"Erwin!" Hange said waving the book as they approached them. "You're not going to believe this!"

"Calm down. The news isn't going to go anywhere," Levi said. He dismounted. "We should speak about this in private."

"Sure." Erwin nodded then led Levi, Rain, and Hange into the command center tent. "So what happened?"  
"They know," Rain said. "My hair came loose in the battle with the titan when it knocked me against a tree. I ended up using my wings to escape as well."

"It was my fault," Hange said. "If I hadn't gotten so insistent on catching that titan this wouldn't have happened. Rain could have gotten hurt because of me."

"Enough self pity," Levi said. "What's done is done. We have more pressing matters to attend."

"What do they think of Rain now?" Erwin asked.

"They don't seem to care," Levi said. "They're of course shocked about it. But they seem to pose no threat to her."

"I see," Erwin said. "And what do you think of all this Rain?"

"I'm not really sure what to think," Rain said. "My head feels a bit clouded right now."

"Understandable," Erwin said. "Why don't you and Levi take a break? I need to speak with Hange."

"All right," Rain said. She turned and followed Levi outside then followed him around a few of the buildings where they could have some privacy. "This is insane. I think I'm going to be sick."

Levi crossed his arms and leaned back against a tree. "At least it's out now. And you know they're not going to tell anyone."

"I can't help but wonder," Rain said.

"You still don't trust them," Levi said.

Rain looked at them. "I do trust them. I just know how humans can be."

"They won't betray you," Levi said. "I'll kill them if they do."

With a small smile, Rain walked over to Levi. When he lowered his arms she leaned into his chest and his warmth. "I'm glad you're with me."

Levi wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Rain leaned forward and captured his lips.

…

Rain sighed as she watched Hange from a crack in the door of her workroom. Hange had locked herself in her room a few days ago when they got back from their expedition. She knew Hange was working on a plan to try and get her dad to allow her to capture a titan. She closed the door and walked away. Everything that happened on this expedition really threw them all for a loop. She agreed that they needed to capture a titan alive. And she knew that Hange would be able to do that if she just had the proper back up. And there was only one way she could get that. Rain headed up the stairs and into her dad's office. Like usual he was sitting at his desk. "Daddy, can we talk?"

"About what?" Erwin looked up from his papers.

"About Hange," Rain said. "I think you should let her capture a titan."

"After what she did?" Erwin asked.

"You know she didn't mean it," Rain said. "And after what we found out in Langnar's journal, it seems like that would be the next step in moving forward."

"I see you've put a lot of thought into this," Erwin said.

"Some," Rain said. "I know Hange. She wants as much information on the titans as you do. How can we get that if we do nothing but kill them?"

"Understandable, but giving this to Hange will only reward her for making a very stupid mistake," Erwin said.

"So you're not going to do it." Rain dropped her eyes to his desk.

"I never said that," Erwin said.

"Then what?" Rain looked back at him.

"I'll have to think about it for a while," Erwin said.

"Why bother?" Levi said entering into the room. "We know you're going to let her do it. Like Rain said, capturing one will move us forward. And there's no one better to do that then Hange."

"I guess so." Erwin smiled.

"So you'll do it?" Rain asked.

"I suppose so," Erwin said.

"That's great! Hange will be thrilled!" Rain said.

"Not that that's settle, let's get going," Levi said.

"Where are you two off to?" Erwin asked.

"We're going to gather up some supplies to go on a camp out with the squad," Levi said.

"It's kind of a wind down from my secrets being revealed to them," Rain said. "We just want to spend some time together without anyone around since we have a few days off," Rain said.

"Is see," Erwin said. "Well, have fun then."

"Thanks, Dad." Rain waved to him as she and Levi left the room. "See you later."

…

"Seems like we're getting a lot of stuff for a two night sleep out," Rain said. She ran her eyes over the packs that Oluo and Petra were carrying on their backs.

"You're right," Levi said. "We should just leave them here and us two only go out."

"Very tempting," Rain said squeezing his hand. "But this was their idea. We can't just abandon them."

"We can," Levi said.

"Maybe some other time." Rain kissed his cheek.

"Aren't we done yet?" Oluo asked. "I'm tired of shopping."

"Will you quite whining?" Petra asked taking their purchase from the merchant. "We're almost done."

"About time, Uh, Squad Leader Hanji," Oluo said.

"What about Hange?" Rain asked.

"I just saw her," Oluo said. "We should go after her. I need to apologize for my actions out on the mission."

"Levi?" Rain looked at him.

"Fine," Levi said. They left the store and followed after Hange.

"Where do you think she's going?" Petra asked as they walked alone a quieter path.

"If I know Hange, she's taking Langnar's journal back to her family," Rain said.

"Oh." Petra lowered her eyes to the ground. They followed Hange until she disappeared into a house. "Guess we wait until she's done."

Levi huffed and leaned against the wall.

Rain stepped closer to him and slipped her hand into his. "You'll survive a little wait."

"Shut up," Levi said.

"I'm sure it won't take her very long," Rain said. As she thought, Hange came back out of the building about fifteen minutes later.

"You guys have an odd habit of following me around," Hange said upon finding them standing there.

"About before," Oluo said. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't messed up, we could have captured him. If so, it would have been a benefit to humanity. In that case, my life is a cheap-"

Hange grabbed him and pulled him to her face. "No. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I almost got you and Rain killed. I'm sorry. But never again say your life is a cheap thing. Alright?"

"Uh, Hange?" Rain said. "You're choking him."

Hange drops him. "Ah! Are you okay?! Oluo?!"

"All well," Petra said staring down at Oluo. "I never like him anyway."

"Hey!" Oluo protested.

"Let's go." Petra walked off with the others following.

Oluo jumped up and followed them too.

"Oh yeah. Erwin has given the go-ahead," Levi said a few minutes later.

"Yahoo!" Hange cheered. "Let's get started!"

"I will never get use to her," Oluo said.

…

"This is so amazing!" Petra exclaimed while looking up at the starry sky above. "The stars are so bright and full!"

Rain looked at Levi, who was looking at the stars too, wondering if this was bringing back memories of his friends. The crackling fire lit up his features, giving him a softer look. She scooted closer to him.

"I think this was a good idea," Eld said leaning back against the log behind him. "It's nice to get away. Next time we'll have to do this for a few more days and go fishing."

"That does sound like fun." Gunther stretched out on the ground. "Have you gotten use to us knowing your secrets?"

"I guess so," Rain said.

"Are you going to tell your other friends about them?" Petra asked while putting another log on the fire.

"I'm not really sure," Rain said. "I probably should tell them."

"Hey! I know!" Petra clapped her hands together. "Why don't I teach you how to cook?"

"Huh?" Rain's shoulders dropped. "Where did that come from?"

"Come on. It'll be fun," Petra said. "You haven't had the chance to learn. You're going to want to cook for Levi one day."

"I think I'll pass," Rain said.

"Not going to happen." Petra grabbed Rain's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Hey! I don't want to!" Rain protested. "Levi! A little help here!"

Levi closed his eyes and took a drink of his tea.

"Thanks a lot!" Rain snapped. The boys laughed at her predicament. She glared at them.

"It'll be fun," Petra said. "We're making vegetable stew. It's an easy dish."

"Yeah right," Rain said.

"Why don't you start with cutting up the vegetables?" Petra handed over a knife.

"Fine." Rain took the knife. "But don't blame me if this turns out horrible."

"It'll be fine," Petra said. "I'll guide you."

"Then it's her fault if you all die of food poison." Rain looked at the guys and pointed at Petra.

"We'll probably die from Petra's cooking anyway," Oluo said.

"Shut up!" Petra snapped. "I'll have you know that I'm a great cook!"

"Personal opinion doesn't count," Oluo said.

"You'll see!" Petra said. "My mom taught me how to cook!"

"Then I hope you'll make a wonderful wife for me," Oluo said.

"Shut up!" Petra said.

Rain sighed and picked up a potato. She blinked at it, completely at a loss on what to do.

"Just remove the eyes and chop it into squares," Petra said.

"Right." Rain snipped of the eyes of the potato then started cutting it up. "Okay, now what?"

"Just place it in the pot," Petra said.

Rain picked up the potatoes and dumped them into the pot. "I already hate this."

"You've only cut up a few potatoes," Petra said. "What would you and Levi do if you owned your own house?"

"Who said we would?" Rain asked. "We're soldiers. We'll stay in the Survey Corps until we die."

"While that maybe true, you don't know that for sure," Petra said. "Besides, you still might want to cook for him one day."

"Levi, do you want me to cook for you one day?" Rain asked.

"I don't care," Levi said. "Do as you want."

"See?" Rain said.

"You two are just so pathetic," Petra said.

"They're definitely not normal at all," Gunther said.

"Thank you," Rain said. "Can I stop now?"  
"No," Petra said. "You're going to help me cook whether you like it or not."

"I don't like it," Rain said.

"Do it," Petra said.

Rain looked down at their gathered vegetables. She really didn't want to do it yet found herself reaching for a carrot. Grumbling she started pushing the blade through the carrot's body. Once that was cut up she moved on to another then another and another until all of them were cut up. "That was such a pain in the butt."

"It wasn't that bad," Petra said pouring water into the pot.

"It was to," Rain said.

"Next time pretend the vegetables are titans you have to kill," Eld said.

"You couldn't have told me that half an hour ago?" Rain asked with a frown.

"Sorry," Eld said. "But I was enjoying your misery too much."

"Jerk," Rain said.

Eld laughed and winked at her.

"Keep it up and I'll just let a titan eat you the next time we see one," Rain said.

"You will not," Eld said. Standing up he walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "You actually love us."

"Don't push your luck," Rain said. "We might be friends but that doesn't mean I necessarily love you."

"You're so stubborn," Eld said. "It's cute. I bet you were a really cute kid."

"I was not!" Rain said.

"Here add in this salt," Petra said holding up a spoonful of salt.

"I'd rather not," Rain said.

"Come on," Petra said. "Just think of it as another training session."

"This will not make me stronger," Rain said.

"It'll make you smarter," Oluo said.

"Shut up!" Rain kicked out her foot but only managed to clip Oluo's boot. Grumbling she grabbed the spoon and dumped the salt into the pot. "There!"

"Good girl!" Petra said.

"Don't start talking to my like a dog," Rain said. "Only Levi can do that."

"Right," Petra said. "Sorry."

After the group settled down Rain reluctantly took over stirring the stew and adding in a few more spices when Petra told her to. When it was done she plopped back down on the ground beside Levi, a bowl of steaming stew in her hands. She sniffed it. It didn't smell bad. So she took a bite. The spices flooded over her tongue, making her frown. "I over spiced it."

"Well, it's not bad for your first try," Petra said spooning her stew.

"I think it's fine," Eld said. "You're a great cook."

"Flattery will get you no where with me," Rain said.

"I think it's in the middle," Gunther said. "It's not the worst I've had, but it's not the best either."

"That I can believe," Rain said.

"I hate it," Oluo said. "It's too salty. My tongue is sensitive."

"Only because you bite it so much," Petra said causing everyone but Levi to laugh.

"Might as well tell me how bad it is," Rain said turning to Levi.

"It's not bad at all for your first try," Levi said. "Though if we ever did get our own place I'd handle the cooking."

Rain glanced down at her bowl. "Fine by me."


	30. Eren

Eren

Rain hummed in delight as Levi brushed his tongue over hers. He tightened his hold on her hips and pulled her closer to his body. His hands roamed freely over her sides and down to her thighs. He pinched her on her bottom. "Hey!"

"What?" Levi asked.

"That wasn't very nice," Rain said placing a kiss on his nose.

"You haven't moved away," Levi said.

"So?" Rain asked.

Without a word Levi picked her up and flipped their positions. She was now laying under him on the couch. He bent down and sucked right on the softest spot of her neck. She gasped and grabbed onto his sleeves, unable to stop herself from arching into him. "Levi! What are you doing to me?! Are you trying to arouse me?!"

"Maybe," Levi mumbled against her skin.

"So we're going to the next step?" Rain asked.

Levi lifted off her. "No."

"Then why are you trying to do… _this_?!" Rain narrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

"Because I want to annoy you," Levi said.

"Well, it's working," Rain said.

"Good." Levi bent back down and kissed her forehead. "You're not ready for the next step."

"And how would you know?" Rain asked. "You're not in control of my body. You don't know what I'm feeling."

"I know exactly what you're feeling," Levi said licking her neck.

Rain squeaked and gripped his shirt tighter. She bucked again.

"You're getting a head of yourself," Levi said.

"You're the one who's doing that," Rain said. "I'm ready."

"No, you're not," Levi said. "Our relationship is still new to us. I already told you we're not rushing anything."

Rain sighed. "Then when?"

"When I say," Levi said.

"You just want absolute control over me." Rain frowned.

"That's not true," Levi said.

"It sure feels like it," Rain said.

"Are you that upset about it?" Levi asked. He pulled away from her and sat back on the couch.

Rain sat up and stared down at the upholstery for a moment before looking back up at him. "Maybe a little. I'm just…sexually curious. I know I haven't had any experience in this field but I want to."

"It's never a good thing to pursue when you're not ready if you've never done anything like this before," Levi said.

"But how do you know you know?" Rain asked.

"You'll know," Levi said. "It happens different for everyone. Some might be ready at an early time while others might wait until they're married. Most believe it's best to wait until marriage."

"Do you?" Rain asked.

"I never put much thought into it," Levi said. "My whole life has been about surviving not physical pleasure."

"Maybe I should put more thought into it," Rain said.

"If you believe that's best," Levi said. He glanced over at the window, gaging the position of the sun. "I have some things to do for tomorrow's exhibition."

"Okay," Rain said. "I'm going to go check on Flame. She had a sore spot on her leg for the past few days. I want to make sure it's better."

Levi nodded. He took Rain's hand and led her over to the door. They exited together and walked all the way to the front door before parting ways. He remained inside while she went outside and back to the barn. She took a deep breath of the barnyard dirt as she walked over to Flame's stall. Ross was inside of the stall, looking at Flame's leg. "How's my baby?"

"She's just fine," Ross said. "It's all healed up."

"I wonder how it happened in the first place," Rain said.

"Most likely she just scratched it on something," Ross said. He patted the horse's side. "She's all good to go tomorrow."

"I'm glad," Rain said placing a kiss on her horse's nose. "I would be lost without you."

"Maybe you should train with the other horses more," Ross suggested.

"And let my baby feel like I'm neglecting her?" Rain said with fake distress. "I never could do that!" She laughed. "It's going to be difficult when I have to get a new horse. I love her so much."

"You two have been through a lot together," Ross said heading out of the stall.

"Where are you going?" Rain asked.

"Over to a friend's," Ross replied. "He has a cow that's about to give birth for the first time. I'm just going to over see the birth."

"See you later then." Rain waved.

Ross waved back then disappeared from the barn.

Rain began to stroke Flame; speaking softly to her about how much she loved her and what a good girl she was when suddenly a dark presence appeared behind her. She turned to find Adam standing there. "Great. What do you want?"

"Nothing much." Adam smirked. "Just checking on how you're doing. I heard Flame had a bum leg."

"She doesn't have a bum leg," Rain said. "She just had a cut. She's fine."

"That's good to hear," Adam said. "I would hate for you to have to miss the expedition."

Rain narrowed her eyebrows in thought. Was it possible that Adam had done something to her horse? No, even he's not that mean. Or she didn't think he was. She really wasn't sure at this point. The cut seemed to appear from nowhere.

"So how are you and Levi doing?" Adam asked.

"That's none of your business," Rain said.

"It's all of our business," Adam said. "There's been talk that you two are causing problems in the Corps."

"That's ridiculous," Rain said.

"Your emotions for each other are clouding your judgment," Adam said with a frown. "You're going to get us killed."

"What are you talking about?" Rain asked. "We're not even in the same squad."

"Doesn't matter," Adam said. "We're still all on the same team. And I want you two to stop what you're doing."

"You have no right to tell us what to do," Rain said.

"I have every right," Adam said. "It's against protocol for soldiers to…mingle with each other like you two do. Now stop or I'll go to the higher ups."

"The higher ups have heard about Levi and myself," Rain said. "They have no control over who date as long as the relationship doesn't get in the way of the expeditions. And our relationship never has and it never will."

Adam scoffed. "It already has. I still can't believe that  _you_  of all people found a guy that's remotely interested in you. It's laughable. You're pathetic. You're basically a boy dating a boy. That's just sick."

"What are you talking about? I'm nothing like a boy," Rain said.

"You are a boy," Adam said. "How many girls do you know have muscles like you? Surely Levi touches you. He'd know."

"Shut up," Rain said. Heat bubbled inside of her chest. "Just go away."

"Actually, you might have been born a guy," Adam said. "Why don't you show me?"

"What?" Rain asked.

"Prove to me that you're a girl," Adam said.

"You're insane," Rain said.

"I said show me!" Adam grabbed her wrist and tried to pull off her shirt.

Rain reacted with lightning speed. She grabbed his arm and tossed him away from her. The fabric of her shirt ripped, slightly revealing her bra underneath. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Adam picked himself up and charged at her.

Rain quickly stepped out of Flame's stall and bolted for the door. If they were going to fight she didn't want to do it inside near the horses. Coming to a skidding stop, she turned to face him. He continued to charge at her, his eyes fully of a wildness she hadn't seen before. As soon as he got close enough she grabbed him and flipped him over onto his back. "Stop it! This fight is pointless!"

"It's not pointless!" Adam jumped to his feet. "I'm sick of you! You don't deserve to be here! You only got in because of your dad! I had to work hard!"

"Is that what this is really about?!" Rain asked. "You're jealous of who my dad is?! For your information I've worked a lot harder than you can even imagine! Just because my dad is Erwin Smith doesn't mean I've slacked off on training! We've been over this before!"

"Lies!" Adam hissed.

"Look!" Rain lifted her shirt and showed him her stomach. Her abs was tight with muscle. "You don't get muscles like this without working hard!"

"Freak!" Adam said. "I have no idea what Levi sees in you! You're not a girl at all!"

"Stop saying that!" Rain gripped her fists tightly.

"Come on!" Adam taunted. "Prove to me you're not a guy!"

"Shut up," Rain said.

"Fight me!" Adam said.

"No!" Rain said despite knowing they were already fighting.

"I'm not going to let you walk away this time!" Adam rushed forward.

Rain dodged a punch then a kick before tossing out a roundhouse kick to his head. His body went flying. He landed on the ground then sat up with a smile. Blood dripped down his face from the cut she caused on his forehead with her kick. "What are you smiling for?"  
"I did it," Adam said. "And now this is the end for you."

"What?" Rain asked.

"You hit me for no reason at all," Adam said. "I have witnesses."

"He's right. We saw him."

Rain turned to find three guys, Adam's friends, standing near the paddocks.

"And we're going to tell the higher ups that you've attacked a fellow soldier for no reason at all," Adam said.

"You are crazy," Rain said.

"Let's go, boys," Adam said.

"That won't be necessary," Erwin said.

"Dad?" Rain turned to find her dad walking over to them.

"I saw the whole thing," Erwin said.

"She attacked me!" Adam said.

"Do not lie to me," Erwin said. "I know my daughter. She would not attack anyone without a good reason."

"She did too!" Adam insisted pointing to cut on his forehead. "Look at me! I'm bleeding!"

"And her shirt is ripped," Erwin said. "I know of the heat between you two. You've never liked her. And you've done everything in your power to cause her problems. Well, it ends today. You're dismissed from the Survey Corps."

"What?! You can't do that!" Adam hissed.

"Yeah! You can't! She started it!"

"We're going to the higher ups!"

"Then go right ahead. None of your reputations supersede mind. They won't believe you," Erwin said.

Angry flashed across Adam's face. He smacked his friend's hand away when he tried to help him up.

"I suggest if the rest of you don't want to get kicked out of the Survey Corp you get out of here," Erwin said.

"Dad, wait," Rain said. "There's no need to kick him out."

Erwin turned to her.

"This is between me and him," Rain said. "I don't care if he wants to be a jerk. I know I can take him."

Erwin eyed her ripped shirt then sighed. "Very well. He's allowed to stay. But if this happens again on Survey Corp time he will be suspended. Is that clear, Adam?"  
"Yes, sir," Adam said. Brushing the blood off his face he walked away from them with his friends following.

"You didn't have to interfere like that," Rain said crossing her arms over her chest and frowned. "You just proved him right that you and Levi always fight my battles. I know you want to protect me but you don't have to always fight my battles. You raised me to handle myself."

"Perhaps I did," Erwin said. "I'm sorry."

"Just don't step in next time," Rain said. "If I'm ever going to get him to stop then I have to face him to the end."

"Understood," Erwin said. "Now get a new shirt on."

…

"Rain!" Eren called out. "Hey, Rain! Over here!"

Rain glanced over at the crowd and smiled. Her friends, along with the others from the training corps, were gathered together as the Survey Corp headed out for their next expedition. Her smile faded when darkness settled over her chest that gave her the feeling she would never see them again. Something wasn't right. She looked up at the sky. It felt like a storm was going to happen but the sky was clear as can be.

"Hey! That's Captain Levi!" Eren said. "I hear he's a squad all his own!"

"Spare me," Levi said.

"I wonder what they'd think if they learned you're nothing but a clean freak," Hange said. She smiled at him then glanced over to Rain. "Huh? What's wrong, Rain?"

Rain didn't reply.

"Rain?" Hange said again. "Hello! Rain, are you in there?!"

"What?" Rain over at her.

"You seem a bit distracted. Is anything wrong?" Hange asked.

"No, nothing really," Rain said. "I just got a bad feeling."

"About what?" Hange asked.

"I don't know," Rain said. "I just don't want to leave my friends behind."

"They'll be fine," Levi said. "They've been trained now. And they're staying behind the wall."

"Maybe." Rain faced forward. Moving along through the gate, she tried to put it out of her mind. But the farther she got away from her friends the worse her feeling got. Then, her fears were confirmed when a soldier from the military police rode up to them.

"Commander Erwin!" the soldier said. "We need the Survey Corps to come back to the walls! Titans have breached the wall again!"

"What?!" Hange shrieked.

"Crap! I knew something was wrong!" Rain said.

"Let's head back!" Erwin said.

Rain wasted no time in spurring Flame back to the walls. Seconds passed like hours to her before the wall finally came back into view. They passed back through the gate.

"Rain, slow down!" Erwin ordered.

"I can't!" Rain said. "I have to find them!"

"You need to keep your emotions in control," Erwin said. "We don't need you to lose control right now."

Rain gritted her teeth then sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I just need to see that they're safe. They're new to fighting titans."

"The Survey Corps is going to split up," Erwin said. "All squads, do what you can to kill the titans and get everyone to safety! Now, move out!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers said before branching off from each other.

"Rain," Erwin said riding up beside her. "I expect you to keep calm. Getting excited will only cause problems."

"I know, Dad," Rain said. "I'll do my job but I am going to find my friends."

"Levi, back her up," Erwin said.

Levi nodded. "Petra, head back to the headquarters and get reinforcements."

"Yes, sir!" Petra took off.

"The rest of us, let's kill these titans," Levi said. The group nodded and took off. "Move to the roofs! We'll have the advantage there!"

The squad fired their hooks. Abandoning their horses, they landed on the rooftops. Rain dashed forward. Leaping off the roof, she sliced a titan's nape then proceeded to make her way through the town.

"She's going to get herself killed," Levi said. He turned to the rest of his crew. "You three stick together then regroup when Petra returns. I'm going after her." He took after Rain. "Rain!"

Rain didn't slow down, not even with Levi called out her name. She just continued running and killing titans.

"Will you relax?" Levi asked running up beside her. "They're going to be fine!"

"I know," Rain said. "I just can't stop. Not until I find them." Her eyes landed on a titan with a soldier in its mouth. "Levi!"

"I got it." Levi rushed forward.

Rain watched as he easily sliced up the titan. The soldier fell from his mouth and was grabbed by another member of the Corps.

Levi landed back beside her on the roof.

"Captain! I've gathered the reinforcements!" Petra said as she appeared with a group of soldiers with her.

"Petra! You take care of the soldiers down there! Take all the remaining men and help them with the titian on the right! As for the ones on the right side, we'll take care of them," Levi said.

"Yes, sir!" Petra nodded and headed down to the ground.

Rain turned to the titans. She charged for one as Levi took care of the other one. She latched onto the titan's shoulder. Swinging around to its nape, she easily killed it. "Well, that was a bit too easy."

She turned her eyes to Levi who had stabbed the titan in the eye. He jumped to avoid the titan's grab and sliced off its hand.

"You all look so stupid. If only you would quit squirming around so much. I'm going to make ground meat out of you and I can't do that properly if you don't stay still." Levi sliced its nape. Blood gusted out and landed on his hands. "So disgusting."

"Other than being dirty, are you good?" Rain asked.

"Fine." Levi wiped the blood off then led Rain down to the ground where Petra was trying to stop the bleeding of the soldier he had freed. "Petra, how's he doing?"

"Captain," Petra said. "He's bleeding and there's no stopping it."

"C-captain…" the soldier said.

"What?" Levi knelt down to the soldier.

"Did I…contribute…to the human cause? Or did I die…pointlessly…without even making a different?" The dying soldier held up his bloody hand.

Levi took it without hesitation. "You've done more than enough already. For now and for the times to come. I will take up your will. It shall give me strength. I will eradicate the titans! Even if it's the last thing I do! You have my word!"

"C-captain, he's gone," Petra said.

"Did he hear anything that I said?" Levi asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm sure he did," Petra said. "Look at him. He seems to be resting so peacefully."

"At least this nightmare is over for him," Rain said. "That's something."

"Fine then," Levi said.

"Levi! We're falling back!" Erwin said riding up to them.

"Dad," Rain said.

Falling back?" Levi asked. "Aren't we going to see this to the end? Or did my men die for nothing? Give me one reason to agree."

"The titans have all started to move north, towards the city. The exact same thing happened five years ago. There's got to be something going on in town. The wall…chances are the titans managed to destroy it," Erwin said.

"Eren and the others should be there," Rain said. "We have to go help them."

"Then go," Erwin said. "We've probably already lost a lot of new recruits. Try and save as many as you can."

"We will," Rain said then whistled for her horse. Both hers and Levi came running over to them. They mounted the animals and rode off towards the north as fast as they could. They rode on their horses as far as they could. Then they had to take back to the rooftops. More titans appeared around them. The seconds slowed down even more as they continued to slice their way through the titans. Then finally, they had broken through the horde. Sailing through the air, she spotted her friends. Several titans were bearing down on them. She rushed forward.

Launching her gear to latch onto the wall, she swung towards the titan, slicing their napes. One by one they fell. She dropped to one's back and looked at her friends. "Are you all okay?!"

"Rain!" Armin shouted. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"What happened to Eren?!" Rain started at Eren's beaten and bloody body.

"It's a long story," Armin said.

"I'm just glad you all are fine." Rain jumped down from the titan and knelt down beside her friends. "You are okay, aren't you?" She looked at Mikasa's cheek. "You're hurt."  
"It's just a scratch. We're fine," Mikasa said. "But Eren…"

"That was a stupid move you did," Levi said landing beside them.

"I don't care!" Rain said glaring at him. "You would have done the exact same thing! So don't lecture me!"

"That's…" Armin said.

"Fine. Hey, you brats, tell us what's going on here," Levi said.

"Captain Levi," Eren said before he passed out.

"Eren?" Rain asked.

"He just passed out," Mikasa said holding Eren close.

"Tell me what happened," Rain said.

"Well, you're not going to believe it, but Eren turned into a titan," Armin said.

"He what?!" Levi asked.

"It's true," Armin said. "We all saw it. He even carried that big boulder to seal up the hole the colossal titan created."

"We're in some trouble," Mikasa said. "A lot of soldiers are after Eren. They want to kill him. Rain, please, you can't let them hurt him. Commander Pixis managed to save Eren from getting killed by Commander Weilman before, but they'll still target Eren."

"I'm not sure if there's anything I can do," Rain said.

"You're dad is the commander of the Survey Corps," Mikasa said. "He can help. He knows you're our friend. You have to be able to help us."

"Well, okay, I'll try," Rain said. "My dad might be the commander of the Survey Corps, but it's not going to be up to me or my dad what happens to Eren. I'll speak with him about this though."

"Thank you," Mikasa said.

"What's going to happen to him now?" Armin asked.

"Most likely he'll be locked up," Rain said.

"What?!" Mikasa asked.

"It'll only be for while," Rain said. "I'm not sure what actually happened here but people are going to want to know what's going on. And that means a trail." She glanced over in the distance when movement happened. Some soldiers were coming closer to them. "The best thing for you two to do is to let them take him for now."

"But we…" Mikasa said.

"Mikasa," Rain said. "I promise that they're not going to hurt him." She looked at the sealed hole. "Knowing my dad he'll fine this beneficial in some way."

"Rain, we should go," Levi said. "There're still some titans that need to be killed."

"Right," Rain said standing up. "Just do as you're told for now. I'll see you later."

"Be careful, Rain," Armin said.

"You too." Rain turned and walked away with Levi beside her.

"You sure about this?" Levi asked.

"No, but we still have to tell my dad about all of this," Rain said.

…

"This is just stupid," Rain said as they made their way down to the basement of the courthouse. Three days she has been waiting to see her friend. Three days she's stressed out over when they could see him and what they were doing to him. Only now did they have permission to speak to him. "Eren's not a threat to us. I've known him for years. He might be a bit hotheaded at times but that doesn't mean he'll turn on anyone."

"We might think that but a lot of others don't," Levi said.

"This is only temporary until we can convince them that Yeager isn't a danger to us," Erwin said. "Hopefully my plan will work and we can get him in our custody."

"It would be amazing if he does get complete control over this," Rain said. "He killed so many titans the other day before he ran out of steam."

They reached the bottom of the stairs. Two guards stood by the door. With a short word of exchange, they opened the doors and let them in. Rain rushed over to the cell her friend was being held in and grabbed the bars. She cringed at the chains on his wrists and ankles. It wasn't necessary to treat him like that. "Eren?"

The boy didn't stir.

"Give him time," Erwin said. "He should be waking up soon."

Rain stayed where she was and just watched him sleep. Ten minutes later, he finally woke up. "Eren?"

"Rain?" Eren sat up. The chains he wore jingled as he moved. "What happened? My head hurts."

"So you're finally awake now. It's been three days since you've been asleep," Erwin said.

Rain looked back at her dad. He had sat down in a chair with Levi leaning against the wall beside him.

"Eren, do you have any questions?" Erwin asked.

"Where am I?" Eren asked noticing the chains on him. "What's going on?"

"You can probably see that for yourself, but this is an underground cell," Erwin said. "Your person is currently under the police force's responsibility. We've finally been allowed to talk to you, just a few moments ago."

"What's next? And what about the trainees who were hanging around with me?!" Eren asked. "Rain, where's Mikasa and Armin?!"

"They're fine, Eren," Rain said. "I've been keeping them up to date on what's been happening to you."

"We're hearing them out. Them, as well as anyone else who might know something of your past. What we're going to do from now on won't be much of a change from how it's been so far." Erwin holds up the key that used to be around Eren's neck.

"Hey! I know that key," Eren said.

"Sure you do. It's yours after all. You can have it back later," Erwin said. "Back at your parents house, in Doctor Jaeger's basement in Shiganshina lies the answer to the titan question. Am I mistaken?"

"No, sir. Probably not or so my father said," Eren said.

"You lose your memory and your daddy goes missing at the same time, eh? Now that's convenient," Levi said.

"Levi, I though we already established that he had no reason to lie," Erwin said.

"I know Eren. He wouldn't lie about this," Rain said looking back at her boyfriend.

"Hush, Mutt. You're too emotionally involved because you know him," Levi said.

"Hey! Don't call her a mutt!" Eren snapped. The chains rattled angrily from him jerking on them.

"It's okay, Eren," Rain said. "It's a nickname."

"A nickname?" Eren asked. "Who would nickname someone like that?"

"I'll tell you about it later." Rain rubbed her neck.

"There are still a few things I would like to know. However, as of now I believe we should ask you what it is you want," Erwin said.

"What I want?" Eren asked.

"To inspect your house, we'd have to recover Shiganshina in Wall Maria. The door there has been broken. Blockading it rapidly would require us to resort to that titan's power of yours. Like it or not, the titans have a definite influence on our fates. The colossal titan followed the same principles as you do, presumably. Your will is the key. The key that can allow humanity to escape this hopeless situation," Erwin said.

"I…I, uh…"

"We don't have all day, you little piece of trash," Levi said.

"Levi!" Rain planted her hands on her hips. "Give him time. He's been through a lot these past few days."

"I want to join the scouting legion and murder the titans, sir," Eren said with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Eren." Rain turned back to him. The look in his eyes made a shiver run up her spine. It wasn't a look she was use to seeing on him.

"Oh? Not bad," Levi said. He walked forward to the cell and grabbed a hold of the bar. "Erwin, tell the higher ups that I'll be vouching for him. Not that I trust him in the least. I just want to be around him if he ever goes rogue and starts a rampage. I doubt the top brass will disagree. I'm the only one fit for the job after all."

"All right, son. You're in. Consider yourself a member of the Survey Corps," Erwin said.

"Just like that?" Eren asked.

"Just like that," Rain said. "He's the commander after all."

"Yeah." Eren nodded. "Thanks a lot. So when can I get out of here?"

"Not for a while," Rain said. "You have to have a trial. It'll be soon. Just try and hold on for a while longer."

"Can you go see Mikasa and Armin and tell them I'm all right?" Eren said.

"They know you're fine," Rain said. "Like I said I've been keeping them posted on your condition. If I have time I'll run this by them when I can."

"That's good to know," Eren said. "Thanks a lot, Rain."

"We're leaving," Levi said as he and Erwin headed for the door.

"I have to go now. But I'll see you later." Rain rushed to catch up with her dad and Levi. "So how are we going to do this? How are we going to get them to hand Eren over to us?"

"Don't worry about it," Erwin said. "I already have a plan."

"And that's?" Rain probed.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of Eren," Levi said.

"Excuse me?" Rain frowned.

"We have to convince Zackly that he's not a threat," Levi said. "And it might call for me to get rough to prove I can handle him."

"That's a lame reason," Rain said. "You're just looking to beat him up."

"It's necessary," Levi said. "And you're not going to mention a word about this to him. That's an order, Mutt."

"Fine." Rain sighed. "If there's nothing I can do here I'm going to run over to the cadet quarters and inform Mikasa and Armin that he's awake. Unless you object to that, Levi."

"I have no objections to that," Levi said. They left the stairs and headed down a hallway full of doors. Only a few people passed by them on their way to their own destinations.

Erwin chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Rain asked.

"You two and your little lover's quarrel," Erwin said.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to agree with him on beating up my friend," Rain said. "I don't believe it's necessary."

"I'm still going to do it," Levi said.

"Fine," Rain said pushing her way through the doors that led outside. The sun washed over her face, momentarily blinding her. Their horses stood ready for them outside of the courthouse. "I'm leaving before I say something I'll regret." She swung upon Flame and headed off. "See you later."

"You sure there's nothing wrong?" Erwin asked.

"Of course not." Levi swung upon his horse. "You know she's too emotionally involved."

"And it has nothing to do with Eren being a boy and her friend?" Erwin asked.

"Don't be stupid." Levi rode off leaving Erwin with his thoughts.

…

"He's finally woken up?!" Armin asked as he continued to stroke Flame. "That's great!"

"Yeah." Rain nodded and leaned back against the building. "I just saw him a little while ago."

"That's good," Mikasa said smiling and touching her scarf. "I'm so glad."

"I'm not sure how long they're going to keep him," Rain said. "It all depends on how things go at his trial tomorrow."

"Did your dad think of a way to help him?" Armin asked.

"I think so," Rain said. "But we really have no idea how well it will go until tomorrow. A lot of people are going to be at the trial and some of them have just as much influence on Eren's fate as my dad does."

"What are they going to do to Eren? What's your dad's plan?" Mikasa asked.

"He'll try to put Eren in a very good light. His titan powers can actually be very useful. He's killed more titans in just a few minutes than the entire Survey Corp could ever hope to do in that amount of time," Rain said. "And he plugged up that hole. Those two alone should be two of the best points in his favor."

"But everyone believes titans are mindless man eating monsters," Armin said. "How can we convince them that Eren won't be like that?"

"I don't think we can," Rain said. "And that's were Levi and I will come in." She paused, considering how Levi was actually going to convince everyone Eren could be controlled. She knew it would be best not to tell them about it, especially Mikasa. "Our skills, especially his, should be enough to convince people that we can keep Eren under control."

"I hope you're right," Mikasa said.

Rain nodded.

"What are you going to do until then?" Armin asked.

"Just wait like everyone else," Rain said. "If Eren gets put into the Survey Corps Levi will be keeping a close eye on him. And so will I. So all we have to worry about is tomorrow. So try and get some rest until then. Eren is fine."

"Thanks, Rain," Mikasa said.

Rain nodded then mounted her horse. She waved to her friends then headed off back to the headquarters.

…

Rain looked around the room at all of the people that had come to the trial. It seemed just about everyone from the three different branches was there, lined up around Eren to see what would happen to him. So many of them had already said they wanted Eren to be killed, especially when he was marched out into the middle of the room and chained to a post. She knew this wasn't going to be easy at all. She wanted it to be over already. Finally, Darius Zackly walked into the room and sat down in the chair at the head of the courtroom. She never saw him as a threatening man. Not until now seeing him sitting at the head of everyone and being the one who's going to decide Eren's fate. She turned her eyes to Eren. He seemed a bit confused at something. With her arms behind her back she picked at her coat sleeve.

"Well then, let's begin, shall we," Zackly said looking at Eren. "You're Eren Yeager, correct? And you're a soldier sworn to sacrifice your life for the cause, if need be, right?"

"Yes, sir," Eren said.

"The usual law practices are inapplicable to you, as your case is special. The military counsel is now in order and the sole right to pass judgment on you rests with me. I shall decide your life and death, here and now. Objections?"

"No, sir," Eren said.

…

"He's handling this well so far," Rain said.

"Let's just hope he keeps that cool of his," Levi said.

…

"It's good to have your understanding. Your case is unprecedented; it stirred a clamor inside these walls and brought forth two clashing viewpoints. There are people who call you a demon that will be our undoing. While other people consider you our savior, our guide to hope. As expected, it proved impossible to keep your existence completely under wraps from the general populace, after all. When an official announcement is issued, it will signify emergence of a possible new threat other than titans. We're here to decide which military division you will be entrusted to. Ways of further dealing with you will be determined depending on that. The military police or the Survey Corps. Let's see what the military police have to say first," Zackly said.

"Chief of the military police, Nile Dok reporting. We think that swift disposal is in order once the thorough research of Eren's body is concluded. This was the conclusion I have arrived to after carefully considering the scale of damage that would be inflicted upon society in the case his existence is acknowledged. The people of importance regard him as a threat. Yet, in this situation, those people, include the royalty, still stick to their noninterference policy in regards to the matters that do not directly concern the innermost lands, just like they did five years ago. However, that proves a raising discontent among the people who consider Eren a hero, primarily among the residents of Wall Rose's settlements and those who have connections to business companies. As a result we have a situation where as civil war might break out over the territories, still left to us. I acknowledge it was his titan power that was the deciding factor in repelling the attack the other day. However, I also have to acknowledge that his existence is far from harmless. The simple face that his existence has gains too much political weight. That is why, after we have gleaned as much information as we can out of him, the least we can do for him is to posthumously name him a hero of war who sacrificed his life for humanity's sake."

"No need for that. He's a vermin who tricked the divine wall, bestowed upon us by lord's wisdom and our land. He must be executed without further ado," Pastor Nick cried out.

"Pastor Nick, to order, please. Next, let's hear the opinion of the Survey Corps," Zackly said.

"Yes, sir. The thirteenth commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, reporting. We officially ask Eren to join us and use his titan power to help us return Wall Maria back to the human race. That's all I have to say," Erwin said.

Rain looked up at her dad. She knew he never was one for big talk but she thought he would have more to say than that.

"Hm? Are you sure?" Zackly asked.

"Yes, sir," Erwin said. "With his titan power it is possible for us to conquer Wall Maria. I would think that the preferable option in this situation is clear enough."

"I see," Zackly said. "By the way, Erwin, from where do you plan to sortie to your exploration mission this time? I believe Pixis is already finishing walling up the gate of the Trost District, correct, Pixis?"

"Indeed, I suppose it can't be opened ever again," Pixis said.

"We hope to depart from the Karanese District this time. And then we will have to tentatively searching our way to the Shiganshina district once again," Erwin said.

"Just wait a second here! Haven't all gates in all districts supposed to be walled up this time? That colossal titan only can destroy the part of the wall where gates are! If we get rid of all gates there won't be weak spots in the wall to talk about anymore! His attacks won't amount to anything! And we are going to be safe. Or are you so territory hungry that you don't give a damn about us, you bloody corporations' stooges?! All you do is spout unachievable idealist nonsense that will only lead us to our demise, if we take it seriously! You have no right to be called heroes any longer!" some guy in the crowd shouted.

"Big talk for a lowly swine," Levi said. "Where's the guarantee titans will quietly sit and wait for us to finish walling up the gates? We? Us? By us you keep chanting you must mean my friends who risk their lives, protecting you, while your kind fattens up in safety, huh? Some people are driven to starvation because of the lack of lands but that never even occurred to you swine, eh?"

"I-I just said that we'll be safe if we wall up all the gates!"

"I've had enough of this blasphemy! You vile insect!" Pastor Nick said. "The Wall of Rose is granted to us by lord, and it is not in human rights to maim it! You lowlifes saw that wall, that embodiment of unspeakable magnificence of lord's wisdom and you still don't get it?"

"Let's get back to the business at hand. Eren, I have a question for you," Zackly said.

"Yes, sir?" Eren said.

"It seems there is hope for you to join the Survey Corps. However, as a soldier that you've been up till now, do you really believe that you can't put that titan power of your to good use?" Zackly said.

"Y-yes! I do, sir!" Eren replied.

"Oh…on the other hand, the report on the recent mission to plug the gap in the wall says that following his transformation into a titan, he swung his fist three times, aiming for Mikasa Ackerman. Is Mikasa Ackerman present?" Zackly said.

"Yes, sir. I'm here," Mikasa said.

"Ah, so you're Mikasa. Is that true that Eren attacked you?" Zackly said.

"Yes, that is true. But before that Eren, in his titan form, saved my life twice. The first time was when I was about to fall pray to a titan. He engaged the titan saving me. The second time he was protecting Armin and me from being shot. These fact are also true, and I would like you to take them into consideration as well," Mikasa said.

"I wouldn't be so quick to consider them. These instances are described in your reports, true, but I came to the conclusion that there's a lot of bias and wishful thinking in them and not enough objectiveness thus they lack documental value. Also, I know the reason why you're in Eren's corner. When I was looking up Eren's background, I came across a record of an incident from six years ago. It sounds unbelievable, but when these two were both only nine years old, they stabbed to death three adult robbers. Their deed is understandable to some degree, their motif begin legitimate self defense, but ultimately that kill raises doubts in Eren's basic human nature…"

…

"That jerk. He's insane," Rain said pressing her thumbnail in her coat fabric. "Anyone in Eren and Mikasa's position like that would exactly what they did. How can he blame them for defending themselves under such a threat?"

"He's just a coward like them all," Levi said. "He's looking for anything that might bend this in his favor. He like everyone else here fear what is different."

"This is just stupid," Rain said. "Just because someone is different doesn't mean they're a threat." She felt Levi's eyes on her but didn't turn to look at him. "I'm fine."

…

"The question is should we really trust him with our most talented people, our funds, and the destiny of all human kind?"

"He's right! He's a titan that took the shape of a child to mingle with us. But he failed to hide his true violent colors in the end."

"Should we really be taking our time debating what to do with him? We don't know when this guy's going to turn on us. He's like a powder magazine ready to explode at any moment. Those binds will do naught to contain him if that happens. That goes for her, too. I have my doubts about her even being human."

"I agree!"

"She should be executed too, just to be on the safe side!"

…

"And now they're targeting Mikasa because she's Eren's friend?" Rain shivered. "I hate this. I'm far too close. What if my hair comes undone?"

"It won't," Levi said. "Just calm down. No one will hurt you. Not with me around."

"And you have me by your side as well," Erwin said.

Rain nodded. She was glad to be standing between the two men she trusted most in the world. But it still bothered her that everyone here wanted to kill Eren off so badly. She knew they would go after her if they saw her horns. She should have worn her hat or a bandana around her head before coming here. Her palms grew sweaty. She wiped them off on her pants then put her hands back behind her.

…

Eren shouted out among the chaos. "No! I mean, please don't. I may be a monster, but Mikasa has nothing to do with that! She has nothing to do with all that at all. And you know what? All you did so far is speculating one-side and taking guesses, convenient to you. You won't get anywhere close to the truth, if all you do is disregard how this really is. And besides what are you all so scared of, when you didn't even see a titan in your whole life? What are you going to do if the strong stop fighting for you? If you say you're scared to fight for your survival, then, please, at least lend your support to those who fight for you, you spineless cowards. Stop the fuss already and just invest all you got in me!"

"At the ready!"

"Sir!" The military soldiers aimed their guns at Eren.

…

Rain gritted her teeth. She grabbed the railing that separated her and her friend. There was no way she was going to allow them to kill him. Not here and certainly not while he was defenseless. Suddenly, Levi jumped over the railing before she could move. He ran over to Eren and landed a solid kick on the boy's cheek. Blood and a tooth flew out of Eren's mouth. She cringed. She knew this was the plan but he didn't have to kick Eren  _that_  hard. She glanced over at Mikasa. Mikasa was, of course, glaring at Levi and being held back by Armin. "Keep a hold of her, Armin."

…

"This is just my opinion, but when it comes to teaching somebody discipline I believe a pain is the most effective way. What you need most at the moment is not a lecture, but a practical lesson. Besides, you're an easy target for my kicks now that you're crouching," Levi said before kicking Eren several times.

"Wait, Levi…" Nile said.

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"It's dangerous. What if your inviting his hatred triggers his transformation into a titan?" Nile said.

"Weren't you guys going to dissect him?" Levi grabbed a handful of Eren's hair and pulled him up. "You know, seems like, after he transformed into a titan, he killed of twenty titans before he ran out of juice. The fact that he possesses intelligence can spell serious trouble for you, if he were to see the police as the enemy. If that happens, he will be your problem not mine, you know. And what are you going to do in that case? You policemen and all those who've been picking on him should really consider this. Will you be able to kill him if you were to fight him?"

"Generalissimo Zackly, sir, I have a proposition," Erwin said. "A lot of things are unclear about Eren's titan powers. That's why he will always represent a certain potential threat. In the case Eren is put under our watch, Captain Levi and my daughter, Rain, will be able to take counter measures if need be. Rest assured as the skilled soldiers they are they will handle the matter accordingly at the crucial moment," Erwin said.

…

Rain's pulse hiccupped. If they threatened Mikasa for being Eren's friend then they surely would target her as well. It wasn't a secret that she was also a friend with Eren. But who all knew about it? If someone here knew, wouldn't they have already brought it up? A few had seen her at the training corps. But were they here? Didn't anyone tell the military police that? Was her visits with him too few for them to know she was friends with him?

…

"Oh, will you two really be able to handle the matter accordingly, Levi?" Zackly asked.

"If we're talking about killing him, then I have no doubt in our abilities to do so," Levi "The problem is no option in between exists."

"What about you, Rain?" Zackly turned to her.

"I agree with the captain, sir. We can handle him just fine," Rain said. She forced her outer appearance to remain neutral. "Our titan kills can prove that. Eren Yeager will be no different. And, if I may say, I have grown up around the titans since my dad is the current commander and a former squad leader. No one better than I know the damage one can do. However, I can see the many benefits in keeping Yeager alive with his obvious skills of killing titans and plugging up the hole in the wall. I hope that you, too, can see that killing him would be a waste of a valuable resource."

"Good girl," Erwin whispered. "You did great."

"Thanks," Rain whispered back. "I thought I was going to lose it there for a moment."

"Looks like our discussion is mostly over. Let me pass a judgment, then," Zackly said.

"Please, sir, wait a moment. Erwin, I want to ask you something. What do you plan to do about the inland situation?" the head of the military police said.

"I fully realize that our activities in the land beyond the walls depend on the stability of our society. As such, it was never my intention to disregard the problems of the inner lands. That is why I have another proposition to resolve that tension. I plan to calm the inland peoples' worries. By proving to the public that Eren can be a valuable asset to mankind in our next mission outside the walls. I would like you to postpone your judgment until then," Erwin said.

"Oh, so you want to take him to the outer lands. It's decided then. Eren Yeager is to be put into the Survey Corps. However, he is to return here again depending on the mission results," Zackly announced.

…

Rain jumped over the railing and ran over to her friend. Kneeling down she gave Levi a glare before focusing on Eren. "You okay, Eren?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Eren said. "What now?"

"Now we get you cleaned up," Rain said. She helped him up once the soldiers freed him of his cuffs. With Levi following she lead the boys out of the room, down the hall, and into another room of the court house where Hange and Mike were waiting. She helped Eren over to the couch. "Sit down. Hange will help clean you up."

"I'm ready." Hange walked over with her medical kit in hand. She knelt down and started to disinfect Eren's cuts.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Eren said.

"Sorry about that," Erwin said kneeling down in front of Eren. "Rain told us you were a bit of a hothead. And you did exactly what we needed you to do. You spoke your mind in front of the generalissimo and the other big shots. That gave us the perfect opportunity to play the card we had prepared up our sleeve. The pain you're in was also necessary to achieve our goal." He offered his hand to Eren. "You have my respect. And it's nice to meet you, Eren. Let's get along from now on."

"Yes, sir." Eren took his hand. "Nice to meet you, too. Rain's told me about you as well."

Rain smiled when Eren looked at her. The smile was broken when Levi walked over and sat down on the couch. He crossed his legs and said, "Hey, Eren."

"Y-yes?" Eren asked.

"Do you hate me now?" Levi asked.

"No…I understand the act you put up was necessary," Eren said.

"Good, then," Levi said.

"It may have been necessary but it still went overboard a bit," Rain said.

"At least your  _friend_  isn't going to be a lab rat and then end up dead," Levi said with a touch of venom on the word friend.

Rain glanced at him in confusion, unsure if she actually heard Levi speak the word friend like it was something bad.

"Rain's right. I'm mean, look, you knock out his tooth, for crying out loud!" Hange said.

"I would think he'll take a knocked out tooth over being dissected any day," Levi said.

"Eren, open your mouth. I'd like to see inside," Hange said. She waited patiently as Eren parted his lips. "Huh?"

"What is it, Hange?" Rain asked leaning closer to get a look herself.

"His tooth…it's grown back," Hange said.


	31. Old Headquarters

Old Headquarters

"This is really a pain in the butt," Rain said shoved another shirt into her bag. "Eren's not a threat. We don't have to lock him up like this in some stupid abandon castle."

"We're not locking him up," Levi said.

Rain tossed a look over at him. He was leaning against their bedroom wall with his arms crossed like always. Somehow he had finished packing before she did. "Not going to lock him up? You're going to force him to sleep in the dungeon when we get to the castle."

"It's necessary, Rain," Levi said.

"Necessary?" Rain frowned at him.

"We have no idea how he actually transforms or if it can happen sporadically," Levi said. "If it happens in his sleep we'll be able to easily contain him in the dungeon. Remember the reports on his first transformation. He did  _not_  have control over himself and attacked a fellow soldier."

"But that…" Rain started. But she knew he was right. She just didn't want her friend to be treated like this.

"It's only temporary," Levi said. "You know that. We just need to get some more information on him. Hange is going to run experiments on him to find out what causes the change."

"And if she doesn't? Is Eren going to be treated like a prisoner for the rest of his life?" Rain asked.

"That's not going to be our decision, Rain," Levi said. "You know as well as I do what could happen if we don't get a control over this."

"I know," Rain said. "It's better for him to be treated as a prisoner than as a lab rat that's going to get killed once all the information that can be obtained has been."

"Are you sure there isn't more to this?" Levi asked.

Rain sighed. Her hand lifted up to the buns on her head. "Maybe."

"You going to tell him?" Levi asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Rain said.

"You trust him, don't you?" Levi asked.

"Of course I do," Rain said. "But trust doesn't make revealing my secrets any easier. In all honesty, I'm not sure our squad has completely accepted them."

"Why do you say that?" Levi said. "They haven't done or said anything to contradict what they've said to you before."

"I don't know," Rain said. "They might just be tense from having to watch Eren. Or maybe I'm just paranoid."

"Then leave it be," Levi said. "You're worrying over nothing. Now hurry up and get packed. You're taking way too long."

"I am not," Rain said shoving another shirt into her bag. "This was pretty much a last minute decision."

"Not hardly," Levi said. "We knew ahead of time Erwin would want us to move there."

"But we didn't know we would get custody over Eren until it happened," Rain said. "And I'm still upset that you kicked him so hard."

"Get over it," Levi said. "It got us what we wanted."

"Fine. There. I'm done." Rain slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to face him. "I'm not exactly happy about the move myself. I love this old room. I won't be able to see the horses anymore."

"You'll survive," Levi said.

Smiling, Rain walked over and leaned into him. She placed a kiss on his lips then said, "I guess you'll just have to be my number one source of entertainment then."

"That can be arranged." Levi grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. Forcing his tongue into her mouth, he tasted her every corner before breaking away. "The walls of the castle will be thicker. We'll have plenty of time to entertain ourselves."

"Good." Rain leaned forward and reclaimed his lips. They both jumped when Erwin cleared his throat. "Daddy!"

Erwin chuckled. "You should have closed the door if you wanted privacy."

"At least we'll have more privacy at the castle," Rain grumbled. "That's one benefit for moving there."

"I expect you to behave while you're there, Rain," Erwin said.

"Of course I will," Rain said with the most innocent look she could manage.

"This isn't a move so you and Levi and just kiss all you want to," Erwin said.

"Daddy," Rain said with frustration. "We know. We're not going there for a picnic. This is a job. I understand that."

"I'm just making sure because Eren is your friend," Erwin said. "I don't want you making rash decisions because of that."

"Like Levi is going to let me make decisions when it concerns Eren." Rain glanced at her boyfriend. She huffed at the victorious and smug look in his eyes. She was right. She wasn't going to be able to make decisions concerning Eren. "See? Levi's already got me on a short leash with this mission."

Erwin nodded. "Then you two better get going. The others are waiting for you."

Rain walked over to her dad. Pushing up on her toes at the same time he leaned down, she placed a kiss on his cheek. "See you later, Daddy."

"See you," Erwin said. Just as she left the room he added, "Keep an eye on her. I have no idea how this is going to affect her."

"I heard that!" Rain said. "Come on, Levi!"

The two men stepped out of the room to Rain glaring at them. Erwin just smiled as his two younger companions left the room with their bags over their shoulders.

"Sometimes I feel like he doesn't trust me still." Rain stomped heavily down the stairs.

"He has a right to worry," Levi said. "This is the first time we've done something like this that involves a friend of yours."

"I'm still surprised that Zackly didn't call me out on being Eren's friend," Rain said. "I know some other soldiers saw me with Eren multiple times while growing up. And you know some saw me when I went to the training headquarters."

"Maybe they saw you but they didn't register you as friends," Levi said. "After all you weren't around when he transformed while his other friends were. And you didn't actually grown up and went through killing those kidnappers with him."

"I guess you're right," Rain said. "Still, you'd think the military police would have found someone who knew I knew Eren back then." She pushed the door opened and stepped outside. "I guess they were too focused on Eren and Mikasa."

Levi nodded. The two continued their way around the headquarters and over to the barn where their squad and Eren were waiting with their horses.

"Hey!" Rain waved to them.

"About time you got here," Oluo said.

"Her fault." Levi jerked his thumb at Rain. "She took forever packing."

"I didn't not," Rain said.

"Let's just get going," Levi said. "Mount up."

Rain tied her pack onto the back of the saddle before swinging herself up onto Flame's back. She looked around. "I was hoping to see Ross before we left."

"He had an emergency with one of the horses whose about to give birth," Eld said. "He told us to tell you to behave on this mission."

"Why does everyone say that?" Rain pouted.

"I would say it's because of your little  _excursion_ , but not many know about that," Gunther said while placing his hand on her head. "So they must know that deep down you're just a mischievous little brat."

"Hey!" Rain said. She smacked his hand away then stuck her tongue out at him.

Gunther laughed at her. "See? You just proved my point."

"Shut up and ride," Rain said.

"Yes,  _Captain_ ," Gunther said.

"What excursion was he talking about?" Eren asked as they began to ride away from the headquarters.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rain said. "They just like to tease me a little bit here and there."

"I see," Eren said.

The group went quiet for a while after that. They just rode along the path they had been shown that would lead them to their destination. The leaves shielded them from the warm sun, keeping them cool as they rode.

Eren shifted on his horse two hours later.

"Still not comfortable riding for long distances, huh?" Rain asked.

"Not really," Eren said just as the castle appeared through the trees. "That it?"

"That's it," Rain said.

"The former headquarters of the Survey Corps," Oluo said. "It's nothing more than a remodeled old castle, though, fitting to be called the headquarters only in appearance. In reality, the fact that the headquarter is located in place like this, miles away from the river and the wall shows that they deemed the Survey Corps an unneeded and useless division. In the beginning they only paid lip service to us. But to think that this overblown decoration, called our headquarters, would actually come in handy someday as the most suitable prison to hold you in. Life's funny that way."

Rain glanced at Eren just as he looked back at Levi. She smiled when she found Levi all but scowling at her friend. "Don't let Levi get to you. He's actually a lot nicer than he might appear to be."

"Really?" Eren asked. "He doesn't look all that happy to have to be  _babysitting_  me."

"Oh, he's use to babysitting," Rain said. "It's done it for me for several months now."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Eren asked.

"Oh, um…well, I guess you could say my dad's a bit over protective of me at times. Levi just keeps a watch when he deems it necessary," Rain said.

"Hey! Eren! Don't you dare get cocky about anything here," Oluo said drawing Eren's attention.

Rain sighed with relief. Whether it was intentionally or not, Oluo just saved her butt.

"Titan power or whatever, but just because Captain Levi was put in charge of supervising a rotten little brat like-" Oluo said before chomping down on his tongue.

"Ouch," Rain said as she watched blood jump from her friend's tongue and fell to the ground.

"You okay, Oluo?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, fine," Oluo said holding his tongue between his fingers.

"Hey, we're finally here," Eld said.

Rain looked up just as they rode up to the vine and moss covered castle. Pulling into the front yard, which was over grown with weeds and wild flowers, she dismounted. "Well, home sweet home. I guess. Wait, what about beds?"

"Your dad already had beds moved here," Levi said as he dismounted beside her. "You should have been paying more attention about this assignment that worrying about  _him_."

"You've been rather bitter lately when it concerns Eren," Rain said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Levi said. "You're just distracted by  _him_  because he's your  _friend_."

"Excuse me?" Rain tilted her head at him.

"Just put your horse up," Levi said. He turned to his own horse and started removing his gear and saddle.

"Fine." Rain turned back to Flame. She took off her own gear then striped her horse of the riding gear, and placed her in a stable before walking over to Petra and Oluo to silence their current argument.

"A bitten tongue is precisely what you get for chatting away while riding a horse," Petra said.

"First impression make it or break it, baby," Oluo said. "That rookie got scared out of his pants with just a bitten tongue."

"That doesn't even make sense," Rain said. "Who'd get scared over a bitten tongue?"

"Ignore him, Rain. I think Eren was just shocked to see how much of a moron you are, Oluo," Petra said.

"Whatever. Changes nothing, anyway," Oluo said.

"What is with you lately? You've changed the way you talk. You almost sound like the captain. If…if you adopted that manner of speech in your attempt to imitate the captain then just stop it. You're nothing like him at all," Petra said. "Right, Rain?"  
"I really don't want to be pulled into this," Rain said. "I came over here to stop you two from fighting not to add to it."

"Its just Petra trying to control me again. You know deep down she's really in love with me. But for her to have the right to boss me around like this we'll have to get married for her to be able to do that. Right, Petra, my dear," Oluo said.

"Are you getting a little too big for your gear just because the captain choose you for his squad? You should've just bit of that tongue of yours and bled to death," Petra said.

"Even as a joke, it's not funny to wish death on your brothers-in-arms, baby," Oluo said with a smirk.

"All right, you two," Rain said finally reaching her limit of their argument. "That's enough of that. If you don't stop Levi's going to make you exercise from dust until dawn."

"Yes, ma'am," they said.

"Good." Rain turned and walked over to Eren who was staring at them with an awed expression on his face. "So how're you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm just surprised to see that this is how some of the best the Survey Corps has to offer acts. They really listen to you, don't they?" Eren asked.

"I guess so," Rain said.

"It's kind of intimidating though," Eren said.

"How so?" Rain asked.

"They all have known each other for a while now," Eren said. "And they all have pretty high titan kills as solos and teams." He looked over at Levi. "Then there's you and the captain. You two have an even higher kill count than the rest of the squad does."

"I guess it can be intimidating being around them," Rain said. "Especially Levi. I know I was scared of him at first."

"What changed?" Eren asked.

"A whole lot, actually," Rain said. "But mostly I think we just got to know each other better."

"I don't think that'll help me very much. Excluding my whole titan transformation thing the captain doesn't seem to like that we're friends," Eren said.

"What do you mean?" Rain asked.

"What do  _you_  mean?" Eren asked back. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Rain asked.

"That the captain is je-"

"Rain," Levi called. "We have work to do. You two can chat later."

"Fine." Rain turned and headed to Levi who was standing near the castle with Eld and Gunther.

"The building is a bit desolated, since it wasn't in use for a long time. This is going to be a big problem," Eld said.

"Then you all know what that means. Get to work," Levi said. "I want this place spotless from top to bottom."

"Right," Eld and Gunther said.

Rain hummed while staring up at the castle before she followed the guys inside. Looking around in the dim light she found they had entered into a large square shaped wall with a large fireplace nestled in the back wall. Four doors and two staircases were scattered around the room as well as a couple of rectangular tables that had to have a least an inch of dust and dirt on them. "I'm assuming this is the great hall?" She looked up at the round window placed high on the wall. "We'll need to clean that so we can get more light in here."

"I think it is the great hall," Petra said walking around the room. "It's too small for a ball room or dining hall."

"Geez, this fireplace is a complete wreck," Eld said as he peered up inside of it to find it solid black. "The others are probably going to look this bad, too. Cleaning the chimney is going to be a serious pain."

"Well, Rain, your duty calls to you now," Oluo said as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. "You've got the most experience cleaning them. So that's going to be your task for today."

"Shut up!" Rain snapped. "You're not the boss of me!"

"But I am," Levi said. "I want you to start on this fireplace for today."

"We're nowhere near winter," Rain said. "We won't need them for a long while."

"Think of it as keeping you out of trouble," Levi said.

"Fine," Rain said. "I'll get right on it,  _Captain_."

"I can help," Eren said.

"Eren, your task is to head upstairs and clean there," Levi said. "Rain can handle the fireplaces just fine on her own."

"Yes, Captain," Eren said.

"So where are the cleaning supplies?" Gunther asked.

"The commander should have had them brought here with the beds," Eld said. "So they're probably…oh, there they are, in the corner over there. The shadows covered them."

"Everything appears to be here," Oluo said looking through the crates holding the supplies.

"Then no more stalling," Levi said. He reached into the supplies and pulled out two handkerchiefs. He placed one around his head and the other around his neck to cover his mouth. "Let's get to work."

"Right!" the squad said. They each then dug into the cleaning supplies and got themselves ready to clean.

"Hey, are you really going to be alright cleaning that thing on your own?" Eren asked.

"Of course I am," Rain said trying a handkerchief around her neck. "This one might be bigger than the ones back at the headquarters but I can handle it just fine." She looked over at Levi. He wasn't looking at her for the moment so she leaned in closer and whispered. "It won't take me very long to clean it. Once I do I'll come help you clean upstairs."

"Thanks," Eren said. "Just don't get into trouble with the captain."

"I won't," Rain said. "We're actually on more equal grounds than it looks."

"If you say so," Eren said.

"Go on now," Rain said.

"Okay." Eren nodded and headed for the stairs.

Rain took off her jacket at that point. She laid it down on the side of a crate, rolled up her sleeves, and then started to sweep the fireplace out. After she had gotten all the loose pieces dumped outside, she started scrubbing the walls. Starting up into the chimney she wondered how they were going to get that cleaned. They didn't have any tools that could do the job with them. They would have to get someone else to come and do it properly.

She finished up cleaning in about two hours. Standing up she stretched out her back before she went upstairs to check on Eren with a broom in hand. Reaching the second floor she walked through the halls finding them spotless. She knew Levi was on this floor just from the way it looked. She'd know his cleaning anywhere. So she turned back to the stairs and headed up another floor. The third floor wasn't nearly as clean as the second on. "Levi's not going to like this."

Sweeping noises prompted her to walk farther down the hall. She found Eren sweeping in what appeared to be a room for storage. Despite having the window open the room still smelled like dust, dirt, and mice. "You've never done much cleaning, have you?"

"Rain." Eren turned to her. "You're done already?"

"Told you I could handle it," Rain said. "I've cleaned all the fireplaces in the headquarters before."

"Why would you do something like that?" Eren asked.

"I sort of got into trouble for doing something stupid," Rain said. "That was part of my punishment."

"What did you do?" Eren probed.

"It's…probably better that I don't tell you," Rain said. "At least for now."

"Was it something so bad that you don't want to even tell me?" Eren asked.

"It's more complicated than anything else," Rain said. "I want to tell you…it's just something I'm not really comfortable talking about."

"Okay. I can understand that. So we'll change the subject. Why does the captain call you mutt?" Eren asked. "You said you'd tell me later. It's later."

"He just started it one day. It actually fits rather well." Rain reached up and touched the base of one of her horn. "I'm a mix of something after all…found out on my own…"

"What do you mean by that?" Eren asked.

"It's nothing really. I'm just basically a street rat since we have no idea where I came from. In any case we better get back to work before Levi catches us." Rain pushed her broom across the floor.

A couple hours later, Eren said, "That's it. We're finally done with this floor."

"No, we're not," Rain said. "Levi won't like your work."

"What are you talking about? This place is spotless," Eren said. "We've been going at it for over five hours."

"Remember I've lived with Levi for several months," Rain said. "I know how he likes his cleaning. But go ahead and tell him you're done. You'll have to redo it. I guarantee that."

"Okay," Eren said as he headed for the door. "I will."

"Poor guy." Rain shook her head and continued cleaning. A few minutes later she sensed Levi walking into the room. She turned to him, surprised to find him almost scowling at her. "What?"  
"What are you doing up here?" Levi asked.

"Cleaning?" Rain held up the broom. "I finished with the fireplace hours ago and came up to help Eren since I know how clean you like things."

"You should have came to me for an another assignment," Levi said.

"What for? Our  _assignments_  for today is cleaning this place," Rain said. "And that's exactly what we're all doing."

"You still should have come to me," Levi said walking around the room. "His cleaning is pathetic. He's going to have to redo it."

"I know that," Rain said. "I even told him that."

"I want you to go help Eld out," Levi said.

"What for? He knows how you like things to be cleaned," Rain said.

"That's an order, Rain," Levi said.

"We're supposed to be equals, Levi." Rain glared. "Why are you treating me like this now?"

"We are. And you're suppose to be  _his_  superior," Levi said. "Now start acting like it or I'll have Erwin remove you from this mission."

"I can't believe you would threaten me like that over nothing! I have done nothing wrong here!" Rain turned and stomped out of the room and down the stairs. Back in the great hall she found Oluo getting more cleaning supplies from the crates. "Where's Eld?!"

"Well, someone's snappy," Oluo said. "What happened?"  
"Levi's being a jerk! I was helping Eren clean the upstairs and for some reason Levi just flipped out on me! He threatened to have my dad take me off this mission if I didn't treat Eren like a subordinate! Now I have to help Eld clean!" Rain said. She chunked the broom back onto the crate she got it from. It bounced on the side then clanked to the stone floor. "Why I don't know! I'm supposed to do what I want to do! This is just stupid! So where is he?!"

"He's up in the northeast tower cleaning the windows there," Oluo said with a chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?!" Rain snapped.

"You and the captain," Oluo said. "It's not often you two have a fight like this."

"Just shut up! I don't want to talk about him right now!" Rain turned and headed for the opposite hall that would take her to Eld and away from Levi.

"You might want to. The captain is just je-" Oluo started.

"Shut up, Oluo! I said I don't want to hear it!" Rain said before disappearing down the hall. She turned and stomped up the stairs, grumbling as she went. "That stupid jerk! Eren's a friend! Why shouldn't I help him?!"

"I take it you and the captain had a fight?" Eld said when Rain appeared in the room he was in.

"Something like that I guess," Rain said before telling him everything that happened.

Eld laughed when she finished.

"What the heck?! Oluo laughed, too! It's not funny!" Rain said. "We're having a fight here!"

"Yes, it is funny. I never thought someone like the captain would get jealous," Eld said.

"Jealous? What are you talking about?" Rain said confused.

"The captain is jealous of the time you are spent with Eren," Eld said.

"That's insane," Rain said crossing her arms. "He has no reason to be jealous. Eren and I are just friends."

"It's still hard for him to see Eren just as a friend to you," Eld said. "You've known Eren longer than you've known the captain after all. You have history with him. Your relationship with the captain is still fairly new."

Rain stared at him for several minutes before saying, "You're out of your mind. Levi's not the type to get jealous. He's too mature and confident for that."

"It doesn't matter how mature or confident someone is they are still human and prone to jealousy," Eld said. "The captain is no different. He's not use to guys paying you any attention."

"You, Gunther, and Oluo give me attention," Rain said.

"But you haven't known us for all that long," Eld said. "You and Levi had your relationship long before we came along."

"We weren't anymore than friends when our squad was formed," Rain said.

"That's not completely true," Eld said. "There was more than just friendship between you two. You two are just weird that you didn't know how to act on your feelings, especially you, until Petra came into the mix."

"That still sounds ridiculous," Rain said.

"Okay then," Eld said. "Just keep a close eye on the captain when Eren's around you and watch how he reacts to you and Eren."

"I don't believe it'll do any good but I'll try," Rain said. She scanned her eyes over the dirty floor. "So why haven't you swept up here yet?"

"I figured I'd get the windows and walls cleaned before sweeping the dirt out," Eld said. "That way I only have to do it once."

"Oh…right," Rain said. "I should have known that."

"You're just upset that you had a fight with the captain," Eld said. "You should make up with him."

"I don't feel like it," Rain said.

"You're being stubborn," Eld said.

"I don't care," Rain said. "Levi shouldn't have done what he did."

"Just give him a little break," Eld said. "He maybe the toughest in the Survey Corps but even he can get worn down from this stressful job."

"I guess you're right." Rain sighed.

"Let's get back to work," Eld said tossing a rag at her. "We still have a lot of cleaning to do in this place before we can stop."

The rag landed on her head. She jerked it off and stuck her tongue out at him. "One jerk at a time is all I can handle. Be nice to me. I'm your boss's daughter after all."

"And I'm so scared of you!" Eld laughed and turned back to cleaning the window.

Rain grabbed the broom he had leaning against the wall and started knocking the cobwebs and spider webs off of the walls. Her aggressive sweeps wore out her frustration while she worked. She settled down and thought about Eld's words. Was it really possible that Levi was jealous of the attention Eren gave her?

…

"I never knew cleaning could be so much work," Eren said as they all sat down to eat dinner.

"Usually it's not," Gunther said. "But this is a castle. It's a lot bigger than our headquarters and it hasn't been used in a long time. So there's a lot of dirt and dust here."

"I don't ever want to clean another one again," Rain said flopping half her body onto the table. She glanced at Levi when he sat down on her left at the head of the table. They haven't said anything to each other since their fight earlier that day. He seemed to be avoiding her as much as she was avoiding him. Moving her eyes from him she looked over at Eren who sat across from her. "Next time I'm forcing Daddy to sense someone ahead of us to clean."

"You should have thought of that before we cleaned this entire place from top to bottom," Oluo said.

"It's not like  _you_  thought of it either," Rain said.

"Soups ready!" Petra announced as she and Gunther entered into the room carrying their food. The tomatoes from the soup and the freshly baked bread wafted out over the room.

"Smells great," Eld said. "Thanks for cooking, you two."

"No problem," Gunther said as he placed the pot of soup down on the table.

"And thanks for not making me cook," Rain said.

"Only for now," Petra said placing the tray of bead down. "We'll try another cooking lesson later."

"You're so mean." Rain frowned.

"You cook?" Eren asked with a skeptical look.

"Don't make that face," Rain said scooping her some soup into her bowl.

"Sorry. I just never saw you as the cooking type," Eren said.

"I'm not," Rain said dunking a piece of bread into her soup. "As a matter of fact, I'm terrible at it."

"Don't listen to her," Gunther said. "She's better at it than she wants to admit."

"I am not," Rain said. "I'm not designed for cooking. I'll leave it to others."

"I'd still like to try your cooking," Eren said.

Everyone jump when Levi sat his teacup down a bit too hard. When everyone looked at him he just ripped a bite of his bread.

"It's your funeral then," Rain said. Picking up her spoon she dipped it into her bowl and, scooping up the bread she put in it, took her first bite of it. The flavors poured over her tongue. She hummed in delight. "This is food. So good." Once they all had finished up eating she stretched out. "I think I'm going to take a shower before bed."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want the captain to kick you out of bed because you're filthy," Oluo said.

"Shut up." Rain shot out her foot and nailed him in the shin.

"Ouch." Oluo rubbed his now throbbing shin. "I was just teasing you."

"You and the captain share a bed?" Eren asked.

"Yes, but that's all we do," Rain said.

"Of course. I wasn't suggesting anything," Eren said. "It's none of my business anyway."

"But it is time to go to bed," Levi said standing up from the table.

"Yes, sir," Eren said.

"You're not going to lock him in the cell are you?" Rain said. "He'll be trapped there if the castle catches on fire."

"I know that," Levi said. "He's not. He's just not allowed to leave there."

"I understand," Eren said. "It's fine, Rain. I agreed to this after all."

"Fine," Rain said. She stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going for the shower." She wondered down the hall and up to her and Levi's shared room. Digging out a pair of pajamas she sighed. "I hate it when we fight. I'm not even sure why we're fighting."

Shaking it off she headed for the bathroom and allowed the hot water wash away her concerns. Climbing out she dried off, combed out her hair, and headed back out to the bedroom. Levi was already there, changed into his night pants. Her eyes landed on his sculpted muscles before she forced them away and fell face first onto the bed. "So tired. Feels so good."

The light went out then the bed sank with Levi's weight.

Eld's words came rushing back to her mind in the silence of the room. She wondered if it was possible that Levi was jealous of Eren. "Hey, Levi?"  
"Hm?"

"Are you…?" She paused.

"What?"  
"Nothing," Rain said. "It's not important."

"Then go to sleep," Levi said.

"Right." Rain scooted up to the head of the bed and slipped under the covers. She laid there for a few minutes. A cold wind seemed to appear out of nowhere and brush over her skin and wet hair. Checking the window she found it closed then wondered if castles were just like that. They were made of stone after all. But then Levi's arm pulled her closer to him. The cold vanished.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm still upset that we fought today," Rain said. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help Eren. He's the one having to go through such a scary thing. I just want him to know he's not alone."

"I can understand that," Levi said. "But you still have your job as a Survey Corp soldier to think of. That needs to come before Eren."

"I know, I know," Rain said. "I'll try a little harder but you know it's normal for soldiers to be friends."

"Yes, I know. But this situation is different. His life is a stake here in a different way than usual," Levi said. "And I'm sorry I snapped at you. I guess I just wasn't myself today."

"It's okay." Rain turned her eyes to him. Just as she did he leaned forward and captured her lips. She kissed him back until the need for air forced them apart.

"Sleep now," Levi said. "We have more cleaning to do tomorrow."

"Yes, sir,  _Captain_ ," Rain said.

"You're so insubordinate," Levi said.

"You like it," Rain said.

"I do." Levi kissed her again then settled into his pillow.

Rain snuggled into his warmth as closely as she possibly could then closed her eyes.

_She stood and watched them. They marched passed her, no one paying any attention to her. They just continued to march and march like someone was moving them all at the same time. She blinked and found herself marching with them as well. Someone yelled at her. She broke away from the others and marched over to someone standing with their hands behind their back. He was much taller than she was. And it was at that point she noticed she was child size. "What happened? Why am I a child?"_

_Stinging pain shot across her cheek. Her shoulder slammed into something hard._

_"You will not speak unless spoken to!" an angry voice hissed._

_Tears leaked over her eyelids. She pushed up on her arms, noticing she was on the ground._

_"You're such a spoiled, ungrateful brat," the voice said._

_"I didn't ask for this," she said to herself. "Why are they hurting me?"_

_She rubbed the back of her arm over her face. Looking up she found the world around her had changed. Two titans were attacking a town, the colossal and the armored titan. They swung their arms and legs, knocking over building after building. People screamed but she couldn't see anyone anywhere. The streets were abandoned. "What's going on? Why are you attacking? This is pointless. Just stop it."_

_The two titans turned to her._

_A cold icy grip wrapped around her chest when the titans walked over to her. Their bodies released steam. Through the steam she saw them take their human forms. She watched as they walked through the steam until they were standing in front of her. But she couldn't see their faces. A blur blocked their identities from her. She swallowed. "Who…who are you?"_

_"We're the ones who'll set you free," the shortest of the two said._

_"Set me free from what?" she asked. "I don't understand."_

_"You will," he said._

_"I still don't understand," she said._

_"It's all right that you don't." The taller of the two walked closer to her. He knelt down and placed his hand on her head. "All you need to know right now is we're friends. You can trust us."_

_"I…I don't know," she said. "Do I know you?"_

_"We use to be friends," the shorter said. "We still are." He took her hand and lifted it to her horn. "And we're here to help you."_

_She opened her mouth to ask why but before she could he took her hand and scraped it across the tip of her horn. Pain shot through her hand while a bright flash of light blinded her eyes._

Rain gasped. She jerked up in bed, dripping in cold sweat. Her chest heaved up and down as she drew in air.

"Rain, what is it?" Levi sat up.

"Bad dream…or a weird dream anyway. I'm not really sure. But I was dreaming about marching. Then this guy hit me. And then the colossal and the armored titan appeared," Rain said. "They were in my dream, too. Why would I dream about them?"

"You dreamed about the titans?" Levi asked.

"Yeah." Rain nodded. "They turned into humans like Eren."

"Did you see who they were?" Levi asked.

"No." Rain shook her head. "I couldn't see them. They said that they were friends of mine. And one of them took my hand and scraped it across the tip of my horn. Pain shot through my hand as light blinded me. It was so weird."

"And just a dream," Levi said.

"I know that's all it was," Rain said. She then sighed and laid back down. When Levi laid beside her she snuggled into him. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly to him as she could. "Thanks, Levi."

"Any time," Levi whispered. "Sleep."

Rain closed her eyes.


	32. Jokes, Tests, & Killers

Jokes, Tests, & Killers

"This is so boring," Rain said as she sat down on Levi's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear. "Can't we go out and  _do_  something?"

"Looks like you're  _doing_  something already," Eld said with a chuckle.

"Maybe we should leave the room so they can be alone," Petra said.

Levi lifted his teacup and took a drink without acknowledging their comments or Rain's actions.

"He's impossible to embarrass," Rain said sighing.

"Not that you haven't tried," Gunther said.

"Ah!" Oluo's muffled voice penetrated the dinning hall door.

"What's he screaming about?" Eld asked just before the door swung open to reveal Oluo holding a small snake out like a soiled diaper.

"All right! Who put this thing in my bed?!" Oluo demanded.

"What's wrong? It's just a harmless black snake," Gunther said. "It'll eat the mice that's still running around the castle."

"I don't care! It can eat all the mice it wants as long as it stays  _outside_!" Oluo said.

"Just be glad all you got is a snake in your bed," Eld said rubbing his way too thin eyebrows. "I'm going to look silly for weeks."

"I think you look good," Rain said. "Your eyebrows were way to thick."

"Then let whoever did this trim  _your_  eyebrows," Eld said.

"My are fine the way they are," Rain said.

"I never thought there would be a practical joker among us," Gunther said.

"Or maybe it's the noobie," Oluo said glaring at Eren. "This hasn't happened until now. That's quite a coincidence."

"Hey, it's not me," Eren said throwing up his hands in surrender. "I stay down in my room like I'm suppose to. And during the day I'm always with one of you."

"No one's blaming you," Levi said.

"I am." Oluo headed out the door. "I'm going to get rid of this thing and be right back."

"Poor guy," Rain said. She ran her fingers through Levi's hair and kissed his cheek.

"I don't think so," Petra said. "I like that he got pranked."

"Careful, Petra," Gunther said. "You might be next."

"Yeah, yeah." Petra lifted her teacup to her lips and took a drink.

"It would be more fun to watch Hange test her titan pets," Rain said. She took Levi's teacup and stole a drink before handing it back to him.

"You're not going anywhere near there," Levi said his hand ran over her thigh.

"Why not?" Rain pouted. "It'll be fun to help her."

"She's too dangerous and careless with her experiments," Levi said. "I'm not having you get your head bit off."

"You're just no fun," Rain said. She jumped when he pinched her through her pants. "Ouch! Levi!"

Levi ignored her with another drink of his tea.

Rain sighed but smile when his hand rubbed her now sore bottom. Her nuzzled his neck before sucking on his soft spot. She smiled when he tensed underneath her.

"Maybe we should leave," Eren said.

"Don't worry about it," Eld said. "If they wanted privacy they would have let us know or they would have left themselves already."

"They're not shy that's for sure," Gunther said. "You okay, Petra?"

"Of course." Petra stared down into her tea, refusing to look at anyone.

"She's just jealous the captain is involved with Rain," Oluo said as he entered the room.

"Shut up! That's not true at all!" Petra said glaring at the man.

"Sure it's not." Oluo sat down and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Anyway, though we're under orders to stand by for a few more days, I heard that a large scale expedition to the outer lands is being prepared. And in addition, freshly graduated recruits will join us in it. Is that true, Eren?" Eld said in an attempt to change the subject.

"That's too sudden," Gunther said. "Not to mention that those new recruits have just survived the titans' attack the other day."

"I bet they were shocked and paralyzed at the same time," Oluo said.

"Is it true about the expedition, Captain?" Petra asked.

"Strategizing doesn't fall under my responsibilities," Levi said. "It's up to him to decide. He always thinks a few more steps ahead than us."

"True, the situation has changed. The route for Wall Maria's recover we paid great sacrifices to establish is gone just like that," Eld said snapping his fingers. "But at the same time the new hope unlike anything ever before had appeared out of the blue. I still can't believe something like this happened, but how does it feel to become a titan?"

"My memories of the times when I transformed aren't exactly reliable," Eren said. "Well, anyway, it's something similar to being in a feverish state. And in order to transform I need to injure myself. So I bite my hand and…huh?"

"What is it, Eren?" Rain asked.

"How come I know for sure that I need to injure myself in order to transform?" Eren asked.

"You all should be aware of this already," Levi said. "You won't get anything new from him other than what's already written in the reports. Oh, well, that won't stop her from trying, though I'm sure. Her toying around with your body and transformations might be the death of you, Eren."

"Her?" Eren asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"Good evening, Squad Levi! How do you like living in a castle?!" Hange said as she busted into the room.

"Her," Levi said.

"Whoa." Hange looked at Eld. "What happened to your eyebrows?"

"We apparently we have a practical joker on the loose," Eld said.

"I see. Well, I'm Squad Leader Hange. We met before at your trial," Hange said sitting down beside Eren. "At present, I'm in charge of researching a couple titans we captured alive in the city when they attacked the other day. And I'd like to ask you to assist me in my experiments tomorrow, Eren. I'm here to get your okay."

"Experiments? But I can't see what I can-" Eren started.

"Oh, well, for starters you can be super zealous for starters!" Hange said. "This is going to be fun!"

"For you maybe," Rain said. "Eren's the one who's going to suffer."

"Um, well, you see…I'm not the one who can give you the okay you want. I'm not exactly free to decide what I can and what I can't do so…" Eren glanced over at Levi.

"Levi, what plans do you have regarding Eren for tomorrow?" Hange asked.

"Clearing the yard of weeds," Levi said.

"All right! It's all settled then!" Hange took Eren's hand and shook it. "Eren, see you tomorrow!"

"Ah, okay," Eren said. "I would like to ask you though, what is that experiment you're talking about?"

"Big mistake, Eren," Rain said twirling a strain of Levi's hair.

"You moron!" Oluo said. "Shut it! Don't ask her that! Anything but that!"

"Uh-huh, I thought so. You look like you want to know," Hange said.

Rain sighed, knowing what came next. She stood up from Levi's lap. Once he stood up she slipped her hand into his and left the room with the squad following behind them. She said, "See you later, Eren. And good luck."

The door closed. Levi led Rain away from the dinning hall and outside into the sunlight.

"Where are we going?" Rain asked.

"You said you were bored," Levi said.

"Don't tell me we're going to train. Not at this hour," Rain said.

"Not exactly." Levi found a secluded area behind an old well. Sitting down on the ground he pulled Rain onto his lap, his lips when right to her soft spot on her neck. He sucked hard.

Rain gasped. "L-Levi!"

"Consider this a punishment for what you did to me in there," Levi mumbled against her skin.

Rain reached up to cup his cheek. But his hand grabbed onto her wrist and he pinned her arms to her sides. "Levi…"

"No touching," Levi whispered into her ear. "I'm only allowed to touch you right now."

"So I'm basically supposed to sit here and let you do what you wish to me?" Rain said.

"Exactly," Levi said. He released her wrist and ran his hand up the front of her shirt until he was cupping her breast.

Rain shivered. She gasped out, "L-Levi…what are you…doing?!"

"Just experimenting with your body," Levi said. "Remember, you're not allowed to touch me." He squeezed her breast. "If you do I'll stop."

Rain gritted her teeth and did her best to not touch him while he worked his hands and lips over her body. She hummed in pure delight as he all but ripped her clothes off of her. But their little tryst didn't last long. They were interrupted by one of the soldiers calling out for them.

"Captain Levi! Rain! Where are you?! We have a problem!"

"Just great," Rain said. "It was just starting to get good."

The two stood up as the soldier found them.

He saluted them. "I'm sorry for the interruption but we have a problem. The two titans that Squad Leader Hange were testing have been killed."

"What?" Rain asked.

"Everyone's gathering at the testing site," he said.

"We'll be right there," Levi said.

"Sir." The man nodded and ran off.

"Oh boy," Rain said as they rushed to their horses. "Hange is not going to be happy with this at all."

"She'll live," Levi said. Making it to the barn, they quickly saddled up their horses and set out back for the city. They arrived and dismounted their horses just in time to hear Hange freaking out over her the death of her titan babies.

"You've got to be kidding me! Was it a soldier's doing?!" Hange asked.

"The culprit is still unknown at this point. Just before dawn the two titans were slaughtered at the same time, it seems when the guards noticed what was going on, the culprits were already far away with the help of ODM gear," a soldier was saying as Rain and Levi walked up to the group.

"What a mess," Rain said. "And after all that work the Corp and Hange put in to capture these things."

"Nothing can be done about it now. Rain, Eren, let's go. The military police will deal with the rest," Levi said.

"Yes, sir," Eren said.

"Eren," Erwin said coming up behind them.

"Daddy," Rain said.

"Commander?" Eren said. "What's going on?"

"What does it look like to you? Who's the enemy here, in your opinion?" Erwin placed his hands on Eren's shoulders and leaned close to his ear.

"Huh?" Eren asked.

"Sorry for asking you strange questions," Erwin said. "It's nothing."

"Daddy," Rain said again. "Why must you do that?"

"Hey, you two, I said we're leaving," Levi said. "We have to get back. We have things to discuss."

"Fine," Rain said. "See you later, Daddy."

"See you later," Erwin said.

"Come on, Hange." Rain placed her hands on the woman's shoulders and lead her away from the dissolving titans. "There's nothing you can do here."

"Gone," Hange mumbled. "They're gone. My poor babies."

"I know, I know," Rain said. "But you still have Eren to test."

Hange nodded.

Rain, Hange, and Eren walked together back to their horses. Eren asked, "Who do you think killed them?"

"Who knows?" Rain asked. She mounted Flame and watched Hange get up on her own horse. "I'm sure it'll be figured out soon enough. You going to be okay, Hange?"

"Yes," Hange said. "It's not like they were the only titans in the world."

Rain nodded. The group turned their horses away from the commotion and headed back to the castle. Once they had dismounted and put the loyal creatures up they followed Levi inside. He led them into a discussion room. Everyone scattered around the room while Levi and Rain walked up to the chalkboard.

"I thought up a method that should allow us to beat you only half to death instead of killing you," Levi said. Picking up a piece of chalk he started drawing a pathetic titan on the chalkboard.

"Huh?" Eren said. "Since when?"

"I've asked myself that question," Oluo said. "The captain and Levi seem to do nothing but make out."

"Shut up." Petra elbowed her friend.

"I said previously that the only way to stop you when you're in your titan form is to kill you. I was wrong. With this new method, you can get away with just serious injuries," Levi said cutting in before their argument could go farther. He drew a circle around the titan, showing where they were going to cut Eren's limbs off. "It will be tricky, though, as it requires extremely refined skills to execute. In short, we'll need to cut a big piece of meat with your human body inside of it off your titan form's nape of the neck. We'll end up chopping off your hands and feet in the process, though. No big deal since you'll just grow them back anyway, like some freaky lizard or something. Gross."

"What? Wait a moment, please," Eren said. "We can't be sure my limb will grow back. Isn't there some other way?"

"Are you saying you want a way with no risk involved and no sacrifices necessary, is that it?" Levi asked.

"N-no," Eren said.

"Then you better prepare yourself for that one," Levi said. "There's a danger you might get killed in the process, but we're in the same boat, since we'll be risking to get killed by you, so relax and trust us."

"Yes, sir. Understood," Eren said.

"So, you're allowing me to run an experiment with him now?" Hange asked from the desk she was sitting on.

"It's too risky…is what I want to say, but we need to confirm first hand what we're dealing with," Levi said.

"I will formulate the plan of the experiment then," Hange said. "Eren, if there's something you don't know, all you need to do is learn it. There's plenty of what we can learn worth risking our lives for."

"The testing will start tomorrow," Levi said.

Then next day they saddled up their horses and headed away from the castle. The air was warm. A light breeze blew past them as they rode. Rain looked at the cloudy sky. The wind reminded her that it's been a while since she went for a flight. She was going to have to do that soon.

"So where are we going?" Eren asked.

"A couple miles to the north," Hange said. "There's an empty well there. You're going to climb down into it and transform. We often rest there when we're out training in formations."

"Inside of a well?" Eren asked.

"If something goes wrong with the experiment it will be easier to control you inside of the well," Levi said.

"I see," Eren said.

"Just relax," Rain said. "Hange's not going to do anything that'll hurt you. At least, nothing too painful."

"Yeah." Eren nodded.

Rain hummed when they reached their destination. The well and the small house looked out of place in the large field, even more so with the picnic tables that a few soldiers had moved here some years ago. "We're here."

"Let's scatter out," Eld said. The other three nodded and they moved away from the rest of the group.

"Then lets get started," Levi said.

"Yes, sir." Eren dismounted his horse.

Levi and Hange, holding a rope ladder, also got down. They walked over to the well with Eren. Rain stayed upon Flame as she watched Hange dropped the bottom of rope ladder into the well and tied the top half to a couple of stakes before jabbing them into the ground.

"When I'm ready, I'll give you a smoke signal to begin," Hange said. "What you do next is up to you!"

"Understood," Eren said.

"All righty then…this dried up well should be enough to restrain you even in case you lose self-awareness completely," Hange said.

Once Eren was done inside of the well Hange and Levi got back on their horses. They moved back several yards.

"Fire the signal," Levi said.

"You got it." Rain held up her smoke gun and fired it over the well. Then they all waited. Nothing happened.

"Maybe he didn't see the signal?" Hange asked.

"He saw it," Levi said. "We can't be certain if something happened there or not." He led the way back over to the well. He got off his horse and peaked inside of the well. "Hey, Eren. The experiment is suspended for the time being."

"Did you manage something?" Hange asked.

"Eren?" Rain asked. She peaked over into the well. "Are you okay down there?"

"Hange, Rain, I can't seem to turn into a titan," Eren said.

"Come back up," Rain said. "It's over." She waited for her friend to reach the top. When he did she gasped at all the bite marks and blood on his hands. She inspected his hands. "Eren! If you couldn't do it the first time, then don't continue biting yourself!"

"I'm sorry," Eren said.

"Let's get this cleaned up." Rain grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him over to one of the picnic tables. She grabbed the first aid kit off of Hange's horse then sat down beside Eren. After disinfecting the bite marks she wrapped bandages around his hands. "There that should do it."

"Thanks, Rain," Eren said.

"Whoa," Gunther said as he and the others walked over. "What happened to you?"

"I wasn't able to transform," Eren said.

"I see," Gunther said. "I'll make some tea for us."

A few minutes later the soldiers had hot cups of tea in their hands. But for Hange who had walked off with another soldier.

"The wounds you self-inflicted when you bit your hands aren't closing up, are they?" Levi asked.

"No," Eren said. "They're not."

"If you lose your ability to transform into a titan, the ambition to plug the breach in Wall Maria, riding on it, will also go down the drain," Levi said. "I'm ordering you to do something about it!"

"Yes, sir," Eren said. "I'll try."

"Levi!" Rain followed Levi as he walked away from the table. "You can't just do that to him. He has no clue what's going on either."

"I don't care," Levi said. "It's his problem."

"You don't have to yell at him like that," Rain said. "He's doing the best he can. If he can't transform then he can't transform. It's not like we're in situation that's worse than where we've been. If this doesn't work we'll find a way to plug up the whole in the wall."

"She's right, Captain." Petra walked over to them. "This is just the first time. We need to have a little patient."

A loud crack of lightning sounded off behind them. The wind picked up. Rain spun on her heals. Eren had transformed. Or he had transformed part way. One of his hands developed into a titan. In a flash she saw her squad pulling out their swords. She rushed towards Eren and jumped in front of them. "No! Don't!"

"Calm down," Levi said joining Rain.

"Captain Levi! This…this is…" Oluo said.

"I said calm down, men," Levi said.

"Eren! What's the meaning of this?!" Eld demanded.

"Well, I…" Eren said.

"Why did you do that now, without an authorization?!" Eld asked. "Answer me!"

"Hold it, Eld," Levi said.

"Answer the question, Eren! What did you try to achieve by doing this?!" Oluo asked.

Rain gritted her teeth. The fear and distrust in her squads' eyes were clear. They were going to kill Eren if he didn't prove that he was a danger.

"No, that will come later," Gunther said. "First, prove to me that you aren't hostile to us or rather towards the whole human race. Prove it! This instance! You have this kind of responsibility before us!"

"Will you all just stop it?!" Rain demanded. "He's not a threat to us! You're all over reacting! He's not even fully transformed!"

"Rain, please, step back!" Petra said. "You and the captain are far too close to him!"

"The moment that hand of yours so much as twitches, you can kiss your head goodbye!" Oluo growled.

"Oluo!" Rain snapped. "Enough!"

"I ain't kidding, I'm more than capable of doing you in! Want to try me?!" Oluo said.

"Oluo! I said calm down!" Levi said.

"Captain, please get yourself and Rain away from there! You're too close! It's dangerous!" Petra said.

"It's you people who need to get away from him. Step back now," Levi said.

"But why?" Petra asked.

"Intuition and trust," Levi said. "Rain knows him better than we do."

"Why so silent, Eren? Say something!" Eld said.

Rain reached for her swords. She didn't want to fight her squad but if she had to do it then she would. "Please, everyone, just calm down."

"That's what I-"

"Don't you move!"

"Show me some proof!"

"Eren!

"As I'm trying to say-"

"Answer me!"

"What are your intentions towards mankind?!"

"Could you all just shut up for one moment, please?!" Eren shouted.

"Eren! Can I touch that arm of yours?!" Hange asked running over. She stared at Eren's titan arm with drool running down her chin. She reached for the arm. "Can I?! You'll let me, right?! I just touch it and that's all, I promise! Pretty please?! I have to touch it!"

"Squad Leader Hange…wait a second," Eren said.

"Wooooo! It's hot!" Hange touched it. Leaping back she dropped to her knees and held her burnt hand. "Skinless and so hot! That arm! So incredibly hot!"

"Hange, you are far too reckless for your own good!" Rain said. "Be more careful!"

"Say, Eren! Isn't it hot for you too?! What's happening to your right hand where it's connected to the titan flesh?! I'm dying to know!" Hange said.

Rain looked to Eren. She expected him to answer her. But he didn't. He started pulling his hand out of the titan arm.

"H-hey, Eren! I warned you not to try and pull anything weird on us!" Oluo said.

Eren didn't reply. He continued to pull on his arm until he was free. In doing so he fell backwards onto the ground.

"Eren." Rain rushed over to him She knelt by his side.

"I'm fine," Eren said.

"What?! Eren, no! Why did you have to do that?! There's still tons of stuff I wanted to reasear-" Hange said before stopping.

"Rain, you really need to get away from him," Petra said.

"She's not going to do that, Petra. Remember she's been a friend to Eren a lot longer than she's been a friend to us. I'll bet she's a titan as well since she has those horns," Oluo said. He jutted his sword at her. "You can probably transform as well. Can't you?!"

Rain flinched. The distrust in his eyes was clear. Tears stung her eyes. He didn't trust her after all either. None of them did.

"Horns?" Eren looked at Rain.

Rain's eyes locked down on the ground.

"That's enough," Levi said. "We're going back to the castle now. Eren, Rain, you two come with me."

"Yes, sir." Eren stood up. "Rain?"

"Yeah." Unable to look at her squad, Rain kept her eyes down on the ground as they headed over to their horses. They mounted up and headed back to the castle. The ride was a quiet and tense one. She could feel Eren's eyes on her. She could feel him wanting to question her. Her plan was to tell him. She just never picked out the right moment. Now that was blown all thanks to loud mouth Oluo. They put up their horses and headed into the castle. Still not speaking as they made their way down to the basement.

Eren sat down on the stairs.

Rain followed Levi to the wall to Eren's left. When he leaned back against it, she leaned against him.

"How are you feeling, Eren?" Levi then asked.

"Captain," Eren said. "Not very good. I know that I'm still alive only because I'm here…I also know that I'm a potential enemy to humanity…it's just…until the moment I experienced their open hostility I didn't notice that they don't trust me."

"Of course they don't. That's why I chose them in the first place," Levi said. "You become a full fledged scout after having returned alive for the first time…that's a common opinion among the scouts. But those guys managed to live through hell and not one but countless times, and it bore its fruit. They've learned how to survive. When you're up against titans there's always information deficiency. No matter how thorough your planning is lots of situations you can't make heads or talks of will come up anyway. When that happens, your best chance is your speed and fast firm actions based on your prediction of the worst-case scenario in a given situation. Still, it doesn't mean they've turned into a heartless mob. It's not like they didn't feel anything turning their blades against you. But don't expect them to regret it."

"So what about you?" Eren looked Levi to Rain. "What did Oluo mean?"

Rain sighed. She pushed away from Levi and stood in front of Eren. "I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you about this. But thanks to Oluo I don't have much choice now." She undid her hair. "This is what he was talking about."

"What in the world?" Eren stood up. He reached for her horns.

Rain stood still as Eren ran his fingers over her horns.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Eren said.

"I'm sorry," Rain said. "It's just been…difficult. You've already seen what happens to people who are different."

"I never would have treated you like that," Eren said. "And neither would Mikasa and Armin."

"I know," Rain said. She rubbed her neck. "I guess I'm a bit more sensitive with my abnormalities than I'd like to admit." She summoned and spread out her wings. Eren walked behind her. His hands brushed over her feathers. "I also have some kind of light beam that comes out of my mouth at certain points in time. Usually when I'm under a lot of stress. Or so it seems."

"Then…is Oluo right?" Eren asked. "Are you a titan, too?"

"No," Rain said. "I've been hurt countless times and never have transformed."

"Then where did they come from?" Eren moved back in front of her.

"We have no idea," Levi said.

"My dad found me like this," Rain said putting her hair back up into buns. "My horns and one of my wings was broken. Over time they both healed. But with my memory loss I have no idea why I'm like this."

"That must be rough," Eren said. "But now it makes sense why you were always wearing that straw hat or having your hair up in buns."

"Not many know about this." Rain nodded. "Dad wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible."

"I can't see why," Eren said.

"Captain Levi, Squad Leader Hange is calling for you," a soldier said before heading back up the stairs.

"That bloody specs sure has some nerve making us wait so long," Levi said. "Hey, let's go."

"Y-yes, sir," Eren said.

The three soldiers headed back upstairs. They met the rest of Squad Levi in the dining hall. They were sitting at the table and they all looked at her when they walked into the room. Rain flinched upon seeing them and forced herself to keep looking at Hange.

"What, you were busy enjoying a sweet long dump or something?" Levi asked.

"Well, that too, but mostly I got held up explaining away to the superiors what happened," Hange said holding up a spoon. "Anyway, Eren, take a look at this, will you?"

"A teaspoon?" Eren asked.

"Indeed. Your titan's hand was holding when you transformed. It held it like this, between the index and the thumb," Hange said showing them how it was held.

"Really?" Eren asked.

"I find it hard to believe a grasp like this could be a coincidence. Add to that the fact that for some reason there's no visible damage from here or excessive force on the spoon. Do you have any thoughts as to why?" Hange said.

"Ah, I remember trying to pick it up. I transformed right after that," Eren said.

"I see," Hange said. "That's probably the reason why you couldn't transform while in the well, I must kill the titans. I need to defend against that cannonball. I must lift that boulder. In all the cases you successfully transform you had clear objective in your mind. It's likely that the act of self-harm is not the trigger per se. Harming yourself doesn't work if there's no objective."

"I agree that the current case resembles the time when I needed to defend against the cannonball. But still…transforming into a titan just to pick up a spoon?" Eren said. "That's messed up."

"I was too naive. I want to reconsider my view on the way of returning to the human form as well. But we have no time for that till our next sortie to the outer lands because of the general training in formation," Hange said.

"You mean we shouldn't press the issue too hard lest the whole plan should fail?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, for now," Hange said.

"So you didn't break the rules about transforming on purpose?" Gunther asked.

"No, it wasn't intentional," Eren said.

Rain looked up at the squad them. She saw them exchange a nod before biting their hands.

"Ouch," Gunther said.

"That's pretty painful. Eren, you bit your hands like this repeatedly despite the pain, didn't you?" Eld asked.

"We've made a mistake in our judgment. It's a price for that, however small. We've agreed on that earlier, so…" Gunther said.

"But it's our job to keep you in check! We weren't wrong about doing our job!" Oluo said. "So don't get cocky, you brat!"

"We're sorry we got scared," Petra said. "And did something stupid, and you must be disappointed in us…but still…one person can't do much on just their own. That's why we take action as an organization. We rely on you and we'd like you to rely on us. We'd like you to trust us." She elbowed Oluo. "And don't you have something to say to Rain?"

"Yeah." Oluo rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry, Rain. I didn't mean what I said. I was just caught off guard by what Eren did."

"It's fine." Rain shrugged. "I know you all still have questions about me. I do as well. But nothing can be done about them until I get my memories back."

"Still, I'm sorry for saying what I did," Oluo said.

"I know you are." Rain nodded.


	33. Friends & Titans

Friends & Titans

"That's a good girl," Rain said while stroking her brush over Flame's body. "Feeling good, doesn't it?"

Flame whinnied and bobbed her head.

"You always like getting brushed," Rain said. Flame bobbed her head again. "A few more weeks and we'll be heading out on another mission. Daddy wants to try something new." She glanced around to make sure she was alone. "He's wanting to try to capture one of the titan. He believes that there are other humans inside of the titans just like Eren. I'm not sure what to think of it." She sighed. "Only a few people know the actual purpose of this expedition. Even our squad, outside of Levi and myself doesn't know what's going to happen. I'm not sure about that part of it. But Daddy has always known what he's doing. And it does make sense to keep most of the Corp in the dark." A sharp pain stabbed into her head. "Ouch."

Flame flicked her ear and nuzzled Rain's arm.

"I'm okay." Rain stroked Flame's cheek. "Just another headache or whatever."

"Hey! Mikasa! Armin!" Eren called out.

"Huh?" Rain turned to see a group of soldiers walking towards the castle. "Oh, that's right! The new recruits were supposed to come today. I completely forgot about that. Let's go see them."

Rain placed her brush inside of the bucket beside her foot and patted her leg. Flame followed her when she started walking over to the barn. Some familiar faces had gathered around Eren. They were the people she had met before at the training corps.

"Rain!" Armin smiled when he saw their friend.

"Hey, guys," Rain said noticing the worry in Mikasa's eyes. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It's nice to see you again," a longhaired brunette said.

"You two, um, Sasha, right?" Rain looked at the girl.

"That's right." Sasha nodded.

"Good. I didn't want to get your names wrong," Rain said. She ran her eyes over them all mentally reciting their names. "Are you all excited about being here?"

"Excited isn't the word I would use," Jean said.

"They were just telling me about a friend of ours," Eren said. "He was killed in the titan attack the other day."

"Oh," Rain said. "I'm sorry. That's rough."

"But it's the life we've choose," Reiner said. "Isn't that right, Rain?"

"True." Rain nodded.

"Since we've just arrived here you should show us around," Reiner said.

"What are you doing?" Bertolt asked.

"Well, we are new here," Reiner said. "It's not like we know where we're going."

"I guess so," Bertolt said.

Rain looked past their shoulders to see Levi coming towards them on his horse. "I'd like to but we're about to go on patrol." She smiled. "There are plenty of other soldiers who can show you around. But we can talk later."

"Sure thing, Rain," Armin said.

"And don't worry about Eren," Rain said to Mikasa. "Nothing bad has happened to him. I've made sure of that."

"I know." Mikasa nodded. "Thanks for keeping an eye out for him."

"Rain, Eren, saddle up," Levi said. "We're going on patrol."

"You got it." Rain nodded.

"Yes, sir," Eren said. He waved to his friends. "See you later."

"Come on, Flame," Rain said leading Flame over to the tack room. "Duty calls." She saddled up her horse. By the time she swung upon the saddle Eren and his horse came walking over. Their squad gathered up and headed out. For a couple hours they rode around in the fields surrounding their new home before returning back to the castle. She stretched out her body after putting Flame up and stepped out of the barn. Standing there was Reiner and Bertolt. "Oh, hey, um, Reiner and Bertolt?"

"That's right." Reiner nodded. "How did patrol go?"

"Okay," Rain said. "Uneventful at least." She paused and took them in. Reiner seemed to have something on his mind while Bertolt looked like he wanted to be someone else completely. "Did you guys need something?"  
"No," Bertolt said.

"Actually, we were wondering what you did around here for fun?" Reiner said.

"Well, there's been a practical joker on the loose," Rain said. "I guess you could take over their position and pull pranks on people."

"I'd rather do something that won't get us in trouble with our superiors," Reiner said.

"Like what?" Rain asked.

"What's going on here?" Levi asked as he walked over to them. The rest of their squad only gave them a simple glance before heading into the castle.

"We were just talking," Reiner said. "I was wondering what all we could do around here. We still have a little time before we head out on the expedition. And since we're still new here I was about to ask Rain if she would take us on an over night trip."

"An over night trip?" Rain cocked an eyebrow at him.

"We wouldn't go far," Reiner said. He jerked his thumb towards the forest. "Just inside there. It'll be fun and like a training exercise for us."

"Reiner, this isn't a good idea," Bertolt said.

"What do you say?" Reiner ignored his friend and smiled at Rain.

"Uh, I don't know," Rain said.

"Sounds like fun to me," Eren said walking over to them.

"See? Even he's into doing this," Reiner said.

Rain looked to Levi. "Well, I guess it would be fine."

"No," Levi said.

"Why not?" Rain asked.

"It's pointless," Levi said before walking off. "You're staying here and that's final."

"Forgive the captain," Eren said. "He's not easy to get along with sometimes."

"Does he really have an issue with us just going out for one night?" Reiner asked. "It's not like we're going to be doing much of anything else."

"Well, you have to practice with the rest of the Corp in learning the formations as a unit," Rain said.

"But we're not going to be doing that all the time," Reiner said. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"You really want to sleep outside for one night?" Eren asked.

"Why not?" Reiner smiled. "Rain's your friend. And we'd like to get to know her better. That's all."

"I guess so." Eren turned to Rain. "What do you say? Think you can talk the captain into letting us spend the night outside one day?"

"Well, I suppose I could try," Rain said.

"What do you mean try?" Reiner asked. "He doesn't have complete control over you, does he?"

"No, of course not." Rain frowned.

"Sounds like it to me." Reiner smirked. "You two are in a relationship. Or so I heard. Perhaps you'd like him to always boss you around."

"That's not what he does, Reiner," Rain said. Anger flickered in her chest.

"Then prove it," Reiner said. "Prove that you're just as much as a captain as he is."

"Reiner, stop it," Bertolt said grabbing his friend's arm. "You're pushing this too far."

"Well?" Reiner crossed his arms over his chest.

Rain mentally chewed on the thought then sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good." Reiner smiled.

"What the heck is going on?" Eren asked.

"We're going on a camp out," Reiner said. "That's what."

Rain marched past the two boys and headed for the castle. She paused at the door and thought about what just happened. She couldn't recall a time like this. For some reason she couldn't hold back her desire to accept Reiner's challenge. Growling at her odd actions she entered into the castle and searched for Levi. She found him in the kitchen preparing a cup of tea for himself. "What was that outside?"  
"What was what?" Levi asked.

"You know exactly what," Rain said.

"You're not going," Levi said.

"Give me one good reason," Rain said.

"I already did." Levi took a drink of his tea.

"Levi, you didn't. And we're going," Rain said.

Levi turned to her. "You're not going out with them."

"You can't continue to control me like this, Levi," Rain said. "I'm my own person and I can and will make my own decisions. We're going. It's only for one night. There's nothing wrong with that." Without giving him a chance to reply she turned and left the room. "And we're going  _tonight_!"

"Hey, Rain, what's-" Armin started when Rain entered into the foyer.

"Gather all your trainee friends," Rain said heading for the stairs. "We're going to sleep outside tonight!"

"Huh? Um, okay?" Armin said watching her stomp up the stairs.

"Stupid jerk!" Rain grumbled as she continued to stomp up the stairs and into their room. She grabbed her overnight gear and rushed outside before she had a chance to run into Levi again. She waited near the stables for everyone to come outside. They appeared about forty five minutes later, a few with confused looks. "Let's go!"

"Sure thing," Eren said. They all headed towards the woods.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Jean asked. "I mean this is so sudden."

"Levi's being a jerk. That's why," Rain said.

"We're going on a camping trip because the captain is being a jerk?" Connie asked.

"That's right," Rain said kicking a stick out of the way. "He had no reason to keep me separated from you all."

"So we're doing this because you two are having a fight?" Ymir asked.

"Why? If you two are fighting you should talk to each other," Christa said.

Rain scoffed.

"I think the real reason that the captain doesn't want us to come here is because he's jealous of my relationship with Rain," Eren said.

"Now that would make sense," Jean said.

"What are you talking about?" Rain stopped walking and turned to them. "Levi's not the type to get jealous."

"Everyone one gets jealous," Armin said.

"Whatever. Let's just find a spot and get this over with," Rain said. "Mikasa and Armin, there is something I'd like to talk to you about later."

"Sure thing," Armin said. The group walked a few more minutes before finally finding a flat enough space to set things up. They unrolled their blankets and gathered wood for their fire.

"Let's get some more wood," Rain said to her three friends. "I can talk to you then as well."

"Sure thing," Armin and Mikasa said.

Eren stood up and followed after them.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Armin asked picking up another stick.

"As secret of mine that I've been keeping from you all. Well, Eren knows about it for a while now." Rain reached up to her hair and undid her buns. Her friends gasp as her hair fell down over her shoulders.

"What the heck?!" Armin asked.

"You have…horns?" Mikasa asked.

"And wings." She spread out her wings. "I can also do this light beam thing from my mouth in certain situations."

Armin and Mikasa inspected their friends.

"Hey what's taking you guys so-" Everyone looked up when they heard Reiner's voice.

Rain's heart skipped a beat. It was too late to hide them. Reiner and everyone saw her horns and wings.

"What the heck?!" Connie said. "Someone tell me I'm seeing things!"

"You're a titan?" Ymir asked.

"You mean like Eren?" Christa asked.

"No," Rain said. "I'm not a titan. I'm sorry. I think it should be obvious why I hid this from everyone."

"I can understand," Jean said. "Everyone would have labeled you a freak like Eren here and tried to dissect you."

"You don't have to be so blunt about it," Eren said.

"It's a fact." Jean shrugged.

"It must have been so hard on you to keep this hidden from everyone," Christa said as she walked behind Rain to check out her wings.

"And it's getting even harder," Rain said. "Do you all always travel everywhere at the same time?"

"Reiner was worried about you three," Connie said. "Though I don't know why. You were only gone a few minutes. He just insisted."

Reiner shrugged when everyone looked at him.

Rain studied him, wondering if he possible knew or guessed her secret and decided to rat her out about it to Eren's friends. But without a logical reason as to why she brushed it aside. It had to have been just a coincident. Reiner, as Eren said before, was like a big brother to him and his friends. So he had to have been worried.

"I guess that explains your hairstyle," Sasha said.

"Yeah." Rain nodded. "I wore and still wear a straw hat sometimes."

"Were you going to tell us about this?" Jean asked.

"I'm not sure," Rain said. "As you might guess this isn't an easy thing for me to show people. You've saw and heard what people want to do to Eren."

"You've got a point," Connie said.

"Don't worry, Rain." Christa took her hands. "We won't hold this against you."

"She's so sweet," Jean said.

"An angel," Armin said.

"Okay then." Rain pulled her hands freed and started tying her hair back up but then decided to leave it down. "Let's go back to the fire now."

The group turned and walked back to their fire.

"So are you ever going to tell the rest of the Survey Corp?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know. It's more of a wait and see kind of thing," Rain said.

"Can we please stop talking about titans and whatnot?" Jean asked as he sat down.

"Sounds good to me," Ymir said. "I'd like to know why the captain is so jealous of Eren."

"What are you talking about?" Rain asked.

"You haven't noticed him watching you closely whenever Eren is close to you or anything?" Ymir asked.

"Um, no?" Rain blinked. "Levi doesn't get jealous."

"Everyone get's jealous, Rain," Armin said.

"And Ymir has a point. The captain does get jealous when you're around me. I've seen it before," Eren said.

Rain blinked at him.

"You just don't notice it," Mikasa said. "I'm sure your other squad members have mentioned it before."

"Well, actually Eld has," Rain said kneading her eyebrows. "Levi jealous? I can't imagine it. He's always so strong and sure of himself."

"He maybe strong but he's also weak," Armin said. "You get jealous of other girls looking and talking to him, right?"  
Rain nodded.

"Then you should talk to him about this," Armin said. "No one knows him like you do. You need to take his feelings into consideration."

Rain's shoulders slumped. She had forgotten that their relationship was just as new to him as it was to her. "I've been an idiot."

"Shall we go back?" Eren asked.

Rain mulled over the thought before saying, "No. I need more time to gather my thoughts."

"All right." Eren nodded.

"So who's up for some ghost stories?!" Ymir asked. A few groaned while the rest agreed to it.

Rain ended up telling them about the church with the children in it. It wasn't an actual ghost story but it was the closest she had. Everyone but for Armin, who constantly grabbed onto Eren, loved the stories. They talked long into the night before going to bed.

The next morning they all woke up early due to the sun shining through the trees. Rain stretched out and put her hair back up in buns. As they were eating breakfast clouds rolled in overhead. A loud boom of thunder rumbled above. Rain jumped and grabbed onto Eren's arm. She whimpered.

"What's up with her?" Jean asked.

"She's just afraid of thunder," Eren said. "I should get her inside."

"We all should head inside," Armin said looking at the lightning flashing in the clouds. "It's going to rain any minute now."

Gathering up their stuff, Reiner doused the fire before they all headed back to the castle. The stonewalls muffled the thunder a bit, but Rain still waited to be with Levi. She said, "I'm going to go find Levi."

"All right," Eren said. "We'll catch you later."

Rain waved to them before heading upstairs. Much to her surprise Levi was inside just sitting on their bed with his elbows on his knees and his fingers laced. She dropped her pack on the floor and went to sit beside him. "Levi, we need to talk about before."

Thunder boomed outside. She gripped the cover hard.

"We don't have to talk right now," Levi said. "It's thundering."

"I noticed," Rain said. "But we do have to talk. And I want to say that I'm sorry."

Levi looked up at her.

"It's been brought to my attention before but I brushed it aside," Rain said. "You don't have to be jealous of Eren. We're only friends. I'm sorry I didn't take your feelings into consideration before now."

Levi sighed and stared down at the floor. "And I'm sorry how I've been treating you."

"It's okay," Rain said. "We've both made mistakes here." Thunder boomed and cracked outside the window. She jumped, grabbed onto Levi, and cursed under her breath.

"It's not going to hurt you," Levi said.

"I know," Rain whined. "I still hate it."

"Well, let me see if I can get your mind off of it." Levi tilted her chin to him and captured her lips. He ran his hands under her shirt before pushing her down onto the bed.

She yelp at the unexpected treatment but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

…

Rain's fingers twitched as she fiddled with her reins. It was finally happening. They were about to head out and try and capture a titan that could be controlled by a human. Her eyes drifted to Eren. He was sitting behind her and next to Petra. This formation was supposed to keep him safe, though she wasn't so sure about that. If her dad was correct and more people could control a titan's body like Eren then there was no safe place to put him.

"Formation for long distant enemy detection! Deploy!" Erwin ordered.

Rain looked up as the formation advanced. It was too late to change anything now. She tried to focus on her dad. He knew what he was doing. Well, he knew as much as he could considering they pretty much knew nothing about titans still. She jumped when a hand landed on her tight. Lifting her eyes she locked onto Levi's.

"It's going to be fine," Levi said.

"Yeah." Rain nodded.

"Let's go," Levi said.

Rain tapped Flame's side. The horse propelled forward, in sync with Levi's horse. They rode through the tunnels. It's stone sides shielding them from the warm sun before the rays shown down on their skin again. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She forced herself to focus on the mission at hand. Whatever happened would happen whether she wanted it to or not. All she could do was the best she could. And she was going to do just that. She was going to do her best to keep everyone safe.

They rode. Rain lost all track of time as she scanned the area for singles that titans' have been spotted. And they had. Someone had shot flares of to their right. Titans had been spotted and soldiers were in battle. She gritted her teeth. Her heart pounded against her ribs.

"Oluo, fire the signal," Levi said.

"Roger that, sir," Oluo said.

"I've got a message!" Rain looked over her shoulder when she heard the soldier's voice. "The right flank lookouts suffered a crushing blow! Enemy detection on the right flank is partially disabled! Please, relay this message to the squads stationed to your left!"

"You hear that, Petra? Go!" Levi said.

"Yes, sir!" Petra said.

"Crap," Rain cursed. She gripped the reins, ready to break off and go help him. "Armin's in that area."

"Don't go flying off the handle," Levi said. "They know what they're suppose to do. You need to focus on  _our_  part of the mission."

"I know," Rain said sighing. "Armin will be fine."

"A black signal?! An abnormal has appeared?!" Eren said.

Rain glanced up. Sure enough there was the black smoke rising up from the ground. She kneaded her eyebrows.

"Eren, fire the signal," Levi said.

"Yes, sir," Eren said.

"What a mess…some titan's already penetrated the formation that deep, huh," Levi said.

A loud pop went off signaling Eren had shot his flare gun. Rain glanced over at Levi at the same time he looked at her. Everything was happening fast. Yet he was remaining calm as always. She envied him.

"Just keep going," Levi told her.

"Yeah." Rain turned forward again. The large group of trees they were aiming for was coming into view. She could no longer see her dad's squad. They must have already reached the woods. Hopefully they would have enough time to set everything up. Their horses thundering hooves faded away from her ears. She ran over the plan again and again to make sure she didn't forget anything. If they were lucky they wouldn't have to fight. But she knew some people were about to die. Some people had already died. And it hadn't been all that long since they left the walls.

"Captain! Captain, Levi!" Eren said bringing Rain's attention back into the moment. They had already entered into the forest. The smells didn't even registered in her senses. She looked around in hopes to getting a glance of her dad. He, Mike, and Hange were nowhere in sight. Surely they were already in the trees with their trap set up. But had it been long enough for them to do that? Did they need more time?

"What?" Levi asked.

Rain already knew what Eren was going to say. After all he and the rest of the squad didn't know the real plan here. They were given a different version of it.

"What do you mean what?! We're in the forest, sir, for crying out loud!" Eren said. "There is no way we can detect the enemy, if we are the only file of the formation to enter the forest! And I think I saw something approaching from the right to boot! How are we supposed to avoid titans and protect the carts under these circumstances?!"

"Stop stating the obvious with that obnoxious screeching, will ya? It's clear as day we can't do any of that anymore," Levi said.

"B-but why?! How come things-" Eren started.

"Take a good look around already," Levi said. "These huge trees are the best location you can only wish for, for maxing our the ODM gear's performance. Now, do me a favor. And put that dumb head of yours to use. Make sure you do you hardest and rack your brains hard as you can, if you don't want to die."

Rain glanced back over her shoulder. Immediately she wished she hadn't. The scared and concerned looks on the squad's faces were obvious. They doubted the plan, the plan they didn't know. Thuds and branches snapped and cracked to their right. Several other unidentifiable sounds broke through the leaves. "What the heck is that?"

"Hey, what's that sound?" Petra asked.

"It's right behind us," Oluo said.

"Something that was coming from the right is making that sound?" Eld asked.

"Everyone," Levi said, pulling out his blades. "Blades at the ready. That something will be here in a moment."

And just as Levi said a titan broke through the trees. Rain eyed it. It was a female like titan with blonde hair. She pulled out her blades. The titan's footsteps shook the ground. Or maybe she was just shaking. She wasn't sure. Maybe it was both. This titan was different. This titan moved with purpose. Her dad was right. There were others like Eren running around in titan's bodies.

"Oh crap! There's no way we can avoid it in this thick forest!" Eld said.

"It's so fast! It's catching up to us!" Gunther said.

"Captain! Let's switch to ODM gear!" Petra said.

Rain kept her eyes on the female titan. Another squad appeared zipping through the trees in an attempt to take her down or slow her down. But it was useless. The female titan easily batted them away from her. They died. Their blood stained the trees and turned the green leaves red. She forced herself to turn around.

"Captain!" Petra said. "Give up the order!"

"Let's do it, Captain! She's really dangerous!" Oluo said. "We must do it now!"

"I'm going to turn her into mincemeat," Eld said.

"Captain Levi! Give us the order, please!" Oluo said.

Rain knew he wouldn't give the order. That wasn't what they were here for.

"Everyone, plug your ears," Levi said.

Rain looked over at him. He was holding up his gun. She covered her ears just before he pulled the trigger. The bullet screeched through the air.

"A sound grenade?" Eren asked when the sound died down.

"Men, what's your mission again? Was it to lose yourselves to your raging emotions?" Levi asked. "That's not what your orders were, now is it? The duty this squad was assigned to is to do our best to make sure this brat wouldn't get a single scratch on him. Even if it costs us our lives. We're going to keep advancing on horses. Is that clear?"

Roger that, sir!" Petra said.

"On horses? But just how long are we going to keep going like this? Not to mention that she'll catch up with us very soon," Eren said. "Another group of back up! If we help them right now, together we may stand a chance!"

"Eren! You look straight ahead!" Gunther said.

"Gunther?" Eren said.

"Stop screwing up the pace! Maintain your fastest running speed!" Eld said.

"Eld! But why? Who's going to stop her if not Levi's squad?" Eren asked. "Another person has just lost his live! There was a chance we could have saved him! The other one is still fighting! Courageously! If we go right now, we can still make it in time! Rain, you're with me on this, right?!"

"I'm sorry, Eren," Rain said. "You have to keep moving forward."

"What?! Why?!" Eren asked.

"Eren! Look only in front of you and keep moving!" Petra said.

"Are you telling me to just close my eyes to the desperate battle happening behind us?!" Eren asked. "To leave my comrades to their death and run for my life, is that it?!"

"Yes! That's precisely what I'm telling you to do! Obey the captain's orders!" Petra said.

"I don't get why I must let my comrades die! And I also don't get is why you're not telling me the reason behind your unwillingness to help them! Why?!" Eren said.

"Cause the captain judgment it's not something he should explain, that's why! You don't get it cause you're still a sucker wet behind the ears! And now that you know this, shut the heck up and obey!" Oluo said.

"Eren, don't do that," Rain said as Eren lifted his hand to bite it. He paused and locked eyes with her.

"Those are our comrades," Eren said.

"I know," Rain said. "This part is never easy."

Eren continued to lift his hand to his mouth.

"Eren, what do you think you're doing?! You're allowed to do that only when your life is in danger! You promised us, didn't you?!" Petra said.

"Eren, you're not in the wrong about this. If you want to do it, do it," Levi said.

"Captain?!" Petra said.

"He's a real monster, I know that much, and not at all because of his titan power. No matter how much force he's held down with, no matter how strong the cage he's placed in, no one will be able to make his spirit submit to their will. The difference in judgment between you and us originates from different rules driven from past experiences. You don't have to rely on a thing like that. Make your choice. Will you trust yourself…or will you trust me, them, and the scouting legion as a whole? I don't know which option you should choose. I could never advice you on that. No matter what kind of wisdom dictates you the option you should pick, no one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong until you arrive to some sort of outcome, resulting from your choice. The only think we're allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made," Levi said.

Rain glanced over at him. She knew he was thinking about the time he lost his friends. He made a choice back then and it turned out to be the wrong one. But he didn't let it keep him back. He kept moving forward.

"Eren," Petra said. "Trust us."

"Eren! That's taking too long! Make up your mind already!" Levi said.

"I'll keep going with you!" Eren said.

"The target is accelerating!" Gunther said.

"Full speed ahead! Keep running as fast as you can!" Levi said.

The group pushed forward. All of them, but for Levi, kept looking back at the squads trying to stop the female titan from advancing. Life after life was being taken away all for the sake of keeping Eren safe.

"Captain!" Eren said.

"Keep going!" Levi said. They pushed forward. More soldiers died behind them.

"Levi," Rain said. "We're at the point."

"Tether the horses up ahead, then switched to the ODM gear. This time Rain and I be taking action separately from the rest of you. I'm leaving Eld in command of the squad," Levi said. "Keep a safe distance away from that titan and hide Eren. And take care of our horses. Is that clear?"

"What?" Eren asked. "You're leaving us?"

"You'll be fine, Eren," Rain said. "Just stay with the crew. Levi and I have to take care of something."

"You two better not be going off to have a make out session!" Oluo shouted.

"Don't be stupid!" Rain spat back. Levi launched himself into the air. "Just keep Eren as safe as you can." She fired her ODM gear and followed after Levi. "This is stupid. I should stay with him."

"No, you're staying with me," Levi said. "We might need your to help with the female titan."

Rain gritted her teeth. "This had better work. That's all I have to say about it."

Levi looked at her then turned back. A minute later Erwin came into view. They shot their gear towards him before landing in the tree Erwin was standing in.

"Daddy." Rain landed beside him. She looked down at the female titan. The thing's body was completely immobile with the spikes Hange had set up. She bit her cheek, wondering if this would really hold the titan in place. Despite everything and all the lives it took to get to this point she had her doubts. Something felt a bit too easy about this capture.

"Seems like she's stopped moving," Levi said.

"Yes, but we can't let out guard down yet," Erwin said. "Great job leading her here."

"It's all thanks to the backup squad who gave up their lives fighting to buy us enough time," Levi said. "If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have made it here."

"I see," Erwin said.

"Yes, it's thanks to them that we have this opportunity to meet the person hiding inside of her nape," Levi said. "I hope the person won't piss themselves in the process though."

Rain watched the female titan closely. Soft whispers flowed on the wind and entered into her ears. She kneaded her eyebrows in an attempt to hear what they were saying.

_"Free her."_

_"Free her."_

_"Don't let them see."_

_"Don't let them know."_

_"You belong with them."_

Rain placed her hand on her temple as a dull throb appeared behind it. "Belong with who?"

"What's the matter, Rain?" Erwin said.

"Nothing." Rain tried to compose herself. She tried to push past the pain and voices but the voices only became louder, the pain sharpened. Her knees buckled. One of her swords slipped from her hand but she was able to grab it before it could fall to the ground.

Erwin bent down beside her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Rain, what's going on?"  
"Just a headache," Rain said. Her stomach turned. Placing a hand over her mouth, she gagged twice before drawing in sharp breaths.

"Are you getting sick?" Erwin asked.

"No." Rain shook her head and instantly wished she hadn't. The movement caused more pain to stab her temple. She put her swords up and rubbed her temples. The pain lessened. "I'm fine. It's going away now. Focus on the titan. Is she really secured enough?"

"She will be," Erwin said. "Hange's about to fire another round of spikes into it."

Several loud booms shot through the air. Rain flinched at them as she stood with her dad. She smiled at him. "It doesn't hurt much anymore. I can proceed with the plan."

"Rain, you stay here with me," Erwin said.

"What?! But I'm fine!" Rain said.

"No, you're not," Erwin said. "You're sitting still. Levi and Mike will handle this from here."

"But, Daddy," Rain said.

"Listen to him, Mutt," Levi said. "You don't need to get close to a titan like this if you can't focus a hundred percent."

"Fine," Rain said crossing her arms with a huff. "I'll be a good girl and stay right here."

Levi nodded before moving higher into the air. He met Mike. The two then swung down towards the titan's nape to cut the person inside out. Just as their blades were about to cut into her hands a shiny substance formed over them. The blades shattered.

"Did she just harden her skin?" Rain asked. "How is that possible?"

Erwin lifted his hand.

"Yes?" a soldier asked.

"Get some explosives ready to blow off the target's arms," Erwin said.

"Yes, sir. But…there's a possibility the one inside her might get blown up as well. If we use that powerful thing we have in reserve," the soldier said.

"He's got a point," Rain said.

"Let's try to plant some bombs to sever her hands at the wrists, then," Erwin said. "Upon my signal plant all the bombs simultaneously and detonate them from a short distance away."

Rain watched the soldiers move explosives to the wrists of the titan's hands. The pressure behind her temple reappeared. The voices whispered over and over in her ears. "Please, stop it. I'm not like that."

"You okay?" Erwin asked.

"Of course," Rain said. "It's just this headache."

Erwin nodded then turned his focus back to the titan. Just as she screeched.

The sharp shrill penetrated Rain's head. Her stomach churned. Turning away from the titan, she dropped to her hands and knees and wretched. Her dad's hand appeared on her back, rubbing her soothingly. She wretched again before heaving. The pain was completely gone from her head. "I'm…okay now. The pain's gone."

"Erwin! The stench," Mike said landing on the branch.

Rain stood up with her dad and looked at Mike.

"You okay, Rain? You look a little pale," Mike said.

"I'm fine," Rain said. "What about the titans?"

"Where are they coming from?" Erwin asked.

"From every direction, and it's getting stronger," Mike said. "They're closing in from all around us. And there're a lot of them."

"Hurry up with those bombs!" Erwin said.

"Erwin! The ones coming up from the east are almost here!" Mike said.

"Carts Convoy Squad! Intercept the enemy!" Erwin said.

"What's going on?" Rain asked as the hordes of titans ran towards the female titan. They completely ignored the soldiers. Realizing what was going on, she jumped from the tree. "Crap! We have to save her!"

"Men, engage them! Protect the female titan!" Erwin shouted.

The soldiers launched their gear. They slice and diced the titans up in an attempt to free the female titan.

Rain growled when it was obvious they weren't doing any good here.

"Men! Withdraw temporarily!" Erwin ordered.

Rain launched herself away from the titans. She landed back on the tree with her dad, now out of breath. Her eyes when to Levi when he joined them. Though he didn't land on the branch. He stayed dangling from the tree with his boots on its trunk.

"Hey, Erwin!" Levi said.

"She did quite a number on us," Erwin said.

"That's some ugly mug you're showing…you mean…" Levi eyed Erwin.

"I mean the enemy was prepared to abandon literally everything I never would have thought that she would have titans devour her, " Erwin said. "All for the sake of wiping out of existence the information we seek to obtain. Men, retreat. While titans are busy devouring the female titan's body, get on your horses! We're leaving the carts here! Head west once you're out of the forest, redeploy the formation! We're returning to the Karanese District!"

"What a mess. Right after my taunting words, too," Levi said.

"I'm sure she was so scared of you," Rain taunted.

"Keep up the sarcasm, Mutt, and I'll show you taunting," Levi said.

"I might like that." Rain smiled.

Levi shot her a smirk before saying, "Havoc all around and no benefit for us whatsoever. I wonder what they'll do to Eren and us when we nonchalantly come back after a failure like this."

"We'll think about it after we have returned. At the moment we must concentrate on returning safely without suffering anymore damage," Erwin said.

"Screw them," Rain said. "It's not like they can do any better."

"Watch your language, young lady," Erwin said in a deep warning tone.

"Yes, sir." Rain put up her swords.

"I'll go call our squad," Levi said. "Hope they didn't get very far from here yet."

"Wait, Levi," Erwin said. "Go refill your tanks first. You too, Rain."

"We're hardly pressed for time as it is. I think I can still hold out with what I have left. And Rain hasn't done much maneuvering either. Why waste any time on resupplying?" Levi asked.

"It's an order. Do it," Erwin said.

"Fine. Understood, Erwin," Levi said. "I'll trust your judgment on this one. Let's go, Rain."

"See you later, Daddy." Rain walked to the edge of the branch. She stepped off of it before firing her gear. Together with Levi, they swung down to the supply carts. "That titan's body, the person inside of it, where do you think they went? Surely they escaped with all the titan steam floating around in the air. It would have been easy for them."

"They probably continued after Eren," Levi said.

"Possibly," Rain said placing her opened container to the hose. It hissed as she filled up her first tank. "I wonder if it's also possible for them to just give up. After all they came this close to being caught."

"That sounds more like wishful thinking than anything else," Levi said.

"Maybe it is," Rain said. She put her first tank back on and filled up her second one. "I'll just feel better once we get back to Eren."

"How's your head? What happened back there?" Levi asked.

"I'm not sure," Rain said. "I just kept hearing voices and my head hurt like crazy."

"Voices, huh?" Levi eyed her.

"I wonder…" Rain paused.

"What?" Levi prompted.

"I wonder if they're memories," Rain said.

"You think you might be getting your memories back?" Levi asked.

"I can't think of what else it might be," Rain said.

"Well, we'll think about it more later on," Levi said. "Right now we need to catch up to the squad."

Rain nodded. The two fired their gear and headed towards their squad. As they flew past the trees an unsettling yet family roar vibrated their bodies. "Oh no. Wasn't that…?"

"Eren's titan's scream," Levi said. "Something must have happened."

Rain clenched her fists. "We have to get to them."

Levi nodded as they proceeded forward.

Rain's heart took a sharp jolt when she saw him. Gunther was dead. His body was hanging upside down from his ODM gear. His eyes frozen in shock, his neck snapped in half. Eld was next. They passed over his bitten body that lay on the ground. Tears stun her eyes. Petra's body but for her shoulders, neck, and head was flattened against a tree. Oluo's body looked unbroken. But the way he laid unmoving it was all too obvious. He was dead as well. Their entire squad had been taken out by one titan. Fire raged in her chest. "Stupid son of a-"

"Calm down," Levi said. "You're not going to do any good if you get this upset."

Rain flinched. She knew he was right. But it did nothing to cool off the rage building inside of her. "Let's just find, Eren! And he had better be alive!"

"We heard his roar," Levi said. "He's probably still fighting."

"Then let's go!" Rain took the lead, following the sights of the battle until it came into sigh. There on the ground was Eren's titan form, the head bit off. "Crap."

"Don't panic yet," Levi said. "It looks like she just bit Eren out of his titan form."

"That's all she had better done." The two continued forward until a familiar person came into view. Mikasa was attempting to fight the titan. "Just great. Mikasa broke from the group and came here. That idiot. We have to stop her before she gets herself killed."

They rushed forward.

"Fall back for now." Levi grabs Mikasa out of harms way. They level themselves out in the air and continue after the female titan. "We'll follow her keeping our distance for the moment. Looks like she's pretty exhausted. Her speed dropped significantly. The whole nape area of Eren's titan form was bitten out. Is he dead?"

"Eren is alive, sir. The target seems to have intelligence, and her objective is to kidnap Eren," Mikasa said. "If she wanted to kill him she could have simply crushed him. Instead, the target intentionally contained him in her mouth and currently is trying to escape with him."

"Then, maybe she was trying to devour Eren all along. In that case, he's in her stomach right now. Which pretty much means he's dead," Levi said.

"He's alive!" Mikasa said.

"I sure hope so," Levi said.

"In the first place, had you performed your duty to protect Eren properly, this wouldn't have happened," Mikasa said.

"Shut up!" Rain snapped. "There's no such thing as protecting anyone properly! Our teammates are dead because of him! And I'm not-"

"Rain, enough," Levi said. "There's no time to argue at this point. What's done is done."

"Fine," Rain said.

"By the way, you're that childhood friend of Eren's that was at the trial, right?" Levi said. "I see. We're going to have to narrow down the list of our objectives to only one. And first of all, we need to give up on taking this female titan down."

"But she's killed a lot of scouts," Mikasa said.

"As long as she has that ability to harden her skin, slaying her is impossible," Levi said. "Take my assessment on this. We'll bet everything on the possibility that Eren is still alive and rescue him before she has a chance to get out of the forest. Rain and I will cut her up. And you'll draw her attention." He looked at Rain. "You calm?"

"Enough to slice her to piece." Rain pulled out her swords and swiped them through the air. "Let's take the witch down."

"Now!" Levi said.

Rain shot forward. Her senses zeroed in on the female titan. Working in tandem she swung around to the titan's back while Levi spun up her arm, slicing as he went. She spun herself around, slicing any and all places that she could. Titan blood flew all over the area and their bodies. The second it hit them it steamed. She stopped spinning once she had worked her way to the titan's head. The monster's hands were still covering her nape. Her large body crashed to the ground, she leaned against a tree to try and continue protecting herself. But that wasn't want Rain became concerned about. She saw Mikasa going for the titan's nape.

"Don't!" Levi shouts.

"Mikasa! Don't be stupid!" Rain added. But it was too late. The titan's hand swung towards Mikasa. Her heart took a sharp beat. She swung towards her friend, but knew she wasn't close enough. The titan would kill Mikasa before she could get close enough. Relief washed over her when Levi pushed Mikasa out of the way. It didn't last long. In helping Mikasa escape death Levi got hurt. The pain in his face was obvious. Rage boiled inside of her chest, at the titan and Mikasa. She turned her rage on the titan. She wanted to kill her but forced herself to focus on the objective. She kicked off a tree and swung towards the titan. With a single slice of her sword, the titan's jaw fell open. Eren was laying on her tongue, covered in saliva.

Levi appeared. He grabbed Eren and bolted away from the titan. "Hey! We're withdrawing, now!"

Rain instantly followed him.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouts.

"He seems to be fine. Alive, at least. And extremely filthy," Levi said looking down at Eren. "Forget about her. We're getting out of here. Remember the goal of this plan. Or satisfying your desires is more important to you than rescuing him? He's your precious friend, isn't he? Am I wrong?"

Rain forced down her desire to scream at Mikasa for being as stupid as she was just now. She looked at Levi to see how he was doing. He was looking back over his shoulder. She turned to see what he was looking at. It was the titan. And tears were running down the creature's face. "What the heck? Is that thing crying?"

"Apparently so," Levi said facing forward. "Never mind that for now. Let's get back to the others. Titans are still in the area."

"How are you doing?" Rain asked. "You hurt your leg."

"I'll be fine," Levi said.

Rain didn't say anything after that. The small group swung through the trees until they had finally found her dad and the others. They landed.

"Rain," Erwin said before noticing the pain look in her eyes.

"They're…dead," Rain whispered. She pressed her forehead against his solid chest. "Their dead, Daddy."

"I'm sorry." Erwin wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "But there's no time for this right now. For the moment the titans aren't pursuing us. We have to regroup with the rest of the Corp."

"Eren," Mikasa said.

Rain turned to find Levi had passed Eren off to a couple other soldiers. Mikasa was watching Eren being placed into the back of a wagon. The rage from before flared up again. She spun and marched over to Mikasa. "Mikasa."

"Huh?"

When Mikasa turned to her, Rain lifted her hand and slapped her friend across the face. The contact of skin on skin snapped through the air. "Are you freaking insane?! You're far too obsessed with Eren! You were supposed to stick to the plan! You could have gotten Levi killed today! Stop acting like you'll die if Eren gets a few feet away from you!" She lifted her hand to slap Mikasa again for staring at her in shock. "Don't you ever-"

"Enough." Levi grabbed Rain's wrist.

"Let go," Rain hissed.

"No," Levi said. "You taking your anger out on her won't fix anything that happened here today. Let it go. We're going back."

Rain clenched her eyes and gritted her teeth. She jerked her arm away from Levi and stomped away from him. She stopped when she was beside her dad again. Her mind was blank. She knew her dad was giving out orders for everyone but she was too angry with Mikasa, too angry with the titan, too angry that her squad had died to hear a single word he was saying.


	34. Feelings & Reveals

Feelings & Reveals

Rain kept her eyes down on the saddle horn. Her mind was buzzing so hard she thought someone had shoved a beehive between her ears. With each step her horse took her heart ached like Flame was stepping on it. She hated everything about what had happened. Not only did they lose their entire squad once but also they lost them again when they had to leave their bodies behind. With so many titans in the area it was impossible for them to gather their fallen comrades. Some of them would be hard to gather back up. Petra's smashed body flashed into her mind. She clenched her eyes shut in an attempt to force the image away. It didn't help. All of their lifeless bodies flashed through her mind. Even Adam's face appeared. He had died at the hands of the female titan as well. Their issues never came to a head or closure. Warm tears leaked down her cheeks.

"Rain," Armin said.

Rain brushed her tears away with the back of her arm. "What?"

"You're tired," Armin said as if he was unsure of what to say.

"I'm a bit," Rain said. "I don't know. I'm just tired I guess."

"I figured," Armin said. "I know it might not do any good but I'm sorry about what's happened." He paused before adding, "I'm also sorry about what happened between you and Mikasa."

The anger was stoked. Rain gripped her reins.

"I can understand your feelings," Armin said. "And I also understand Mikasa's. She was worried about Eren."

"So was I but I didn't put everyone in danger because of it," Rain hissed. The leather bit into her hands as she squeezed them. "Levi could have been killed all because of her out of control possessiveness of Eren."

"Mikasa understands how you feel about the captain," Armin said. "Try not to be too hard on her."

Rain scoffed. She heard Armin sigh but didn't give him another look. After a couple hours of riding in defeated silence the Survey Corps finally made it back to the walls. The bell rang above them. It sounded so finally to her. The second they pass through the tunnel their squad being dead was set in stone. She pulled Rain to a halt. She didn't want to go inside. She wanted to stay outside of the walls. She wanted to fly high in the sky and go back to where her squad was. Tears streaked down her cheeks again. Levi's warm hand appeared over hers.

"We can't stay out here," Levi said. "We have to go inside."

Rain nodded. Brushing her tears away she guided Flame forward. The words of the angry citizens fell dully on her ears. Like always they were blaming her dad for the death of the soldiers. She wanted to yell at them and punch them for being stupid, spineless cowards. But her strength was gone. All she wanted to do was get back to the castle, shower, and sleep for a month. Her body ached. She dismounted when Levi did. They walked side by side for a moment before he took her hand in his. Minor comfort seeped through the sadness plaguing her. At least she still had Levi with her. She had no clue what she would have done if she lost him. She focused on the circles her made on her skin and enjoyed his presence. It was short lived as Petra's dad appeared through the crowd.

"Captain Levi! Captain Rain! I want to thank you both for taking care of my daughter. I'm Petra's father as I'm sure she's told you. I thought I'd stop and talk to you a little before going to find my daughter. My daughter sent me this letter, you see. She wrote she got the high honor to be of some use to you two, Captains. And that she was going to give it her all to live up to your expectations. Well, you know, she was outright boasting, not understanding how that news could make a parent worry. Anyway, as her father, I want thinking it was probably too early for me to insist she get married, you know. She's still too young and has the whole life ahead of her. She's rather feisty. She even told me, Rain, about how you didn't like her at first. And she's very glad that you two had become such good friends. So I was thinking that maybe…"

Rain tuned him out. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to be reminded of how she use to despise Petra, how they became friends, how Petra was teaching her how to cook. She wanted none of it. Soon, but not soon enough, they finally got away from Petra's dad. They mounted their horses. As they headed for the castle Erwin and Hange headed for the headquarters. The higher ups weren't going to be happy about today's failed mission. She wondered what their punishment was going to be. No, she wondered what Eren's punishment would be. This was a test period after all. Eren would probably get turned over to the military police. They might proceed with their desires of testing Eren then killing him. Or maybe they would just kill him right off. She shook her head. She didn't want to imagine that right now.

Reaching the stables, they dismounted. Through a foggy haze Rain managed to put up her horse and walk into the silent and cool castle. Images of their squad were all over the place. She sighed. "This place…I never noticed until now how big it was."

"You should get your shower done and out of the way," Levi said. Taking her hand he led her to the stairs, up them, and into their room.

"How's your leg?" Rain asked.

"I think it's bruised," Levi said. "The bone might be cracked. Either way I'm going to have to take some time off for it to heal. If I go into battle like this I might cause more damage. I'd end up useless to the Corps."

Rain nodded.

"You're taking a few days off as well," Levi said.

"What?" Rain locked eyes with him.

"You're too emotional to perform your duties right now," Levi said. "Besides, you know Erwin is going to order you a few days off as well. Once your mind clears up you'll help them again."

"Not without you," Rain said.

"Yes, without me," Levi said. "They'll need you. We have no idea what's going to happen next. All we can do right now is wait for Erwin to come back with news from the higher ups. So get a shower right now."

Rain nodded. Forcing herself away from him she grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. She turned the water on as hot as she could possibly stand it before climbing in. The water ran over her, mixing with her tears. After a few minutes of standing there she finally got herself to actually take her shower. She turned off the water, dried off, put her clothes on, and left the bathroom. She sat down on the bed and watched Levi gathering up his stuff to take his own shower. Her eyes fell closed as he placed a kiss on her head before going into the bathroom. Waiting for him she sat there and stared at the stone floor. She barely registered Levi's weight sitting down beside her some time later. Her body leaned against his side, her head on his shoulder. "It never gets easier. Life is just to fragile."

Levi nodded.

"Levi…part of me wants this to stop," Rain said. "I'm tired of all the fighting. I'm tired of seeing so many people die. Is there really a point to all of this?"  
"I don't know," Levi said. "Me might never know. But we have to keep moving forward."

"We don't have to," Rain whispered. "We can just leave."

"What?" Levi looked down at her.

"Me and you." Rain lifted off of him and looked at him. "We can just leave this place. As long as we're together we'll be fine."

"You know you won't be happy if we did that," Levi said.

"Maybe," Rain said. "But we can try."

"Rain, we're not going anywhere," Levi said.

Sighing, she dropped her eyes back to the floor until he cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. The second their eyes locked he leaned in and kissed her. For several seconds they just stared at each other. Rain then let her eyelids flutter closed. She leaned into Levi's kiss, breathing in his fresh and damp scent from his shower. His tongue brushed over hers. His hand dropped from her cheek to her side, pulling her closer. They broke for air. Levi kissed along her cheek, across her jawline, and down to her neck. She tilted her head for him, giving him the best access he could. His hand slipped under her skin. His callused hand roamed over her skin. Sliding her hands over his bare chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck and guided him down to the bed.

Levi winced at the pain in his leg.

"Sorry," Rain said. "I shouldn't have pulled you down."

"Shut up, Mutt." Levi shoved his tongue back into her mouth.

She hummed in delight and arched into him. Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to her. He released her mouth giving her a chance to catch her breath as he kissed down to her neck again. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Levi…"

Levi paused at the pleading in her voice. He pushed up on his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Don't stop," she said.

Nodding, he lean down and recaptured hers lips for a moment before grabbing the hem of her shirt. She sat up for him. He lifted it off her and tossed it to the floor. Her cheeks flushed when his eyes dropped to her breast. She worried that they were too small, not round enough for him, not full enough. But he made no indication that he didn't like them. He lowered his lips to her right breast and took her in his mouth. She gasped. The sensation was indescribable. Shivers ran up and down her spine. She wanted this. She wanted him. She loved him. Her hands roamed their way over his tone stomach until she was able to find his zipper. He sucked hard on her, causing her to gasp. Her mind clouded with euphoria as she fumbled with his button. Finally she managed to get it and his zipper undone. But before she could pull his pants down, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back to the bed.

"You first," he said. Hooking his thumbs into her panties, he pulled them down when she lifted up for him. They soon found their way to the floor with her shirt. She had nothing else on. She lay before him completely exposed. She expected to feel embarrassed but didn't. She trusted him completely with her body. And he knew that.

He kissed her again before slipping his pants off. Rain sat up. This was the first time she had seen a man naked. And though she wasn't sure what exactly to expect since all men are different, she wasn't disappointed. She was, however, curious at his erection. Reaching out she brushed her fingertips over the top. He was warm, warmer than she thought he would be. And she felt him flinch and heard him moan. She bit her lip in an attempt to not giggle but it did no good. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You," Rain said locking eyes with him. She slid her hand over him and gave a gentle squeeze. He moaned again, his eyelids fluttering closed. "I never expected to hear you moan like that."

"If you would stop touching me like that then I wouldn't," Levi said.

"You don't want me to touch you?" Rain asked.

Levi pulled her hand from him. Climbing back on the bed he stared down at her with a genuine smile that made her hear beat like a hummingbird's wings. "Oh, I want you to touch me. Just not with your hands. You know this will hurt, right?"

"Of course I do." Rain nodded, her body shivering in anticipation and from exposure. "And I know some foreplay will help get my body ready for penetration."

"That woman trained you well," Levi said.

"I guess so," Rain said.

"Then let's get to it." Levi lowered his lips to her skin. He placed kisses all over her body until he deemed her ready to proceed. Pressing his forehead to hers, he said, "You know how I feel about you."

"Of course I do," Rain said.

"Good." Levi took himself in his hand and lined up with her entrance. He looked at her again. When she nodded he slide inside of her.

Rain gasped at the expansion of her body.

Levi paused.

"Don't…don't stop."

He nodded. Leaning down to her ear he whispered how much he loved her and how he hated hurting her like this while he slipped inside of her.

She raked her fingers through his hair. Whispering back she told him that it was okay and reminded him that this pain was only temporary until he was completely buried inside of her. She sighed, content as her body memorized his shape. Warm tears leaked from her eyes. "Continue, Levi."

Levi contemplated moving. He knew she was in pain. He could see it. And he didn't move.

Rain took control then. Pushing her hips against him she moved them both until Levi's body got the best of him. He started stroking in and out of her with slow thrusts. With each moan that left her lips he moved faster against her until he felt himself coming to his climax. He was pretty sure she was as well. And while he wanted this moment to last forever, so he could preform different moves on her, he knew it wouldn't. This was their first time. There would be plenty of time for experimenting later when it didn't hurt her as much. He tangled his tongue with hers, pushing them both to the edge until they had reached their limits.

She sighed her body tingling.

He stayed inside of her, panting in her ear before licking it.

"Considering the pain that wasn't so bad," Rain said through her pants. "I quite enjoyed it."

"You'll enjoy it more later on," Levi said. "There's so much I want to do to you."

Heat rushed to her cheeks. "Can't wait for that."

"Let's wash," Levi said pulling out of her.

Rain bit her lip at the feeling. She wanted him to stay inside of her forever. "Do we have to? I'd rather stay here with you."

"We're not sleeping on these dirty sheets," Levi said.

Rain sighed and got up. "You should have thought about that before hand."

"Shut up." Levi took her hand and led her into the bathroom. They climbed into the shower together and cleaned themselves up. It took longer than they both intended as Levi's kept touching and kissing her. But finally they climbed out, dressed, changed their sheets, and laid down on the bed.

She snuggled into him, exhausted, and fell asleep.

Levi stayed away for a little while longer. He watched her sleep and wondered how Erwin would reach when he learned they had taken the next step in their relationship.

…

Rain groaned as she walked out of the bathroom with a little limp the next morning.

"You going to be all right?" Levi asked.

"I can't believe I'm this sore with all the training we've done," Rain said.

"We've trained our bodies to handle the ODM gear," Levi said wrapping her in his arms. "That can't prepare your body for sex."

"Yeah, I know." Rain wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know this is just temporary."

"If the pain doesn't go away go see Hange," Levi said.

"You don't have to worry." Rain pecked his lips. "It'll be fine. I'll get use to it."

"Let's go get breakfast," Levi said. He took her hand and led her to the door.

"When do you think dad will be back?" Rain asked.

"It's hard to tell," Levi said. "He might come back today."

Rain hummed. She figured her dad would be back yesterday sometime after they had returned to the castle, but he never came.

"You okay, Rain?" Armin asked.

"Fine," Rain said. She looked up to find they had entered the dinning room already. Everyone else was already there and clearly in a sour mood. Her eyes landed on Mikasa. She averted her eyes. "Just a little sore."

"You appear to be feeling better," Armin said.

"A little bit," Rain said. She turned when chair legs hit the floor. Levi had moved another chair to the head of a table. Apparently he wanted her to be close to him. She had no objections for that. She sat down beside him, wishing she could sit on his lap. But she didn't want to cause any more pain for his leg. They filled their plates and ate in silent with everyone else.

"Excuse me," a soldier said. "Commander Erwin came back and he's requesting Armin and Mikasa to come see him."

"Why?" Rain asked.

"I'm not sure. But he wants you, Captain Levi, and Eren to wait here for him." The man shrugged before leaving the room. Armin and Mikasa exchanged looks before leaving the room as well.

Hours passed. One by one everyone else left the room leaving only three of them behind. Levi said, "Erwin, that jerk. Making us wait here like this. Maybe he's trying to take a dump, but the crap won't come out."

"What is your fascination with people going to the bathroom?" Rain asked. "What else could it be?" Levi asked.

"Captain, you're rather talkative today," Eren said from a few chairs down.

"Yeah, right. I've never known when to shut my mouth," Levi said before wincing at the pain in his leg. He rubbed his thigh.

"Sorry. If I hadn't made the wrong decision back then, things would have never gone that way. You wouldn't have gotten injured," Eren said. "And your squad wouldn't have…"

"Didn't I already tell you? No one could have predicted those results," Levi said.

"Besides, Levi getting injured was Mikasa's fault," Rain said with a touch of venom in her tone. "If you're going to blame anyone for that blame her."

"Armin told me that you two were having a fight," Eren said.

"Well, it is her fault," Rain mumbled. Before anyone could reply to her the door opened up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Erwin said as he, Hange, Mikasa, and Armin walked into the dinning hall.

Rain bit back her growl when she saw the black haired girl. She refused to look at her as they all gathered around the table and sat down.

"It's fine," Levi said.

"Says the one who was complaining about Dad not being here yet. So what's this about, Daddy?" Rain asked snuggling more into Levi when he frowned at her.

"We discovered an entity whom we think is the female titan. Normally, we belong to the military police in the Stohes District. This time, however we've devised a plan to capture the female titan. The day after tomorrow, we will put it into action. On that day, Eren and I will be summoned to the royal capital. In the current conditions, we can't avoid handing Eren over. Otherwise it will be difficult to draw out the ones who are planning to destroy the walls. It could also potentially lead to the destruction of the human race. This plan was devised in order to break through all the difficulties we're experiencing. We will gamble everything on this. We have no other chance left. Basically, when the military police begin to escort us, Eren will escape in Stohes. Our goal is to draw out and capture the target, avoiding her transformation underground if possible. If we can use Eren as bait to capture the servants of the giants who are trying to destroy the walls, then of course, we won't need to be summoned. The royal capital should focus more on protecting the walls."

"Nice," Eren said.

"About the female titan…Armin's the one who inferred it. He's also the one who proposed this plan. I decided to go with it. According to Armin's hypothesis, which he got from making contact with the female titan, there's a possibility that the female giant is among your 104th trainee squad. She's thought to be the one who killed the two giants we had caught alive. Her name is Annie Leonhart," Erwin said.

"Annie…is the female titan?" Eren asked. "How could you think that Armin?"

"Annie? That blonde girl with the nose I met before?" Rain asked.

"That's her," Armin said with a nod. "The female titan not only knows Eren's face, but she reacted after hearing his nickname, Suicidal Maniac, which only those of us from that squad know. But the biggest clue is that we already suspected that it was Annie who killed the two titans, Sonny and Bean. Advanced skills were necessary in murdering them. So she used her own ODM gear, then during the inspection, she presented Marco's gear and got away without suspicion."

"What? Why is Marco connected to this?" Eren asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I was just seeing things," Armin said.

"Huh?" Eren looked at his friend.

"Hey, kid. You said this was someone whom you thought was the female titan. Don't you have any other proof?" Levi asked.

"Yes. Annie's face resembles the female titan's," Mikasa said.

Rain tried to recall of the details of the blonde's face, but was unable to. She never saw this Annie much to know her face all that well.

"What the heck are you people saying?!" Eren demanded.

"In other words, they have no actual proof, but they're still going along with the plan," Levi said.

"It's all just speculation for the moment," Rain said.

"No proof? Are you kidding me?" Eren asked. "Then why do it? What are you going to do if it's not Annie?"

"If it isn't Annie then she'll be in the clear," Mikasa said.

"If that happens, I'll feel sorry for Annie, but still…if we do nothing then Eren will just become a sacrifice for people in the center," Armin said.

"How could you suspect Annie? You're crazy," Eren said.

"Eren, doesn't anything come to mind when you think of Annie and the female titan? You fought in hand-to-hand combat with the female titan. Didn't you see Annie's special fighting style?" Mikasa said.

Eren flinched. "Yes. Their fighting styles were similar. But that doesn't mean anything. It could just be a coincident or someone mimicking her fighting style."

"He's got a point," Rain said. "This is a huge gamble. One that could have some serious consequences if you're all wrong."

"A gamble that we have to take," Erwin said. "None of us want to lose Eren. And it might be our last chance to prove that some of these titans are being control by humans."

Rain sighed. "Fine. I'm with you all on this. But I'm going to stay with Eren."

"No," Erwin said.

"What? Why not?" Rain kneaded her eyebrows.

"Because if you're not there to  _guard_  Eren on our way to the royal capital then everyone will get suspicious," Erwin said. "Your coloring is impossible to duplicate. You have to go with us."

"Fine," Rain said. "I don't like this but I trust you."

…

Rain stared out the window of the carriage. Several soldiers from the military polices were lined up, guarding their way to the capital. She wondered where her friends were at the moment. Had they gotten caught? Did they meet up with Annie yet? Was Annie going to fall for their trick? Or would Annie see through their deception, transform, and kill more people she cared about?

She sighed. She should have insisted on going with Eren. They didn't  _need_  her right here. All they were doing is riding in a carriage. She wasn't even in the same carriage as Eren. He was in another while she was riding with her dad and Levi. "This is so stupid. Why can't these morons just let us do our job? It's not like they can do any better." She glanced at her dad and Levi when they looked at her. "I know. They don't understand the real value about going beyond the walls."

"So how are you two doing?" Erwin asked.

They all knew he was really asking Rain that question. Levi was a rock when it came to losing people. She was the emotional one. "I'm as fine as I can be considering everything." She paused before adding, "And I haven't had any headaches since then. I don't get why I'm having them at all."

"It might actually be because of your memories," Erwin said.

"Maybe," Rain said. "But I don't see how memories could make your head hurt like my did."

"Either way if I happens again I want Hange to take a look at you," Erwin said. "Just to make sure it's nothing else."

"Right." Rain nodded.

"And I'll inform her of this talk so you don't try and get out of it," Erwin said.

"Daddy! You know I'm not going to do that!" Rain said. "But never mind about that. How do you think Eren and Armin are doing?"

"Forgetting someone?" Levi asked.

"No. Not at all." Rain crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure they're fine," Erwin said. "They should be taking the next step any time now."

And right on cue the familiar sounds of a titan transforming rolled overhead. The carriage jerked to an abrupt stop. They crawled out and looked towards the devastation that was going on. Rain watched. She heard Jean come over and speak to her dad. He had been a decoy as Eren. Personally, she had no idea how anyone could see Jean as Eren. They looked nothing alike. But somehow it managed to fool everyone around them. And now that was over. He got his orders from Erwin and ran off to help the others.

"Nile, dispatch all your available troops, immediately," Eren said. "Act under the assumption that titans have made their appearance."

"Wh-what are you even talking about?! This is Wall Shina, for crying out loud! There's no way titans can appear here! Erwin…you just what…are you trying to do?"

"I hate waiting like this," Rain said while slipping her hand into Levi's. "We should be out there with them."

"They'll be fine," Levi said squeezing her hand.

"As long as Eren keeps his cool," Rain said. "He's protective of his friends. You saw how he reacted when Annie was revealed as the female titan."

"He's an idiot but knows what he needs to do," Levi said.

Rain nodded. Again all they could do was wait. Several minutes passed before they finally got word that it was over and that Annie had formed some kind of crystal shield around her. She was currently being moved underground under Hange's supervision.

…

"Been a while since we've been underground," Rain said as she walked side by side with Levi. A couple other soldiers were ahead of them, leading the way to the underground area where Annie was being held. They entered into a large cavern. Hange was standing there speaking to another soldier. She looked to Annie. The crystal was huge and tied to the walls of the cavern. "So that's the thing she created."

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"We don't have a clue," Hange said. "And we have no idea how to get her out of there. It's one of the hardest substances we've ever come across. We're going to have soldiers watching her round the clock in case something happens. She shouldn't be able to move as long as she's underground."

"How's Eren doing?" Rain asked.

"He's resting," Hange said. "As you can imagine he's upset about this."

"I'm sure the rest of his friends are too," Rain said.

"At least some of them," Hange said lowering her voice. "We still believe that others are her accomplices."

"Yeah." Rain nodded. "What do we do now?"  
"There's nothing we can do," Levi said. "So let's go."

"See you later," Hange said.

"Bye." Rain waved to her and headed out with Levi.

"You need to make up with Mikasa," Levi said halfway to the tunnel.

"Why? She's the one that's at fault," Rain said.

"That maybe true, but you are still a fellow soldier," Levi said. "You have to be able to trust and work with her."

"I'm on vacation," Rain said.

"Only for a few days," Levi said. "I want to know that you can still work with her when you get back to work."

"I'll be fine," Rain said.

"Make up with her," Levi said.

Rain growled. "I'll try."

"Guess I'll have to take it," Levi said.

"You know, I'd rather make out with you rather than make up with her," Rain said.

"That first part can be arranged." Levi grabbed her arms and shoved her against the wall. He pressed his lips to her before she could respond. His tongue tangled with hers for several seconds before he pulled away from her. He took her hand and led her outside.

"That's it?" Rain asked.

"No," Levi said. "We just need to get to our bedroom to finish the rest."

Rain squealed.

"But no sex," Levi said. "You're still too sore."

"I'm fine," Rain said.

"Not happening," Levi said.

"Fine," Rain said. "But I expect you to make this up to me later."


End file.
